Scar Tissue
by Maggie Valo
Summary: With the Apocalypse hanging over the world's head, Danielle returns to her godfather's side, and tries to avoid the world's end. But it'll come with a price. Memories she doesn't wanna relive, explanations she doesn't wanna give. DeanXO.C.
1. Chapter 1: Remembrace of Things Past

**A/N: Hello everybody! Here are a few comments about the fic. First, Danielle's character is inspired on the pin up model, Sabina Kelley, check her page if you want, it's a great model. And, her name, is based upon the song "Dani California" from the Red Hot Chili Peppers. And the title of the story, is based in the song "Scar Tissue". **

**Second, in the beginning of each chapter, I'll write a few songs you could listen to if you want, that inspired me along the process of writing and editing.**

**Please review, tell me about any spell or grammar mistake, since I'm from Argentina, my English isn't perfect. I hope you like the story. It starts at season 5, and kinda follows the plot of the serie. **

**That's all folks, read on, and enjoy! **

**P.S: Please, please, review. And ask me for anything you want, lemons, friend's scenes, anything. **

**Warning: There will be a lemon in this chapter. **

**Long A/N, I know. Sorry =)**

**Songs: **

**Sweet home Alabama- Lynyrd Skynyrd**

**Scar Tissue- Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**Dani California- Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**Love, Maggie**

_-It's comin'!- a male voice screamed. Suddenly, with a shattering noise and a blinding light, it was finally free._

Danielle woke up with a cold sweat, panting for air. She looked around, making sure she was still in her room. Tyson, her friendly pit-bull, stared at her confused. She sat on the bed, her legs swinging over the floor and tried to focus. It had been a vision, of that she was sure. And if she was right, it meant hell on Earth.

Danielle closed her eyes, and took a deep breath to calm her racing heart. It was the vision her mother warned her about, Lucifer was free, or was going to be, really soon. That kind of visions usually were short timing. Maybe a day or less to do something about it. And, what could she possibly do?

Again, Danielle focused on her vision. She went back to when the light appeared. She was lucky she had practice and experience on her side. She looked around from her spot in the vision

"Old church, blood on the floor, corpse in the altar, two men standing by the door" she thought "great, now, where the hell is it?" She seemed to be able to recognize the two men, or guess at least, from how things had been. She hoped she was wrong, but, sincerely, she wasn't very optimistic.

Her mind was still on the vision, trying to get as many details as she could, so when she heard Tyson bark, she jumped to her feet, alarmed.

-Oh, God!- she gasped. Tyson was barking at a spirit, her mother's spirit.

-I knew it was a bad idea to keep your locket- she murmured and then faced her mother-hi mom- she greeted shyly

-Hey, darlin'- Juliet, her mother, replied- Listen to me, there is no time, Dani, leave now. Go to Ilchester-

-How you…?- she began, then stopped, looking at her mother in fear- This is the vision you saw before…?- she trailed off, her voice breaking a little

-Yes-

-You put it in my head?- she asked, connecting the dots

-Yes. You have to go now, please- she urged

-Can I stop it?- Danielle inquired, eyes shining in the dark

-I'm afraid not. It's already happenin'. But you will be needed. Please, Danielle, go now-

-To Ilchester? How you know where it is?-

-I've spent my afterlife searching that place- Juliet answered

-You're weird as a spirit- Danielle muttered under her breath

-Lucifer is free- Juliet continued, not hearing her- and the Apocalypse must be stopped-

-Mom, you sound like a freakin' gypsy–

-Danielle- her mother said softly, smiling- you will understand soon enough. Trust your sight, darlin', and don't give up- she told her seriously. Danielle stared into her mother's eyes, a mirror of her own, and nodded. She failed to save her mother before, but she wouldn't fail to save the world.

Juliet grinned wider, and caressed Danielle's cheek lightly. A shiver ran through Danielle's spine, and, just as suddenly as she appeared, Juliet was gone.

-Damn it- Danielle cursed. Tyson was still looking at her funny. She sighed, and started to prepare her bag to leave as soon as possible. She grabbed the red bag she always used, and threw some shirts and jeans in. A pair of old T shirts to sleep in, if needed, and a short. Then, she checked her gun, a .22 pistol that'd been her partner since always.

She dressed in a dark jean and a purple long sleeve shirt; she put on her favorite boots, and tossed a pair of sneakers on the bag, along with a pair of sandals. After that she grabbed her Chevy Camaro's keys, and her wallet, cell phone and took some extra cash just in case. Then she walked to Anthony's room and walked in slowly

-Anthony- she called quietly, trying not to wake him too abruptly-Tony!- she shook him and he opened his eyes immediately

-What? Dani? Everythin' okay?- he asked, sitting up

-Yes, or, I think so. Listen, I have to go. Long story, don't worry, I'll be fine-

-Why? Is somethin' wrong?-

-Yeah, actually, but not your kinda thing- she smiled lovingly and kissed his head- don't take any job until I call, I think I'll be busy this next few days-

-Okay- Anthony said, nodding. He didn't like when Danielle was away. She was his best friend, like her little sister, and he worried every time she left to face monsters or something worse

-Be careful, Dani- he told her seriously

-Always am- she rubbed Tyson's head. He was just standing next to her, looking expectantly- I'll miss ya, big boy- she murmured- be good- she took her bag and waved- see ya Tony-

-See you- he whispered back. He sighed and shook his head. He worried, yes, but he also feared one day, it will be too much for her and she'll get hurt, or worse. He felt like a guardian. Since she was 16, she'd been under his wing. He got her into the modeling world, and she was the best he knew. And, when she told him what she was, what she did, he felt relieved to help her, he felt good. She hadn't had an easy life, and, since she lived with him, things got a little better.

Anthony got up from the bed and went to the kitchen. He prayed silently for Danielle, to whatever force was up there, he prayed to it to keep her safe.

As Danielle drove, the lights of Los Angeles seemed gloomy. She was tired, but alert. Her vision was still playing in the back of her mind, and it bothered her. It bothered her that her mom had seen it before; it bothered her, the feeling that she was missing something. She was going blindly, following her mother's orders. She trusted her, more than anyone. After all, she had died because of that vision, and apparently, she kept searching.

Danielle smiled at that thought. Her mother was so stubborn; of course she wouldn't give up. But, what had she gotten her into? She was pretty sure those two men were the Winchester brothers, but she refused to believe it until she had proof.

The Winchester brothers. She sighed as she thought about them. She had met Dean 6 years ago. She saved his ass, big time. He was in line to be werewolf chew toy when she did her magic. Even if she wished for a normal life, she couldn't deny her clairvoyance helped her save people. And that was worth it. It was hard to completely accept it, since that gift, or curse, depends on the point of view, was what killed her mother. It ran in the family, and she long ago dismissed the thought of having kids on her own. It wasn't compatible with being a hunter, and, the Cobain's unique ability was going to die with her.

Dean. She thought about him, and smiled at the memory that took over her mind.

_Danielle had been on a hunt, a werewolf hunt, and, after a few days, she was getting tired. She tried to get a vision, focused, but nothing happened. Until she did have a vision, indeed. She saw the creature tearing apart some poor guy, and, by any means, she had to stop it. _

_Danielle went to the warehouse she had seen in her vision, she recognized it well enough from her short time in town. She got in her Camaro and sped off to save the man. And kill the werewolf. If she was right, that vision should give her enough time to get there, but the future wasn't carved in stone and she still had doubts._

_She got her gun ready with silver bullets and left the car parked outside. There was another car there, a black Chevy Impala. She shook her head and walked in. And, she saw the exact image from her vision, minus the tearing apart thing, luckily. _

_-Here, wolfy, wolfy!- she called, aiming her gun at the creature's heart. She moved closer to them, slowly. The guy was pinned to the floor by the werewolf, and she could see blood on his face and body, his shirt was torn and, honestly, he looked bad. _

_-C'mon! Eat me, I know I taste better!- she dared. The creature stared at her with its blue-white eyes full of rage. She backed away involuntarily _

_-Wow, you're ugly- she murmured. She took the safe of her gun as another vision filled her mind. The werewolf was going to jump her, really soon. Those kinds of vision she had to avoid getting killed, they were pretty useful._

_And as soon as the vision ended, the werewolf let go of the guy and jumped. The three bullets Danielle fired shot it straight in its heart. But it already had enough force to continue the flight, and it landed on top of Danielle. _

_The weight of the werewolf overwhelmed her, taking the air of her lungs and making her back hurt because of the impact. She panted, and kicked the thing off her. It fell on its back, its eyes open, dead. She had lost her pistol on the misadventure, and she found it a few feet to her left. She was distracted as she saw her shirt and jeans, stained with blood._

_-Oh, damn it!- she groaned in frustration- these were new pants! C'mon!- she shook her head and jumped to her feet. She put her gun on her jacket pocket and went over to check the guy. _

_-Hey, you okay?- she asked, kneeling next to him- can you hear me?-_

_-Ugh…- the man hissed in pain and tried to sit up_

_-Whoa, whoa, whoa, stay still, you're gonna hurt yourself- she said, pushing him with her hands- worse than you already are- she added, noticing his state. He was pretty fucked up, his shirt was torn, his face was bruised and he had a bleeding nose. His lips were swollen, and he looked like he could use a doctor_

_-Hi, I'm Danielle, I'm gonna take you to a doctor- she introduced, holding out her hand for him to shake_

_-Dean- he replied- and no doctors will be necessary- _

_-C'mon, you must be in shock or somethin'- she muttered to herself. She helped him up and to the door_

_-Hey, wait, could ya hand me that gun?- he inquired, pointing to a silver pistol on the ground. Danielle looked at him confused, and a second later, she had a revelation_

_-You're a hunter- she said, handing him his gun_

_-Yeah-_

_-Oh, well, um, Dean, was it? Let me get you outside so I can clean this up-_

_-No, I'll help, it's only fair-_

_-Don't worry, you're pretty shaken up still, I'll handle it-_

_-I insist- he pushed_

_-You can insist all you want- she told him, dragging him outside to her car- but it won't change a damn thing- The guy stared at her in shock and she took the opportunity to got him out of there_

_-Is this yours?- she asked, gesturing to the Impala_

_-Yeah-_

_-Okay, Dean, get in that car and leave, the job is done-she glanced at the car- nice ride, by the way- he smirked at her through the pain and she took off towards the warehouse. _

"_Okay, I need to take that body" she thought "and burn it" She paused, and groaned "fabulous" she said to herself sarcastically. But before she had time for anything else, Dean appeared behind her, scaring the hell out of her. And that was saying something. Nobody scared Danielle since she was thirteen years old and learnt how to control her visions. _

_-What are you doin' here?- she asked, offended- I told you to leave-_

_-And I didn't listen, big deal- Dean answered- c'mon, we can do this much faster together-_

_-You can barely stand, you're not helpin', sorry- She moved over to the body and took a hold of it, dragging it outside. _

_-Here- Dean took the feet of the creature and Danielle the head and torso. It was a nice deal, and he didn't seem too tired or in too much pain yet. They finally got it out of the warehouse and stopped to catch their breath. That was one heavy fucker of a werewolf. _

_-So? Your place or mine?- Danielle inquired, smiling teasingly. Dean grinned back for a few seconds and nodded towards his car_

_-Help me get it in the trunk, I don't want dead werewolf smell in my car- he said._

_Danielle did as she was asked and sighed as Dean closed the trunk of his Impala._

_-What year is it?- She questioned, eyeing the car appreciatively_

_-67- Dean answered simply. Danielle frowned as another vision hit her. She saw her mother, in her room, trying to do a ritual without much success. A minute later, her cell phone rang. She checked the caller ID, and, indeed, it was her mother._

_-Sorry, gotta take this- she excused herself and walked to her car to avoid being heard_

_-Mom?- she said into the phone_

_-Dani, I need help with a ritual- Juliet told her and she thought she heard a noise in the background, similar to a female voice-Freakin' spirit won't help me- she could almost see her mother's pout_

_-Mom, necromancy again? – Danielle questioned, sighing- please, I'm in freakin' Alabama, please, stop whatever it is you're doin'-_

_-Can't do, baby- Juliet replied-hurry back, Dani, I need you-_

_-Fine- she groaned and hung up. Dean was watching her from his car. When he saw her taking a few things out of the back seat to put on the trunk he walked over to her_

_-So, you like muscle-cars?-_

_-It depends- she answered, putting away a small box with silver bullets- if they also have looks…- she trailed off suggestively and Dean smiled- I love 'em-_

_-And muscle-guys?- he asked, raising an eyebrow. Danielle tried to control her laughter_

_-It depends…- she turned to face him- if they also have looks- she checked him out shamelessly- love 'em-she smirked and closed the trunk with a thud- Listen, Dean, I've gotta go- she told him- you're gonna be okay getting' rid of that thing?- she looked to his car and he nodded_

_-Yeah, no problem- he said_

_-Okay, it was nice to meet you-_

_-You too- she smiled sweetly at him and got in. She waved as she drove away, leaving Alabama and Dean behind. _

Danielle shook her head, getting back to reality. That had been the first time she met him, but not the only one. After that, she ran into him in Louisiana, a ghost problem, nothing magic, but, it turned out to be the best hunt in her life.

_-So, savin' your ass again uh? Is this some kind of tradition?- Danielle asked as shot the ghost off Dean. He was panting, and looked at her in shock_

_-What are you doin' here?- he inquired_

_-Ghost hauntin'- she answered and lowered her shotgun- and, I repeat, savin' your ass had become a tradition- she smiled- or a hobby. It's a nice ass after all- _

_-How you know where I was?-he insisted_

_-You don't give up, do ya?- she asked, rolling her eyes-It's a long story, and I don't want to get into it when a ghost is after our asses-_

_-Fine, you win, but you're spillin' the beans later-_

_-Scout word- she said, nodding. _

_So, after they got rid of the ghost, salt and burnt the bones, they went out for a drink. Juliet was well after that last ritual that had been a month ago. And, Danielle felt free to do as she wished. _

_-You mind if I stop by my motel for a minute? I wanna change my clothes, they kinda stink- she said_

_-Sure, no problem- Dean replied- want me to wait you outside or should we meet in the bar?-_

_-The bar- she answered- maybe I ought to take a shower too- She smiled at him and waved- see ya in the bar at 8 o'clock?-_

_-8 o'clock it is- he nodded and they went they separate ways. _

_Danielle took a long shower and relaxed her tired muscles. It'd been a nice coincidence to run into Dean, maybe they could have a little bit of fun later, she thought. It wasn't her usual M.O. She didn't date, sleep, or even talk much to other hunters, but, since she saved his life twice now, she guessed it'd be fine._

_So, when she finished showering, she went to choose some clothes to wear. Which wasn't really hard, considering she had only a portion of her real wardrobe with her right then. She picked a dark tight jean, a black T shirt with a few white letters on it. It was simple enough, and matched to her black high heels they looked pretty good. _

_She did her hair to a side, with a small comb holding it, and she put on her usual make up. Being a pin up model made her used to the style, and, well, she always wore red lipstick and a nice eye liner, a light eye shadow and she was done. _

_Danielle looked herself in the mirror and decided something was missing. She picked a studded belt and then nodded at her reflection. She thought she looked pretty good. The shoes let her tattoo be seen on her right ankle and feet, and she hid the one in her wrist with a nice and warm leather jacket. _

_She grabbed her keys, wallet and gun, putting it, with the safe on, in her jacket. She made sure the room was presentable if things went well, and left. She got in her Camaro and drove to the only decent bar in town. Lafayette, Louisiana, wasn't known for its nightlife. So, she had to settle for a local pub with country and classic rock, and waitress with high boots and cowboy hats. _

_She parked her car outside, and went in. The place wasn't too crowded, luckily. If she hated something, it was crowds; they made her feel on edge and paranoid. She saw Dean sitting on a stool by the bar, drinking a beer and walked over to him._

_-Hello, handsome- she said in a southern drawl. It was easy to let it flow; after all, she was born in Mississippi. South of Mississippi as it is. A little town called Hattiesburg, on the border of route 59. She still remembered it, even if she hadn't been there since she was 9. _

_Dean turned as he saw her coming and smiled. She looked hot. Her platinum blond hair loose, and wavy, it sparkled with the lights of the pub._

_-Hi there, darlin'- he replied with a very fake and poor accent. Danielle grinned widely and took a sit next to him._

_-What can I get you?- the bartender asked her_

_-A beer, please- she told him, and then focused on Dean- You look good- she commented, checking him out. He was wearing faded blue jeans, with a black long sleeve shirt that clutched his body in a very nice way. But what she liked the most was the jacket that made him look like a stereotyped hunter. She had met a few over the years, and they all looked similar. Well, Dean was an exception; he was good looking for a change. _

_-And I think you caught every guy's stare in a mile radius- he joked. Danielle smiled and thanked the bartender as he gave her the beer. _

_-So…- Dean began. Danielle took a sip of her drink and tilted her head, waiting for him to continue- thanks again for savin' my ass-_

_-Any time- she replied- I told you, it's worth savin'- she winked at him and took another sip of her beer_

_-How you got into huntin' anyway? You don't look like the usual hunter- he said_

_-Thank God!- she chuckled and moved closer to him so nobody would over hear-It's a pretty long story- she told him- and, I don't wanna bore you with it-_

_-No, c'mon- he insisted- we've got time-_

_-I know, I don't want to, that's the thing- she took another sip and looked at him- okay, tell me your last name first- she dared_

_-Why you wanna know my last name?-_

_-Just curious- she shrugged- I don't like tellin' my sorry story to a guy whose last name I don't know- she said and Dean nodded like it was an acceptable answer_

_-Dean Winchester, nice to meet you- he told her, taking her hand in his. Danielle was shocked for a moment._

_-Winchester? As in John's son?- she inquired. Dean looked at her confused and suspicious_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Wow, small world- she murmured. She shook her head and noticed his tense stance- Relax! I don't bite, if you don't ask me- she joked- You want to know how I know John?-_

_-That could be pretty nice actually- he let go of her hand and she stared at it for a minute_

_-You remember Bobby Singer?- she asked and now it was Dean's turn to be shocked_

_-Bobby? Yeah, I remember…-_

_-Okay, I'm kinda his, goddaughter- she admitted_

_-Kinda?-_

_-I don't believe in it, but, yes, he's my godfather, and, well, he was the one who helped me becomin' a hunter- _

_-Really? How I never heard of you?-_

_-Your dad and Bobby don't get along very well now- she said-but, I know he talked to me about him and you- she trailed off remembering something- your brother's okay? Sam, was it?-_

_-Yeah, he's in college-_

_-College? Wow…- she seemed impressed for a moment- congratulations, I mean, for him- she smiled at her own rant- sorry, I'll shut up now-_

_Dean laughed and the tension from the conversation seemed to fade. They ordered two more beers and kept chatting. After two more hours and five more beers, they were a little drunk but comfortable with each other. Danielle didn't remember when the last time she had such a good time was._

_They heard "Sweet home Alabama" and Danielle began to chuckle uncontrollably. _

_-This song rocks!- she said between laughs- c'mon, don't wanna dance a bit?-_

_-Oh, no, I'll pass- Dean shook his head in denial and Danielle pouted a little, making him grinned. He got up, and wrapped an arm around her, since she was already standing, it was easy- why don't we go someplace quiet?- he suggested with a deep voice that made Danielle's insides tremble._

_-Okay- she agreed and they left. They were both pretty unable to drive, so, instead, they walked to her motel. The night was cold, and when she started shivering Dean wrapped his arm around her, keeping her warm. _

_When they reached the motel, Danielle smiled at Dean sweetly. With the lights that reflected in her eyes, he could see their real color. They were a deep ocean blue, a little green maybe, with a glitter of gold around the pupils that gave her a mischievous and playful look._

_-Good night Dean- she said, biting her full bottom lip and glancing at him from behind her eyelashes_

_-Good night- he replied. She turned around to face him, but he kept his arm around her. They stared at each other for a second, and that was it. Dean's mouth crushed against hers and her hands gripped his hair tightly, pulling him to her. _

_Danielle struggled to get the keys of the room out, and opened the door. They stumbled inside and she turned on the lights, their lips still locked. _

_-Mmm…- she moaned as his tongue massaged hers in a very sensual way. Dean turned around and kicked the door shut then pushed her against it. His mouth left hers, and kissed her jaw, then her neck. He immediately discovered that sweet spot that made her breath caught and nibbled her skin softly. _

_Danielle was still pressed against the cold door, and they were still dressed. _

_-This isn't workin'- she murmured_

_-What isn't?- Dean asked, confused. She smiled at him and pulled his jacket down, throwing it to the couch behind them. Dean understood what she meant and chuckled, then he kissed her deeply, earning a moan from her_

_Danielle took off her own jacket and dropped it on the floor. And suddenly, without knowing what was going on, she was lifted in the air, Dean's hands going to her ass, and she yelped in surprise, wrapping her legs around his waist_.

_He laid her down slowly, and leaned over her, taking in her beauty. She was definitely something else. He had to admit, he was one lucky guy. Danielle reached behind him and got her shoes off, letting them fall softly to the ground. She ran her hands over his chest, feeling his muscles working and remembered the first time she met him. Something about muscle-cars and muscle-guys. _

_Dean stared into her eyes, unable to look away. Until she removed his shirt and tossed it on the floor. That got his attention back. He smiled and kissed her again, caressing her soft hair and letting it free. It fell on her neck, and he brushed it away, kissing her silky skin once more. _

_Danielle arched into him as she felt his hot mouth on her. Foreplay was nice, but she was aching for him. It'd been a while since she had some action, and now she needed it, fast. She pulled her own T shirt off and it fell somewhere in the room. Dean pulled apart a bit, and then attacked her now exposed stomach and chest. She was still wearing her bra, but that was taken care of rather quickly. _

_Dean groaned as he felt the lace in his hand. She seemed to be exactly what he wanted and liked. He couldn't help but grin as her full breasts filled his hands. She moaned as he caressed them softly, rolling one nipple between his fingers, then the other, and finally both of them together. _

_-Dean…- she moaned again. And, hell, he loved the way she said it, how sexy she was. He was glad the red lipstick had faded from her lips; otherwise he'd be all covered in it by then. He moved one hand down her stomach, and undid her belt, and her jeans. They were tight, and it took him a few pulls to get them off completely. _

_Danielle chuckled as she saw him struggling with her clothes and decided to hurry the business. She unzipped his jeans as he threw hers aside, and lowered them slowly, taking in his size. She wetted her lips and smiled evilly. It was going to be fun._

_-Laid down- she ordered, pushing him down. Dean looked at her surprised but obeyed. The bed was a mess, but she didn't care. She got his jeans off, and then his boxers. She smirked as she saw how ready he was. He was perfect. Physically perfect at least. Teasingly slowly, she lowered herself between his legs and took him in her mouth. She heard him curse, and felt his fingers entwined in her hair. She began running her tongue from the tip to the bottom of his cock and a groan came from deep in his chest. She set a pace; taking him all inside, all she could anyway, and she helped herself with her hands. _

_In a matter of minutes he was coming down her throat, filling her. It surprised her, but he tasted really good. She licked him, cleaning everything and smiled up at him. He couldn't control it. He pulled her close, since he still had his fingers in her hair, and kissed her hard. She moved to straddle him, but he shook his head and laid her down again. It was only fair to return the favor, he thought._

_Danielle laid in the bed, only her panties on, and looked at Dean, who was caressing her skin warmly. She arched her back as he took her underwear off, and lifted one of her legs in the air, kissing from her ankle, along her thighs, until he reached her hot wet center. She moaned in anticipation, and almost jumped when she actually felt his tongue in her. He teased her clit, kissing it first, then biting softly, making her cry out in pleasure. He added a finger, and slowly thrust it into her. Danielle moaned, and gripped the covers tightly. _

_Dean continued his sweet torture, thrusting his finger in and out of her fast, and pressing his thumb against her clit. He stared down at her as she climaxed, moaning his name and a few curses. Her eyes were half closed, but he could see them, shining a brighter blue, clouded with lust and desire. And he was proud of himself. Because, she was, by far the most beautiful woman he ever met, and he was happy to make her feel good. _

_-Come here- Danielle whispered, pulling him to her. She kissed him, her blood seemed to be burning inside her, every time he touched her, she felt like she could combust in flames from desire. He was, in her opinion, a sex god. The best she had so far surely. _

_Danielle slowly moved over to the nightstand, still kissing him, and got out a condom. She slid it over his length and he shivered at the feeling of her hand on him. Finally, she was going to get what she wanted. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about Dean in that whole month. In fact, she usually woke up frustrated at her sex life, because he wasn't in it, and her dreams were kinda heavy to handle herself. Besides, it didn't compare to how he made her feel._

_Painfully slowly, Dean lowered himself to her entrance, and her breath caught in anticipation. He tried to hold himself up, enjoy the feeling of her walls embracing him, but, it didn't last long, she felt too good to wait. With a low moan, he thrust into her, burying himself deep inside her wetness. Danielle screamed a quick succession of curses and meaningless words while he continued driving her crazy. _

_Until she had enough of his teasing. She gripped his shoulders tightly, wrapped her legs around his, and flipped them over, getting control. Dean let out a strangled chuckle and grabbed her hips, guiding her movements. She settled her body in line with his, and lowered her hips to feel him again. A soft cry of pleasure left her lips as she felt him filling her completely. It was one of the best and most delicious sensations she ever experienced. _

_-Oh, God, fuck!- she moaned. She rocked her hips against him hard, earning a few moans back from him. His hands traveled up her stomach, to her breasts. And, he noticed something he had missed earlier, and couldn't believe it. Danielle had two cherries tattooed on her right breast. And, that little tattoo did things to him he couldn't have guessed. _

_Unable to hold himself back, he sat up, making Danielle yelped in surprise. He kissed her breasts, focusing on that tiny, sexy tattoo. He heard her giggled and wondered how had he missed it before? He mentally kicked himself for that, and then continued his previous actions. He wrapped his arms around Danielle and she kept rocking against him, harder now, desperate even. The friction between their bodies was taking her over the edge and, with a few more kisses and thrust, she climaxed again, throwing her head back, moaning Dean's name. _

_Feeling her come undone, Dean couldn't stop his own climax. He shivered, and bit down her neck to keep from falling over her. He was sure he would leave a mark, and he didn't care. She didn't care either. For some reason, having a mark that reminded her of her time with Dean, didn't bother her at all._

_-That was…- Dean said, breathless_

_-Awesome- she completed and they fell on the mattress, making it bounce. He slowly slid out of her and they laid next to each other. Every other time, Dean would've said "thanks for everything, see ya around", but, Danielle seemed the kind of girl that took things easy, and, besides, he was tired as hell. _

_So, she put on her panties and bra and settled under the covers, warm and satisfied. Dean put on his underwear too, and followed after her, wrapping an arm around her as she slept. It felt nice, and, at the moment, it was perfect. _

Again, Danielle shook her head, trying to go back to reality. She was leaving Kansas right then, and she was going to need to stop for gas. So, she drove into a little town and found a gas station and grocery store that would be very useful. When she got out of the car she noticed her legs were shaking. The memories hit her pretty bad. That was why she refused to remember. Memories was all she got, and, she'd be damned if she let them upset her.

Once upon a time, Danielle remembered as she filled her Camaro's tank, she was all about reliving her time with Dean. After her mother died, she thought about him all the time, she ached to go back to him, tell him what she never could before and face things together.

She sighed as she leaned against the hood of her car. Her break up with Dean, if you can call it that, was pretty weird, and traumatic. So weird and so traumatic, that she hadn't spoken to him ever since. She just left, drove off and left him behind, confused and pissed off she imagined. But, she didn't have a choice. And explain everything to Dean was not an option.

It was strange, how she couldn't even contemplate that back then, but five years later; she spilled the beans with his brother. Yes, she had told Sam everything, every stinking detail of her life, he knew. And he accepted her just the way she was, crazy, moody and bitchy. He seemed to understand her, and, that was nice, for a change. It wasn't the same as Dean, hell no, but it was nice and comfortable.

Sam Winchester. She sighed again as she thought about their first meeting. It had been eventful, and chaotic, but, luckily, she got what she wanted, and, a new friend.

_It had been another of her sudden visions, the ones that came on their own, startling her and giving her a strong headache. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed in Anthony's loft, Tyson on the floor beside her, and, out of the blue, her dream turned into a nightmare. Only, it wasn't a nightmare, it was the future. _

_She saw the demon had made her life hell forever, being killed by a guy. Just a regular, tall, brown-haired guy. She vaguely remembered him from somewhere. She woke up panting, the image of the demon with its throat slashed branded in her mind. She felt a kind of high she wasn't used to feel. The high of revenge, and closure. For almost 10 years she had ran from that demon, their story rich and painful. And now, the vision made her edgy and hyperactive. She jumped from the bed, startling Tyson, and went to a corner of her room. She took some candles and some herbs to burn for the ritual to work and set them on the floor. Then she began preparing said ritual._

_It was very simple, ad she used it all the time. She needed it to help her clear her visions. Without it, her clairvoyance would be a pandemonium of images and crossed futures. Her grandmother taught her the ritual, and, occasionally, she could reach the same goal without it, but it was much better using it. _

_The ritual helped her focus on one vision alone, and take the most of it. But for it to work she needed energy. Not much, but energy nonetheless. That day was raining loudly, and it was perfect. It seemed like a storm was coming, and she could use the wind better than the rain. Danielle was able to take energy from almost anything. Elements, animals, demons, people. Although she didn't like draining people, she wasn't a psychic vampire. She just needed energy to focus, that was it. And, that night, she had everything the ritual required. _

_The wind started blowing stronger as she began to chant the words in Latin over the burnt incense and vervain. She put the four amethysts on each corner of the square she was sitting in and immediately, she felt the change inside her .She felt more powerful, and strong. The wind ceased outside, only the weak rain falling could be heard. She focused on that vision, and took every detail she could get. The demon was definitely hers and the guy, was definitely someone she knew. Not knew in person, but through someone else. He was Dean Winchester's brother, Sam. _

_She kept searching until she saw what she wanted. Mountains and a river could be seen from the window of the room the demon and the man were in. Colorado, that was obvious, but where in Colorado? Danielle felt the energy finally leaving her and took her last shot. The mountains had something familiar to them, something that reminded her of her childhood. _

"_Everwood" she thought, snapping out of her trance. That was where the demon was going to be, and where the guy was going to follow. Sam. It was still strange for her to think about him as a hunter. She never met the guy, but, she knew from good source, he was a nice person and a very good hunter. She got up, put out the candles and got dressed. She had to leave soon if she wanted to make it to Colorado in a day. _

_Half an hour later, after leaving a note for Anthony and packing her things, she was in her Camaro, on her way to Everwood. It'd been like 15 years since she'd been there. She went with her parents, and, that was exactly why the demon chose that place. It used to be one of her favorites, until she lost her dad and her mom died. _

_Granted, the last had been a few years ago, while the thing with her father was much older, but, it still hurt like a bitch to remember how happy they were, how normal. Danielle shook her head as she drove, thoughts of revenge and payback running though her mind._

_Danielle arrived in Everwood, an exact day after having the vision. She was exhausted and her body ached, but it was well worth it. She picked a room in the motel she saw in her vision and got ready. First, she showered, and then, she cleaned her guns and sharpened her knives. She was walking around her room in a towel and underwear. She guessed from the way the sun came through the window in her vision, that it would be around sunset, and, she still had a few hours to spare. She wouldn't sleep, because if she did, there was no way she'd wake up in time._

_Danielle thought about the reason behind her vision. Usually, when that happened, it meant that there was a more powerful force involved, demons, an older clairvoyant like her grandmother, or, something. And, she felt uneasy when she considered the alternative. The demon had something to do, of that she was sure. But what? It'd been a vision of him getting killed; it didn't make any sense for him to put it in her head."And if I keep obsessing over it, I'll be here all day" she told herself. _

_Danielle got dressed in her usual hunting clothes, a comfortable jean, a pair of flip flops that allowed her to run like hell if she wanted, and she wore a white tank top, that let the tattoo in her back been seen. She put on a heavy black jacket, Colorado was usually cold, and that day, it seemed even colder, and she put her gun in her pocket, even if against a demon it'd be useless._

_She grabbed a few small bottles with holy water, a few bags of salt, and wished for the best. She knew she was probably walking into a trap, now that she had time to think, she was pretty sure. But, one way or the other, there was no other option. She was already there, and she knew she had the right place too. Demonic omens had been all around the small town according to what she read in the online newspapers. Not that the news said demonic omens, but she knew what to look for, and she found it. _

_She went out to talk to the manager, and ask if he had seen a guy like Sam. Thankfully, he had. He said he was actually in the room next to hers, but she didn't want to trust his word. For now, she knew he was in town, and that was good. She didn't understand how he could kill a demon, and maybe it was a trick, but she was sure the only person who could answer it was Sam. _

_Around 5 o'clock she left her motel room and went to grab something to eat. She wasn't exactly hungry; she just wanted to see if Sam Winchester was in town. And if the demon was too. So, she stopped by a small diner and ordered some cherry pie. It was her favorite, and the one in that place, if she remembered correctly, was the best in the whole state. They didn't make them that way in California; you needed to search little towns to get them._

_In the diner, after finishing her pie and coffee, she noticed the sun setting. She checked her clock. Almost 6 p.m. She paid, and went back to her motel room. She got a weird vibe as she walked in. By the time she figured what it meant, it was too late._

_-Hello, baby girl- a familiar voice greeted her. The door slammed closed and Danielle froze. She looked at the scene in front of her. She gasped as she saw Sam Winchester tied to a chair, unconscious, and the demon standing close to him._

_-Let him go- she said shakily- he has nothin' to do with it-_

_-True- the demon agreed with a southern drawl that made her stomach curl-but he's one annoyin' brat- he spat with hatred- I thought, why don't kill two birds with one stone and got you two together?- he walked to her side and ran a hand along Danielle's cheek, making her flinched away- Dani, baby girl, stop fightin'- the demon told her gently. But she couldn't ignore the rage deep inside her soul, the pain, the hatred, and the desire for revenge. That demon had made her life miserable for way too many years. That demon took away his father. And it was time he paid._

_-Don't you fuckin' touch me- she hissed, reaching for the holy water. The demon shook his head in disapproval and she felt herself being lifted in the air and thrown against the wall. She got up stumbling and in pain, but she held her own. _

_-Tough, aren't we?- the demon mocked- I'm getting' tired of you, baby girl. Maybe I should just kill you-_

_-Do it- she dared- it'd be much better than keep hearin' you speak- she looked straight into his eyes and they went black suddenly. _

_-Be careful how you talk to me, baby girl- the demon threatened- I'm still your father-_

_-You're nothin' to me, you heard me? Nothin'. Just one annoyin', evil, motherfucker-_

_-Your momma taught to talk like that?- he asked, chuckling- how is she, by the way?- Danielle's face contorted in a painful grimace and he laughed- oh, right…. She's dead-_

_-You son of a bitch- she hissed and in one swift movement, splashed holy water to his face. _

_-Ugh!- The demon growled and backed away. Danielle took advantage of that and ran to Sam's side. She searched for the knife she saw him using in her vision, but found none._

_-Damn it!- she murmured and turned around as she heard a low hiss. The demon gripped her hair, making her scream in pain, and dragged her to the other side of the room._

_-This is what you're lookin' for?- he asked, holding up a knife- Like I said, he's one annoyin' brat. Killin' demons with this thing is wicked, and he keeps doin' it- he shook his head and continued- anyway, now I'm gonna enjoy cuttin' your pretty white throat- _

_-Not so fast- a male voice said in a very clichéd way. Danielle looked up and saw Sam standing behind her father. She couldn't believe it._

_-Let her go, now- he told Steven_

_-Now, pretty boy, let's not be hasty…- Steven backed away from Danielle's side, and let go of her hair. For some reason, he seemed afraid of Sam. While he was focusing on him, Danielle took her shot and lunged at him, knocking the knife to the floor. _

_-You little bitch!- Steven hissed, kicking her off him- you never learn, do ya?- he got up and walked over to her. She was on the floor, her head was bleeding, but she didn't care. Steven kicked her ribs hard, making her clenched her teeth and curled over in pain. He kept kicking her, and she thought her ribs might be broken then. _

_She wondered what the hell Sam was doing. If wasn't like he had an obligation to help her, but it'd be nice. Almost like he heard her, he appeared behind her father again, now holding the knife in his hand. Steven's feet was going to collide with her flesh again, but he never made it. Without a word, Sam slashed Steven's throat open, and warm blood splashed her body and face, staining her clothes and hair. _

_Steven made a few strangled noises and fell backwards. Sam caught him and tossed him to the floor, far from Danielle._

_-Are you okay?- he asked, his handsome face worried. She looked at him and smiled_

_-Yeah- she whispered, grabbing her sides in pain- I'll be alright- _

_-C'mon, let me help you- he wrapped an arm around her, but decided it was a bad idea after hearing her whimper in agony. He pulled her up by her hand, and helped her stand on her own. _

_-I'm gonna take you to a hospital- he told her seriously. Danielle was about to complain, but as she tried to take a deep breath, she felt something tearing inside. That wasn't good._

_-Okay- she murmured, nodding. Sam put the knife in his jean and helped her go outside._

_-Wait- she said, stopping- what about…?- she threw a glance her room's way and Sam followed her gaze_

_-I'll take care of it later- he replied- now you really need a hospital-_

_-Okay- she agreed. Slowly and gently, he walked her to a very familiar looking car. The Impala. Dean's Impala. She gasped as tears began falling down her cheeks, remembering. It was hard for her to breath, and it was harder thinking about Dean. He was dead, in hell, and there was nothing she could do to help him._

_Ignoring her outburst, Danielle got inside the Impala, and memories attacked her. What Dean and her had done in the back seat, the times she helped him wash the car, or work on it. The cassettes he used to listen all the time. Her chest ached as Sam drove her to the ER. She hadn't thought about that when she ran to Everwood. She knew Dean was dead, she had seen it happening. It was one of the most painful things she ever saw, and, she still hurt for that. She felt like a tiny part of her went with him. Because even if she left him, she loved him. Yes, it was hard to accept, but there was nothing to lose now, so, she chose to face her feelings, for once. _

_-Hey, are you okay?- Sam asked her again, making her jump and then hiss in pain_

_-Yeah- she answered_

_-What's your name?-_

_-Danielle- she replied_

_-Hi, Danielle, I'm Sam- he said, parking the car outside the hospital- you think you can walk?- Danielle thought about it for a second. She felt like a train had run over her, and if she tried to walk, she'd probably fall._

_-I don't think so- she hated to show weakness, but there was no time to play brave_

_-Okay, I'll carry you- he told her and got out of the car. He opened her door and lifted her like she weighted nothing. He kicked the door closed and walked to the ER in a hurry. Danielle could barely stay awake. She had forgotten about her head wound, and now it seemed to be bleeding out. _

_-Hey, Danielle, wake up- she heard- Danielle, wake up!- she recognized Sam's voice, but couldn't see his face. She felt a great darkness overwhelm her, and she gladly gave up. At least in the darkness there was no pain._

Danielle sighed as she got inside her Camaro to continue her trip. Sam Winchester had saved her life. He took her to a hospital, stayed with her as she recovered, and then, he didn't ask any questions. It'd been her who willingly told him everything. Well, not everything, but most of it. The night she spent in that hospital room was one of her worst, and when she woke up, she saw Sam sitting beside her, napping uncomfortably in the hospital chair, that was way too small for a guy his size.

She smiled at the memory. That was the ultimate gesture of caring. Sam was a caring and nice man by nature. He had stayed with her, even when she was a total stranger. And Danielle thought he deserved the truth, even if he didn't ask for it. So, she told him the truth. Danielle remembered his face, totally calmed as he listened. She told him about the demon, then about her visions, explaining how she had gotten there. She also mentioned Dean, and her heart broke at the look on Sam's face, one of extreme pain and lost.

And that was it. After that episode, they kept in touch, eventually hunting together. Until one day Sam called her, asking for her help. She went to him, and found out a scary fact. He confessed to her what he'd been doing since Dean died. He was working with a demon. So much like she did, he admitted his faults and told her his story. He told her about her mother, about John, about Dean's deal. She knew it must've been hard for him, but after that they become real friends.

Danielle knew all about Sam. They spent almost a month together on the road. She knew about the demon blood, she knew about Jessica, she knew everything. And, it felt good to have someone she could trust completely, and in return, he trusted her back. It was, in some many ways, her best friend. Neither of them could explain well the connection they shared. It wasn't sexual, no way. She never could sleep with Dean's brother. It was something deep inside them both that brought them together. They were both damaged, and had unique abilities.

Things got weird after Dean came back. Danielle had told Sam about her reason to leave, even if she never spoke about that to anyone else. She guessed he couldn't do anything with that information. And when she saw Dean coming back, she freaked. She called Sam, called Bobby, warned them, but it'd been too late. Dean was already back on Earth.

So, she had called Sam and told him to shut his mouth. She didn't ask him to lie to his brother, just, not to tell everything he knew about her. And Sam, like the gentleman he was, never did. He loved her. She reminded him of Jessica sometimes, and he was aware he didn't have a chance in hell to be with her. As much as he didn't like it, he knew Danielle cared about his brother, and she couldn't just get over it.

And Sam cared about her enough to try and not be petty. The entire last year, he called her, sometimes saw her, and followed her work as a model, like he always did. He made sure the magazines were well hidden; he didn't want to risk Dean finding them. And when Bobby got hurt, he knew he needed to ask for her help. He also knew Dean wasn't gonna like it, but there was no choice. Besides, he was already on Dean's black list, the least he could do is help Bobby. And, Danielle was the only person who wouldn't judge him for what he did.

The guilt was a heavy burden on his shoulders, but he'd feel better with Danielle there. So he called.

-Sam? What's wrong? Are you okay?- she asked over the phone. She was driving past Missouri right then, and she put on her phone's speaker

-Hi, Dani- he said, smiling a little- listen, I need your help-

-I figured- she replied- what happened on Ilchester? It's all around the news- the explosion that destroyed an old church in Ilchester was all around the news, along with other things like tornados and hurricanes.

-Long story- he said- but I need you in Baltimore-

-Why?-

-Bobby's hurt-

-How? Is he okay? Is he gonna be okay, I mean-

-I don't know- he told her honestly- but I really need you here, Dani-

-I will be- she promised- I'm on my way there. I'm leavin' Missouri right now-

-Okay, great- he sighed in relief and then groaned as he thought about Dean- you probably already know this, but, I'm not alone-

-I know- she said- Your brother's there. Don't worry; I'll handle it- She was too worried about Bobby to even care about seeing Dean again after 6 years.

-Okay, we have to leave now, but he's in Saint Martin's hospital-

-Alright, good- she nodded even if he couldn't see her- I'll be there in a few hours-

-Thank you Dani, really-

-Any time, lil' guy- she replied joking. It was a stupid nickname, because, Sam was anything but small or little. But, she got away with calling him that. He even began to like it after a while.

Danielle hung up and threw her phone on the passenger seat. Bobby Singer, her godfather and the man who taught her almost everything she knew, was hurt. And in a hospital, nonetheless. She didn't like that one bit, and she hit the gas, pushing her Camaro faster to get to Baltimore in time.

She thought about Ilchester and the news. Her radio was on, and all over the world things were pretty ugly. That was how the Apocalypse looked like then, she thought. Natural disasters, weird explosions. And for what Sam told her, she guessed they had been there, in Ilchester when the devil walked free.

And, even if she hated to admit it, Sam had probably something to do with it. She didn't see the reasons behind it, or how it got triggered, she only saw Lucifer escaping from his cage. And, it was pretty bad on itself that she could focus on that. She remembered her mother's words. She couldn't stop Lucifer, but she had to stop the Apocalypse from unleashing on Earth.

"You will be needed" her mother had told her. And she was right. She had to take care of her godfather, and help the boys out. But how? How could she do it? She had to face the end of the world, and her own traumas. She had to deal with Dean, with Bobby's situation, and, right then, it all seemed a little too much for her. But she didn't have a choice.

Eight hours later, Danielle parked her Camaro outside Saint Martin's hospital. She took her bag, left her gun in her car, since she was walking into a freaking hospital, and got in. She asked for Bobby's room, using the alias Sam had texted her, and she claimed to be her daughter. Not far from reality, she wished it was true.

Danielle looked like hell. Her blond hair was tied up in a pony tail, her expression was tired, and worried, and her clothes were wrinkled because of the long ride. But as she walked inside Bobby's room, she put on a big smile on her lips, and took in Bobby's condition. She didn't know much, she was going to wait for the guys to return to ask, but he didn't look good.

-Hey, there, old man- she greeted, holding two cups of coffee in her hands. She handed him one and kept the other.

-Dani- he smiled widely at her- what you're doin' here, girl?- he asked as he took the coffee

-Checkin' in my old man- she answered, dropping her bag on the floor and taking a seat on the bed next to him- how you're doin'?-

-I'm fine, considerin'- he replied

-What happened Bobby?- Danielle inquired, taking a sip of her coffee. She needed it, she'd been asleep for almost 48 hours straight.

-Long story short? A demon possessed me-

-How?- She was shocked to hear that. Bobby was one of the best, if not the best hunter out there

-It was one hell of a demon, nasty, evil one, worse than usual-

-Why did it go after you?-

-Long story short? – he repeated- The devil's out, and the boys are stuck in the middle of this thing, between angels and demons they can't catch a break-

-Angels?-

-Long story- he murmured- yes, they're real, ask Dean if you don't believe me-

-I believe you- she nodded- but, what's goin' on? I don't understand-

-Me neither, most of it is bullshit, but you're gonna have to ask the boys-

-I will- she said- they should be back soon, right?- she checked her watch, it was little past eleven p.m.

-Yeah, they should. Why don't you go wait for them?-

-I'm sure Sam will call- she said, confused

-Okay- he agreed easily. She knew he was tired, and didn't want to bother him, but she wasn't going anywhere either. Maybe half an hour had passed when her cell phone rang. Bobby raised his eyebrows at her choice of ringtone but said nothing. ACDC's "Highway to hell" rang and Danielle smiled. It was a text from Sam.

-I better step outside, Bobby, hell is comin'-

-The boys?- he asked and she nodded- Good luck- he said, knowing Danielle's and Dean's story.

Danielle walked outside the hospital, avoiding a scene that was due to come when the guys arrived. According to Sam's text, they would be there in five minutes. And, said and done, she saw the Impala drifting along the wet street, Dean behind the wheel and Sam with a worried, guilty, but somehow content expression on his face.

Danielle leaned against the hood of her Camaro, getting wet with the rain and cold, since she forgot her jacket in Bobby's room. As soon as the engine stopped running, Sam jumped from the car and almost ran to her, giving her a tight hug that made her sigh in relief. At least he was fine.

-Hey, Sammy- she greeted, pulling away. Dean was just getting out of the car, trying to avoid their exchange of friendship. He didn't know why, didn't care to either, but for some reason, seeing Sam with Danielle bothered him. It was stupid, of course. He knew she didn't want him, didn't want anything to do with him, even if Sam said that wasn't the case.

But damn, she was still as beautiful as ever. Even when she was wet, paler than usual, and tired she was gorgeous. She still had that killing body of 5'10'', her platinum blond hair hanging off her pony tail, revealing her right ear covered in tiny brilliant earrings. The shirt she was wearing allowed him to see her cherry tattoo on her breast, making him groaned in frustration. It pissed him off that she still had that hold on him. That thing that made him go wild and crazy within the second of seeing her.

-Hi, Dani- Sam murmured, smiling at her. He couldn't deny it, he was happy to see her. Even after the hell he'd been through, he was glad to have her by his side. He saw her shivering and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, trying to keep her warm. Danielle smiled at him and looked at Dean as he made his way to them.

-The Camaro looks as good as ever- he commented, not really knowing what to say

-Hello to you too Dean- she replied, grimacing. She knew it was going to be hard, but chances were, he was going to act like a total jack ass.

-How you've been all these years, Danielle? Hunt tons of monsters? Banged lots of models?- he smirked as she narrowed her eyes.

-Dean…- Sam warned. He had told him to behave, but he knew that probably wasn't gonna work.

-I don't bang models, baby, just pretty hunters- she replied, running a hand over Sam's arm. For a second, she had the satisfaction of seeing his eyes glitter with annoyance and thought it felt great.

-Dean, why don't you go check on Bobby while we catch up?- Sam suggested. Dean glared at him, but stormed inside the hospital, shaking his head. Sam sighed as he watched his brother left.

-Sorry about that- he apologized- tough days-

-Yeah, I bet- she snuggled closer to him for warmth and turned to face him-What happened Sam? The truth-

-The truth?- he asked- I screwed up- he admitted- I fucked up big time, and I don't really have an excuse-

-Why? What you'd do?-

-I freed Lucifer- he said simply. Danielle nodded

-I figured-

-You figured?-

-I had a vision, I could've sworn I saw you two at the place the devil got free- she grimaced- we'll have hell of a work sendin' him back in-

Sam grinned, shaking his head a little. It was still his Dani after all. The girl that took everything lightly, joked and laughed at the most fucked up things. He was really glad he had her. He needed her, and was going to for the next few months, weeks, years, he didn't know.

-Thanks for sayin' that- he told her honestly- I've missed you-

-Missed ya too, lil' guy- she smirked again and punched his arm playfully- and, bein' honest, I thought your brother was goin' to give me hell-

-I think he will- Sam said sighing- but now we need to take care of Bobby-

-Wait, wait, wait- she said in quick succession- first, I want the whole story, since last time I spoke to you- Sam sighed and threw a glance towards her car

-Maybe in someplace warmer- he suggested. Danielle smiled and took the keys from her jeans pocket. She opened the door and jumped in, turning the heating on immediately. Sam followed and she turned on her seat to see him

-Spill, Sammy- she told him. And so they spent an entire hour talking. He told her everything that had happened since they found their lost brother Adam. That'd been the last time Danielle and Sam spoke. As she listened to Sam's story, she flinched at Dean's and Bobby's way to help him. She imagined how hard it must've been, and how betrayed and hurt he'd felt. And of course, what came after that made kinda sense.

He chose the demon over his brother, because he honestly thought he could stop Lilith. Of course, sometimes the path to hell is paved with the best intention. She shook her head at that thought. Sam was still Sam, her friend, and he needed her right then.

She was going to have to help him, them maybe, to solve their issues. She wasn't a shrink, but she thought that everything that happened was because of their problems. One was Dean being always dependant on his brother, even though that was a little harsh. Two was Sam being a complete brat about the whole thing. He was different, and he bitched about it. And she'd be damned if she didn't tell him exactly that. Sometimes being different was kinda cool, and he just have to accept it.

After they caught up to the present situation, they went back to Bobby's room. Dean was standing by the window, looking kinda shaken by something. They walked together, and he glared at them, his teeth clenched.

It was hard for him, seeing Danielle after all those years. And it pissed him off the fact that she and Sam were the best of friends now. How did all that happen? She was the best damn woman he'd ever seen. Back then he thought they could get something good out of it, but, then she left, and his father went missing, and, well, everything went straight to hell, him following shortly.

Maybe that was the problem. It made sense, sort of, for Sam to meet Danielle and become close. They were two of the three people he trusted more in the world. Well, Danielle used to be, but after she left, he didn't trust any woman again. It was stupid, and clichéd, but it was true. Someplace inside him, he knew he just wanted her. He could only have her, because after what they had, no girl could compare to Danielle.

And now he had to deal with Danielle making smart ass comments at him, and Sam looking sad with puppy eyes. Hell, if someone asked him, he'd said he had it coming. His brother betrayal hurt like a bitch, and he just, couldn't find a soft spot in himself to forgive him. This was no small issue, no kid problem. This was the Apocalypse they were talking about, Lucifer, the devil, walking around Earth. And freaking angels and demons making the planet their battle field.

-So… any news?- Danielle asked, looking at Bobby and avoiding Dean. It was hard for her to be near him. Because that feeling she had once upon a time was still there, now more alive than ever. He still made her stomach tighten, and her mouth water. She shook her head at that. It was impossible for her to be a total romantic chick, it just wasn't how she was made.

-Nop, we're waitin' for the doctor to come with a diagnosis- Bobby answered. Danielle sighed and sat on the bed beside him, patting his belly in a kind gesture

-You'll be fine, old man- she said smiling- you always are-

-And if you don't we'll have Cass fixin' you up- Dean added. She looked at him confused

-The angel? He can fix him?- She inquired. Dean stared at her like she was retarded

-Of course, what you think an angel can do? Fly around the city answerin' prayers?- he retorted sarcastically. Danielle glared at him but otherwise ignored him.

-Screw you- she muttered under her breath and turned to Bobby- it's almost 1 a.m. he said when he was comin'?- she questioned, referring to the doctor, obviously

-Not exactly, just that he'd wait for my daughter to be in the room- Bobby grinned at her- good job with that, Dani- he complimented and she smiled back

-Yeah, well, I learnt from the best- she replied. Sam went to stand next to his brother, and pretended everything was just fine. But the tension between them was palpable, and she groaned lowly at the thought of being stuck in the middle of their cat fight. Because she knew Dean and she knew Sam, and there was going to be a cat fight, soon.

She chatted with Bobby some more, catching up with her current work and stuffs, until the doctor finally made his way to the freaking room.

-'Bout time- Danielle murmured, getting up from the bed. The doctor was young and he didn't look very experienced, of course. She looked at him funny from the beginning, ready to pound if he fucked up. They listened to the doctor carefully, and Sam held Danielle's hand as he said those final words

- Unlikely to walk again?- Bobby yelled at the young doctor- Well, he's a schmuck brat son of a bitch! – he said, looking at Danielle and Sam, then back at the doctor-Wait till I get out of this bed. I'll use my ruined leg to kick your freakin' ass!- he shouted and the doctor ran away- Yeah, you better run!- he added.

Danielle let go of Sam's hand and walked over to Bobby's side.

-Can you believe that idiot?- he asked her in disbelief. She wanted to answer, but she couldn't find her voice

- Screw him, you'll be fine- Dean said, looking positive. She felt tears building in her eyes. She knew Dean better than anyone, or she used to anyway, and that right there, was a lie. He was trying to make Bobby feel better, and he might've succeeded, but Danielle knew better, and if that angel they all seemed to trust so much didn't do anything, then she didn't want to think what could happen next.

-So… let me ask the million dollar question- Sam began- what do we do now?-

Danielle sighed, and Bobby shrugged

-Well, save as much people as we can, for as long as we can- he answered and then shook his head- this is bad- he said-whoever win, we're screwed-

-What if we win?- Dean inquired, confusing them all. He looked at Bobby with that cocky, reckless gaze and she wanted to kick his ass for even think that. Dean noticed their skeptical stares and continued- I'm serious. Screw angels and demons, and their damn Apocalypse. If they want to fight their war, they can find another planet. This is ours and I say get the hell out. We'll nail everyone, the devil, and even Michael, but we'll do it on ourselves-

As he spoke, Dean walked closer to Bobby, and now he was looking at him sarcastically

-And are we supposed to do that, genius?- he questioned

-I have no idea- he replied-But I do have guns, and a hell of an attitude, so, I'll figure somethin' out-

Bobby looked at her, and she looked at Sam, who shrugged and smiled a little at his brother's optimism. That was fake, of course. Again, she knew Dean, he wasn't fooling her. Bobby raised his eyebrows in amusement and told him

-You're ten times of crazy- She couldn't help but smile at that as Dean answered

-I've been told- he sighed lightly and patted Bobby's shoulder- you just get better, and we'll be here tomorrow morning-

Dean walked out and Sam began to followed when Bobby stopped him

-Sam- he called and Sam turned away- I was awake- he said and she understood immediately. The possession- and I know what I said. I just want you to know that it was the demon talkin'- he looked at him serious and Sam nodded, grateful. Danielle was glad Bobby lifted that weight of his back, he had enough at it was-I could never give up on you, son, never- She smiled, touched at Sam and he sighed loudly, in relief it seemed

-Thank you Bobby- he told him

-You're welcome- Bobby replied- I deserve a freakin' medal for it, but, you're welcome- Danielle chuckled once and shook her head fondly. Sam kissed her hair and then looked at her seriously

-You're stayin' here?- he asked and she nodded

-Yeah, I'll keep the old man company- she said and punched Bobby's arm lightly, making him smile.

-Okay, we'll see you tomorrow, or, later today, I guess-

-Yeah, I'll be fine, go get some sleep- He nodded and they left.

-I'm gonna crush on your hospital chair, Bobby, hope you don't mind- Danielle told him grinning

-Make yourself at home- he replied- sure you don't wanna go with them?-

-I'm positive- she said quickly. The nightmare of sharing a room with Dean was enough to keep her from leaving the hospital

-Dean- Bobby stated, nodding sympathetically

-Yeah…- she admitted- better give him some time to chill out-

-Might be a good idea- he agreed- Okay, girl, I'm out. Wake me up if somethin's up-

-Will do, rest, Bobby- she kissed his head and settled on the chair next to him. She closed her eyes, feeling the tiredness from the last few days hit her hard. And the thought of the next days didn't help either.

Outside the hospital, Sam and Dean were walking towards the Impala.

-You know, Dean? I've been thinkin'- Sam began- maybe we can get the Colt back- he suggested. Dean looked at him confused

-What for? What good could it make?- he questioned, dropping his brave and non caring façade

-To use it against Lucifer- Sam replied, in an obvious tone-You said…-

-What I've said was a bunch of crap- Dean snapped- for Bobby to feel better- and he'd never admit it, but to make Danielle feel a little bit better too. He scoffed as they reached the Impala and stopped

- Look, I will fight. I will fight till the end of it. But, let's face it, we have no snowball chance in hell to win and you know it- Sam sighed heavily and right then he wished Danielle was with him instead of his brother. Because Danielle had already forgiven him for what he did, and he had the feeling that Dean wasn't going to, ever.

-You know it better than anyone- Dean added as he began walking away from him. That, right there, was a clear proof of the fact that he was never going to forgive him. He sighed again, and turned around to see his brother

-Dean…- he called- Is there somethin' you want to tell me?- he knew what he was getting himself into. A round of reproaches and guilty trips. When he saw the look on Dean's eyes, he actually wished he had kept his mouth shut. Never before, never, had his brother looked at him that way. With so much pain and betrayal.

-I tried- he said- I tried Sammy, I really did. But I can't keep pretendin' everythin' is fine. Because it isn't, and it won't be ever again- he took a deep breath before continuing- you chose a demon over your own brother and look what happened- those were heavy words, but he felt much better after saying them

-Dean, I'd give anythin'…- Sam began- to take it back-

-I'm sure you would- Dean told him, sadly. The expression on his face, like he was just tired of everything, and just wanted to give up- And I know you're sorry, really, I know. But, you were the person I trusted the most- he said, tears shining in his eyes, as well as in Sam's-And you let me down. You let me down and I can't…- he stopped, trying to regain control over his emotions- It's gonna be hard for me to forget and forgive this whole thing-

-What can I do?- Sam asked, not knowing what else was there to say. Dean scoffed bitterly and looked at his brother

-Honestly?- he retorted- nothin'- Sam lowered his head in shame, but not in surrender. He was going to fight, even if he was on his own- I honestly doubt things could go back to how they were- Dean continued- I don't think I can trust you anymore- At that, Sam looked up, shocked. Dean shook his head, walking away from him.

And, he stood there, just, standing in the middle of the hospital parking lot. A part of him wanted to go to Danielle, enjoy her support and comfort and forget how fucked up things were. And another part of him was telling him to face it. To go with his brother and let Danielle alone. He put her through enough already. Her and his brother. And, only God knew how it could end.


	2. Chapter 2: Rockabye Baby

**A/N: Hi! here I am again, posting the second chapter of this story.**

**Songs for the chapter: **

**Over the hills and far away- Led Zeppelin**

**Lost highway- Bon Jovi**

**Ghost riders in the sky- Johnny Cash**

**Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Love, Maggie**

-Hey, Dani- Sam called softly, trying not to scare a sleeping Danielle that had her head on the back of her chair, lying uncomfortably. He frowned, watching her sleep. She seemed tensed, and worried. He laid a hand on her shoulder lightly and she jumped

-Jesus fuckin' Christ!- she gasped, realizing it was just Sam- you scared me!- she accused him, and he smiled slightly at her

-Sorry, here, I brought you coffee- he offered, handing her a cup

-Thanks- she grinned at him and remembered something. She looked around, only to find Bobby sitting on a wheelchair, staring out the window. She'd been sleeping in the hospital for the past three days, never leaving his side. She sighed sadly before turning back to Sam.

-Heard from your angel yet?- she asked, lowly. Sam shook his head in denial and she sighed again. They were waiting for Castiel, the angel, to come and heal her godfather. For some reason though, call it sixth sense or an extension of her clairvoyance, but she had doubts about the whole thing. Besides, it'd been three fucking days and no sign from the guy yet.

Danielle got up and walked over to the door with Sam. They didn't want to bother Bobby. Personally, she knew he was in a gloomy, shitty mood, and, no one could blame him. Danielle took a sip of her coffee and noticed something

-Where's your brother?- she inquired, looking at Sam

-Don't know, actually- he replied- he said he'd be right back when I came in, no idea where he might be-

-How are things between you two?- she questioned, and he lowered his gaze. Danielle sighed, again, and shook her head

-Sam, spill it- she pushed.

-He won't forgive me, Dani- he murmured, hoping for Bobby not to hear- he said it himself, I fucked up big time-

-True, but it's false he won't forgive you- she whispered back, and put a hand on his arm- I know your brother, and, he loves the hell out of you, he will forgive you. Just, give him time-

-Yeah…- Sam muttered but wasn't convinced. Danielle turned her head and watched Bobby for a minute.

-He breaks my heart- she told Sam honestly and felt his hand patting her back in comfort. She leaned against him and they stood like that for a while, until a voice coming from the hallway startled them

-Well, well, good morning, DC- Dean greeted, smirking at Danielle, who narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Sam sighed loudly and let go of Danielle. She and Dean had been a complete pain in the ass the last couple of days. They were so much alike; it was hard to hear their mutual jokes and sarcasm without wanting to commit suicide. They were childish and annoying and they got under each other's nerves constantly.

-Hello, Blondie- she replied, smirking back at him. She hated when he called her DC, she was no fucking Washington to be called that. Dean glared at her, then turned his attention towards his brother

-I went to radiology- he said-get some shots- he handed Sam a radiography and he held it up to examine it

-Holy fuck!- Danielle exclaimed, shocked by the hundreds symbols that seemed to be carved in Dean's bones. She looked at him wary and backed away. He noticed, and gave her another glare before focusing back on his brother

-Cas carved you one too- he told Sam and Danielle's mouth fell open. She was about to make some smart ass comment when a short vision hit her. She was the same scene she was in, only a distant ring announcing itself in the future. She opened her eyes and looked at Sam's pocket

-Your phone's goin' to ring…- she began and smiled as it happened- now- she completed and Dean sighed in annoyance. He hated when she predict the future like a freaking gypsy. Sam picked up his phone and answered

-Hello?- he listened for about a second and then asked shocked- Castiel?- Dani looked up at him. Wasn't that the angel's name?

-Speak of the devil- Dean muttered

-Um, Saint Martin's hospital, why?- Sam said- Cas?- he stared at his phone before snapping it shut

-What was that?- Danielle asked. A second later, a man in a tan raincoat walked over to them. She eyed him suspiciously, wondering if that was the angel. He didn't look like one. Dean answered her silent question.

-Cell phone, Cas? Really?- he inquired in disbelief- since when the angels need to reach and touch someone?- Castiel ignored her and looked directly at Dean

-You're hiding from angels now, all angels- he replied- I'm not able to simply…-

-Enough foreplay- Bobby's voice called form inside the room. They all turned to face him- Get over here and lay your damn hands on- Bobby commanded. When nobody said anything about it, he cocked his head and threw a glance towards the door- get healin', now!- he repeated. Danielle looked between him and the angel, confused.

-I can't- Castiel said

-What?- Danielle shouted, and then lowered her voice as Sam and Dean glared at her- What?- she asked again. Just then the angel seemed to notice her. Oh, joy

-You must be the clairvoyant they talk about so much- he commented, eyeing her up and down. Dean groaned lowly and was about to say something to get Castiel's attention away from Danielle, but he didn't have to

-Don't care- she snapped- what you mean you can't heal him?- she insisted

-I've been cut off from heaven, and heaven's power- he answered and she stared at him, not understanding- Certain things I can do, certain things I can't-

Bobby rolled himself over to them and Castiel saw that, making his way through the three of them. He passed Danielle and she stumbled backwards, but Sam caught her. Castiel was now facing Bobby, who had a threatening expression on his face

-You're tellin' me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap for the rest of my life?- he asked in that Bobby tone she hated, it was sarcastic, and, somehow, she sensed he was hurting, though he'd never admit it.

-I'm sorry- Castiel told him sincerely.

-Shove it up your ass- Bobby replied and rolled his chair back to the window.

-At least now he's talkin'- Dean commented under his breath

-I heard that- Bobby said and Danielle glared at Dean. Castiel walked over to them and began to speak quickly

-I don't have much time, we need to talk-

-Great- Dean retorted

-Your plan, to kill Lucifer- he told him

-Yeah, you wanna help?- he offered

-No, it's foolish. It can't be done-

-Oh, well, thanks for the support- Danielle commented in a sarcastic tone, making Sam squeezed her hand in warning. She ignored him. She was with Dean on that one. They had to stop the Apocalypse.

-But I believe I have a solution- Castiel replied- there is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer-

-Awesome, who?- Danielle asked, facing him directly. Dean was a bit surprised at her attitude, but let her be. If there was something he liked about her was that she was brave and a little crazy, but brave nonetheless

-The one who resurrected me- Castiel told her- the one who put those two on a plane. The one who put that vision in your head- Danielle stared at him in shock- God- he completed and they all looked at him in disbelief – I'm gonna find God-

-Move, Dean- Danielle hissed, walking over the door. She slammed it closed and turned to face Castiel again

-God? God didn't give me that vision- she told him, getting mad. He was dangerously approaching the taboo that was her mother and she wasn't gonna let him

-Yes, it was- Castiel said patiently- God guided your mother through the right path, and she finally was able to admit her last vision to you-

-Shut up- Danielle snapped after a minute of silence and stares directed at her- just, shut up. You know nothin' about my mother, so, just the fuck up-

-Dani…-

-Leave me alone, Sam. I'm getting' out of here, tell your angel to fuck off- she hissed and indeed, ran out, slamming the door shut on her way out. Dean stared at her shocked, but he was the only one. He was annoyed, not being able to understand her. It always bothered her, the fact that she kept secrets from him and he was always a step behind her.

Danielle ran to her car, and jumped in, starting it and driving off. She didn't know where she was going, she just, needed to get away, fast. Her mother was a sore subject, and she'd be damned if some fucking angel from fucking heaven came and talked about her like it was nothing.

She stopped in a café in town and got in. It was cold outside, but luckily, she had a jacket in her car. She ordered a cappuccino and waited, staring out the window, much like Bobby was doing earlier.

"This is stupid" she thought "we're all goin' to get killed and the devil will still be up and kickin' " she ran a hand along her face and shook her head. The waitress brought her a big steaming cup of coffee and she smiled, grateful. Those last few days she didn't get much sleep. She worried about Bobby, and she worried about everything else.

Danielle took a sip of her coffee, and groaned. They were trying to stop the fucking devil, for Christ sakes! There was just no way to do that.

"_There is a way_" a voice sounded in her head, almost causing to drop her cup "_I told you, don't give up, Dani_"

"_Mom_?" Danielle asked in her mind. She groaned again, feeling like a total nut job

"_Darlin' you've got to stop it_"

"_How? What can I possibly do, mom? Just tell me, and I'll do it in heartbeat_"

"_There is no easy answer, no easy way out, but you've got to fight. C'mon, Danielle, you fought a demon for ten years, you can handle this_"

"_I can't defeat the damn devil by myself_!" she screamed in her head

"_No, but you can see the signals and use them_"

"_What signals?"_

"_The Apocalypse is near, there will be signs to recognize"_

"_As in the Bible? Like Revelations?"_

"_Exactly like that"_

"_Oh_…" she didn't know what to say to that "_What difference does it make? I can't stop the signs either"_

"_You will"_

"_I will?"_

"_You will stop the Apocalypse; I'm countin' on you, Danielle"_

"_No, no, no, no"_ _Don't do that to me!"_ she screamed in her mind "_mom?"_

-Damn it!- she hissed, getting up and throwing a twenty in the table. She stormed out of the café, and stood in front of her car, fuming. How dare her mother say something like that to her? How dare her put that weight on her shoulders? How the fuck was she ever going to stop the Apocalypse? Danielle got inside her car, ready to break down right there. She leaned her head on the wheel and took a deep breath. And, just like that, a vision hit her. She was getting hit by vision quite often now, she thought sarcastically.

The second the vision ended, Danielle put the key in the ignition and hit the gas, speeding towards the hospital. She was going to need the guys help. She cursed the entire way there. Finally, she parked outside and ran in. She got to Bobby's room breathless as they were discussing something.

As they saw Danielle coming, Bobby looked at her and said

-You need to go to River pass, Colorado-

-Yeah, I know- she picked up her bag from the floor as Dean walked out of the room and Sam waited for her by the door- Had a vision, long story- she told Bobby before he could ask- I'll call you when we know somethin' else, okay?- he nodded and she kissed his head- Love ya, old man- she said and gestured for Sam to move, following behind him.

-What you've got?- Sam asked as they reached the parking lot

-Vision, short, but enough. You're ridin' with me or your brother?- Danielle questioned. Sam looked between the both of them; Dean was standing by the Impala waiting for him. He sighed and spoke

-Follow us to the motel, we need to get our things, then we're leaving-

-Okay, awesome- She replied and jumped into her car. She tossed her bag on the passenger seat and again, sped off after Dean.

Less than a day later, they were driving into River pass, the three of them in the Impala, against Danielle's better judgment. On the way there, and to avoid talking directly to Dean in Sam's favor, she focused in finding more about her vision. She always had an amethyst in those cases where she couldn't perform her grandmother's ritual correctly. She could still channel energy without it, but it took her longer.

When she was finally frustrated for not getting much, she told the guys about her vision

-I saw Jo Harvelle, blacked eyed, possessed- she said, upset- and, the guy that called Bobby, Rufus? I saw him too, they're on the same side, since they hadn't kill each other yet-

-Okay, so, what you think could get Jo and Rufus on the same place at the same time?- Sam asked

-No idea, but I want my friend out of there, if I have to call the damn Pope to perform and exorcism, I will- Danielle vowed seriously

-Your friend?- Sam inquired, confused

-Guess you don't know everythin' about me, uh, Sammy?- she joked, but sighed tiredly- I've know Jo since I was almost 13, and we're pretty close, as these things go- she sighed and leaned her head closer to Sam, making Dean stiffen in response- I have to help her. And if this place is as infested with demons as Rufus implied, we have hell of a job ahead of us-

-Yeah, but, we'll help her, don't worry- he told her softly and Dean groaned lowly. It was getting too much. Even if Danielle had been completely out the whole ride, he knew she was there, and it bothered him more than it should.

-So…you guys know Rufus?- she asked, trying to get the story behind it

-Met him once- Dean answered, eyes on the road

-He's a good man- Danielle said

-Yeah, I'm sure he is-

-A little moody and grumpy- Danielle smiled a bit- but he's a good man-

Things were quite after that. She leaned against her seat and closed her eyes, thinking about everything at the same time. Jo being possessed, the possibility that something seriously bad would be happening there. And the cherry of the pie? Dean. Yes, Dean, Archangel Michael's vessel. A freaking vessel. A vessel to fight Lucifer, Michael's sword.

-Oh, fuck!- Danielle's outburst caught Sam and Dean to jumped and Danielle to cursed under her breath one more time as they drove closer to town

-What?- Sam asked, turning to face her

-Bridge's broken- she said simply. Dean, for the first time, looked at her

-What?-

-Bridge's broken- she repeated, now opening her eyes. She seemed tired, for some reason

-How you know?-

-Hey, ever heard of a clairvoyant before? We see the fuckin' future, Blondie- she replied. Sam sighed and stared ahead as he saw the bridge coming in sight

-Dean…- he called, pointing further ahead. Dean followed his gaze and cursed under his breath as he stopped the car. They got out of the car, Danielle first of all.

-This is the only way in and out- she told them

-Yeah…- Sam took out his cell phone and checked for signal. There was none

-No signal- he commented and Danielle glared at him

-Thanks, Captain Obvious- she said sarcastically, making him put his phone away quickly- we have to get past this thing- she said, kicking a rock down the abysm of the fallen bridge-This is just peachy- she groaned, and went back to the Impala.

-Guess we're hiking- Sam said

-The hits just keep on comin'- Dean retorted and walked over to the car too.

-Grab as many weapons as you can take- he told Danielle

-Yeah, I know- she already had her bag with her things inside and had changed her sandals for her sneakers. She took the weapons Sam handed her and put them in another bag. Then she grabbed her own personal army bag, and slammed the door shut, earning a look from Dean. She ignored him as she waited for Sam to be ready. It was going to be an interesting hunt, since her and Dean hadn't gotten near a comfortable place yet and there was no way they could now.

-Those smarts fuckers- she hissed as they walked into town- they isolated the town, and got all the people in it. Freakin' awesome-

Both Sam and Dean ignored her as she kept mumbling to herself. It was hard for her, with her mother's little chat and Jo being in danger. She had to focus, and found it rather difficult. She finally shut up as they entered town and made their way through it. Shot guns in hand, they walked the place, seeing empty houses, wrecked cars, and just, no sign of any living thing in a few miles.

The place was totally deserted. They walked a little further, and saw a nice looking red car, a little suspicious in that ghost town. They got closer to a church, and Danielle looked through another wrecked car. This one had blood all splashed around it.

"What the hell happened here? And where the hell is Jo?" she asked herself, getting more upset and angrier by the second. She almost lost her balance as another vision hit her. If this was how things were going to be from now on, she was screwed. Those visions kept coming to her at inconvenient times. She turned around just as she heard the cock of a gun.

-Ellen- she gasped in relief.

-Ellen?- Sam asked

-Hello guys- she greeted and looked at them intently

-Ellen, what the hell is goin' on here?- Dean inquired. Ellen didn't answer, and Danielle had to keep from laughing as she saw what she was going to do next. She walked closer to Dean and splashed holy water on his face. And at that, Danielle had to laugh.

-We're us- Dean told her serious, glaring at Danielle. Ellen just walked pass them and into the church. Danielle sighed in annoyance and followed, jogging by her side. She wanted to ask her about Jo, but couldn't get a word out before she was pushed inside the church, walking through a devil's trap and a salt line.

"Demon proof" she thought, nodding her head lightly. When the boys catch up with them, Sam closed the door, and Ellen turned to them

-It's really nice to see you- she said and hugged Danielle tightly

-You too Ellen- she replied and pulled away, trying to smile at her but failing. Then Ellen hugged Dean, and slapped him, making her and Sam to flinch in surprise.

-Ow…- Dean complained, grabbing his face in pain as Danielle smirked

-Are you boys allergic to give me some piece of mind?- Ellen asked-You couldn't pick up a damn phone? I had to find out that you're alive from Rufus- she told them, sounding offended. And of one thing Danielle was sure. She was glad _she_ wasn't in her bad side.

-We're sorry, Ellen- Dean said

-Yeah, you better be. You better put me on speed dial, kid-

-Yes, ma'am- He replied and Danielle nodded her head in amusement. She had never seen Dean and Ellen interact, but it was a hell of a lot fun.

-What's goin' on Ellen?- Danielle asked her as she went down some stairs. They followed right behind her.

-More than I can handle alone- she answered

-How many demons are out there?- Sam inquired

-Pretty much…a whole town minus the dead people and these guys- she answered, as they entered a room with people sitting around a table, others standing, looking totally freaked out.

-So…- she began again, turning to Danielle- this is it, right? End of times?-

-Seems like- Sam replied. Danielle was just frozen in place, scared and desperate to ask about Jo. She looked around, and her heart seemed to tighten in her chest. There was a blonde woman, kind looking, pregnant. It just wasn't fair for them to be caught in the middle of this war.

-These are Danielle, Sam and Dean- Ellen introduced- they're hunters, they're here to help-

-You guys can handle this whole demon thing?- one guy asked, looking at them intently

-Yeah, you?- Dean replied

-My wife's eyes turned black, and she came for me- one of the guys who were sat around the table said- that kinda makes you embrace the paranormal-

Dean, Sam and Danielle shared a look and then they turned to Ellen

-Catch us up- Danielle told Ellen, seriously

-Rufus called- she started- said he was investigatin' a city with omens. Suddenly, the whole town was possessed. Jo and I were huntin'…-

-Where is she?- Danielle asked, and Ellen's eyes locked with hers

-We've got here and the place was like you saw it. We couldn't find Rufus and we split up. I was outside looking when I found them- she gestured for the people in the room and Danielle sighed tiredly

-Don't worry, we'll find her- she told her

-Anyway, these people can't just sit here- Sam said- we've gotta take them out of here-

-No, it's not that easy. We've been tryin', we already ran once-

-What happened?- Danielle inquired

-There used to be 20 of us- Ellen answered simply. Danielle looked around again and her face fell. Sam squeezed her hand lightly and went into active mode, he had to do something, help these people and get Jo out of there.

-Well, there're 4 of us now- Dean said

-You don't know how it is out there- Ellen told him warningly- demons are everywhere. We won't be able to cover one another-

-What if we give them guns?- Sam suggested- we can load more salt, cover more ground. It can protect us from more demons-

-We stop by the store, I bet they've got what we need- Dean said

-Yeah, you two stay here- Sam ordered

-Wait, what about…?- Danielle questioned, worried

-If Jo and Rufus are out there, we'll bring them back-

-You better be careful, lil' guy, I need you here- Danielle told Sam, grabbing his face in her hands, looking straight into his bright eyes. He smiled softly and nodded, while Dean stormed towards the door.

Danielle let go of Sam and they left, Ellen and Danielle looking worried after them.

-Hey, wait- Dean said as the door behind them closed- why don't you stay here and I take Ellen?-

-Why?- Sam asked, suspicious

-We'd be faster and you can help these people with the guns-

-That's what Dani is for-

-I'm just sayin'…-

-You don't want me out there- Sam stated, kinda surprised

-I didn't say that-

-You don't want me out there with all those demons…-

-I didn't say that!- Dean replied desperate

-Then let's go- Sam dared and, indeed, they left.

"We're so screwed" Danielle thought as she was showing one of the people in the room to load a shot gun.

-How you knew we were here?- Ellen asked her suddenly, startling her

-Vision…- Danielle murmured and Ellen nodded

-You saw anythin' else?-

-Besides the devil walkin' free, my godfather in a wheelchair and one of my best friends possessed? No, oh, wait, yes, I saw somethin' else, I saw my freakin' mother's ghost!- she snapped and immediately regretted. She had turned towards Ellen during her speech, and now she was staring at her, fighting the tears that threatened to spill.

-You saw Juliet?- Ellen inquired softly, wrapping a hand around hers. Danielle only nodded.

-We'll get through this, kid, I swear-

-Don't make promises you can't fulfill- Danielle replied sadly- We'll fight, and we probably go out fighting as well. It's okay for me, but I don't want Jo to end up like this-

-Neither do I, honey, neither do I- Ellen muttered and left her side to keep teaching the civilians to fight demons.

"This is so wrong" Danielle thought, sighing. After like 20 minutes waiting for the guys or any news, she got tired and decided to do some meditation. Or, well, she wanted to see if she could see further into the whole situation.

She sat on a corner on the floor, got out her amethyst and held it against her chest, tightly. She could've used the candles there, but she wasn't gonna let a bunch of strangers know her secret.

Ellen watched her as she got lost in the ritual and sighed. She was a tough little thing. After everything she went through, she deserved a break.

"We all deserve a break, but, the devil won't stop itself" Ellen thought bitterly. Then her thoughts shifted to Jo and she lost herself in them for a while.

-Dani?- Sam asked as Dean and Ellen loaded the shot guns with salt with the other people- Danielle?- he knew she was in a trance, but they had work to do-Dani- he touched her shoulder and she jumped, scared.

-Holy fuck, Sam thank God!- she murmured, jumping to her feet and hugging him tightly. Sam swallowed his guilt back. Right then, after what happened in the store and everything, he felt unworthy of her friendship. He was acting like a drama queen, but that was how he felt. Pushing his thoughts away and pulling away from Dani, they went to help the others two with the guns.

-You got anythin'?- Sam asked Danielle after a few minutes of silence between them. He knew what she was trying to do, get another vision. She shook her head in denial and he could almost feel her frustration. If there was something he was sure about Danielle was that she didn't like being in disadvantage, and, she was used to use her abilities as she pleased, most of the time. That was why she was one of the best clairvoyants out there.

Danielle was just finishing showing a woman how to load the shot gun when she caught the tenor of Dean and another guy's conversation.

-Takes one to know one, where did you serve?- the guy asked Dean

-Hell- he answered simply

-No, seriously, where?-

-Seriously, hell- he replied and Danielle had to fight to keep focused. She saw Sam by the corner of her eye, sitting in a corner. She sighed and went to him. She sat next to him, and waited 30 seconds to speak. She finally turned to him and asked

-What's wrong?- He looked at her, playing dumb

-Nothin'-

-Sam….-

-It's just…- he began, looking away from her- in the store, demons were possessing teenagers. I mean, I had to slit some kid's throat-

-You had to, Sammy, you know that- She told him trying to ease him up a bit

-Yeah, I know- he sighed- it's just, I, I used to… I wish I could save people-

-Like you did before?- The words "when you were on demon blood" hanging between them. He just stared at her, not speaking.

-I'll be back- Ellen told them

-Wait, what?-

-I can't just sit here while my daughter is out there. If I'm not back in an hour, go, get these people out of here-

-No, wait!- Danielle called- I'll go with you- she told her, getting up

-No, Dani, stay, I'll go-

-Whoa, hold on- Dean interrupted- can I talk to you for a second?- he asked Sam. He nodded and they stepped outside.

-I'm gonna go check on them- Danielle said and followed.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot" she heard Sam say "You think I'll have one look at a demon and suddenly fall off the wagon. As if after everything, I hadn't learnt my lesson"

-Well, have you?- Dean inquired and a loud thump followed right after.

-Hey, hey, hey, hey- Danielle said quickly, standing in between them to keep them from fighting- Easy, Sam- she pushed him away from Dean and checked for injuries, even knowing she was overreacting.

-If you actually think I…- Sam began, but never finished

-Enough- Danielle told them seriously- you, go with Ellen- she said to Sam, then turned to Dean- and you, you're stuck with me-

Neither of them replied, Sam stormed back inside, and Dean just stood there.

-C'mon, Dean, we've got work to do- she said, trying to get on his good side. Without a word, he followed his brother and went back inside.

"Damn Winchesters" she thought, annoyed.

After Sam and Ellen left, Danielle and Dean focused on keeping the other safe, as she tried to get another vision.

-Stop it already, you're not getting' any- Dean told her after like 20 minutes of waiting.

-Look, it's a lot from me to just stay here with you while Ellen and Jo are out there, facing God knows what- she snapped- stop bein' a jerk, if you can-

-Bitch- he murmured under his breath and she glared at him

-Got somethin' to say to me, say it in my face, Blondie- she dared

-You're a lyin', controllin' bitch-

-Controllin, yes. Lyin'? No. I don't lie, I omit-she clarified and Dean narrowed his eyes at her

-You don't lie? That's all you ever do! You wouldn't know what truth is if it kicked you in the ass!-

-Shut up, I don't lie- she replied- and stop makin' a scene, we've got people here, asshole- she said and turned away from him. Apparently, their relationship wasn't much better. It was going to take more than a few days hunting to fix that, and she didn't even know if she wanted to, or if she could.

While she worked on loading her own shotgun, she thought. She thought about Dean, and her. She thought about the fact that he probably still didn't have a clue as to why she left when she did, and why she returned. Well, the returning part was pretty obvious, but there were a lot of things he didn't know about her, and she didn't want him to know.

He always was the cool hunter that makes her go crazy, but, she had the feeling that if he knew the whole truth about her, he'd never look at her the same. It'd be even worse that right then, when he had resentment in his eyes, and hurt. Or maybe he'd understand, and things could go back to how they were, but she doubted that.

And, suddenly, a short vision hit her. She groaned as her head throbbed in pain, and she fell to the floor, Dean running fast to her.

-Danielle? Danielle what is it?- he asked, desperate

-They've got Sam…- she murmured

-What?-

-They've got Sam!- she screamed and fainted, Dean catching her before she could hit her head.

-Oh, fuckin' awesome- he groaned, shifting her so she was lying on the floor.

-Dani, please, c'mon, wake up!- he pleaded- Danielle!-

-Is she okay?- a man asked, causing Dean to snap at him

-No, she's not fuckin' okay, can't you see it?- They all looked at him shocked and he sighed- Sorry, just, sorry- he turned back to her and shook her lightly-Danielle, please, I'll be nice to you, I swear, just wake up-

-You'll be nice to me?- she asked, eyes opening slightly, her voice husky, lips curled in a tiny smile- that's new-

-Shut up- Dean told her, relieved- what you saw?-

-Ellen is comin'- she said, sitting up and grabbing her head as she did so- Oh, my head hurts like hell-

-What's goin' on with your vision?- Dean asked her, curious- they're always like this?-

-No, there's somethin' interfering with them- she answered- And we need to find it. If it's strong enough to make me feel this, we're fucked-

Dean was going to reply but a pounding on the door stopped him

-Dean, open up, it's me!- Ellen yelled from the other side.

-Let her in- Danielle commanded and he shockingly obeyed.

-Where's Sam?- he asked as he closed the door behind him

-Demons took him?- the pregnant woman inquired, scared, as Ellen shook her head lightly.

-No, he's gonna be okay- Danielle said. If he was dead, she would've seen it- You saw Jo or Rufus?-

-We saw both- Ellen answered and Danielle took a sit beside her

-Spill it, Ellen, I need to know what's goin' on, and who's toyin' with my freakin' mind-

-You got a…?- she trailed off suggestively, so not to tip off the others

-Yeah…- In that moment Dean seemed to lose it as he grabbed his shotgun and headed for the door.

-Dean…- Danielle called, getting up, following him. He stopped, and stared into her eyes for almost a minute.

-We need a plan- She said before he could- tell me everythin'-she turned to Ellen, but her hand reached out for Dean's, and pulled him with her. They weren't the best of friends, but she'll be damned if she let anything happen to him.

-Dani, one of them is in Jo- Ellen told her as she and Dean sat down- we have to get it out without hurting her-

-And we will- she promised- what else you know?-

-She called me a bitch- Ellen let out bluntly

-Seriously?- Danielle inquired curious and as Ellen nodded, she chuckled once under her breath.

-It's not that- Ellen said, thoughtful- she called me black eyed bitch-

"Uh?" Danielle thought, totally lost right then

-What kind of demons are these?- Ellen asked- salt doesn't bother them, and neither does holy water? My daughter might be an idiot, but she's not stupid, she wears an anti possession charm-

-This is weird- Danielle admitted after a few seconds of silence. She could see Dean trying to come up with something

-Yeah, all of it is-Dean agreed

-What does your instinct says?- Danielle asked him, looking straight into his eyes

-My instinct?- he retorted- my instinct is to ask Sam, or call Bobby-

-Well, darlin', we're all you've got right now, and you're all we've got, so, let's figure it out-

-Fine- he accepted- you know why Rufus came in town? There was an specific omen?- he asked Ellen. And as he said that, something clicked inside Danielle's head and she jumped from her seat, making the others two look at her like she lost her mind. She walked to the priest and asked directly

-I need a Bible, now- she demanded as Dean and Ellen kept talking, eyes still half on her. The priest looked at her strange, but gave her the Bible. She went back to sit next to Dean and opened the Bible in "Revelations". She had read the entire Bible when she was younger; ironically, her father was a very religious man before everything happened.

-Fuck- she hissed as she read- fuck, fuck, fuck- she repeated, shaking her head

-What?- Dean asked, tired of her craziness

-You said Rufus said somethin' about the water? The river being contaminated?- she inquired, remembering what she heard of their conversation-listen to this: "And there fell a great star from heaven, burning like a torch, and fell upon the river. The name of the star was wormwood, and many men died"- she finished

-Revelations?- Dean asked, eyebrows raised. Danielle nodded and closed the book.

-Are you sayin' this is about "The" Apocalypse?- the priest asked

-You could say- Dean answered, then turned to Danielle- these specifics omens are prelude to what?-

-The four horsemen- She replied- And who rides the red horse? War- she told him before he could even ask

-The cherry mustang we saw parked on main street- Dean explained, as Danielle's eyes widened

-You can't believe a car is…- The priest began

-It's what I'd rode- Dean interrupted him

-It makes sense- Danielle muttered, getting up and starting to pace- if War's a dude, and he's here, he's messin' with our heads- she scoffed bitterly- with my head. If I catch him, he's payin' for the Tylenol I'm takin' for the headaches-

-You said Jo called you black eyed bitch- Dean continued and Ellen nodded in understatement- they think we're demons, and we think they're demons…-

-What if there're no demons at all and it's just a bunch of people killin' each other?- Danielle completed- we're fucked-

-Wait, just, back up- the pastor said-Is the Apocalypse?- Danielle was about to snap, and Dean knew it, so he stepped in before things got too much out of control

-Sorry, Padre- he told him- Danielle, try to focus and see if you can get anythin' else? Who's the horseman, or whatever-

-Already on it- she wasn't about to fight when they had a job to do. She went back to her corner and got to work. She turned off all the voices around her and focused on Sam, getting their connection intensify the strength of her ability. The bad part was, she couldn't take energy from anywhere, anyone. Those people weren't there to be her spiritual fuel, and there was no way she could channel the horseman, because he was blocking her and she couldn't find him.

-Fuckin' Jesus Christ, we're so fucked- she murmured to herself. A pounding on the door made her jump and stand up, running over to Dean and Ellen's side.

-Open up! It's Roger!- someone screamed from the other side. Roger was one of the guys who were in there with them. Or used to, anyway. One of the other men opened the door and he came in, panting for air.

-I saw them- he said-the demons- Dean, Ellen and Danielle looked at each other. Danielle's thoughts were already trying to see around him, see if he could be the horseman, or possessing Roger. It was a possibility, since something was still blocking her, and it felt so much closer now.

-They know we're tryin' to leave- Roger continued and Danielle took Dean's hand, making him back away

-Wait, wait, wait, what?- Dean inquired, confused at her actions and Roger's words

-You said there are no demons- the other guy said

-There aren't- Danielle snapped- where did you go?- she asked Roger, her eyes narrowing in suspicion- Where did you see the demons and what did they say exactly?-

-Dani- Dean warned

-If we just sit here we're gonna be dead- a guy said

-No, we're not- Dean snapped this time

-They're gonna kill us, unless we kill them first- Roger spoke

-Hold on, hold on- Dean began

-No man, we've gotta leave, now- the other guy argued, grabbing a shotgun form the table

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, this is not a demon thing- Dean defended. Danielle caught Roger's gaze as he winked at her, and twisted a ring in his hand. She clutched Dean's hand tighter and jerked him away from everyone

-Look at their eyes!- Roger accused- they're demons!-

-Holy shit- Danielle hissed and grabbed Ellen's hand too, ready to make a run for it. She could see everyone's reaction. The pregnant lady gasped in horror, while others just loaded the shotguns and prepared to shoot them

-C'mon!- Danielle yelled and pushed Ellen and Dean towards the door, closing it behind her. As they ran Dean pulled her before him and dodged a shot closely.

-You remember the house where they took Sam?- Danielle screamed as they ran, one hand still clutched in Dean's

-Yeah- Ellen nodded frantically

-Lead the way- Danielle said and they ran even faster.

-Here it is!- Ellen yelled after a few blocks. Danielle sighed in relief; she was getting tired of running, being dragged by Dean.

-Okay, listen- she said before they could do anything- we've got no weapons, and two members of our families are out there. We need to be careful. Rufus has bombs ready for us- Luckily, nobody questioned her sight, and trusted her.

-I take Rufus, you take Jo- Dean told Ellen- and you, go get Sam. You saw where he was?-

-Yes, I'll get to him- she nodded confident and they spit up.

"I hope to God, if he's real, that we get out of this one alive" Danielle sort of prayed. She wasn't a believer, in the "have faith, the Lord will save you" kinda way. She believed in a lot of things, from demons to witches, and still, no sign of God whatsoever, so, that made her a little skeptic. Not that it mattered right now. The Apocalypse was there, like it or not, and they had to stop him, with God or without him.

She heard a loud noise, of glass breaking, Jo's scream, and then, she ran inside, looking for Sam. She went upstairs, where she saw Sam in her vision, and kicked a door open. She sighed in relief as she noticed Sam there, tied up and beaten, but alive

-Hey, lil' guy? You hear me?- she asked, untying him fast

-Dani?-

-The one and only- she replied, smiling forcedly-are you hurt? Did they hurt you?-

-No, I'm fine- he answered, though she could see the bruises and dry blood on his face, and she hissed, ready to punch Jo when she saw her.

-Well, c'mon, your brother must be freakin' out- she said, helping him up

-The war, it's the horseman- Sam told her as they descended the stairs

-Yeah, no shit, Sherlock- she smirked lightly as he looked at her in confusion- hey, clairvoyant here, remember? I saw you, then I figured somethin' weird was happenin'- she explained, leaving out the part about her mother's message and little episode in the café- And I guess your brother helped a little- she finally admitted, making Sam frowned

-You two workin' together?-

-Hey, you didn't leave much choice, lil' guy- she defended- we had to find you and Jo, and Rufus too. And, I can be pretty damn pleasant when I want to- she smiled again- is just that I often don't want to be pleasant with Dean-

Sam shook his head, not understanding her. The fact that he missed almost a year of her and Dean hunting together, explained a lot. He thought that it was natural for them to work together and be good at it. He sighed as they entered the living room, where Jo, Ellen, Rufus and Dean were.

-Everybody down!- Danielle yelled as another vision hit her. Seconds later, shots rang and they all jumped to the floor.

-Damn it!- Danielle hissed and tried to cover Sam since he was hurt

-Sammy, a little help here, how he's doin' it? We need to find…-

-The ring!- Sam interrupted her- we've gotta take the ring-

-The ring! Yes!- she kissed him hard on the cheek- you're a genius, lil' guy!- and then, she thought about something and cursed under her breath- Sam, where the hell is it?-

Sam didn't answer. Danielle saw Rufus and Ellen running outside and followed

-Stay here with Jo and Dean. Look for the Mustang- she told Sam and he was about to stop her, but she was too fast to catch

Danielle ran outside, and helped Ellen with the fallen priest.

-Oh, hell- she hissed and got on her knees beside Elle- keep pressure, and…- but she couldn't finish her order as someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her to the floor. She saw the barrel of a shot gun right on her face and her eyes widened in shock. It was the guy from the church, the one who'd been on the army. She didn't say anything, as she threw Ellen a careful glance. The guy tried to fire the gun, but it failed.

Danielle took her chance and grabbed the shot gun, kicking him and making him fall down. But the man had a knife, and he was about to stab her on her throat. She couldn't focused on anything else but her current situation, but she saw a vision of another guy pinning Ellen to the ground, and, seconds later, she heard Ellen's scream of surprise and the guy's command of "Shut up!"

Both women were in a shitty situation, and Danielle knew that. She only hoped that Sam and Dean could get the horseman in time. She stood very still trying to avoid the knife from cutting her skin, and, slowly, the guy backed off, as Danielle kicked the knife from him, just in case.

She jumped on her feet and went to Ellen.

-You okay?- she asked and Ellen nodded- then let's get the hell out of here- she helped her up and they went to look for Jo, Rufus and the Winchesters. Danielle left Ellen with Jo after hugging her friend for like a minute and putting a piece of paper with her cell phone number in her jacket, and ran to look for the Winchesters.

-Hey, found the horseman?- she asked breathlessly, coming to a stop in front of Sam. It was rather obvious that they had found the War, but, it was never sure.

-Yeah, took his ring- Sam held up a bloody ring and Danielle flinched away from it.

-Not in the mood for more blood, thanks- she said and for the first time, took a look at herself and groaned-I'm a mess- she murmured and Sam smiled

-We all are, now, let's go- he put an arm around her shoulder, and they went to say goodbye to their friends.

Ellen and Jo left to Nebraska, to recharge batteries so they could keep hunting evil things while the Apocalypse hung over their heads. Rufus took off quickly, after catching up with Bobby's current condition. The town's people were in shock, and pretty shaken, but they were going to be okay, eventually, and if they survive the end of the world.

As for Danielle, Sam and Dean, they left in the Impala, and drove to a little camp site on a side of the road. They were sitting on a camping bench. Sam and Dean were facing each other, and for some reason, Danielle knew that wasn't going to end well.

-Dean…- Sam began and she sighed

-Sam, don't start- Dean told him, cutting him off

-No, listen, this is important- he looked at Danielle for a long second and spoke again- you too, Dani, listen to me. I know you don't trust me- he said, referring to Dean- It's just that, now I realize somethin'- he stopped, and looked down- I don't trust me either. From the minute I saw that blood, it was the only thought in my head. And I tell myself that is for the right reasons, my intentions are good, and it feels true, you know?-

-Because it's true- Danielle interrupted- Sam…-

-Let me finish- he said-I think, underneath, I just miss the feeling- He trailed off, lost in thoughts, as Dean looked at him grimacing- I know how messed up that sounds, and I know how messed up I am- Danielle looked away then, she couldn't handle Sam's self hatred. She focused on the mountains, once her favorite view, and fought the tears that were trying to spill. But, even if she tried, she couldn't turn off Sam's voice

-The thing is, the problem isn't the demon blood, not really. I mean, what I did, I can't blame the blood, or Ruby- Danielle gripped her fists tightly at the mention of that demon bitch-or anything- Sam continued-The problem is me- he said and Danielle turned to look at him- There's somethin' in me- he began and Danielle stood up and walked over to his side- it scares the hell out of me, Dean- He admitted and Danielle couldn't tolerate seeing him like that. She wrapped her arms around him, and just, stood there.

-So, what're you sayin'?- Dean asked, his voice tensed

-I'm in no shape to be huntin'- Sam answered and Danielle stiffened, pulling away from him a little- I need to step back, because I'm dangerous-

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa- Danielle said, her hands up in a "wait a second" gesture- you're just leavin' me? Just like that? Sam, I can't do this without you- she wasn't going to beg in front of Dean, but she needed Sam to keep her strong and focused.

-Maybe is the best if we go our separate ways- Sam said

-No- Danielle replied simply and walked away, leaving the brothers staring at her as she stormed off towards the Impala, and sat on the hood. Dean was going to have her ass for it later, but she didn't care.

It was too much, now she realized it. Now she faced it, admitted it. She couldn't hunt with Dean alone, they'd end up killing each other. And she couldn't go with Sam, because he wasn't gonna let her.

-Fuck- she hissed, frustrated and angry. She tried to think of her priorities. "Bobby" she thought "he needs me. And I can't just leave him" she sighed as a plan began to form in her mind "Mom" she almost cried. She had to listen to her mother, there was no point denying that. Her whole life she spent listening, helping, trying to keep her mother from troubles, and now, she gave her a message, and there was no way in hell she was going to let her down.

"So, what now?" She asked herself "Now, I go back to the hospital, take Bobby home, and what? Stay there? Research? What?" she groaned and felt like kicking something hard. She resisted the urge, fearing she could accidentally kick the Impala, and be a dead woman.

He inner war was interrupted by Sam approaching her.

-I'm so, so sorry, Dani- he told her, with those damn puppy eyes of his that drove her nuts

-Don't- she snapped- but this isn't goin' to work, you know? You can't do rehab on this, Sam-

He sighed and shook his head sadly

-Sorry, Dani. But I can't keep doin' this. We can't keep doin' this-

-Who's "we"? I can't go back huntin' with your brother. You know what you're doin', really? Because I can find you anywhere you go, and I can drag your ass right back to me, Sam-

-I know- he replied- but, please, don't. Let things settle for a while, then we'll see what we can do-

-We see what we can do? Oh, fuck you, Sam!- she snapped, jumping from the hood of the Impala, making his eyes widen in shock- you know what? I'm gonna be just fine! Don't come cryin' to me when this whole thing didn't work! Go listen to Amy Winehouse and fuck off!- she yelled, losing her temper. Sam rarely saw her that way, so angry and mad, but, he knew he deserved it.

Danielle took her bags from the trunk of the car and walked away. Dean, seeing her doing it, ran after her.

-Where the hell you think you're goin'?- he asked, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. He flinched away from her stare. Her usually warm and beautiful ocean blue eyes were cold and furious right then.

-Back off, Dean- she hissed- I'm goin' back to Bobby, and then, we can go "our separate ways"- she said sarcastically quoting Sam.

-Danielle…-

-Don't bother- she snapped- I can handle myself. I've been doin' it for a long time now. Enjoy your hunt alone, Dean. Hope you like leavin' your brother on his own-

-That's it- he snapped too, grabbing her arm again and pulling her closer to him- you think I like doin' this? You think I enjoy walkin' away from him? Fuck you, Danielle, you don't know shit about me!-

-Oh, yeah? Fuck you too, Blondie! I came back for you two, and you're leavin' me!-

-Well, I guess we're even now- he said madly. And, hell, it felt good to get it out of his chest. He kept it hidden for so long, his pain and anger for when she left him. Danielle yanked her arm away, feeling a little guilty now.

-Dean, I don't have time to explain. Or the will to do it either- she said- I'm sorry, okay? But what do you want me to do here? I have to go back to Bobby, he needs me. And, I don't care how much you hate me now, you know I'll be there if you call- she looked straight into his eyes, and he swallowed hard, a rush of feelings passing through him, too fast to make sense of them- So, Dean, remember to call- she finished and walked away, her hands full of bags.

Both brothers stared at her as she walked further and further away. Sam knew that hurt Dean, but, he'd done enough, didn't want to risk anything by asking Danielle to stay or go with him. It was enough already, he was dead set in backing off, stop hunting, and hide from everything if it was necessary.

Dean, on the other hand, was too sure that without his brother or Danielle he was alone, totally, fucking alone, and there was no way around it. But, unlike the last time she left him, this time he had to watch her leave, as every fiber in his body yelled at him to chase after her. He didn't understand it, couldn't make sense of what he felt, but, he knew, deep down, that he needed answers, and, even if he denied it, he needed, wanted, her back.

Danielle walked, and kept walking, her bags heavy on her hands, her entire body aching. She knew where she had to go next, to her godfather. She had to make sure Bobby was alright, and then, maybe, do some research on what her mother had told her, or go on a little trip to California, see Anthony and Tyson, grab some of her stuffs, since it was going to be a long time before she could go back to any resemblance of normal.

She could feel Dean's eyes on her, and sincerely, she felt like hell. She felt exactly like when she left the first time, even if it was completely different now. She fought to keep going instead of running back to him. She had to answer as many questions as possible, and, by any means, she wasn't going to explain things to Dean if she could help it. That was something she never wanted to do. It was deeper than usual secrecy. She didn't want to admit her feelings to Dean, because if the demon managed to hurt her, threaten him, when she didn't feel as strongly, there was no way now, history wouldn't repeat itself, hurting them all more.

Even with the demon dead, there were tons of things out there waiting to have them. Michael, for example. Michael could take advantage of Dean and use her to get to him. Or, anyone, any demon, could use her against him or him against her. It was for the best, she believed, staying away. And, for now, she was sticking to her decision. She'll have to wait and see what fate reserved for them.

Indeed, they went their separate ways, even if the three of them were hurting, and would be better off together.


	3. Chapter 3: Back to the future

**A/N: Hello again! Okay, here's chapter 3, it includes the original "The End" and well, it includes Danielle's part in all that, and it clears some tiny things about the future of the story**

**Hope you like it, please review**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Jaded- Aerosmith**

**Angel- Aerosmith**

**Rebel Yell- Billy Idol**

It'd been two weeks since Danielle left the brothers. She first went to Baltimore, and got Bobby from the hospital, then drove him to South Dakota. She stayed with him for a while, helping, but soon, he was snapping at her that he was fine, and to back off, so, she backed off. She made sure he was truly okay, and she backed off. He was the only person alive who could tell her something and she'd obey without questioning. The other person was her mother.

Speaking of which, after leaving South Dakota, she drove to California. Anthony was happy to see her, and she spent a few days going through her stuffs, packing and trying to find something to clear her mother's message. But, so far, no luck.

-Dani, you've got to relax- Anthony told her as the both of them were having lunch in Anthony's loft, Tyson lying under the table, waiting for Danielle to throw him some left-overs from their meal.

-I can't- Danielle answered, taking a bite of her salad- I can't just relax and sit here doin' nothin'. This is serious Tony-

-I know- he said- but, for once, you could take this job, and do somethin' normal. It'll give you money, and you're gonna need it from what you said earlier-

She had told him a few things about her current situation, but not too much. It was dangerous for him to know too much about her. And he had gotten a job for her. His sister, Andrea, who was a fashion designer, wanted her for the new season's album. Normally, Danielle and Andrea worked together. Danielle was a pretty good designer, and most of the clothes she wore were made by Andrea, and designed by Danielle herself.

It'd be a nice break, to see Andrea, catch up. After all, she was one of her best friends, who didn't have a clue of what she hunted, and ignored the fact that she was a clairvoyant.

-I'll take it- Danielle agreed- how long will it take us? Does she have the outfits ready or she needs help?-

-She's got what you sent her back when you took off, and, a few of her own. It's gonna be a short album, exclusively you. And exclusively for some people to see- he answered- But I'm warning you. She wants you to join her in New York's fashion week-

-No way- Danielle said quickly- there's no way. It's impossible, I'm sorry. I'll do this album, but that's it. The fall-winter line won't take that much-

-This one will- Anthony contradicted- you haven't talked to her in ages. She's so happy. She has a new investor, huge guy in fashion, and he honestly wants to meet you too-

-I can't meet anyone now. I'm sorry I'm bein' such a bitch, but I have my priorities clear for now. I have to take care of a few things before I could go back to business- she told him honestly and simply- I'm doin' this because I love Andy, and my own projects are there. But after this, I'm gone. I'm really sorry-

-I know, don't be- Anthony said kindly, patting her hand- I'll take care of Andy, and I'll call to tell her to set things for tomorrow, is that okay?-

-Perfect- she smiled and took a sip of her wine- I'm leavin' in a few days-

-Back to you godfather's?-

-Don't know. I guess so, or maybe I'll check on a friend- she said, referring to Sam. She'd been keeping tabs on him and Dean the last two weeks, and something big was coming down, and she needed to be prepared to help them. The visions weren't clear, but, something was getting close to Sam, while she saw Dean working with Castiel. She let them be for now, they were safe. But as soon as things got complicated, she was running to meet them, even if they didn't want to.

-So…- Anthony began, looking at her- how's Dean doing?- he asked and Danielle grimaced. Anthony was one of the few people who knew she dated Dean, and, he also knew she saw him again two weeks ago.

-He's fine- she answered- and I'm not gonna say anythin' else about him-

-Why not?-

-'Cause I don't want to- she replied- and I'm fine with how things are-

-Who you think you're kidding, Dani?- Anthony inquired- you, me, or him?-

-I'm not kiddin' anyone- she defended- I'm just sayin' the truth-

-Danielle, I've know you since you were a brat who couldn't stay still to get a picture taken of her- he told her- and, I saw you when you were with him, remember? I know how much it must hurt you to see him again-

-I'm not hurtin'- she denied- I'm worried, and scared. But I'm not hurtin'. That chapter of my life ended-

-Yeah, as long as you believe it, keep living in Neverland, baby, but that's not true- Danielle sighed and patted Tyson's head, feeding him a piece of bread

-Look, I'm okay with it. I was the one who left, and, he probably hates me now, and I'm sure he didn't care that much about me then- she said- it's a dangerous trip to make, Tony. We can't afford weakness, and he's my weakness. The less people know it, the better. It cost me before, I'm not willin' to take that chance again-

-What is life without love, Dani?- Anthony retorted

-Oh, stop readin' Romeo and Juliet, is messin' with your head- Danielle joked, ignoring him

-I'm serious. Do you think a life without love is worth living?-

-I think a lot of things- she replied- and, I don't like to talk about love, it's cheesy and clichéd-

-Have it your way- Anthony said, getting up and putting the dishes in the sink- but one day or the other, you'll have to face it-

-I suppose- she agreed- but I'm not thinkin' about it till then-

-You're in denial-

-And you're overweight- she shot back, smiling- let it go, Tony, you're not changin' me now-

-I know, it's like talkin' to a wall-

-"All in all it's just another brick in the wall"- Danielle sang as she knocked on her head like it was a literal wall, making Anthony laugh.

The next day, she was already packed, and things were lying in her room's floor, ready to be picked up and leave. Anthony and she were going to meet Andrea at her studio. They were kind of a family. Danielle was the model, Anthony the photographer, and Andrea was the designer. Danielle even had their last name. To everyone, she was Dani California that was her nickname. But, when the magazines put her name below her pictures, she was Danielle Cooper. No one knew her real last name, only a few hunters, Bobby and the Winchesters.

-Dani!- Andrea shouted as they walked in her studio- I've missed you, girl! Where you've been?- she asked, hugging her tightly

-Around- she answered, hugging her back- Missed you too-

-Okay, enough chick flick moments- Andrea chuckled- let's get to work-

Andrea Cooper was one of the hottest designers in Los Angeles. She specialized in pin up styles, but nothing was beyond her. She herself was one of the hottest women in town. With her 5' 8'' and her raven black hair, pale skin, and electric green eyes, she was a beautiful woman. She was 35 years old, younger than her brother, Anthony, and they both were swimming in money.

Andrea and Danielle went through the designs and clothes for the album while Anthony prepared the scene and his cameras. After an hour of arguing, laughing at each other and cursing each other lightly, they finally chose 5 outfits to be the first edition of the new line.

The outfits were pin up style, and Danielle spent another hour getting ready, the makeup and her hair, along with the clothes. The first one was a set of lingerie that was her specialty. It was pretty simple and sexy looking. It was a black laced baby doll, with a structural bra, garter and black leagues with red tights. But the best of all, were the shoes. They were high heel, black with a gem in each that glowed beautifully red.

Danielle's tattoos could be easily seen and, that was what made her special. Not many models could show off her tattoos, it wasn't a tattoo friendly industry. But Danielle pulled it off, and she was very wanted for her style, though she always worked with a select group of people, most of the times with Anthony and Andrea.

The pictures didn't take long, the worst was changing clothes in between, and redoing the makeup and hair style. But after almost two hours, the album was ready. Anthony still had to print the pictures, and actually do the album, prepare it nicely and all, but her work was done.

-I've got a party invitation for tonight- Andrea commented, looking at Danielle as she changed to her normal clothes- maybe you can take a break from your emoness for a minute and join me-

Danielle threw Anthony an annoyed glance and turned to face Andrea.

-Sorry, I'm leavin' tomorrow mornin', gotta have my beauty rest-

-C'mon, Dani!- Andrea insisted- let's have some fun, hook up with some pretty boys, relax, enjoy life for a freakin' minute- she said, walking to her, smiling softly and, Danielle groaned as she gave up

-Fine- she agreed and Andrea yelped like a little girl who'd been told she can have ice cream for dinner- but as soon as you introduce me to some asshole who thinks he can get in my pants by sayin' "How you're doing'", I'm kickin' your skinny ass, Andy- Andrea laughed and hugged her

-Fair enough- she said- I'll pick you up at ten, it's in Beverly Hills-

-Okay, we can take the Camaro-

-Nah, we're not drivin', doll- she said with a weird British accent- I want to be able to get drunk without worrying about getting myself killed afterwards- Danielle chuckled and shook her head fondly

-Alright, ten o'clock it is then, I'll see you later- she kissed her cheek and looked at Anthony- You're hangin' out with your sister or you wanna help me pick somethin' nice to wear tonight?- Anthony smiled, almost smirked

-Is this party formal or casual?-

-Tim Burton's movies theme- Andrea yelled from the kitchen. Danielle looked at Anthony and smirked cockily

-Awesome!- she said, nodding her head, causing Anthony to shake his in awe at her

-You're gonna be Alice?- Andre asked as she re-entered the studio, beer in hand

-Andy, it's 4 in the afternoon! – Anthony told her sister, and she just shrugged

-I'm 35, I can do whatever I want- she replied, sticking out her tongue

-Yeah, that's totally mature, Andy- Danielle said and they all laughed. She sighed, enjoying that little normalcy right there.

-Hey, before I forget- Andrea spoke- I have a proposal from a studio down town, they want to do a calendar, with you-

-Oh…- Danielle blinked, shocked- like old times calendars?-

-Like the ones you grew up with-Andrea replied, smiling-you wanna do it?- she asked enthusiastically, raising her eyebrows, making Anthony and Danielle grin widely

-When is it? I mean, for when do they want them taken and all?-

-End of this month- Andrea replied- they're willing to go on your terms, they really want you, said you're the best pin up model out there, can't miss that awesome chance-

-So they say…- Danielle murmured- okay, I'll see what I can do, and I'll get back to you, okay?-

-Perfect, Dani- Andrea smiled-now, go get your costume ready and I'll see you at ten-

-See ya, beautiful- Andrea said, kissing Danielle's cheek and then her brother's.

-You sure you're up to it?- Anthony asked when they got in the Camaro

-I'd honestly love to do it- Danielle answered- but I'm not sure if I'll be able-

-Exactly-

-Hey, relax. I'm not gonna give her my word if I can't make it- Danielle told him, serious- I'll do what I can. Just, let me figure out how things are goin' with the guys-

-Alright, as you wish- he nodded and Danielle drove away.

Later that afternoon, around six, she already had her costume, or, outfit, and was getting a shower so she could do a little work before leaving. She wanted to check on Sam and Dean, although she knew he was with Castiel, she wasn't sure what they were doing, and it bothered her.

She got out of the shower, put on some sweat pants and a big sweater, and settled things in her room to perform the ritual and find the guys' future faster. It took her a good hour to finally get the energy she needed, and, she couldn't find Dean or Castiel anywhere. Something or someone was blocking her, and, it gave her a headache to even try.

And it was that headache that didn't allow her to search Sam's future. She had to stop, her nose started bleeding and her head felt like a hundred knives were stabbing her. It hurt, to say the least, and as much as she hated herself for leaving Sam alone that way, she was on the border of blacking out when Anthony found her and dragged her away from her room.

-Hell no!- he said, sitting her in the living room couch- you are going to that freaking party and you're forgetting this whole ritual thing for the evening, and probably tomorrow morning-

-But…-

-No buts, Danielle, I'm serious, you're gonna hurt yourself-

-But I…-

-You what? You have to help them? I know, Dani, I know, but you're not risking your health anymore, I won't allow it-

-Tony, that is not your call-

-The hell it is, Danielle- he snapped- I took care of you since you were 16 years old. I'm not stopping now, sweetheart-

Danielle looked at him straight in the eyes, and hers filled with tears.

-Thanks- she said honestly- thank you, Tony-

-Any time, doll, any time- he hugged her and then sighed- we're going Danielle-

-I know- she murmured- let me enjoy my big bro huggin' me a little more- she joked and felt Anthony's laugh shake her.

After the little argument there, at ten o'clock, Andrea was just in time to pick her up

-You're not comin'?- Danielle asked Anthony, pouting with her full red lips. He chuckled and shook his head in denial

-No, have fun you two-

-We will, bro!- Andrea replied- I'll send you pictures!- she shouted and the car drove off, both women laughing insanely. Danielle made sure she took her purse with her and her cell phone, in case something bad happened.

Andrea and Danielle arrived at an enormous house; more like a mansion really, full of people and bright with fluorescents lights.

-I'm scared- Danielle joked as they got out of the car- what is this place?-

-A friend's house –Andrea answered- I'm gonna introduce you to Liam, he's a real hotty, but not my type-

-So, you wanna throw it to me?- Danielle asked, mockingly offended- you bitch!- Andrea laughed and took an invitation out of her purse to show it to the man in the front of the house

-Miss Cooper and Miss…?- the man trailed off suggestively, after all, the invitation was "plus one", nobody knew Danielle, but the guy sure as hell checked her out

-Miss Cooper too, she's my sister- Andrea told him, smiling brightly

-Well, nice outfits- the man complimented- and enjoy the party-

-Thanks- both women said and walked in. It looked like a living room, it was very crowded, and waitresses could be seen with trays of drinks in their hands. Andrea took two glasses of champagne from one of them and gave one to Danielle, who took it grinning

-For us!- Andrea toasted- Live fast, die young, and leave a damn good looking corpse!- Danielle chuckled and they joined their glasses and then drank.

Danielle looked around as Andrea dragged her with her as she greeted some people she didn't know. It was crazy; they were all dressed extravagantly, according to Tim Burton's movies. Her "Alice in Wonderland" outfit was beautiful, and it fit right in. It was a light blue and white top, with white trousers and a long, delicate jacket that ended in tips. She was wearing a little pike as a necklace and as buttons on her coat, there were the four card symbols, pike, heart, clover and diamond. Her boots were also white, with a slim line on the top, also with the four symbols. She was actually pretty tall with those shoes too. Her hair was loose, falling in waves on her back, a tiny red diamond holding some of it from her face.

Andrea, on the other hand, was dressed as Mrs. Lovett, from "Sweeney Todd" and she wore a long black and dark red dress, with a gorgeous corset in crimson red and black. Her hair was messy, her makeup gloomy, with dark circles under her green eyes. They were almost the opposite; no wonder the doorman looked suspicious when he saw them.

Danielle enjoyed the party for a long while, she lost track of time at some point, as she took a tiny thing that she thought would be food, and ate it. It was food. It was a little piece of bread with salmon on top of it. It was truly delicious.

-Danielle Cooper, isn't it?- A male voice asked from behind her, making her turned and almost choke on her food. It was the guy Andrea introduced to her earlier, the owner of the house and party, Liam Ferguson.

-Yes, I'm Danielle, Liam, was it?- she smiled as he handed her another glass of champagne. She was drinking quiet a lot that night and thank God she ate something. Although she was pretty tired of walking around, following Andrea as she made the introductions necessary, she accepted Liam's offer of dancing. It was an Aerosmith song, "Jaded" and, honestly, she was a big Aerosmith fan.

It was hard to dance, the song wasn't really for that, but they managed, and Danielle laughed as Liam joked about his guests. She caught Andrea's gaze from one of the tables and smiled lightly, relaxed for the first time in a long time. She was enjoying that party a lot, sincerely. That was, until a vision hit her and she collapsed.

"-_You're the one Sam- A normal looking man was saying, walking towards a scared and freaked Sam- you're my vessel. My true vessel- _

_-No- Sam denied almost mutely_

_-Yes- the other man retorted. Even if she was just a guest in the vision, she could sense Lucifer, sense Sam's fear, and desperation_

_-No- he said loudly- that will never happen-_

_-I'm sorry, but it will- Lucifer said, kindly. She was freaked at the devil's kindness-I will find you- he told Sam- and when I do, you will let me in-_

_-You need my consent!- Sam realized, eyes widening in surprise_

_-Of course, I'm an angel- Lucifer answered almost smugly _

_-I will kill myself, before letting you in- Sam told him seriously, but Lucifer only sighed like he was talking to a small child_

_-And I'll just bring you back- he replied"_

Suddenly, Danielle came back to her senses, gasping for air and freaked out as hell.

-Dani, for Christ's sakes! Are you alright?- She heard Andrea ask

-Where am I?- she inquired, looking around. And then it came to her. The party, she was dancing with Liam before everything happened. Sam. Lucifer. Her vision.

-I've gotta go, Andy, I'm sorry- she jumped to her feet as nimbly as possible, and ran out. She took out her cell phone, but no calls. She whistled to get a cab to pull over and jumped in. She ordered him to go to Anthony's loft as she leaned against the seat, tired, scared to death, and worried.

"Sammy, my God, what the hell is this supposed to mean?" she thought, and then, as sudden as the previous vision was, she was hit by another one. It looked like the second part of the other one

"_-Why me?- asked a very sad, very pained looking Sam_

_-Because it had to be you, Sam- Lucifer answered sympathetically- I'll make it up to you in the end-he said cryptically and Sam looked up, eyes shining with tears, but Lucifer was already gone. _

Again, Danielle came back to reality gasping for air.

-We're here, lady- The taxi driver told her. She took a fifty dollars bill from her purse and handed it to him, jumping out of the car.

She ran inside Anthony's loft and went immediately to grab her bags. Luckily she had them ready. She didn't care if she woke up Anthony of what was Andrea thinking right then, she just wanted to get to Sam, fast. She was planning on calling Bobby once she was on the road, or maybe Dean.

She didn't even change her clothes as she opened the car of the garage and threw her bags in the Camaro's back seat. She got in, and sped off, her purse on the seat next to her. She took out her phone and there were 20 missed calls from Andrea, by none from Sam. So, she decided it was time to call Bobby.

-It's 3 a.m., this better be good- he answered his phone, his voice husky with sleep

-No time to explain- she said quickly- you know where Sam is?-

-Oklahoma, why?- he asked suspiciously

-Town?-

-Garber, why?- he repeated, but Danielle had already hung up.

"He's gonna kick my ass for it later" she thought and hit the gas, trying to reach Sam as soon as possible.

She drove for hours, and if it wasn't because she had to fill the tank of her car, she was running out of fuel, and her body too. She hadn't eaten since the party, and the alcohol in her system seemed to be catching up.

She stopped in a gas station in some town in Texas, and got out of her car, her legs aching for being sitting so long. It'd be almost a day of driving, and her entire body ached. Danielle went inside, it was early in the morning, around 6 a.m, but luckily, the store in the gas station was open.

She bought some cokes, chocolates and chips, paid for them and the gas, and left again. She put the bag with stuffs on the passenger seat, and then, she thought she saw something outside. She grabbed her gun, but the threat wasn't outside, hell no, it was inside her own freaking car.

-Who the hell are you?- she asked, cocking her gun in his direction. It was a man in a suit, almost bald, with brown shiny eyes and a cocky smirk on his lips

-My name is Zachariah- he answered and she immediately glared at him suspiciously. He was the angel behind Dean, forcing him to say yes to Michael.

-And now, we're going on a little trip, Danielle-

-What…?- she started to ask but never could get the full sentence out. Zachariah touched her forehead lightly, and she fainted.

Danielle stiffened a little, but she felt something soft against her, then everything rushed back to her.

-AH!- She screamed, jumping from a bed without a mattress.

-Jesus fuckin' Christ, Danielle!- a familiar voice scolded her and she tried to focus through her panic

-Dean?- she asked, looking at the bed where she had been a second ago

-Yeah…- he answered and then took a really good look at her- what the fuck are you wearin'?- he inquired, shocked. Danielle looked at herself and her eyes widened.

-I… um….- she mumbled- I didn't have time to change- she explained- I had a vision of Sam, and ran to find him-

-Where you've been? Freak's convention?- he smirked at her and she glared at him

-Shut up, long story- she said- where the fuck am I?-She questioned, looking around the room. It seemed to be a motel room, somewhere.

-I think we're in Kansas- Dean answered, moving to the window. She followed him, and gasped in horror at what she saw.

-C'mon- Dean muttered, grabbing her hand and dragging her with him. Once outside, he let her go, and threw her a slight glance

-For fuck's sakes, get over it!- Danielle told him, hurrying her pace so she could walk ahead. But that only gave Dean a better view and he smirked. He quickly sobered up as they walked the empty town. It was like déjà vu, only worse.

-This is a freakin' ghost town- Danielle commented, following Dean as he moved- it creeps me out- she murmured but kept going. They walked a few more blocks, checked a few abandoned buildings and cars, until she heard a noise.

-Dean- she hissed- this way- she pulled him by the hand and they saw a little girl, messy and dirty, bending over the pavement, her hair covering her face.

-Dean…- Danielle warned, knowing full on that it was the typical horror movie scene when the girl scares the hell out of them.

-Little girl?- Dean asked tentatively, getting closer to her. Danielle tried to pulled him away, but he was hard to move

-Little girl?- Dean repeated. Now, they could see the girl was crouching over a teddy bear, and broken glass, and seemed to be crying

-Are you hurt?- Dean asked her, almost next to her now. She didn't answer

-You know? The whole not talkin' thing is getting' a little creepy now- Dean said and kinda chuckled. Danielle's eyes widened in horror as she saw blood falling from the girl's mouth. She pulled Dean away again just as the girl attacked them with a knife.

Dean pushed Danielle back and dodged the girl's stabs. He finally punched her in the face and she fell, unconscious.

-Ow…- he complained and then turned to Danielle, who was watching him warily-you okay?-

-Yeah, you? Did she hurt you?- she hurried to ask, walking to him

-I'm fine- he looked away from her worried eyes and his stare fixed on a wall further ahead. Danielle followed his gaze and read

"CROATOAN" Painted in red on the wall.

-Shit…- he murmured and suddenly, a group of people appeared beside the wall. They looked possessed, or really mad.

-Run!- he hissed, grabbing Danielle's hand and dragging her away. She did what she could in her high heels, but those damn guys could run. They kept running like bat outta hell until they reached a metal fence and stopped dead on their tracks. Dean pulled Danielle behind him, shielding her and waited.

A second later, shots rang over their heads and they both jumped to the floor, covering themselves as best as they could. A song started to play as Dean pushed Danielle to move, and got behind a wall to take cover.

-What now?- Danielle asked, freaked and, well, freaked.

-We should wait until night- Dean answered- can you get anythin' from your visions?-

-Don't know, let me try- she replied and closed her eyes, focusing on seeing their close future. Quickly, a sharp pain, like a knife stabbing her head, paralyzed her, scaring the hell out of Dean too.

-Dani? C'mon!- he hissed, shaking her- Dani!- he whispered, and finally, she opened her eyes- fuckin' Jesus Christ!- he cursed, holding her- are you okay?-

-My head's killin' me! That damn angel is blockin' my visions- she said, her voice still husky and strained

-Damn angel? Which damn angel?- Dean inquired

-Zachariah-

-Zachariah put us in here?-

-I guess so, otherwise I'd be in Oklahoma by now- she replied

-Alright, we'll figure somethin' out- he said, and kept holding her. It was cold, and she was wearing no useful clothes. He looked at her again and smiled lightly. Danielle had always been a beautiful girl, only with that outfit, she looked pretty damn irresistible.

"Not the time, not the place" he reminded himself, sighing as Danielle leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. He knew, could feel she was scared, and, he didn't blame her. It was a shitty situation, and he still couldn't figure why Zachariah sent them there. Them, specially, Danielle. What was out there that could be important for her to know?

The light of the day came and went, and Dean shook Danielle lightly, who had fallen asleep against him. For the first time in years, he re-lived the feeling of having her in his arms, and seemed that he couldn't get enough.

Dean shook his head as they got up, and walked over to the fence, to tear a hole and get on the other side, where the sane people were apparently.

-Stay here- Dean told Danielle, who looked at him skeptically and shook her head in denial, making her long hair bounce

-No way, I'm not leavin' your side, don't wanna be eaten by those things…- she said, shuddering

-Those things- Dean explained- were humans once-

-Seriously? And what the hell happened?-

-Croatoan-

-And that is…?- she raised her eyebrows suggestively

-Demonic virus-

-O…kay…- she nodded, pretending to understand

-I'll explain later- he said, rolling his eyes- help me with these- he pointed to a part of the fence that was underground and they both got to work. At the end of it, Danielle's beautiful outfit was ruined, and stained with dirt. She sighed, looking at herself and then shrugged.

"What the hell!" she thought "as long as I'm alive. We're alive" she added mentally.

-C'mon, don't have all night- Dean hurried and helped her get under the fence. She tore a side of her pants, and now a good portion of skin was exposed, which made Dean smirk, of course.

-Shut up- she murmured and waited till he crossed too. Now that both were on "sane territory" they didn't know what to do.

-Let's see what we can see, shall we?- Danielle suggested, trying to cover herself a little more, but gave up quickly.

-Fuck, it was a nice outfit…- she murmured and took Dean's hand. It wasn't something she wanted to think about, she just wasn't gonna let him out of her sight while they were there.

"Wherever there is" she thought. And, she had the answer right in front of her face.

"August, 1st, 2014" it read an alert marquee on the fence.

-Oh, fuck- Danielle exclaimed. Dean looked focused on something, until he pulled her with him and walked over to a car.

-What you're doin'?- Danielle asked him, but he just let her go and opened the car's door.

-You're hotwirin' a car- Danielle muttered- naturally- She waited until the car was running and jumped in. She was kinda glad for the warm of the car, even if it wasn't near enough.

-Check if I've got any signal- Dean told her as he drove, handing her his cell phone. She took it, and looked at him sarcastically

-You wanna have signal in the future? You must have a very good phone company-

-Shut up and do it- he snapped

-Whatever- she tried to check it, but of course, there was no response. She decided to avoid bragging about it with Dean, so instead, she turned on the radio. But all she got as static.

-That's never a good sign- she muttered.

-Croatoan's pandemics, reaches Australia- a voice said from the back seat, making both Dean and Danielle to jump

-Jesus Christ!- she exclaimed, turning around to face Zachariah

-You, send us back, you son of a bitch- she hissed, making Zachariah chuckle and Dean stiffen

-You've seen how this world is now, haven't you, little girl?- he asked-croatoans all around it, people dying…- he trailed off and smiled at her- you'll get back, all in time- he grinned again at her and turned to Dean

-Three days Dean- Zachariah told him- three days to see where your actions will lead- he threw Danielle a glance too- both your actions-

-What's that supposed to mean?- Danielle inquired, beating Dean to it

-It means that your choices have consequences- Zachariah answered. He looked intently at Dean, holding the newspaper he had on his hands up- This is what happens if you keep saying "no" to Michael- Danielle's eyes widened and she locked her gaze on Dean.

-Have a little look and see- Zachariah said, and then, disappeared.

-Freakin' angels- Danielle hissed and looked at Dean. She was about to ask if he was okay, but it'd be a stupid question. She thought about their next step. They were stuck in there until they figure out how to get away. And, whose help could they ask to do that?

-Bobby- she said suddenly, freaking Dean out

-What?-

-Bobby, we need to find Bobby-

-Good idea- he agreed and hit the gas towards South Dakota.

Eight long hours later, they arrived at Bobby's.

-Dani, wake up- Dean nudged her awake and she jumped out immediately, anxious to see her godfather.

-Bobby?- she called- Bobby! I'm comin' in!- she announced and entered the house, Dean right behind her. The place looked hideous, empty, destroyed and dark.

-Bobby?- she asked again, now kinda desperate-No!- she gasped, seeing the wheelchair alone, no Bobby or even a corpse to find. She ran to it and pulled it up, seeing a bullet hole right where Bobby's chest should've been.

-No…- she murmured- Bobby…- she felt her eyes burning with tears, but before she had time to do anything Dean pulled her up and hugged her tightly.

-Stay here- he told her and she looked at him confused, tears not quiet falling, but shining in her ocean blue eyes- I'll be right back- he kissed her forehead and for a moment, she forgot about everything else.

What was wrong with Dean? Was it the whole being back together in a hunt thing? Or the future? Or both? She didn't know, but it was weird, and it scared her. God only knows what they could find in the future. Maybe she told him her secret, maybe she just spilt all the truth out and now, he was going to find it.

-Oh, fuck- she murmured and went to follow Dean. He found him in Bobby's study, holding his journal.

-"Camp Chitaqua"- he muttered- that's where we're goin', c'mon, Dani- he took Bobby's journal and dragged Danielle out, willing to get some answers as to what the hell was going on.

Danielle lost track of time as Dean drove to wherever he wanted to go. She started to think about everything, every possibility running through her head, every thing she could've done wrong, or right, who knew? And after a while, with Dean's warm presence and her tired mind, she fell asleep again.

-Dani- Again, Dean shook her awake. It was nighttime and the place was too dark for her

-Damn- she complained- what now?-

-Now, we're gonna find some answers- he told her and they got out of the car

-Wait- she reached out to him and grabbed his hand- it's not gonna be easy to sneak out on those guys- she pointed to a pair of men looking very much like soldiers

-Not dressed in that- he said and smirked a little- we'll handle it, c'mon, since when you're afraid of anythin'?- he asked, challenging her

-I'm not- she defended- but, this is a whole new level of crazy- she sighed- even for me-

-Don't be a wuss and let's go- again, he gripped her hand tightly and made their way inside.

-Oh, baby, no!- he exclaimed as they noticed the Impala parked there. He walked over to it and circled it, examining it- Oh, no, baby, what did they do to you?- he inquired, looking sadly at the inside of his car.

-Dean…- Danielle urged- let's go- but then she felt something hard hitting her head, and everything went black.

-What the hell?- Dean grunted, pulling at the handcuffs that were holding him back. He looked up, and saw himself, loading a shotgun

- I should be asking that question, don't you think? In fact, why don't you give me one good reason why I shouldn't gank you right here and now?- his future self demanded

-Because you'd only be hurting yourself- Dean replied with a chuckle, and then, he noticed Danielle, laying there, not handcuffed, just, unconscious

-What'd you do to her?- Dean asked, trying to break free to help Danielle- let her go, man- he pleaded- I'm no shape shifter or demon or anything, okay?-

-Yeah, I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water…..nothing. But you know what was funny? Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?- he stopped and then shook his head- wait, first, explain me how the hell is Dani here?-

-Zachariah- Dean answered, eyes locked on Danielle's still form-I'm you from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked me from my bed and threw me five years into the future- he turned to his future self and glared at him- And she's 2009 Danielle- he threw a glance her way and sighed- I don't know why she's wearing that- he admitted

-Wait, so, Zachariah put you two here? Where is he? I want to talk to him-

-I don't know- Dean replied

-Oh, you don't know- The future Dean retorted sarcastically

-No, I don't know. Look, I just want to get back to my own freakin' year, okay!- his gaze rested in Danielle again- and help her, she looks kinda pale…-

-Okay- Future Dean walked closer to him, and crouched down, staying eye level with him- If you're me, then tell me something only I would know- Future Dean challenged. He thought about Danielle, and smiled lightly

-Remember the first time with Dani?- he asked- we stole some of her underwear, favorite pair, red and black, laced and damn soft. She still doesn't have a clue- he smirked as the other Dean nodded

-Touché- he said and got up. He looked at Danielle, who still wasn't moving and his eyes shined with something like remorse, guilt, and pain- So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?-

-I guess. Croatoan virus, right? That's their endgame?- Dean asked as his future self loaded another gun

-It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that-

Dean seemed to be taken that in as he watched Future Dean

-What about Sam? And Danielle?- he inquired. There was something wrong on the way Future Dean looked at her and it creeped him out

-Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it…-

-What do you mean Sam didn't make it? You weren't with him?-

-No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in, hell, five years-

-We never tried to find him?-

-I got other people to worry about- Future Dean said, loading his guns on a bag and throwing a longing glance at Danielle's unconscious form.

-And what about Dani?-

-Dani…was with him in Detroit alright- Future Dean answered, his voice bitter-she spent a whole freakin' year tryin' to escape her vision and…-

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!- Dean interrupted him- what vision?-

-Lucifer was goin' to use her in a ritual, she saw that, and did everythin' she could to avoid it. Damn, she even tried to kill him-

-Kill him? How?-

-She made a deal with a demon, said if she could channel enough power, she'd be able to waste him- he scoffed- that went down quickly-

-Is she…?- Dean asked, scared of the answer

-She died in Detroit- Future Dean replied, now fully staring at her- you wanna know the best part? She was a fighter, she tried everythin', and I mean everythin'. She stayed with Bobby when Sam and I split up, and then she came to us-

-She came to us?-

-It was tough, I won't deny it- Future Dean said- but she did well. She came clean, told us everythin', and yet, we couldn't save her…- he trailed off, both of them looking at Danielle as she stiffened but didn't wake up

-Where are you going?- Dean questioned as he saw his future self grabbing the bag with weapons and preparing to leave

-I got to run an errand-

-Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?- he threw a look at Danielle- what about her?-

-She's not goin' anywhere any time soon- Future Dean answered- and yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So, yeah, you stay locked down-

-Okay…. Fine! But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?- Dean shouted as Future Dean walked towards the door. He partially turned and looked at him

-No, absolutely not- he said and checked Danielle- watch out for her-

-How in hell…?- he was about to ask how in hell he could do that handcuffed, but, Future Dean was already gone.

Dean looked away from the door

-Dick- he murmured, still a little shocked with the news.

"So, Dani dies" he thought and he could feel his pain even if right then, he knew she was fine "I've gotta get us out of here"

Ten minutes later, Danielle wasn't waking up, and now he was worried. He took out an iron nail from the wooden floor and opened his handcuffs, then he ran to Danielle.

-Dani? Dani? C'mon- he muttered, shaking her lightly. Knowing she was dead, and that after all that time, she told him the truth, he just had to save her. There was no way he could live in a world without her, and without his brother.

-Danielle, please, baby, wake up- he pleaded- Dani?-

-De…Dean?- she groaned, her eyes fluttering open- Is that you?-

-Yeah, it's me, c'mon, can you walk?- he asked as he helped her sit up

-I think so, yeah-she tried to stand up but she stumbled right back to her ass- Ouch...- she complained- I don't feel so well- she admitted

-Don't worry, stay here, I'll handle it-

-Handle what?- she inquired, gripping his hand tightly- what's goin' on? Where are we?-

-Long story short, I have to follow my future self and see what I can find out about the future-

-Future self? What the hell is wrong here?-

-You don't remember what happened?- he asked her and she shook her head in denial- we're in 2014, Zachariah put us here-

-Oh…- she looked around- and future me is with future you?- she questioned and then groaned- that doesn't help my headache- she said. Dean stared at her, not knowing what to say. He understood his future self better now. He was an asshole, because he had nothing to live for. No Sam, and no Danielle. It was weird to him right then, but he knew Danielle was the one he could end up with, and, finding out she's dead, shook him pretty bad.

-Dean?- Danielle asked, worried

-It's okay- he told her, smiling softly, which made her suspicious the second he did it- I'm gonna save you-

-You're gonna what?-

-You'll be fine- he said and got up

-Dean wait!- she tried to get up, but it was near impossible

-No, relax, Dani. Stay here, and I'll be right back-

-But…-

-Please- he begged, and, she nodded slowly. It was strange, the way he was acting. She let him go, and stayed there, lying on the ugly mattress, that along with her clothes, weren't helping her physical pain.

-Damn- She groaned and again, tried to get up. And again, she fell on her ass.

"What the hell is happening?" she thought. She sighed, and tried to focus on getting a vision instead, but the second she tried, her head felt like it was going to explode.

-Ugh…!- she cried, gripping her head in pain and bending over herself. And that's how Dean found her when he got back. Well, he was pushed inside the house by himself, and that only confused Danielle even worse.

She looked at them, as they argued

-What the hell is wrong with you?- Dean yelled. Well, one of them did. She stared at them and tried to figure who was her Dean, the 2009 one, and who was the future Dean. She thought it made sense for the one dressed with a blue shirt was Dean, since that was what he was wearing when he left.

-Me? You shot a guy in cold blood!- Dean shouted back

-We were in an open quarantine zone. Got ambushed by some Croats on the way out- Future Dean explained

-How you know?-

-'Cause after a few years of this, I know. I started seeing symptoms about a half an hour ago. Wasn't gonna be long before he flipped. I didn't see the point in troubling a good man with bad news-

-You just blew him away in front of your own people. Don't you think that freaked them out a little bit?- Danielle flinched as he said that, she was confused as hell, and couldn't understand a single thing they were saying, though she could guess Future Dean killed someone, and, well, that the guy he killed was infected with the virus. Thinking it through, it was good enough for her.

-It's 2014. Plugging some Croat, it's called commonplace. Trading words with my freakin' clone…..that might have freaked them out a little! This isn't your time. It's mine. You don't make the decisions. I do. So, when I say stay in, you stay in!-

-Stop- Danielle said, getting up and, for the first time, standing up on her own- wow, I'm awesome- she smiled and then her eyes locked with Future Dean's.

He couldn't believe it. He stared into her ocean blue eyes, with that golden glitter they used to held, and, he lost it. He walked to her, forgetting Dean, and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, her lips crushing with hers, making her gasp.

Dean stared at them in shock. He was seeing Danielle kissing his future self, and, something wasn't right. She shouldn't be doing that, it bothered him. She was meant to be with him, not anyone else. Even if he spent most of his time denying it, he knew, deep down it was true.

Future Dean pulled away from her. It'd been so long since he felt her against him. He had to deal with his guilt every day, with the fact that he couldn't save her, but now, now he had her in his arms, and for a minute, he didn't feel anything but her warmth.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa- Dean said, grabbing Danielle by the waist, and pulling her away from Future Dean- back off, pal- he told him. Danielle seemed to be on a trance. She didn't understand, but his kiss, felt so good. Desperate, hungry and pained, but good.

-Sit down, Dani, you're stumblin' again- Dean said, sitting her on an empty chair

-Wait- she spoke- what the hell was that?- she asked Future Dean- why'd you kiss me?-

-Because I love you- Both Dean's and Danielle's mouth hung open as their heard those words- I couldn't save you, baby- Future Dean knelt in front of her, resting his hands on her legs- I couldn't save you. You tried to kill the devil, and I wasn't there to protect you…- he murmured- after all we've been through…-

-I…Wait, so, I'm…- Danielle swallowed hard and looked up at Dean, who was still in shock from his future self statement.

-I died?- She asked, looking back at Future Dean, who nodded, his hands going to her face, caressing her cheeks softly

-I'm so sorry, baby- he said, and, though it was weird as hell, she smiled

-It's okay…- she told him, and that right then, brought Dean back to reality. Now he saw exactly why he loved her. Or, his future self did. She was told she was dead, and there she was, telling him everything was gonna be okay, trying to soften his guilt.

-What was the mission about?- Dean asked, making Future Dean stand and Danielle to look between them as she listened. Future Dean walked over to his bag and took out an ancient gun that Dean seemed to recognize

-The Colt- he said, surprised. That night Castiel had told him the Colt was what they needed to kill the devil. And now…

-The Colt- Future Dean nodded

-Where was it?-

-Everywhere- Future Dean replied- they kept moving it from one place to another. It took me five years, but finally, I got it- he smiled a bit and looked at Danielle-I'm gonna make justice for you, baby, like I promised-He looked back at Dean, then his gaze shifted between them both- Tonight. Tonight we're gonna ice the devil-

Danielle stared at the gun, wondering if it was "The" Colt they were talking about. She stood up and walked over to it, as Future Dean left it in the table. He kissed her once again, and then walked out, leaving Dean and Danielle alone. She took the gun in her hands and watched it in awe

-Is this the real Colt?- She asked, her eyes shining with curiosity

-Yeah- Dean nodded and walked over to her side- Listen…-

-Don't worry Dean- she interrupted- just because your future self kissed me and loved me, doesn't mean we have to be together. I know how you feel about me- she told him and he seriously doubted it- and I'm not askin' for mercy. I'm bein' honest here, I don't expect you to forgive me and go back to how things were-

-That's not what I…-

-Dean, really, don't strain yourself, let's deal with this, and then we can deal with this- she said, pointing to him and then to herself.

-C'mon, we're leavin' at midnight- Future Dean walked in the cabin

-Wait, "we"?- Dean asked, standing close to Danielle. It was his protector's side, he didn't want anything happening to her

-Yes, you're comin'- Future Dean said- you'll be fine, Zach's lookin' after you, right?-

-No, that's not what I mean. I want to know what's going on-

-Yeah, okay- Future Dean walked over to them, and his eyes locked for a second with Danielle's, but he soon focused on Dean again- You're coming because I want you to see something. I want you to see our brother-

-Sam? I thought he was dead- Dean told him, not getting it

-Sam didn't die in Detroit. He said "yes"- Future Dean replied and Danielle felt her heart shuttering. After all she did to help Sam, now he was saying "yes" to the freaking devil.

-Yes? Wait. You mean…-

-That's right. The big "yes" to the devil. Lucifer's wearing him to the prom-

-Why would he do that?- Danielle inquired, and Future Dean's eyes locked with hers again

-Wish I knew- he answered, and then looked at Dean- But now we don't have a choice. It's in him, and it's not getting out. And we've got to kill him, Dean. And you need to see it, the whole damn thing, how bad it gets so you can do it different. So you can save her-

-Wait, if the devil killed Danielle…-

-It means Sam killed her?- Future Dean retorted, and Danielle's face paled- Yes, that's what it means. You see, the devil is pretty damn sadistic when he wants to, and, he wanted her to see her best friend losing the battle, and herself-

-What about the ritual?-

-She never made it to the ritual. She really pissed Lucifer off, and there's not comin' back from it-

Danielle couldn't believe it. And, she couldn't stand them talking about her like she wasn't there

-Wait, so, I pissed off the devil? And then what? He possessed Sam and killed me? Why am I so special?-

-I don't know, baby- Future Dean replied-but I sure as hell won't let him get away with it- he turned to Dean again, and he flinched from the look on his eyes- you need to see this, and do it different-

-What'd you mean?-

-Zach said he was gonna bring you back, right? To '09? Both of you?-

-Yeah-

-Well, when you get back home you say yes. You hear me? Say yes to Michael-

-That's crazy. If I let him in, then Michael fights the devil. The battle's gonna torch half the planet!-

-Look around you, man! Half the planet's better than no planet, which is what we have now. If I could do it over again, I'd say yes in a heartbeat!-

-And why didn't you?- Danielle asked, curious. Future Dean looked at her with remorse and guilt in his gaze

-I've tried! I've shouted 'yes' till I was blue in the face! The angels aren't listening! They just, left…..gave up! It's too late for me, but for you…- he reached and caressed Danielle's cheek softly, in a very loving gesture she found hard to understand

-Oh, no. There's got to be another way-Dean refused to let his future self convince him of something he thought was crazy and just, non acceptable

-Yeah, that's what I thought. I was cocky. Never actually thought I'd lose- Future Dean's stare locked with Danielle's- never thought I'd lose you- he murmured- But I was wrong- he turned to Dean, his hand dropping from her face- I was wrong. I'm begging you, say "yes"- Both Deans stared at each other until Future Dean sighed-But you won't. 'Cause I didn't. Because that's just not us, is it?- he ask rhetorically, not really waiting for an answer.

Danielle didn't know what to say. She wanted to comfort him, seeing how upset he was, but, there were two Deans, and she couldn't choose who was more desperate. If Future Dean, seeing himself failing again, or her Dean, seeing all the horror of the future and not being able to change it.

"But he will change it" she thought "he'll change it, and I'll help him"

-Dani…- Future Dean called- you stay here, baby, nothing's gonna happen, okay? You'll be fine-

-No, wait, I wanna go too- she protested

-No, Dani- both Deans said in unison- no way- Future Dean told her- you bein' here is unnatural, and if somethin' goes wrong and he kills you, again…- he trailed off and swallowed hard- I couldn't stand that-

Danielle searched his eyes for any bluffing sign, but all she saw was determination, and, shockingly, she saw love. Or, well, she thought he looked exactly like he used to when they were together, those shiny green eyes that made her smile every time, and feel safe.

Slowly, she nodded, and both Deans let out a sigh of relief.

-You're not messin' around, are you?- Future Dean asked her, serious- I know you, Dani…-

-No, I swear I'll stay here and wait for you- she vowed- I really don't want to die- she tried to joke, but it was too real for that. Future Dean kissed her, hard and sweetly, then he grabbed his bag, the Colt, and left. Her Dean smiled at her, and brushed a hand over her face, not sure what to do then. He didn't want for things to be weird after everything was over, so, he chose to keep things as platonic as possible, let the decision to her.

After they left, Danielle began to feel light-headed and even weaker than before.

-Damn angels- she hissed, sitting down and grabbing her head in her hands.

-That's nothin' a good Tylenol won't heal- Zachariah said as he popped into the room, causing Danielle to jump in surprise.

-Jesus fuckin' Christ! Can't you knock?-

-See, a lady shouldn't use that language- he scolded, making her smirked in response- and what's the fun in knocking?- He retorted, walking towards her until he was just a few inches away

-Whoa, personal space- she murmured, backing away from him, holding her hands up. Zachariah smiled and stood where he was

-So? Seen enough already? Want me to get you back to your precious car?- he asked

-Why did you send me here? Us?-

-You needed to see what became of the world- he replied- and, of you-

-The devil killed me- she nodded- well, at least I die before the virus kicked in, that would've suck- she grimaced mockingly

-Always a big joke- he sighed- exactly like Dean- he shook his head and looked at her- listen, you can't be here any longer, it's dangerous-

-Why?-

-Because you're dead here, and, there's a short amount of fun you can have playing with time-

-Oh…- she whispered, her mouth forming a perfect "O". She felt light-headed again, but something else was wrong besides that

-Alright, what about Dean?-

-I'll take him as soon as he's done- Zachariah replied- don't worry, nothing's gonna happen to him-

-Yeah…- she nodded, and then shook her head

-Your time's up here. But, I'd like you to talk to your boyfriend when he gets back-

-He's not my boyfriend-

-Give it time-

-You've got some kind of fetish with time that you say it so often?- she asked, rolling her eyes. Zachariah laughed loudly and then shook his head in awe

-Let's go- he reached for her and touched her forehead lightly, and, again, everything went black.

"Dani?" she heard a faint voice ask. It sounded familiar, but she couldn't truly say who it was.

-Danielle, c'mon- She tried to open her eyes, and sit up, but she fell on the floor as she tried

-No! Don't do that- someone said softly, lifting her from the floor and placing her in a much comfortable place.

-Sam?- she asked, opening her eyes to see her best friend hovering over her, his face worried. He nodded and suddenly, her arms were around his neck, and she was hugging him tightly.

-My God!- she exclaimed- you scared the hell out of me, lil' guy!-

-What?- he inquired, confusion written all over his face

-I saw you… and Lucifer…- she said, staring at him. Sam seemed shocked, but nodded sadly, making her pout- I'll be alright, Sammy, I promise- she told him, and hugged him again

-Hey, is she okay?- Dean asked as he opened a door. She pulled away and realized she didn't have a clue as where they were

-Where are we?- she questioned, trying to move away from Sam, but her entire body ached and her head also began to.

-Damn angels- she hissed. Dean smiled at her softly, and walked closer to them. She couldn't help but notice. And because she knew Dean like the palm of her hand, she grinned sweetly at him, eyes shining with contentment that things were okay finally

-We're in Kansas, your car is still in Texas, though- Sam answered her and she groaned

-Damn angels- she repeated. Again, she tried to get up, she just couldn't give up. But, gravity had other intentions as she fell on a mattress and closed her eyes, tired

-You should sleep, Dani, you don't look so good- Sam told her, smiling lightly

-Okay- she couldn't find the will to say no, so, she curled up on the big bed she was in, and quickly fell asleep.

Sam got up from the bed and walked towards the door. He felt a new hope; he felt like maybe, there was a way to make it through. And, he could also guess that his brother and Danielle had something going on. So, he decided to let them handle it themselves. He saw Dean looking at her like she was an oasis in the middle of the desert, and he couldn't help but smile.

-Hey, you stay with her, I'll go get us some dinner- he whispered to Dean and he nodded in response. Sam shook his head, amazingly happy for them. He knew they wanted to be together, they couldn't help themselves. He walked out, and closed the door behind him, going to the Impala to go grab some Chinese from a nearby restaurant he saw as they were passing by.

Dean stared at Danielle's gorgeous body and sighed. She was still wearing that ridiculous outfit, like a grown Alice in Wonderland, and, he'd be damned, but she looked breathtaking. She was curled up, her arms under the pillow, she was lying on her stomach, and, damn, she was beautiful.

He sat down next to her, trying not to disturb her, and sighed. His mind was still in the future, in the moment he saw his future self kissing her like she was the only woman in the planet. And that was how he felt. Like she was the only one he wanted to be with. But it wasn't that easy. She still had some explaining to do, and he didn't know if he could handle her evasion without losing his temper.

Dean caressed her face softly, earning a loving sigh in return, making Danielle move and catch his hand with hers, and holding him like he was a teddy bear. He smiled at that, she was truly beautiful; he didn't get tired of thinking about it. It'd been a few shitty 6 years. And, he hated to admit it, but he thought of her a lot. Every time he wished he had his ass saved, he wished she was there to do it. She always saved his ass just in time. And loved to brag about it.

He yawned, tired as well, and laid down beside her, her warm body unconsciously moving closer to his. He sighed, and prayed for whatever force was out there that he had the strength to handle her when the moment was right. As for now, he was just going to sleep, have some overdue rest. And maybe, just maybe, he'd dream about her, about her beautiful ocean blue eyes, her sensual lips saying his name over, and over again. Without really wanting to, he dropped an arm on her back, and she sighed in contentment, though it was more like a purr. And they both enjoyed, after everything they saw witnessed that day, a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Throw away your television

**A/N: Hello there again! Thanks so much for puttin' my story in your favorite ones, it's awesome to know somebody is actually readin' **

**But again, I'll annoy you to review, because that would help me a lot, if you guys tell me how the story is going, so I don't mess up**

**Anyway, a warning, note, or whatever for this chapter. It's "Changing Channels", but I cahnged a few things, like the CSI miami parody, I made a Criminal Minds parody. Don't get me wrong, I'm a bigCriminal Minds fan, seriously, but talking with a friend I realized how fun could be for Sam to play Reid, so I changed it. If you don't like it, here's the warning so you can skip that part. **

**So, the songs for this chapter are.**

**Pretty Woman by the King of Rock and Roll, Elvis Presley**

**Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode**

**THanks for reading. The next chapter is already done, so if it's not so much to ask, could you please review? Please? Pretty please? There will be some Dean-Danielle action in the next chapter... and it will be up sooner if you review... :)**

**Love, Maggie**

-What are you watchin'?- Danielle asked as she came out of the bathroom, dressed in her normal clothes.

-It's a, hospital show- Dean answered, his eyes not moving from the TV, Dr. Sexy M.D. I think it's based in a book- he said. Danielle took a look at the screen, and saw two people making out, she shrugged, and walked over to the table, where Sam was.

It'd been about a month since the whole "back to the future" thing, and they'd been hunting nonstop ever since. They had a pagan god case, and then a semi-demon child. Oh, yes, and, after that, Dean lost a poker game with a witch and was a nice little old man, Danielle still teased him about it. Luckily for them, well, him, Sam re-won his years for him, and now things were back to normal, kinda.

-Found anythin'?- she asked Sam, who shook his head in denial

-No, this says it was a bear attack- he replied, referring to the strange death they were investigating in town

-And you don't believe it because…?-

-Because whatever it was, chased Randolph through the woods, tore his door apart, went up the stairs to his room…-

-Okay, okay, I get it- she said- mind if I miss this one? I'm kinda tired-

-No problem- Sam told her and smiled, grabbing his suit jacket- Ready Dean?-

-Yeah- Dean murmured and got ready to leave- be careful- he told Danielle, who rolled her eyes at him

-Sir, yes, sir!- she mocked with a military salute and smiled. Dean smirked at her and they took off, leaving her alone in the room.

Although they had time to figure things out, they didn't. Danielle and Dean's relationship was better, but not the best. They still had issues, and, she didn't know when the hell she was finally going to spill the beans. She knew she had to, but, it was hard for her, because telling the whole story to Dean would be different than telling Sam. She didn't feel as strongly towards Sam, and if he decided to run off, screaming she was nuts, she could handle it, but not Dean. She couldn't even think about his rejection, it hurt her.

"And hell, haven't I been through enough already?" she thought and sighed. Maybe it was worth it, or maybe she'd lose him for good, and, that wasn't an option. She had to do something. But what?

Danielle decided to go clean her guns to keep safe, and then arranged a few things with Anthony over the phone. Actually, she called him and put on the speaker, so she was cleaning the guns and taking at the same time. Practical woman she was. She had to settle things for that calendar they offered her to do. She had take nit, after asking the guys their opinions and they said they were gonna need all the money they could get. And that job was well paid for her, since they wanted her specifically; she had an advantage at negotiating the pay.

After almost an hour, all her guns were clean and ready to shoot, and she had arranged everything with Anthony. It was going to be Andrea's designs she was going to wear, and she was glad they still were on good terms after what happened. She totally abandoned her in that party a month ago, but Andrea let it go, took it in the same easy going manner she always loved. So, now they were back in business, for a while at least. It was going to take a few days to finish the job she was in with the Winchesters, and after that, they were going to California. Yes, they. Dean and Sam insisted in joining her, and she thought it was going to be an interesting trip.

When the guys returned, she was lying on the bed, watching TV. Not really watching as channel surfing for something good. There was nothing.

-Hey- she greeted them, sitting on the bed as they came in

-Hi- Sam replied and closed the door behind him- we've got news-

-Shoot- she said, listening carefully

-I checked the guy's house- Sam told her while Dean went to grab a sandwich from the fridge- and, there is a 8 feet tall hole where the front door used to be-

-Right…- Danielle nodded like he was saying an alien was in the room, non important and she didn't care, she wanted to get to the good stuff.

-Like a…-

-A Hulk size hole- Dean completed and she chuckled, but noticing they were serious, she sobered up

-Really? Hulk?-

-Maybe- Sam answered

-But- Dean said- it turns out, Bill Randolph had a bad temper- he took Sam's lap top, which was on the table, and read- he had two charges for aggression, bar rolls, and had a court order to assist to anger control sessions-

-So…- she stood up and walked over to Dean

-You may say you wouldn't like him when he's angry- Dean joked but looked serious

-So… Hot-tempered getting' killed by TV hot-tempered- Sam said- kinda sounds like he deserved it, doesn't it?- he scoffed and Danielle looked at him confused- it all is starting to make sense-

-What? How is startin' to make sense?-Danielle inquired, tilting her head in a childish gesture

-Well, I found somethin' in the crime scene- Sam told them, taking a candy paper from his pocket

-Hey! You know I love those!- Danielle scolded him and frowned

-These aren't mine- he said in a condescend tone

-Just desserts- Dean murmured, and then added loudly- sweets, messin' with people before killin' them-

-Uh?- she wasn't getting it, and, she didn't have a vision to lead us there, they found it in the newspaper, so, she was lost

-We're dealin' with a Trickster, aren't we?- Dean asked Sam and Danielle's eyes widened in surprise

-Sure looks like- Sam muttered

-Good- Dean spoke- I've been waitin' to gank that motherfucker since "Mystery Spot"- Danielle looked at them obviously confused, but they ignored her, so she just decided to wait till she heard them say something important

-You sure?- Sam questioned

-Yeah, I'm sure-

-No, I mean, are you sure you wanna kill him?-

-Son of a bitch didn't think twice about icing me!- he replied and that caught Danielle's attention. If that creature, whatever it was, tried to kill Dean, he was going to pay. It'd be the same if it were Sam, but, killing Dean? Was a major offense in her book.

-I know, I'm just sayin'..-

-What are you sayin'?- Dean asked, and Danielle stood in between them, preventing a fight to explode- if you don't wanna kill it then what?-

-Talk to him- Sam suggested softly

-What?- Both Danielle and Dean inquired

-Look, think about it- he said- he's one of the most powerful creatures we've ever met. Maybe we can use him-

-For what?- Dean questioned, but Danielle remained silent. She knew what Sam was trying to do.

-He wants to use the Trickster to stop the Apocalypse- She said and Dean looked at her like she was nuts, then realized she wasn't the one thinking that and turned to his brother

-Look ,the Trickster is like a Huge Hefner, right? Wine, woman and music. So, maybe he doesn't want the party to end- Sam defended- maybe he hates this "angels and demons" shit as much as we do. Maybe he'll help us-

-You're serious?- Dean inquired

-Yeah-

-Ally with the Trickster?-

-Yeah…- She was about to ask if that was wise, but she didn't have to

-A bloody, violent monster and you wanna be Facebook friends with him?- he retorted- Nice, Sammy-

-The world is gonna end, Dean, I'm just sayin' it's worth the shot, that's all. If it doesn't work, we kill him-

Dean was silent for a second and then he sighed

-How are we gonna find the guy anyway?- he asked

-Well, it never takes just one victim, right? He'll show- Sam seemed way too optimistic about that, and it made Danielle uncomfortable.

She knew Sam felt guilty, and, to be honest, no wonder, but he was acting desperate now, and Sam being desperate was never a good thing. She met him when he was in the worst shape ever, emotionally torn and messed up, but he still had control, and nothing to lose. Now, they have a mission, and the three of them have a lot at stake, and it bothered the hell out of her, because she couldn't just lose them, any of them.

-Wanna help with the stakes?- Dean asked her, making her snap from her own thoughts. She nodded and went to sit next to him on the bed, while Sam sat by the table, listening to a police radio for more news.

Danielle started to sharpen the wooden stake to kill the Trickster and they were all in silence. She hated it, but didn't know what else to say. Things were pretty fucked up, and, there was no time to relax and think about it, hell no. She still was wondering about telling Dean the truth, but sincerely, she didn't have the courage.

"I've got a possible 187" the radio sounded "at the old fabric on route 6"

-Hey, guys- Sam called and they both listened carefully

"I can't even describe what I'm looking" the cop was saying to another cop it seemed "just, send everybody! "

-Okay, that sounds weird- Dean said

-Weird enough to be our guy?- Sam shot back

-It's worth the shot, c'mon- Danielle got up and walked out to load the stakes on the Impala. She carried her personal .22, always. And after everything was set, they took off to find themselves a Trickster.

When they arrived to the old factory and got out of the car, Danielle said

-There was a murder here. And there're not police cars, nobody- she followed Sam and Dean as they went to grab the weapons from the trunk of the Impala- how does it look to you?-

-Creepy- Sam answered, making Danielle smirked. Dean took the stakes they had previously sharpened, and gave each of them one, and a flashlight.

-Let's do this- He murmured and looked at Danielle- you, stay close-

-Yes, granddaddy- she mocked him

-I'll never hear the end of it, won't I?- he replied, shaking his head

-Guys…-

-Sorry, let's go- they went inside the factory, that honestly, looked totally creepy, abandoned, because it was, and, plain wrong. Danielle got a bad feeling, like she often did, but no visions.

Dean opened a door with the number 4 painted in it, and, when they stepped in, Danielle gasped in shock. She was dressed like a nurse, while the guys were dressed like doctors, and, everything pointed to believe they were in a hospital.

-What the hell?- Dean exclaimed. Danielle looked at them shocked, a funny expression on her face. Right then, two nurses walked pass, giving Sam a knowing glance.

-Doctor- one of them greeted, then the other

-Doctor- she smiled at both of them, causing Danielle to glared at her

-Doctor?- Sam inquired, frowning. Dean reached for the door behind them, and opened it, revealing a couple making out in a janitor closet.

The three of them looked at each other, confused. Slowly, they started walking, until a nurse reached Sam and slapped him in the face

-Ow!- Sam complained, grabbing his face in pain

-Seriously?- the nurse asked him

-Seriously what?-

-Seriously, you're brilliant, you know that?- Danielle and Dean raised their eyebrows and stared at the scene in front of them- and a coward- the nurse added- you're a brilliant coward-

-Uh, what are you talking about?- Sam inquired and the lady slapped him again, making Danielle chuckled once

-As if you don't know- the nurse replied and left.

-I don't believe this- Dean commented

-Which part?-

-That was Doctor Piccolo- he said

"Doctor, uh?" Danielle thought "She looked like a nurse…" she shook her head, realizing that was not important

-Doctor Ellen Piccolo- Dean was saying while he walked away from them- Sexy, though serious doctor…- he stopped when he reached the lobby- of the Seattle Mercy Hospital!- he ended the sentence with a hand gesture indicating the name of the place. Sam walked to him and faced him directly

-Uh, Dean- he began- what the hell are you talking about?-

-The doctors getups, the sexy interns, the "seriously". It all makes sense-

-What makes sense, what's going on?- Sam asked. Danielle was standing next to Sam, listening carefully. A couple of male doctors passed by, checking her out and she moved a little closer to Sam, watching them warily

-We're in Dr. Sex M.D- Dean told them

-Dude, what the hell?- Danielle questioned- we're in a TV show? A bad TV show as it is…-

-I don't know- Sam said

-No, seriously, what the hell?-

-I don't know-

-One theory, any theory- she begged- c'mon, lil' guy! You're the brainiac-

-The Trickster trapped us in "TV land"- he suggested

-That's your theory?- Dean interrupted- that's stupid-

-You're the one who said we're in "Dr. Sexy M.D"- Sam retorted

-Yeah, but TV land isn't TV land. I mean there're actors and lights and producers, you know?-

-This looks pretty real- Danielle agreed

-It can't be- Sam muttered- Guys, how can it possibly be real? –

-I don't know, alright?- a woman passed them and Dean followed her with his eyes- and that's Doctor Wang, the sexy but arrogant heart surgeon- he looked further ahead, and Danielle too, she was curious as to what he was staring- And that's Johnny Drake- he said- he pointed to a guy sitting on a hospital bed- but he's not even alive, he's a ghost in the mind of…- another woman entered the room and he nodded-of her. The sexy but neurotic doctor over there-

-Okay, I get it, they're all sexy, shut up- Danielle snapped lightly

-So, this show has ghosts?- Sam inquired, ignoring her-Why?-

-I don't know- Dean answered- it is compelling-

-I thought you said you weren't a fan- Danielle joked

-I'm not- he looked at her and she smirked- I'm not!- he turned around, trying to avoid her gaze and froze

-Oh, boy- he exclaimed

-What?-

-It's him-

-Who?- Danielle moved so she could see what Dean was seeing. A man, long hair, pretty good looking was walking towards them in a white coat. "Another sexy doctor" she thought sarcastically. Dean turned to Sam and her with his eyes wide open

-It's him- he told them- it's Doctor Sexy- the man approached them and smiled flirtingly at Danielle, who backed away a little. She didn't feel comfortable in her sexy nurse clothes, it was too fit for her, and that was saying something. He then looked at Dean

-Doctor- he greeted. Dean smiled like a 12 year old meeting Justin Timberlake and lowered his gaze

-Doctor- he replied. "Doctor Sexy" turned to Sam and greeted him in the same way

-Doctor- Sam stood there, not answering, till Dean hit him in the leg

-Doctor- he said, nodding. "Doctor Sexy" turned to Dean again

-You wanna give me on good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Beale?- he asked and Danielle raised her eyebrows, amused. Dean looked at them, nervous

-One reason?- he inquired. "Doctor Sexy" nodded-Sure- he smiled and looked down, noticing that the doctor was wearing tennis shoes.

-You're not doctor Sexy- he said, pushing him against the wall

-You're crazy- The man answered, while Danielle and Sam watched

-Really? Because I'd swear that part of what makes Doctor Sexy, sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots- Danielle snorted at Dean's knowledge of the man's fashion as he continued- not tennis shoes-

-Yeah, you're not a fan- Sam commented

-TV freak- Danielle coughed

-It's a guilty pleasure- Dean replied

-Call security- "Doctor Sexy" said

-Yeah, go ahead pal. You see, we know what you are- Dean told him and Danielle shivered as she felt a sudden wave of power, and everything went quiet after that. The people there wasn't moving, and the man behind Dean's hands turned into a shorter, blonde guy

-You guys are getting' better!- he said, chuckling. He then moved so he could see Danielle-Nice to meet you, sweetheart- he greeted

-Get us the hell outta here- She commanded

-Or what?- The Trickster asked- I don't see wooden stakes- he said, gripping Dean's arm and moving away from him-

-It was you in the police scanner, right?- Sam inquired- it was all a trick-

-Helloooo?- the guy pointed to his face- Trickster?- he laughed- C'mon! I heard you three were in town and you brought on the big ammo- he grinned at Danielle, well, at an specifically part of her anatomy, but she remained still- how could I resist?- he wiggled his eyebrows like a cartoon and Danielle snorted

-Where the hell are we?- Dean asked

-Like it?- The Trickster inquired, walking away a little- it's all home made. My own set, my own actors- he turned back to them- call it my own little play box-

-How do we get out?- Dean questioned

-That my friend- said the Trickster, smiling- it the 64 dollar question-

-Whatever- Danielle rolled her eyes

-Look, we just, we need to talk to you- Sam interrupted her- we need your help-

-Mmm-mmm- The Trickster nodded- let me guess. You two knuckleheads broke the world and you want me to clean up your mess-

-Please. Just five minutes, hear us out-

-Sure- the Trickster spoke condescendingly- tell you what. You three survive the next 24 hours here, and send me the beauty later to have some fun, and then we'll talk-

-Screw you- Danielle snapped, and Dean was about to

-Survive what?- Sam asked before either Dean or Danielle kill the Trickster

-The game!- he answered in an obvious voice

-What game?-

-You're in it-

-How do we play?- Dean inquired

-You're playin' it-

-What are the rules?- Danielle asked and the Trickster wiggled his eyebrows at her, again, and then disappeared

-Son of a bitch!- Dean said.

-C'mon, let's try and get out of here- Danielle told him, as they started to walk around the hospital again

-And by the way, talkin' with monsters, hell of a plan- Dean told Sam sarcastically

-Shut up, not helpin'- Danielle snapped- so, what do we do know?-

-You know what I'm doing? Leaving- Dean replied and then, the doctor from before, the one who slapped Sam tried to do it again

-Lady, what the hell?- Sam asked her, tired of the slapping thing

-You're brilliant, brilliant-

-Yeah, and a coward, you already said that- Sam retorted- but I've got news for you. I am not a doctor-

-Don't say that- the woman told him with a gasp, making Danielle roll her eyes- you're the best brain vascular surgeon I have ever met. And I've met plenty- Danielle looked at Dean, her eyebrows raised in a sarcastic gesture, but the lady kept talking

-So that girl died on your table. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault. Sometimes people just die- Sam nodded like he understood but then said

-I have no idea what you're sayin' to me-

-You're afraid- the woman replied and Danielle sighed in annoyance- you're afraid to operating again, and you're afraid to love- Danielle saw as the girl practically ran off like a cheerleader in prom, and looked at Sam knowingly

-Yeah, we're getting' out of here-

-Thanks- she replied sarcastically. They started walking again, but only took a few steps before they were interrupted again

-Hey, doctor- a man called

-Yes?- Dean asked

-My wife needs that face transplant-

-Okay- Dean spoke- you know what, pal? None of this is real, okay? And your wife doesn't need jack squat, okay?- Dean turned around and walked away, while Danielle and Sam followed

-Hey doctor- the man called and shot Dean on the back

-You son of a bitch!- Danielle hissed and grabbed Dean as he fell to the floor

-Real, it's real!- Dean said, gasping

-No, no- Sam shook his head as he tried to help Dean up- no, no, no, no, no. Hey, we need a doctor here!-

-You're a freakin' doctor!- Danielle yelled at him- c'mon, we need to get him to surgery-

-What?-

-Just, c'mon- she couldn't explain why she was acting that way, but something told her that they had to play along the Trickster's game, and that was exactly what she was doing, in order to save Dean

Once in the surgery room, Dean was lying on the hospital bed, while Sam was supposed to be operating him. Instead, he was looking down at his hurt back like it was going to bite him

-Sam, c'mon!- Danielle urged, giving him a scalpel and nodding seriously. He shook his head at her

-Sam, do somethin', c'mon!- Dean said

-I don't know how to use any of this shit- He muttered to Dean and Danielle

-Figure it out!- they both replied in unison, making him grimace in annoyance

-Sam!- Danielle hissed. He looked at her and nodded, trying to clear his mind

-Okay, I, um…I need a… pocket knife, floss, sewing needle and a fit of whisky-

-What?- Danielle inquired, staring at him shocked

-Now!- he replied

-Hey! Watch your tone with me, lil' guy!- she scolded- Now, move it ladies!- She ordered the other nurses as she took Dean's hand and crouched to look at him face to face

-We're gonna save you, okay? Just, trust the idjit- she smiled, using Bobby's word and Dean grimaced in pain- Sam, c'mon!- she hurried and when they got him what he asked for, he started to work

-We're okay, how's it look?- Dean asked Danielle, who was still crouching next to him

-Yeah, you'll be fine- she said reassuringly.

Suddenly, she began to feel the floor shaking, and her eyes widened in shock

-What the…?- she murmured but didn't have time to react as she was standing in front of a crowd of people, dressed in a tight red tank top, and a short leather skirt, with white high boots and devil horns.

"Ugh! Devil horns? I look like a whore" she thought to herself and looked around. She tried not to giggle as she saw Sam and Dean on some kind of scenery, their feet gripped to the floor, and a very dangerous looking stick dangerously close to their happy places.

-Oh, no- she gasped, chuckling, as she realized where they were now. She had the best place, she was sure, since she wasn't going to be hit on the jewels by some hard plastic ball. Nor that she could be hit in the jewels, but, anyway.

-Let's play, nutcracker!- the Japanese host shouted enthusiastically. The guys looked freaked as she stood there, watching, and holding some kind of publicity image. She smiled at Dean as she saw his eyes searching the place, and falling on her, finally. He smirked for a second, before she raised her eyebrows playfully, eyeing the stick with the yellow ball meaningfully

Dean's eyes widened in shock and fear as he thought about the purpose of that thing. The host turned first to Sam

-Sam Winchester…- he said, and then began talking in Japanese, so neither Danielle, nor Dean, or Sam understood a thing. What the host was saying sounded like a question

-Count down- he said and the digital chronometer began to lower its numbers

-What? Uh…- Sam muttered- What am I supposed to say?- he asked Dean

-You think I know?- Dean replied

-I, I, I don't understand Japanese- he told the host, who repeated the question for him. That was no use, though.

-Is he screwing with me?- Sam asked Dean and turned to the host- I don't know how to speak Japanese!-

Just as he said that, a cornet rang next to Danielle, making her jump. She noticed that almost all her tattoos could be seen and cursed the Trickster under her breath. She didn't like to feel exposed, and that way, she was feeling exposed, and she looked like a freaking convention whore.

-Damn creature- she hissed, but was distracted by the host again

-I'm sorry, Sam Winchester- he said

-You sorry? You sorry for what?- Sam inquired freaking out- Dean?- His brother shrugged as the stick with the ball hit Sam on his balls, ha, check the irony, and Danielle and Dean covered their mouth in shock

-Whoa! Nutcracker!- the host shouted as Sam's eyes were almost jumping out of their sockets.

-Sam?- Danielle asked, as she walked a little closer to him. The other girl was with the host, so she had to take the chance-You okay?- He looked at her like he was anything but okay, and she turned to Dean, who seemed to be realizing that what happened to his brother, was going to happen to him.

A funny noise began to sound, making Danielle backed away a bit

-Now what?- she asked, tired. She saw Castiel entering the stage

-Cass?- Dean inquired

-Is this another trick?- Sam questioned

-It's me- Castiel answered- what are you doing here?-

-Us? What you're doin' here?-

-Looking for you, you've been missing for days-

-Well, get us the hell outta here then!- Sam told him

-Let's go- Castiel reached for them, but, just like that, he disappeared, like the Trickster had done before

-Cass?- Dean asked

-No, no, no, no- the host told them-Mr. Trickster does not like pretty boy angel- he then added something in Japanese none of them catch, and Danielle began to walked away again, not willing to be near Dean when they hit him

-Dean Winchester…- the host called and asked his question, then he said- count down!- with a hand gesture

-What do I do? What do I do?- Dean asked panicked- I don't wanna be hit in the balls!-

-I don't know, um, just, a…wait!-

-What?-

-I played a doctor!-

-What?-

-I played a doctor, in Dr, Sexy M.D. I played a doctor-

-So?-

-So, the Trickster wants you to plain this role- Danielle interrupted him- Just answer the question-

-In Japanese?-

-Yes! C'mon!-

-I don't know Japanese!-

-Try!-

-Damn it!- he hissed and pressed the red button on the lectern he was tied to- The digital chronometer stopped right in 0, as Danielle let out a sigh. The host looked at Dean expectantly. Dean spoke a few words in Japanese, making Danielle's hang open in shock. The host said something else, then he looked at Dean, smiling sickly

-Dean Winchester, nutcracker champion!- he shouted

-How'd you do that?- Sam inquired

-I have no idea- Dean replied smiling

-So, that's it- Sam said- if we play our roles…-

-We survive, yes- Danielle completed- now, prepare, because we're gonna change scenery soon-

-How you…?- but he didn't have time to finish his sentence. They appeared in a sitcom scene, where everything was green, and there was a big sandwich on the table. It looked like a motel room, in fact, it looked like the motel room they were before it all started

-What the hell am I wearin'?- Danielle inquired, looking at herself. She was only on a pair of laced underwear, and, if she was uncomfortable before, that didn't' compare to how she felt now

-Nice outfit- Dean smirked at her and she glared at him

-How long are we gonna keep doin' this?- She asked, hiding behind Sam

-Maybe forever- Sam replied, looking at the audience, that was laughing like he just told the best joke in his life

-Maybe we die here- He added and they laughed even more

-How is that funny?- Dean snapped- Vultures- he hissed

-Dude, I miss my clothes!- Danielle complained and again, the audience laughed- oh, for fuck's sakes!-

-Cass?- Dean asked as Castiel walked through the door- What you're doin' here?-

-I got out-

-Out of where?-

-I don't have time. It's stronger than it should be-

-What? The Trickster?-

-If it is a Trickster-

-What you mean?-

-Well, helloooo!- The Trickster made his appearance and threw Castiel against the wall, then he put tape over his mouth.

-That's the way I like 'em- he said, smirking at Danielle and her lack of clothes

-Okay, man, back off- Dean told him seriously, shielding Danielle with his body, or covering her was a better word. Castiel got up and faced the Trickster, but the most amazing thing of all, was that they all noticed how his blue eyes widened in recognition as he looked at the blond short man

-Hello, Castiel- the Trickster greeted good-naturedly and then he moved his hand, and Castiel was gone.

-Do you know him?- Sam asked and at the same time

-Where did you just send him?- Dean inquired

-Relax- The Trickster said- he'll live- he smiled mischievously- maybe…- the audience laughed again and Danielle hissed

-Well, you know what? I'm done with the monkey dance- Dean told him, walking closer to him and leaving Danielle uncovered again- okay? We get it-

-Yeah? Get what, hotshot?-

-Playin' our roles, is that your game?-

-Half the game-

-What's the other half?- Sam asked, suspicious

-Play your roles, out there- he answered, gesturing with his hands

-What's that supposed to mean?- Dean questioned

-Ya know…- the Trickster said- Sam, starring as Lucifer, Dean, starring as Michael. The celebrity death match! Play your roles!-

-You want us to say "yes" to those sons of bitches?- Sam asked, confused

-Hell yeah!- the Trickster answered- let's light this candle!-

-We do that the world will end- Sam said

-Yeah? And whose fault is that?-

-Hey, shortie, back off- Danielle told him

-Oh, sweetheart, I just getting' started-

-Oh yeah? And with all this, where do you fit in? Heaven or hell?-

-I'm not on either side- he replied

-Yeah right- Dean stepped in- you're either Michael's or Lucifer's bitch, so, who would it be?-

-You listen to me, you arrogant dick- the Trickster said-I don't work for any of those S.O.B, believe me-

-Nah, you're somebody's bitch, alright- Danielle said

- Honey- he told her- you're role is much smaller, but necessary, okay. You've got a lesson to learn. And you two, you're gonna suck it up, and play the roles destiny had chosen for you- he told the guys

-And if we don't?- Sam defied

-Then you stay here in TV land- the Trickster answered- forever- he sighed- 300 channels, and, nothing's on- he snapped his fingers and everything was black for a second.

-Ugh…what the fuck?- Danielle hissed as she took in her surroundings. She was dressed in a long old fashioned skirt, and a white blouse with black high heels. She slowly touched her hair, and groaned at the amount of hair spray there. She looked around, and could've sworn everything was in black and white.

-What the….?-

-Honey, I'm home!- She heard Dean call, walking through the front door of the house they were in. Her eyes were wide open, and he was smiling forcedly. He walked over to her and grinned even more- You forgot? It's family night!- he said enthusiastically. She stared at him in awe, his eyes telling her to play along.

-Um, of course I remember, dear- she replied, smiling too- where's is that nice brother of yours?-she asked, sighing under her breath

-Hello, Dani!- Sam greeted, entering, wearing a gray suit, like he just came back from work. And now that she noticed, Dean was dressed like that too. Suddenly, a baby could be heard crying, and Danielle's eyes shot open in shock

-You better take care of the little Dean, Dani- Sam told her, and she just stood there, froze

-I'll get him, sweetheart- Dean said and walked out of the room.

"Little Dean?" she thought "WHAT THE HELL?"

Slowly, Sam made his way to her

-Dani- he murmured- are you okay?- She looked at him like he was insane for asking that, which honestly, he was. Sam sighed, seeing Danielle's scared and freaked face. Before he could say anything else, Dean returned, holding a little baby in his arms.

-Oh, God…- Danielle gasped as Dean walked over to her and handed him the baby

-Here, honey, he wants his momma- he told her, smiling. Danielle took the baby in her arms, but she felt numb, like she was about to let him fall on the floor. She couldn't understand. They were playing a role she couldn't comprehend. Was that what the Trickster was talking about?

"_You're role is much smaller, but necessary, okay. You've got a lesson to learn"_ she remembered him saying. And, for all that was holy, what the fuck did that mean?

-Danielle, I'm gonna go see if dinner's ready- Dean told her and exited the room again, leaving a very confused Danielle and a disoriented Sam, and a non-existent baby in her arms.

-Dani…- Sam called, gripping her shoulders and guiding her to sit on a couch- focus, please- he said- we need to get out of here, you need to play your role-

-What role?- she snapped, her eyes piercing his, and making the baby whimper softly- Am I supposed to be a 50s housewife?-

-No- Sam replied- I think this goes beyond that-

-How could it possibly?- she asked, frustrated

-Think about it- he muttered while they heard Dean moving around the kitchen- you, Dean- he said- the baby- he looked meaningfully at the boy in her arms, who was now quietly staring at her with green eyes, just like Dean's.

-Jesus Christ!- she gasped

-Aham- Sam nodded, relieved she got the picture

-But…-

-No buts, do now, think later- he said- c'mon, I can't stand this freakin' suit- he stood up from the couch, leaving her sitting there, staring into the baby's eyes.

-Oh God- she murmured again. There was no way that meant what she thought it meant.

"Dean and me?" she thought "together? Seriously? After all that happened? How?" Her mind was going circling the same pattern. She remembered the trip to the future, and future Dean kissing her. The way he kissed her, like she was the only woman on Earth. And later, when the Trickster said what he said, and where he put them? Couldn't be a coincidence. Probably not, but she wished it was. It was pretty disturbing, the fact that a powerful creature, an angel and who know who else were sticking their noses into her and Dean's business.

-Damn things- she cursed and the baby smiled, showing a tiny little teeth. Usually, Danielle wouldn't be a around a baby that long, she didn't know how to handle them, but that baby seemed quiet, and easy to take care of.

"This isn't real" she told herself "I just have to play along, and then we're outta here" She nodded and stood up, careful not to drop the baby.

-Dinner's ready, sweetheart!- Dean called from the dining room. She couldn't believe it. Dean never called her that. She called her "baby", "gorgeous" or Dani, but not sweetheart, or honey. She hated those nicknames, too clichéd, and, normal.

Danielle walked into the dining room, and put the baby on a baby carriage. Dean was sitting on the head of the table, a big chicken waiting to be slashed in front of him. Sam was sitting on his right, with a bowl of smashed potatoes in his hands, and it all looked pretty surreal. Danielle took a seat on Dean's left, the baby next to her, sleeping peacefully, and they after Dean cut the first piece of chicken, they ate.

It was a nice, homey, fifties, set and she hated it. She hated the domesticity, the routine feeling that hung over her head. She dedicated her career to show that style, but she never wanted it for herself, it was more than she could handle. And it drove her nuts just to think about it.

They ate the strange dinner in silence, she was praying to be taken away from there any minute, she couldn't stand that feeling too much longer. When they finished, she got up, cleaned the table while the guys drank a scotch in the living room, and then she put the baby to sleep. She took him upstairs, and laid him down on his crib. The nursery was decorated in light blue and white, with tiny bunnies and bears painted on the walls, and a unicorn on the blanket.

She put the baby down, following what she thought women usually do for that and the little guy kinda sigh in comfort. She couldn't help but smile as he opened his eyes and again, she noticed they were the same as Dean's, like a copy of them, inserted in the baby's face.

-Good night, little one- she whispered, kissing his forehead. Slowly, the baby closed his eyes, and fell asleep quickly. She sat on a rocking chair next to his crib, and, just, sat there, thinking. She was sure that couldn't be their future, at least not with the kid, but maybe, just maybe, they did have a snowball chance to fix things up.

"This is messed up" she thought, sighing. But she knew that if the angels and other creatures wanted them together, they could probably end up together. Because nobody knew better than her that sometimes, you can't avoid the future, no matter how hard you try.

Danielle closed her eyes for a second, and felt like fresh wind blew in her face. She immediately opened her eyes and looked around, alarmed. And, no wonder. She was standing next to Sam and Dean, on a field. It was bright morning, and there were a lot of people around them. She was dressed in black trousers, a white blouse, and ugly looking black shoes. She groaned as she felt her hair hurting the back of her neck for how tight the pony tail she wore was.

She looked around again, and laughed as she saw Sam. He was wearing brown pants, a striped green and white shirt, glasses, and he had his hair combed to a side. But the cherry of the cake? He wore tennis shoes!

-Oh, my God what happened to you?- she asked in a whispered, strangled laughs reverberating though her chest

-Ha ha, hilarious- Sam replied through clenched teeth

-Kids, behave- Dean told them and they both looked at him. He was wearing a dark suit, an expensive looking one too.

-Where are we?- Danielle asked as she took in their surroundings

-Cop show?-

-Yeah, and I'm the boss- Dean said smugly. Before they had time to reply, a black guy came to them, and spoke directly at Dean

-Scotch- he said- what you think? Could it be our guy?- Dean looked like a deer in front of highlights and Danielle found that humorous

-Um… I…- he mumbled

-Let me get another look at it- Danielle stepped in

-No, DD- the guy shook his head in denial- Scotch and Read can take care of it, you, have some vultures to deal with- he told her, pointing to a group of journalist gathering around the crime scene. There was yellow tape around four trees, making a wide circle around the body of the woman laying there and Danielle took the chance to get away from it gladly. She threw a look at Dean and winked at Sam as she walked away to the journalists, swinging her hips and unbuttoning the two first buttons of her blouse.

If there was something she knew how to handle were pathetic looking guys desperate for a juicy piece of meat to sink their teeth on. Figuratively speaking, of course. She looked at the closest one, a dark haired, mid thirties, not ugly, not good looking either, guy.

-DD- He greeted her- long time no see- he smiled flirtingly at her and she kinda grimaced, throwing a glance the boys' way to see how they were doing. Sam was crouching over the body, while Dean was talking to someone else, looked like a CSI guy or something. He pointedly looked at her, and then at a wooden stick lying on the ground to her right. She nodded, understanding, while she tried to play her role.

In the meantime, while Danielle was talking with the idiot looking reporter, Sam was trying to impersonate his character, which he found kinda hard

-He's getting more confident- he was saying to one of the other officers- Sadistic rapists tend to be sexually aroused by fantasies and urges of forcing themselves sexually on their victims. The sexual sadist is aroused by the use of gratuitous violence whereas the preferential rapist is thought not to use greater force than is necessary for victim compliance though the offender's estimate may be highly inaccurate- he continued fast, the officer he was talking to not quiet following him

-What he means is that he's killin' more often, and is getting' cocky- Dean added-he won't stop on his own, these unsub wants attention, desperately. Notice the tape on the eyes of his victims, he wants them to watch as he rapes and kills them- Dean had no idea what did that come from, but, he played along okay. Another officer came, a lollipop on his mouth, and Danielle's eyes narrowed in concentration.

Slowly, she took the wooden stake and excused herself. Dean was talking to the lollipop guy, and he threw her a look and a nod before she stabbed the man across his chest. Dean saw as blood began to slip from the man's mouth, and he didn't change his appearance to match the Trickster's. He frowned, as the guy fell to the floor, Danielle behind him, looking tired.

Sam was nowhere to be see, as another officer approached them, a smirk on his face. He came to stop next to Danielle, laughing, and squeezed her ass once, making her jump and hissed in annoyance.

-You've got the wrong guy, fellas- he said, and his face did change then, his features, height and hair color totally different now.

-Did we?- Dean retorted, pulling Danielle to him by her hand, as Sam appeared behind the Trickster and stabbed him with the wooden stake. It was becoming usual for them to do that lately. Damn Trickster. The guy fell to the ground, dead, as the scene they were in changed completely. They were now back in the old factory where it all started, the Trickster still laying lifeless at their feet. Danielle moved away a little from Dean and checked herself. She was wearing her usual clothes, red long sleeve shirt, black jeans and her favorite boots.

-Oh, thank God- she murmured, relieved

-C'mon, let's get the hell outta here- Dean said, and they followed him out.

Once in the motel, Danielle took the first shower, beating Dean to it. She was exhausted, and the hot water against her skin made her feel a hell of a lot better. It was morning already; they had lost an entire day because of that damn creature.

-Finally!- Dean muttered as Danielle exited the bathroom, a towel around her body and another in her hand, with which she was drying her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him as he entered the bathroom, smirking softly.

Danielle got dressed in a comfortable white shirt and light blue jeans, her boots and a sweater. It was cold outside, and she hated the cold. She put her sturdy jacket on, black and heavy looking but warm.

-Hey, where's Sam?- she inquired, as Dean came to the room

-Don't know- he answered- but I'm worry about what that son of a bitch did to Cass-

-Yeah, me too- Danielle nodded in agreement and finished to tied up her hair- where's your brother, seriously-

-Don't know…-Dean repeated and took out his cell phone, dialing Sam's number.

-Let's go get some breakfast, maybe he went out for coffee, or somethin'- Danielle suggested and Dean nodded. They left the motel, and got into the Impala as Dean ended the conversation he was having with Sam's voicemail

-Didn't answer?- Danielle asked

-No, where the hell could he be?-

-Dean?- they heard Sam's voice nice and clear, but didn't see where it was coming from, he was nowhere around. Danielle and Dean looked around like two paranoid psychos, but Sam wasn't in the car

-Sam?- Dean questioned- where are you?-

-I don't know- Sam replied, and Danielle continued to turn around so she could find Sam. Something caught her eye, and she looked at the table board of the car

-Oh, shit- She murmured, caressing it softly- I don't think we kill the Trickster- she said- and your brother is playin' Knight Rider-

Dean frowned, and started the car, driving to God knew where.

-Okay, so, the stake didn't work- he said after a few miles-So, what? Is this another trick?-

-I don't know- Car Sam answered and the light on the table board flashed- maybe the stake didn't work because he's not a Trickster?- He ventured

-What you mean?- Danielle inquired

-I mean, you heard Cass, he said this thing is too powerful to be a Trickster-

-Yeah, and, you noticed the way he looked at Cass?- Dean asked, looking at Danielle, who nodded in response-almost like he knew him-

-And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer- Sam added. A minute of silence later, Dean spoke

-Son of a bitch!- he exclaimed

-What?- Both Sam and Danielle asked in unison

-I think I know what we're dealin' with- he replied

Danielle jumped out of the Impala, to join Dean outside. It was cold, and she stayed in as long as she could. He had the trunk opened, with her standing close by

-Um, Dean- Sam called- that, um, feels really uncomfortable- Dean rolled his eyes as Danielle chuckled and closed the trunk forcefully

-Ouch…-Sam complained

-Are you sure this is gonna work?- Danielle asked, sitting on the hood of the Impala

-No, but I have no other ideas- he replied. Danielle sighed, and remembered she was sitting on Sam. She jumped from her spot and stood there, looking apologetically at the car

-Sorry- she murmured and then watched Dean

-Okay, you son of a bitch!- he yelled- Uncle?- a pause, and no answer- we'll do it!- another pause, and more nothing

-Should I honk?- Sam asked, making Danielle smile. But the smile was quickly replaced by a grimace as the Trickster showed up

-Wow, Sam- he said, walking to them-Good look with the rims on you!-

-Eat me- Sam simply replied

-Okay guys- The Trickster said, facing them- ready to go quietly?-

-Whoa, whoa, whoa- Dean exclaimed- not so fast. Nobody is going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs-

-What's the difference?- The Trickster asked- Satan's gonna ride his ass one way or another- Danielle glared at him, and he rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. She heard the car door opening and turned around to see Sam getting out

-Happy?- the Trickster inquired sarcastically

-Tell me one thing- Danielle said- why didn't the stake kill you?-

-I am the Trickster- he answered cryptically

-Or maybe you're not- Dean commented. Danielle took her favorite lighter, lighted it up, and tossed it on the ground; the holy oil circle Dean made earlier surrounding the Trickster, or, whatever.

-Maybe you've always been an angel- Dean completed his sentence. The Trickster looked at him like he was nuts, and scoffed

-A what?- he asked- somebody spiked "E" on your milkshake, kid?-

- I'll tell you what- he said, ignoring the Trickster's comment- you just jump out of the holy fire, we'll call it our mistake-

The Trickster scoffed some more, but as they kept their faces serious, he sighed, defeated. Danielle grabbed onto Dean's jacket as the scene changed once more, and, again, they were back on the old factory.

"Okay, this guys has a fetish for old things" she thought, standing on her own now. The Trickster clapped his hands together in a sarcastic gesture

-Well played, guys, well played- he looked at them seriously- where did you get the holy fire?-

-We might say we pulled off Sam's ass- Dean replied and Sam threw him a dirty look

-Where did I screw up?- The Trickster/ angel asked

-You didn't- Sam told him- but nobody jumped on Cass like you did-

-Mostly it was the way you talked about the Armageddon- Dean added

-Meaning?-

-Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talkin' about their own family- Danielle said

-So, which on are you? Grumpy, Sneezy or Tushy?- Sam inquired. The Trickster/angel glared at him

-Gabriel, okay?- he replied- they call me Gabriel-

-Gabriel, the archangel?- Danielle asked- Oh, now I understand the baby thing. You just like to give women babies, don't ya?-

-What?- Dean inquired, confused

-I've done my homework- Danielle replied- Archangel Gabriel was the one who told Virgin Mary she was pregnant with Jesus-

-Guilty- he said, smiling- and how do you know that?- he smirked then, looking at her with mischievous eyes- oh, yeah, I forgot! Daddy dearest was a devoted man of the Lord, wasn't he?-

-Shut up- Danielle hissed, getting madder by the second. It was her own fault, for having such a bog fucking mouth and always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. She felt Sam's hand on her back, trying to comfort her, but it didn't help.

-Okay, Gabriel- Dean stepped in, throwing Danielle a concern look. He was going to have a conversation with her later, he could see the way Sam reacted, and again, he felt like the only idiot who didn't know what the hell they were talking about- how does an archangel become a Trickster?-

-My own private witness protection- Gabriel answered-I skipped out of heaven, got a face transplant, and conquered my own little corner of the world, until you two screwed it all up- he looked at the boys when he talked, ignoring Danielle

-And what did Daddy said when you ran out and joined the pagans?- Dean asked

-Daddy doesn't say anything about anything- he replied

-Then what happened?- Danielle questioned, walking in front of Dean, calmer now- why you ditched?-

-Well, you blame him?- Dean retorted- I mean his brothers are heavy weight douche bags-

-Shut your cake hole- Gabriel snapped- you don't know anything about my family. I loved my Father, my brothers. Loved them- he paused a bit- but watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay!- he shouted- So I left. And now, it's happening all over again-

-Then help us stop it!- Sam said heatedly

-It can't be stopped- Gabriel told him

-You wanna see the end of the world?- Dean questioned

-I want it to be over!- he yelled and Danielle stepped in between him and Dean, her instincts acting on their own to protect Dean even if he didn't need it- I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to you two! Hell, heaven, I don't care who wins! I just want it to be over!-

-It doesn't have to be like that- Sam said- there's has to be some way to, to pull the plug! –Gabriel laughed bitterly

-Oh, you do not know my family!- he told him- what you guys call the Apocalypse, I used to call it Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this. Because this isn't about war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You think you'll be able to relate?- he asked sarcastically

-What you're talkin' about?- Sam inquired, totally clueless. Dean moved Danielle away, kinda shielding her from the argument

-Wow…- Gabriel whistled- you sorry sons of bitches! Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it- he gestured with his hand- Michael, the big brother. Loyal to an absent father. And Lucifer, the little brother- he looked at Sam and Danielle narrowed her eyes- Rebellious of Daddy's plans- he continued- You were born to this boys! Is your destiny! It was always you!- he held his hands up, in a dramatic gesture- as it is in heaven- he lowered them- so it must be on Earth- he looked at them again, serious- one brother, has to kill the other-

-What the hell are you sayin'?- Dean asked, freaking out, she could tell

-Why you think I've always taken such an interest in you?-Gabriel retorted- because from the moment Dad flipped up the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always-

Dean looked at Sam, then at Danielle, who had a pained expression on her beautiful face, and finally, he faced Gabriel

-No- he told him- that's not gonna happen-

-I'm sorry- Gabriel said- but it is- Dean's jaw clenched and Danielle took a step towards him, gripping his hand in some attend to support him- Guys- Gabriel continued- I wish this was a TV show, with easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow. But this is real. And is gonna end bloody for all of us- he locked his gaze with Danielle's for a second, and Dean tightened his grip around her hand- that's just how it's gotta be-

Danielle was in some kind of trance, her mind far away, imaging a fight between two of the men she most care in her life.

-So, guys, what now?- Gabriel's voice took her out of her thoughts- we stare at each other for the rest of eternity?-

-Well, first of all, you can bring Cass back from wherever the hell you stash him at- Dean told him, still close to Danielle

-Oh, really?-

-Yeah- Dean replied- or we're gonna dump you into some holy oil and fry ourselves an archangel-

Gabriel looked at him seriously, trying to figure if he was bluffing or not. Danielle was as sure as hell about something. Dean wasn't going to leave his friend alone, even if it meant killing an archangel. So, yeah, he wasn't messing around. Gabriel snapped his fingers once more and a beaten up Castiel appeared behind Danielle, causing her to jump in shock

-Jesus Christ! Cas, you're okay?- she asked, worried about the angel, though he wasn't her favorite person in the world, she learnt to trust him, as Sam and Dean did

-I'm fine- Castiel answered, looking straight into Gabriel's eyes- hello Gabriel- he greeted, his voice strained

-Hey, bro- Gabriel replied, smiling- how's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess- he looked up, playing dumb, then sobered up- awful-

Castiel and Gabriel were on a staring contest when Dean had enough.

-Okay, we're outta here- he said, taking Danielle's hand- c'mon, Sam- he called and backed away, pulling Danielle with him

-Um, okay- Gabriel said- um, guys?- he shouted trying to get their attention, but they ignored him-So, so what? You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?-

They were already by the door, when Dean turned around

-No, we're not- he told him- because we don't screw people around the way you do- he let go of Danielle's hand and she tried to reach for him again, but Sam stopped her- and for the record- Dean added- this isn't about some fight between your brothers, or some destiny that can't be stopped! This is about you, being too afraid to stand up to your family!-

He stared at Gabriel for a second, before going back to Danielle's side and pulled the fire alarm. Water started falling from the taps on the ceiling, putting out the holy fire.

-Don't say I never did anything for you!- Dean shouted and opened the door, leading Danielle out, Sam following after her.

-All the stuff he was mumbling in there, you think he was telling the truth?- Dean asked them, as they reached the Impala Gabriel so kindly brought back with them

-I think he believes it- Sam replied

-So what do we do?- Dean inquired, leaning over the driver's door

-I don't know- Sam said

-I tell you one thing, right now I wish I was back on a TV show- Dean commented

-Yeah, me too- Sam agreed

-I don't- Danielle contradicted- that fifties' show creeped the hell outta me!- she joked, trying to soften the tense environment- I don't wanna be a common Lucy, ugh…- she shivered dramatically and earned a smile from both of them. And, that was enough for now.

**2nd A/N: Hi, so, the next chapter won't follow the show's plot, and it will give you some insight in Danielle's life and past. Anyway, please review**

**Love, Maggie**


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Neverland

**A/N: Hi there! Here I am again, and well, I've got somethin' to tell ya. This chapter is off the record, meaning, you'll fins out more here than in the last 4... sorry, I'm a selfish bitch, I like to put teasers too, so, we'll see waht destiny has in store for us later. **

**Okay, so, here's a sneak peek at Danielle's life, and I think Dean's gonna get lucky ^^... Anyway, hope you like it. Next chapter will be more important than this one, and, if I get at least one review, it'll be posted tomowwor night, I swear, scout word.**

**Alright Folks, that's all**

**Song: Right here in my arms- HIM**

**Peace to all, read and review**

**Love, Maggie**

-Dani, wake up- Sam shook her softly and she groaned in her sleep- Dani!-

-What, what? I'm up, I'm up- she mumbled, opening her eyes. They were in the Impala, already reaching Los Angeles. She could see the long highways, crossing over town, the light of Sunset boulevard blind, since it was around ten in the morning. The city still looked as lovely as ever, the city she loved.

-You'll have to tell us the address- Dean told her, looking at her through the rearview mirror. Danielle sighed and sat up on the back seat. She had fought with them over this many times before, but they just couldn't have it any other way. She had a job to finish there, a normal, regular, modeling job, but they insisted to come, after what happened the last time she was alone there.

They actually had point, but Danielle could never admit it. She didn't want them digging in her life, her own personal and nice life. She still found it hard to accept the fact that some day she would have to tell them, especially Dean, what happened, the pieces of her story he missed over the years. And that was something Danielle hated to even think about.

And now, she was going to have them on her home, her shelter for so many years, and it felt surreal. It felt right and wrong at the same time. Luckily, Anthony had her back on this one, because otherwise she'd be fucked. She told Dean the address of Anthony's loft, on the Hollywood Hills, and saw him grimaced in annoyance. She sighed again. She'd bet her entire shoes collection that Dean meeting Anthony was going to be an entertaining thing to watch.

It was still hard for Dean to accept that Danielle had a life outside the one he knew. It made him feel betrayed, at some point, that she never trusted him enough to let him know her, completely, not just a side of her. But then he thought that knowing one side he lost his mind and was an useless sucker for her, knowing her completely could be a disaster. But that sounded like an excuse even to himself.

He groaned lowly as he drove closer to that guy's house. The guy that lived with Danielle. His Danielle. Even if she wasn't, technically, his, he still felt that way. And he was never known for his patience or politeness. That dude was gonna have one hell of a time gaining his trust. Or avoiding being punched in the face.

-That one over there- Danielle's soft voice said and he shook his head, focusing on the house she was pointing. He groaned again. That guy was rich, and probably a dick, like his fellows Hollywood friends.

-Pull over here, I'll open the gate to let you in- she told him, and got out as he stopped the car.

-Relax, man- Sam murmured- and behave, he's a good guy- Like always, his brother knew exactly where his head was

-How you know?- he retorted. It wasn't that he thought the guy could hurt Danielle, if that was the case; he'd kill him in a heartbeat. No, he thought the guy had an advantage with Danielle, that he was his friend, and confident, and who knew what else. If Danielle was with this man, he wasn't sure she'd tell him.

-Drive in, Winchester- Danielle said from inside the gate, smiling widely. He'd missed how she got in, but started the car and drove down the little path to the garage. Danielle was already there, waiting

-You might wanna leave it here, get our stuffs, and then put it in the garage-

-No problem, she's tough- he said, gesturing for his car. Danielle smirked, oblivious to his mood.

-C'mon, suck it up, she's got a life, don't ruin it for her- Sam told him as Danielle was taking her bags from the car. Dean threw him a dirty look and proceeded to unload his own bags. Once the car locked, they walked to the front door that was actually kinda big. Danielle was used to it, but it caught the guys off guard. They weren't used to be in those kinds of houses.

Danielle took a key from her jean pocket and opened the door, revealing a nice place. It was a loft, everything was almost together, except for the bedrooms, and, it intimidated him. The place was huge, and full of things, like pictures hanging from the wall and little decorations that he knew Danielle had something to do with. Because no man with pride could let those things inside his house.

-Tony, we're here!- Danielle shouted as she dropped the bags on the floor near a sofa. Sam and Dean looked around, taking everything in. They were in some kind of living room, with couches and chairs, a nice wooden table and a big TV.

The sun light was bighting up the entire room through the big windows. Sam left the bags next to Danielle's and looked some more. There was a panel door, leading to a nice looking yard, with green grass, a huge swimming pool and a Jacuzzi.

"No bad, Dani" he thought. No wonder she never wanted to bring them there, that place was worthy being on MTV Cribs. Half a minute maybe had passed when they heard Danielle's little yell of joy and Anthony's deep laugh.

-Tony!- she exclaimed, hugging him tightly, making Dean stiffen in response. Anthony wrapped his arms around her, but not possessively, more like fraternally, like a big brother hugging her little sister. That gave some peace of mind to Dean, but it wasn't near enough. The guy could still be a psycho.

-Dani- he murmured- long time no see- he pulled away, smiling. He checked her up, seeing if she was hurt, and was pretty satisfied when he was sure she wasn't. Then he grimaced- you left hell of a mess behind last time, doll- he told her and Danielle smiled sweetly in apologize

-Yeah…- she muttered- sorry for that. Long story-

-I bet- Anthony nodded and let her go completely, focusing his gaze on the two men standing on his living room- You must be Sam- he said, stretching his hand for Sam to take. He did, and they shook hands politely. Then he turned to Dean- and you must be Dean- he grinned softly, secretly studying him. Dean shook his hand with more force that required, and was surprised as Anthony returned it just as hard.

"Interesting attitude. Defensive- offensive, letting me know who's in charge, and warning me to keep away from Dani" Anthony thought "he's gonna have to chill though"

-Welcome- he said nodding his head- make yourselves comfortable, mi casa es su casa- he smiled briefly- any friends of Dani are welcome here- he turned to Danielle then- you're gonna show them the rooms? I'm making lunch-

-Making lunch?- Danielle asked with a smirk- more like you're re-heating the food Julia brought earlier- she teased, making Anthony chuck and hold his hands up in surrender

-Okay, okay, you got me, doll- he said- She brought Mexican, some fajitas and enchiladas- he spoke with an attempt of Latin accent, then he laughed at his own expense- I'll have them ready in twenty, so you guys can change maybe, get things settle-

-Thanks-Danielle smiled gratefully and Anthony winked at her in return- Okay, let me show you your rooms, gentlemen- she said with a polite nod of her head, causing Sam to chuckle and Dean to raised his eyebrows at her. She led the way upstairs, where the guests rooms where, bags in hand.

Sam and Dean noticed her pictures on the walls. Dean had forgotten how good she looked in photos, although not better than in person. He took special notice of one where she was wearing a white T shirt, her legs bare and beautiful, her hair long and straight, a nice looking car behind her, completing the image. She was absolutely a vision.

-Dean, hurry your pretty ass, c'mon- she urged and he shook his head, following her.

-Here- she opened a door to their left and walked in. It was a normal looking room, light blue walls, a big nice bed, big windows, and a walk-in closet- This is one- she said and got out to open another door. It revealed a similar looking room, but painted in a cream color, with a gold comforter and carpet, again- and this is the other one- she finished- you chose-

-Mmmm- Sam and Dean looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They rarely had the chance to pick between two perfectly good rooms

-I'll take this one- Dean said, pointing to the one with the golden comforter

-Okay- Sam walked in the other room and Danielle stood outside, watching them

-You guys get comfortable, I'm gonna be downstairs in my room- she told them- anything you need, just let me or Tony know-

-Okay- they both nodded and she smiled, walking away. She grabbed her bags, threw them over her shoulder, and went to her room, sighing as she closed the door behind her. She was in her home, her safe place, the only place where she was free to be herself.

Danielle took a deep breath, and opened the windows, letting the warm wind of California blow through the curtains. Then she opened her bags, separating the dirty clothes to wash later, and putting the clean ones away in her closet. They were gonna be there for maybe a week, so, she had time to arrange her room as she liked. The bed was luckily made, her black and red comforter as soft and warm as ever. She sat on the bed, and rested for a minute. She wondered where her dog was, and guessed that Anthony must've put left him on the garden.

She was more relaxed now, a little calmer, more comfortable. Anthony was a sweetheart to her. And Dean behaved pretty well too. A knock on the door made her jump from the bed.

-Dani?- She heard Dean's voice from the other side

-Come in!- she said loudly, not getting up from the bed.

-Hey- he greeted as he entered, closing the door behind him- you think we can talk for a minute?-

She didn't like the sound of that. She frowned, but nodded, knowing they had to get over with it sooner or later. He walked a little closer to her, but still kept his distance. She knew what he was going to ask, she'd been avoiding him since the thing with Gabriel because of that. And, she'd cursed the archangel a few times for his big mouth.

-I've got a question for you- Dean told her

-Okay, shoot- she tried to look at him, but couldn't, so she stared at her own hands, and thought she needed a manicure soon.

-It's about what Gabriel said- he began, waiting to see if she reacted somehow. And she did. She tensed, but never looked up-he said something about your father…-

-Yeah- she muttered- I knew that was gonna come bite me in the ass soon enough-

-It's not like that- he was playing nice, but, honestly, if she kept that up, he was gonna snap soon- I just want to know what he was talking about. Why you lost it back there?- Danielle sighed, and now, she did looked at him. Her ocean blue eyes were shadowed, the golden glitter they usually held gone. That made him shatter in his intent, but he didn't give up. She seemed to be deep in thought, and he decided to sit next to her, maybe try and give her some comfort, who knew.

-My father was a police officer when I was a kid- she admitted. She blinked a few times, her eyes wet with tears. She hated to talk about him, it was never over, someone always had to remind her of him, and she really with all her immortal soul, hated that

-Okay…- Dean said, not understanding- what does it have to do with…?-

-I'm getting' there- she hurried to say and took a deep breath- he was a very devoted man, truly. He made us go to church every Sunday, we spent half Christmas day with the pastor and our congregation. I even went to a religious school for ten years-

-Then what happened?- he sensed something had gone wrong with her and her father, otherwise she wouldn't be so against the idea of talking about him

-Then he died and went to hell- she said simply. Dean's eyes widened in shock.

-What?- he inquired, skeptical

-He died, and went to hell, pretty much like you did- she answered and then chuckled bitterly- he had no angel to get him out- she added and her face shadowed with sadness and hatred- but plenty of demons…-

-What you mean?-

-It's a really long story…-

-You always say that- he interrupted. It was true. Since the first time they met, her stories were always long, and she never shared them.

-Yeah, but this one truly is- she said- I don't really want to tell you all this Dean- she confessed

-Why?- he asked, getting mad- why can't you just tell me?- She didn't reply. She stared at the wooden floor, until he had enough and grabbed her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

-Danielle- was the only thing he said. But he said it in a tone that made her insides go soft.

-I'm sorry- she muttered- I'm really are-

-That's not enough- he told her coldly and stood up- it's not nearly enough- he was about to leave when she stopped him

-You wanna know what happened to my father?- she asked, standing up too- he became a demon, Dean. A fuckin' demon!- she shouted. She balled her fists, fighting the rage that came every time she talked about her father.

Dean was froze on the door way. He hadn't had time to actually open the door, and now he was using it as support. Slowly, seeing that Danielle wasn't moving, he turned around to face her. And her expression broke him. Of course she wouldn't want to tell him that. It must've been hell for her, and God only knew what her father did to her.

Danielle was standing there, breathing hard, and looking more beautiful than ever. He couldn't quiet tell why she was, but she was. She was gorgeous, her hair hanging loose around her face, her eyes shining a brighter blue in the sun light, her lips parted, and the pain she felt palpable in the air. He wasn't aware he was moving until he got to her. She looked at him shocked as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him, his other hand going to her neck, keeping her still as he kissed her.

It wasn't like anything she remembered. Danielle closed her eyes as she felt Dean's lips on hers, as soft as ever, but with a desperation that was new to her. It was like he wanted to consume her, to take away everything else to leave her with only her damaged soul. And even that he'd take, if he could. His kiss was overwhelming, he wanted to feel what she was feeling, taste the pain, the rage, the anger.

He opened his mouth, caressing her tongue with his, earning a moan from Danielle. He lowered his hand to her ass, and squeezed hard once, making her jump but moan again. She brought her arms around his neck, entwining her long fingers in his short hair, running them through it, causing him to shiver. She smiled against his mouth in satisfaction. She still knew how to work him and make him go mad with pleasure.

-Dani?- came a voice from outside. Dean groaned loudly, pulling a little away from her, but not letting go of her full bottom lip.

-I should answer that- she whispered and Dean sighed, let go of her lip, and nodded. She grinned and raised her eyebrows at his attitude. Same old Dean, and maybe better in some departments, hope they were the right ones, though she thought he was pretty good before. Age does come with benefit, the experience.

-Yeah, Sam?- she said, opening the door a little, so he couldn't see Dean

-Hey, Anthony said lunch ready- he told her- and that his sister is here?-

-Andy? Oh shit!- she closed the door with a thud that made Sam jump and yelled-I'll be right there!-

-O…kay…- he murmured and walked away to the kitchen.

-She says she's coming- he told Anthony and Andrea, who smirked sensually

-Yeah, bet she is- she muttered- well, till then, cowboy, tell me something- she looked at Sam and smiled- you're "the" Sam? The best friend, tall, gorgeous Sam? My money's on yes- she teased. Sam grinned at her cockiness. She was older than him, but he saw no problem in that. Except maybe that Danielle was gonna tear his eyes out if he made a move on her friend.

-I think I'm that Sam- he answered, taking a seat in front of her at the table

-You're too modest, cherry pie, too modest-

-Cherry pie?- asked a voice from behind her. Sam chuckled under his breath as Andrea turned around to face a smiling Danielle.

-Well, if it isn't other than Danielle Cooper, ladies and gentlemen!- she joked, getting up and hugging her tightly, her feet surprisingly hanging over the floor-Doll, I missed you- she told her seriously, but then cracked a flirty smile as she saw Dean standing behind her. She let go of Danielle and walked to him

-Andrea Cooper, never had the pleasure- she said, grinning seductively. Dean just smiled back at her, not a hint of a response in him. Which made Danielle smirk.

-Not your type, darlin', trust me- she told her friend, who raised a perfect arched eyebrow at that

-Is that so?- she retorted, checking him out

-Hey, a minute ago you were into his brother!- Anthony joked- Slut- he murmured, earning a smack in the head from Andrea.

-Okay, okay people!- Danielle said- enough! Let's eat, I'm starvin'!-

-I second that- Dean agreed and they all sat around the table in the kitchen.

-Alright, nice people, we're gathering here to honor the great model…- Anthony began but Danielle stopped him midsentence, throwing him a piece of bread to his head- Ouch!- he complained. Dean watched the display of friendship with something like awe. She had a great life, and she was still on the road with them, trying to avoid something she had no responsibility over. It was hard to find girls like that anymore.

Suddenly his internal rant was interrupted by the smell of chicken and chilies. Mexican food was great.

-Dig in, guys, and enjoy a good "Corona"- Anthony held his bottle of beer up for a toast, and they all mimicked his actions, standing up and

-Cheers!- Danielle shouted happily, giggling like a school girl.

-Cheers!- they all echoed, Sam and Dean less cheery than the others, a little bit cautious maybe, and took a sip of their beers and sat back down.

-Mmmm….delicious- Danielle murmured through a piece of chicken. Dean looked at her and nodded forcefully in agreement. It was truly delicious.

-So, Dani, what're the plans for the week?- Andrea asked

-Um, whatever you tell me- she answered- We're meeting the people from the editorial tomorrow, right?-

-Yes, tomorrow ten a.m, if I'm correct?- Andrea looked at Anthony, who nodded

-Yeah, downtown, a studio near Beverly Hills- Anthony completed

-Oh, okay- Danielle muttered- you're gonna be the photographer, right?-

-Half-

-Half?-

-Yeah, you see, I was going to wait after lunch, but since you brought it up- he stood up and looked through a folder with papers- here- he handed her what looked like a sketch, or several sketches, 12, to be exactly.

-What are these?- she inquired, as Dean leaned over her shoulder to see, he was curious

-The calendar sketch- Anthony replied- see, 12 months, one different style for each-

-Oh, that's very pin up- she said- what they've got in mind?-

-That's what they want to discuss with you, see if you have any preferences- Andrea explained- they're pretty open minded, and but already have some ideas-

-I don't see a problem with it- Danielle looked at Sam and Dean then- you guys wanna come with me? You'll see how I work, and maybe more naked ladies- she winked and they chuckled once

-Sure, if you don't mind, we'll be there- Dean said without hesitation. After all, that was why they were there.

-Awesome- Danielle said enthusiastically. That was her, that was her life, and it was easier for her to let them see it that way. She was going to let them in her job and maybe, just maybe, they'll see the part of her she was too afraid to tell them about.

After lunch, they talked, and then talked some more. Danielle made coffee; she even made pancakes with chocolate and whipped cream. She was thrilled with that little meeting. She was happy Dean was behaving, and she was happy Anthony and Andrea seemed to get along with Sam and Dean. She never imagined the reasons behind that.

Sam wasn't looking too much into it, Andrea and Anthony were good people, nice, and they loved Danielle and that was all that mattered. Dean, on the other hand, wished that if he played nice with them Danielle could relax a bit and he could get something more. He was partially calmed, because he remembered the conversation with his future self, and he remembered pretty well the fact that Danielle had told him everything. He wasn't a pansy ass guy, who liked to talk about feelings and life's stories, but he needed to know Danielle's past, because it was a part of her. And whatever he could get from her, was good.

-God, I'm tired- Danielle commented, hiding a yawn

-Yes, oh, God, sorry guys, you must be exhausted!- Andrea said, and hit her head with her palm- we're so stupid, keeping you here. Go! Rest, shower, sleep, whatever, but be free, get comfortable!-

-Ooookay, Andy- Danielle told her- relax. We're fine. I just, said that just for the sake of it. Although, thinkin' about it, I need to do some laundry- she grabbed her chin in her hand in a thoughtful gesture that made Dean smile

-Yeah, we could use some clean clothes- Dean said-how about we get to that now?-

-Perfect- Anthony exclaimed- so I can order dinner or something-

-No, Tony, c'mon, I'll cook!- Danielle complained

-Dani, be serious- he replied- you relax tonight and we'll talk tomorrow- he smiled- maybe-

-You're such a lazy ass!- she accused- you spoil me- she pouted and looked pretty damn cute doing so too. Or so thought Dean.

-Guilty- Anthony admitted- now, get the hell outta here!-

-Okay, okay, we're goin'- she turned to Sam- wanna stay here and chat with our lovely partner here? We can take care of the laundry- she asked

-Um…- Sam hesitated. He didn't know she was so willing to let him get close to Andrea like that. But again, most of the time, Danielle was unpredictable.

-C'mon, let the kid stay- Dean said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the bedroom. He turned to wink at his brother- see ya later, Sammy- he smiled and they disappeared.

-Strange pair- Andrea commented, but he could see she was happy for her friend. And that meant a lot, since Danielle was the only friend he really had and he loved her, he wanted to see her well and surrounded by good people. And Andrea was the coolest woman he ever known, apart from Danielle. If the Apocalypse could wait a week for Danielle, it could wait for him too, right? He smiled as Andrea poured herself a drink.

-Can I give you something?- she asked flirtingly. She went back to that recently, during lunch she was pretty polite but still funny as hell

-Whatever you're having- he answered, grinning too. She poured another glass of rum with coke and decorated with a slice of lemon.

-Here- she handed the glass to him and sat in front of him in the couch- a Cuba Libre- she said. Sam nodded in approval and took a sip. It was good, actually.

-So, Sam, ready to have some Californian fun with a California Girl?- Andrea asked him, smirking sensually. He chuckled once but nodded

-I'm willin' to try- he answered and Andrea's smirk got wider.

-Bring down your clothes; I'm planin' to actually do laundry- Danielle told Dean as they entered her bedroom.

-I can give you something better to do- he murmured, his lips against the skin of her neck, making her shiver.

-Dean…- she scolded as his hands traveled from her hips to her stomach, until they reached her clothed breasts. She was breathing heavily; it'd been a while since she didn't have some healthy fun. And Dean's hands on her, his soft touch, her firm chest pressing against her back, was driving her insane.

-We've got time…- he said, kissing his way to Danielle's jaw, then he went back to her neck, and shoulders. She took a deep breath and sighed, turning around

-No, we're doin' laundry- she told him firmly, pulling away from his embrace. He groaned but let her go. They had all night still, and he could really use a shower right then.

-You're doin' laundry- he corrected- I'm gonna take a shower- he kissed her once more in her full, chocolate flavored lips and then let her go- I'll leave Sam's and mine clothes on the hallway-

-Hallway? No, Dean…- she tried to catch him but he left the room, smiling teasingly. She sighed in frustration but moved to clean the bedroom anyway. She grabbed the dirty clothes and threw them on the floor. Then she changed her current clothes for an old pair of light blue jeans and a black Metallica tank top. She put on some sandals to be comfortable, grabbed the dirty clothes again, and headed to the laundry room.

But before that, she went upstairs to look for the guy's clothes. And just like he said he would, the pill of shirts and jeans with God knew what else was waiting for her on a chair in the hallway. She was so going to get him back for that later. Danielle went into the spacious laundry room and got a full load on the washing machine, then started it. She prepared the next load and went to her room to take a shower too.

But first, she went to let Tyson in. She missed the big guy, and wanted to play a bit with him before she played with Dean.

-Hello, big boy!- she greeted him, and he jumped on top of her, making her stumble back.

-Easy, lover- she murmured, laughing. The dog was so happy to see her. She always loved that about him, that no matter what she'd been doing, where she'd been, he always welcomed her with joy. They played a bit outside, enjoying the early sunset and when the washing machine made the final beep, she went inside to finish her chore. She out the clothes in the dryer and the other load in, sighing at how much she hated to do that.

-No, not now, big boy- she told Tyson, who looked at her with his bright brown eyes begging- I've gotta go shower, c'mon- she went upstairs with her dog tagging along. She grabbed some underwear and two towels, and got inside the bathroom. She wasn't planning on taking too long, she wanted to enjoy the guys company, and the short time they had to have some fun and a little break from reality.

She'd missed her home, honestly. Her bathroom, her bed, her paints on the wall, her pictures, everything. She missed the actual house, so big and beautiful. She got in the huge shower and relaxed under the hot water. It wasn't winter yet, but she disliked low temperatures, though in California it was always warm enough for her. Danielle washed her hair slowly, enjoying the smell of her vanilla scent shampoo, and then took a time to do lady's stuffs, like waxing and all that.

When she was finally ready, she dried her hair, putting it into two pigtails, not braided and got dressed. She wore a pink short T-shirt with an old black jean, and her favorite sandals, that were black and white. When she decided she looked good enough, she went out, Tyson following her closely. She was kinda surprised Dean hadn't knock on her door or look for her. And there was a good reason for that. He was having beers with Anthony on the kitchen, what looked like the leftovers of a round of snacks on the table, lying lazily there.

-You two are like Homer Simpson- she teased as she walked in. Anthony smiled at her childish manner and Dean's mouth hung open in awe. She looked beautiful and sexy on those clothes. And the hair? The hair was a total turn on for him.

-Where're Sam and Andy?- she asked, taking a seat next to Dean, smiling lightly

-Don't actually know- Anthony answered- I think they're outside on the garden, but I'm not sure- Danielle chuckled as she took a sip of Dean's beer, which he didn't even notice since he was too focused on her hair falling exactly in the valley of her breasts that looked amazing with that notched T shirt. And her cherry tattoo on her right breast that always drove him crazy was even more noticeable then, and it tempted him to do things to her she would remember forever.

-Dean, eyes up here- she joked, pointing to her ocean blue eyes that in the night seemed a darker blue. He smiled at her and took his bottle back, taking a sip too.

-So, what now?-

-Now I think I'm gonna order dinner- Anthony replied- Chinese? Or Italian?-

-Mmm, I'm in the mood for some Italian, how about you?- she turned to Dean, who again was staring at her

-Whatever is fine with me- he answered and Anthony nodded, going to the living room to grab the phone.

Sam and Andrea joined them not long after that. They looked pretty good together, and though Danielle wasn't a big fan of seeing her friends doing it, she wasn't anyone to say anything, they were grownups, and they should know what they were doing. And anyway, it was the end of the world, who the fuck cares?

-I'm goin' to bed- Danielle said, after a dinner, dessert, coffee, two Cuba Libres and a match of chess against Anthony. Her mind wasn't working right, so he won. She stood up from the couch but turned around to see Anthony-When're the Lakers playin'?- she asked

-Next Saturday-Anthony smiled- if you stick around, I'll get you tickets-

-Awesome!- she whistled and they all laughed- okay, okay I'm goin'- she muttered- Good night!-

-Good night, Dani- Andrea replied and she walked away. She knew that tomorrow morning she'd seen Andrea in one of Sam's long shirts, making breakfast in Anthony's kitchen. She knew her friend, and she was going to jump Sam as soon as they were alone. But she was beyond caring right then. Because she also knew that Sam wasn't the only one getting lucky tonight.

She felt more than heard Dean walking behind her and when they reached her bedroom, he pushed her inside, closing the door behind them with a thud. As fast as he was able, he wrapped his arms around her slender body, caressing the skin that her short T shirt left uncover. His lips went to her neck, and her hands ghosted to her ass when she stopped him.

-Wait- she said breathlessly

-What?- he groaned in frustration. He'd been thinking about her since he saw her in the hospital and now he couldn't wait any longer

-I want to lock the door- she whispered in his ear, teasingly biting the lobe, making him shiver. Without a word, he turned around a bit, and locked the door, and then his lips were on Danielle's. She moaned in pleasure as his tongue massaged hers and she felt his fingers traveling up her back to unclasp her bra.

She stopped him, wanting him to see the full show she had prepared. She pushed him on the bed with enough force to make the mattress bounce, and Dean smiled in anticipation. He'd forgotten how good Danielle truly was. She walked to him slowly, kicking her sandals off in the way. She straddled his thighs, pulling his shirt down his shoulders, then his gray T shirt over his head. Her hands roamed down and up his chest, feeling the muscles working to stay sit and his arms snaking around her waist to pull her closer.

But she had other plans. She pushed him back on the bed, so he was lying with his head on the pillows and began to unbutton his jeans. He kicked his own shoes off and when he took off his pants he took off his socks too. And now, he was in nothing but his boxers, and Danielle's mouth was watering at the view. It'd been nearly 7 years, that was a long time to spend without Dean.

She grinned mischievously and got away from his embrace. She stood in front of the bed, grinning with her eyebrows raised in a sensual way. Slowly, she pulled her T shirt over her head and tossed it on the couch next to the windows. That were open, by the way, and it was nighttime then. She frowned, and Dean groaned as he saw her intentions. Though he wasn't complaining later when he could enjoy the view as Danielle walked to the windows and closed them.

-Where were we?- she murmured where she got back- oh, yes, this- she began to undo her jeans and slowly pulled them down her long, pale legs. She'd always been pale; the sun didn't mix well with her tattoos. Once her clothes were gone, she stood there in nothing but a set of black underwear. She smirked at the expression in Dean's face and began to move towards the bed.

Dean couldn't take it any longer. She was the worse teaser in the history of forever. That set of lingerie was driving him insane. It was laced, and he could see her nipples hardening as a wave of feelings mixed with anticipation rocked her. He grabbed her by her right wrist, turning it so he could see the tattoo there.

-That's new- he commented, kissing it softly, as she sat in front of him on the bed

-Yeah…- she admitted, her voice husky with desire. He looked into her eyes and his breath caught. They were even darker than before, shining like the ocean under the moon light. That golden glitter they usually held now more present than ever, playful and innocent in a way, though what she was doing was anything but innocent.

She didn't want to tell him the story behind her tattoo. Maybe later, but right then, she didn't want to talk about it. He surprised her by lifting her in his arms and laying her on the bed, her head comfortably resting on the pillows. He smiled at her, unable to help himself. He wanted her so bad right then, but was set on making that moment last as long as possible.

Dean wanted to explore her body, relived the memories he had of her, and make her feel good, so good she was going to pass out of pleasure. He hovered over her and her breath caught in anticipation. He lifted her ankle softly and kissed her foot, from the lotto flower she had tattooed there, going up the tiny cherry flowers around her ankle and then he kissed all the way up her leg, to her inner thigh, only to switch legs when he got close enough to where she desperately wanted him.

He kissed all the way to her left thigh, where she had another tattoo. He knew the story behind that one. It was the Goddess of Love, Venus, or, in Greek mythology, Aphrodite. It was something similar to Botticelli's Venus, but the woman in Danielle's tattoo looked more human, but with an ethereal aura that made her even beautiful. He knew Danielle was a talented artist, and she had designed all of her tattoos herself.

He spent a few minutes staring at that tattoo. Venus was wrapped in a white toga, her hair long and wavy, a brilliant gold and she seemed to be near the beach, with the ocean behind her, reflecting and intensifying her beauty. Danielle stayed still as he studied her. He used to do that often when they were together, he said he liked to remember the stories behind her tattoos, and he enjoyed with her art. She had actually missed that. She felt so loved when he did that, like he truly cared and wanted to know her.

When she felt his hands caressing her right hip her breath caught in surprised. He smiled at the tattoo there. It was Marilyn Monroe, Danielle's personal heroin. It was an uncommon photo of Marilyn, she was lying on a bed, her body covered partially with a white sheet, her expression provocative and sensual, her blonde hair wild, but beautiful. He kissed the inked skin and continued his trip up her body.

-Dean…- Danielle moaned as he took a breast in his hand and massaged it softly. He got rid of her bra quickly and she felt like her skin was on fire. Danielle threw her head back against the pillows as Dean's hot mouth wrapped around her nipple, making it hard to breathe past the pleasure. Her hands entwined in his hair, as much as she could anyway, and held him against her, not wanting to feel lonely without his touch. He pulled himself up and kissed her, kissed her with passion and desire, and she lost her mind right then. She turned them over, getting on top of him, straddling his thighs once again, smiling as he groaned.

-Too much clothes on- she whispered, and immediately, his fingers ghosted to her panties, almost ripping them off her. Next, she lifted herself a bit, allowing him to take his boxer off and, finally, they were flesh to flesh, one to one, alone and together, and they'd missed it so much, it was overwhelming. Danielle's mouth crashed on Dean's, she bit his lower lip a little and he groaned in response, his hands going to her waist and breast, holding her against him.

She was aching for him. She needed him, like a powerful drug she'd been too long away from. Danielle slowly lifted herself again and tried to push him down on the bed, but he wasn't having any of that. He laid her down instead, and settled between her legs, his fingers teasing her sensitive clit, making her moaned out loud almost painfully.

Patiently, he thrust one finger inside her, then circled it, hitting spots she thought forgotten. Her back arched and she let out a sensual hiss of pleasure. Dean worked his hands with talent, pushing her over the edge quickly.

-Dean, oh, God, Dean…- she kept repeating, though after a while, her words were soft whimpers.

-You're feeling good, baby?- he asked in a whisper, and his voice made Danielle's insides go wild as she came down from her high, panting. But he didn't stop. Instead, he curled his finger and pushed a little harder, causing her to scream in surprise. He kissed her then, swallowing her scream and smiling at the fat that he still could drive her crazy. Just like good old times.

-You never answered- he pushed- you're feeling good?- his mouth was at her ear, and he slowly trailed soft kissed along her neck and jaw, but bit down when she didn't answer.

-Dani…- he warned

-Yes!- she moaned- yes, I feel amazing, please, don't stop- she begged. She was totally at his mercy right then, a second orgasm threatening to break through her. Dean's lips traveled down her breasts and nibbled them softly, one by one, making Danielle lost it again. Her chest was almost bouncing as she breathed, eyes closed, lips parted.

He moved up, taking his fingers off her, and kissed her, in a sweet, marvelous way. But she had enough already, now it was her turn to take control. She hooked her ankles under his knees and rolled them over, landing on top of him, legs spread over him, tip almost touching her. She grinned evilly as she took hold of his cock, massaging it softly, making him groan and throw his head back in pleasure.

Danielle let go of him slowly, enjoying the heat of his body against hers. He opened his eyes just in time to see her stare at him with a fond smile. He sat up, his arms around her waist and lower back, holding her against him. They needed that, the feeling of closeness, that nothing could go wrong if they were together. Maybe it wasn't the case, but it sure felt like it.

His lips found hers again and they locked in a kiss, while Danielle lowered herself down on him, taking him in almost completely. She moaned and arched her back as she felt him, it'd been too long, and she missed him. They both stayed still while she adjusted, and after a few seconds, the perfection of the moment was replaced by the search for another type of perfection, and they began to rock together, she thrusting down, and he meeting her movements, hitting a spot inside her that made her see stars.

-Dean…- she moaned weakly, like she was worn out already

-Baby, you're so beautiful…- he murmured back, kissing her neck as they moved together, wrapped in each other's arms.

-Dani, I…- he began, but Danielle cut him off by kissing him. She knew what he was gonna say, and they weren't ready for that. She wasn't ready for that. Feeling was one thing, saying it out loud was completely different. And she didn't wasn't to ruin the perfect moment. He bit down on her full lip a little, and felt her taking him even deeper, her back arching even more and her body shaking with her climax.

Panting, they both laid down, Dean pulled the blankets and comforter over them. Danielle curled up next to him, and rested her head on his shoulder, hearing his heartbeat slowing down. She felt amazing. Totally, and incredibly amazing. It was beyond words. He was just, oh, God, she missed him. And now, now she thought there was no coming back. She was becoming addicted again, and that was it.

Satisfied and happy, she fell into a peaceful sleep. He smiled at the feeling of her in his arms, and kissed her forehead lightly, making her grin in her sleep. She was truly beautiful, and he'd be damned if he let her walk away again. Now she was stuck with him, like it or not. If it was the end of the world, they were going to live it together.

Next morning, Danielle woke up early, showered, got as ready as she could for the photos and then went to the kitchen to make breakfast, since Dean hadn't woken up yet. She smiled at him, sleeping on her bed. She never thought that could happen. She never dreamt that one day she'd be ready to confess and get over with it, but as it turned out, she didn't see any problem in allowing Dean to know a bit more about her. If he didn't like it, then it was a shame, but she was at least going to try.

She was dressed in only her underwear and a silk pink robe, her bunny slippers warm and cozy. Her hair was tied in a bun in the back of her neck, they were sure gonna do something to it later, so, she decided to just be comfortable. She turned on the coffee machine and it came to life, pouring dark, rich smelling coffee down the glass coffee pot. She decided to make waffles, since she didn't know what else to do, and when she was heating up the waffle iron and mixing the ingredients in a bowl she felt a hand on her shoulder and jumped, almost dropping the plastic bowl.

-Jesus fuckin' Christ, Dean!- she complained and he laughed in return. He was only wearing a pair of sweat pants, and his naked chest made her bones turn jelly like. His laugh softened and he just smiled, going to kiss her on the lips once

-I don't wanna mess with the one who's making the food- he told her and leaned over the kitchen island, watching her. She chuckled and continued mixing, but now she didn't truly know what the hell she was doing.

-It's distractin' if you stare at me like that- she commented, pouring some of the mix on the waffle iron.

-I can't help it- he replied and she could almost feel his smirk- you look pretty damn good right now-

-Well, thanks, I guess- she muttered. She never knew how to answer to that kind of compliments and they made her uncomfortable- okay, make yourself useful if you're gonna stay here then- she told him, turning around and handing him a spatula- take the waffles out of the iron and put them- she grabbed a plate from the cupboard- here-

Dean looked at the spatula like it might bite him, which made Danielle smirked

-C'mon, pretty boy, don't have all day- she said and took the waffles out of the iron, putting more mix on it.

-You're gonna pay for this- he murmured and began to work. Danielle chuckled once

-Oh, don't be such a wuss!- she exclaimed- you might actually like it- she winked at him and escaped the spank he was planning to give her thanks to her future sight.

-Helloooooo! Clairvoyant here, cupcake, don't forget- she mocked him and they continued to make breakfast. Around eight o 'clock Sam and Andrea came to the kitchen, looking tired, but happy.

-Morning sunshine- Danielle greeted her friend as she sat on the table, grabbing her head in pain

-Give me coffee, I'd kill for coffee- Andrea said in a tired voice. Sam obediently poured her a cup of coffee and gave it to her- Thanks- she told him smiling like a ten year old. Anthony joined them a few minutes later, and Danielle decided to let Tyson in.

-Wow, who's that?- Dean asked, holding up his hands as the dog sniffed him curiously.

-That's Tyson, my pit-bull –she answered, grinning as she patted Tyson's head lovingly.

-Never knew you had a dog…- Dean murmured, going back to his food

-I don't bring him with me, it's dangerous and I don't have that much space either- she smiled at the dog again and played with her hands, waving them in the air as he tried to catch them- but Tony here takes care of him for me-

-He's pretty- Sam said, watching her playing with him. She looked nice, it seemed a normal thing to do, and that lacked in their lives.

-Yeah, he's the most beautiful dog in the world- she spoke with a sweet voice that made Dean smile even if he didn't like dogs.

After they finished breakfast, cleaned the kitchen, and got ready to meet the editors, they left. The guys took the Impala, against Danielle's advice, and Anthony, Andrea and herself went in Anthony's BMW. Nothing further from the truth that riding in that car for Danielle, but she went along with it, they had to make a good impression, or whatever.

They parked the car inside a pretty nice looking building, modern and nice. They waited for the boys and then went inside. Dean and Sam were going to be Danielle's friends from, somewhere, while Andrea and Anthony, like always, were her brother and sister. That was what people in the business thought, and that was how they rolled it.

-Liam?- Danielle asked surprised as she saw the brunette head in the middle of three other guys.

-Danielle- he replied softly- a pleasure to see you again- he kissed her cheek politely, and Dean looked at him warily, ready to pound of necessary.

-You're one of the editors?- She inquired, still in shock

-Yes, yes I am- he told her- and my partners and I have a few things we'd like to discuss with you for the calendar. We want you to feel comfortable working with us- his voice was calmed as he spoke, and he didn't seem to want Danielle for anything that she was, a model.

-Oh, that's really nice of you. Honestly, most of the editors don't care about the model's feelings- she smiled a bit- that's why I always worked with Anthony and Andrea-

-Oh, yes, the Cooper family together- he smiled politely again, looking at Andrea, who was ready for work- Andrea, as lovely as ever- he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek too, and then he turned to Anthony- Anthony Cooper, the legend, here in our studio- Liam seemed honestly impressed- welcome, I hope you and your family feel comfortable here-

-I'm sure we'll be fine- Anthony answered, not quiet trusting the guy- Liam, these are Danielle's friends, Sam and Dean. They're in town for a job and decided to come along, invited by her, of course- Anthony said- I hope that's okay with you-

-Perfect, not a problem- Liam looked at Sam and Dean and stretched his hand to shake theirs- it's a pleasure to meet you-

-Likewise- Dean replied, smiling forcedly

-Alright, people, if you come with me please, I'll introduce to my partners- Liam led them to the other two guys and they made the proper introductions.

-Lucas Ferguson, nice to meet you- one of the men said, his voice gentle and warm. He was obviously Liam's brother, or cousin maybe, and he was younger than Liam, good looking guy too.

-Julian Strauss- the blond man standing next to Lucas spoke- it's a real pleasure to meet you-

The three of them looked like serious business men, but, they were honest when they said they wanted her to go over the details. They had a few alternatives for the calendar. Each one was already settled, Danielle only had to decide which one she liked best, or felt more comfortable doing. After considering, discussing it with the boys and the Coopers, she went for the third option. It was a 12 months calendar, of course, but she loved the idea of recreating some of the classics pin-up pictures, and for that one, she even had Marilyn at the end of the calendar.

As soon as they arranged the details of sizes and everything, she went to make up for the first set of photos. It was going to take them a few days to finish the photos, and then some more time to choose the right one for each month. But Danielle was okay with it, if she wanted to do a serious job, she had to be responsible and thoughtful. Besides, they were playing her big money for that, so she wasn't complaining. They looked like nice enough people to work with.

The first month was going to be classic stewardess set up. The little dress she was wearing for it was a deep blue, with a black wide belt around her waist, just below her hips. The shoes were a deep blue too, almost black, and her hair was loosen and wavy, a uniformed hat on her hand. She was going to pose like she was walking, her hat waving in an inviting gesture. The idea was from one of Julian's drawings. She recognized him as soon as she saw him. He was a famous pun up artist, and his drawings were one of her favorites.

That set only took her almost an hour. Good luck her hair was simple to comb, it could take her hours to get it ready otherwise. Sam and Dean were very entertained watching her work, posing shot after shot of the camera flash, and still she managed to look as beautiful on the first as she looked on the last.

She did another five months, so, at the end of the day, they had till June ready. For February she had to use a wig, a raven black wig that made her look pretty good. She wore short dark blue shorts, with black tights and garter, black high heel shoes, and a dark blue top. For March, she used another wig, black too, but with another hairstyle. She wore the typical maid clothes, a black short dress and a white apron, high black heels and again, black tights and garter.

By then it was time for lunch, so Liam brought a buffet for them to enjoy, and then continued with the job. April was the nurse month apparently. She wore a white short dress, with little details in red, white garter and tights, and red bright heels. This time she didn't use the wig. Instead they made her blond long hair appear even wavier than it was, and they put a nurse hat on her head.

And Dean had his eyes glued to her all the while. Sam was having fun talking to Andrea and Anthony, especially Andrea. But Dean was too focused on Danielle, smiling at the camera, other times looking seductive, or innocent, though she didn't fool him. He loved that look style she had, so innocent but sexy, and he understood why editors wanted her so much now.

For May, she played naughty housewife in the kitchen. It was amazing how fast they changed the scenery behind her, and how good they were putting it together. She was leaning over a made up stove, a fry pan on hand. She wore a tiny pink dress with an apron over it, black tights and garter, black lustrous looking shoes, and she had her hair loosen, straight, and her cheeks and lips were showing off the typical pin up make up.

Finally, around 4 o'clock, they said they needed to go to the beach to take the shots there. She was going to re do one of Betty Page's famous pictures, with a black bikini nothing else on. They drove the entire equipment to the beach, taking advantage of the warm weather and the sun light. She prepared again with a black wig, she was doing more brunette than her natural color that day, and by the time the sun set, they were done.

-Thanks so much for this, it's been awesome, really- Danielle told Liam, shaking his hand

-My pleasure, Danielle- he replied- and I hope to see you tomorrow morning?-

-Tomorrow morning will be- she smiled at him kindly- Bye, take care-

-You too, good bye- they all said hello, shook hands and then left. Dean was still fascinating with her. Watching her perform he realized how much he'd missed before. He had magazines with her in them, and other pictures, but seeing her like that, running through the studio, getting her hair done, changing clothes, and all in such a calmed way, he really admired her.

He could never have a normal job. It wasn't his thing. He grew up hunting, and was sure he would die hunting as well. But Danielle, Danielle had a life on her won. He wondered as he followed Anthony's car to the loft why she bothered to come back. He was sure it's got something to do with Bobby, after all, he was her godfather, but, that was it? Then why was she with them? The answer was pretty simple, but he didn't want to think about it, because that'd mean she cared about them, him, and that was a shock still. He'd gotten over the whole being a jerk at her part, but he still wanted to know more, needed to know more.

She had secrets, terrible, God awful secrets that she didn't want to admit. But that day as she rode in the back seat of Anthony's comfortable car, she thought she was pretty lucky. The boys had been great, the job was coming out awesome too, and things seemed fairly okay. And that made her feel optimistic about the future. At least her personal future. She was sure now she could tell Dean, eventually maybe, about her story, her whole story if he wanted to hear it. It was time to stop hiding and face reality, even for the last few months on Earth. If the Apocalypse caught her off guard she'd write a confession in her own flesh, but she'd tell Dean the truth, she owned him that.

-I'm exhausted- she commented as Dean's arms wrapped around her, Andrea and Sam off somewhere, and Anthony fixing dinner in the kitchen. Dean and Danielle stood in the middle of the living room, just, enjoying that little moment of peace they had.

-You're awesome, you knew that?- Dean murmured against her skin- I've never seen someone so chill while a guy stares at her, and take pictures too-Danielle laughed softly

-It's my job, I can't complain- she replied- it'd been ten years since I'm in the business, I had to learn somethin' on the way-

-You're awesome- he repeated, kissing her neck, his hands resting on her stomach- and can I keep some of those pictures?- he asked, smirking. Danielle threw her head back and chuckled loudly

-I think you can- she answered- I'll have to ask Liam-

-Don't bring another guy up while I'm kissin' you- Dean complained, making her smile

-My bad, sorry- she said sarcastically- let's get me out of this clothes, I'm tired of 'em already-

-Your wish my command- he replied following her to her bedroom.

While she changed, Dean took a look at the room. It was well decorated, with some weird paintings, but nice. The walls were white, the bed was made from a dark wood, the comforter black with red figures draw on it, and the couch by the window was a crimson red, and it looked like velvet.

She was taking off her shirt when he reached the fireplace next to her library. There were a few pictures there. In one, he could see a younger Danielle, hugging a woman that looked like her sister. Or maybe it was her mother. He supposed it was her mother, since she didn't have any siblings. He was shocked for a moment. He never heard about the woman, Danielle was too reserved back then. But they were too similar. The older woman had the same ocean blue eyes he loved, and that exact golden glitter Danielle had. They were both beautiful. In the picture they were wearing normal clothes, jeans and black and red tank tops, but you could immediately tell they were related. And now he knew where she got her looks from.

He wondered about her father. What had happened to him to go end up in hell. He saw another picture, the same woman and Danielle in it, but with a man. He recognized Bobby as he stood there awkwardly as the photo was being taken. He chuckled once and Danielle turned around.

-What's so funny?- she asked, zipping her denim shorts and walking over to him.

-I never took Bobby for a photogenic guy- he answered and Danielle snickered

-Yeah…- she shook her head fondly- that was my 19 birthday- she explained- we had to beg him to take that picture- she laughed- he still complains about it-

-Is that your mom?- he inquired softly, trying to be sensitive

-Yeah…- Danielle's voice sounded strained, but she kept talking- she was great friends with Bobby, since before I was born. He saved my mom's life too many times-

-How come?-

-My mom wasn't a very thoughtful person- she said, and smiled at the memories- she was 17 when she met my dad, a hippie in Woodstock festival meetin' goin' home with the cop who arrested her- she smirked- that ended up okay, I guess- she moved before him and faced the fireplace, her back to him. He rested his hands on her hips as she kept talking, he listened carefully and fascinated.

-And Bobby, well, Bobby saved my mom's ass from bein' torch alive-

-Wow, why they wanted to torch her?-

-She lived with some Amish people when she ran from home, and, you know, clairvoyance and religious people just don't mix-

-Your mom was a clairvoyant?- he moved a little to see her face as she smirked

-Where did you think I got it from?- she retorted- I got it from my momma- she grinned and looked back at her mother's picture. She didn't have one with her dad, she didn't feel like she should. He was nothing to her after all, not since he died and became what he did.

-So, your mom knew Bobby? That's weird…-

-Yes, it is. But he'd been great to her, to me. He was the one who saved me in the first place…-

-Saved you?- he was trying to wrap his head around the new tips Danielle was giving up, but her being in danger made him lost his focus

-Yeah, long story…- she murmured

-Dani…-

-Okay, fine- she sighed- when I was 18 a demon kidnapped me-

-Why?-

-I'm still not sure about why- she replied- but it was creepy, since he used to be my father-

-Your father kidnapped you?-

-That's the least of it. He held me in an empty dirty warehouse for days, torturing me, tryin' to convince me to go with him-

-Go where?- he was mad as hell, but he felt her stiff under his hands, and tried to relax

-To hell- she answered- he wanted me to join him or somethin'-

-And Bobby saved you?-

-Yeah, he exorcised him- she told him- but that didn't last long-

-He came back-Dean stated

-Yes, he came back- she admitted, and that was her limit right there. Enough sharing for one day. She didn't want to explain the next time he showed, and made her run for her life, promising to herself she'd never put anyone else in danger.

-Dinner must be ready- She said, and turned away, kissing him softly once. He knew she was avoiding him, but it was fine for him. Little by little maybe, she'd come clean.

-Let's go then- he smiled at her and they went downstairs.

After dinner, they were all tired, so they went to sleep no longer after the first drink. Sam was hip to hip with Andrea, and that made Danielle smile. They should enjoy it while it lasted. And she was cool with it, because she knew Andrea could take care of herself after Sam was gone, not like other chicks that would be crying in the corners for the guy.

That night Danielle and Dean "reconnected" again. It was never enough, it seemed, for them. She couldn't get tired of him, and vice versa. It was just the way it used to be. If they were sex addicts, she didn't care. She enjoyed his affection; it was going to come in handy when they were fighting for their lives. The memories always helped her. Except when she refused to remember. Like with her dad. She couldn't give up her stubbornness for nothing in the world, she'd be damned if she thought about that fucker like anything else than that, a fucker. He long ago ruined whatever good he's done to her.

The next day was another sunny day, and they, again, left earlier to work. Danielle finished the next six months a little faster than the previous ones. July was special for Independence's Day. She was dressed as an army girl, short olive green shorts and a tiny olive military shirt that left her belly uncovered. She wore tan high heel shoes that showed off her tattoos. The entire outfit actually let her inked skin be seen.

For August she played the sexy sailor, a classic. She wore white and light blue high shorts and a short shirt, also white and light blue. She even wore a blue tie that hung over the valley of her breasts. She had her hair in curls, a little hat on the top of her head, making her look beautiful and seductive as always. The shoes were something else completely. She had in mind begging for them if necessary, they were gorgeous. They were white, with a strip to wrap around the ankle, and the heels weren't too high, just perfectly so.

In September she was a sexy secretary. Which of course, caused Dean to be turned on madly. She laid on a table, books around her. She wore a white blouse, with a red bra that could be seen as the top buttons weren't done, and a short black skirt, with black tights and garter and black shoes. But the best part were the glasses. And the hair, God the hair, Dean thought. She had that perfect blonde hair in curls again, with a cute fringe that gave her a totally innocent look. The pose screwed the innocent look up, but he didn't care.

October hit and she played mechanic. And then, Dean truly had to take out his cell phone and snap some photos on his own. He was lucky Anthony was the one working with her today, otherwise he'd have to kick some guy's ass. They were outside, an old, beautiful car parking, in which Danielle sit to take the picture. The firsts ones at least. Then she stood up next to it, her denim shorts and stripped shirt tied in a knot over her belly giving her a very southern look. Because, after all, she was from Mississippi.

November came, and again, he thought life couldn't be more perfect. They had lunch before, as Danielle ate a sandwich, a girl did her hair in curls. She wore the usual make up, her lips red and full, begging to be kissed. She wore a black outfit that drove him crazy. Again, they went outside to take the pictures. And he was shocked as she heard that the motorbike that was parked there was in fact, Danielle's.

-This is the only thing from my father that I still keep- she confessed- It's a Duo- Glide Harley Davidson- she told him, as he nodded, impressed. Back to the outfit. She wore a black top, tight and well fit, with black shorts. The shoes were a brilliant red, that matched the color of the bike, black and red. And now he was sure, she was perfect for him. She knew her way under the hood, and had a sarcastic toughness that made her special.

And for last but not least, December. December was a cold month, and she decided to warm it up a bit. She was re doing one of Marilyn's famous pictures. She was laying on a bed, the white sheets accentuating her red lips and blue eyes, and you could only see her face and shoulders. But it was enough. She wore a black baby doll with the strings hanging loose down her arms, in a very sensual way. She had one hand on her head, her smile seductive and relaxed.

-Well done!- Liam complimented- Wonderful, gorgeous, beautiful- he continued as Danielle put on a robe, grinning. It had been one of her best too.

-Dani, dear- Liam told her- I have another offer to make-

-I'm listenin'- she said as she put on her shoes

-My cousin plays for the Lakers, and, I was wondering if you'd like to celebrate in the game this Saturday. Since it's just Thursday, I thought it'd be fair notice-

-I'd love to, but my crowd is, well, crowded- she replied, smiling

-Oh, no, dear- Liam hurried to say- they come along! And maybe later we can have some drinks?-

-It sounds good- she nodded and grinned gratefully at him- Thank you, Liam, for everything-

-Thanks to you, Dani, you're one of the best models I've ever worked with-

-That's sayin' somethin'- she said and smiled- Okay, so, you've got my number, right? Call me and we'll coordinate-

-Perfect- he smiled at her-I'll see you on Saturday, then-

-See ya- she waved and walked over to Sam and Dean, who were waiting by the Impala not very patiently.

-So, we've got tickets to the Lakers' game- she said, grinning- guess I'll tell Tony, he shows more emotion- she turned away but didn't really make it. Dean's hand wrapped possessively around her wrist and pulled her to him, his mouth crashing against hers hard.

Sam sighed. He really didn't want to be around them to see that. He saw Andrea walking out of the building and decided he needed a distraction. It was cold to think of her as that, but, to be totally honest, it was true. She was a nice, hot and cool woman, but, not the type he'd fall for. They were just too different, and in that time of his life, he didn't feel like hiding who he was. It always turned out bad. Like with Jessica. So, better keep it casual.

-Well, I see those two kick you out- Andrea told him smiling teasingly. He couldn't deny it, she was beautiful.

-Yeah, that's too much for anyone, I think-

-Ride with us- she offered- or better yet, let's hit a bar, have some drinks, let the lovebirds and Tony alone-Sam chuckled at her offer

-You sure he can handle them?- he asked

-Yeah…-Andrea grinned, her green eyes on Danielle- we've known her since she was a brat, she's our little sister-

-You love her, and that's great- Sam said, realizing Andrea was being honest. Danielle was her family. And he knew how important family was.

-Yeah, I love that sweet ass, I do- she turned to Sam, shaking her head- but, what you'd say? Hit Sunset Strip and have a good time? It's on me-

-Well, I'm never the one to refuse a free drink- he joked and walked with her as she neared his brother and Danielle

-Dani, honey- Andrea called, making Danielle groan

-You've got the worst timing in the history of forever- Danielle told her, pulling away from Dean. They must've e broken a record or something for the time they spent kissing.

-Sorry to break your bubble sweetheart- Andrea replied- but I need to borrow Lucy- Sam and Dean looked confused as Danielle stared at Andrea trying to see if she was serious

-What for?-

-Fun- Andrea answered simply, which made Danielle raised her eyebrows at her- C'mon, Dani, you I've never hurt her-

-Fine- she finally gave up- but if you even scratch her paint…-

-You'll hang me from my eyelashes, I know- Andrea completed. She took the keys from Danielle's hand- too bad I'm wearing fake ones today- she said quickly and grabbed Sam's hand, running towards the parking lot

-I'm goin' to kill you!- Danielle shouted after her and laughed

-Who's Lucy?- Dean inquired, his hands resting in her hips

-My bike- she answered

-I'm not the one to talk, but…-

-You're right- she said, kissing him lightly once- you're not the one to talk, so, shut up-

-Like that's ever going to happen- he smirked and tried to kiss her again, but she pulled away

-Winchester, I'm warnin' you. I'm not toleratin' bad mouthin' about my Lucy- she stood in front of him, her hands on her hips, like an angry mother- or you can jerk off tonight- she finished and smiled evilly

-You wouldn't...- Dean gasped in fake horror

-Oh, yes, I would, baby- She chuckled once- I would-

-Fine- he held up his hands in surrender- I won't say a word-

-That's my boy- she said smiling at him

-But you do need therapy of you treat your bike like a person- he added

-That's it- she stomped her foot on the hard ground- you're sleepin' alone tonight- she jumped backwards as he tried to reach her- you're a little rusty Winchester-

-Oh, yeah? Wanna oil- me up?-

-Oil-me up?- Danielle laughed- use better pick up lines, Dean. I still have some dignity-

-Get in the car, Danielle, I'll show you my pick up lines-

-Like hell you will- she snorted- don't boss me around, only Bobby can do that-

-Oh, yeah?-

-You need a better…- but she couldn't finish as his mouth on hers shut her up. She didn't even want to anymore.

-Guess you're a little rusty, uh?- Dean smirked

-Shut up- Danielle murmured as she pulled his lips to hers again

-We better finish this somewhere else- Dean whispered in her eat, making her shiver. She pulled away again and jumped in the passenger seat

-Shut up and drive, Blondie- she said and Dean glared at her

-You're so payin' for that later- he told her, starting the car

-Yeah? You're gonna spank me? I miss that- she pouted, and fuck it, it was hard to resist her

-Say the words-

-Oh, be a man and do it by yourself- Danielle challenged

-Your wish is my command, baby- he smirked again and they drove off.

-What is this place?- Dean asked as she led him to a studio looking room

-This is, of course, my studio-

-You've got a studio because…?-

-Well, I do research, I meditate, and most important, I've got my huntin' books here-

-Isn't that dangerous with so many people around?-

-Nah, Tony doesn't let anyone in here-

-How is it so clean then?-

-He cleans it himself- she said, her voice ashamed- I told him not to, let the dust grow plants, but he refused. So, he keeps it clean and tidy for whenever I decide to stop by-

-You've got a great life- Dean told her- why are you with us?-

-Well, the first reason would be the sex...- she joked- no, seriously. I, can't explain it, but I need to stop this-

-What's this? The Apocalypse?- Dean inquired, going to hug her from behind, his hands on her stomach

-Yeah…- she muttered- Remember what your angel said about God, and my mom?-

-Yeah…- he vaguely remembered how upset Danielle had been over Cass telling her that her mother was in a mission from God- what about it?-

-My mother had a vision, before she died- he felt her stiffened behind him, but she continued- she saw what I saw when I went to look for you-

-What was it? You never told me…-

-You were a jackass to me then- she said lightly- she saw Lucifer walkin' free, and I think she saw you two, because I could've sworn I heard Sam's scream in my vision- she paused- her vision-

-Why didn't she warn you?- Dean questioned, turning her around to face him

-She never had time-her voice broke then, and she fought back the tears in her eyes- she died before she could say anythin'-

-How, why…?-

-It's a long story- Danielle told him, gaining control over herself- but sometimes, a clairvoyant can channel energy from other people, beings or things-

-Like?- he asked curious

-Like you, a ghost, a demon, or even the rain or the wind if it's strong enough-

-Wow…why? I mean, what you manage with that?-

-I can control my visions that way. Otherwise I'd be a mess. That's what happened to aunt-

-You've got an aunt?-

-You know, I actually had a family once- she said sarcastically.

-Sorry, I just, it's kinda a little too much-

-You asked- she defended, pulling away from him- I told you I'm a disaster as a person, you just insisted in knowin' about me. So, suck it up-

-C'mon, Dani, don't be such a…-

-Bitch? Sorry can't help it- she replied, turning around to focus on her collection cars.

-I was gonna say don't be such a drama queen, but whatever- He finished- Look, I'm glad you're tellin' me stuffs, I just, give me time to adjust, babe, please-

-It's okay- she murmured, feeling like a spoiled brat for acting like that with him. He slowly walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. He felt her relax and smiled in satisfaction

-What are these?-

-Stop askin' stupid questions, Dean- she said softly- those are collection cars-

-I know- he defended- but, are they yours?-

-Yep- she nodded slowly-I collect them since I was 5 years old- she chuckled once- they're damn hard to find too- she grabbed one from the first shelf, an old Cadillac her father had built with her and looked at it- Some I made, some I bought- she explained- I've got 266 of them- she said proudly

Dean nodded in approval. No wonder she was so much into cars. She loved all kinds of them, even small collection ones.

-Sorry for being a jerk before- Dean told her seriously- I just…-

-Can't help it?- she guessed, smiling- it's okay. I'm over sensitive, I know that-

-You're alright- Dean muttered- so, what happened to your aunt? If you still want to tell me-

-It's a long story- she warned- but I know what you're gonna say, so, here it is. My aunt Liv was my mom's sister. And since clairvoyance came from that part of the family, you can guess what she was. And like I said before, we can control our visions, in different ways-

-Like what?- Dean inquired

-Well, I channel energy. My mom taught me that, though she didn't follow her own advice- She turned and saw the look of confusion in Dean's face- Sometimes, you're in danger of channelin' too much energy, and go over load- she explained- that's what happened to my mom when she died. She was obsessed with finding out what my aunt died knowing. It got them both killed, findin' out that Lucifer was going to walk free someday-

-And how it didn't hurt you?-

-I didn't spend any outside energy in findin' that vision, my mom put it in my head. An older clairvoyant can do that sometimes, but she's got to be strong-

-You're mother was strong then? Why she died?-

-Visions can kill even the strongest of us- she said thoughtfully- but my mother did a lot of crazy things in her time-

-Like what?-

-Like havin' Bobby kidnap a demon and use him- she told him- that almost killed her, if it wasn't for Bobby. Who almost killed her himself. After that she didn't try it anymore, but went after other resources-

-Like?-

-Like, ghosts, or even humans. In that time I hunted, so she usually came along-

-Was it good for her? I mean, why did you let her come?-

-Because I couldn't refuse anythin' she said- Danielle admitted- Look, I know I've got mommy issues, and, I think I have the right to, after all. My mom was a remarkable crazy woman, I know, but she was the best mother ever, and I couldn't have asked for anyone else-

The speech had left her tired, emotionally at least. Dean saw her pained expression and kicked himself mentally for bringing that up. Well, now he knew, they could stop the chick flick moments for a while. He didn't like seeing her like that, and thought she had a reason after all for hiding things from him. They hurt her, and now, he was going to do the impossible to keep her safe and make her happy.

Saturday night came too soon for them. Danielle and Dean had an awesome Friday. All day in bed, except when they went to her study, and for meals. It was heaven. She could stay with him in bed forever. But, Saturday came too soon. Because she also was aware that after that, they'd have to take off again, go back to the craziness and despair of avoiding the Apocalypse.

Andrea and Sam spent some quality time together too. But he was positive that after that, he'd never see her again, so, he made the best of it. He never usually found a girl worth spending his time talking with. Andrea was smart, and funny, and, well, great in bed. She'd be an awesome girlfriend, or so he thought, but that dream was dead before it had a chance to live. He couldn't allow that to himself, he could do too much damage to an innocent girl.

And to avoid the wave of depression that hit him on Saturday morning, he went gladly to the Lakers game with Andrea, Dean, Danielle and Anthony. They were supposed to meet Liam there, and they did. He invited them to a private box, one of those that cost a million and were only given to the president. He was one wealthy guy, Sam thought.

Dean was fascinating watching Danielle watch the game. She was such a Lakers fan; every time they scored she jumped of joy. Liam stayed with them, keeping Anthony company, apparently. And Andrea cursed every time the Knicks scored, making Danielle cover her eyes and curse too. It was a very popular game: Lakers-Knicks, and, to be honest, Dean enjoyed watching the game too.

-Man, that was awesome!-Danielle said when the game ended. Dean had an arm wrapped around her, and he could feel the euphoria coming off her in waves. He was amazed at how beautiful and interesting she was. Those little things he ignored before, like she loving basketball and being a Lakers' fan, made him want her even more if possible.

They all went to a bar down town, near Hollywood Boulevard. The place was pretty crowded, but again, Liam worked his magic and they got in the VIP section. They ordered drinks and some food, and continued the talk that had been interrupted as they left the stadium.

-Cheers for the Lakers, people!- Danielle took her shot of tequila and held it up for a toast- for them to keep rockin' and hopefully, they'll win this year!-

-Cheers!- they all repeated laughing. That week in L.A was marked with Mexican food. They had tacos and nachos that night, with guacamole, which Danielle loved. And tequila, the tequila was always present. Andrea and Sam looked pretty entertained in each other, and Danielle smiled, knowing that drunken Andy was pretty fun to be around. And from what she heard from Dean, Sam was a happy drunk too, so, win-win situation there.

And Dean and Danielle were also enjoying themselves. It was pretty hard for Dean to keep his hands to himself, and the black short dress she wore didn't make it any easier. She was showing off tonight, her blonde hair straight and with a red bow that obviously matched the red belt on her dress. It was a simple design, but beautiful and sexy. He thought she could wear a pirate costume and still look good. Well, she could beyond good, and his pants were suddenly very tight around him, so he had to redirect his thoughts someplace else. At least till they were alone.

He was pleased, and sincerely felt a little hopeful, for all Danielle had told him. In that week she learnt as much about her as when they were together. But he couldn't blame her. He knew opening up hurt her, and he didn't want to put her through that. But was glad she did, because he was curious, and wanted to know her fully, as cheesy as it sounded. He now felt good. He felt like all the shit that followed him and Sam around all the time was less hurtful with her around. That maybe, with her at his side, they could pull it off. And he felt like what they'd been through was nothing if the final prize was her. For her, he could climb the Everest, swim an ocean, and kill anyone, anything that threatened her.

He was going to find out how far he'd go right away.

-Baby, I need to go to the rest room- she said as she got up from his lap

-Okay- he let her go, but not without kissing her hard once first. She smiled, feeling light headed from the liquor and Dean's kiss, and walked away

-Wait!- she heard Andrea's voice call- wait, Dani, damn it, my legs are not as long as yours!-

-Alright, shortie, I'm waitin'- she told her friend, who caught up with her and stuck her tongue out

-Goin' to the rest room?-

-Yeah-

-Comin' with you, I need to retouch my makeup-

-Okay, lady, whatever you say- Danielle and Andrea walked in the women restrooms and noticed there was nobody there, when it should be full.

-Uh, lucky us- Andrea commented and got in. But Danielle felt something in the pit of her stomach. Call it sixth sense, or extended clairvoyance, but something felt wrong. She closed the door, and leaned against it. She focused on her near future, any sign of a threat, anything. But as she thought she was getting something, she heard a loud noise, followed by a silent hiss.

-Andy?- she opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the scene in front of her. Andrea was lying on the bathroom floor, semi conscious and bleeding from the head

-I told you to shut up- a man hissed. Danielle didn't recognize him, but he was sure as hell going to pay for what he did to Andy.

-Step away, fucker- Danielle threatened- or you'll be limpin' your way out of here, okay?- she walked closer to him, and the man's eyes locked with hers. She heard Andrea's gasp as she saw the same thing she did. The guy smiled evilly, and his eyes went completely white.

-Oh, shit- she murmured, backing away now

-No, no- the man reached out for her but she moved away- you're gonna be a good girl and come with me, aren't you?- he asked in a sickening sweet voice, his eyes back to normal- you're not gonna make me kill your little friend- his tone changed to one of utter evilness

-You know, my mom always told me not to go with strangers- Danielle replied, begging for Dean to come look for her or something. The demon chuckled once, annoyingly

-Well, I knew your father, does that count?- he replied, smiling again. Danielle's blood felt ice cold in her veins.

-Who, what are you?- Andrea asked, still lying on the floor, looking like a scared girl. The demon turned to her, and stretched his hand for her to take. She just stared at it like it might bite her

-My name is Astaroth, nice to meet you- he said. That did ring a bell in Danielle's mind, and she did what her instincts told her. Run. She reached for the doorknob and tried to open it, but felt suddenly lifted in the air, and she got higher against the wall, like some kind of deranged possessed girl.

-Let me down- she hissed through clenched teeth

-You didn't ask very nicely- the demon mocked her- So, baby doll, you get now that I mean business?-

-Yes- she admitted- but let her go, don't hurt her- The demon shook his head

-Baby doll, you sound so cliché- he told her- I'll let her go, but I don't want a complaint from you, agreed?-

-Agreed- she answered. It made her mad to say that, mad and angry, but she had to save Andrea. If that demon was after her, then she had to deal with it. Like she always did.

-Good girl- Astaroth said. He lowered her to the floor, and picked her up, his arms wrapped around her body easily-If I were you, I'd leave this place and run for help now- he told Andrea, who still was looking like she was going to pass out- I love a good chase- he turned to Danielle again- I heard you're hanging with the Winchesters boys- Danielle looked down, avoiding his gaze. He chuckled

-So it's true then- he murmured- well, the boss was right, I was a fool to doubt him-

The only boss he could be referring to was Lucifer. And she didn't want him near Sam.

-Yes, whatever, now, would we just go?- she asked impatiently

-Yes, yes, dear, we can go- he smiled- say good bye to your friend, sweety-

-Sorry, Andy- she muttered, her friend's eyes locked with hers- I'm sorry. I love you- she mouthed, and, just like that, they were gone, leaving a confused, upset, and scared Andrea behind.


	6. Chapter 6: All nightmare long

**A/:Hi there! I know I said night, but, I'm gonna be out all day, so, I'm keepin' my promise, and here is chapter 6. **

**Warning: there will be scenes of torture. And, this is the introduction of Isobel and Emma, I just hope you like them. And let me know if you think it's a good idea for Sam to get some from Emma, because I'd love to do that *smirk***

**Anyway, read on, and, enjoy. You know I love reviews, they're like my drug... so, please help this review-junkie, and forgive me for any grammar mistakes... I hate editing...**

**Songs: The Unforgiven- Metallica and Just feel better- Santana feat Steven Tyler**

**Peace to all- Love, Maggie**

-Andy? - Sam asked as he saw Andrea walking to him. Stumbling could be a better word. She looked shaken, and as she walked closer, he noticed her dress was torn up, and her hair was a mess, her lip was split and she had a bruise already forming on her jaw.

-What happened, Andy? - He inquired, standing up and grabbing her shoulders- Andy, where's Dani? - He asked. She didn't say a word. She seemed in shock, her eyes were staring at nothing, and they saw nothing.

-Andy? - Dean stood up too, but headed straight to the rest rooms. If something happened to Dani…. He couldn't even think about that right then. He prayed to whoever was up there for her to be okay.

-Dani?- He called as he entered the women's rest rooms. He saw blood on the floor, but that could easily been from Andrea. He looked around, begging for some clue to keep on as he felt the anguish set down and something similar to desperation hit him.

-Dani…-he muttered, his throat was dry, and he was trying hard to keep focused. He checked the bathrooms, the sinks, and found nothing. Until he saw something yellowish on the floor near the door, and bent over to see what it was.

-Sulfur…- he murmured, getting angrier by the second-Fuck! - He shouted and his fist connected with the wall, leaving a small hole in it.

-Dean? - He heard Sam's voice call- Dean, you're in there? - He opened the door slowly and sighed when he saw his brother-Hey, Andy said…-

-Demon- he mumbled, and then shook his head, going back to reality- a demon took her, Sam, we've gotta find her-

-Yeah, c'mon, let's call Bobby and see what we can do- Sam gently pushed him outside. There was kind of a mess out there, since Andrea had returned looking like that. Liam was oblivious to what was happening, and Anthony seemed to be aware of exactly what was happening, which made Sam really uncomfortable. Because after all, they had put them in the middle of this situation, and not just them, but Danielle herself, who was now missing.

And that was it. Now he was in hunter mode, and there was no being or person in the face of the Earth that could stop him from finding his friend. Maybe he wasn't Dean, and she wasn't his, but she was his best friend, the one who helped him get his life back, the one who was helping them clean up their mess, and didn't complain about it. They had to find her, and preferably before that demon could do something to her.

Anthony was dragging a shaking Andrea to his car, while Liam took care of the check and tried to explain what was going on. Dean was fuming. He couldn't care less about what people might think happened, of what that guy in there was going to tell them. He just needed to find Danielle, his Dani, safe and unharmed if possible. Because, damn it, he swore he'd look after her, and make her happy. And she disappeared from under his nose. A perfectly good night was turning into a nightmare too fast, and his head kinda hurt from the shock.

-Andy- Sam gripped Andrea's shoulders, trying to make her focus on him- Andy, please- he said- tell me if the man said something. Anything- he begged- his name, what he wanted…-

-Name…- she started to sob quietly, and it was becoming too much for him to see her like that. Maybe he didn't love her, but that didn't mean he didn't feel bad for her, for been through what she'd been, innocent as she was.

-He told you his name, Andy? Please, it's important- Andrea looked into his bright eyes and suddenly became aware, brushing her tears away and grabbing his shirt, pulling him to her

-Sam, listen to me- she told him seriously, making him nod in response- You need to find that guy, okay? You need to save my baby sister, and bring her back in one piece- Sam's eyes widened in shock as she spoke those words- Don't stare at me like that!- she snapped- I might not know what you guys are up to, but I'm not stupid. Dani's always been a little weird, but I love that girl to death. And tonight, I failed her. I didn't fight for her, Sam, and I owned her. Okay? So, you go now and find her-

-Andy, what did you see? - He inquired. He could feel Dean's impatience and Anthony's despair. He had to hurry

-At first I saw nothing, the fucker hit me in the back of my head and threw me against the damn wall- she said, her voice angry- but then, when Dani came in, I saw him in his full splendor-

-What was he like? I need details- Sam urged

-He was dark haired, tall, not as tall as you, but tall. He was wearing something like a suit, maybe? That struck me as strange, I remembered. He had this creepy white eyes- she paused- they weren't exactly white, more like…-

-Light blue white, right? Like, clear water, or a thunder- Sam suggested

-Thunder? I've never seen a thunder, but whatever- she said- but yes, that's it. He had freakish white eyes, they didn't look natural-

-'Cause they weren't…- Sam muttered- okay, what else?-

-He seemed to know her, and you guys. He said his name was Astaroth-

-Astaroth? - He committed that to memory to tell Bobby later- anything else?-

-I don't know if it means something to you, but he seemed to know her dad-

-Her dad? - Sam inquired. This was so not good

-And- she tried to replay the scene in her mind that always helped her remember- and he said "you're hanging with the Winchester boys now? The boss was right" or something-

-Okay…- Sam knew immediately who he was talking about. Lucifer might be behind this, and things were getting pretty ugly pretty fast-okay, listen to me now, Andy- he stared into her green, shiny eyes as he spoke-you need to rest, and take care of yourself. I want you to salt all the windows and doors from behind, just, put a line of rock salt behind them, and don't let anyone in, okay? Better yet, stay with your brother, as soon as we hear anything from Dani we'll call-

-Alright, find her, Sam, I'm serious. Give me a chance to apologize-

-You didn't do anything wrong, Andy- he told her and hugged her tight for a few seconds, not nearly long enough for her-We've gotta go now-

-Who's we? - Andrea asked as she looked around. The only person there was Anthony

-Shit, where's my brother? - Sam questioned, looking at Anthony

-He left a few minutes ago, mumbled something about you needing your clothes and then he was gone-

-He went to your house, great- Sam said- okay, you guys mind giving me a ride?-

-No problem, jump in- Andrea told him and they all got in Anthony's car. He sped off towards his house, praying, one more time, for Danielle to be okay.

-Dean- Sam sighed in relief as he saw Dean coming out of the house. No idea how he got in. He probably picked the lock.

-I've got everything we need, and some of Dani's clothes- he told him as he threw the bags into the back seat of the Impala- I haven't called Bobby yet, you'll do it while I drive, c'mon-

-Okay, let me tell them one thing first-

-Hurry up, Sammy- Dean muttered and got in the driver's seat

-Guys, I'm sorry but…-

-You need to leave, that's obvious- Andrea cut him off. She seemed much better now; at least she was talking, and had some color on her face

-Yes, we'll do whatever we can to get her back-

-I know- Anthony said softly- I can't ask for anything else, you're the best people to do it. Please, bring my star back; I couldn't live without her-

-You're not the only one- Sam murmured, looking to his brother- okay. Remembered what I told you?-

-Salt the windows and doors, yes-Andrea nodded

-And every other access there might be to the house- Sam added- alright, we'll talk to you guys soon, be safe-

-You too- Andrea smiled sadly at him and Anthony pushed her inside as soon as Sam got in the car.

-Let's go- Dean said, and Sam sighed as he hit the gas, making the Impala's engine roar in protest.

-Well, well, baby doll, alone at last- Astaroth murmured as she fought against the bindings holding her. He had put her in a metallic bed, that didn't look like a bed at all, more like a torture machine, and tied her up. Previously though, he stripped her of her dress and shoes, leaving her in her underwear. It was humiliating, but worse, it was cold, and dirty. She hated it, hated it with passion, and felt anger boil inside her as she understood there was no way out of there.

-What do you want? - She asked her tone full of arrogance and false bravado. She'd be damned is she show weakness in front of that evil motherfucker. She, Danielle Cobain, who hadn't cry when her father tortured her, was not going to fall apart now.

-What do I want? - Astaroth chuckled once- it's not what I want, dear, it' what the boss wants-

-The boss?-

-Yes, the one your friends got free- he explained- the one and only, our father, Lucifer-

-Oh, so we're talkin' about the devil- she said in an obvious tone- should've said so before! I've been dyin' to meet him- she added sarcastically. The demon laughed, but was serious in a matter of seconds, creeping her out

-You listen to me carefully, little girl- he hissed, his face inches from Danielle's- next time you play smart ass, I'm not gonna be so merciful, are we clear?-

-As crystal- Danielle answered

-Good- he walked away a little. Now, are you going to listen?-

-I'll do my best- Danielle replied. The demon sighed, as if he was tired, but spoke anyway

-You remember the demon your friend killed? The one who opened the final door?-

-Yes- she nodded

-Lilith, was her name-

-Yes- she repeated

-Well, Lucifer and her have a long history- he took a knife and started to sharpen it, making Danielle very uncomfortable- Once upon a time, the story says before even Eve was created, Adan had a wife. She was beautiful, and smart. She was made by God in the exact same way as Adan, not after his rib, likes Eve. So after a while of being in Paradise, she started to wonder why she always had to obey Adan's commands? She asked God, "why, my Lord, do I have to obey him, if I'm his equal, I was born from the same Father? You"- Astaroth paused, and walked closer to her

-You see, Adan wanted a perfect wife, a perfect slave, to be more precisely, and Lilith said no. She refused to submit to his orders, and though she loved her Father very much, she rebelled. She told God she was no longer Adan's wife, and for that, she was thrown out of Paradise-

-And this history class began because…? - Danielle asked

-I'm getting there- the demon smiled at her impatience- after Lilith was kicked from Paradise, she wondered around the world, alone and sad. She rethought her decision, but never changed it. No, she was no longer the slave of a man; she would no longer belong to anyone. She was free, and her freedom was worth every punishment. She wondered alone, until she found someone worth or her attention. She found Lucifer, who had also rebelled and was so similar to her, that her heart felt for him. She quickly became her partner, she was loyal only to him, and she promised him, that one day, she was going to take him out of that cage-

Danielle was silent as he spoke. A lot of what he said made sense, but it still was weird as hell to hear it.

-So, for two thousands and odd years, Lucifer was in that filthy cage his brother put him in. And, when his true vessel was finally born, Lilith set things in motion. The plan she had two thousand years to develop, was finally happening. And she knew she had to sacrifice herself for him. She gladly did it, and many small details came to form her big plan. She had Azazel's devotion, and Ruby's, a fairly young demon. She had Alistair's help too. She even had Michael's vessel in hell. She had a righteous man spilling blood in hell, and so, the first seal was broken. It's a beautiful irony that that righteous man happened to be Dean Winchester-

Danielle's breath caught as she heard Dean's name

-Yes, Dean, your loving boyfriend- Astaroth said- you know what he did in hell, don't you? All the people he tortured, all the souls he tormented? - Danielle didn't say a word. She kept her mouth tightly shut, and resist the urge to defend Dean. There was no point in that, what's done is done.

-Anyway- the demon continued- That's not the end of the story, dear, You'll need to be patient- He walked over to another torture machine looking thing, and this time, she was pretty sure that as, in fact, a torture machine.

-So, I'll skit a part and go straight to where Lilith dies, in the hands of Lucifer's vessel. Yes, that'd be your friend, Sam Winchester. That kid annoyed a lot of people. Well, demons. But finally, she got him. Even dead, she got him. He killed her; he was the only one who could. Only Lucifer's true vessel could kill a demon as powerful as Lilith. But then things got complicated, with your boyfriend stepping in, and your momma telling you to run to them- he rolled his eyes, sighing- I will give you this, your mom gave us a very good option-

-How? - Danielle asked, tired of hearing only his voice

-Well, she pretty much handed you to us in a silver plate- he said, smiling- And here's the little secret I want to tell you- Danielle listened carefully, knowing this was it. This was what he had kidnapped her for

-You'll see, Lucifer always keeps his word. And he promised Lilith he'd bring her back. She objected, of course, she was a free woman, making her choice, but Lucifer is a man of honor, and he will keep his word to her-

-What are you sayin'?- Danielle urged, not liking the tenor the conversation was getting

-I'm saying- Astaroth told her- that Lucifer is planning on doing a ritual, to bring Lilith back. And of course, he needs a strong body to contain her. That'd be her last and definitive vessel. She would no longer change bodies, but stay in that one forever. So, he needs a very strong body. A body that can stand amounts of power a normal person couldn't even imagine-

-And you wanna use me?- she inquired, shocked- I'm one of the worst clairvoyants ever-

-Oh, c'mon, baby doll, don't underestimate yourself- Astaroth said, smiling softly- you have great power inside you, and you're using it more and more every day. That's exactly what he needs. A body that can hold her forever. Lilith's true vessel-

Danielle took that in, slowly. And then, something occurred to her

-Why are you tellin' me this?- she asked- he could've already done it. You kidnapped me once, he could've done it hundreds of times-

-True- the demon agreed- but, you'll see, he needs kinda your permission to do the ritual. Since it required a certain amount of energy, he needs you to provide that. He needs you to be willing to do it, and he needs you as an active member of the ritual-

-So, I basically have to give myself to the bitch?- she snorted- I don't think so-

So fast she didn't see it coming, a hand slapped her across the face, and she could feel how her skin broke. Her head spun form the blow but she stared back at the demon's eyes, furious and murderous

-You mind your language, baby doll- he hissed- or you won't like what I'll do next-

-Oh, I'm sorry, didn't think the dead bitch would mind, my mistake- she said sarcastically. And again, he slapped her, harder, if possible. She felt her lip split and it stung like hell.

-Now, little girl, here's the deal- he stood in front of her and stared into her eyes as he spoke-you're gonna say "yes" to me, I'll hand you to Lucifer, and we're all gonna live happily ever after- Danielle was quiet for a long while.

-You really think I'd say "yes"?- she asked, offended- there is no way in hell I'm helpin' the devil bring the whore back. If he misses his hooker he can get another one. I'm sure there're plenty of them-

She embraced herself for another blow, but it never came. She suddenly was being lifted from the metallic bed, and was now sit in a wooden chair, her arms tied behind her back, her feet tied by her ankles to the chair. She really didn't want to know what was going to happen next

-Listen, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way, you choose. But I warn you, the hard way is gonna hurt like a bitch-

-You're gonna torture me to say "yes"? Go ahead, but I'll be dead before I say so- Danielle challenged. She was going to hang as long as she could, that was for sure. She knew the guys were already looking for her, and if they called Bobby, it was a matter of time before they find her.

-Okay, baby doll, you asked for it- Astaroth said, and he pulled a rope, that was connected to Danielle's ropes, that held her wrists, and they went higher, painfully so. She bit her lip hard to stop from screaming. It was already mess up, so, what difference could it make?

-You sweetheart tell me when you're ready, okay?- the demon told her in a kind and creepy voice

-Don't hold your breath- she muttered back. He gripped her jaw tight, leaving bruises, she was sure

-You're not gonna think you're so tough after I'm done with you- he threatened and pulled the rope some more, Danielle's shoulders going higher in response.

She bit her lip again. She was going to hang on, no matter what. She was not going to give up. He'd have to kill her, and not even then she'd say "yes". This might be her last memory of her life, but it wasn't going to be one of cowardice and weakness. She was going to hold her own, even if it hurt her, even if it killed her.

-C'mon, Bell, you know you love me- Emma told her grandmother

-XO, XO, Gossip Girl?- Isobel answered, smiling- child, you better get to work- She saw her granddaughter whine and smiled wider-you know who whine? Babies- she said simply, making Emma glare at her from her seat by the table.

Emma had live with her grandmother for two years now, the woman rocked, she was cooler than any other grams, and she knew her way around the field, meaning, she was the best clairvoyant out there. The next one was her cousin, Danielle, but that was going to change fast, as she was spending any spare second working with Isobel, trying to get better at it. It was hard for her to change her habits and forget about her mother's, but, she was trying.

-Okay, Emma, I want you to focus on this, alright?- Isobel handed her a purple rock and she held it tightly- this is an amethyst, and it will help you channel the energy you need-

-Okay, but, what next?-

-You first need to relax, and empty your mind. Think about someone you love, someone whose future you might want to see- Emma's thoughts immediately went to Danielle. After all, she had practically raised her until she was 20, not many years ago. It hurt her to think she left her cousin alone to fight the evil in the world, they made a great team, but, her young arrogance quickly taught her she was a nobody on her own.

-Emma, you're with me?- Isobel's voice brought her out of her internal rant

-I'm fine- she murmured- and focus, I know- she closed her eyes, gripped the rock tighter, and thought about Danielle. Emma was better at witch craft that at clairvoyance, and it scared Isobel sometimes. But it's been two years she'd been away from that, and she was happy to see her well and safe. Isobel feared that her daughter's legacy would be too much for Emma to hold, and, most of the times, she cursed Olivia for being so stubborn and selfish. But now Emma was with her, and she was damn sure going to help her and protect her.

-What do you see?- She asked softly, trying not to startle her

-I see…- Emma muttered- it's foggy- she said- I see Dani, but I can't see where she is-

"Of course she'd look for her" Isobel thought, sighing. She was really proud of her girls' loyalty to one another. Danielle, being only 3 years older than Emma, made her personal job to raise her, and help her with everything she needed. That was until Emma's rebellion got stronger, and they parted ways. She knew Emma was hurting, and was trying to redeem herself, but sometimes, redemption was a cruel thing, that plays with your mind and then abandons you, tearing you apart.

-Tried to see further ahead, that might help- Isobel told her, thinking that maybe she should look for Danielle's future too. She was worried since she learnt her little girl was trying to fight the devil. Just like her mother, that would more certainly kill her. But there was no point in telling Danielle to back away, she'd never listened.

Isobel's thoughts were interrupted by Emma's gasp of horror. Her eyes shot open, and their usually happy sparkle wasn't there. Instead, they looked haunted, and scared.

-Someone's got her- Emma muttered, and then she seemed to be back on reality- someone's got her, Grams, someone took my cousin!- she yelled and stood up, going to her bag to start packing.

-Emma, now, wait a second…- Isobel got up as well, but she knew she could not win that battle. There was no way Emma was going to stay calm if Danielle was in danger.

-What did you see?- she asked her granddaughter, patiently

-I saw her being tortured by a freakin' demon- she answered, her southern drawl staining each word- and I'm not lettin' that happen-

-It's probably already is, darlin'- Isobel told her, sad- but you've got any idea how to find her?-

-Of course, I'm gonna do a location spell-

-No- It was a simple command, but the force of her authority rang through it- You're not going near witch craft anymore, you're clean and you're gonna stay that way-

-The hell I am!- Emma snapped. She turned to look at Isobel, her ocean blue eyes, the same as Danielle's, shining with decision and something similar to fear- I have to save her, there's no way around it-

-Emma, no- Isobel was going to get on her knees and beg if it was necessary

-I'm sorry, Grams, I really am- Emma said, her voice breaking- but I need to find her-

-We're in the middle of Mississippi, how do you thing you'll get wherever she is so fast?-

-I know where she left her car- Emma replied, zipping her bag and going to grab her weapons- she told me she left her car at Bobby's, so that's where I'm goin' first- she smiled sadly, taking the Camaro's keys in her hands- I still have the keys, she can kill me after I save her-

-Emma, please, I'm begging you, honey, don't go- Isobel pleaded

-I'm sorry Grams- Emma said, she took Isobel's hand in hers and squeezed lightly- I promise, as soon as I got her back, I'll come runnin' back to ya-

-You better- Isobel muttered as she hugged her granddaughter. She pulled away and moved over to her desk. The small house she lived in was enough for her and Emma to be comfortable. And it'd be much better without all the clairvoyant stuffs falling around, but, life was tough sometimes.

-Here- she handed Emma a small black rock, which she stared like it might bite- it's a tourmaline, it's a protection stone, have it always with you- she gave her another one- and give this to your cousin when you see her-

-Thank you- Emma hugged her again, and put the stones in her bag- I'm taking the bus to South Dakota- she said, grabbing her bags

-No, take the truck- Isobel told her, throwing her keys to her old Chevy truck.

-You sure? I'm gonna stop by in South Dakota and take the Camaro-

-You'll be there faster; I can handle things here without it- Isobel assured her- but make sure it comes back in one piece. I know how you drive-

-Will do- she tossed a bag over her shoulder, and was thankful she had showered and was wearing pretty comfortable clothes- I love you, I'll call as soon as I have somethin' to say-

-You better- Isobel replied- if not, I'm coming to get you-

-I know- Emma opened the front door and turned around to smile at her grandmother- I'll bring her back, I promise- she knew how worried Isobel was, and she also knew that as soon as she was out, she was going to bury herself in meditation to see Danielle's future, or find her location

-I believe in you- Isobel told her- be safe-

-You too- she walked out, and closed the door behind her. She went over to the truck and threw her bags in the passenger seat. She jumped in, and started the engine, and hit the gas, speeding off towards her cousin.

As she drove through the dusty roads of Mississippi, Emma thought about Danielle. She tried hard to remember their last conversation. She had told her that she was in South Dakota, taking care of Bobby, and had refused her help. Emma loved Bobby, he was her personal hero, and, well, and she felt horrible for not going to see him. She was soon going to change that. But that wasn't the point. She remembered her cousin telling her she was back with the Winchesters, and she'd be with them from now on probably. Emma didn't remember the details, but she knew about Lucifer and Sam, and Michael and Dean. She also knew about Danielle's and Dean's history. She felt a little better knowing he must be looking for her too.

-Focus, Emma, focus- she murmured to herself. She knew Danielle was in California, she said she was doing a job, a modeling job there. And, if her deductions were correct, that was from where she was taken. Yeah, she bet Danielle was at the Lakers game last night. She always managed to go whenever she was in L.A.

-Now, I need to see what I'm gonna need for the location spell- she muttered, shaking her head. She would have to wait to get to Bobby's. He was going to freak, but it was the only way to save Danielle. At least, she hoped it would work. She didn't know what she was going to do if she lost her cousin.

-What the hell happened, boys?- Bobby rolled his wheelchair through his living room, going to grab an open book he had in his desk

-We're not sure- Sam spoke, since Dean was too busy trying not to snap-she was taken from a bar's bathroom, Bobby. Andy was pretty shaken up after that-

-Andy? She saw…?-Bobby paused- never mind-he said- listen to this. I've been looking through some books to find your demon. And, I think we could be luckier, but life's not so kind-

-What you mean?- Dean asked. He was pacing across the living room, making Sam sigh tiredly

-This demon, Astaroth, he's one bad son of a bitch-

-Why?-

-Lore says he's on the same line as Lucifer. Even worse than Lilith, this guy is one old and evil sucker-

-And why would he want Dani?- Sam inquired, not liking the sound of what Bobby was saying

-Beats me- Bobby replied. He showed them the book, and there was a picture of an ugly demon thing, the typical hell description-but I'm betting my retirement money that Lucifer sent him-

-How so?- Dean questioned, reading the brief text about Astaroth

-He's Lucifer's second in command. The thing does whatever it's told, except when he comes out to party, then he's as destructive as the devil himself-

-Fuck!- Dean snapped, punching the wall hard- what the hell do we do to save her? And why the fuck would he want her? Where is he keeping her?-

-I don't know. Maybe we should call Cass?- Sam suggested

-Yeah, you go ahead- Dean said, walking away to the kitchen. Bobby stared at Sam, and then sighed.

-Go call the angel, I'll look after him- He told Sam, who nodded and left. Bobby ran a hand across his face. He was pissed, and worried. He couldn't believe they could lose his baby girl, but then again, they didn't know a badass demon was after her. Damn it, he needed Danielle back; he wasn't used to live without her.

-Hello- Castiel's voice startled him

-Jesus Christ!- he exclaimed, jumping slightly- God, you never knock, do ya?-

-My apologies- Castiel said- I didn't want to disturb you-

-Yeah, well, too late for that- Bobby muttered, going to pour himself a drink. Sam and Dean came in the room next

-Hey, Cas-

-Hello, Dean- Castiel greeted- may I ask, what's going on that you called with such an urgency?-

-Dani's missing- Sam said- a demon took her, and we can't find her-

-I see- Castiel stood there, perfectly still- and you need my help?-

-Yeah, we do- Dean told him coldly- I need you to find her. Do a spell, work your angel mojo, but find her-

-I can try- Castiel offered. He hoped it was enough. He didn't want Dean to suffer for the loss of that girl, he knew deep down she was important to him. He focused on finding Danielle, but was unable to do so.

-Something is wrong- he said-I can't locate her-

-Why the hell not?- Dean snapped

-Dean…-

-Shut up Sam- Sam held up his hands in surrender, he knew arguing with his brother was useless right then

-Maybe the demon had her in an angel proof building- Castiel suggested

-Oh, fucking awesome- Dean groaned- what now? We have no fucking clue as how to find her, and she could be dead for all we know-

-Dean, stop it- Sam was the one who snapped this time- she's not dead, she can't be, okay? We're gonna find her…- he was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. They all looked at each other in shock

-Are you expecting someone?- Dean asked Bobby, who glared at him and shook his head. Sam sighed and went to get the door. He opened it a little, his left hand holding his gun, ready to shoot whoever it was. But when he saw the brunette girl standing there, he lost his focus. He let the door slide wide open and stood there, watching as the girl shifted her weight from foot to foot, a tense smile on her face. She reminded him of Danielle. She had the same ocean blue eyes, and almost the same height, that beautiful slender body that Danielle showed off professionally, the only difference, was the hair. She had black raven hair, like a crow's feathers.

-Hi, you must be Sam- she said, holding up her hand for him to take. He stared at it, taken aback

-Yeah…- he murmured, then shook his head and focused- and who the hell are you?-

-Emma?- Bobby's voice rang through his brain, matching the name with the girl's gorgeous face.

-Hi, there, Bobby- she greeted kindly-sorry to stop by so suddenly, but, Dani's in trouble-

-How you…?-

-There's a lot of me you missed Bobby- Emma said thoughtfully, then she looked at Sam- you're gonna let me in, lil' guy?- she asked, using the same nickname Danielle invented for him.

-I guess- he muttered, still somewhat dazzled.

-Thanks- she smiled brightly at him and his mind seemed to shut down then. He watched her as she walked in, gracefully moving to Bobby's living room. He noticed something he missed before, and he wondered how could he, because it was pretty singular. She was wearing torn up light blue jeans, a Sex Pistols tank top with a leather jacket that looked pretty good on her, to be honest, and high, black boots. She didn't by any standards, looked like Danielle, but he could still see the similarities.

-Emma, what you're doing here?- Bobby inquired. Emma was standing in front of his desk, her bags on the floor beside her.

-It's a long story- She replied, and Dean was startled for a minute. That was such a Danielle thing to say.

-Who are you?- he asked, unable to help himself. He was calmed because Bobby seemed to know the girl, and she didn't look like a serial killer or a demon, but, he still had doubts.

-Emma Cobain, Dani's baby cousin- she introduced- and I have work to do-

-You can find her?- Dean questioned, a little hope in his voice

-I sure as hell hope so- she answered, smiling sadly at him- I'll do my best-

-How…?-

-She's a witch- Bobby interrupted Dean's question, then turned to Emma with an accusing expression on his face- I thought you quit that shit, girl-

-No you too!- she whined- c'mon, Bobby, Grams just gave me the same fuckin' speech, and we've been through this- she said with a deep southern drawl that was similar to Danielle's- I'm not plannin' on fallin' down the wagon, Bobby, I promise. But you didn't see what I saw. Man, that girl is in pain, and I'm not gonna let her rot in that demon's cage-

-Emma, are you sure?- Bobby looked at her intently, and she nodded

-Positive, sir- she replied- now, would you get me these things? I'm in kind of a hurry-

-Fine- Bobby grunted- what you need?-

-I need, all this- she handed him a list she made as she stopped by for gas near Kansas city- I drove for two days straight, I had time to think about this spell-

-Are you sure it's gonna work?-

-It's the best I've got- she admitted- I need somethin' of Dani's, preferably somethin' she wore lately. You've got nothin', right?-

-We've got her stuffs before we left-

-Thanks, giant, that'd be awesome- she smiled at Sam and again, he had that weird sensation

-I'll be right back- Sam went upstairs to go look Danielle's bags.

-Okay, I've got everything you need here- Bobby told Emma- let me gather these for you. You'll need a comfortable place, right? Maybe the basement?-

-The panic room would be great, Bob- she said, and he grunted at the nickname-it's not a clairvoyance job, I don't need extra energy, just the correct ingredients-

-Okay, already on it- Bobby rolled his wheelchair and as he passed Emma, she patted his shoulder, making him stop and look at her confused

-Sorry for not bein' here- she told him honestly

-It's okay, kid, don't worry- She nodded and he continued his trip to the kitchen to look for the things she wanted.

"Okay, Em, let's do this" she encouraged herself, while she grabbed her spell book and looked for the one she needed.

-Rise and shine, sleepy head- a voice cooed next to her and she jumped, her muscles protesting in pain

-Damn it- she hissed.

-Well, Dani, I see you're holding up- Astaroth said smiling evilly- I think it's time to bring down the heavy artillery-

"What the hell he means by that?" Danielle thought, somewhat scared. She had lost track of time. She only remembered the tortures she endured. Her shoulders were killing her, still tied up to that hellish machine, not dislocated yet though. She tried to remain still as she saw Astaroth pulling the rope again, her shoulders going unnaturally higher. She bit her lip hard, drawing blood, but didn't scream. She heard Astaroth's laugh and shivered

-You're one tough little thing, aren't you?- he inquired, somehow fascinated-we'll see how tough you're now- he chuckled once evilly and she felt her shoulders dislocating then, the rope pulling too far. She couldn't help it, she let out a scream of pain.

-Now, that's more like it- he said, still grinning from behind her. He could enjoy the view of her almost naked body, but had to restrain himself for doing anything else. He had strict orders. He had to break her, but keep her alive till she said "yes". Otherwise the angels were gonna grab her, and that'd be bad for business.

She fought back the tears, and succeeded. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, and wasn't gonna break that promise. She could guess from the little she knew about anatomy that her shoulders could be out back in place, but that that wasn't gonna happen anytime soon. It hurt like a motherfucker.

-You're gonna say "yes" now? Baby doll, we've got all the time in the world- he told her, facing her

-Go fuck yourself- she spat, looking straight into his eyes that turned freakish white again

-You shouldn't have said that-he hissed, and suddenly, she wasn't sitting anymore. Now she was hanging from a slim wire, she didn't know what it was, but it hurt like hell and she could feel her wrist beginning to slit open, as her tired and hurt shoulders gave in, resting all her weight on the wires.

-Now, little girl, I'm gonna leave you alone to think about what you've done- he told her in a sarcastic voice, and left. And she was alone, again. She fought to stay awake, but she was exhausted and in pain, the only relieve she had was when she was unconscious.

Her feet were barely touching the floor, making it hard to keep the wire from cutting. She was going to stay awake; she didn't want to know what was going to happen if she fell asleep.

"-_Come to Daddy!- a strong male voice said, making her smile. The little girl ran to her father's arms, and hugged him tightly. She felt his lips on her head, and smiled in response._

_-I love you so much, baby doll, so much- her father told her, pulling away- now, where you wanna go for your birthday?- The girl smiled and jumped up and down, excited and happy_

_-I want ice cream, I want ice cream!- she kept repeating, making his father chuckle_

_-Okay, pretty one, let's go get some- he said, and stood up, grabbing his daughter's tiny hand. He stopped, and leaned to whispered in her ear_

_-You're still a motherfuckin' whore- he hissed, and the girl looked at him wide eyed-you're never gonna be worth it, you might as well give up now, save yourself the regrets-_

_-No!- she cried, hurt beyond repair_

_-C'mon, baby doll, you know you're not worth anyone's attention, give up now- she stared at his father, and could see his eyes turning black. She knew that wasn't her father anymore, and couldn't help the shivers running through her spine. _

_Suddenly, she wasn't a little girl anymore, but a grown up, looking at her father while he destroyed her life. He still had his hand around hers, and she shook it off, backing away slowly_

_-There's no point in runnin' baby doll- he said evilly- you know you'll join me eventually-_

_-No…no…- she continued to murmured, tears falling down her cheeks-No!- she screamed and then, everything went black._

Danielle woke up panting for air, her heart thudding inside her chest. Another nightmare. Hell, he just couldn't leave her alone one minute, fucking sadistic demon. Danielle tried to stand up, but her toes could only touch the ground, and she was still hanging from those damn wires.

-Good morning, sunshine- Astaroth greeted her, smiling- have you thought about my offer?-

-How many times do I have to tell you?- she asked sarcastically- go fuck yourself- He was in front of her in a second, and he slapped her, hard, leaving a bruise in her already messed up face.

-You're never gonna see your boyfriend again- he whispered in her ear- or Sammy, or Bobby, or dear old Grams- he pulled away, grinning deranged-or cute little Emma- he raised his eyebrows in a satisfied way- but I'm going to have so much fun with you, baby doll-

Danielle couldn't speak. Her mouth was dry, and her throat was sore. She didn't have it in her to argue or scream. He slowly untied the wires form her wrists, and she could see when he lowered them, that they were cut, like she had tried to kill herself or something.

-C'mon, help me, you're not a baby, you're heavy- the demon said and dragged her to a metallic table, the one she was on first. He restrained her. Her wrists, which hurt like a bitch, and her ankles, plus, he tied a restrain around her breasts and hips, and around her jaw, keeping her head still.

-Now, baby doll, we're gonna have some fun- he told her, taking a sharp looking knife from a table nearby. Slowly, she could see how he got the knife closer to her skin, and even if she tried to move away, it was useless. She felt the knife cut her arm and flinched away from it.

-Shh, stay still- Astaroth whispered-or you're gonna make it worse, baby doll-

-Fuck you- she spat again, angry and completely mad. He grinned evilly and cut her collarbone, just a shallow cut that hurt like hell.

-You're gonna say "yes" now?- he asked, knife ready to stride again

-Tell Lilith to go find another fuckin' partner- she hissed- she's not ridin' me to prom-

-Well, don't worry- he told her- we still have time- she felt the knife cut her skin again, this time in her stomach, and she bit her lip to stop screaming.

That went on for a while. Blood was slipping from her almost in waves, but he didn't stop. He kept asking the same question, and she kept answering the same, with a few variables. After he had almost no skin to keep flagellate, he got creative. Danielle had her eyes closed, trying to breathe through the pain, when she felt a sharp thing stabbing her in her side. She screamed in pain, and felt the knife getting deeper into her flesh. She didn't think it pierced any vital organs, but, who was she to tell, right?

-Now, please, say "yes". My hand kinda hurts- Astaroth said

-Oh yeah? Well, my everythin' kinda hurts too, fucker- Danielle muttered, not strong enough to really fight- one more time, go fuck yourself- She heard him sigh, and then, she felt another knife piercing her skin and muscle. That wasn't even the worst. Meanwhile he was stabbing her in everyplace imaginable to not kill her but make her suffer; she still kept cutting her skin. She thought she must be unrecognizable, and for a moment, she wanted to die, to end the torture and to avoid anyone to see her that low.

"My God, just, end it, or stop it, or, whichever" she thought, and then, as she watched her blood falling from the metallic table to the floor, forming a pool behind her, she felt her mind shut down, and she closed her eyes, giving herself to the blackness that promised numbness at least.

-Are you sure she know what she's doing?- Dean asked Bobby as they watched Emma do the spell. She was in the panic room, knelt on the floor, in front of a bowl with several herbs, something that looked like a talisman, but surely was just a gem, and one of the last shirts Danielle wore.

-I can hear ya, ya know?- she told them, without looking from her spot

-Sorry- Sam said, fascinated at her magic. He could almost feel the power inside her, and it wasn't evil. It was, just strong, and it made him light headed.

-You guys can go for a minute, I don't need assistance-

-But…-

-I'll tell you when I've got her- she said, and looked at them- go, now!-

-Fine- Bobby grunted-let's go boys- he pushed Sam and Dean to the basement and left Emma alone, finally.

-Now, I'm comin' for you, Brandy, I'm comin' for you- she murmured her cousin's nickname when they were teenagers. It wasn't because Danielle was a hooker, it was because she had drunk too much brandy one time, and so the nickname.

Emma shook her head, trying to focus, and looked at the map on the floor. It was a map of the US, she hoped it was enough. With that, even if the demon made an angel proof refugee, she was positive her spell could work. Because, after all, her mother had been one of the best witches out there once upon a time.

She grabbed the Agatha talisman that belonged to her mother, and held it from the tiny metal chain it was hanging from. She poured some mandrake essence on the metal bowl Bobby had given her. Inside it there was some vervain, and a little bit of her blood to intensify the spell. She then threw Danielle's shirt inside and began to chant in Latin. After twice of chanting the spell, the talisman started to move in circles over the northern part of the country. Emma opened her eyes and cursed in Spanish. Her mother had been a Spanish teacher back in the day.

She chanted the spell a few more times, and finally, the talisman fell on one spot alone. It fell in Conrad, Montana. What the hell was there, she didn't know. But what she know was that there was where her cousin was, and that was where she was going. She stood up and grabbed the map, left the other things down there, she'll pick them up later.

-Where did Cass disappear to?- Sam asked as they waited for Emma to finish the spell or whatever.

-No idea- Dean answered, pacing in the living room-he left when Emma showed up-

-You're still not trusting her, are you?- Sam inquired, shaking his head. In his opinion, she had won their respect. She knew Bobby, and was Danielle's cousin, for Christ's sakes. But then again, his logic was usually strange for his brother to understand.

-I've got it!- Emma shouted as she ran upstairs to find them

-Where?- Dean stopped pacing, ready for action

-Conrad, Montana- she said- I don't know why the fuck they're holdin' her there, but I'm comin'-

-Okay, we've got everything ready, c'mon- Dean walked to the kitchen to find Bobby, while Emma ran after him. Sam watched her hair bouncing as she moved, and quickly shook his head, trying to focus.

-Bobby' we're leavin'- Emma announced before Dean could

-Where to?- Bobby turned his wheelchair, looking seriously at Emma

-Conrad, Montana- she said for the third time

-Okay, you guys know how to get there, right?- he inquired looking at Dean

-Yes, sir- Dean nodded and patted Bobby's shoulder- we'll get her back- he said confidently

-You better- he told him. He turned to Emma- you better be careful, kid-

-I will, thanks for bein' such a nice old man- she teased. She joked to hide her nerves and her fear that was how she was made. She kissed Bobby's cheek and smiled sweetly at him- We'll call as soon as we've got somethin' to say-

-Alright- he watched them leave and sighed. They better be careful and bring Danielle back, otherwise, things were gonna get ugly.

-We're ridin' in that?- Emma asked, eyeing the Impala up and down like it was a man. She smirked and looked to Dean- I bet it's yours- she said- Dani told me some stories about that car- she walked over and opened the back seat door. She didn't care she was riding in the back, she was happy to be in such a hot car

-Man, I love muscle cars!- she exclaimed, jumping inside. Sam watched her in awe, until Dean punched his arm and looked at him

-C'mon, we've gotta hurry- he muttered, throwing their things inside the trunk. Sam sighed and got in the passenger seat. He looked at Emma through the rearview mirror. She was looking for something very hard on her bag

-What you're looking for?- Sam asked, turning to face her

-My cell- she replied- I need to make a call...- she stopped and pulled something from the bag- Bingo!- she said and took her cell phone out. It was a tiny black thing, with stickers of rock bands, like The Ramones and Megadeth. She was totally a rock chick, he could tell by only her way of dressing.

Sam looked away as Emma dialed a number on her cell. Dean got in just then and started the car, driving out of Bobby's street.

-Hi, Bell?- Emma said to the phone- yeah, who else is that awesome?- she joked- yes, I've got a location- she paused, listening- I'm not goin' alone, Grams- she said in a childlike tone- I've got the Winchesters, big healthy boys- she threw Sam a look and smiled when she saw he was watching her-No, Grams, I'm goin'. That girl is gonna live, even if the last thing I do- she paused again- Though you'd never ask. Conrad, Montana- she sighed- dude, I'm tired of sayin' that all the freakin' time!- she complained- okay, Gram's, we're on our way, I'll call when we get her. You've got somethin'?-

Sam and Dean were of course listening, it was hard to ignore her cheery tone. They heard her sigh and saw her nod her head

-Okay, keep diggin'. There must be a way to find out what they want- she paused again- or we could just ask Dani when we see her- she seemed thoughtful- doesn't matter, I'm getting' her outta there, and that's it- she listened to the other line for a few seconds and her expression turned cold and hard- Not your business- she said calmly- look for that demon, I'll handle the rescue part, like I always do. You know, you're passivity has a limit, right? Because, you're startin' to annoy me- she paused again- doesn't matter. Trust me, I've got her. And no, I'm not goin' all crazy witchy right now, ask anyone-

Sam looked at Dean curiously but he just shrugged.

-Enough, I'm gonna hang up now- she said- I'll call you later, stop bein' a bitch. Bye- she hung up and tossed her phone on the seat. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then she looked at the guys.

-Sorry for that- she apologized, looking shy- that was my Grams, the old bitch is kinda hard sometimes-

-Grams? As in a grandmother?- Sam asked, he couldn't help it. He wanted to know as much about her as possible. Emma smirked and looked at Sam

-Yeah, as in grandmother- she told him- and here I thought you were the brainiac-she shrugged, and rested her head on the seat between them- well, I guess you're gonna have to trust me-

None of them replied. She sighed again.

-Listen, I know you don't know me. Not my fault. Well, kinda my fault, but Brandy is kinda heavy when she wants to-

-Brandy?- Dean inquired

-Yeah, long story- they both flinched as Danielle's words hit them- but, it'd be a pain to tell you everythin'. Let's just say we were close, once upon a time, then I fucked up, and we parted ways. Now, she needs me, and I'm here playin' Supergirl with you. So, any questions?-

-One- Dean said- how did she never mention you?-

-No idea- she answered- no, wait, that was a lie. I know why. I'm not her favorite person right now. I hope that this hole savin' her thing gets her a little bit softer on me-

-I'm sure she'll forgive whatever you did- Sam told her. He didn't know why exactly he was trying to comfort her, but he was

-Thanks- she smiled at him and he had to smile back, she was contagious- but really, she's gonna be all mother hen on me as soon as she finds out I'm there- she groaned softly and closed her eyes- she's gonna have my ass for the witchy stuff-

-Why?-

-'Cause that was why we fought. She didn't want me practicin' witch craft, and I was too into it at the moment-

-What happened later?-

-I went to rehab, you could say- she replied- I've lived with my Grams since then. I've stayed clean for two years, until today-

-I'm sorry you had to do that- Sam offered, feeling bad for her. He understood just fine what it felt like to have to say no to what is a part of you, what makes you feel powerful.

-It's okay- she shrugged- could've been worse-

-I guess…-

-So, seriously, we've got a long trip ahead of us, ask whatever you want guys, I'm an open book-

-Okay- Sam murmured- explain me again how are you related to Dani- Emma smiled and got comfortable in her seat

-Okay, you'll see, my mother and her mother were sisters. Olivia and Juliet, could've been Romeo, but no. Anyways, my mom went dark side for a while, and that's when I was born, ta-da, always the lucky one- she took a breath and continued- so, after that, she stopped usin' magic. They were never the righteous type though, both of them, but I guess my mom was worse, who knows? So, long story short, after my mom had a few problems with a few people, Dani and Juliet took me in. Specially Dani. That girl was a mother even to her mother. She always took care of us, me over all, and, well, she practically raised me- Her voice went all soft at the end of the sentence, which made Sam turned around

-What?- he asked lightly, trying to comfort her again

-I fucked up big time. When I was twenty, I went on my own, thinkin' I owned the fuckin' world. Damn, if Bobby hadn't saved me a few times, I'd be monster's shit now-

-You're a hunter?- Dean inquired. She didn't look like the hunter type. But then again, neither did Danielle.

-Yeah, been since Dani was. I went with her on most of hunts, till we had that fuckin' fight- She sighed deeply- I really hated myself for that-

-Don't. I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose- Sam offered. Dean threw him a glance sideways, thinking he might have finally lost his mind.

-I suppose so- Emma muttered- but anyway, that's the story of my life-

-So now you're livin' with your grandmother?-

-Yep, good old Isobel Cobain, the matriarch of our clan- she joked- she's the oldest clairvoyant alive, and the best, despite my judgment. She taught Dani and I everythin' we know-

-Danielle never mentioned this…- Dean murmured, getting upset

-Don't blame her. Our family is pretty fucked up. Besides, with all her father's issues, she had her hands full. When Juliet died, man, she was destroyed. I should've been better company, but, I was in a bad place myself-

-How so?-

-Like I said, our family is pretty fucked up. I'm sure she's shyer than I am about that. She doesn't want people to pity her-

-But we'd never do that- Sam interrupted

-I guess, but I'm also sure she didn't want to risk it-

-She should've told us- Dean muttered, he was in a very low mood today

-Tell ya somethin', terminator- Emma said, looking at him- We'll get her safe, and you'll forgive her, okay? It's our little secret, you'll tell her nothin'-

-Why?-

-'Cause I want life to be easier for her, and she doesn't like whiny guys- she joked, making Sam chuckle- so? We've got a deal, terminator?-

-Alright, if we get her safe, I'll shut my mouth-

-Awesome- Emma grinned, and then sighed, one more time-okay, guys, call me when we're close, I'm gonna see what else can I get-

-Okay- Sam nodded at her and she smiled in response. He wasn't bad at all. In fact, she wouldn't mind to spend some quality time with him. "Maybe after we save Brandy" she thought, and got to work. Lucky for her, she had this strange artificial calm that helped her in moments like this. She was falling apart inside, but jokes were always her best friends.

Dean drove with his mind set in finding Danielle. He was a little shocked at everything Emma told them, but, he was damn set in keeping his promise to her. Hell, if they saved her, nothing else mattered, not her past, not his pigheadedness to find out more about her. He needed her safe in his arms, and that was it.

-Wakey, wakey, sunshine- Astaroth cooed in her ear. Danielle groaned, and then hissed in pain. She was hurting everywhere. There wasn't a part of her anatomy that didn't ache. She could feel the dry blood on her skin, and she felt dirty and ugly. She felt alienated.

-C'mon, baby doll, you only need to say one little word- Astaroth pushed. Danielle was beyond caring at that moment. She barely remembered what she was doing there, and she didn't have the energy to fight anymore. But she'd be damned is she open her mouth.

Astaroth waited, and waited some more. He sighed, almost hissed, and took back his favorite knife. She'd been with him for three days, almost four now, and she was one tough thing. Hard to break. But he was going to make it, he was sure.

-Let's talk about this one more time- he said patiently- you're gonna say "yes"? You don't have much left, baby doll-

-Fuck you- she muttered, her voice breaking. Astaroth had had enough by then. He took the knife and in one fluidly motion thrust it on her flesh, near her ribs. He made sure he didn't touch any vital organ. He heard her screamed in agony and smiled. His sadistic side was thrilled, her screams were the most amazing thing in the universe.

-I'll never say "yes", never…- she murmured, blacking out. Astaroth grinned again, and took the knife out, making Danielle flinch in pain. She was barely holding up. She didn't feel her shoulders, that were dislocated. Her face was covered in bruises and cuts, her entire body was cut, blood dripping from every wound. She was hurt. She wished she was dead, at least dead she couldn't feel. But this? This was agony, the worst torment, and there was no way out of it. "Maybe that's the worst part" she thought, fighting to stay awake "the impotence, the rage, and again, I can't do a thing" she let herself close her eyes for a second, and she must've been delusional, because she heard a familiar voice cursing, and that was it. She fell into unconsciousness, happy to feel nothing.

-You've got the knife?- Sam asked and Dean nodded

-Nice and sharp, let's kill this mother fucker- he said

-Wait!- Emma exclaimed- if this is the place, which it is, there will be demon guards-

-Fuck!- Dean groaned, knowing she was right-okay, you and Sam take the back, I'm…-

-No, you take the back, we'll distract them- Emma interrupted him. He looked at her critically- c'mon, terminator! You've got the knife! We can't kill him without it!-

-Fine- he muttered- wait, we can call Cass-

-Cass?- Emma frowned, confused

-What for?- Sam inquired, ignoring Emma

-Take us out of here- Dean said- think about it. This demon has white eyes, like Alistair, like Lilith. He probably won't die with this- he held up Ruby's knife and heard Sam cursed

-You're right-

-Wait, why won't the knife work?-

-The demon is too powerful- Sam explained

-Oh, I see…- she nodded thoughtful- well, whatever, get that Cass over here and let's take my cousin outta there-

-He won't be able to get in- Sam commented, realizing why Castiel hadn't found Danielle before. That building was angel proof

-Oh, enough with the problems, okay?- Emma said exasperated, throwing her hands in the air- Call the guy, the angel or whatever, and he can wait right here. I'll get her out, not matter what-

-She's got a point- Sam agreed. Dean thought about it for a second. It was their best shot. They could distract the demon and Emma could get Danielle out

-You guys go ahead; I'll call him and tell him what to do- Dean told them- good luck-

-Yeah, you too- Emma had lost her easy smile in the process. That was it. She had to take Danielle out, and safe, and then run like bat outta hell. Luckily, this angel guy could help. If not, she was going to safe her with her bare hands if she had to. Nobody was going to take her girl away from her.

-Let's do this- Sam looked at her and a sudden desire to kiss her invaded him. He shook his head, focusing. He could think about it later. After they save Danielle.

Emma held her gun in her right hand, ready to start shooting. She also had a bottle of holy water and salt. This fucker was dead. She looked at Sam, who noticed two demons outside the front door to the warehouse, and nodded to her to take the right, he'd go on the left. They couldn't do much though; only knock them unconscious or something. And wait for the knife to kill them. An exorcism could take far too long. And time, was what they didn't have.

She couldn't see how he did it, but Sam had both demons on the floor before they could blink. She nodded at him in approval, thinking guys that can take a demon out like that were hot. And rare. They made their way to the front door, and walked in. Luckily, they didn't find any more demons. Until they got inside the room Danielle was in. Emma could see her cousin tied to a metallic table, and she lost her mind when she saw all the blood on the floor. If it was hers, then she was dying, and they had to hurry.

-Fuck!- she screamed as Sam and her got in motion. They knocked the four demons there out, but still no sign of big Daddy demon. As soon as the last demon hit the floor, she ran to Danielle. She gasped in horror and felt her heart stop at what she saw. Danielle was barely breathing, her face was purple and black from the bruises, and she was all covered in blood, and underneath that, she could see the cuts and stabs, and her eyes filled with tears for what she'd been through.

-What do you think you're doing, little girl?- A male voice asked. She could feel someone behind her, and bet that wasn't Sam or Dean. She turned around and was met with freakish white eyes. She jumped backwards and grabbed her gun, shooting at the demon to keep him away. It was the demon that had done this to her cousin, but still, she couldn't kill him, didn't know how.

-DEAN!- She shouted, and couldn't enjoy the relief when he appeared behind the demon, and stabbed him on the back. The guy arched his entire body and let out a weak sound, something like a hiss. "Oh, God, we're fucked" she thought. They were right; the knife wasn't enough to kill him.

-Get him away, tie him up, I don't care, I need one minute to get her out- she told Dean, who nodded and grabbed the demon, dragging him backwards to the wooden chair Danielle had been in.

-Dani, baby, can you hear me?- Emma whispered in her cousin's ear. She bit back a cry and undid Danielle's restrains. She felt tears falling when she saw her broken body. She felt an enormous amount of rage and hatred, but right then, she needed to get her out.

-Here, I'll take her, c'mon- Sam told her, pushing her a little to fit Danielle into his arms. He refused to see the damage yet, they'd had time later. He grabbed her and carried her outside, where, thank God, Castiel was waiting. He looked shocked and Emma could see the sympathy in his eyes. He was a kind soul, she was sure of that.

-We've gotta get Dean- Sam said, looking to the warehouse

-I'll go- Emma offered, but Sam shook his head

-No, take her to a hospital, I'll get him. Tell us where you are, okay? Call me-

-Alright- Emma nodded and took Danielle in her arms. It was a good thing they were so alike, and luckily, Danielle was slim and Emma could handle her weight. She watched as Castiel looked at her without any expression and touched a finger to her forehead. Then things were dizzy for a moment. And the next thing she knew, they were in front of a hospital.

"Saint Matthews Hospital" it read.

-Thanks- Emma muttered and ran inside with a bleeding and unconscious Danielle.

-Help, I need a doctor here!- she shouted, catching the nurses attention

-Oh, Lord!- she heard one of them say

-Yeah, yeah, God had nothin' to do with it- Emma murmured-She's my cousin, Danielle Cooper- she remembered to say Danielle's fake name, thank Jesus- She's barely breathin', please-

-Put her in here, dear- a nice nurse pointed to a hospital bed and Emma laid Danielle there, hoping to all that was holy that she'd be alright. Faster than she could realize, a wave of doctors and other people took Danielle away and as she tried to follow, they pushed her away.

-Wait, don't- she said, helplessly- she's my cousin, I need to see her- the nurse kept pushing her, until she heard a familiar voice on the background, yelling for an explanation as to where the hell was his girlfriend.

-Dean!- Emma took off running, and gladly met Sam and Dean- Hey- she greeted, breathlessly- they took her somewhere, couldn't tell me where though- she explained and turned to the nurse that had just kept her away from Danielle

-Get that bitch away from me- she hissed, causing Sam to wrap his arm around her to keep her from snapping- Dean, go see her, punch 'em, kick 'em, kill 'em, I don't care, but get to her, terminator, I'm serious!- she ordered and Dean nodded once before walking off to look for a doctor to threaten.

-She'll be fine, c'mon- Sam told Emma and dragged her to the waiting room. They sat there; he couldn't let her go fearing she might assault the hospital to look for Danielle. All the calmness and coolness she showed earlier were lost. She was desperate now; she needed to be with Danielle.

Ten long minutes later, they saw Dean walking to them and they both stood up. Well, Emma jumped, pulling Sam along.

-So? What'd they say? Is she alright? She's gonna make it? Where is she?- Emma asked in quick succession. Dean looked tired, and in pain

-She's in surgery- he told them, and Sam felt Emma's body stiffen under him-they had to stop the internal bleeding one of the stabs caused, and then they'll put her shoulders in place, and stitch the shallower cuts- he explained. He took a seat in one of the uncomfortable chairs, and covered his face with his hands. Emma lost the little control she had left and fell on a chair too, making Sam stumble to get her. He sighed sadly. He needed to stay calm for them, otherwise they were fucked.

And so, they waited. They didn't want to call Bobby or Isobel. None of them had the will. They were past worried to straight crazy about Danielle. And what were they gonna tell the cops? It was obvious she'd been tortured, and how the hell do you explain that to the police? Serial killer? Ex psycho boyfriend? Goddamn it, it was so fucking hard sometimes.

Slowly, as time passed by and there were still no news from Danielle, Emma leaned against Sam wide chest, and fell asleep. Dean looked at her, made a face, something like a smile maybe, but not quiet, and walked to the coffee machine. He didn't ask Sam if he wanted coffee. He knew they'd need it. It was going to be a long night.


	7. Chapter 7: The kiss of dawn

**A/N: Hi there! Well, here's chapter 7, it isn't a very interesting chapter, if I say so myself, but it's a necessary part of the story. **

**So, please, read and review, you know me, the review-junkie **

**Songs:**

**I wanna be sedated- The Ramones**

**Sleepwalking past hope- HIM**

**Again, please review, it'd make my day. And, next chapter will be up tomorrow night or monday in the afternoon, tops.**

**Peace to all, Love, Maggie**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes **

-Any news?- Sam whispered, so he wouldn't wake Emma up. Dean just shook his head in denial.

-She's out of surgery now, but she's not waking up- he said with a pained voice. He took a seat next to his brother and Emma, and sighed. It was Thursday night; they had brought Danielle to the hospital on Wednesday night. So it's been a day since they hadn't seen her. The doctors wouldn't let them. They said she was stable, but needed time to recover from the blood loss. They had given her transfusions but she was still very weak, and they had her sedated.

Slowly, Emma woke up, stirring, and yawned. Then she remembered her cousin was in a hospital bed alone, and she jumped from her seat.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa- Sam said, grabbing her arm tightly- where're you going?-

-To see Dani, where else?- she asked in a matter of fact tone

-No, we can't go…-

-Doctors can fuck themselves, I'm goin'- she told him seriously and walked away

-Fuck!- Sam cursed under his breath before going after her. She was a handful that was sure. She'd been asleep for most of the night, but she kept threatening the doctors all day.

-Emma, come here- he called- Emma!- he tried to be discreet, but she was making it pretty hard. He didn't even realize his brother was still in the waiting room. He jogged to her side, tired or following her around. He gripped her shoulders and spun her around to face him

-Stop- he told her firmly. She glared, and shook his hands off.

-Get me the fuck alone, Dexter- she murmured, and kept walking. He sighed, and thought about tying her to a chair, or locking her in a room.

-Miss Cooper?- a middle age doctor asked, searching with his eyes for Emma-oh, there you are. Miss, you're cousin…-

-She's awake? Can I see her? How is she? Is she alright? She's gonna be alright?- Emma inquired, until she stopped, panting. The doctor smiled at her, then at Sam

-She's awake now, but she's still weak and might be a little traumatized. Until we make sure she speaks with a psychiatrist, you can see her for a few minutes only-

-Okay, whatever, I'll go- she muttered- go tell your brother, c'mon- she pushed Sam on the direction of the waiting room and almost ran to Danielle's room, the doctor following her close. Sam sighed again, and went to get Dean. He'd be pissed if he didn't tell him.

-Oh, my God!- Emma gasped, seeing Danielle in the hospital bed, connected to all kinds of machines and awful looking stuffs. Her eyes filled with tears and she crawled to her side. She looked so fragile. So broken. All her body was covered in white patches. Her usually beautiful face was full of cuts and bruises. She looked like she was in pain.

-Dani…- Emma whispered, touching her hand lightly-I'm sorry- she said- I'm so sorry- she hugged her cousin tight and sobbed against her.

-Oh, my God- She heard Sam's voice exclaim and got up quickly, wiping her tears away. Dean seemed completely fucked up. His expression was something between angry and guilty, mixed with some sympathy, and some pain. She honestly felt sorry for him, for her, for everybody. Her momma bunny was hurt and she couldn't help her.

-Please, wake up- she cried- please, please, wake up- she smiled sadly as Dean and Sam looked at her confused-please? Baby bunny needs you- she buried her face in Danielle's side and felt a soft hand caress her hair and she looked up quickly.

-Well, if baby bunny needs me then- Danielle's voice was weak and husky, but she was grinning down at her cousin- I never could resist my baby bunny- she hugged her cousin in a surprising demonstration of strength- I've missed you!- she whispered in Emma's ear. They were wrapped in each other's arms, and they were both crying now. And Danielle laughed at that. She didn't cry when that demon tortured her, but she was crying now. She was like a mermaid, she thought, tears of pain never, tears of happiness, yes.

Danielle pulled apart slowly, grimacing as her entire body protested at the movement.

-How bad am I?- she asked them seriously- and tell me the truth please, I'm a big girl-

Dean, Sam and Emma looked at each other. Then back at Danielle.

-You had an internal bleedin', that they stopped. Then you're cut everywhere and were stabbed several times, but the wounds weren't lethal- Emma told her. She was never able to lie to her cousin, never.

-You're pretty shaken, baby, you need to rest- Dean walked to her and gently kissed her lips.

-Mmm, no- Danielle shook her head- I want out-

-What? No, no way, you can't…-

-Dean, I want out- she pushed

-I'm callin' 'em to come here and sedate you- Emma threatened- you can't be serious. Brandy, you don't remember what happened?-

- I do- she replied, flinching from the pain she was in- but I really, truly, wholeheartedly, hate hospital-

-Who doesn't?- Emma retorted- but you're stayin' till they tell you to go. I'm not riskin' it-

-Whatever- Danielle muttered- she paused and looked at Emma- and don't call me Brandy- she added, which made Emma smiled. Danielle was trying hard to think about something else, anything, to keep her mind from going back to that dark place, and all that pain... She shuddered and Dean was immediately asking what was wrong.

-Nothin'- she answered, smiling at him- it's just, too much, too soon, ya know?- He nodded, and a doctor walked in then

-Hello, Miss Cooper, I'm glad you're awake- he told her

-Hey, Doc- she greeted- so, for how long are you keepin' me here?-

-Dani…- Dean and Sam said in unison

-Well, this may take a while- the doctor looked at the other three- you mind giving us some privacy? I need to talk to her-

-Hell no- Emma shook her head, standing up- I'm not leavin' her alone, Doc, na ah, you'll have to drag me outside-

The doctor knew that she was in fact, being serious. He sighed, and turned to Sam and Dean

-Do you mind then? She can stay- he looked at Danielle- if that's okay with you- he added. Danielle glanced at Emma, who was about to kick someone if she didn't get her way

-It's okay- she said, nodding, which made her head hurt a bit. Sam and Dean reluctantly left the room. Emma pulled a chair to Danielle's side and sat.

-So, shoot, Doc- Emma said, grabbing Danielle's hands in her. She knew her cousin was totally fucked in the head right then, but there was no way around it, they'd have to tell something to that doctor, and hopefully, that'd be enough for now. He could easily see how shaken Danielle still was.

-Alright- the doctor began-Your cousin said she found you like this. Miss, I have to tell you, you were in a pretty bad shape-

-I know- Danielle nodded- my entire body hurts-

-Yes, that's expected, after what you've been through- he looked at Danielle straight in the eyes, and his expression turned patient and sympathetic-but right now I'm worried about who did this to you-

Emma stared at Danielle as she swallowed hard and prepared herself to lie. It wasn't fair, but she was the only one that was going to convince him at that moment.

-I don't know him- she said with a weak voice- I was in a party in L.A with some friends and he took my from the bathroom- she took a deep breath and Emma squeezed her hand softly-next thing I know, I'm in a warehouse, God knows where, and he…- she trailed off, trying to fight back the tears. Even if it wasn't the whole truth, it hurt to think about it

-Take your time, you've been through a lot- the doctor told her. She nodded and Emma stood up to hug her. She accepted her cousin's embrace and worked on calming down her racing heart. It was a good thing Sam and Dean weren't there.

-He, well, I guess you know the things he did to me- she murmured, her big ocean blue eyes shadowed with pain. The doctor nodded.

-Yes, in fact, we do. And that is what scares me the most- his face was shocked. He wondered how could a person go through that and live-Miss Cooper, you were stabbed 7 times, you had shallow cuts all over your body, your shoulders were dislocated and you lost more than half the blood in your system, now, please, if you know why someone would do that to you…-

-I don't- she told him seriously- I've never met the guy before, and he ran as the guys got in, I don't know how they found me- she was losing it a bit. She shouldn't have said that, it was going to get them in trouble. She looked at Emma, a little freaked, but her cousin smiled reassuringly and began to speak

-Look, things are like this, Doc- she said- A couple of friends and me were lookin' for her for days. She vanished from the face of the Earth, and we knew nothin' good would be goin' on- Emma took a breath and continued- the son of bitch called us, called her personal cell phone, Danielle's- she clarified- and said that we weren't goin' to see her ever again- her voice broke just in the perfect moment, and she locked her eyes with Danielle's-Her boyfriend got the call traced, he has connections, I guess, and we went to find her- she squeezed Danielle's hand and turned to the doctor- when we found her, the guy was gone-

-I see- the doctor murmured- can you remember how he looked like, Miss Cooper?- He asked Danielle, who shook her head in response

-No, I never saw him, he blinded me with a piece of dirty cloth- she shivered- it wasn't nice-

-I'm very sorry for making you do this, I will tell the police what you told me. And your friends will have to answer a few questions probably-

-No problem, Doc- Emma said with a wave of her hand-when are you gonna release my Momma Bunny?- The doctor raised his eyebrows at her expression, but took a look at Danielle's medical records and seemed to be thinking what to answer

-The worst wound she has is the stab that almost pierced her liver, other than that, she will be in pain, but it's nothing fatal. I want to keep you here until I can take the stitches out, okay?-

-How long will it take?- Danielle inquired, grimacing

-Maybe a week- the doctor replied- there're just 4 stitches, but I want to keep an eye on that-

-It's okay, can we visit? Or are there any restrictions?- Emma questioned, her voice acid with sarcasm. She wasn't going to forgive the doctors that didn't let her see her cousin

-One of you can stay with her at night, but the others will have to respect visiting hours-

-Alright, I can live with that- she muttered

-Okay, then- the doctor stood up- Call me if you're in any pain, don't be brave, you need to rest in order to heal

-I will, thank you- Danielle smiled kindly at him and he nodded, walking out, leaving Emma and Danielle alone

-You're spillin' the beans, Dani, I don't believe you didn't see him- Emma accused, serious

-Em, please, don't do this now- Danielle begged. She was tired and wanted to be sedated and sleep. The painkillers kept the nightmares away-I need a favor- She looked at Emma with big puppy eyes and she rolled her eyes at her

-Fine- she sighed- what?-

-You need to tell the guys what you told the doctor, they're gonna fuck up if they don't know-

-Fuck, you're right!- Emma cursed- you're gonna be okay here? I can take one at the time-

-I'm okay, get it over with and please, stop callin' me Momma Bunny and change your clothes- Emma chuckled once. Apparently, the crisis was over. Danielle and her were similar in that aspect. They would joke and refuse to speak about certain things, and that was how they were made. If wasn't denial, it was more like, detachment and trying to keep their minds sane.

-I'll be right back- Emma told her, and kissed her hair. She stormed out of the room, looking for Sam and Dean. Now that she was calmer, she felt kinda sorry for Sam. The guy tried to keep her from doing something stupid, and it was a lost cause. As she walked, she promised to herself that she was going to make it up to him, didn't matter how.

Danielle was finally alone, and she felt desperate. She didn't want to be alone, but she needed it. There was no way she could pull it off with Emma there or one if the guys. She could feel bad and sick all she wanted when nobody was there. But she wasn't going to think about that now. She wasn't going to repeat Astaroth's words over and over again in her head, trying to make sense of them. No, she was going to sleep, and get better. Then they could handle whatever came to them. Her inner chat didn't help shutting Astaroth's voice in her head. She kept hearing him, tormenting her, she could feel the knife cutting through her skin, several knives piercing her flesh. She felt everything like she was living it right then, and that was how sleep found her. This time, the drugs didn't keep the nightmares away.

-Sam?- Emma asked as she approached him in the waiting room. Dean was nowhere to be found, and there was this girl, flirting with Sam shamelessly, and she just wanted to rip her miserable, redhead, head off. Even if that was redundant. It was time for a little show.

-Sam, darlin'?- Emma inquired as she walked to his side, wrapping her arms around his waist. He looked at her shock, but she ignored him, instead watching the bitch's face turned green

-Darlin', I need to talk to you- she got on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, but loud enough so she could hear- Alone- she purred and felt Sam swallowed hard. Unconsciously, his arms had gone around her to, and she wasn't really short, although compared to him, everyone was short, and his hand rested on the small of her back, sending shocks of sensations through her.

-Um, excuse us- Sam said, looking at the girl standing in front of him. He needed to get away from there, to a safer place, otherwise Emma was going to drive him crazy. He heard her laugh as he dragged them to where Dean was, the cafeteria.

-What the hell was that for?- he asked as soon as they were safe. He undid her embrace and almost glared at her, but he wasn't kidding anyone

- C'mon, Dexter, you know you liked it- she teased and walked over to Dean- I've got news- she said and Sam sighed. She was impossible, and totally nuts.

-What's up? Can we see her?- Dean asked and Emma nodded

-Yes, you can see her, but I've got somethin' to tell you first-

-What is it?- She looked at the empty tables and decided that'd be as good as anything. She took both their hands and pulled them to an table in the further corner of the cafeteria

-Dani's awake, but she's not well. She still is in a lot of pain, and I bet my nonexistent paycheck that she's sleepin' right now- she sighed- but that's not what I wanted to tell you- she paused, trying to find a nice way to say it

-What did you tell the doctor?- Sam inquired, saving her from the prelude

-Dani told him the half truth- she answered- and I told him that the guy who kidnapped her called her cell and we traced the call- she explained- there was no other way to explain how we knew-

-You're right- Sam nodded thoughtfully and Dean took a deep breath.

-You look worse than me- Emma commented, smiling softly- Look, I told him you had contacts, that you traced the call. And that the guy said we weren't goin' to see Dani again. She doesn't remember much, or so she pretends, but that's it. It's a psycho serial killer or sadistic bastard that took her because, well, I don't know, maybe she's too hot- Emma shrugged- that kinda stuffs happen-

-Yeah, they do- Sam agreed- but still, you told him any detail?-

-No sir- she shook her head- I didn't. I'm a good liar, but not that good. The guy seemed honestly worried about Dani, I felt bad lyin' to him-

-You had to-

-I know. I'm not complaini'. I'm just sayin', be careful, don't tell him much, in fact, if you guys want, I'll stay. He said that she'd be here for a week maybe, 'til the stitches heal-

-That makes sense- Dean stood up and looked at Emma- Hey, I'm gonna go see her, okay? You eat something- he told her serious

-Yes, sergeant, I will- she mocked- no, seriously, I'll eat, and change my clothes, this is my favorite T shirt and is just fucked up- she groaned at the blood and dirt in her clothes- I hate when that happen- she murmured- Go, Dean, I'll keep Dexter outta trouble- she winked and he nodded, appreciating her mood but not really following. He felt like hell, honestly.

They watched him walk away and Emma turned to Sam

-Okay, Dexter, where's the car? I need to get my bag-

-It's in the parking lot- he replied- and stop calling me Dexter-

-Sure thing Dexter- she joked- c'mon, come with me, some redhead may steal you while I'm gone- she took his hand and dragged him to the parking lot. My God, she was pushy. But there was something else about her that kept Sam curious and wanting more. More of her attention of course. He was just, shocked at her manners and behavior. She was so much like Danielle physically and so different in every other way, that her black long hair seemed to fit right in.

-Maybe you guys should get a motel room- Emma suggested as they exited the hospital- it's not healthy to sleep on those chairs- she threw him a look- trust me, I know- Sam rolled his eyes at her

-It's okay, I don't think will want to leave her side- he said- and what about you?-

-I'm not leavin' my cousin- she told him firmly- last time was a disaster, I'm not makin' the same mistake-

He thought about that for a moment. She was going to go nuts if she stayed all day in the hospital. They reached the Impala and Emma stopped, her hand stretched so Sam could drop the keys. He did, and she jumped in the backseat, looking for her bag

-Maybe we should take shifts- he offered- we could go find a motel now and take a shower, maybe a nap, and then one of us could stay with Dani, while the other two rest and live, otherwise it won't work. We can't be with her 24/7-

-You're right, Dexter- Emma murmured and Sam narrowed his eyes at her- but I'm not movin' from her side-

-We'll see- Sam muttered, smiling when she looked at him suspicious. She rolled her eyes and grabbed some clothes to wear, then turned back to Sam

-Listen, let me get this clothes off, and maybe then I'll burn them or somethin'- she got out of the Impala, and faced Sam- I really love this T shirt- she pouted

-Gift from a boyfriend?- Sam asked, playing dumb. Emma chuckled

-Gift from an absent parent is the same?- she replied and walked away, locking the car before that. Sam shook his head. He wasn't used to people talking like that. Emma had a way that with a short sentence or a joke, you could see part of her true self, and know part of her story. She was so different from Danielle. She always was very careful about that. Well, not with him, but so Dean said.

When Sam looked up she was already two feet away. He jogged to her side, again. It was becoming tradition pretty soon.

-Where you're going with those?- he inquired, catching up to her. She threw him a sideways glance and smirked

-Where you think?- she retorted, raising a perfectly curved eyebrow. Sam smiled shyly, guessing as much.

-I still think we should get a motel room, and maybe you can take a shower, and even a nap, imagine that- he said with mocked surprise. Emma smiled and punched his shoulder lightly

-I'll see how you're brother is doin', and then, maybe, perhaps, it's a possibility, I might go with you to look for that motel- She entered the hospital and Sam grinned as he watched her walk. She was hot, it was impossible to deny. And he wasn't blind either, he could tell an ordinary girl from someone like Emma.

-Hey, there- Emma greeted Dean as she walked in Danielle's room

-Hey- he replied. He was sitting on a chair next to Danielle's bed, and she was quietly sleeping

-Is she okay?- Emma asked, her clothes still in her arms. She had this feeling, that Sam was going to get away with the whole motel thing

-She moves too much and then she whimpers- Dean told her, his eyes fixed in Danielle's sleeping form- I know she's in pain...-

-They'd given her a tons of painkillers- Emma moved closer to her cousin's bed and stood there- But I bet the nightmares are awful…- she added

-Yeah…- Dean seemed thoughtful for a moment. He was wondering whether or not to talk about this with Emma. "Oh, what the hell?" he thought. She was as good as anyone.

-What do you think the demon wanted?- he asked, his voice low to not disturb Danielle. He brushed a hand over Danielle's cheek, and she winced in pain. He pulled his hand away and closed it in a tight fist.

-I don't know- Emma answered, her eyes on her cousin- but she's gonna have to speak soon, we don't know what he's up to and he's still out there-

-Yeah, without Sam we can't kill him- Dean murmured, and then realized what he'd said. Emma looked at him confused but he brushed her off-Where's Sam?-

-Outside, I think. Waitin' room- she replied- he's tryin' to convince me to go rent a motel room, and take shifts to look after her- Dean nodded his head in agreement

-That might not be such a bad idea- he said-it makes sense. You've been sleeping in those chairs two nights on the row, and before that, I bet you didn't sleep at all. You should take at least a long nap-

-And what 'bout you?- she asked, crossing her arms across her chest- you must be tired too, and, well, same thing you said, I forgot most of it- He fought a smile and looked at her

-Alright, I'll make you a deal- he offered

-I'm listenin'- she nodded once and paid attention

-You and Sam go to the motel now. It's near lunch time, you can have something to eat on a decent diner at least, and then come back here. When you get back, I'll go, and you can spend the afternoon with her. I'll be back tonight, and we switch places- She was about to argue, but he continued- I'll stay tonight, you'll stay tomorrow, and so on, and so on. Sounds good?-

She thought about it. It did sounded good, indeed. She nodded, stretching her hand for him to take

-You've got yourself a deal, Terminator- she said smiling. Dean shook her hand and was pretty satisfied with himself. At least he knew he was taking care of Danielle tonight. He felt like he had to, and he needed time alone with her

-Okay, so, I guess I'm goin', uh?-

-I guess so- he agreed

-Fine- she pouted and kissed Danielle's hair softly- sleep well, darlin', I'll be right back- she murmured and then straightened up-Okay, we're takin' the Impala, if somethin' comes up, you call-

-Yes, ma'am- he replied and she sighed, tired

-Alright then, see you later- she walked out and met a pretty smugly looking Sam in the hallway

-What you're smirkin' at?- she inquired, looking at everything but him. He had won that one, but it was a onetime thing, she wasn't gonna let him get away with it.

-Oh, nothing- he answered. He threw a glance at Danielle's room- I'm gonna say goodbye, be right back- he told her and got into the room. Emma leaned against the wall and waited. The lack of sleep from the last four days was catching up with her, and fast. She yawned at the exact moment Sam walked out. He smirked again

-Need me to carry you?- he asked and she punched him again

-Shut up, before I say yes- she replied and started towards the door to the parking lot. Sam shook his head. She had him there.

They drove for about half an hour until they found a pretty acceptable motel. They rented a room with two beds and went in. It wasn't big, but at least it had an actual bed and shower. Emma put her bags on the floor next to one of the beds and sat down.

-I'm gonna call Bobby and Bell- she said. She didn't know why she was telling him that. She shrugged, and took out her cell phone. She was going to have to charge it soon. She called Bobby and he picked up in the second ring. She told him everything, and after an hour on the phone, her head was starting to ache and she wanted to hear anybody else's voice except his.

-Okay, kid, you call as soon as you know anything- he told her- what you're gonna do next?-

-Probably go to your place- she answered. She was lying on the bed, stretched and comfortable-I'll ask Dani, but I know she won't go to Grams so fast-

-Makes sense- he murmured- okay, you tell her it's more than alright for her to come. Hell, you all come straight here when she's free. She's gonna need a break, I don't think your grams is gonna provide that-

-Amen, brother- she retorted- I know the old lady, she's gonna go crazy with Dani and Dani is gonna snap. Better put it off for a while-

-Yeah- Bobby agreed- well kid, call me if there're any news-

-I will- she promised- talk ya later, Bobby-

-Yeah, bye- he hung up and Emma sighed. Sam had taken a shower, and was now putting on a T shirt. She stared at his back for a few long seconds. She imagined how could it feel to run her hands through that back, her nails raising goose bumps on their way, while his weight almost crush her, but not completely, as they move together…

-Emma?- Sam's voice startled her-Emma? You okay?-

-Yeah, yeah…- she muttered- just thinkin', sorry- she smiled weakly and got up- I'm gonna take a shower, I'll call Bell later-

-Okay- he nodded and turned to her- hey, you mind if I go get us some lunch? I can grab something from the diner on the next block and you can take all the time you want-

-Thanks- she looked at him and their eyes met for a brief moment. She had the exact same eyes as Danielle. She saw those hazelish- green eyes and had to keep herself from jumping him. He was really, really hot, and, he seemed like a good catch, with all his history and all-Okay then, I'll be in the shower- she smiled and walked away, closing the bathroom door behind her.

Sam sighed. It was going to be hard to resist her. She wasn't flirting with him directly or anything, but she had that force that seemed like gravity making everything spin around her. He shook his head and grabbed the Impala's keys. He put his jacket on and left, his minds swirling around thoughts of Emma in the shower and wrapped in a towel, very mundane and sexy. Yeah, he was losing it.

"I wanna be sedated, nothin' to do, nowhere to go, I wanna be sedated!" Sam heard Emma's voice singing as he opened the motel room door. She was wearing a long black shirt and nothing else he could notice. She was drying her hair with a towel, singing along with the radio to a Ramones's song. He didn't want to interrupt her, she seemed to be doing well. Her long legs showed from under the shirt, and he had to swallow hard and reminded himself they were gonna have to go back to the hospital soon.

Sam slowly closed the door and Emma turned around, smiling when she saw him

-Hey, there, Dexter- she greeted- you brought burgers? Please tell me you brought burgers- she begged, tossing the towel on the floor and walking towards him to take the bag from his hands

-And fries- he replied, grinning. It was pretty cold outside, but the room was warm. He didn't know if it was true, or purely psychological. Emma took a burger from the bag, along with some fries and started eating.

-Man, this is good!- she muttered through a mouthful of food. Sam smiled and sat in front of her on the table. He ate his food in silence, the only noise coming from her almost moans as she ate

-If I knew you were this hungry I would've feed you before- he joked, reaching out to grab a beer from the other bag he brought. Emma chuckled and grabbed a beer too

-I didn't know I was this hungry- she told him, taking a sip of the beer. She looked down and her burger- Dexter, this burger is orgasmic good- she said, making him choke with some fries. Emma laughed and shook her head softly. Another song came on the radio. She started humming along with "I fought the Law" by the Sex Pistols. Sam looked at her curious

-How did you find this station?- he asked. It was hard to find a punk music station most of the times. Not that he was particularly fond of that kind of music, he just, wondered

-It just came on- Emma shrugged, which made her shirt fall down her right shoulder. She didn't seem to notice- And thank God, I was missin' Sid a bit- she smirked and continued eating.

After about ten minutes of peaceful meal, Emma finished and got up to throw the packages and beer bottle in the trashcan. When her back was to him, he noticed a black scorpion on her shoulder.

-You got it after your cousin?- Sam asked. Emma turned, looking confused- The tattoos- Sam clarified and Emma nodded

-Yeah, that kinda rub off on me- she admitted. She wondered why he had mentioned it and saw her shirt down, her shoulder showing off her scorpion tattoo- I got that tattooed when I was 16- she explained- Dani took me to a friend of hers to get it, as a birthday gift- she smiled at the memory- I guess you don't know, but we our birthdays are one day from each other-

-What?- he inquired, grinning. It was so crazy how many things Emma had in common with Danielle

-Yeah, hers is in November 18th, mine is in November 19th- she chuckled- She's three years older than me though- she touched her shoulder lightly- I'm scorpion, and so is she, but she's got her back covered already-

-Yeah, that's hell of a tattoo she has-

-What can I say?- Emma retorted as she took another beer- we're badass chicks- she held her bottle up for a toast- For Dani- she said

-For Dani- Sam repeated and they toasted, taking a long sip of beer- Okay, I think you should take a nap, and I'll keep an eye on things- He told her and she glared

-Don't bother, I'm goin' back to that hospital as soon as I'm wear somethin' decent- she replied and went to look for clothes on her bag. Sam sighed, knowing she had already won that battle.

Twenty minutes later, they pulled over at the hospital's parking lot. Emma got out from the car and Sam couldn't help to stare at her. She was, well, she was beautiful and hot. She had a darkness around her that he found quiet appealing. She wore black jeans with her biker boots, a white wife beater and black jean vest, her leather jacket on top of it. Her long raven hair hung in waves around her, and he discovered she smelt like chocolate, maybe from a shampoo or, who knew what else.

-Hey, you're awake- Emma greeted her cousin smiling. Danielle looked pretty bad. Her and Dean might have been talking earlier or something

-Hey guys- Danielle said, grinning. Emma walked over to her and sat next to her in the bed

-How you're doin, darlin'?- she asked, worried

-I'm better- Danielle answered- I still hurt in every fuckin' where, but I'm better-Emma grimaced at her and held her hand.

-Listen, I hate to bring this up, but I called Bobby, and Grams- Emma told her- Bobby says to go to his house as soon as you're out, and Grams didn't say much-

-She knows I'm not goin' back there- Danielle said, sighing

-Back where?- Dean asked, resting his hands in one of Danielle's

-Mississippi- Emma replied- that's where Grams lives-

-Where you live- Danielle corrected

-Don't be so sure- Emma contradicted- listen, I know you wanted me to have a nice, normal, apple pie life, but it ain't possible, Dani-

-And why the hell not?- Danielle crossed her arms against her chest, dropping both their hands

-'Cause look at what happened when I left you alone- Emma said- Dani, it's better if we stick together-

-IT's not that simple- Danielle told her, shaking her head- I'm ridin' with them now- she looked to Sam and Dean

-I know- Emma nodded- and I also know everythin' else that's goin' on-

-Like what?- Dean asked, suspicious

-Like Lucifer walkin' the Earth like he owned it- she answered- or the fact that you're lookin' for a way to kill him and your angel friend told you to find the Colt-

-How do you know all that?- Dean inquired, shocked

-I've got a lot of practice- she said- and I've been keepin' an eye on Dani and you for a while-

-Why?-

-'Cause I want her safe and unharmed- Emma defended- and I'm perfectin' my clairvoyant's skills-

-Wit Grams?- Danielle questioned

-Yeah- Emma nodded once again- she's makin' me meditate, relax, smoke pot, all that- she smiled at her own joke. Her grandmother, smoking pot? That'd be a hilarious picture

-And you keepin' tabs with me, 'cause your hero complex?- Danielle said

-Hey, I saved you, didn't I?- Emma retorted- anyway, there's nothin' to worry about-

-Oh, yeah? What about Lucifer fryin' your brain for helpin' us?- Danielle snapped. She would have to tell them eventually what Astaroth had said to her, but not right then.

-If he kills me, he kills you too- Emma continued to be stubborn- and I'm not scared-

-'Course you aren't- Danielle scoffed- you're a brat who thinks the world is hers-

-Don't lay that on me, Brandy- Emma told her- I've been workin' my ass off with Grams, and I quit witchcraft-

-For now…- Danielle muttered

-Witchcraft helped me find you, Brandy- Emma said with a bitter smirk, knowing she had her there

-I guess you're right- Danielle murmured and sighed- Look, I don't want you in the middle of this- she admitted- I want you safe in Mississippi-

-Nowhere is safe now, Dani- Emma spoke softly, sympathy obvious in her tone- and I can help- Emma and Danielle stared at each other as the guys watched them. After a few minutes, Danielle looked away, and met Dean's gaze, her eyes asking a silent question. Dean nodded, and Danielle sighed again. He figured, what the hell, they could use all the help they could get

-But you're goin' back to Grams to tell her that- Danielle said in a hard voice- I want you to tell her you're gonna stay with me, and handle her so she won't come bite me in the ass-

-It's okay- Emma replied smiling- I'll tell her- she looked at her cousin in the eyes- but you're comin'-

-Hell no!- Danielle exclaimed- no, no way! I told her I wouldn't be back even if the world ended-

-You never thought it be like that, did ya?- Emma inquired, grinning- C'mon, Momma Bunny, you know you have to. You've scared us all half to death. You can't keep doin' this alone with them. You need me, and you know you want me- she winked at her and Danielle finally smiled a bit

-Fine- she muttered- God, you're one stubborn bitch!- she complained

-Yeah, that's what I've heard- Emma smirked at her cousin- Okay, Dean, up you go, I'll stay with her, go take a shower, you stink- she joked and Dean looked serious at her, thinking it over. She rolled her eyes and winked at Sam, who immediately smiled at her

-Yeah, you better go, Dean, we'll stay- Sam told him. Dean looked at Danielle, and sighed. They'd been talking the entire afternoon, now it was time for a break. His head was spinning from everything Danielle told him. She explained Emma's situation and her family's, it was enough to drive anyone else crazy. Her family was almost as bad as his, and bigger, which meant bigger issues.

-Rest, okay?- Dean said firmly, kissing Danielle's lips softly- I'll be back tonight-

-You better- she joked, and kissed him back- okay, those two will keep me company- she smiled as he walked away. When he was gone, she sighed.

-What's goin' on darlin'?- Emma asked her, sitting on a chair next to her. Sam took the other chair, and paid attention

-I'm fine, it's just…- she sighed again- I wanna be outta here soon, ya know?- she said, her expression tired. On the inside though, she was hurting like crazy.

-Yeah, I get it, seriously- Emma replied- but you're gonna get all better, and then we can go back to the good old times- she smirked- plus some boy toys to have some fun with- she winked at Sam again and Danielle chuckled.

That night, Sam had to drag Emma out of the hospital, despite her promise, she pushed to stay, but they won that one. He grabbed her by the waist and walked with her to the Impala, pretending to be a couple, but in reality, he was trying hard to keep her in line. She was hard as a wall, and stubborn as a freaking mule. And of course, she loved her cousin to death. That fact made her even more interesting and beautiful in Sam's mind.

He almost threw her into the car and drove to the motel. They had dinner in the hospital cafeteria with Dean, and talked about some things, like what where they going to do when she was released. They all thought it was wiser to go to Bobby's to keep her safe and comfortable. When she got better, she and Emma would go over to their Grams', but till then, they'd stay at Bobby's.

-I'm so gonna get back at you for this- Emma muttered as she got out of the car. Sam had pulled over near their motel room, since it was cold outside, and she was wearing just that leather jacket, that definitely looked good on her, but couldn't be enough for that weather.

Sam chuckled as he opened the door, and she stormed in, her shoulder brushing his hardly in the process. She was funny, like a kitten enraged, she was entertaining and adorable. He shook his head at that. Was she adorable? Not exactly, and he knew that if he ever told her that, she'd kick his ass in a heartbeat.

He closed the door behind him and his mouth fell open as he saw what Emma was doing. She was taking off her white wife beater, showing off another one of her tattoos. In her lower waist, she had a black heart, rounded with thorns, and the words "Obligatu Concisus" around it. He knew his Latin pretty well, but couldn't come up with a reason for her to have that inked in her skin.

She turned around and smirked as she caught him staring at her

-Like what you see, Dexter?- she asked, moving her hips a bit. Sam swallowed and stood there. She rolled her eyes at him and faced him, taking the same black shirt from her bag and putting it on. But not before revealing another tattoo. On her right hip, she had a fairy, which sounded pretty innocent but was actually kinda dark. Everything about her was. He thought about the scorpion, the black heart, and the words in Latin. And he had missed it before, but she had a woman tattooed on her right arm. It was a beautiful work, and he wondered if that was her mother. She looked a lot like her.

-Sam, stop starin'- she told him- either you do somethin' about it, or you don't and stop lookin' at me!- she punched his arm lightly and smirked at his expression. He looked like he was on a trance. She snapped her fingers in front of him- Hey! Dexter! You with me?- she inquired, and he focused on her, his eyes piercing hers, making her backed away in shock. They were fierce, somewhat dangerous but gorgeous. She brought things in him he fought hard to keep buried. All the darkness he felt inside him now seemed less wrong and felt right, like they shared that connection. She bit her lip and looked up at him, her eyes widening in a sexy way.

And there it was. The other part that kept driving him insane. She was so good sometimes, she seemed so pure, like a ying and a yang, she had both parts in her, and they were more alive in her that in any other person he met. He fought the urge to kiss her and just, feel her, and let out a heavy breath.

Emma shook her head, trying to clear her head. She felt that. She felt that, thing, whatever it was, between them. And damn it, she wanted it, wanted it badly. God only knows how much she liked bad boys, guys with a dark side, a powerful dark side. And even though Sam looked nothing like a typical bad boy, she knew enough about him to admit he tried hard to keep that side hidden. And even if she didn't, she could sense it, like a powerful energy inside him that she wanted to reach and enjoy.

-You want a beer?- Sam asked her, trying to keep the feelings away. She nodded strongly

-Yes, please!- she replied and as he went to grab some from the fridge, she took out her boots and jeans and put them on her bed. She didn't wear any pants, she just turned up the heat and sat by the table, waiting for her beer. Sam handed her one and they drank in silence, both very aware of the tension in the room. And hell, it was so not the time for that right then. A part of her wanted to forget this whole mess, but her better side won, keeping Danielle in mind, focusing in her cousin other than Sam. It worked, for a while. When they finished the beers and had nothing more to do, he went to take a shower, and she decided to watch some TV.

Fifteen minutes later, she was watching a rerun of "The law and order, SVU" when Sam walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist. And Jesus Christ, he was perfectly built, not like a Sylvester Stallone, but more like a sexy and strong, younger, dark-haired version of Brad Pitt. Hell, she was losing it if she just compared him to Brad Pitt.

She shook her head and looked back at the TV as he entered the bathroom again. She rested her head on the pillow, sighing loudly. She was going to lose it with him, and that was never a good thing. Doctors told her she had an impulsive and addictive personality, and that definitely got her in troubles in the past, but now she was cleaned, and sober, so good things would be okay, wouldn't they?

-What you're watching?- Sam asked as he laid on his bed

-Um...- Emma hesitated, looking at the TV and heard him chuckle- I think it's "Millennium"- she said, remembering the movie she was watching

-Is it good?-

-Till now, yeah- she replied

-Okay- Sam muttered and then was quiet. Emma watched the movie till the end, it was one of her favorites, and she never got tired of it. Most of the times she got bored quickly, but there were some movies that held her interest indefinitely. She looked over at Sam and smiled widely. He had fallen asleep, his head resting on the headboard of the bed, his body half sit on the bed.

Emma slowly got up and walked over to him, sitting next to him, trying not to wake him.

-Sam?- she asked but he only sighed in his sleep. She took hold of his massive body and tried, unsuccessfully, to move him- He was going to hurt his back, and that was the last thing he needed. She groaned as stood up and began to pull his legs to get him to lay down. He murmured something unintelligible but didn't open his eyes. She finally got him into a horizontal position and his head hit the pillow, waking him up.

-What's goin' on?- he asked in alert. When he saw her there he looked confused- Emma? What're you doing?-

-I'm tryin' to help you avoid a nasty contracture on your back- she replied. He kinda grinned at her and nodded

-Thanks- he muttered, his head falling on the pillow again. She smiled and went to the head side of the bed

-Night, Dexter- she said and messed his hair with her hand a bit. He grinned, like a little boy dreaming, and then his breathing was slow and calmed. Emma got under her covers and turned off the TV. She sighed and laid on her stomach, putting her arms under her pillow, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep. It was strange. She always had trouble with sleep, her entire life, but that night, she fall asleep quickly and peacefully, and her dreams were nightmare free.

In the hospital room, Dean was fast asleep on a chair, his head resting in Danielle's lap. She was running her long fingers through his hair, which helped her relax. She was fighting the drugs, she didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to enjoy Dean's peace, knowing it was rare, and she just didn't want to close her eyes, fearing those horrible images could hurt her again.

She was haunted by Astaroth's voice, and the feeling as she cut her. She kept thinking about what he said, and how was she gonna tell the guys, and Emma. Her cousin. She sighed tired. She was going to stay with them, and that was an invitation for trouble. But she couldn't find her in her to tell her no. She knew she was right, they needed her. She was one of the best hunters, and her experience with witchcraft was nothing to mess with either. Besides, another clairvoyant was always welcomed.

Danielle let her mind wondered. She remembered times with Emma when they had so much fun. When they were little, and Emma would come crying to her, scared of her nightmares, and she would hug her, and tell her everything was going to be okay, that she'd always be there to protect her. But she wasn't there when she needed it, and despite that, she had run to help her. Danielle felt beyond bad with herself, and it didn't make sense, it was stupid for her to feel bad, it was too late and she couldn't do anything now.

But she sure as hell could make it up to her. Danielle sighed, her decision made. They were going to work together, and there was no way around it. Whatever that might come, should meet them together, and they weren't gonna run.

A week later, Danielle's stitches were healed and she was finally out of that awful bed that had been her torment for days. Emma had helped her put on some comfortable clothes and now they were in the Impala, driving to Bobby's. Emma had called everybody. Isobel, Bobby, Anthony and Andrea. They were freaked, but happy to know Danielle was okay.

She still wouldn't talk about what happened, and that bothered Emma. She knew how tortuous it could be to keep things like that to herself, but, her cousin was one stubborn chick. Of course, Sam and Dean were scared as hell of what might happen with her, and with the fact that they couldn't kill the demon. It was one hell of a shitty situation, but what mattered was that Danielle was safe, and they still had a world to safe, and a devil to defeat.

When they got to Bobby's, he waited anxiously and hugged her as well as he could in the wheelchair and with her delicate condition. She still couldn't walk upright, her side wound hurt like a bitch, but luckily, and her cuts and bruises were uncomfortable and painful too. But beside all that, she was in a good mood. She was just too happy to be out of that horrible hospital and horrible town.

Bobby had a room ready for her downstairs. She didn't know how he'd done it, but the room was clean and tidy, the bed looked pretty comfy too. She annoyed Dean to stay with her, and after an hour of begging and pleading, he gave up. Emma was sleeping on one of the rooms upstairs, the one that belonged to Danielle, and Sam took the other one, that were his and Dean's when they were kids.

The ugly part was coming in a week or so. Whenever Danielle was ready to travel, Emma and her would be going to Mississippi, to see Isobel. And that was one trip she wasn't looking forward to do. But there was no way out of it, Emma was dead set in going, and she was going to drag Danielle by the hair if she had to. The boys didn't know what to do, the only thing that was clear was that they weren't going near that place. Isobel was the girls' grandmother, and men didn't last much in that family, so, if they wanted to keep their dignity and safety, they would stay away from her. Or so Danielle said.

Dean wanted to go with her, if only to be there, and support her, but she refused, saying she had to deal with it herself, and then sighing. She was stubborn and pigheaded, but he respected anyway. They still had a lot to go through, and well, if she wanted to do that on her won, he'd respect that decision. Or he'll follow her in his car, who knew?

Emma worked all day with her spell books. She wasn't giving in into witchcraft again, she was trying to come up with a plan to kill Lucifer, or at least get rid of him. It wasn't easy. And, she had this feeling, in the pit of her stomach, that Danielle was hiding something. And that that something was important to defeat the devil. But she waited for her cousin to talk patiently. Or as patiently as she was able. Either way, she'll harass her in Mississippi if she had to.

For now though, they were enjoying a very artificial calm, fully aware that it wasn't going to last long.


	8. Chapter 8: Long, long way from home

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 8. I hope that the little information I put there about Danielle and Emma's past was enough for now. I know is a long chapter, and I think the next one will be even longer, unless I split it in two, I'm not sure yet. And I hope the whole Lucifer thing didn't confuse you. If you've got any questions, ask me =)**

**Anyway, read on, and please, review. Next chapter will be up next weekend**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Rock the Casbah- The Clash**

**Long, long way from home- Foreigner**

**Love, Maggie**

-Move your ass, Danielle!- Emma screamed from downstairs- it's gettin' late!-

-I'm comin'!- Danielle yelled back. Dean chuckled and tightened his hold on her waist. He was gentle though, he knew she was still hurt.

-You better go- he whispered against her lips, then he kissed her softly, and pulled away again- before she comes running in here- Danielle smirked and brought Dean's mouth back to hers, their tongues dancing with each other. She was making it hard for him to let her go. Harder that it already was.

-You better go- he repeated. Another second of that and he'd lose it completely. Danielle smirked again, knowing what she was doing to him and pulled away

-Fine, I'm goin'- she muttered, walking to the bed to grab her bag. She was sleeping on her old bedroom now, with Dean. She complained about being downstairs, so to shut her up after two weeks, Bobby let her get her room back.

-C'mon- she grabbed Dean's hand and dragged him with her. Emma was on the doorway, Sam standing next to her, her face annoyed, but she was smiling.

-'Bout time- she commented sarcastically, making Sam roll his eyes. Danielle stuck her tongue out at her and turned around to kiss Dean good-bye.

-None of that here, girl- Bobby told her, rolling into the living room- It's still my house, even if you four idjits took a clean sweep at it- Danielle chuckled, and heard Emma's laugh too. She looked at Bobby

-Don't be bitter, old man- she joked, walking to him and punching his arm playfully-or you'll get prematurely gray- he glared at her and she chuckled again. He sighed and wheeled himself towards the door

-You will be driving, kid, I imagine- he said, looking at Emma

-'Course, dude- she replied, smirking- can't get that sweet stuff to get crashed by Miss Softy over here- she gestured with her thumb to her cousin, who glared at her and punched her in the arm

-Ouch!- she complained

-I still can kick ass, Emman…-

-No!- Emma covered her mouth and Danielle grinned evilly. Sam arched an eyebrow at her but she just shook her head

-Okay, time to go- she said, grabbing her bag and glaring at Danielle, who had a smug smirk on her lips

-Yeah, let's go- She agreed, rolling her eyes. She turned to Bobby-We'll see ya soon, old man- she told him, smiling. She kissed his cheek, making him grunt like a typical grumpy old man

-Yeah, good bye, hot stuff- Emma joked, kissing him too- I'll miss ya-

-Only me?- Bobby asked, arching his eyebrows at her. She seemed to consider it for a moment, then she nodded

-Yeah, you're the reason I breath, the light in the tunnel, the…-

-Okay, okay, I got it- he hurried to stop her ramblings, and she laughed, the silvery sound echoing through the room. She smiled sweetly at him and walked away. She didn't notice, but he smiled back, unable to help himself.

Emma walked passed Sam and smirked

-See ya later, Dexter- she told him, running a hand through his chest. He swallowed hard, still amaze at how crazy she was

-See ya- he whispered back, which made Dean nodded in appreciation. He hoped his brother was getting lucky, for his own good.

-Alright, fellas, we're leavin'- Danielle said, one hand on the doorknob, her bag in the other- we'll call when we get there, and you call if you've got a case, let us know where you're headin'-

-Will do, baby- Dean agreed, and kissed her again, causing Emma and Sam to run away. They stopped when they reached Isobel's truck. They had to give it back, and that was the perfect opportunity. Emma opened the back seat door and threw her bag in. She grabbed her gun, leaning inside the car, which gave Sam and awesome view. She was wearing a black and short Ramones T shirt and low cuts jeans, held up by a belt covered in strikeouts. She had her usual leather jacket in, and when she pulled back and put her gun on her inside pocket, Sam had to play smooth, not wanting to give himself in.

-Okay, Dexter- she told him, looking straight into his eyes- Take care, and don't do anythin' stupid-

-Same for you-

-What the hell could we do? We're goin' to the middle of nowhere to see our grandmother! It doesn't get any boring than that- Sam smiled at her and shook his head. He saw Danielle walking with Dean towards the car and looked at Emma

-Drive safe- he said, and grinned kindly at her, which made her heart skip a beat. She quickly shook her head, clearing her mind as he walked back to the house

-Call when you get there, don't forget- Dean told Danielle, and kissed her again. Emma sighed, threw Danielle's bag on the back seat next to hers, and got into the driver's seat, keys going to the ignition. She started the car and heard it purred.

-Oh yeah, darlin', give it to momma- she murmured, satisfied. Like Danielle, she felt an unusual passion towards cars that usually made her seem like quiet a catch to men. Until they discover she's crazy, that's when they say it's not worth it. They all did that, all except one. She shook her head again, and looked at Danielle. She was still in Dean's arms, lips locked. Emma horned and Danielle threw her a dirty look. She smirked at her cousin and leaned over the passenger seat, rolling down the window.

-You better hurry, Brandy, it's getting' late- she said, and her cousin smiled sarcastically at her.

-Bye- she muttered to Dean and kissed him once briefly. He helped her in and closed the door behind her

-Drive safe- He told them, and they both nodded. Emma started the car and drove off, leaving Bobby's house behind, Dean watching them as they left. He felt an uneasy feeling, but he still wouldn't tell her not to go. She needed to do this, he knew that. But still, that didn't mean he had to like it.

Emma was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel to the rhythm of "Rock the Casbah" by The Clash. Danielle didn't fell any special love towards punk music, she neither hated it. Though after a few hours of driving she got tired.

-Emma…- she complained, whining softly. Emma laughed, looking at her by the corner of her eye

-What?- she defended- I'm just tryin' to lift the mood for meetin' the witch- she explained and then brought one hand to cover her mouth. Danielle glared at her- Ooops, sorry!- she exclaimed- I meant bitch- she chuckled at her own joke and hit the gas. There was a gas station 5 miles away, and she needed to get some air, eat something, and fill the tank.

-You're makin' it harder- Danielle said- You know I don't wanna do this-

-I don't wanna do this either. I just got free of her and now I'm goin' back? On my own choice? I must be nuts- Emma retorted, making Danielle laughed

-I always knew you were- she replied. Emma chuckled and then sighed

-I know it's a pain in the ass, just, get it over with, so she wouldn't bother us again-

-You don't really think that, do ya?- Danielle asked, suspicious

-I love that woman, I do. She taught me tons of things, cool stuff, but, I know you don't wanna see her. But you have to-

-I know- Danielle sighed- Yeah, whatever, I'll probably buy a bottle of vodka on the way and she'd get my ass-

-Dani, the only addict she bothers is me- Emma told her- get over it, darlin', you're doin' it, then you can go back to your boyfriend- she smirked at that and Danielle punched her arm

-Shut up! Just 'cause you don't have a guy to fill your needs doesn't mean you have to be a bitch-

-It's in my DNA- Emma answered- Sorry- she shrugged and Danielle laughed.

They stopped by the gas station and got out. Emma filled the tank with gasoline while Danielle went to buy some food and drinks. They stretched their legs a bit, Danielle took another pain killer, preparing to spend the night trying to sleep in the passenger seat, and they continued their trip. They were half way to Mississippi now, maybe a couple more hours, depends on how fast Emma drove.

-We've got a case, Sammy, pack up- Dean told his brother, who was looking through some of Emma's books. He did that when she wasn't around, trying to understand her magic, but he didn't. He looked up to Dean and frowned

-What case?-

-Chuck texted me- He replied- he needs us in Pennsylvania ASAP-

-What for?-

-Didn't say- Dean shrugged- said it was a life or death thing- Sam was confused but closed the book, and got up, sighing.

-I'll be ready in ten- he told Dean, and walked upstairs.

-Yeah, I'm gonna call Dani-

-Hmm-mm- Sam nodded, but didn't seem to care. That made sense, since they didn't know what the hell this case was about. And, they had more important things to worry about, like the fucking devil perhaps. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Next, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Danielle's number. It'd been a day since they left, they should be pretty close to Mississippi right now.

-_Hello?-_ A female voice, that wasn't Danielle's, answered

-Emma?- he asked, frowning

-_Well, hello, terminator!-_ she said cheerily- _what's up?-_

-Why you've got Dani's phone?-

-_She's sleepin', didn't want to wake her-_ she replied and Dean nodded, though she couldn't see him

-Alright, well, tell her we'll be in Pennsylvania for a couple of days. We're headin' that way right now- he told her

-_Pennsylvania?_ – She repeated- _why? What's up there_?- He didn't answer. He thought about it for a second. What was in Pennsylvania? He didn't know. She misunderstood his silence and apologized

-_Sorry, didn't want to be a pain, I'll tell her_- she said- _is that all?_- Dean felt bad for a second, but decided it was easier to leave it like that

-Yeah, that'd be all- he told her- tell her to call me when you arrived-

-_Will do. Bye, Dean_-

-Bye- he heard her hang up and closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

-Okay, let' go- Sam spoke from the doorway, startling him

-Jesus, Sam!- he complained- you ever heard of knocking?-

-What for? There's no door- Dean stared at him. He was right; there was no door to the living room

-Shut up- he muttered as he walked pass his brother- let's go- he threw his bag over his shoulder and went over to the Impala. He left Bobby a note, since he was still asleep. As he drove off, his mind kept going back to Danielle, and how she was doing. He sighed, and turned on the radio, keeping the volume up so Sam wouldn't ask questions. It was a precaution, nothing else.

-Dani, Dani!- Emma shook her cousin awake

-What?- Danielle mumbled, her eyes still close

-We're almost there- Emma told her. That woke her up pretty fast. She sat straight in the seat and looked ahead. Definitely, they were close to Hattiesburg,they home town. Danielle sighed.

-I don't wanna do this- she admitted, looking at Emma with puppy eyes.

-Dani…- Emma warned- we're already here. Besides, we need to spare some time till the guys can come get us- That got Danielle's attention. She turned to her cousin and stared at her

-What you're talkin' about?-

-Um…- Emma sighed- Dean called, you were sleepin', he said they were headin' to Pennsylvania for a case-

-He said what was it about?-

-Nop- Emma shook her head. Danielle rested her head against the seat

-Fine. He said how long it'll take?-

-Nop- Emma repeated- he didn't say much at all, only to tell you that. I know the procedure, we'll call when we're ready, and they'll come save us from bad old Grams-

-I guess- Danielle muttered- the problem will be if the case takes longer than a few days-

-Why?- Emma looked at her cousin confused

-'Cause I'll be tryin' to kill myself by then- she replied

-Don't be such a drama queen- Emma complained- we'll handle her, we always do-

-You always do- Danielle replied- I haven't seen her in years-

-She's not that bad-Emma murmured

-Em, you don't know what happened with us, do ya?-

-No…- Emma admitted- but I'm willin' to listen if you wanna tell me- Danielle sighed

-It's a long story- she told her

-Dani, I'm not buyin' it- Emma said- we've been through hell recently, why don't you just explain what the hell is wrong with you and Grams that makes you so damn stubborn when it comes to her-

-She fucked up, Em- Danielle spoke with a cold and hard voice- you remember how mom and Aunt Liv were-

-Yeah, they were pretty close-

-And pretty crazy- Danielle added- you're a pro at this. Grams doesn't like witches, and Liv, was a witch-

-I know- Emma nodded her head. It was still painful to think about her mother

-And my mom was goin' down that road quickly. She told them to get lost and that was before we were even born-

-Then how you know that?-

-Mom didn't have a choice but to tell me. I don't wanna brainwash you, Em, but it's because of her that my father died-

-How? How could it possibly…-

-My dad sold his soul for my mother-

-Why?- Emma asked, shocked

-My mom couldn't have kids. And they wanted kids. He sold his soul to have me, and ten years later, the demon came to collect-

-A demon? A crossroads demon, right?-

-Mmm-mm-Danielle nodded

-And why you said it was Isobel's fault?-

-She cursed my mom, and yours too- she told her- she's the most hypocrite bitch I've ever known. She was a witch herself when our moms were born. And she didn't want the Cobain gift spreadin' around. So she cursed her daughters-

-How did my mom got out?- Emma inquired, her eyes hard and expressionless

-She did a counter curse- Danielle answered- your mom was a very powerful witch, Emma. They decided the Cobain clan deserved another generation-

-We're all a bunch of bitches, aren't we?- Emma questioned- our whole fuckin' family is fucked up, and we're all selfish sluts who do the impossible to fuck the others up-

-Yeah- Danielle admitted, there was no point in deny it- but we don't have to-

-I know- Emma let out a heavy breath- I don't want kids, and you don't either. That part is covered-

-But?-

-But I'm gonna go back to practice witchcraft soon-

-You're afraid it'll suck you back in- Danielle stated

-I'm more afraid I hurt somebody tryin' to do the right thing- Emma corrected- I don't care if I go Dark Vader as soon as I touch my spell book, it worries me that maybe I won't be able to gank Lucifer-

-You wanna do what?- Danielle snapped, staring at her cousin- how do you plan on killin' the freakin' devil?-

-I'm still not sure- Emma replied- but there's gotta be a way. And I'm gonna find it-

-Emma, that's crazy. And you don't know the entire story-

-True, but you're gonna tell me as soon as arrive at Gram's house. There's no way around it, I need to know-

-Yes, you do. But not to use it on your little suicide mission-

-We're all in a suicide mission- Emma said-And I'm not afraid of dyin'. I'm afraid of lettin' the world alone-

-You can't do it alone- Danielle told her after a few minutes of silence- there's gotta be a way to help you. I dragged you into this, it's only fair-

-Dani, you almost got killed by a sadistic demon, that I'm pretty sure works for Lucifer- Danielle's mouth fell open at her cousin's statement. She was dead on, but she didn't seem to be 100 percent sure.

-How you figured?- Danielle asked

-He's gotta be Lucifer's bitch. There's no way a demon that powerful kidnaps you and doesn't kill you. What did he want?- she asked rhetorically but Danielle's heart was beating faster and faster. Emma pretty much deduced all that by herself, who knew what could she do if she knew everything?

There was silence in the car for the next two miles. They reached Hattiesburg around 3 p.m. Emma drove her grandmother's truck through town, the place was quiet, everyone there taking a nice nap to avoid the dryness of the autumn.

-Hasn't changed one bit, uh?- She asked in a whisper. Emma nodded

-They're all still small town fatsos and bitches. But they sure as hell grab your ass when you give 'em their fuckin' drinks- Emma spat

-Fuckin' drinks?- Danielle inquired, confused

-I needed cash, and I know how to mix a drink or two- she answered nonchalantly. Danielle shook her head

-And Isobel let you do this?-

-Yeah, I'm a big girl, Dani- Emma scoffed

-With your history, I'm surprised, that's all-

-You wouldn't let me, would ya?-

-I would- Danielle defended- but I'd keep an eye on the jackasses that touch you. And maybe use my favorite knife on them- she smiled sarcastically and Emma chuckled

-You're the boss- Emma told her, still laughing. The best part was, that Danielle was telling the truth. They didn't have secret, but they respected each other's opinions. Which meant that they trusted each other, and that was good in a job like this.

Emma parked the car outside Isobel's house. It was a small construction, the typical southern house, with a nice porch and a small yard before it. Emma killed the engine and looked at Danielle.

-You ready?- she asked, smiling

-As I ever gonna be- She replied, and turned around, then hissed in pain

-I'll grab the bags, get out, c'mon- she urged her cousin to leave the car. Danielle sighed and did as she was told.

Emma put the keys in her jacket's pocket and grabbed both hers and Danielle's bags, throwing them over her shoulders, one in each. Danielle was waiting for her on the porch, just standing there. Emma put a gentle hand on her shoulder, showing her support, and then, she knocked.

It took Isobel a few minutes to answer. Maybe she was sleeping, or maybe she was just being a bitch. She opened the door and stared at her granddaughters for what seemed like ages. Finally, it was too much for Emma and she broke the silence

-I brought your Liz to ya in one piece- she said, grinning lightly, referring to Isobel's truck. Danielle was staring deep into her grandmother's eyes that were bright with feelings she didn't understand.

-I see that- Isobel answered, looking at the car behind them. She smiled sweetly and moved away so they could come in. She didn't look her age, at all. While Emma and Danielle entered the house, Danielle studied the woman. She was still as young and vital as she remembered. Her blond hair was short but nice, silky looking and shiny. The usual Cobain's blue eyes sparkled with interest when she saw them standing outside. Her body wasn't the one of a lady in her mid sixties, more like a lady in her mid forties. That was because of her life style, and, maybe other things she did, Danielle didn't know, and didn't want to. As far as she knew, it ran in the DNA. The females of her family had a pretty amazing beauty that came with the unique gift they shared.

-Well, I'm glad my truck made it here- Isobel broke the silence this time, as they stood in the living room, just looking at each other.

-Yeah, you know I'm a woman of honor- Emma replied and Isobel chuckled kindly. Danielle's eyes widened in surprise. She sounded exactly like her mother when she did that. God, they were more similar that she wanted to admit. And she was fine ignoring that for the last ten years. Damn it. She didn't want to be there.

-C'mon, girls, you must be starvin'- Isobel said with a heavy southern drawl- I've got some roast beef on the oven- she walked into the kitchen, leaving them alone. Emma turned to look at Danielle

-Are you okay?- she asked, frowning

-Been better- Danielle muttered. She suddenly had an idea, and an excellent excuse to take a break-I'm gonna call Dean- she told Emma, who grimaced

-Fine- she murmured- I'm gonna take the bags to my room-

-Your room?- Danielle asked, raising an eyebrow in a sarcastic gesture

-Yeah, you know, you can't sleep in the couch for two years- Emma smiled at her and left, following a narrow hall to her room. Danielle sighed, took out her cell phone, and stepped outside. She went to the back yard, and stopped dead on her tracks when she saw it. She vaguely remembered how it looked when she was a kid. The garden with dozens of lilies and roses, the big maple tree, the tiny flowerpot with the lotto flower. The same lotto flower she had tattooed on her foot. And the cherry tree, on the right corner, where they sat in summer's afternoons to enjoy the breeze and warmth.

Danielle shook her head. She had good memories in that house. She sighed again, and went to sit on the big patio chair under the cherry tree and dialed Dean's number. He picked up on the second ring.

-_Hello?_- his grave voice greeted

-Hi, handsome, how you're doin'?- she replied, smiling to herself

-_Hey, baby, what's up_?-he sounded kinda nervous, or maybe annoyed?

-Are you alright? You sound weird…- Danielle said

-_Yeah, fine, just, you wouldn't believe where we are_-

-Try me- she dared. She leaned against the chair's back and listened carefully. Dean sighed

_-Remember the prophet I told you about?-_

-Chuck? Yeah, I remember- she answered

-_Okay, so, the books he writes, there're fans_-

-I know, Dean, get to the point-

-_We're at a "Supernatural convention_"- he finally admitted. Danielle couldn't help but laugh-_Oh that's so not funny_- he groaned

-My God, I'd love to see that!- Danielle sat straight on the chair, her mood improved

-_It's a nut house_- Dean told her- _they're freaking insane_-

-Don't be such a buzz killer- Danielle scolded- they're havin' a good time-

-_Bet they are-_ he muttered under his breath

-How the hell did you end up there, anyway?- she inquired

-_Long story_- Dean replied- _but I'd kill to have Emma here right now_-

-Why's that?-

-_There's a fan girl that has the hots for Sammy_- he chuckled-_it'd be hell of a lot fun to see her against Emma_-

-Sure it'd be- Danielle agreed, smiling-wish we would be there-

-_Me too_- Dean said and sighed- _how you're holdin' up?-_

-We just got here- Danielle told him- but it's a pain in the ass still-

-_Try to stay calm and don't kill anybody_- Dean joked

-I'll try-Danielle replied sarcastically- okay, so, I call you when I want you here, or, better if you call me when you two finish up there-

-_Yeah, that'd be right. It's gonna take us a few days to make it there_-

-I know- Danielle said with a tired voice- I'm already resistin' the urge to kill myself-

-_Don't, it's fun to have you around-_ he replied- _and, as soon as we finish this job…_

-Wait, so you've got a job? There? What is it?-

-_Ghost_- He answered simply- _we just have to figure some things out, it shouldn't take us too long-_

-Alright then, finish your ghost-y job and we'll be waitin'-

-_I'm sure you will_- she could practically see the smirk on his lips-_ okay, I'm gonna hang up now, save Sammy from the crazy fan-_

-You do that- she told him laughing- tell her he's got a punk chick with anger issues behind him-

-_Will do, baby, will do_- Dean said, laughing as well- _okay, take care, call me tonight-_

-Okay, bye Dean, tell Sam I say hi-

-_Yeah, talk you later_-

-Talk ya later, good luck with your ghost-

_-Thanks_- he said sarcastically and hung up. Danielle closed her phone and sighed loudly.

-Dani?- She heard Emma's voice calling- Dani?-

-I'm out here!- she yelled back

-What you're doin' here?- Emma asked, walking over to her side

-I just hung up with Dean-

-Yeah? Everythin' okay?-

-They're on a Supernatural convention and they're huntin' a ghost- she told her, smiling- and there's a fan girl followin' Sam around like he's freakin' Brad Pitt- she rolled her eyes and Emma smirked.

-Wish I could be there-Emma said with a pout and then laughed-Anyway, let's go eat somethin'- she wrapped her arm around Danielle's shoulder and they walked inside. When Isobel saw them, she smiled. Despite her past actions, she was happy and proud of her girls. They were doing well, considering everything they went through.

-Girls, come sit, it's gettin' cold- Isobel called

-We're comin'- Emma replied and they sat on the kitchen table-mmmm, smells good, Bell-

-Glad you think so- her grandmother answered, smirking. She was young at heart, that was for sure. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Emma and Danielle were definitely starving, and the food was really good.

-So, when are you goin' to tell 'em what Astaroth said?- Isobel let out and Danielle chocked on her beer. Emma was better, she chocked on a piece of meat.

-What the fuck are you talkin' about?- Danielle snapped, glaring at her grandmother

-Watch your language- Isobel scolded. Danielle stood up, making the chair fall behind her with a low thud

-You watch your back, I'm goin' to kill you!- she hissed

-Hey, hey, stop- Emma told her, standing up and wrapping her arms around her, preventing from things to go too far

-You have to tell them, Danielle-

-And you have to shut up!- she yelled- you miserable bitch! You left us alone when mom and aunt Liv died, and now, you're playin' sweet old Grams? Fuck you, nobody believes it!-

-I taught your cousin very important things Danielle, be careful what you're sayin'-

-Oh yeah? Think you did just an amazin' job? She's in pain, she's sufferin' because she can't be herself, because you don't trust her! She's better off without you, Isobel- Her voice reached a low menacing tone, and Isobel, for the first time in her life, backed away. Her granddaughter's words were full of rage, and so true. That was what hurt the most, that they were true.

-Enough!- Emma shouted, letting Danielle go- Enough already! This isn't about me, or your supportive actions, Isobel- she told her- this is about you, Danielle, and I'm not leavin' this fuckin' room until you tell me what the hell is goin' on!-

-Emma…-

-Don't "Emma" me!- she snapped- tell me what the demon said, or, God help me, I'm goin' to rip your limbs one by one, Danielle-

They stared at each other for an eternity. Isobel stood there, watching them. They seemed to be communicating with their eyes, both that ocean blue that was shadowed now. Danielle's by pain and hurt, and Emma by rage and pain. Finally, Danielle gave up. She ran a hand through her hair and spoke softly.

-You already saw it, didn't ya?- she asked Isobel, who looked at her and nodded slowly. She turned to Emma then- you wanted to know why he didn't kill me, and instead he tortured me?- Emma nodded too, her rage decreasing- he needed me for a ritual, that Lucifer wants to do-

-What kind of ritual?- Emma asked, her heart pounding fast against her chest. She could hear her cousin's voice, low and pained, and she hated it

-He wants to bring Lilith back-

-Lilith?- Emma inquired- the demon Sam killed?-

-The one and only- Danielle said- but for that, he needs me to fully give myself to her, he needs my power to help the ritual-

-So we're like the boys? You need to say "yes" and all that shit-

-Exactly-

-Why didn't you tell me?- her voice was hard and sharp

-I, can't drop that on you. Listen, it's stupid, I know. But I was supposed to be takin' care of you, and not the other way around-

-Dani…-

-Listen! That's one of the reasons. I'm afraid that if you step in, he'll take you and not me-

-Why?- her eyes were shining with the afternoon sun. Danielle looked at her seriously

-I'm not a witch, Em. I'm not as powerful as he thinks. If he met you, he'd want you. And I'm not takin' that risk-

-She's right- Isobel suddenly spoke

-How in hell is she right?- Emma asked, staring at her grandmother

-You're in danger if he meets you. And getting' closer to his vessel isn't the wisest idea, either-

-What the fuck are you talkin' about now?-

-Emma, I know what you're thinkin', and what you're feelin', okay? I know you care about Sam Winchester, and he cares about you. That's why it isn't a good idea. It will put you both in danger-

-You know what wasn't a good idea? Comin' here!- she yelled, and stormed out to the back yard. Danielle and Isobel watched her leave.

-I told you so…- Danielle muttered under her breath and went after her. Which left Isobel alone in the kitchen. She wondered how on Earth she could mess things up so much. She had her chance with her daughters and failed. Now she had her chance with her granddaughters, and she was failing miserably.

-Em?- Danielle called- Emma?-

-Get the fuck out, Danielle- Emma snapped. She was sitting on the ground, staring at the maple tree. To be more precisely, she was staring at the words carved in the trunk of the tree, the words they carved when they were young, in a hot summer night, when their mothers left them there to do a job. She still remembered that night perfectly.

-Em…- Danielle tried again. But this time, there was no answer. She sighed and sat next to her cousin. It hurt her body to do so, but she didn't complain. After a few long minutes in silence, Emma finally spoke.

-You know what bothers me the most?- she asked, not really waiting for an answer- the fact that you both still want to protect me. It makes me wanna hit you with a baseball bat and bury you alive- She sighed loudly-I know I'm far from perfect or even from bein' a balance person, but I know I can do this- she turned to her cousin, staring into her eyes- Dani, what if the Colt doesn't work? What if we can't kill the devil with that? What if he gets Sam? Then we're fucked, totally fucked. 'Cause then the only answer will be tellin' "yes" to Michael, and I'm certain that you don't want to lose your boyfriend to some archangel that has brother issues-

-You're right- Danielle replied, looking away. She focused her gaze on the cherry tree that in that time of the year, was almost naked-I don't wanna lose Dean, and I don't wanna lose Sam. But Em, it'll take us month to figure a way to kill Lucifer. If we find the Colt and it doesn't work, fine, there's no other option, but till then, please, don't do it. I'm beggin' here, darlin', don't do it. Because there's so much drama I can take. If somethin' comes up, I need you in the battle field-

-I know- Emma said with a small smile playing on her lips- but I will find a way-

-I trust you- Danielle told her- I do. And I don't know what the hell she meant with the whole Sam cares about you thing, but, if that's true, then awesome. But don't get sidetracked. Do it for you, and don't think just in savin' him. We will all worry about that, not just you-

-I see how much Dean loves Sam, and I know how much Sam loves Dean. I'm not gettin' in the middle. I'm not. But if I can save Sam, and you, let's not forget about that, then I'll do it without blinkin'-

-I guessed that much- Danielle murmured- You wanna play hero here, don't ya? You know it's not your responsibility to save everyone-

-True. But I want to. I want to keep my cousin, and a nice specimen of mankind- she smirked- I haven't done anythin' with Sam, Dani, but that guy deserves a chance. His entire life was fucked up-

-Yours was too- Danielle countered- the four of us together are like gasoline and a match, a disaster waitin' to happen. And hell, I can't get myself to care- she smiled at her cousin and they both chuckled- I trust you- she repeated- but you're gonna have to trust me. Anythin' you're doin', you're doin' with me, understood?-

-Yes, ma'am- Emma nodded- You really think Lucifer might change his mind about the ritual?-

-It's a possibility I don't wanna face- Danielle answered- but we have to check that ritual, see what is it about- Emma turned to stare at Danielle

-You're actually lettin' me practice witchcraft?- she asked sarcastically- No, wait. You're actually supportin' me to do so- She scoffed- you're desperate-

-Yes, I am- she admitted- and I don't want any surprises. If we know what Lucifer plans to do, he'd be less likely to surprise us. And it might be an advantage-

-Sure it'd be- Emma agreed- I have a good idea as to where to start. But you're not gonna like it-

-We're gonna go see Syd, aren't we?- Danielle inquired, resigned. Emma jumped to her feet, and helped Danielle up. She looked at her smirking

-Yeah, we're headin' for Jackson tomorrow mornin', bright and shine, sleepin' beauty- Danielle sighed in defeat

-Fine- they entered the house, and it was quiet. Isobel was in her room, the kitchen was clean and tidy, and luckily, the bathroom was empty.

-Okay, Dani, I'm gonna take a shower, and then take a nap. But tonight, we're goin' out, Brandy-

-Seriously? You wanna go out to the pub you work in?-

-If that's what it takes- Emma replied, shrugging

-What it takes to what?-

-To get you to be the same old fun Brandy I know and love- she smiled and kissed her cousin's cheek. Emma walked away to her room, and Danielle decided to go take a walk.

She stepped outside, closed the door behind her, and started walking. She didn't know where she was going, but it felt nice to be alone for once. She started humming a Rolling Stones song as she entered town. The shops were opening after the mid afternoon nap, and people were gathering around the few bars and cafes. The town looked alive for the first time she remembered. When she got to Main Street she waited for the light to turn green. As she stood there, she thought she saw someone across the street, looking at her.

"I'm goin' nuts" she thought to herself. She hadn't specially watched many movies lately, but that was the typical scene of a bad drama film. The guy watching the girl from the other street, waiting for something to happen, for her to chase him. She shook her head, trying to clear it. But as she looked up again, the man was still there. She knew who it was. And she didn't like it one bit.

Finally, the light turned green and she walked, decided, to meet him. When she was in the middle of the street, a truck passed by, ignoring the red light for the traffic and almost hit her.

-Jesus fuckin' Christ!- she yelled, backing away in a daze. She followed the truck with her eyes, and shook her head again. A few customers from a little bar in the east corner came to her, asking if she was alright. She nodded, and told them she was okay. They left her alone after a few minutes, but by then, the man she was looking for was already gone.

Danielle sighed, and decided to go back to Isobel's house. She had to shower and rest a bit. The walk home took her less time, and her calmed mood was broken. She was now unease knowing who was in town, and knowing who they were going to see tomorrow morning. She felt like her life was always spinning around, and leaving her stunned behind.

-Where were you?- Emma asked her as soon as she entered the house.

-Takin' a walk- she answered simply. Emma studied her for a minute

-Somethin's up- she stated- what happened?-

-Nothin'- Danielle replied- I just, I'm tired, and I need a shower. Plus, I'm not too excited about seein' Syd-

-Too bad- Emma told her. She was drying her wet hair with a towel- you know it's the only way-

-Doesn't mean I have to like it- Danielle retorted

-Amen, sister- Emma said and went to the kitchen, probably to grab a beer or something to eat. Isobel was nowhere to be seen, and Danielle took that as a good sign. She went to Emma's room, grabbed some underwear from her bag, some things to clean her wounds and she kicked her shoes off. She got into the bathroom and into the shower in a second. The hot water helped her relax, and she forgot about the little incident in town.

An hour later, Emma was cleaning Danielle's wounds the best she could, and patching them up. Danielle was laying on one of the beds in Emma's room, and she was only on her jeans and bra, her torso showing off her cuts and stabs marks.

-Oh my God!- They heard Isobel's gasp and turned around, both at the same time. Danielle sighed in annoyance and turned back around, ignoring her. Emma returned to her actions and finished patching Danielle up.

-How…? What…? What happened to you?- Isobel asked, still in shock. Seeing her granddaughter like that broke her heart, and that was a difficult thing to do

-You know, when you're bein' held hostage by a sadistic son of a bitch, this is what happens- Danielle got up and put on a red tank top, that revealed a few of her cuts, that were now almost healed, and a part of her Phoenix tattoo.

It was almost 8 p.m, ant they were heading into town for some night fun. Or so Emma said.

-I'm ready- Emma told Danielle. She was wearing her usual hot jeans and biker boots, with a black short tank top, and her favorite leather jacket. She had her hair in waves falling down her back, and she wasn't wearing too much makeup, just the usual eyeliner and red lipstick.

Danielle was almost the opposite from her cousin. She wore tight light blue jeans, a red tank top that wasn't too long, or too short, but that if she stretched, it would rise up and show her hip tattoo and belly cuts. She had a jean jacket on with her black boots. Her hair was tied up in a half bun, some locks falling down her back, and her blonde fringe to a side.

-Wait, where're you goin'?- Isobel asked frowning

-Out- Danielle answered- don't wait up- she said and grabbed her purse, walking out the door. Emma just grabbed her cell phone, wallet and knife, and put them in her jacket's pockets. She nodded to Isobel and followed Danielle.

They didn't want to take Isobel's truck, so they walked.

-We're goin' to Papa John's- Emma told her cousin

-Papa John? That's where you worked?- she raised her eyebrows at Emma in a sarcastic gesture

-Shut up, it paid the bills-

-Whatever you say, Gin- Danielle replied, holding up her hands. Emma glared at her and punched her arm lightly

-Don't call me Gin- she hissed and Danielle smirked

-Don't call me Brandy- she retorted. They stared at each other, and then sighed at the same time.

-Fine- they said in unison. And at that they had to laugh.

-I'm gonna call Dean- Danielle stated

-Okay, take your time- They were already in town, and the night breeze was caressing their hair lightly. For a Saturday night it was pretty crowded. Emma dragged Danielle to a little café and ordered two green teas with bagels. Danielle looked at her skeptically but accepted the food and drink.

They were sitting outside, enjoying the night. Danielle took out her phone and dialed Dean's number. Strangely, he didn't pick up. She left a message, telling him to call her, and then she hung up.

-Troubles in paradise?- Emma inquired, taking a sip of her tea. Danielle shrugged in response, taking a bite at her bagel

-Don't know. He didn't answer. Maybe he's busy with the ghost or somethin'-

-Maybe- Emma agreed. They ate in silence and then paid. Emma got in Papa John's bar and smiled widely. She loved that place. Despite what Danielle said, she loved the place.

-Emma!- and they loved her- Emma Cobain! Well, I'll be damned- said a male voice with a southern drawl. That was John, the owner of the bar. He almost ran to meet her. He hugged her tight, lifting her from the floor. Danielle watched in awe.

-It'd been ages, girl!- he told her, pulling away- Thought you left to look for greener grass- he smirked and Emma chuckled

-Can't stay away too long- she replied and turned to Danielle-John, you remember my cousin Danielle, don't ya?-

-Danielle? Juli's daughter? Hell yeah! Your momma saved my business 15 years ago- his smile fell- sorry for your lost, kid-

-Thanks- Danielle said politely

-Okay, so, I guess you aren't here to work, are ya?-

-Nope, we're here to have some drinks and relax- Emma replied- so if you don't mind, I'd love a table- she eyed the pool table longingly- and a shot at pool wouldn't hurt me- she smirked seductively and John laughed

-No problem- he said- but if you left my clients without cash, rounds' on you-

-Sure thing- Emma told him, chuckling- now, I'd love some beers and a bottle of tequila- John nodded and turned to walk away, but she stopped him- I want a good tequila, not that shit you give to the drunk faces here-

-You got it, Em- he replied and walked away. Emma wrapped an arm around Danielle's shoulder and led her to a booth in the furthest corner, near the pool table. They sat down and their beers arrived a minute later. While they drank, Danielle checked the people out. There were a few guys playing pool, some girls in cowboy boots sitting at the bar, some couples in a few tables far from them, and that was pretty much it.

They chatted and drank for almost an hour while they waited for the pool table. Once in a while, Danielle checked her phone, but nothing from Dean. They finally got tired of waiting and decided to spice things up a bit. They took a shot of tequila each and got up. They left their jackets on the booth, and walked over to the pool table, where two guys were playing, beer in hand. They weren't bad looking, but nothing compared to Sam and Dean.

-Hello, boys- Emma greeted in a southern accent. They both looked at them and smiled

-Hey there- one of them said. He was normal height and size, light brown hair, and he wore dark jeans with a black T shirt. The other one was wore lighter jeans, biker boots and a Metallica T shirt. That was just perfect for Emma.

-You're up for a little challenge?- Emma asked, raising her eyebrows in a sexy manner. The guys looked at each other.

-Sure, sugar, what you've got in mind?- the one with the Metallica T shirt inquired

-Two games, me against you, her against your friend- she pointed to Danielle, who was smiling sexily at them-three hundred on the table-

-Three hundred?- the Metallica guy questioned- wow, you don't like things halfway, do ya?-

-Nop- she bit her bottom lip and the guy swallowed hard

-Okay, you're on- he said and took three hundred dollars from his pocket. Emma smirked at Danielle, and took out three bills from her back pocket. Danielle and the other guy backed away, leaving Emma and Metallica guy to play alone.

-So, sweetheart, I didn't hear your name- he told her, smiling in a way that was supposed to be charming

-That's 'cause I never told you- she replied and smiled as his face fell a little- I'm Dani- she stretched her hand and he took it, and kissed it softly

-Nice to meet you, Dani. I'm Ray. And that is my brother Max-

-Brothers, uh? Could've fooled me- she replied. Ray shrugged

-That's what people say- he looked into her eyes, his a deep brown, somehow similar to chocolate-How about a drink?- he asked her

-Sounds good- she answered, smiling. He put a hand on her lower back and led her to their table. Emma watched with concern but decided her cousin was old enough to handle it. She continued to kick Max's ass in pool. Luckily, the guy was a good loser.

-So, Dani- Ray started, taking a sip of his beer- you're from around here?-

-Born and raised- she replied, checking her phone. No calls.

-I've never seen you before-

-I've been workin' in California for a few years now- she told him cryptically

-I see- he nodded- what you do for a livin'?- She smiled at him, not really wanting to answer. And, thank God, her cell phone rang then. She checked the ID.

-Sorry, I've gotta take this- she excused herself and walked out

-Hi, baby, how you're doin'?- she greeted

-_Hey, Dani, sorry for not calling you before, been busy_- Dean told her

-I figured- she replied- so, caught the ghost?-

-_Caught the ghost_- he said- _and, you won't believe what we found out-_

-What?- she leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath, the cold air clearing her head a bit

-_We've got a lead on the Colt_- he told her. She could see the smile on his lips. She straightened up

-Are you serious? How? Where is it?-

-_A demon named Crowley has it_- he said- _we're driving to Mississippi right now, should be there tomorrow night_-

-Okay- she replied, thinking they still had time to make it to Jackson- Whoa, this is so crazy-

-_Tell me about it. We finally found a lead, and if Cass was right, this is what we need to kill the devil_-

-I hope Cass's right- she told him

-_Me too_- he agreed- _but let's calm down a bit and take things easy. As soon as we got you guys we're calling Cass, and he'll help us track down Crowley_-

-Good idea- she saw Emma coming out of the bar, her face worried. She waved at her and she relaxed a bit. She walked over to her

-Who's that?- she mouthed

-Dean, baby, I've gotta go, gotta tell Emma the news-

-_Sure thing, babe, be careful, okay? We'll be there tomorrow night_- he paused- _how are things with your grandmother?-_

-As good as ever- she replied-but I'll live. Okay, talk you later, baby, take care-

-_You too, bye_- she hung up and closed her phone. The smile on her lips made Emma uneasy

-Dani, tell me what's goin' on, you're creepin' me out- Emma pleaded. Danielle kept smiling widely.

-They got a lead on the Colt- she said simply. Emma's mouth fell open

-Really? Where is it?-

-A demon named Crowley has it- Danielle answered- and they'll be here tomorrow night, so, we've got to hurry if we wanna see Syd-

-Yeah, what if we go tonight? We'll be there tomorrow mornin'- Emma suggested

-You're up to drive?-

-I can handle it-

-Or maybe we can hitch a ride? I'm not takin' Isobel's truck- Danielle stated. Emma seemed thoughtful for a second

-I know what we can do- she turned around and stormed back inside the bar. Danielle sighed. She knew what was on her mind, and, goddamn it, it was a good idea.

Danielle walked in and saw Emma talking to Ray and Max by the pool table. They looked suspicious, but she saw them nodded after a few mote words. Danielle smiled. She reached them just as they were about to leave the pool table

-So, we call the bets out?- She inquired, grinning at Ray sweetly

-Yeah, they're takin' us to see our sister in Jackson-Emma told her seriously- thank you guys, really-

-No problem, beautiful- Max replied, and put on his jacket. Ray did the same.

-Let's get goin' then- he said. Danielle and Emma put on their jackets, paid the drinks and walked out with them. Emma winked at John and he smirked, shaking his head.

-Whoa, this is your ride?- Danielle asked, stunned. She was looking at a black Mustang, a total classic. It was a hot car.

-Yeah, I fixed it myself, my dad gave it to me on my 16th birthday, and it was a bunch of pieces and metal. It took me two years to get it to run- Ray answered

-It looks good-Danielle complimented

-Well, get in then- he opened the back seat door for her and Emma, and they got in. Isobel was going to freak when she noticed they were gone, but they had to hurry if they wanted to get back before the boys.

It wasn't a long ride, but they slept a bit through it. They guys were nice, and Ray drove fast, kinda like Emma. When they reached Jackson, it was 6 in the morning and most of the stores were closed. But Emma knew a little coffee shop near Syd's tattoo parlor and that's where they went.

-Guys, really, thank you for drivin' us here- Emma said when they got out- I hope to see ya soon-

-You sure you don't want us to wait? How you're gonna go back?-

-We're stayin' a few days- Danielle stepped in- our sister just had a baby, and we're stayin' with her for a while- she lied smoothly, smiling softly at them

-Okay- Max nodded- congratulations for her, and, well, see ya later, I think-

-See ya- they waved and the guys left. Things turned out okay, luckily for them.

-So, Syd's store opens at 10 a.m, there's no way in hell I'm gonna wait that long. I'm goin' to stop by her house, it's just a few blocks from here- Emma told Danielle, as they drank their coffees, waking themselves up

-Seems right- Danielle agreed- but doesn't she live with Ryan now?-

-Yeah, but that's okay, I'll handle Ryan if I have to-

-Whatever you say. I follow your lead, and remember, I've got your back no matter what-

-Sounds nice- Emma grinned and took the last sip of her coffee. She left a twenty on the table and stood up- Okay, let's go then-

They walked the five blocks that separated Sydney's house from the commercial part of town in silence. Emma had given her knife to Danielle, just in case. When they arrived at Syd's house, it looked just like they remembered. Emma knocked on the door softly three times, and waited.

-Who's this?- A female voice asked from outside. It sounded husky with sleep and maybe a little drunk. They watched as Sydney opened the door and stared at them, not quiet recognizing them.

-Hey ho, Syd, long time no see- Emma greeted, smirking.

-Emma?- Sydney asked, shocked- holy fuck, Emma! What the hell are you doin' here?- she hugged Emma tightly, and then pulled away- My God, you're hotter than ever-

-Thanks- Emma chuckled and her eyes went to Danielle. That's when Sydney noticed her

-Saint Mary mother of Jesus!- Sydney exclaimed-Danielle? My God, girl, I've missed you!- she hugged Danielle tightly too, and then studied them for a few seconds

-Whoa, I'm so stupid, c'mon, get in-she hurried them inside. The house was a mess, but it wasn't dirty, just untidy. They sat on the kitchen chairs while she made some coffee.

-I heard you're hangin' with the Winchesters- Syd told them. She put the water and coffee on the coffee machine and turned around to face them- And I know what you're up to, Emma-

-You do?- Emma's eyes widened in fake innocence and Sydney laughed

-You were never a good liar- she said- and yes, what you want is in that table- she pointed to a tiny table near the fridge. On top of it there was the book Emma wanted- but you're gonna tell me what's goin' on if you want me to give it to you-

Emma and Danielle looked at each other. Sydney poured them some coffee and left the mugs in the table in front of them. She grabbed hers and took a sip, sighing.

-Tough night- she muttered as an excuse. Danielle finally nodded, and turned to Sydney

-Okay, Syd, here's the deal. We need to find a ritual, might be old, or maybe not-

-You know what's for?- Sydney took a seat in front of them, her light blue sparking eyes shining with interest

-It's a ritual to take over a body- Danielle answered carefully

-Wait- Sydney held her hands up- take over a body like…?-

-Like makin' a dead demon live inside a person-

-Like a possession-

-Somethin' like that- Danielle nodded- but it's more powerful. If the ritual works, the demon stays in that body forever-

-It's gotta be hell of a person then. Not everyone can hold a demon in forever-

-I know- Danielle admitted, sighing. Sydney stayed quiet for a while

-Okay- she said after her meditation- either you're in troubles- She looked at Emma- or you are- she looked at Danielle- either way, you need the book to find the ritual he'd be usin'-

-He? How you…?-

-I have my contacts to- Sydney answered-You grandmother called me a week ago, told me she need a ritual just like the one you described- she explained, Danielle and Emma stared at each other- and I've been lookin' for it ever since-

-You found anythin'?-

-I found somethin' alright- Sydney got up and grabbed the big book she pointed earlier. She opened it almost in the middle. The pages were old and a brownish tone, but they looked sturdy. The book had a symbol in the cover, the same one Emma had tattooed on her wrist, and that Sydney had on her hip.

-Okay, here it is- she turned to book for them to see- this is the spell needed to summon the demon. You need a fairly powerful person to do it, but I guess Lucifer covers it-

-Yeah…- Danielle muttered as she read

-Isobel told me you were in danger, both of you-

-Why?- Emma inquired

-Lucifer wants Dani to be Lilith's vessel, right? But he also needs a powerful witch to say the spell-

-You think he'll use me?-

-I'm not sure- Sydney admitted-but from what Ryan and I managed to get from a few friends, he's already got a witch, or a sorcerer-At that word, Emma's head snapped up

-Sorcerer?-

-Yeah, it can be a man or a woman, we're not sure-

-Is that a bad thing?- Danielle asked, confused

-It depends- Sydney answered. Emma was too lost in her own thoughts-our circle is small, and we know each other. That means, we know who might or might not be Lucifer's witch-

-And?-

-And it's not lookin' good- Sydney admitted- the worst sorcerers or witches are also the most powerful-

-That sucks-

-Big time- Sydney agreed- Emma is one of the best, definitely, but this whole time she was out, the others gained control. We tried to keep her place, we knew she'd be back sooner or later- Sydney smiled sweetly at Emma- but it wasn't easy-

-I imagine- Danielle murmured- so, there's no way to know who's Lucifer's witch, then?-

-Yeah, ask him-

-Don't be a smart ass- Emma told her- I don't care who Lucifer's bitch is. The point here is that he already has a witch, so, I'm in no danger-

-He might want two- Sydney offered

-I don't care- Emma denied- I need to find a way to kill him-

-Kill the devil? Are you insane or plain stupid?-Sydney asked, her voice raising- you can't kill the fuckin' devil, Emmanuelle-

-Don't "Emmanuelle" me!- Emma snapped. She hated her whole name- there's have to be a way-

-There is- Danielle interrupted- and we're gonna find out if it works soon enough, Em, calm down-

-You're right, you're right- Emma was breathing hard, the whole thing getting to her. She didn't like to think about the possible witches or sorcerers that might fell in Lucifer's claws. She knew them all, and she knew they were in troubles.

-Dani, what are you talkin' about?- Sydney asked

-We have a way of killin' him. But we're not sure yet-

-What you mean you're not sure?-

-I mean, it might not work-

-Is the Colt, isn't it?- Danielle looked at Sydney with wide eyes- give me some credit, kid, I've been around longer than you-

-I know- Danielle said- you were my mom's second in command-

-Juliet was a crazy bitch, but she was good at what she did-

-She wanted me to stop this- Danielle told her- and I'm gonna-

-I'm sure you will, doll- Sydney smiled at her- And I'm gonna help ya- she grabbed the book again. She passed the pages with an inhuman speed, until she found what she was looking for.

-Listen to this- she said, and both Danielle and Emma paid attention-there's a sword, capable of killin' an angel-

-Yeah, Dean told me about it. Cass must have one of those- Danielle muttered

-Great- Sydney looked at them- but it won't kill Lucifer-

-Why not?-

-Lucifer is an archangel, you need more power than an angel killin' sword-

-Then what?- Emma inquired, annoyed. Sydney smiled again and looked another page of the book

-You know how clairvoyants can channel energy, right?-

-Yes- Danielle said carefully

-Well, you can channel power to the things too-

-Like a sword- Emma completed, her eyes shining in the morning light

-Bingo- Sydney nodded

-You mean I need to channel energy to a sword, and kill Lucifer with it?-

-It will work. The only problem, you need to get close enough, and you need a witch-

-Why a witch?-

-A witch can do an intensifyin' spell, upgrade the power to the sword ten times at least-

-So, that means we can kill the devil?-

-It's not that simple-Sydney told them-the spell requires a lot of your personal power, and it will drain you- she looked at Emma- and you can't do it alone. Dani has to channel the energy first. And that's not it. She has to find energy to channel, and you can't use the devil-

-Why not?-

-'Cause he'll kill you- Sydney answered simply-you can use his demons. But you need to be careful, evil energy may rub off on you more than you like-

-We're fucked- Emma stated

-Very much so- Danielle agreed

-Look, girls, I won't have you two givin' up, okay? I'm gonna give you the book, you know what Lucifer needs now. And, here's somethin' else you didn't know- she re opened the book in the page where the ritual was-he needs to be in his true vessel to do it-

-What?- Both Danielle and Emma shouted

-He needs to be in his true vessel. It's a matter of power. He's weaker now, that's why you have to kill him before he gets to Sam-

-Are you tellin' me that Lucifer's gonna be even more powerful than he is now?-

-Much more powerful- Sydney said- why do ya think they call it "Hell on Earth"?-

-I…- Danielle sighed- this sucks. Sam's never gonna go with it-

-He will. You just need to tell him in the right way-

-He's gonna kick my ass for not tellin' him what Astaroth said-

-Who's Astaroth?- Sydney inquired

-Nice little demon who kidnapped me, tortured me and told me Lucifer wants me to be his eternal bitch- Danielle answered

-Son of a bitch!- Sydney got up and stormed out of the kitchen. Emma and Danielle looked at each other confused. She returned a minute later, holding a bigger book in her hands

-Here- she said, putting the book in front of them- take this. It's the most complete demonology book I've ever seen-

-Okay…- Emma murmured- thanks-

-Anytime-

-Why you got so mad?- Danielle asked, suspicious

-I met him once- Sydney told them bitterly- son of a bitch killed my boyfriend-

-Your boyfriend?-

-I used to date a boy named Burton, when I was like, hell, 20. Astaroth killed him, in front of me and your moms-

-How…?-

-We were workin' a protection spell, and the fucker messed it up- Sydney's voice was hard and cold- I have a personal vendetta against the motherfucker-

-I believe you- Danielle said- and I'm not his biggest fan either-

-Yeah, I imagine- her eyes went back to their usual blue light and she grimaced- did he do that to you?- she pointed to a cut mark on Danielle's collarbone.

-Yes- Danielle nodded- among others-

-Fuck- Sydney exclaimed- you need to be careful-

-I try- she replied sarcastically- but, back to the point. We need to find that sword and practice the spell right? And my channelin'?-

-Yeah, that'd be right. And, it'd be awesome if you find who Lucifer's witch is-

-Yeah, I'll work on that- Emma told her

-Maybe I'll ask Cass- Danielle muttered

-Cass?- Sydney raised her eyebrows

-He's an angel, friend of Dean's-

-Oh, well, you have your good web of contacts, don't you, doll?- Sydney smiled- I'm proud of you both- she grabbed their hands and nodded- you're gonna make it, I'm sure of it-

Emma and Danielle left Sydney's house around 2 p.m. They had lunch with her and Ryan, and went through a few more details. Then she packed the books and told them to use them wisely. So now, they were in the bus station, waiting for the 2:30 bus to Hattiesburg. Danielle had called Dean around 10 a.m and they were close, near Tennessee. She didn't tell him where they were, she just told him to drive safe and be careful.

Once back in Isobel's house, the girls packed their bags, put the books in the bottom of Emma's leather bag, and showered and ate something. They told Isobel the guys would be there that night and she didn't reply. She just went to the kitchen and started cooking. When both Emma and Danielle were clean, in new clothes and comfortable, they went to talk to Isobel. They had to get over with it before the guys showed up.

-Isobel- Danielle called- Isobel?- she finally turned, her face expressionless

-What?- she asked

-We need to talk to you- Emma said

-Alright- she turned back to the food on the stove- talk- Danielle sighed, and threw Emma a tired look

-Okay…- she muttered- we're leavin' tonight, but we wanted you to know that we went to see Sydney and I'm goin' back-

-Goin' back where?- Isobel inquired, not facing them

-Back to practice witchcraft- Emma answered- is the only way to stop Lucifer-

-Oh…- Isobel exclaimed- I see- she tasted the sauce she was working on and put the spoon away, turning to them-well, I trust you girls, even if you don't trust me- they both backed away, shocked- and I know you'll do your best- she reached and grabbed their hands. They looked at her with wide eyes-I'm here if you need me, don't forget that. I used to be a witch once, I can still do things that will surprise you- she let go of them, but they stood there, frozen

-Your boys will be here in 2 minutes, go meet them outside- Isobel told them and pushed them outside the kitchen.

Emma looked at Danielle like she had just seen a ghost, or Elvis Presley singing in her room. They didn't have time to recover, because a minute later, the doorbell rang. Isobel's visions were very good; she was, after all, the best clairvoyant alive.

-Hey- Dean greeted Danielle as she opened the door. She smiled at him but didn't say anything

-Are you okay?- he asked, worried

-She's fine- Emma told him, wrapping an arm around her cousin- just, happy to see ya-

-Mmm-mm- he nodded, not convinced

-Well, terminator, come on in- she pushed Danielle to a side and they walked in.

-Hey, Dexter, how's life treatin' ya?- she smirked at Sam and he smiled back

-You know, I kinda missed you- Sam told her. She chuckled

-Sure you did- she replied- I'm one crazy bitch, and I bet I'm not as crazy as that fan of yours- he grimaced at her words and turned to Dean, who shrugged, his eyes focused on Danielle

-She wasn't that bad- Sam muttered- and anyway, she was the one who told us where the Colt is-

-You trust a crazy fan who doesn't have a life and gets off readin' your books?- Emma inquired sarcastically- Nice, Dexter-

-Drop it, Em- Danielle said and walked out of her embrace. She went over to Dean and kissed him, hard. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, hand on her hip, the other one entwined in her hair. Emma raised an eyebrow at them and shook her head

-Let's meet Grams, Dexter- she told Sam, taking his hand in his and dragging him to the kitchen

-Bell- Emma called-Bell!-

-Jesus! What?- the woman in the kitchen didn't look like a grandmother. Sam's mouth fell open when she turned around and face them, a smirk on her lips. She had the same ocean blue eyes as Emma and Danielle

-I want you to meet Sam- she gestured form her grandmother to him- Sam, Isobel, Isobel, Sam- He reached his hand out hesitantly and she gripped it hard

-Nice to meet you, boy- she said with a southern drawl, then she smirked at Emma-dinner will be ready in two minutes-

-Yeah, your two minutes usually means two seconds- Isobel laughed at that

-Now I'm serious, tell your cousin to get her ass here-

-Yes, ma'am- Emma smiled and walked out, dragging Sam with her. They passed the living room, and Dean and Danielle were still kissing

-Hey, porno star!- Emma shouted- dinner in two minutes!-

-Fuck you- she heard Danielle muttered and chuckled.

-C'mon- she took Sam to her bedroom. He stood there, watching his surroundings. But then he remembered he had a question for her

-How is your grandmother?- he asked simply

-65, and countin'- Emma replied, smirking lightly- doesn't look like it, does she?-

-No…- he murmured- she, well, she stays in shape-

-Whoa, wait!- she held up her hands in a stop gesture- if you wanna fuck my grandmother, this will be the last time you see me-

-What…?- he blushed and looked away from her, which made Emma grin

-No, I don't wanna do anything with your grandmother- he told her. She bit her bottom lip. She caught the implicit meaning of his words, and it caused her to smile in contentment. She walked over to him and pushed him so he fell on her bed, his eyes wide in shock. She smirked and straddled his lap, making him stiffen beneath her.

-So, if you don't want Bell, is there anythin' I can give you?- she whispered in his ear, and then she bit his lobe, making him shiver. His hands went immediately to her hips, and gripped her tight, lifting her black "Alice in Wonderland" Tshirt. He touched her soft skin and could've sworn she moaned. He was sitting in her bed, her on his lap, and God, he wanted to take her right there and then.

Emma's mouth went from his neck to his jaw, while he caressed her side softly. Her waist was so slim, that she almost fit in his hands. Slowly, he lifted her T shirt and ran his hands up her sides, teasing her body. She shivered from the touch and her mouth bit down on his neck.

-What the…?- they heard Danielle's voice and quickly turned to the door.

-Holy shit…- Dean muttered, coming behind Danielle

-You two havin' fun, I see- Danielle said and Emma hid her face in Sam's shoulder. He was in shock, and well, they interrupted a very delicate moment for him.

-Sammy, you're with me, bro?- Dean inquired, his voice teasing

-I'm fine- Sam muttered and pulled away from Emma, who was laughing her head off.

-What the…?- he began but she cut him off with a hard kiss. Danielle smirked and dragged Dean back to the kitchen.

-You're takin' me to the Impala tonight- she told him seriously-or you don't wanna know the consequences- her eyes sparkled with a mischievous glitter and he found himself smirking back at her

-Your wish is my command- he replied and Emma smiled in satisfaction

-Good boy- she patted his head and saw his eyes shine in the dim light. Suddenly, he spun them around on the bed, leaving him on top of her. Emma gasped in surprised and felt herself getting more excited by the second

-I'll show you a good time, baby- he said, hovering over her. Emma smirked and arched her back, making her breasts touch his muscular chest

-Bring it on, cowboy- She replied. She felt Sam's lips on hers and moaned in pleasure. They were so soft and hot, God, he felt good.

-Kids, dinner's ready! Get your asses here and none of what you're doin' in my house!- Isobel yelled at them. Sam pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers

-The Impala- was the only thing Emma said. She pushed Sam up and jumped to her feet. She didn't say anything else, and Sam took that as a promise. He couldn't believe how excited he was. He was so pathetic, like he never did that before. Emma walked out, and stopped by the door

-You comin'?- she inquired, smiling. Sam nodded and followed her to the kitchen. When they entered the room, everyone was looking at them

-Shut it, Grams, I don't wanna hear you don't get laid since 1999- Emma joked, which earned her a slap on the head from Isobel

-You don't know half of it, dear- Isobel told her sarcastically

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, can't we eat in peace? I so don't wanna hear about your sex life- Danielle said, looking at Isobel, then at Emma- and yours either-

-Fine- Emma whined but winked at Sam playfully

-Oh, for fuck's sakes, get over it- Danielle muttered. Finally, they ate in peace, although not without a nice joke or innuendo from Emma or Danielle.

-Bye, Isobel- Danielle waved from the back of the Impala- We'll call if anythin' happens-

-You bet- Isobel replied- drive safe, kids-

-Bye, Bell!- Emma shouted, and blew a kiss to her grandmother, who chuckled in response

-Bye, Em!- she waved till they were out of view. Then she sighed. She really hoped the Colt would work. Otherwise, her granddaughters were in troubles.


	9. Chapter 9: The calm before the hurricane

**A/N: Okay, people, short A/N. Please, read and review, there will be some mature scenes in this chapter. It's origianlly "Abandon all hope" but I split it, it'd be too long in one piece.**

**Songs for the chapter:**

**-Oye como va- Carlos Santana**

**-Heaven tonight and Soul on fire- HIM**

-Can you do a location spell?- Danielle asked Emma, who shook her head in response. They were at Bobby's. After they left Mississippi they needed to gather together to figure how to get the Colt back. And of course, Bobby's was the best place

-If I don't have anythin' of the person, or in this case demon, I can't locate him- Emma explained. She was sitting on Sam's lap, which made Danielle smile widely. They all sighed almost at the same time.

-Okay, so, call Cass- Bobby told them- get him to track the sucker down-

-Yeah, I tried- Dean said- he's not answering-

-Tyr harder, boy- Bobby pushed- we need that gun, the sooner the better- Dean sighed loudly again and Danielle ran her fingers through his hair in a calming manner. They were sitting on the couch, her legs dangling over his lap.

There was a moment of silence while something occurred to Danielle

-We should call Ellen and Jo- she suddenly spoke- we need all the help we can get-

-She's right- Sam agreed- I'm not big fan of this, but she's right-

-I don't want more people getting hurt because of this- Dean defended- we can handle it ourselves-

-No, boy, we can't- Bobby told him- we need more help, and Ellen and Jo are the best hunters out there right now-

-I don't wanna hurt them either, baby, but we need 'em- Danielle whispered in his ear. He let out a heavy breath and nodded- you call them, I'll try to talk to Cass- he got up, pulling Danielle with him and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

-They're on their way- Danielle stated. They were all in Bobby's small kitchen, having dinner. She walked in and sat on a chair next to Dean. The place was crowded. And it was going to be even more in the next few hours. They were eating roast chicken that Emma made with Sam. They had a good time too.

-So? What now?-

-Now, we've gotta wait for Cass to call- Dean said-he's following the demon, said he'd call as soon as he's got an address-

-Great- Danielle took a piece of chicken in her mouth and nodded. When they finished, Emma and Danielle went out to the groceries' store. They wanted to buy some ice cream and wine, or that was what they said. They left in the Camaro. Danielle was almost completely healed, only a few cuts and marks on her body witnessed what she'd been through. It was pretty useful too, since now they needed her on her best.

-I'm so gonna choke my sorrows in ice cream- Danielle joked while she and Emma walked down the supermarket aisle. Emma chuckled and threw a few chocolate bars in the shopping cart. She then grabbed some beers, a few bottles of whiskey for Bobby, tequila, and vodka to mix a few drinks. Danielle ran to the ice cream fridge and grabbed an arm full of it. She had chocolate flavored, strawberry, vanilla, with chips, cherry flavored with cream, and so on and so on. Emma was sure she couldn't eat all that, but she liked to have options.

After they paid, they took their time going back. They wanted to enjoy each other's company. It wasn't spoken, but they both knew, or more precisely felt, that things were coming to a non turning back point, and they had to get ready. They also knew tonight they would have some fun, and that just lightened up the mood a little more.

-Don't get Sammy drunk, or you'll never wake him up enough to do whatever it is you wanna do to him- Danielle told Emma between giggles- he's a heavy sleeper, and a happy drunk, maybe you wanna taste him first-

-Shut up!- Emma punched her arm lightly- I can handle one little man…-

-Oh, I bet he's everythin' but little-Danielle said with raised eyebrows, wiggling them like a cartoon villain

-What the fuck are you talkin' about?- Emma asked, confused. Danielle laughed

-C'mon! You saw his hands, didn't ya? What was the number one rule about hands?- she spoke in a teacher tone that made Emma smiled

-That they were the prelude to somethin' surely as big- Emma answered, smirking now

-Eureka, my dear girl- Danielle stopped at a red light and turned to her cousin- my God, use a gag, I'm not plannin' on hearin' you scream like you're bein' murdered-

-Hey! I'm not that loud!- Emma defended, chuckling

-The hell you are! I can hear you from a mile away!-

-Okay, now you're exaggeratin'- Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't keep that smile off her face

-You're such a girl sometimes- Danielle said, shaking her head in awe

-Shut up- Emma punched her again and they laughed in unison.

When they arrived at Bobby's, they carried the bags inside and closed the door with a thud

-Honey, I'm home!- Danielle yelled, chuckling. Dean poked his head from the kitchen, his mouth full of food

-Hey, baby- he greeted and Danielle smiled at him

-Baby, cover your mouth, would ya?- she walked pass him and he slapped her ass playfully, making her turn and wink at him

-Horny teenagers- Emma muttered under her breath. They put everything they bought away. All but the chocolate flavored ice cream. That had a special purpose.

-Okay, it's just 10:15, we're gonna take this little friend with us, and do some homework, don't bother us till at least 11 o'clock- Danielle told Dean, looking at him seriously

-Alright- he swallowed the piece of chicken he'd been eating and took a sip of his beer-I'll be on the study with Sam and Bobby-

-Okay- Danielle kissed him softly and then gestured for Emma to leave. They went down to the basement. They had told Bobby and the guys what happened in Mississippi, and previously, in Montana. Dean freaked, of course, but after they shared what Sydney had said, they relaxed a bit. Although Sam was acting strange around Emma, over protective even. But they knew Emma and Danielle had to work on that spell, and that ritual. And, Emma was trying to find out about Lucifer's witch, but, so far, no luck.

-We're gonna have to ask Castiel about the sword- Danielle said, licking some ice cream from the spoon she had

-Yeah, I want to get my hands on one of those- Emma nodded, and immediately sat on the basement floor, Sydney's book opened in front of her. Danielle took the tiny cot that was there and began to go through some of her mother's books, trying to find out a better ritual for channeling certain type of power, like evil or good.

They lost track of time. They finished the entire bowl of ice cream, and they kept working for like an hour. Or maybe less, because at some point, Dean came down, whining and annoying Danielle, who told him to get lost for a few more minutes. He did, and then came back with Sam. They put away the books the girls had and lifted them each in their arms, causing them to giggle and scream to be put down.

-No- Dean told Danielle as he walked to their bedroom- you told me 11 o'clock, and it's now…- he checked his clock-11:30, you've been a bad girl- he slapped her ass again lightly, just leaving a stung behind, that more than anything, aroused Danielle a bit.

-See ya tomorrow, Sammy!- Dean shouted

-See ya!- Came Sam's response and a female giggle after that. Dean walked into the bedroom and kicked the door close behind him. Danielle sighed against his neck

-You're gonna put me down now?- she asked, but to her surprise, Dean ran his hands up her legs, to her ass, and lowered her down, so she had her legs wrapped around his waist. She yelped at the movement but recovered pretty fast.

-Hi, there- she smiled sexily at him and he turned them around, pushing her between the door and his hard body. Danielle moaned as his mouth descended on hers, his tongue massaging hers, making her skin tingle. The usual fire that consumed her every time she was with Dean spreaded slowly through her veins, burning her from the inside out. She knew what she was in for, all the pleasure he would give her.

Dean's hand moved on the front of her black T shirt, lifting it, feeling the soft skin underneath. Danielle's moans got louder, and he bit her lip lightly in warning, which made her moan even louder. He ran a finger through from her chest to the waistband of her jeans, and she shivered at the contact. Danielle pushed her back so she wasn't touching the door anymore and in a quick motion, she took her T shirt off, and threw it somewhere in the room. Dean smirked at her eagerness.

-It's been too long- She moaned against his lips- to fuckin' long- her southern drawl was even worse when her voice was shaky. Dean gripped her through her jeans and moved them to the bed. He fell down, her on top of him still, and her hands quickly took his flannel off, followed by his under T shirt. She smirked at the view and ran her soft hot hands through his chest, feeling his muscles clenched under her touch. Her nails scratched him lightly, and he groaned in protest. She was teasing him, and he couldn't take it anymore. It'd been too long, and he needed her. Needed her badly.

Dean turned them around once more, Danielle's head resting on the pillows, and her smile turned serene. She had her hands in his hair, guiding his moves. But that wasn't necessary. He knew exactly what he wanted to do to her before burying himself deep inside her and feeling her around his aching cock, always so tight and wet for him. He moved his hand down her leg, and took hold of her ankle, undoing the sandal's strip there, and taking the shoe off. She did the same with the other one and her jeans were next.

She laid there on her underwear, a black laced match of bra and boy shorts that sent a wave of pleasure through his body and made his jeans uncomfortable tight. He felt a hard pain in his chest when he saw her wounds, most of them healed now. He thought about all the pain she'd been in, and shook his head quickly, clearing his mind. He kicked his shoes off, his jeans and socks right after them. They were finally skin to skin, except for those tiny pieces of clothes that frustrated her. She needed to feel alive, feel the pleasure run through her body and leave her panting afterwards, her mind far from everything else but him.

Danielle moved against him, earning a low groan from him. He took a deep breath and gripped her wrists, placing them above her head on the pillows. He heard her complain and smirked at her.

-Patience, baby- he whispered in her ear, kissing the spot behind her lobe as she shivered in pleasure. Her earrings felt cold against her overheated skin, and she groaned as Dean's mouth didn't move fast enough on her. He left a trail of wet, hot kisses along her jaw, neck and collarbone, to continue down her breasts, taking one of his hands to undo her bra and toss it to the chair next to them. He smiled at the view again, never tired of seeing how perfect her body was. He buried his face in the valley of her breasts and she moaned, arching her back against him.

-Dean…- she gasped as she felt his teeth nibbling her right nipple. He pulled away a little, and smiled up at her. He then returned to her breast, his tongue playing with it, running itself around it, making it perk and harden. With one hand still holding her wrists, he palmed her left breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. Danielle felt like she couldn't take any more teasing. She whined and moaned, trying to get his attention, and when that failed, she rubbed herself against him, feeling his cock pulsing above her. That definitely caught his attention.

Dean pulled up again, and looked at her with a mischievous glint in his bright green eyes. He let go of her breasts and moved his hand down her stomach, caressing her skin roughly, until he finally made it to her soaked panties. He felt her through the material, groaning at how wet she already was for him

-Mmm, baby…- he murmured against her lips- you're so wet for me, baby- he slid a finger into her, moving her panties away, and she arched into him-So ready...- he added another finger and rubbed her clit softly-so warm…-

-Dean…- she wanted to beg him to end the torture, but he silenced her with a kiss. He continued to thrusted his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit harder each time, and he felt her close to her climax. He pumped her faster, making her tremble underneath him

-Dean, baby, please…- she begged-please, don't…- he got his fingers out and then back in, making her jump- Fuck! Dean, don't you fuckin' stop!- she commanded. He smirked at her. One minute she was begging and sweet, the next she was taking control and commanding him to do as she wished .That was his girl.

Dean's fingers thrusted into her fast and hard, her hips moving to meet them. She threw her head back, moaning, her wrists still on his hand, as she felt her orgasm ripped through her. She screamed Dean's name and he kissed her again, shutting her moans and screams of pleasure. He slowly took his fingers out and traced a long trailed up her stomach, to her breasts, until he reached her mouth. She opened it lazily, nibbling his finger, tasting herself in them.

Danielle had her eyes closed but opened them when she felt Dean's breath on her neck. He stared into her ocean blue eyes that shined with lust and desire.

-You're gonna be good for me, baby?- he whispered against her lips-I want you to stay very still…- he trailed off, lowering himself between her legs- while I do this- his fingers parted her wet folds and he licked her clit, causing her to jump.

-I said still, baby, don't make me punish you- he warned, his voice husky and sexy as hell. She focused on staying still, even if all she wanted was gripped his hair in her hands and bring him up to taste his gorgeous lips. He worked his tongue on her in ways that were inhumanly delicious. She closed her eyes, gripping the sheets tightly while his tongue thrusted into her, the wet, hot feeling driving her crazy.

-Dean…- she moaned-ple..ase…- she shivered when he bit her clit lightly-Oh, God!- she threw her head back, hitting the pillow hard, her knuckles going white from her tight grip. He kept a tortuous rhythm, thrusting in and out of her, fast and hard, his hands grabbing her thighs firmly, keeping her legs apart.

-Dean…- she couldn't help but moan loudly. He moved his face to her right thigh, biting down softly, leaving a beautiful mark on her. He then sucked her skin and kissed it, the tender flesh tasted so good it seemed he couldn't get enough. He went back to his previous actions, but this time he wanted to get down to business fast, he was aching for her. He thrusted a finger into her while his tongue massaged her clit. He kept driving her to a high she never reached before. Her walls clenched around his finger and she cried out his name, her voice soft and shaky, hands still on the sheets, chest moving up and down from her laborious breathing. He kissed his way to her lips again, and took her hands in his.

-You taste so good, baby- he murmured against her skin, he bit down on her neck and she moaned-it makes me hard just to think about your taste, your sexy lips moaning my name, your perfect body…- she cut him off with a hard, passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her, the tip of his hard cock teasing her entrance.

Danielle bit his bottom lip and then licked it, thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. And just like that, she was in control. She rolled them over, straddling his thighs, and lowered herself down, painfully slowly. Dean gripped her hips tightly and guided her down his aching cock. When her walls embraced him, he let out a strangled moan and began to move his hips to meet her movements.

She ran her hands through her breasts, pleasuring herself while Dean's eyes were glued to her body. It pushed him over the edge the mere fact of watching her touch herself. She was like his personal sex goddess. But he wanted to feel those perfect breasts in his hands, so he moved hers away, taking their place.

Danielle moaned in satisfaction. They were both out of breath. She lowered herself and kissed him hard, quickening her movements. He thrusted into her fast and hard while she bit his neck and then kissed it. She nibbled his skin while he drove her to her orgasm. When the first wave of pleasure hit her, she bit down on his collarbone hard, the mixing of pain sending Dean over the edge quickly.

They kept moving, riding out the wave of pleasure together, until they stayed still, her forehead against his. Danielle's chest was moving compulsively, trying to catch her breath. Dean brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her lips tenderly. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like centuries. Danielle smirked and straightened on top of him

-I hope you aren't worn out yet- She said with a sexy grin- 'cause we're barely startin'- Dean felt himself getting harder again at her words and they kept it up all night. They'd have time to sleep later.

-Stop…- Emma complained, her hand on the spatula, flipping the pancakes on the stove- you're gonna make me burn the food- Sam chuckled against her neck, sending shiver down her spine

-And we wouldn't want that, would we?- he replied kinda sarcastically, but the deep of his voice made Emma's insides go soft. She shook her head in response to his question. But he ignored her, his lips going to her shoulder, kissing her tattoo and then up her long neck. She made a sound deep in her throat, similar to a moan. Sam grinned proudly at himself.

He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and she leaned against his chest. She moved a bit then, flipping the pancakes again, and Sam felt the bulge in his jeans rubbing her, which made her smirked secretly and leaned into him even more. Sam cursed under his breath at the impossibility of taking her right there and then, he didn't wanna admit it, but he was afraid of what Bobby might do if he found them like that. Instead, he began to kiss her neck again and sucked lightly, then bit down, running his tongue over the small mark he left.

Emma's eyes rolled to the back of her head in pleasure. She was looking forward to know what else he could do with his tongue, and well, other parts of his body too. Last night was nice, but they stayed up discussing the whole ritual thing, and some lore about Lucifer that Sam ignored. It was a pretty little night for nerds in that room. But tonight, hell, tonight she had something in mind entirely different. She licked her lips as she flipped another pancake, her body pulsing with anticipation, even if it was only 9 am.

-What you're thinking?- Sam whispered in her ear, sucking on her earlobe lightly

-Nothin'…- she lied, her southern drawl was ticker when her voice was low and shaky, like right then

-You're lying…- Sam stated and began to run his hands up her body, from her hips to her full beautiful breasts.

-Am not- Emma argued, sighing against him. His finger rolled on of her nipples through the fabric of her tank top and she closed her eyes in pleasure

-What the…?- Danielle's voice came to them, breaking their private bubble-wow, kids, you're bein' safe, right?-she teased, walking in and grabbing a pancake with her hand. She folded it and took a bit, humming at the taste

-This is great, Em- she complimented, taking another bit. Sam had pulled away from Emma then, and was looking at her annoyed. It took her a few more bites to notice his stare-Oh, shit, Sam, sorry!- she wiped the grease from the corner of her mouth and began to walked away- I'm such a cock blocker- she said and smirked-okay, well, I'll tell Dean breakfast's ready- she smiled brightly at them and ran off the room.

Emma groaned in frustration. Her body missed Sam's touch now. She finished the last pancake and put them all on a plate, and then handed them to Sam. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly

-Tonight- she whispered against his lips, and he grinned widely. She pulled away and chuckled once- put those pancakes down, and call 'em, they're gonna get cold-she told him and he nodded

-Yes, ma'am- he grabbed her by the waist and turned her around, kissing her briefly. But too soon, he pulled apart.

-You're gonna pay for that later, Dexter- she threatened and he laughed, going to look for the others so they could have breakfast.

After a nice breakfast together, like a big nice family, they went back to research. Danielle was with Dean this time, trying to figure out who was this demon, Crowley. While Emma and Sam kept working with the ritual, and trying to use her contacts in the other world to find out if anyone knew something about Lucifer's witch. So far, no luck. She had a Sydney's book in front of her, and, she had just summoned a witch's were in the basement again, and it brought back some dark memories for Sam, but he ignored them as much as he could.

-You'll see- she was saying- dead witches are just as powerful as a live breathin' one, you only have to know how to use that power-

-It sounds dangerous- he offered, not convinced

-It is- Emma nodded seriously- but it depends on who uses the power. See? You and me right now, we're tryin' to find some answers, we're not lookin' to tie her spirit for our protection or anything. So, she shouldn't be such a bitch!- she said that in a louder tone. Sam looked around, waiting to see the ghost she was talking about, but he didn't see anything.

-Um, Em, where is she?- He asked shyly

-She's standing behind ya, checkin' your ass- she replied, smirking- you know, you could have a taste if you just tell us what you know!- she told the ghost

-I feel dirty...- Sam murmured under his breath but Emma caught it and winked. Sam stared into her eyes until he saw them widen in awe. He turned around, feeling a presence behind him, and gasped when, indeed, there was a presence behind him. That it was a ghost was obvious. Everything in him wanted to go grab a salt shot gun but he refrained. They needed her.

-Does your Uncle know your summoning ghosts here, little one?- the witch inquired, looking at Emma, who smirked at her

-Right… little girl…- she nodded to herself and jump to her feet, Sam did the same-okay, stop playin' dumb, bitch, oops, sorry, I meant witch, and tell me if you know who's Lucifer's whore now-

-You think you're tough, uh? Just like your mother- the witch commented, moving closer to Emma. Sam began to move with her, not willing to risk Emma even for a second. The witch was old, as he could see, her hair was white, even though of course she was a ghost, and he could see her resentment towards Emma in her dark eyes.

-You wash your mouth before speakin' of my mother, bitch- Emma spat, getting closer to her in a menacing way, he wouldn't want to be the older witch right then. To his surprise though, she scoffed

-You're just like her- she said in a mocking tone- so arrogant and stupid-

-You wanna be ectoplasm stew, oldie? 'Cause that's where you're headin'- Emma threatened

-I want peace in the world- The old witch said, holding her hands up, but then she chuckled bitterly- look, kid, I never was Liv's number one fan, but the girl had strength and balls, and that's what matters at the end-

-You've got a point? Or you just like the sound of your own voice so much?- Emma asked sarcastically

-I don't know who's working for Lucifer- she admitted- but I heard it's not a she, but a he-

-A sorcerer? That's just sexist…- Emma commented, her hands on her hips. Sam watched the exchange with curious eyes

-He's very powerful, or so they say. And he wants Juliet's girl-

-Yes, I know that- Emma nodded- but my cousin isn't up for sale, sorry-

-I don't care- the old witch said-I'm beyond that. But let me tell you that Juliet's girl has potential, her mother was the best in necromancy, she should use that-

-To bind spirits? Danielle isn't into that kinda thing- Emma replied

-She should- The old lady told her- she can use that to protect herself from Lucifer. He's pretty new in magic that isn't demonic. He'll need time to adjust if she strikes while the iron is still hot-

-I'll give her the message- Emma said politely- now, you need an invitation or…?-

-I'm going- the witch spoke in a lighter voice now-but remember what I told you. And, keep an eye on that sorcerer. You might see him pretty soon- she winked at Emma, then licked her lips checking Sam out, to which he flinched away, and then she was gone.

-Miserable old bitch- Emma muttered, gathering her stuffs and throwing them on the chair next to her- Danielle's never gonna go for that-

-No- Sam agreed- but what was all that she said about Juliet? Was Juliet a witch?-

-One of the bests- Emma admitted-The Cobain last name is pretty famous in my circle. My mom and her used to rule that world for a while, but when they died, things went down quickly- she sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose in a frustrated gesture-Danielle's never gonna go for it- she repeated

-Is it true?- he asked, wrapping his arms around her

-Is what true?- she questioned back, staring into his green eyes that were more hazel like now

-That Danielle could fight Lucifer if she uses magic?-

-It probably is- she answered- but there's no guarantee, and we don't have a necromancer to teach us. Some of Juliet's books should be useful, though. I'll tell her, but she'll say no- Emma leaned against Sam's chest and kissed him softly once-anyway, we've got other things to worry about-

-True, we should be hearing from Cass pretty soon, it's almost midday- Sam squeezed her ass lightly and pulled away-let's go upstairs, see if the guys found anything- he suggested

-Good idea, Dexter- She smirked at him and grabbed her books, walking up the stairs, swinging her hips and ass a bit for his amusement.

Sam followed Emma and they both stopped when they saw Danielle and Dean. She was straddling him, he was sitting on the couch, and Bobby was nowhere to be seen

-Hey, you guys killed Bobby to have your little living room sex?- Emma asked, walking over to the books on the table. She heard Danielle's groan of frustration and smirked

-He's in the study- Danielle told her, and moaned as Dean's mouth teased her neck and shoulders

-Ugh, get a room!- Emma complained, shielding her eyes in a dramatic gesture. Dean chuckled and Danielle threw her a pillow that missed its target by an inch. Emma ran to Sam's side and went upstairs to her room, leaving Dean and Danielle alone.

-My God, we should get them a sex education tape- Emma said, laughing as she took off her tank top and tossed it on the bed where Sam was sitting. He caught it and smiled. She moved through her closet, now full with everything she owned, and picked out a white Sex Pistols T shirt, that fell down from one of her shoulders. She took her black bra off and put it away. She heard Sam's intake of breath and smirk, turning around a bit, her hands on her breasts, teasing him.

Emma quickly put on a white lace bra and then her T shirt, and spun around to face Sam. He was watching her every move fascinated, like he was under a spell. She walked over to him and smiled sweetly, his heart skipping a beat. The low jeans she was wearing showed off part of her skin, and he could see her bellybutton piercing. He reached out for her, and pulled her closer, kissing her stomach and hips softly. His hands were in her jeans' pockets, and he squeezed once, feeling her shiver after it.

She entwined her fingers in his long hair, enjoying the soft feeling. He kept kissing her, lifting the T shirt a little to have better access. He licked her bellybutton, and played with the black ring a little. She began to massage his shoulders, and before they could know what was happening, they were both laying on the bed, their chests moving together with their heavy breathing.

Sam moved one hand to her hair and pulled her to him, kissing her delicious lips hard. He thrusted his tongue inside her mouth and they fought for dominance in a very pleasant way. Emma felt Sam's hand moved up to her waist and he caressed the tender flesh in her tattoo, pulling her even loser. She could feel his excitement through his jeans and moaned as he rubbed against her.

Her hands ghosted to the bulge in his pants, and when she was about to unzip them, there was a knock on the door. They stopped in mid-kiss, frozen.

-Sam, Emma, we've got work to do, c'mon!- Danielle's voice shouted- Cass found Crowley!- and with that, they jumped to their feet. Emma fixed her clothes and looked seriously at Sam

-I'm good?-she inquired, smiling

-Perfect- he replied and kissed her one more time

-Okay, then, let's go get us a Colt- she dragged him outside by his hand, smiling the whole way.

-He's in Chicago- Dean told them. They five of them were gathered in the study, and Dean was passing on the news Castiel had for them- I've got the address, we only need a plan to get in-

Danielle and Emma were sitting next to Bobby on his desk, and they stared at each other for a few long seconds

-We'll do it- they said in unison, making the three men look at them

-How?- Bobby asked, frowning

-Have some faith, old man- Danielle joked, grinning at him- no, I'm serious. We knock on his door, tell him we need help with our car and that's it- she threw a glance her cousin's way- who can resist us?- she added in a teasing tone.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. They didn't like them being exposed like that, but it was the best way, and easiest. After a few minutes in silence, they nodded

-Okay, but we've gotta leave now, and luckily we'll be back before dinner- Dean said

-Agreed- Emma jumped off the desk and grabbed Danielle's hand-c'mon, let's pack a nice little dress to tempt the demon- they went upstairs and left the men trying to figure the fight part of the plan.

Ten minutes later, both women were ready, with a bag packed with the items they would need tonight. They decided to take only the Impala, and drove off around 11 in the morning. They arrived in Chicago, Illinois at 6 pm, and stopped by a restaurant, mostly for the girls to change their clothes. They ate a few light sandwiches and left to find Crowley's house.

And house was a small word for it. It was a freaking mansion. It was dark when they parked the Impala outside Crowley's place.

-Okay, be careful, and we'll got them, don't worry- Dean told Danielle, and kissed her once softly

-We will- she replied- let's go, Em- Emma kissed Sam hard and got out of the car. She was wearing a black short strapless dress that made her look like a model. And of course, since Danielle was indeed a model, she was just showing off. She wore a crimson red dress, with slim strips and an irregular cut, so it cascaded down her legs smoothly. They were both wearing heels, so they were even taller than usual, and their height wasn't something to ignore.

Emma nodded at Danielle and buzzed the electric porter of the house. She heard a beep, but nobody said anything

-Hello?- she spoke on the board softly- our car broke down, we need some help- she said in a sad voice

-We'll be down in a minute- a male voice answered. Emma smiled a little and turned to her cousin. A few seconds later, the gate opened on itself. Danielle fixed her dress and walked in, followed by Emma.

-Good evening, pretty ladies- a blond man greeted them-get yourselves in here- he walked to them, and they both smiled sweetly.

-We just need to make a call- Danielle said. The blond man looked them, especially her, up and down like she was something to eat

-You don't need to call anyone, sweetheart- he told her with what was supposed to be a charming grin-we're the only help you're ever gonna need- Emma repressed her killing instinct and grabbed Danielle's arm

-You know what? I think we should wait in the car- she said. Danielle nodded and they both turned around. But a hand on her shoulder stopped Emma

-I said, get your ass in here- the man hissed at her. She let go of Danielle's arm and spun around, hitting the man, demon actually, on the face, and then she kicked his leg, making him fall down. A second later Sam and Dean were by their side, stabbing the demons to death.

-Nice work, babe- Dean complimented, smiling at Danielle

-Yeah, well done- Sam agreed. He kissed Emma's lips once and handed her a duffel bag

-Thanks- she grinned brightly- shall we?- the boy waited until they cut the energy off. Danielle gestured them to get in, and threw a glance Dean's way, a good luck glance. They got in, and that was it. Danielle sighed while she put the things back on the bag with Emma

-They'll be fine- Emma whispered in her ear, then kissed her cheek-they're the best, trust 'em- she grabbed the bag and threw it over her shoulder. Then she took Danielle's hand in hers and walked to the Impala. They were going to wait with the engine on, ready to run like bat outta hell when the guys returned.

The girls waited, biting her nails and throwing nervous glares towards the house once in a while. Seven minutes had passed when they heard two gun shots. They looked at each other and Danielle put her hand in the door, wanting to jump out.

-No- Emma stopped her, shaking her head- let 'em, they're fine- she assured

-How you know?-

-I casted a protection spell, if somethin's wrong with them, I would know by now- she explained. Danielle nodded in relief. She leaned against her seat and sighed

-Man, bein' a witch is so useful sometimes- she whined- when we kill Lucifer, you're teachin' me some of those spells-

-If you want- Emma replied smiling. It was in their blood after all, and it felt natural to her to use magic. It was going to be like that for Danielle too, and she'd be able to defend herself better.

A few more minutes passed. The air in the car was starting to get too vicious and Emma was praying to get out. But when she saw Sam walking to her, her heart jumped with relief. They got in, and when they didn't speak, the girls turned to them

-So?- Emma asked

-We've got it- Sam answered simply

-And…?-

-And, he told us he's in Carthage Missouri-

-Who's in Carthage Missouri?-

-The devil…- Dean replied

-Um, guys, where's the demon?-

-He took off- Sam shook his head and smiled at Emma- it was weird, but he gave us the gun. And we've got a lead on Lucifer, so…-

-So, drive the hell off, and be careful with my baby- Dean completed. Emma chuckled and started the car, driving back to Bobby's.

-Oh, yeah, Bobby called, said Ellen and Jo are already waitin'- Danielle told them-and Cass is there too-

-Good, little family reunion then- Dean murmured. He was looking at the Colt curious.

-C'mon, man- Sam said, taking it from him. He put it in his bag and let in on the seat in between them both.

-Bobby!- Both Emma and Danielle yelled when they walked in. They hugged him tightly and kissed both his cheeks.

-Now, you feel like Hugh Heffner, don't ya?- Ellen's voice came from behind them and they spun to meet her

-Ellen!- They shouted. Sam and Dean walked in then, not understanding what was going on. Both girls were hugging Ellen like there was no tomorrow.

-You got it?- Bobby asked the boys as they put the bag on the study. Dean turned to him

-We got it- he assured

-Jo!- that was the last shout and now the three girls were hugging and kissing each other like lost sisters. Dean watched and then shook his head.

Half an hour later, after the girls changed into something more comfortable, Sam and Dean were discussing strategy on the study, Bobby was in the living room, and Ellen, Jo, Cass, Danielle and Emma were in the kitchen having some drinks.

-Catch it if you can, angel boy- Emma smirked at Castiel as she threw some liquor bottles in the air, then mixed them all together in Castiel's mouth. Ellen watched while Danielle and Jo drank some tequila shots with lemon and salt

-Your turn- Danielle smiled and poured some salt on her collarbone, taking advantage of her tank top, and Jo chuckled and then drowned her shot, licked the salt from Danielle's neck and bit half the lemon in her mouth.

-You're gonna give Dean a heart attack- Emma told her cousin, smirking

-He's busy- she winked at Emma-he'll have his moment later-

-My turn then- Emma's smirk got wider and she left Castiel alone with Ellen. He was a little tipsy already, didn't want to get the angel drunk. Ellen watched the girls like a cool parent, beer in hand.

Jo poured three shots and drank hers. Danielle laughed and set the salt in Jo's collarbone, then she put the lemon in her mouth.

-Ha, got ya, J, you can't speak now, can ya?- she teased her friend as she ran a finger down her face- I could do anythin' I please, and you wouldn't move…- she raised her eyebrows suggestively and Emma pushed her away

-Hey, don't mess with the merchandise- She told her and Danielle and Jo laughed. Emma took Jo's face in her hands and looked into her eyes-you ready, J?- Jo smiled and nodded, winking at her. That caught Sam's attention, who kicked Dean's leg and walked into the kitchen, his brother following behind

Emma smiled at the audience and held her shot up

-To us! If this is last night on Earth, then let's have a fuckin' good time!- she cheered and drowned her shot, making Sam chuckled. She put the glass down and licked Jo's skin, the salt tingling her tongue, and then, she bit the lemon, brushing her lips against Jo's, making Sam's jeans tighten in response.

She straightened up and wiped her mouth

-Mmm, you taste so good, J…- she leaned against Jo but Danielle got in the middle

-My turn, I want a ménage a trois now, c'mon!- she poured three more drinks and the boys were starting to lose their patient and self control. Ellen smiled as she turned the music up, a Santana's song lightening the mood even more.

Danielle did the same action as before, only now setting two lines of salt in her collarbone and putting the lemon in her mouth. Jo and Emma toasted, and drowned their shots. And then guys were at the edge of suffering an aneurysm. Both girls licked Danielle's skin and then took a bit of the lemon, running their tongues over their lips after that.

Danielle couldn't help but chuckled at the look in Dean's face. And in Sam's.

-Now, D, your turn- Jo told her and this time she got the lemon, and Emma got the salt. Dean could feel his cock hard and aching from watching them, and he prayed for it to be the last round of drinks. He swallowed hard as Danielle's mouth descended on Jo's neck, and then she bit the lemon from Emma's mouth. Sam wished it was him doing that to her, he'd probably take advantage of the situation, but again, it was what she liked.

-Everyone, get here!- Bobby yelled from the living room- It's time for the line up- Danielle smiled and wiped her lips, walking with the girls to see what Bobby wanted. One by one, they all entered the living room. Bobby was setting a camera on a stool and he turned when they walked in

-Usual suspects on the corner- he ordered

-Oh, c'mon, Bobby, nobody wants their picture taken- Ellen complained

-Shut up, you're drinking my beer- he replied and Danielle and Emma chuckled. Bobby got the camera ready and rolled himself to where they were-Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by- They gathered around the tiny corner together

-It's always good to have an optimist around- Danielle commented. Dean wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and she had both girls behind her arms, her cousin and Jo. Sam had an arm wrapped around Emma's waist and another one around Ellen's shoulder. Castiel was the farthest till Danielle pulled him to her and she and Emma hugged him with one arm. They all looked like a crazy family

-Bobby's right- Castiel said, looking uncomfortable from the girls' embrace-tomorrow we'll hunt the devil, this is our last night on Earth- their smiles started to fall one by one. He was right, that was their chance, probably the only one they'd get. Emma squeezed her cousin's arm and they grimaced at each other. If it was last night on Earth, they would make the best of it. When the flash of the camera was shot, the only ones smiling were Emma and Danielle.

-Alone at last- Emma said, closing her bedroom door behind her and locking it, just to be safe. Sam's mouth was on hers as soon as she finished the sentence. He pushed her against the door, but she wasn't having any. She pulled away, and pushed him hard enough that he fell on the bed, making the mattress bounce. She smirked at his shocked expression. Slowly, she walked to him, kicking her shoes off first, then undoing her jeans. She finally reached him and he sat up, his eyes roaming her body through her clothes, imagining how it could feel to run his hands down that perfect pale skin.

Emma straddled him and he wrapped his arms around her, one hand going to her hair, pulling her closer as he kissed her, and one hand going to her ass, squeezing softly, making her moaned into his mouth. She arched her back to feel more of him and that was it for Sam. He kicked his shoes off, then took his socks, lifting her and laying her on the bed. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him undress before her. He had that delicious, built, gorgeous body that made her wanna touch him and do things to him that she was pretty sure were illegal.

When he was only on his jeans, she sat up and pulled him to her, grabbing his belt and throwing him on the bed roughly. She smirked at him and took off her T shirt, tossing it to the floor. His hands were immediately on her, feeling her soft skin and watching all of her tattoos. He caressed the skin where she had a dark fairy tattooed and then ran his fingers up to her bra, unclasping it from her back and throwing it away, somewhere.

With her chest naked to him, he lost control. He felt his cock throbbing for her and attacked her breasts, burying his face in them, his big ands squeezed them and then he rolled her nipples between his fingers. Emma arched her back again, leaning into his touch, and closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure. She wanted him, wanted him badly.

Like he could hear her thoughts, Sam rolled them over, getting on top of her while he took her hands away and kissed her neck and shoulders, then nibbled the skin softly. When she moaned, he bit down harder, then ran his tongue over the sensitive skin. Emma gripped his shoulders and pushed him up, her mouth attacking his. She kissed him hard, the passion and heat building inside her making her burn in desire.

They were all over the bed. She groaned in frustration and took her jeans off, kicking them God knew where. She then knelt in the mattress, and pushed his pants down his legs, all the while kissing him. With only their underwear in the middle, Emma couldn't take it anymore. She got rid of his boxers and took him in her mouth, making him moan and throw his head back against the pillows. She settled herself between his legs and worked him up, her tongue savoring his delicious taste. She popped her head up and down on his hard long cock, and the vision of her doing that was almost enough to make him come.

Sam gripped her hair while she kept pleasuring him, the warmth of her mouth sending shivers down his spine.

-Baby, I'm…- he wanted to say he was about to come, but she didn't let him finish. She bit him lightly and he felt his orgasm hit him hard. He held onto her hair for dear life as she continued to lick and take in everything he had to offer. She straightened up a bit, smiling at him, and he pulled her to kiss her hard. The mixture of her scent with his was a turn on for him, and he felt himself getting hard again at just her touch.

-So…- she began running her hands up and down his chest-did you like that?- she asked in a sexy voice. His cock hardened even more at her words.

-God, yes!- he exclaimed, claiming her lips-you're *kiss* just *kiss* amazing *kiss* and beautiful-she giggled and tried to pull away, the moment too sweet for her-now it's my turn- he smirked and rolled her over, causing her to yelp in surprise

"Now that's more likely" she thought smugly. He stared at her body like a hungry animal. Emma licked her lips in anticipation, knowing the glint in his green eyes quiet well. Sam slowly ran a hand down her body, making her shiver and closed her eyes in pleasure. It was amazing how she melted at his touch. She felt something inside him, something that wanted to come out but he wouldn't let it. And she wanted it all.

-C'mon, Sam- she moaned-show me what you really are, show me the bad boy, the dark side, I want it, baby, please- her begging made him even harder, if that was possible. But she was asking for something dangerous

-Baby…- she moaned again-you know I like it tough- she looked at him with those ocean blue eyes and she seemed to dare him. And he never backed down from a challenge before. He gripped her thighs roughly and parted them in one swift movement. Emma smiled in satisfaction at this.

-You wanna see what you make me wanna do to you?- he asked in a sexy, deep voice. Emma nodded, his hands on her throat, caressing and once in a while putting some pressure on it-say it, baby-

-I want you- she gasped as his lips teased her nipples- Show me what you wanna do to me, baby, tell me-she pleaded. Sam looked at her and smirked. If she wanted to play dirty, he could play dirty.

Slowly, he moved aside, grabbing something from the nightstand as she stayed still under him. She was waiting, desire pulsing through her. He came back with a silk tie, or something similar. Emma looked at it curious, but he only smirked again and brought her hands above her head. He tied her hands together to the headboard of the bed and Emma gasped in pleasurable surprise. She knew there was a kinky side to wonder boy.

-This is what you want, baby? You want me to be tough with you?- his hand went back to her throat and she enjoyed the feeling. He tilted her head and kissed her neck, biting and licking it-Answer me, Emma- he commanded

-God yes!- she moaned as his hand went to her wet panties

-You're so wet for me- he cooed in her ear-what a good girl you are- she shivered at his words and he smiled-I'll make you a deal- he proposed-I'm gonna make you see stars, but you have to be quiet for me, baby, and do as I say-

-Yes, whatever you want- she immediately agreed. She was aching with need for him and hell, she wanted release. Sam took her panties off her and threw them to the floor. He then licked his lips, like he was savoring her in his mind. Emma closed her eyes. She was enjoying this way too far. She re opened them when she felt a finger in her thighs; it went up slowly, teasing her, until it reached her wet folds. He parted them, and lowered his head. Emma grinned in anticipation. He licked her, savoring her, his tongue sliding inside her for a few seconds before coming back out.

-Baby, you taste so good- he told her and parted her thighs even more. She couldn't move, her hands were tied and her body was just at his will. He kept doing that with his tongue for a few more seconds, then he added a finger to the equation and matched its rhythm. His thumb rubbed her clit, making her whimper in need. His tongue and finger moved quickly inside her, driving her over the edge. And Emma was never quiet when she was feeling this good.

-Sam, God, yes!- she screamed, not caring how heard-Baby, please- she wanted to grip his hair and pulled him even deeper, instead she shook the headboard of the bed with the force of her hands moving against it- Faster, Sam, faster!- she ordered. He obeyed, but when she was about to come, he stopped

-No!- she gasped-Sam, please- she was breathing heavily while he smirked at her. He quickly grabbed himself and settled at her entrance. In one swift thrust, he filled her completely, not being careful he was too big or anything. She screamed his name as her orgasm hit her. The headboard was a distant thing in the past right now, the bindings in her hands made her even hotter than she already was. Sam began pounding against her, his hands at her hip and breast. She didn't have time to recover from her first orgasm that another one rocked through her.

-Sam, oh, God, yes!- she screamed-Harder, baby, harder!- she moved so she could meet his thrusts and his skin brushed against her clit, driving her mad with pleasure.

-Sam, please, I'm…-

-I want you to come for me, baby- he commanded-come for me, Emma!-

-Sam!- and with that she collapsed. Her body trembled and she was panting for air. Her chest was moving up and down in such a delicious way, that Sam leaned down and kissed them, causing her to whimper. He was coming down form his own high. It'd been the best he ever felt. They rested together, and slowly, he untied her hands, massaging them and kissing her wrists. He pulled from her and laid on his side, watching her. She had her eyes closed, and she was still trying to recover her breath.

Sam brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her face in his hand. He saw the dark marks he left on her and felt kinda bad.

-Don't worry- she suddenly told him, opening her eyes and smiling at him- I like to have your mark on me- she curled up next to him and kissed his chest, her leg hanging over his waist-you're the only one I wanna be marked by- her words were nowhere near sweet, but he felt something warm inside him. She was being honest, and she accepted him exactly the way he was.

Emma ran a finger up and down his chest seductively.

-Sam...- she began, looking at him from under her eyelashes

-Yeah, baby?- He replied, smiling

-I hope you're ready- she slowly lifted herself from his side and stared into his green shiny eyes that were a shade of blue now, strangely

-For what?- he asked, confusion playing over his handsome features

-For round two- she smirked and moved so she was straddling him. Sam chuckled and gripped her hips tightly, beginning a new game.

**A/N- Here I am annoying you again! Please let me knwo what you think about Sam's and Emma's little love scene, I wanna knwo if I'm making Emma too punk for Sam ^.^**

**And, next chapter you'll get a surprise, if you review, I'll post it sooner. It's gotta be the end of "abandon all hope" and there's gonna be some changes, because of the girls. So, thanks for reading, peace to all**

**Love, Maggie**


	10. Chapter 10: In the eye of the storm

**A/N: Okay, hey there. here's the last part of "abandon all hope". I hope you enjoy the reading, and please review. **

**Songs:**

**- Poison heart- The Ramones**

**-Wild horses- The Rolling Stones**

The city was empty, the sky grey and somber. It was raining softly, and Emma felt a knot in her stomach. Something wasn't right.

-You're getting' any signal?- Danielle asked her. She was driving her Camaro, after so long, she was kinda thrilled.

-Nop, nada- Emma answered. She stuck her hand out, the rain wetting her jacket and tried to see her phone-Doesn't surprise me. Nice and spooky. If I was the devil, I'd be here too-

-You think he is?- Danielle inquired, her eyes watching Emma shrugging

-I do. But I'm worried about his sorcerer, and well of course I don't want his devilish hands on Sam-

-Neither of us does- Danielle murmured. The Impala stopped a few feet away from them and Danielle sped up to meet him. He gestured with his hand for them to move over. The town was empty, and a shiver ran through Emma when they parked next to Dean. Jo, Ellen and Castiel were behind them

-This place looks a little empty to ya?- Emma asked, smiling at Sam softly. It'd been a long ride

-Yeah, we're gonna check out the PD, you guys stay here and see if you find anybody- Dean commanded. Danielle nodded but Emma wanted to go with them

-C'mon, I need you with me- Danielle muttered under her breath. Only she could hear her. And it was true, she needed her there, if there was something weird going on, and it was pretty obvious there was, Emma and Danielle together could figure it out faster.

-Okay, see ya here in twenty?- Danielle inquired

-Yeah, be careful-

-You too, bye- she smiled at him and watched him drive away. She sighed softly, and then parked the Camaro right where the Impala was a minute ago. Jo and Ellen parked behind them and they all met in the street. Emma and Danielle walked a few feet to them, but Castiel was focused, really focused on something.

-Ugh, this ain't good- Emma shuddered and grabbed Danielle's hand to have a better reading of the place. It felt like death in there, like literal death, she never felt something so strong before. Danielle gasped at the sensation. Her entire body was telling her to run like hell, away from there as soon as possible.

-What is it Cass?- She heard Ellen's voice and came back to reality

-This town is not empty- Castiel answered-Reapers- he said and began walking away

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!- Emma tried to reach out for him but instead touched something else that shocked her. She backed away, watching the invisible thing with wide eyes.

-Wait, reapers? As in more than one?- Ellen asked

-They only gather like this in times of a great catastrophe. Chicago's fire, San Francisco's earthquake, Pompey- he didn't look at them, he only began to walk away again-Excuse me, I need to find out why they're here-

-Wait, Cass- Emma tried to follow but Danielle grabbed her arm tightly, keeping her there

-Let him- She told her

-No, somethin' bad's gonna happen- Emma defended-I need to go with him-

-Stay with me and after we check the place we can do a ritual to channel their power. That way we might have an insight of the future. If Lucifer doesn't stop us first, of course-

-He's not gonna let us use any ritual- Emma said-this place is protected against magic-

-Fuck!- Danielle exclaimed in frustration

-If I'm readin' it alright, then there's an exact spot where we could sue our magic- Emma explained-but I need to find it and I don't have time-

-Okay, let's go check the place, and meet the guys. Then we can call Bobby, see if he can fasten it a bit-

-Alright- Emma agreed unwillingly. They searched the city for what seemed like ages, and nobody was there. Absolutely nobody.

-The station's empty- Dean told them when they met where the cars were parked

-Just is everythin' else- Danielle replied-Have you seen Cass?-

-What? He was with you- Sam said, confused

-No, he went after the reapers- Ellen explained

-Reapers?-Dean asked

-He saw reapers? Where?- Sam inquired. Emma walked closer to him

-Well, kinda everywhere- she told him

-Okay, let's get our guns and look for Cass, he can't be far-

-Fine-

After they got their shotguns and other useful weapons, they searched for Castiel. And found no sign of him.

-Oh, this is great- Dean complained-we've been in town for twenty minutes and we already lost the angel off our sleeve-

Emma was walking close to Sam, something told her to stay that way, she had a very bad feeling about this

-You think, um… You think Lucifer got him?-

-It's a chance- Emma nodded sadly- I don't know what else to think-

They walked a few more feet when they heard an annoying, high voice from behind them

-There you are!- they turned around quickly, shotguns aiming for whatever it was there

-Meg!- Sam recognized him. He pushed Emma behind him, shielding her, and Dean did the same with Danielle

-You shouldn't have come here, boys- Meg said

-Yeah? I can say the same thing to you- Dean snapped, walking closer to her and aiming his shotgun right to her face. Danielle reached out to pull him away. She could sense other evil creatures besides the demon.

-I didn't come here alone, Dean-o- Meg replied. A strong breeze of wind blew past them, and the little pool with water at Meg's feet moved as if someone or something had stumped on it. Danielle gasped in horror

-Hellhounds!- Dean shouted, throwing a look at the others, willing them to run like hell

-Yeah, Dean- The demon replied- your favorite-

-Okay, that's it- Danielle murmured and walked next to him

-Oh, don't be such a protective little witch- Meg mocked her-c'mon, my father wants to see you-

-Yeah? I think we'll pass- Danielle told her

-Your call- Meg shrugged- you can make this easy, or you can make it really, really hard-

Danielle and Dean shared a look, and then Danielle looked at Emma, who nodded softly

-When have you known us make anything easy?- Dean retorted. Meg shook her head half in amusement half in resignation and Dean changed the target of his shotgun. He shot the hellhound by Meg's leg and then it was pandemonium

-Run!- He yelled at them. They all took off running like bat outta hell. Dean and was the furthest one, and a hellhound got him

-Dean!- Danielle screamed. She stopped and shot the hellhound out of Dean

-Dani, stay back!- he shouted back, but of course, she didn't listen. She must have shot like five cartridges but then another hellhound got her

-NO!- Emma screamed in horror and ran to her, but Jo was faster. Danielle screamed in agony when the hellhound tore her torso apart, leaving a nice big wound on her side. They haven't realized Jo was just as wounded.

-Sam, get Jo- Dean commanded and he picked up Danielle, after Emma shot the hellhound away from her and Ellen from her daughter. They ran into a hardware store that was the closest to them and locked the doors, salting them afterwards. Sam left Jo on the floor and Ellen took her where Danielle was laying, panting in pain. Emma was in shock. Jo and Danielle were whimpering in pain, and Ellen and Emma were freaking out

-Boys, I need some help here!- Ellen shouted for them.

-Shh, everythin's okay, you're gonna be just fine, Dani, hang on for me, okay?- Emma was desperate. Danielle had her hand on her side, and when the boys finished salting the doors and windows, they walked over to Danielle and Jo. They had similar wounds, the hellhounds had ripped their flesh apart, and they were both barely hanging there. Danielle moved her hand a bit and Emma gasped in horror. She was losing too much blood, she wasn't gonna be able to make it if they didn't take her to a hospital. And that wasn't an option there

-Sam, get me some patches, I need to stop the bleedin'- Emma commanded. Her voice was strangely cold and focused. He nodded and handed her a few white towels he found near the cash register. Ellen put one on Jo's side, stopping the bleeding and holding her together, as Emma did the same with Danielle

-Is gonna be fine, okay? You're gonna be okay- Ellen was trying to calm Jo down, but it wasn't working very well. Danielle was more controlled, she had experience in getting hurt, though this was lethal and she knew it.

-Bring me water and more towels, maybe some alcohol or salt- Emma ordered. Again, Sam nodded and gave her what she needed. Dean was working on fixing the radio, to try and communicate with Bobby. And it was impossible to him to watch Danielle twisting in agony in front of his eyes, knowing she did that to save him. Sam walked over to him, not knowing what else to do.

-How's she holding up?- Dean asked and looked at him. Sam stared back, his eyes filled with tears. He didn't want to think about Danielle dying, or Jo, but it was inevitable, and he just felt like shit.

-The salt line are holding up- Sam commented

-Yeah, it's safe for now-

-Safe or we're trapped like rats-

-Hey, you heard Meg- Dean told him- her father is here. This is our one shot Sammy, we take it no matter what- he hadn't meant for it to sound like that, and he regretted immediately. He couldn't give Danielle's life to kill the devil, but maybe that wasn't a choice anymore.

-Sam, I need you here- Emma called. Sam saw the desperate glint in her shadowed ocean blue eyes and almost ran to her.

-Bobby, is Dean- Dean said into the radio once he was able to reach Bobby- we've got problems-

-It's okay boy, that's why I'm here- Bobby replied- Is everyone alright?- Dean felt like ice was running through his veins instead of blood. He fought the tears back and answered

-No- he spoke and his voice broke. He took a breath and began again-no, it's um, it's Jo- Bobby nodded to himself, but then heard him continue-and Dani-Dean's was at the edge of breaking down-Bobby, it's pretty bad- Bobby shook his head in pain. He didn't want to think about her goddaughter lying in a dirty floor, dying slowly

-Okay, copy that- he said, putting himself together- and now we figure what we do next-

-Bobby, Dani…- Dean tried to speak but had to stop to take a breath- I don't think…-

-I said "what we do next" Dean-Bobby replied. Dean rubbed his forehead, trying to focus

-Right, okay, right-

-Now, tell me what you've got-

-Em…- Danielle was trying hard to talk, her entire body hurt. It was worse than being tortured by Astaroth. She never thought it could get worse than that

-Shh, Dani, don't talk. Save your energy, okay? I'm gonna get you out of here-

-Em- Danielle said again-I want you to do that ritual and find Lucifer-

-No, Dani, I'm gonna stay here with you-

-You need to do it- Danielle replied-I need you to find Lucifer and kill him. Emma, his sorcerer is here- She said that in a matter of fact tone that left Emma gasping for air. She was right. How could she be so stupid as to not seeing it sooner?

-Doesn't matter- Emma shook her head, fighting the tears that threatened to spill-I'm not goin' anywhere without you-

Danielle saw Dean speaking on the radio, and heard what he was saying to Bobby

-Em, I need you to go tell Bobby what you know- Danielle told her- Sam will stay with me, go-

-No, Dani…-

-Emma, fuckin' go, for fuck's sakes- she snapped- I'm not gonna die in a minute, go!-

-Okay- she got up and stumbled her way over to Dean. She had never seen her cousin in such a bad shape.

-Sam, come here- she gestured for him to move closer and he did. Jo was with Ellen, and with one look at her friend, Danielle knew it was their time. But she didn't care, as long as they kill the devil, it was worth dying.

-Sam, you've gotta take her away from me-

-What are you talking about?- his handsome features were contorted in pain and sorrow

-She's gonna wanna stay with me, don't let her-

-But…-

-She's gonna be okay, she's strong and you need her. Take her away, knock her out, I don't care, but do it-

-Okay-

-Promise me, Sam- her face was still covered in blood, but he could see she was serious

-I promise- She smiled sadly at him and closed her eyes, tired. She just wanted to go to sleep.

-Hey, hey, you stay awake, Danielle, or I'm gonna punch you in the face- That was Emma's voice, and it made her smile

-I'm awake- she murmured. She tried to move, but the towel she had on her side got bloodier

-Em, help me up, would ya?- Danielle asked her cousin. Emma helped her sit on the floor and moved her closer to Jo. With only one look, they knew what they had to do.

-Now we know what the devil's gonna be, we know when, and we have the Colt-Dean was telling Sam. They were standing a few feet away from the girls, Emma was back on Danielle's side

-Yes, we just have to get pass eight or so hellhounds, and get to the farm by midnight-

-Yeah, and that after we get the girls the hell outta town-

-I won't be easy- Sam said, sighing-But let's see what we've got-

-Stop- Danielle said in a tired low voice -guys, stop- Emma looked at her confused, and Danielle turned to Jo

-Please, can we be realistic about this?- Jo asked, That got their attention and they walked over to them. Ellen and Emma's faces were similar masks of horror, guessing what the girls wanted to do, or close enough

-I can't move my legs, I can't move- Jo said- my guts are being held in by an ace bandaged-

-What do you mean?- Emma inquired

-We've gotta get our priorities straight here- Danielle answered, she grabbed her cousin's hand and squeezed weakly

-No, Dani, don't talk like that-

-Em, we're not goin' anywhere like this- she smiled at Jo who nodded in agreement-we can't fight, we can't walk. Hell, we can barely move as it is-

-But we can do something- Jo completed

-Yes, we have propane, wirin', rock salt, iron nails- Dean grimaces, knowing where Danielle was going with that-everythin' we need-

-Everything we need?- Sam repeated, confused

-To build a bomb, Sammy- Danielle answered smiling. Their heads snapped up in unison

-No!- Dean said firmly-Dani, no-

-You've got another plan?- she retorted-you've got any other plan? Those are hellhounds out there Dean, they've got our scents, those fuckers won't ever stop comin' after you-

-We let the dogs in, you guys hit the roof, make a break for the building next door, and we can wait here with our fingers on the button- Jo explained calmly

-It will give you some minutes-Danielle added

-No- Emma shook her head frantically, tears falling down her cheek- I won't let you-

-Em- Danielle stared into her cousin's eyes-they need you. Lucifer's gonna perform a ritual, he probably has his sorcerer, and you're the only one that can take out one of those. You have to go-

-Joanna Beth…- Ellen's voice broke, she was looking at her daughter in pain

-This is why we're here, right?- Jo said-if we can get you a shot on the devil- she looked from her mother to Danielle to finish her sentence

-Dean, we have to take it- Danielle told Dean

-No!- Emma cried

-Not that-Ellen added, she was crying openly now

Mom- Jo called- this might be literally your last chance to treat me like an adult, you might wanna take it- Ellen started sobbing next to Jo, but Emma had regained her control

-You heard 'em- she told the guys-we've got work to do-Danielle smiled at her cousin, but she could see something in Emma's eyes. A glint of determination that scared the hell outta her.

They prepared the bombs, and set them for Jo and Danielle to be able to push the button without moving, since they couldn't. They scattered the bombs all around the store. It was nighttime already, and they had to hurry.

Dean was finishing setting the wire to the detonator while Sam was at Danielle's side. He gripped her hand in his and squeezed tightly

-Remember what I told you- she whispered in his ear. Sam nodded and wiped away a tear from her cheek, caressing her skin softly. Emma was behind him, but couldn't hear what she told him. Sam said goodbye to Jo, but it wasn't nearly as hard as saying goodbye to his best friend.

Dean handed Danielle the detonator and held her hand in his

-Okay, this is it- he said-I see you on the other side. Probably sooner than later- She cupped his face in her hands and smiled

-Make it later, baby- She told him. They stared at each other, and Dean realized, he couldn't say goodbye to her, not now, not ever. Instead, he told her the truth that wanted to get out since she left him seven years ago

-I love you- he said seriously and Danielle's eyes shined with tears. He leaned over and kissed her lips softly

-I love you too- she replied-always have, always will- she kissed him again, and then it was over. He stood up and walked away from her, leaving Emma to take her turn. She sat next to her cousin

-What you're doin'?- Danielle asked while she threw Sam a desperate look

-I'm stayin' with you- Emma told her simply

-No, you're leavin' with them, right now. They need you-

-They can handle themselves, I'm not leavin' you here-

-Yes, you are- Danielle insisted- Emma, please, this is the last thing I'll ask you. Please, leave with them now, and help them kill the damn devil-

-Dani, I don't wanna leave you- her voice sounded childlike, so much like when they were alone in Mississippi, waiting for their mothers to come back

-Emma, go- she said in a firm voice, though it still was low and tired- I want you to go, you're not dyin' here. I won't allow it- She looked at Sam and nodded. He walked to Emma and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her waist. She still held onto her cousin's hand, griping it tightly

-I love you- Emma whispered, eyes swimming in tears

-Love you more, baby bunny- Danielle grinned softly and then let go of Emma's hand. Sam dragged her far from Danielle, just in case. Jo was staring at her mother seriously.

-Someone's got to let them in- Ellen told her- and like you said, you two aren't moving- she grabbed both girls' hands-You got me, girls, and you were right, this is important. And I'm not letting you go alone-

-Dean…-Sam called

-Get going now, boys- Ellen said-and take that girl with you-

-If something happens to her, I'm comin' down to haunt your asses- Danielle added

-Dani…-

-Go-she spoke softly, nodding with the calm of a person who soon is going to have peace. They guys began to walk away, Sam dragging Emma with him

-And Dean…- Danielle called-kick him in the ass- she smiled at him when he turned-don't miss, baby- Dean nodded, and they left.

Jo and Danielle looked at Ellen. She sighed deeply, and got up to open the doors. The hellhounds' barks and growls could be heard from outside. Jo's eyes went wide with fear, and Danielle squeezed her hand. She looked straight ahead, watching Ellen's every move. She took out the chains form the door, kicked the salt away, and opened the propane key. She then made her way back to the girls, and sat in between them both, hugging them tightly. Jo leaned against her mother's shoulder and slowly closed her eyes.

-I'll always love you, lil' one- Ellen murmured to her daughter. But she didn't answer.

-Jo?- Ellen's voice got desperate, then resigned.

-Is she okay?- Danielle muttered, trying to hold onto consciousness

-Shh, yes, it's gonna be okay, sweetie- Ellen replied-it's gonna be okay- she caressed Danielle's hair softly. Danielle closed her eyes, tired and ready to go to sleep. The doors banged open, the hellhounds making their presences known. Dean, Sam and Emma were already on the other building. Ellen kissed her daughter's hair one last time, then Danielle's, and felt her respond

-Thank you Ellen- she whispered. The hellhounds were coming at them faster now

-It's gonna be okay, sweetie- Danielle nodded, and closed her eyes. But she could still feel the hellhounds near her. With one hand on Jo's, Ellen got ready to push the detonator. She felt a hellhound right on Danielle's face, and stared at it madly

-You can go straight to hell, you ugly bitch- she said and pushed the detonator, flames exploding around them.

Sam, Dean and Emma turned around when they heard and felt the explosion behind them. Sam had one arm around Emma, he wasn't gonna let her out of his sight. Emma's eyes widened in horror and she squeezed Sam's arm tightly. Dean was still at the edge of tears, but Emma felt herself breaking along with the building they'd been in. Sam pulled her to the car and they took off to find the devil.

It was a silent, tense, painful drive to William Jasper's farm. But they made it. Emma had been sobbing the whole ride, but when they got there, she wiped her tears away and grabbed her shotgun, ready to take that motherfucker down. She wanted revenge for her cousin, and hell, she was gonna have it.

They started walking towards the center of the field where the farm had been. They saw Lucifer and another man digging a hole in the ground. They were surrounded by people.

-I guess now we know what happened to the town's citizens- Dean murmured. But Emma was focused on two men digging. She tried to sense them, but instead, she caught something else. This was the only place in town that wasn't protected against witchcraft. So, she could use her spells, if only she knew what to do. She then proceeded to try and figure who was Lucifer, and who was the sorcerer. She was sure one of them was, he had to. And when she studied their bodies and movements closer, her heart stopped beating altogether and she gasped in shock and terror.

-Emma, you're ready?- Sam asked her. She stared at him, frozen-What's wrong?-

-He's got his sorcerer- she whispered. If he was who she thought he was, then she had him. She could kill him, and get to Lucifer.

-I'm ready- she said. Sam nodded and looked at Dean

-Here goes nothing- He murmured and they split up. Sam and Emma walked to Lucifer straight ahead.

-Hey!- Sam yelled, catching his attention, and the sorcerer's. They walked pass the people standing there. They turned, but didn't move. Emma felt a shiver ran down her spine when Lucifer's sorcerer turned around and his eyes met hers.

-Emma- he exclaimed, delighted. He was exactly the same as last time she saw him.

-Lex- she replied. She had a knockout spell ready

-I'm sorry for your cousin- he told her- I liked her. She was the only one in your family that didn't try to kill me- he smiled at her and she snapped. She threw Alexander ten feet away, and he hit his head against a tree trunk. Lucifer looked at her

-Well, that was a nice reunion- he commented- but Emmanuelle, you don't need that gun here- he turned to Sam and walked closer to him- you know I'll never hurt you- he smiled kindly- not really- Sam stayed quiet, and so did Emma. She was focused on keeping Alexander down.

-Yeah?- A voice came from next to Lucifer- well, I'll hurt you- Dean said. Lucifer turned to face him-so suck it- he finished and shot a bullet right into the devil's head. Sam, Dean and Emma looked at each other. Was it really over? Sam smiled nervously, and so did Dean. But Emma felt something wrong. She threw another knockout spell to Alexander and moved Sam away, shielding him. In that exact moment, Lucifer took in a deep breath of air and rolled on his back

-Oww!- he complained and a second later, he got up from the ground. He rubbed his forehead in pain and looked at Dean

-Where did you get that?- Lucifer asked and thereupon he threw Dean five feet backwards, making him hit a tree, pretty much like Emma had done with Alexander. Lucifer turned to Sam and Emma, healing himself in the process

-Now- he said- where were we?- he smiled at Sam and Emma felt like her body was about to collapse-don't feel too bad, Sam. There are five things on all creation that that gun can't kill. And, I just happen to be one of them. But if you give me a minute, I'm almost done- he moved to the enormous hole in the ground and seemed to be looking for something

-Oh, yes, I'm gonna need my sorcerer, if you don't mind- he grinned charmingly to Emma and Alexander got up.

-Baby girl, I thought we were pass that stage where you want to kill me- Alexander told her, walking over to Lucifer's side. Sam ran to his brother and Emma stood there, frozen, her brain working at 1000 miles per hour.

What could she do? Would she be able to kill Alexander? No, no way. Lucifer would kill her if she did that. Then what? Let them do the ritual? No, she couldn't. She had promised Danielle to stop the Apocalypse and kill Lucifer. And she was gonna do exactly that.

Emma had never been under so much pressure in her life. All the spells she knew ran though her head right then, and she picked a few, trying to come up with an strategy that could let her live pass this. She had to take care of Alexander. Easier said than done. She couldn't believe it. He was working with the goddamn devil. She knew he was low and evil, but working with the devil was a new low for him. Lucifer's voice penetrated her focused state of mind. He was talking to Sam

-You know…- he began- I don't suppose you'll say "yes" right here and now? No?- he shook his head- and end this tiresome discussion? Is crazy right?-

-That's never gonna happen- Sam yelled at him and Emma jumped in shock. Alexander smirked at her, as she made her way towards Sam

-Oh, I don't know, Sam- Lucifer said, going back to digging- I think it will. I think it'll happen soon, within six months, and I think it will happen, in Detroit-

-You listen to me, you son of a bitch- Sam snapped- I'm gonna kill you myself. I'm gonna rip your heart out!-

-Sam, don't- Emma whispered. She knew Lucifer could take advantage of his anger and pain

-Oh, yes, we have the humanistic witch, now, uh?- Lucifer inquired, sarcastically- if I remember correctly, you were far from a philanthropist. Tell me, what make you change your mind? I could always use a witch by my side-

Emma didn't answer. She just stood there, shaking with rage and anger. But she couldn't afford to lose her temper now.

-And I think I'm gonna need another clairvoyant, since Danielle isn't available anymore- he added and that did it. She casted another knockout spell, but instead of hitting Lucifer, it hit Alexander.

-Dear, I'm protected against your industrial magic. Can't hurt me- he mocked- and please stop throwing my sorcerer to the ground, I need to finish this soon-

Emma looked at Sam for help. The only thing that came to mind was a distraction.

-What have you done to this people?- Sam asked-what did you do to this town?-

-Oh, I was very generous with this town- Lucifer replied-one demon for every able body in aim- he gestured for Alexander to get up-C'mon, Alex, help me up here, would you?- they went back to digging

-And for the rest of them?- Sam inquired, afraid of the answer

-In there- he pointed to the ground further away and Emma felt her stomach curled in a uncomfortable way. Sam's face contorted in horror

-I know, it's awful, but these horsemen are so demanding, so it was women and children first- he stopped digging and turned to look at them-I know what you must think of me, Sam, but I have to do this. I have to. You of all people should understand it-

-What is that suppose to mean?- Sam asked. Emma was focused on Alexander, who had a big book on his hands now, a dark magic book.

-I was a son- Lucifer told Sam- I was a brother, like you. A younger brother. I had an older brother who I loved, idolized in fact. And one day, I went to him, and I begged him to stand with me. And Michael, he turned on me. He called me a freak, and then he beat me down, all because I was different. Because I had a mind of my own- he paused, and then stared at Sam straight into his eyes- tell me something Sam, any of this sounds familiar?- he waited for Sam's answer, but he just held onto Emma tighter, breaking her concentration, and bringing her to him

-Anyway- Lucifer turned- midnight is calling, and I have a ritual to finish. Don't go anywhere- he joked- not that you could of you would- Emma's eyes locked with Alexander's and he smiled evilly at her, his eyes turning a midnight black that matched the scene. Emma, for the first time in her life, was scared. She was scared because she was alone against the most dangerous sorcerer in the world. She needed her cousin, but that wasn't gonna happen. She felt a wave of pain, loss and pure agony passing rocking her, and she stumbled back.

Alexander began chanting in some language she didn't know. Lucifer was in charge of the sacrifices, and watching it performed, was beginning to drive her crazy. She closed her eyes but the power she felt coming off Alexander and Lucifer was something she couldn't ignore. One by one, the demons and people they were in started to fall to the ground, dead.

Dean sat up against the tree, watching the show in shock. Sam stared at Lucifer in horror

-What?- Lucifer asked, offended- they're just demons- Emma watched Alexander back away, and did the same in a reflex. She felt the ground shaking underneath and held onto Sam. In a split second, Alexander looked at her and she heard something in her head. She saw Castiel next to her, and he motioned for them to be quiet. But now her head was throbbing and the same words came running through her mind over and over again. It was Alexander's cold, grave voice, full of pride and confidence

"I will have you back, Emmanuelle, no matter what, you're still mine" and that was the last thing she heard. Blackness took over and she felt herself being lifted from the ground, and then, it was over.

_Bobby was staring at the picture he had taken before they left. His eyes stayed in Danielle. She and Emma were the only ones smiling. He couldn't take it anymore. He rolled his chair closer to the fireplace. He could feel the boys' gazes on him, and he didn't care. He took one last look at the picture, mouthed a silent "goodbye" to her goddaughter and tossed the photograph to the fire. He watched it consumed, Danielle's, Jo's and Ellen's faces the last ones to fade._

**A/N: Okay, I bet you didn't see that one coming *smirk* If you review, I'll post faster, you know that. And let me know what you think.**

**Love, Maggie**


	11. Chapter 11: Knocking on heaven's door

**A/N: Hi, so, I was hopin' for at least a reaview for Danielle's thing, you know, but, anyway...I'm still too caught up in the story, so...**

**Songs:**

**-Knocking on heaven's door- Guns n roses version**

**-Killing loneliness- HIM**

**Love, Maggie**

It'd been two weeks. Two fucking hurtful and sucking weeks. It was November 18th, and of course she didn't want to think about it, but it was Danielle's birthday. Her cousin's birthday. Her dead cousin's birthday. Emma had taken off from Bobby's place after taking back the Camaro. She was driving it, since Dean hadn't said anything and she needed a ride.

The night Castiel got them from Carthage, from the exact spot where the devil was bringing Death to Earth, she'd been a numbly mess. She left Bobby's house the day after that, when she went back for Danielle's car and that was the last they saw of her. She didn't leave a note, didn't say anything. She just took off. And Sam couldn't even be mad at her. Because he understood how it felt to lose the person that matters the most to you. Hell, when Dean died he went and tried to make a deal to save him, then he tried to kill Lilith with his bare hands, and then he had trusted a demon bitch that got him under pretty good. Yeah, he was someone to talk about dealing with loss.

But anyway, he was worried and felt uneasy for Emma. He cared about her, and was afraid she might do something stupid to bring Danielle back. Like he had back in the day. But he almost didn't have time to worry about it. Dean found a hunt pretty soon, and even though he didn't feel up to, he went along with it. He knew his brother needed something else to focus on, other than Danielle being gone. And if it was a hunt he needed, then he could have it. It was gonna take a while for them to get over her death, if they ever did. They never got over death. He still remembered the god-awful feeling from when he saw Jess burning on the ceiling. He could remember the day his dad died with perfect clarity. And on top of that all, he remembered the hellhound tearing his brother apart, and the horrible feeling of not being able to move and do something.

And now, he also had the image of Danielle and Jo bleeding to death in the floor of a hardware store. And the explosion after that, Emma's arms around him, desperate trying to move. He didn't know how he was doing it, but amazingly, he was holding up. But one day, damn, one day he was going to snap, and that couldn't be good. He was aching to go after Emma, but Bobby said to give her time. She probably was going back to Mississippi, and he had called Isobel and she'd call back if Emma showed up there.

So, with things still sucking, they left Bobby's and went to Ketchum, Oklahoma, to help an old friend of their dad's on a hunt. In a psychiatric hospital. As Dean drove down the empty road, Sam shook his head, wishing another life, any life but this one.

Emma parked the Camaro outside Sydney's tattoo parlor and stayed there, sitting, looking out the window, wishing for her cousin to be with her. It was her birthday, damn it, she should be there. She sighed, the now usual ache in her chest pounding like a goddamn bell. She'd been driving for a day straight, wanting to get right where she was. And now, she was stuck in the car. She couldn't will herself to move. She took a deep breath, but it felt wrong. Like her lungs weren't there, and all she had was a big empty hole.

Sydney watched from the window in her shop and seemed worried. Emma and Danielle were much like daughters to her. She'd been friends with their mothers, and she was in fact Emma's godmother, and that implied feelings and responsibility she didn't know she could deal with. Well, she was going to find out.

When Emma walked inside the shop Sydney's heart shattered in pieces. She knew that look. She could recognize it anywhere. She immediately ran to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her tiny frame. She seemed even skinnier now, if that was even possible. She heard Emma take a deep breath and pulled away. Her ocean blue eyes were like ice, cold and transparent. It was like she wasn't even alive, like life had left her and she was only a messy carcass of a person. Something really wrong had had to happen to get Emma like that. And she could only guess one thing.

-Emma, darlin', is everythin' okay?- She asked, knowing well that Emma wasn't gonna answer.

-I want a tattoo- she replied. Sydney sighed. Luckily, Ryan was taking care of a client, and she didn't have any appointments for the day.

-Okay, what do you want?- she led Emma to her usual chair and she sat down, taking a paper out of her pocket

-I want this phoenix bird in my arm- she said. Sydney took a look at it. It was the same phoenix Danielle had on her back, only smaller. She wanted to know what the hell was going on, but of course, she played along with her request. At some point, Emma was going to tell her on her own accord.

-Okay, give me ten minutes to get ready- she stood up-get yourself comfortable, Ryan's over there- she pointed to her husband and a big dude who was getting a tattoo of a sailor anchor- just tell him if you need anythin'-

-You've got any vodka?- Emma inquired, her voice monotonous and empty. Sydney looked at her suspicious, but nodded

-Yeah, I'll be right back- Emma nodded and leaned against the chair she was sitting in. Two minutes later, Sydney put a glass and a bottle of Smirnoff on the table in front of her. Without a word, Emma poured herself a full glass and began drinking it quickly. The alcohol felt good, it numbed the pain, and she could have peace for a while, and not think about Danielle.

When Sydney got back, Emma was drinking her second glass, and she was still quiet. Sydney got ready, put the template over her arm and showed her how it looked in the mirror. Emma nodded

-Perfect, do it- she said firmly. Sydney sighed again, and got to work. When Emma felt the first stung of pain, she smiled in satisfaction. Yes, maybe she was somehow masochistic, but the pain right then felt good, and she didn't want to stop it. She leaned against the chair while Sydney worked, and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of the needle piercing her flesh.

"Where am I?" she thought sleepy, her head ached, and her body felt like a truck had ran her over. Slowly, she sat up, and discovered she was sitting on a bed. She looked around, and was even more confused than before. She was in her childhood house, then one that shared with her parents, before all those awful things happened. Yes, she was sitting in her old bed, with red covers and black pillows.

Her head snapped up when she heard a voice. It was coming from the kitchen, and it was soft, and melodic. It sounded like…no, but it couldn't be, could it? She stood up and stumbled her way to the kitchen. Her legs were shaking strongly under her, she didn't know why. She felt her heart pounding loudly against her chest, and her breath caught when she saw who that voice belonged to.

Juliet Cobain was happily singing a country song, sometimes dancing along with it, while she cooked. She was chopping some potatoes right then, but she sensed her daughter behind her and stopped singing.

-Welcome home, darlin'- she greeted her. Danielle was frozen in place

-M…Mom?- she asked, moving towards her with hesitation. Juliet left the knife on the counter and turned around to face her little girl.

-The one and only, darlin'- she replied, smiling widely. The angels had told her why Danielle was here, but she was just so happy to finally see her. She closed the distance between them in two long steps and hugged her. Danielle was in shock at first, but when she felt her mother's arms around her, they were real, and she lost it. She hugged her back, and buried her face in her hair. She always smelt like strawberries. And damn, she had missed her so much all those years.

-Mom…- she cried in contentment

-Shhh, baby, it's okay- Juliet told her-Dani, you know why you're here, right?- Danielle pulled away from her mother and looked at her confused

-I'm here for you. I mean, yes, I died, I know that, I remember…- she shivered-you know where Jo and Ellen are?- Juliet shook her head

-No, darlin', but I know one thing-

-What is it?- she smiled at her mother, not able to help herself.

-You don't belong here-

-What you mean? Where's "here" anyway?-

-Come- Juliet led her outside. She opened the front door and a bright midday sun hurt her eyes. She shielded them with her arm but Juliet continued to drag her outside

-Where're we goin'?- Danielle asked

-You'll see- her mother replied cryptically. A few more steps ahead, Juliet stopped walking. She didn't let go of Danielle's arm, and with a low voice, she casted a spell. Danielle was new to all that witchcraft stuffs, Emma had barely taught her a few defensive spells, but she needed practice. But seeing her mother use magic so naturedly, made her wanna do it too. After all, it ran in the family.

Danielle felt like air was rushing out of her lungs and right then the ground started shaking.

-M…Mom!- she pleaded, not knowing what to do

-Relax, darlin', you'll be fine- Juliet kissed her daughter's head and then, it was over. They were in a completely different place. It was dark, and it looked like a bar of some kind. A young woman was mixing some drinks behind the bar, and she found a few other people watching her in amusement. She recognized most of the people though.

-Ash?- she asked, not sure if she was dreaming or this was real. The guy sitting on the middle stool turned away and jumped from his seat

-Who else, darlin'?-he replied in a cocky voice, his southern accent was music to Danielle's ears

-Ash!- she ran to hug him and he picked her up in his arm, swinging her off the floor.

-I guess you're happy to see me- he murmured and Danielle laughed

-I missed you!- she told him, pulling away a bit. She was still hanging from his arms

-Missed you more- he answered

-Okay, you two might want to get a room then- A female voice said from behind Ash

-Pam?- Pamela Barnes smiled her usual soft grin that Danielle had learnt to love

-Oh, my God!- she pushed Ash away and hugged Pamela

-I can't believe you're here! I promised to kick Dean's ass for getting' you killed-

-I know- she chuckled- but the boy meant well-

-So you say- Danielle replied-man, I don't know what this is, but I like it- she said with a satisfied smile on her lips.

-Hey, no love for Auntie Liv?- the woman who was mixing the drinks behind the bar spoke with a deep southern drawl, the same one her mother had. Danielle spun around and almost hit her head with a glass hanging from the bar.

-Aunt Liv?- Danielle inquired, her eyes wide with surprise

-Darlin', stop askin' those same stupid questions, it's us, really- the woman grinned at her and jumped over the bar to hug her.

-You're beautiful, baby girl, beautiful- her aunt whispered in her ear. Danielle hugged her like there was no tomorrow. But an idea was starting to form in her mind

-Aunt Liv, where am I?- Olivia smiled at her niece but was Juliet who answered

-You're in heaven, darlin'- she said

-Heaven?-

-Yes-

-A bar is heaven for me?- she asked in confusion

-No, darlin', a bar is heaven for your aunt Liv- she smirked-and those two over there are crashin' the party-

-Hey, we were invited- Ash defended

-By whom?-

-One of those angel jackass- he replied-he said we needed to be here for her-

-Why me? Why am I so important?-

-Can I tell her? Please?- Olivia whined like a baby and that made Danielle and Juliet laughed

-Go ahead, Liv-

-You're not stayin' for long, Dani-

-Why not? I'm dead, I should stay here with you. I wanna stay here with you-

-No, you weren't meant to die. You saved Dean, and that was your decision, but it wasn't your time-

-What's that supposed to mean?-

-You're goin' back-

-I'm goin' back? Why?- Danielle took a seat next to Ash and Pamela, her mother and aunt standing in front of them. Ash wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, kissing her cheek and neck softly. Danielle tried to focus but it was impossible. She missed Ash's loving hands and mouth. She knew she loved Dean, but she and Ash had history that began when they were teenagers, he was one of a kind.

-The angels want you back- Olivia told her

-Why?- she repeated

-It's a long story- Juliet said-Got somethin' to do with Dean and Michael and all that angel stuff I don't get- she shrugged-you sure know how to pick 'em, kid-

-So, they want me back because of Dean?-

-Yes, they said that if you don't go back, he'll never say "yes" to Michael. They don't wanna risk it. Michael doesn't wanna risk it. He's doin' it for Dean, it's somethin' similar to blackmailin'-

-O…kay…- she blinked, trying to understand what they were saying- So, what? Now I'm gonna go down there again, and tell them what exactly? I'm dead, I died in an explosion, they saw me, Mom-

-They'll believe it- she nodded-trust me, they'll believe it. And, you've got the protection of that angel you like so much, what's his name?- she put a finger over her chin in a thoughtful gesture

-Castiel?- Danielle guessed

-No… the other one. A little fat, bald, always with a suit…-

-Zachariah?- Danielle offered

-That one!- Juliet smiled-yes, he's not much of a helper, but that's all they've got right now-

-So, Zachariah will take me back?- she groaned- I hate that freakin' angel!

-I know, he's not my biggest idol, either. But that's the plan, yeah-

-And if I don't want to?-

-Danielle…- Juliet warned-You're goin', okay? You're not stayin' here, it's not your time-

-But I'm happier here, it's peaceful and quiet. I don't have to worry about killin' monsters or the freakin' Apocalypse-

-Which you're gonna stop- Juliet said-Danielle, I know the plan you had with Emma, and that's what you're gonna do, okay? You're gonna find the sword, and kill the son of a bitch-

-So it's gonna work then? Are you sure?-

-Yes, the prophets had seen it. If you focus hard enough, you'll be able too-Olivia told her-and, by the way, how's my daughter doin'?-

-She was fine till I left- Danielle answered- I think that now she's a mess. She probably went to Sydney's-

-She did well if she went to Sydney's, she'll protect her for now. Until you get there-

-Aunt Liv, are you sure? It's not good for her to be around people like us-

-You mean the devil's vessel?- Olivia guessed- yeah, he's an unique individual. But, it's her choice- she smirked a bit-she was always into bad boys-

-The angel didn't tell you about Lucifer's plan to bring Lilith back? Preferably on my body-

-What?- both Juliet and Olivia snapped-that bitch ain't comin' back, I'll go wherever she is and kill her again if I have to- Juliet snarled-you're gonna be just fine, baby, I promise- Juliet kissed her head and hugged her tightly

-Okay, I believe you- Danielle said and then sighed-can I stay a little longer? And have some drinks with you guys? I wanna enjoy heaven while I can-

-'Course darlin'- Ash jumped from his chair again and went around the bar-what can I get ya?- he winked at her and she chuckled

-Hey, party boy!- Olivia called- get out of my bar-

-I'm servin' your niece, Liv-

-And I'm gonna serve her your balls on a plate, get out!-

-Okay, okay, don't need to threaten me- he sneaked past her and Juliet rolled her eyes

-What can I get you, Dani?- Olivia asked

-How about shots for all of us? Let's have some fun before the night is over, people!- They all nodded at her suggestion and smiled widely

-Shots for everyone it is- Olivia said. She put 20 small glasses on the bar and lined them up, pouring some vodka on them. She held one up, and looked at her people

-For Dani, bring us a souvenir next time you visit, girl- She smirked and they all grabbed their glasses, toasting and laughing softly. This sure as hell was heaven, at least for her.

-It's done, Em- Sydney told her, putting the needle and ink away. She wiped the blood away from her arm and took a mirror so she could look her new tattoo. Emma was drunk, but she was holding up, for now.

-It's awesome- She said, smiling at Sydney-thank you, Syd, best godmother ever- she hugged her and Sydney sighed. It was time to talk about the big elephant in the room

-Emma, darlin'…- she began and Emma groaned, knowing where she was going-why are you doin' this? And why aren't you with Dani? Today's her birthday-

-It is- Emma nodded, drowning another glass of vodka-but she's not here-

-I see she's not here, where is she?- Emma put the glass on the table with a thud

-She's dead- she let out bluntly

-What? How? When? Why? What the fuck happened, Emma?-

-We went after the devil, we had the Colt, we had everythin' we needed, and Danielle got caught in the crossfire, metaphorically speakin'- She took a deep breath and continued with a monotonous tone- A hellhound ripped her rib cage apart and then her and Jo, along with Ellen, blew themselves up, killin' the hellhounds in the process, while Sam, Dean and I jumped from the roof- She took another sip of vodka-best of all, the fuckin' devil's still alive and kickin'-

-Why? You didn't get to him?-

-We got to him just in time, thank you- she snapped-but the Colt didn't work. Dean shot him right on the head, and he just got up like it was nothin'-

-Damn him- Sydney exclaimed

-That's an understatement- Emma replied, taking yet another sip of vodka

-Okay, that's enough for you, watermelon; I'll take you to your Grams'-

-No- Emma shook her head with all her will-I don't wanna go there so she can make me talk about my feelings- she gave her the bottle of vodka-Take that away, but I'm not goin' to Isobel's-

-Fine, you're stayin' in my house then-

-It's not necessary, I'll find a motel, or crash in a friend's place-

-What friend's place?-

-I can call John and he'll let me stay in the back room of the bar-

-Don't be stupid, you're stayin' in my house- Sydney said firmly-after Ryan finishes his job, we're leavin'-

-Fine- she finally agreed-I'll go get dinner, so you don't have to cook-

-Emma, you can't even walk straight- Sydney said, stopping her from getting up- I'll fix dinner when we get home. Now, I'm gonna call Lydia and ask her to drive you to my place-

-Lydia?- she whined-she's a bitch! And she hates me since kindergarten!- Sydney smirked at her

-She works for me now, she's gonna behave just fine-

-But…- she had wanted to say it was humiliating, but her mouth felt suddenly dry and her head started to ache. She grabbed it between her hands and closed her eyes, gasping in pain.

-Emma, are you okay?-

-My head…- she groaned. It felt like a thousand knives were piercing her skull. She had visions before, but nothing like this. She fell from her chair, still grabbing her head and Sydney panicked. She didn't know what to do. The only answer in mind was calling Isobel. And damn, that was what she did.

-Emma, hold on, okay? Your Grams' comin' here now- she told the agonizing girl on the floor

-Why…-she tried to speak but her head was still killing her-why did you call her?-

-Emma, I don't know what the hell is goin' on!-She screamed-I'm freakin' out and you're dyin' in here!-

-I'm not dyin'-she replied breathless

-What?-

-It's a vision tryin' to break through my mind- she was able to explain-I need a place to stay quiet and concentrate-

-You're nuts- Sydney answered-you're gonna get yourself killed, damn it!-

-No…- she coughed a bit-No, I won't- she fought to stand up, or at least sit down, but her body wasn't responding. She knew why. Someone was messing with her visions, and that pissed her off more than anything.

-No- she whispered and then yelled as the vision finally hit her-NO!- She gripped her head tightly, and closed her eyes.

"_Okay, let me get this straight- Danielle was saying to a man-you're takin' me back, because Michael wants Dean happy with his little girlfriend, so he'd say "yes" to protect me?- The man kinda nodded and she snorted- that's not gonna happen-_

_-Listen to me, kid, your mother already told you. This is how things work, okay? You're goin' back down there-_

_-I'm not talkin' about that-_

_-Then what?-_

_-He's not gonna say "yes"-_

_-We'll see- the man said with a smirk-but right now, you're takin' a trip down heaven's road- Emma saw Danielle protest but the man put a finger on her forehead, and she was gone. _

Emma sat up panting. That was one hell of a vision. And, if it was real then…She jumped to her feet and ran out the door

-Emma?- Sydney's voice was desperate and high-Emmanuelle? Come here, girl! Don't make me come for you!-

-Sorry, Syd!- she shouted, getting into the Camaro-But I've got somethin' to do- she put the keys in the ignition, forced the engine to work fast and hit the gas, disappearing into a cloud of dust.

-Damn it!- Sydney cursed. She took her phone out and dialed Isobel's number.

-Anthony? Hi, it's Emma- she said into her cell phone. She was driving past the speed limit down some small road, speeding off to South Dakota. She had a feeling that was where the angel was going to leave her cousin.

-_Hi, Emma, everything okay_?- he asked with a worried voice

-Yeah, but I need a favor-

-_Anything_-

-I need you to call me if you see Dani, okay? It's important-

-_Okay_- he replied hesitantly- _is she alright_?-

-Yeah- she lied smoothly- but I can't find her. Just, promise me you'll call-

-_I will_- he said quickly-_don't worry_-

-Okay, thanks Tony, really-

-No _problem. And if she doesn't stop by and you find her, let me know, okay_?-

-Sure thing, don't worry- she promised without realizing it- Okay, thanks Tony, I've gotta go-

-_Yeah, bye_-

-Bye- she hung up and threw the phone into the passenger seat. She sighed nervously and smiled. For the first time in a long week, she smiled. Her cousin was gonna be there for her birthday, just like she always was.

-Knock, knock- A tall, bald, maybe a little over weighted man said, appearing in Olivia's bar, scaring the hell out of them

-Jesus Christ!- Danielle gasped

-Not quite- he replied with a smirk-are you ready to go back, sweet pea?-

-I…-

-Hi, I'm Juliet Cobain, Dani's mother, it's nice to meet you- Juliet stretched her hand and the angle took it

-Zachariah- he answered and kissed her hand-the pleasure is all mine-

-Okay, okay, Latin Lover, let go of my mother, I'm goin'- Danielle told him, cursing him under her breath. Juliet took her hand away and smiled at him. What he didn't know was that she had another card under her sleeve.

-Let me say good bye?- she asked

-Sure, why not?- he grinned in an annoying manner and crossed his arms across his chest. Danielle sighed

-Okay, guys, thanks for everythin'- she said and hugged Pamela-You, you turned Emma into a punk chick, you knew that?- Pamela laughed

-That's my girl- she replied. Danielle smiled at her and turned to Ash

-Alright, sweetheart, this is it then- She told him-I'll miss ya- she hugged him tightly and he hugged her back, his hands ghosting to her rear, which he slapped once, making her jump and Olivia hiss menacingly. She was very protective of her niece.

-Kick their asses, Brandy- he whispered in her ear

-I will- she promised. Then she faced her aunt. Olivia smiled at her, her ocean blue eyes piercing through her soul

-You, stop this nonsense, and please, don't come back here in like, a century- she told her and wrapped her arms around her

-Okay, Liv, I will- Danielle said with a smile. She sighed loudly and turned to her mother. Juliet dragged her a little away from everybody and hugged her, sneaking a hand into her leather jacket

-What the…?-

-Shh, darlin'- Juliet murmured-you're gonna need it- she pulled away and looked at her daughter-I'm proud of you, baby girl. I love you, and you can always ask for my help. I'm just a ritual or spell away-

-You don't mind me usin' magic?-

-No, baby, it's in your blood too. Take advantage of it, use it for a good purpose-

-Like killin' the devil?- she asked, smiling

-Like kickin' that bastard's ass- Juliet replied. She kissed her daughter's hair and sighed-Take care-

-You too. I'll see ya in heaven, mom- she smirked at her mother and turned to Zachariah-But first, I have a few things I want to discuss with you- The angel sighed annoyed but nodded. He wanted to get over with it.

-First- Danielle began- take me someplace else-

-Your wish is my command- he replied and touched her forehead once. They appeared back in the bar, only this time it was empty-Sorry, I don't feel very creative today- he said

-Okay…- she murmured- here's the thing. I wanna know why you're really doin' this- she crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Zachariah thought about his options. He avoided a sigh that wanted to come out. If only Michael couldn't be so damn difficult with this and let the girl dead. The boy was going to say "yes" in the end anyway.

-Michael wants you with Dean-

-Why?-

-Because he thinks Dean will be more likely to say "yes"-

-To stop Lucifer from bringin' Lilith back, right?- she guessed. Zachariah was lost for a second. The girl was fast. There was no point in lying

-Yes- he answered-

-Okay, let me get this straight- Danielle said-you're takin' me back, because Michael wants Dean happy with his little girlfriend, so he'd say "yes" to protect me?- Zachariah gave her a light nod and she snorted- that's not gonna happen-

-Listen to me, kid, your mother already told you. This is how things work, okay? You're goin' back down there-

-I'm not talkin' about that-

-Then what?-

-He's not gonna say "yes"-

-We'll see- the man said with a smirk-but right now, you're takin' a trip down heaven's road- Danielle tried to protest but the angel put a finger on her forehead, and she was gone.

Dean was walking down a hallway, wearing a blue coat, worrying about Sam, and worrying about everyone else. Because while they were in that stupid place Lucifer was doing God knew what, and Emma was probably out there alone. And he felt like shit, because deep inside, he knew he had to take care of her. He owned it to Danielle.

He sighed, shaking his head to stop thinking about her.

-You missed our session today-the doctor told him. He looked at her briefly and kept walking

-Yeah, I was a little busy- he replied

-Still hunting that wraith?-

-People are dying-

-People die all the time-

-Look, lady, why don't you let me do my job and maybe save your life?-

-It's not my life that I'm worried about-

-God, damn, I'm fine, okay? I'm fine- he snapped, turning to face her

-C'mon- the doctor said- even you don't believe that-all this pressure you put in yourself, all this guilt? It's killing you. You can't save everybody, you can't- Dean stared at her, a little confused and taken aback

-Hell, these days you can't save anybody, Dean- the doctor told him

-What did you just say?-

-The truth, Dean!- she got something from her white coat pocket and surprisingly, it was Dean's cell phone-You got Dani, Ellen and Jo killed, Dean- she smiled sadistically- and you're hurting, aren't you? This is her?- she showed him the wallpaper on his cell phone, a photo of Danielle-She was gorgeous. I bet she took your phone and took her own picture so you could have a reminder when she wasn't with you- she scoffed-and I saw the message she left you a few weeks ago. You listen to it every day, don't you? Hearing her voice, wishing she was here...- she turned serious all of the sudden-you couldn't save her. You couldn't stop Sam from killing Lilith and, oh yeah, you broke the fist seal! All you do is failing. The world is gonna burn and there is nothing you can do about but feel that god awful pain, that's eating you alive- she tilted her head and continued speaking-you miss her, don't you? You miss her like you never miss anyone before, you miss her even more than your father- She scoffed again-and how pathetic are you to keep looking at her picture and hearing her message, over, and over, and over again-

-Who are you? How you know that stuff?- he asked, getting angrier

-Hey, settle down- a nurse told him, his voice tired

-Tell me!- he kept pushing to the doctor in front of him, but she didn't answer

-I said, settle down- the nurse got closer to him

-Who are you?- she asked the doctor, then looked at the nurse-Who is she?-

-Who?-

-What you're blind? Her!-

-Pal, there's nobody there- the nurse replied with patience. Dean stared at the doctor, finally seeing things clear

-Dean, I'm not real- she told him, smugly-I'm in your head. Because you are going crazy- And just like that, she was gone

-Just, leave me alone- he said and began walking away. He stumbled, almost falling to the floor. He was confused, in pain and pissed off. He hated to hear the truth about Danielle, but that was it. He missed her like a part of him was gone, and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

He passed two nurses on the hallway, and when he looked at the mirror he saw their faces, ugly and evil looking. They were wraiths? Or was he honestly losing his mind? He kept walking, passing two patients there, seeing their faces, and shivering at the view. He reached a door and tried to open it, but it couldn't move. He felt like the walls were trapping him, the room became smaller, the air was heavy and it hurt to breathe. He fell to the floor, trying to breathe, his head was pounding painfully and he just couldn't move. Couldn't even lift a finger. He wished for Danielle to be there with him, then things would be alright. Yes, that was what he needed, he needed her. But he couldn't have her, and that thought made his chest tightened in pain and now, he couldn't breathe, even if he tried. He was lost without her, it was the truth.

It was almost midnight when Emma arrived at Singer's savage yard. The house was dark, which meant Danielle wasn't there at least, and that Bobby was probably sleeping. She parked the Camaro behind a crappy looking car and got out, gun in hand, ready to jump to action if someone surprised her. Luckily, she had her own key to the house. She sneaked in and closed the door behind her. She didn't want to startle Bobby and end up with a shot gun through her skull.

Emma walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. She thought it be wise to let Bobby know she was there smoothly.

-Bobby?- she called and walked upstairs-Bobby?- she opened his bedroom door and walked in. Bobby was sleeping soundly on his bed. She felt bad for waking him, but there was no other choice. At least she could wait until morning to tell him the news.

-Bobby?- she shook him a bit and he opened his eyes, looking around in alarm

-What? What's wrong? Emma?- he rubbed his eyes and focused on her-Emma, what the hell are you doin' here?- he grumped

-I decided to stop by, hope you don't mind- she smiled sweetly at him and he groaned

-What time is it, anyway?- Emma checked her clock and grimaced

-Ten to two in the morning- she replied. Bobby groaned again and got his head fall on the pillow

-Alright, I got maybe an hour of sleep, would you mind giving me some space, kid? I'm kinda tired-

-Sure…- she got up from his bead and walked to the door-one question, though, you know where the Winchesters are?-

-Some place in Oklahoma, why?-

-Nothin'- she held up her hand to dismiss his question-I'm gonna crash on my room, see ya tomorrow- she paused-or later today-

-Yeah, yeah, get outta here- he turned around, his back to her and heard the door closing. He was glad she was back and she seemed strangely well, considering the circumstances, but, he'd deal with her in the morning. He had that feeling, after knowing her her entire life that she was up to something. And usually, that something Emma was up to, wasn't good.

Emma had no intention of sleeping. She just couldn't. Too much excitement. Instead, she focused on something else. She remembered Alexander, and she knew she had to stop him, before he got to Danielle or Sam. Sam. She sighed, thinking about him. She didn't know where they were, but she'd have to track them down if Danielle showed up. She took a bottle of whisky and headed to the basement. She put a lock spell on each door and window, so she could know if someone got in.

She grabbed Sydney's book, and her mother's book, along with a big amethyst and opened her secret compartment. It was freaky as hell, but she had blood from different people, in case she had to track them one day or, who knew what else. She took one of Alexander's samples and got to work. She knew she could combine a spell with her clairvoyance gift, to upgrade the power of the visions, and its clarity.

Olivia had been a pro at that. She came up with most of the spells Emma used, and on the way she added some more, completing her mother's book. Now, she used a special spell, designed to maximize her visions. She needed a drop of her blood and the subject of the vision if she knew who it was, in this case Alexander. She felt how her teeth clenched at the thought. Alexander and she had history. Once upon a time, he was the only person in this world she trusted, not counting Danielle. And now, he was Lucifer's bitch. It didn't get more fucked up than that.

She tried to sympathize with him, knowing his records and all, but she just couldn't. He was one of the most powerful sorcerers out there, and he decided to work with the devil. Well, that tells you something about that person, doesn't it? Emma shook her head and sighed loudly. She would have to kill Alexander. To be honest, that wasn't the first time. He had tried to kill her, once, but Olivia saved her. Of course, that was the end of her long career in witchcraft for Emma. Because her boyfriend killed her mother. That could make anybody resistant to use magic, if after all, it was magic who got her mom killed.

But that was a story for another day. Now, she had the chance for revenge and to make things right. She had to stop Lucifer, and to do that, she needed to find Alexander. So, she began the spell, focusing hard on it. After a while, she became a little dizzy, and knew it was working. She got glimpses of Alexander's future. He was protected against her magic, he wasn't stupid. But she was tougher. She did another spell, this one a location spell, hardcore one too. But once she had the map spread in front of her, and the Agatha talisman in her hands couldn't stop moving. It oscillated between two spots. Emma committed them to memory. One was New Hampshire, the other one was Oregon. Now what the hell could the devil and his sorcerer be doing in Oregon and New Hampshire? It didn't make any sense. But she took whatever she got.

"Now is time to go to bed" she thought, yawning. She'd been up for almost two days straight. She was tired as hell. She put everything away, burnt the rest of the blood on the bowl and went upstairs. It was almost 3 in the morning when she finally fell asleep.

-Where the hell am I?- Danielle asked, dizzy and disorientated

-You, my dear, are in California; you're favorite place in the world- Zachariah answered

-But, why? You could've left me at Bobby's-

-Yes, but I sense you need to take care of something here first, so I'm doing you a little favor- he smirked-don't forget to tell your boyfriend about it-

-No, wait! How the hell am I goin' back? I need to get to South Dakota, Emma is probably there-

-True…- he sighed-okay, since I'm feeling like a good samaritan today, I'll take you. Pray for me and I'll come get you, okay?-

-Okay…- she said suspicious. Why was Zachariah being so good to her? She didn't trust the angel, but, she was in no place to be picky either, so she nodded-Okay, I'll pray for you or whatever-

-See you later then- and just like that, he disappeared.

-Jesus Christ!- she gasped- freakin' angels- she cursed him under her breath and looked around for the first time. To her surprise, she was in front of Anthony's house. And she knew what she had to do. She knocked on his door, not having her keys or anything, for that matter, with her. She was greeted by a very happy and shocked Anthony.

-Dani?- he yelled in surprise- Oh, my God, thank goodness you're okay!- he pulled her into a tight hug and dragged her inside. She noticed the salt lines on the door and a few windows. She felt her heart sink a bit, what had she done to him? She ruined his life, if now he had to be as paranoid with demons and spirits as her.

-Your cousin called, said she couldn't find you- he explained once he closed the door-are you okay?-

-Emma called?- she asked-when?-

-About mid afternoon, probably a little earlier. She asked me to call if I saw you-

-No, don't do that. I'll surprise her- Danielle smiled at the thought-but first- she looked intently at Anthony- Tony, I need a favor-

-Anything- he said-I'm just so happy to see you up and well, I'd do anything for you, star- he hugged her again and she chuckled at his cheesiness

-Yeah, last time we saw each other was an, unfortunate time for me- she sighed-by the way, where's Andy?-

-She's working in New York, been trying to stay here to see if we heard from you, but duty calls-

-Yes, it does- she nodded-okay, back to the favor I need-

-Oh, yeah, tell me-

-I need you to empty my bank account-

-What? Why?- he inquired

-Look, Tony, I know I put you through some very wrong shit- she told him-and I'm tryin' to make it right, okay? I'll stay away from here as long as possible-

-You don't have to- he said softly

-Yes, I do- she replied-Listen, Tony, we're caught in the middle of a nasty storm. To be honest, I'm not sure we'll make it out alive, but I'm sure as hell will try-

-Okay, Dani, you're scaring me-

-I know- she laughed nervously-I'm sorry. But I'll need to cut any bond for now with you. It's for your own good. I have more dangerous enemies now than some demons that might break in your house-

-What's happening to you, Dani?- he questioned, his gentle eyes worried

-It's a long story- she said-and I don't have time to tell you- she looked upstairs- I need to grab some things from my room, and then I'll be gone-

-Wait, so, you want me to take your money, right? I'll need time-

-I've got a few hours to spare if needed- she answered-but hurry, please, Emma must be dyin' of impatience-

-Okay- he nodded. He knew better than to argue with her. And as much as it hurt him, he listened, because that was the right thing to do. Somewhere deep inside him, he knew Danielle couldn't actually leave forever, but until whatever she was into stopped. And so, he had to wait.

-Okay, make yourself comfortable, I'll stop by the bank-

-Great, try to bring me the money in bags with dollars' symbols on it, would ya? It'd be fun- she smirked at him and he chuckled once

-Yeah, Dani, whatever you ask- he rolled his eyes at her and headed out. Luckily, he was already dressed. Once alone, Danielle went upstairs to grab her things. She had her mother's spell book there, and she was going to need it now. She took a few bags she had left in her room and put everything she needed in. She got her entire collection of magic gems and stones, and what was left of her clothes, the rest was at Bobby's. When she was done, she took the bags downstairs, and fixed some dinner, or rather lunch. She had lost track of time up there. She looked at Anthony's daily book and gasped. It'd been two weeks since she died. Today was November 19th, Emma's birthday.

-Fuck, I need to hurry then- she murmured to herself. She decided that as long as Anthony wasn't back, she'd have a shower and change into new clothes. She cursed all the way to her bathroom. She had missed her own fucking birthday. And those two days, Emma and she always went to Las Vegas or Atlantic City to have some fun. Well, they could do it next year, when the devil wasn't hanging around Earth anymore.

An hour later, Anthony was back with the money. She had over a million dollars. She whistled and congratulated herself for saving it. They were gonna need it in the next few months. She thanked him, hugged him, told him to be careful, and then she grabbed her bags and left. She stood in the porch of Anthony's house, and felt kinda stupid. She was about to pray for an angel to take her to South Dakota. Stupidest thing she ever done.

-Um, Zachariah?- she asked to nobody-I'm ready to go- she said tentatively. No answer. She sighed and tried again

-Zachariah!- she shouted-Come down here, damn it!-

-Okay, you don't need to be so grumpy- the angel said, appearing in front of her

-Jesus!- she gasped-you ever heard of a warnin' in your entire freakin' life?- she snapped

-Yes, but it's no fun- he smiled at her-now, can we go? California weather isn't really my thing-

-Yes, let's go- she replied, rolling her eyes at him. She picked her bags and nodded to the angel. One finger on her forehead and she was already in South Dakota, most specifically in Bobby's savage yard. She stumbled, trying to stay on her feet.

-Okay, kid, I've done my part- Zachariah said-now, try not to get killed again, would you?-

-I'll do my best- she told him sarcastically. He smirked at her tone

-That's my girl-

-I'm not..!- but he was already gone-I'm not your girl- she finished and sighed. She looked around. It was around midday, from the position of the sun. She hoped Emma was already there, if not, Bobby was probably gonna have a heart attack.

Danielle took a deep breath and walked to Bobby's door. But Emma was faster. She came out of the house running for her cousin.

-Best birthday gift ever!- she yelled, hugging her and pinning her to the floor with the force of her embrace

-Damn, girl, I've missed you too- she whispered in her ear, hugging her back

-You have no idea- Emma murmured. She finally got over it, after a few minutes, and got up, helping Danielle do it too

-Bobby didn't believe me- Emma said, smirking-but I guess I'm a pretty decent clairvoyant-

-So, you saw me, uh?- Danielle asked, smiling-I'm proud, baby bunny, you're growin' up- she teased

-Yeah, yeah, good for me, yay yay- she replied sarcastically-now, can we please go in so Bobby could pay me what he owns?-

-You bet on me comin' back?- Danielle smacked her arm-You bitch!-

-Hey! I was right!- Emma defended- I knew you were comin', I just wanted to have some fun with the old man, and well, make some money too-

-I've got enough money for all of us- Danielle told her, holding up the suitcase with her money

-What you mean?-

-I got Anthony takin' the money out of the bank, so now we can use it however we want-

-And how much are we talkin' about?- Emma wiggled her eyebrows in a villain in a telenovela kinda way and Danielle smiled

-Well, around a million, I'd say-

-Are you serious?- Emma shouted- we're millionaires!- she jumped up and down like a toddler- we can buy a Corvette, like I always wanted!-

-Hey, relax- Danielle warned-this money will be used carefully. We'll need it, we've got a lot to work on-

-Oh, yeah- Emma nodded-how exactly are you alive, if I may ask-

-Let's get inside and I'll tell you both, I hate repeatin' myself-

-Fine- Emma rolled her eyes and helped her with the bags. Once inside, they had to deal with Bobby and his tests to see if she was really Danielle. When he finished, Danielle was soaked in holy water and she had a cut down her arm from a silver knife.

-You happy now?- she asked sarcastically-Jesus, Bobby, you're my godfather! You shouldn't do this shit to me!- she rubbed her arm painfully-that hurt, you know?-

-Sorry, girl- he said smiling-I had to be sure-

-Yeah, yeah, whatever- she dismissed his apologize with a gesture of her hand-now, we need to talk- she looked around-but first, where're Sam and Dean?-

-On a hunt, as far as I know- Bobby answered-let me call them and tell them you're here-

-Okay…-Danielle nodded-we're gonna need them here, there're a lot of stuffs to talk about-

-Yeah- Emma agreed- there are-

-Okay, I'll tell them I need help with a hunt- Bobby rolled himself to the kitchen-there's no way in hell they're gonna believe you're alive-

-True- Danielle said-tell 'em whatever shit will work she grimaced- I just want them here-

-I know- he wanted to stop smiling, but he felt just too happy. He was glad Emma was right. It was a ridiculous feeling, of course, but with Danielle there he actually felt hope. But now it was time to get the Winchesters here, and fast.


	12. Chapter 12: Back from the dead

**A/N: Hi, so, here's chapter 12... I hope you enjoy it. From now on, the plot will be a little off the original Supernatural plot, so now you know. Plese review, I became a total review whore, I'd do whatever you ask if you jsur review, believe me, I will ^.^ **

**Song: Memory motel- The Rolling Stones**

-So, Bobby, what was so important that you made us drove all night?- Dean asked as soon as Bobby greeted them in his living room. Sam was right behind him, tired, bag in one hand as he rubbed his other one over his face. He figured they might as well stay at least a day, to some laundry and check some things out, find another hunt maybe, see if they could hear about Emma…

-You'll see- Bobby replied, rolling to the staircase. He turned to look at them-Just don't shoot, okay?- he sighed and cleared his throat- Come down, girls-

"Girls?" Dean and Sam thought, must be the only time they actually thought the same thing at the same time. Slowly, so not to disturb them, Emma and Danielle made their way down the stairs. The boys' mouths fell open. It sure couldn't be true, now could it?

-Dani?- Sam was the first one to recover. Of course, that was because there wasn't so much at stake for him. He wasn't betting his sanity on this one. Sam walked closer to her and Danielle smiled at him sweetly. "That's her smile" Dean thought "can't be anyone else's" she looked like Danielle, but there was no way. But who was him to say that? Sure there was a way, he knew that perfectly.

-It's really me, lil' guy- Danielle told Sam-Want me to tell you a secret? I know you keep all my magazines- she winked at him-you're fairly creepy in a stalker friend kinda way…- she nodded to him and he broke into a wide grin. Yes, that was definitely her. He hugged her hard, lifting her from the floor, making Emma laugh.

-How did you get here?- he asked once he put her down

-Long story- she replied-and I'd like your brother to avoid the heart attack- she looked at Dean-Dean, baby, it's me- she said softly, walking to him. Her eyes searched his, and that usual green tone was now dark and opaque, with no life behind it. Danielle felt a tear run down her cheek but he brushed it away with his thumb. And when his skin touched hers, it sent an electric bolt through her entire body, and his as well. And that was all he needed. She was his Danielle, he could never be wrong with her.

Dean wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, crushing her in a tight hug. Danielle smiled in relief. They didn't ask so many questions, so that struck her as weird. But she could handle them in time. Right then, the outside world carried little worry and appeal. All she cared was him, and making him feel better. They had a world to save, and they were gonna need each other for that.

What seemed like ages later, they finally pulled apart. Emma, Sam and Bobby were watching them, waiting patiently.

-Okay, now that the reunion is over, we need to talk- Emma said. She wanted to avoid Sam at all cost, and well, she had a pretty good excuse right then.

-Yeah, she's right- Danielle agreed-there're some things you need to know- she looked at Sam, then at Emma, then back at Sam-both of you- she turned to Dean and grabbed his hand in hers-let me show you somethin'- she led them to the study, while Bobby rolled himself towards the kitchen to make some coffee. Emma followed him to help, and again, to avoid Sam. She felt bad for leaving now, and didn't want to face his surely comforting words, she didn't need them anymore.

-Here, check this out- Danielle handed Sam an old looking book. He read while Dean sat down on the chair behind the desk and pulled Danielle to him. He needed to feel her in his arms to make sure she was real. It all seemed like an illusion anyway. She was back from the dead, and he just couldn't believe it.

-This is a spell- Sam stated, throwing a glance towards the kitchen where Emma was-a spell to, if my Latin isn't too rusty, maximize the power of a weapon- Danielle nodded, he was good

-Exactly- she replied

-So? What it means?-

-I need an angel killin' sword- she said-and then, I need a lot of practice with that spell- she smiled lightly at him-and my cousin's help too-

-Why? What you're planning to do?-

-Okay, this is gonna sound weird, okay? But trust me-

-Trust you with what?- Dean spoke for the first time since he saw her. Danielle looked at him with a sweet grin on her lips

-You wanna know how I came back?- she inquired-Zachariah brought me back-

-What? Why? What's in for him?-

-He didn't say- she lied-He told me you were gonna need me though, and that he did it for you- She caressed his face lightly, lovingly-I'm not important, you are- she told him-the angels want you happy, or somethin' close to it, so you could say "yes" to Michael-

-What?- he asked, straightening forward-they brought you back so you could be my little play thing while Michael rides my ass?- he snapped-no way-

-I told them that- she replied-well, I told Zachariah. He said you will, eventually, say "yes"- There was no answer to that sentence. They were all freaked and scared as hell to admit it, but there was a chance Dean could say "yes". If they forced his hand too far, he'd break.

-But that's not what matters here- Danielle added

-Uh? Then what is?- Sam asked

-I found a way to stop Lucifer- she said firmly. In that moment, Bobby and Emma walked in, carrying coffee mugs for all of them. Danielle took her and got up from Dean's lap, which made him protest at the loss of her body warmth next to him. Danielle ignored him though, they had to get this over with.

-There're details I can't share- She told them-but I know the spell will work, if we find the sword and we get the energy necessary to pull this off-

-What are you talking about?- Dean inquired-what you're gonna do?-

-I told you. I need one of those angel killin' swords, and then, I need power. Lots of power, evil, good, who cares, power at the end-

-To do what?-

-To kill Lucifer-

-Kill Lucifer? Just like that?- Dean questioned-don't you think that if someone could have killed him they would've done it already?-

-They need a witch- Danielle replied-and a clairvoyant. Now, Lucifer is protected from witchcraft, but he's not invincible. And, we know his sorcerer, we can take him-

-With enough work, we can take him- Emma corrected- Alexander is no one to take lightly. He's a dangerous son of a bitch, and he only cares for one thing, that is power. That's why he's with Lucifer now. He doesn't give a shit about good, evil, or the world. He only wants power and a position of importance-

-How the hell do you know all this?- Sam asked. It was too much. He had wanted to keep it light with Emma, but that was enough

-I know Alexander pretty well- She answered, evasively-And I've got the way to stop him, too-

-But, we need to find him first-

-Which I already did- Emma interrupted-and I've got two possibilities. Now, if we're gonna fight him, we need to be prepared. None of your usual weapons will work on him- she told them, looking at Dean specially. She didn't know why, she just, found it easy to focus on Dean instead of Sam. He knew something was wrong with the whole thing, and she was positive that the second they were alone, he was going to pound like a hungry dog for answers. She wasn't looking forward to it.

-Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait!- Dean stood up and walked over to Danielle-so, you're saying that you've got another way to ice the devil, besides Michael fighting it?-

-Aham, exactly- Danielle replied

-And that's it? No catch for you, or anything? Just like that? You're gonna kill the damn thing while others had tried to get rid of him for centuries?-

-It's not just like that- Danielle admitted- I told you, we need power. But if we can find it and use it safely, we're done. Look, we can kill him, but he can't be in Sam-

-Why not?- Sam questioned. He had a plan forming in his head. If they could kill the devil, it'd be easier to have a willing target, or as willing as it could be. And they'd say they had to find him first, so there goes that idea.

-He'd be too powerful once he's in you- Emma, to his surprise, answered-we've gotta catch him now, or a little bit later, if possible. You see, his vessel is fallin' apart, and that's makin' him weak. If we got him when he's the weakest, then we got him- she nodded, sure of herself. They could never tell the boys that Juliet had said so. It wasn't something they'd understand.

-Okay, this is insane- Dean finally said-I can't believe you're so set on this. How can you be sure? There's not even one guarantee-

-It's better than havin' half the planet toasted- Danielle retorted-look, it's a good chance…-

-Is it? What about you? You need power, and I'm guessing you need to channel that power for it to work- he looked straight into her ocean blue eyes, that were exactly the same as always, so loving and beautiful-Dani, that's how you died, remember? Energy over load?- he was referring to the time they'd been stuck in the future. Yes, that was how she died, but, things were different now.

-Dean, baby- she told him softly, walking to him and resting her hands on his handsome face-I've already died- He flinched at her words, but it was true- I already died, and yet, here I am-

-Not the same…-

-Listen to me- she interrupted him, putting a finger on his lips-we can do this. We have to prepare, and the biggest pain in the ass will be Lex, but, we can do this-

-No, Dani, is too dangerous-

-Oh, yeah? More dangerous than an archangel toastin' half the fuckin' world? I don't think so-

She let go of his face and walked to her cousin's side. Dean wanted to explain why he was so damn hard about the whole thing. It was because with Michael and Lucifer, it involved just the two of them, he and his brother. And that, luckily, he could handle. He knew he wasn't doing a great job, but he could handle. Now, having Danielle in the crossfire again, willing to fight and do things that could get her killed, he wasn't ready for that. He experienced how it felt to lose her once, he couldn't go through that again.

But there had to be a way around it, right? Well, it was always the obvious. Say "yes" to Michael. But, he had to do that in the next six months, because that was when the devil told Sam he'd give up. He was so fucked. There was no way of knowing that Danielle could try to kill him anyway if she had the chance. But again, there had to be a way.

-Why are you telling us this?- Dean asked, shaking his head. He wanted to enjoy Danielle, the fact that she was back and well, and most important, with him.

-We're gonna need some help- Emma answered him-first, we have to take down Alexander- Sam didn't miss the way she said "Alexander". There was something personal with the guy, he just had to figure out what

-And he's the damn best sorcerer out there- Danielle added-it's gonna be tough-

-Why?-

-You need a witch to kill a sorcerer- Emma explained-only a witch can take him down, and vice versa. In the way that if you shoot me, I won't die. I'm a concealed witch, give my girl a few days and she'll be as good as her mother was- she smirked at Danielle and that caught Dean's attention

-You're into this now, too?- he asked, groaning

-Dean, I need to do this-she defended-and she's right, is in our blood. My mother was one of the best, and so was Aunt Liv. We're probably the only ones out there that can take down Lex-

-I don't like this- He admitted-is like you tell me you're suddenly from a long line of vampires. It's insane!-

-Witches aren't evil- Emma jumped for her cousin's benefit-we're not somethin' you'd like to hunt, Dean- she said in a menacing voice. It shocked Sam to hear her like that. He ignored it all this time, but she was dangerous-We don't use demonic magic, that's all you know. We had our own way, and it's got nothin' to do with bein' some demon's bitches-

-I hope you're right, I really do- Dean snapped

-Oh, I am- she replied sarcastically-we know what we're doin'. Maybe it was a mistake to tell you-

-Emma, wait- Danielle interrupted-this is getting' out of hand. This is not a mistake, we're stronger together. We can handle more things- she locked eyes with Dean-but if you don't trust us, it's really a shame- he didn't miss the threat on her tone. She was threatening to leave, again, and that wasn't something he was going to stand this time.

-I trust you- he told her, not looking at Emma

-Then good- she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his waist-because we're headin' into a storm, baby, and you better buckle up, 'cause it's a bumpy ride- He couldn't say no to those eyes. He just couldn't.

-Let's have this conversation later- he suggested, keeping an arm around her securely-I know Sam and I need some rest- she looked at Danielle-how about you guys?- he threw Emma and Bobby a look and they all nodded

-We've got a pretty tough days ahead, we better save energies- Bobby said. Dean nodded in agreement and pulled Danielle to him

-Let's go to our room, baby- he whispered in his ear. She nodded weakly and waved to her cousin

-See ya- she called, and they went upstairs. Emma stared after her and cursed. Bobby looked at the two of them and rolled out of the way

-I'll be in the kitchen, call me if you need anything- he said and then disappeared. They were finally alone. Sam tried to sense something from Emma, but there was so little she showed. He noticed her shoulders tensing and preparing to run away. But he wasn't gonna let her.

-Emma…- he began and heard her sigh. She knew this was going to happen.

-Look, Sam, don't do it, okay? I don't wanna talk about…- but she was cut off by his mouth descending on hers. And damn, he tasted so good. It'd been more than two weeks since last time she was with him, and she could feel her desire pulsing through her veins, making her wet on the spot. He sure knew how to shut her up. He didn't mean for that to happen, he honestly wanted to talk to her, but right then it was pretty difficult. Her tongue moving inside his mouth, meeting each thrust of his own, made him harder than he could imagine. And he totally lost it when she entwined her long and soft fingers in his hair, bringing him closer to her.

-I was worried about you- he muttered against her lips-and I'm glad you're okay- and that was it. He didn't say anything else. He dragged her upstairs to her room and closed the door behind them, not wanting to face Bobby's wrath if he found them. He tried, really hard, to keep his hands from ripping her clothes, but it was hard. It'd been a while, and, sincerely, he missed her. But he wasn't about to say that out loud. He rather avoid both of them the embarrassment.

Emma was just as eager as he was. She took off her short white T shirt and threw it aside, letting it fall somewhere. With her almost exposed chest to him, Sam let out a groan of frustration. He wanted to see her, feel her, taste her, like there was no tomorrow. It was their way of making it right. He knew she was having a hard time talking about why she left, but he understood. She needed time alone, and didn't want to be around people. He could totally sympathize, so he didn't care about hearing it for her. Right then, he didn't care about anything else but her soft, hot body pinned underneath him.

-Bed- she murmured through the kiss, not even breaking contact with his lips. Sam was all too eager to comply. He lifted her in his arms, as she wrapped her legs around him, and carried her to the bed. He put the covers off and sat down, more like fell, against the mattress.

-Too many clothes on, Dexter- Emma said and began to undo the buttons of his shirt and tossed it aside, his under shirt following. Emma purred in contentment as she ran her hands up his muscular chest, leaving goose bumps on the way. And Sam couldn't take anymore. He unhooked her bra and threw it behind him, palming her breasts, squeezing a little, making her moan in pleasure. She arched her back into his hands and gripped his long hair tightly, holding onto dear life. The feeling of his hot mouth on her skin was too much and she needed to feel him inside her, she wanted to remember that awesome connection they had, the one that when their eyes met, it would feel just right.

Emma moved her hands down his chest, to the waistband of his jeans and with clumsy fingers, she unzipped it and wanted to pull it off, but Sam wasn't moving. She groaned in protest and he chuckled at her eagerness. Or need.

-Let's make it fair- he whispered in her ear and then bit her earlobe softly, making a shiver run down her spine. They quickly kicked their shoes and began to work on taking their lower body clothes off as well. The need to feel that heat radiating from her was making Sam dizzy. He could sense her desire, and he imagined how wet she must be, for him. He couldn't help but feel proud at that. After all, that gorgeous woman wanted him, and she could have anyone she liked.

After their trousers were finally off, they took their sweet time caressing, kissing, and sometimes biting each other. It wasn't a time to hurry. Sam wanted to enjoy every inch of her body, commit it to memory, and never forget how beautiful she was.

-Sam…- Emma moaned as his hands traveled up her long slender legs, to lightly touch the dark fairy on her hip. He kissed it, and went higher. His mouth devoured hers in a passionate and hungry kiss, tongues fighting for dominance. Emma was on edge. She felt like every nerve on her body was a live wire, and every time he touched her, she felt a special heat spreading to her lower section, making her torturously wet and aching for him. Not able to stand it anymore, she slid his boxers down and took him in her hand, massaging him and squeezing lightly, teasing him. Sam let out a sound similar to a moan from deep in his chest and Emma smiled evilly.

He was still on top of her, but she quickly changed the position. She straddled his thighs, hand still working him. He couldn't take it. The hot, soft hand on his aching, hard cock was pushing him over the edge, fast. He wanted it to last. Slowly, and wanting to kick himself for it, he moved her hand from his body and pulled her down to him, kissing her softly, building in intensity and need. He was trying hard to keep from just entering her in one quick hard move. Instead, he let her set the pace. Emma smiled sweetly at him, and he immediately knew something was wrong. In a good sense wrong, like he was going to be torture for a while before having his so much desired release.

Emma decided she wanted to play a little with Sam. It was only fair, since last time he played with her. She wanted to take him over the edge, but not let him come, so he'd be so frustrated he'd snap and make the move to have her. Yes, she liked when he showed his strength and power over her, it felt so masculine and hot, it turned her on more than anything. She knew, somewhere in her mind, that Sam was actually a sweet, caring guy, but she also knew he had a dark side, and like last time, she wanted it all to herself.

She moved too fast for him to comprehend what she was doing. In one swift motion, she had him pinned beneath her, not able to move. He stared at her with wide shocked eyes and Emma laughed.

-Let me show you a good time, baby- she purred, that southern drawl making him twist in need. She slowly began to pump him again, gaining speed while her mouth took his in a deep kiss. She felt him stiffen in her hand and let go of him, not willing to give him his release yet. Sam groaned into her mouth and the feeling of control took her to a strange high. Her body was as desperate as his, only she was better at hiding it. Or so she thought. Sam could feel her arousal on his stomach, and he finally decided it was too much, and he had to show her who was the boss. Metaphorically speaking. He was never such an aggressive lover, but she brought the best and worst in him, and she enjoyed it all.

Showing off his strength and bigger body, he rolled them over, hovering over her, trying not to crush her with his weight. Emma gasped in shock but recovered pretty quickly. She wrapped her arms and legs around his well built body, and felt the tip of him brushing her wet folds. She moved against him, earning a moan in response, and she knew her game was long forgotten. She needed him, now.

-Let's ride it, cowboy- she muttered sexily, rolling them again so she could straddle him once more. Sam was prepared for it. He gripped her hips tightly and helped her lower onto his big, hard, aching cock. Inch after inch, she took him in, embracing him with her warmth. And it couldn't be more perfect.

-Damn it, Emma- he groaned- you feel too good, baby- he kissed her hard once- too good- Emma moaned when his cock hit a spot inside her that made her see stars behind her heavy lids. She began to move faster, taking him deeper, hitting spots she loved. He had her panting for air and begging for release in no time. Sam's hand ghosted to her clit and he rubbed it roughly, making her shiver and fasten her movements. With his other hand he teased her breast, rolling the hard nipple between his long talented fingers. Emma threw her head back, screaming out his name as she rode off her orgasm. It had hit her like a big wave of pleasure, and caught her off guard. As soon as he felt her muscles contracting around him, taking him so deep he felt they were actually one person, Sam lost it. He squeezed her breast tighter, prolonging her pleasure and enjoying his own. Their names were coming from each others' mouths as they rode that perfect wave of sensations together.

-Wow…- Emma panted, resting her head on his wide shoulder- I missed that- she admitted with a low chuckle. Sam smiled in response

-Me too- he replied, his arms going around her back to embrace her in their warmth. He just couldn't place what he was feeling, but it was damn good, and he didn't want to think too much about it. He just wanted to enjoy her company and her love for now.

-You're avoidin' the subject- Danielle stated, staring at Dean as he closed the door, arms crossed across her chest. She knew he was trying to distract her, and she'd be damned if he succeeded. They had to talk about it, it was important, life and death important. But Dean wasn't having any. He locked the door, remembering the last time he did so with Danielle there. He had thought for more than two weeks he would never see her again. Taking a slow deep breath, he filled his lungs with air, and, amazingly, he felt whole again. It was like her being there was enough to make him feel alive, enjoying each minute of each day.

When their eyes met, Danielle shivered at the intensity of his gaze. His green eyes were shadowed with lust, and at the same time, the sun coming from the window shined in them and made them look gorgeous and hopeful. She loved him so much. It was still hard to say it, but she felt it alright. She loved the man to death and more probably. And there was no way she wasn't gonna show him just how much he meant to her. Forgetting their previous discussion, Danielle moved to his side in a daze. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled like two beautiful gems, the color of lapislazuli, that golden glint making them glow with love and desire. She was perfect for him.

He couldn't help himself. When she was just inches from him, he reached out, grabbing her hand in his. Danielle stared at their joined hands and sighed in contentment. This was how life was supposed to be. Easy and painless. The two of them together. Again, a shiver ran down Danielle's spine. Dean's skin was soft and hot, burning in hers. She caressed his face, drawing the outline of his features. First, his strong set jaw, then his beautiful, sexy lips, his perfectly sized nose and then she dropped her hand, letting it fall to her side. Taking him all in, it was like looking into the sun, he was too gorgeous.

Dean couldn't explain what he felt. The pain he felt when she died, and the joy and happiness that invaded him when he saw her standing in front of him, breathing and well. The feelings were intense. And though he couldn't tell her about them, he could show her. Slowly, he began to caress her soft skin. He lifted her black top and tossed it aside, revealing in the view of her bare chest before him. She wasn't wearing a bra, maybe she predicted, or in fact saw, that this could happen.

In a sudden jolt of heat, Danielle kicked her shoes off, then her jeans, and took care of his clothes as well. She wanted to feel him against her, show him she was there with him and alive, very much alive. The bed seemed too far away from them. In what felt like ages, they made it there, and fell against the warm covers, and comfy pillows. They didn't need to talk, they both felt the same. Disposing of their underwear, finally, Dean kissed her full lips for a long minutes, the passion behind the kiss scared them both a bit.

He needed her. Needed to feel her heart beating beneath him. With a slow motion, he entered her, no foreplay, no nothing, just the two of them, enjoying each other, showing off their love. Their breaths caught when they were finally together. They fit right into each other; it'll never cease to amaze them both. When they recovered, Dean began to move inside her, raising sensations too strong to describe. Maybe it had to do with the fact that this was their reunion, and she'd been, after all, dead, but each time Dean thrusted into her, she felt like a big snow ball was forming inside her, waiting to be unleashed. Until it finally was. He squeezed her breasts softly and kissed her, biting down her bottom lip, making her moan and arch in pleasure. He felt her tense around him as her climax hit her wave after wave of blissful joy. He wanted to say it, but his mouth was occupied, so he settled with falling apart inside her, his breathing erratic. She knew he loved her, and so did he. Sometimes, there was no need for words to make things ugly and uncomfortable. They laid in bed, legs entwined, Danielle's head resting lazily on his shoulder.

Take it from a person who'd been in it, that sure felt like heaven on Earth. If Olivia's heaven was a bar, hers would be a bed, with Dean on it, enjoying his beauty to no end. With something close to a purr, Danielle snuggled closer to him. They still had all night after all.

-You taste like sweets- Dean commented after kissing Danielle the next day. She giggled and pulled away from him

-I found a bag of candies in the Camaro- she explained-I couldn't resist- she smiled at him and he slowly returned it. It was impossible to help it. Sometimes, when he watched her, he'd think that maybe things weren't so bad. That maybe there was a good part to all the shit they had to put up with. And Danielle definitely was what made his life tolerable.

-Let's get inside, your cousin's driving Sam crazy-

-What'd she do now?- Danielle asked, secretly smirking of course. Emma was the best friend anyone could wish for and the best damn witch in the country too. It was hard for her to accept, but her baby cousin was a powerful lady.

-She keeps trying to get us to call Cass and ask him the sword- Dean replied. They were walking towards Bobby's front door, being previously in the savage yard-but Sam keeps saying it's still too soon, that she's not experienced enough-

-Oh, well, she's experienced alright- Danielle said with a smirk-but he's right, it's too soon. Even if we get that sword, we need to work on the spell, then I need to work on another spell…- she trailed off, realizing she had just screwed up big time.

-Whoa, whoa, what?- Dean inquired, stopping her and turning her around

-Yeah…about that…- she laughed nervously-it's just this little spell, to channel some demons energy…nothin' big- her southern drawl was ticker when she lied, and Dean knew that

-Dani…-

-Okay, it's a spell used for channeling power, especially evil power. If I use it, I could walk away afterwards easily-

-Otherwise…?-

-Otherwise I'm bumped with God knows how much power from God knows what kind of creatures- she opened her ocean blue eyes wide and looked straight into his green ones-Lucifer will be surrounded by demons, and Lex. Those aren't nice people, Dean-

-True…- he agreed-but what would happen if you don't use the spell, or if it fails?-

-I could become some kind of hell bitch- she answered-but mostly, it'd wear me out, it'd take all my energy, and it'd be hard to get back up afterwards-

-Hard to get back up?- he scoffed-that's your educated way of saying it's gonna kill you, right?-

-No- she shook her head in denial-not kill me. Just, it might get me a little bit…crazy…Look, it's hard to have all that power inside of you, and walk away. That's why I need the spell-

-And you're sure it's gonna work?- his tone was worried, and every minute he was more convinced that hers was a bad idea

-Yes- she seemed so sure of herself, he hated the fact that he was about to ruin her confidence. There was no way he was going to let Danielle and Emma get away with it. If he had to say "yes" to Michael, then he was gonna. He couldn't let Danielle get hurt again, that wasn't a possibility.

-Dani!- that was Emma's voice, screaming for her cousin.

-What the fuck?- Danielle murmured and ran inside the house, Dean following right after her.

-Emma? What the fuck is goin' on?- Danielle asked as soon as she saw Emma in the living room. She was holding Danielle's phone in her hand. Sam and Bobby were standing behind her, their faces equal masks of concern

-That was Andy- Emma spoke with an empty tone, quiet and hurt-I…I picked up 'cause you weren't here… -she took a deep breath and then she locked eyes with Danielle-Tony's missin'- she finally let out

-What?- Danielle's voice now was a copy of her cousin's-what you mean he's missin'?-

-Andy thought we'd be best to deal with it, she thinks we've got a case-

A case?-

-Are you deaf or stupid, Dani? Yes, a case!- Emma snapped-and we better get out asses to California ASAP, 'cause he'd been gone for two days-

-Let's go- Danielle nodded and turned to Dean-you two are comin'?- she inquired

-Hell yeah- Dean replied, and looked at Sam-we're in-

After they packed their bags, they took off. It was gonna get them a few days to get there, maybe day and a half if they broke a few speed limits laws.

-You wanna ride with Sam? I let you the Camaro- Danielle offered to her cousin, who was throwing her bag on the back seat of the red car

-No, thanks!- she replied sarcastically- I'm up to here with that guy. Give me a break- Emma got in the passenger seat and waited for her cousin. Danielle sighed. So much for thinking they would be together. Well, they could, but she knew Emma, she was too stubborn and pigheaded for really considering the idea of letting someone that close. "Maybe someday" she thought and got in the car too. Dean drove past them and stopped, the window down

-We'll keep in touch, if there's something new we need to know, call, or work the lights-

-Alright- Danielle agreed, but then an evil grin spread across her face-but you're gonna have to keep up with me, baby, this one had never seen a tail light- Dean chuckled and raised his eyebrows

-What you're willing to bet?-

-Memory motel, just like the old times- she smirked-a week end to listen to the Rolling Stones and do whatever it is you wanna do- she sobered up quickly-sorry, whatever it is I wanna do-

-We'll see that, babe- he replied-and I'm definitely up for it-

-Then ride it cowboy, what you're waitin' for?- she winked at him and sped off, Emma's laugh echoing in the vehicle.

-Put on some Motley Crue, would ya? I need cool music to work my magic- Danielle said and slowly ran a hand through the steering wheel-c'mon, baby, don't let me down- she whispered to her car- let's beat Dean's ass-

-You're the boss- Emma replied and, as she was asked, she put on a Motley Crue cassette. They drove to the sound of "Don't go away mad" as the road got dark behind them.


	13. Chapter 13: Paradise city

**Hello there! Sorry for the late, very late update n.n but I have to confess, I've been obsessing over another show... *guilty face* I took a sabatical to watch "Bones", and the chapter took me longer...**

**But for all it's worth it, I love Bones, and I don't regret my choice...**

**Anyway, here's chapter 13 then, hope you like it and special thanks to deb167 for the amazing review! I felt like shit for not writing more... I hope this will make up for the idle time :)**

**Song with this chapter: **

**Cherry Pie- Warrant**

**Read on and review, Love, Maggie**

-What the hell was he doin' in a strip club?- Danielle yelled, her hands fisted in frustration

-He was in a friend's bachelor party- Andrea explained. The 5 of them were sitting in Anthony's living room, discussing the facts that led to Anthony being gone-he called me a few minutes past midnight that Friday, and then I didn't see him on the Lakers game on Saturday, he had to go, we had a business to close there-

-You always close deals in basketball games?- Emma asked sarcastically. She knew that was how Danielle was kidnapped a few months back then, and it bothered her, so, she decided to take it out on Andrea, who wasn't her favorite person in the world.

-We had an important client whose brother plays for the Lakers- Andrea retorted-after what happened with Danielle, we had to fulfill his demands, otherwise we were fucked- She turned to Danielle then, who was pacing across the room, breathing heavily and biting her thumb nail

-Dani, I had the calendar- Andrea told her, and that caught her attention

-Really? Well, let's see it after we find your damn brother!- she snapped

-Okay…- Dean got up and wrapped his arm around Danielle. Like always, other people's distress made it easier for him to focus

-You've got any details we could use? Has the police already asked you about it?- Sam inquired. Honestly, he felt kinda uncomfortable with Andrea and Emma in the same room. He never thought they'd ever be in that situation, and now, he felt like Dean. "That's what you get for messing with women "he thought "especially Danielle's women".

-I didn't call the cops- Andrea said, to their surprise-I thought that you guys could handle it better-

-You think this is something supernatural?- Dean asked with a grimace. He didn't like the whole getting involve thing, much less if this was something they usually hunt. He knew it was driving Danielle crazy, or was gonna, anyway. He was finding it disturbing, and he barely knew Anthony. For Danielle, the guy was the closest thing she had to a brother, and, he just knew she'd blame herself if something supernatural caught him. "Well, then, we'll have to figure it out faster" he told himself.

-I found five missing men that went to the same strip club the night before their disappearance- Andrea handed them a folder with the men names and data. She had addresses, phone numbers, job, and she even found the way to check the guys' taste. Like in women.

-Where the hell did you find this?- Danielle asked, reading the information with wide eyes

-I went to the strip club to check it- Andrea explained-I convinced the manager to let me take a look, and I asked the girls about the five men missing-

-How did you know they were missing anyway?- Sam inquired

-They're all important people, sort to speak- Andrea replied-and I've heard girls in my shop talking about it before Anthony's case and well, I did some research…-

-And you came up with this?- Danielle held the folder up-you're nuts. This is dangerous. For all you know this could be some kind of psycho who hunted men in strip clubs- she was fuming, they knew that, but it was hard to stop her too-Hell, even one of the girls could've done it!-

-Hey, I talked to them carefully!- Andrea defended-I told them I wanted to work there, and they spilled the beans easily. Those men are really important people, Danielle, and we've gotta find them-

-How the hell do you know if it's the same thing, uh?- Emma snapped, standing up and glaring at Andrea-your brother could be bein' held hostage by a human psycho, and yet, instead of tellin' the police, you called us-

-I thought you'd handle it better-

-What if there's nothin' to handle?- Emma retorted-what if we're seriously dealin' with a serial killer or somethin'? Then we're as fucked as you, 'cause we know shit about that kinda stuffs-

-I know…- Andrea lowered her head in a tired gesture-but trust me if I say that I feel something wrong about the whole thing. The fact that those guys were all CEOs from important companies and that nobody found anything in the last two weeks, and the families didn't receive any calls from the so called kidnappers, I think it's something-

-All CEOs?- Dean questioned- what kinda place is it? And then, why grab Anthony? He was just a photographer-

-No, he's the best in L.A- Danielle corrected him-but it doesn't mean she's right- she pointed to Andrea and sighed-Look, I love you, Andy, you know I do, but this is crazy-

-Dani, what in your life isn't?- Andrea shot back, thinking about Dean's earlier question she added-the place is one of the best, which means most private places in Beverly Hills. Men with much to lose go there to have fun, we're talking about some serious VIP passes here- Andrea sighed- Look, I only ask for you to search it a bit, and if you don't find anything, well, then I'll call the cops-

-You promise?- Danielle asked, looking serious

-Scout word- Andrea replied

-Fine then- she cursed under her breath and looked at Emma-we've got a strip club to crush in- she turned to Dean, who, of course, had a smirk on his face-and you don't get to do the interviews with the naked chicks- she told him, smiling evilly. Dean pouted and he honestly looked kinda shocked at her words.

-Tell me again, why we're doin' this?- Emma complained. Danielle sighed, and glared at her, one more time

-Stop bitchin', and let's find Tony-

-Fine…- she murmured-but these blonde bimbos don't seem to know much-

-Careful who you call a blonde bimbo, blackie- Danielle smirked. They'd been talking to the girls in the strip club for maybe an hour, or more. And the fact that none of them was saying anything helpful annoyed them a bit.

-Maybe you should ask Priscilla- one of the girls told them-if you two wanna work here, she's the one you've gotta talk to. She knows who comes here, sometimes even by name-

-Thank you, Lucy- Danielle smiled at the girl dressed in a navy costume and began to walk towards Priscilla's office.

-Remember to keep the story, we're sisters, and if anyone asks, your name is Cathy, okay? And I'm Sasha-

-No problem- Emma nodded-but they're gonna know those are fake names, it's pretty obvious-

-Let them ask, you'd be amazed at how stupid people really are- She knocked on Priscilla's door and after a few seconds, they heard a high female voice answering

-One minute please!- she yelled from the inside, though with an educated and polite tone. A minute later, the door opened.

-Hello- a brunette, tall, in her early thirties, woman greeted them-how can I help you, girls?- she was dressed in a blue tight dress, with black classic heels. No doubt this woman was the owner of the place, or something as important. Danielle and Emma put on their best smiles for her

-Hi, my name is Sasha - Danielle introduced-this is my sister Cathy- she gestured to Emma-and we'd like to know if you're interested in hirin' us- she let her southern drawl flooded freely, for the sake of the cover story. Priscilla studied them from head to toe, and nodded in satisfaction

-I think we can manage an agreement- she said with a confident grin. She stretched her hand for them to take-I'm Priscilla, please, come in- she moved from the door and the girls walked in.

-Take a seat- Priscilla walked around a big desk and sat on a nice looking chair. Danielle and Emma sat in front of her-So, tell me girls, what brings you here?-

-Well- Emma began-we're from Lafayette, we're stayin' in our aunt's house, but we'd like to rent a place on our own soon-

-I see…- Priscilla nodded and then smiled at them-okay, girls, I think we can manage something. In fact, today we have a special theme night-

-Yeah? What theme?- Danielle was internally scowling and cursing. She hated thematic things, any thematic thing, she loathed. But she grinned sweetly at Priscilla. If they wanted to find Anthony, that was one sure way.

-It's fantasy night- Priscilla replied, her voice high and enthusiastic-if you girls are willing, we can set a time for you right now-

Emma and Danielle shared a look and nodded

-Tell us what we've gotta dress, and when we've gotta come- Emma told her

They weren't sure what fantasy meant, but as they saw their costumes, they understood pretty fast.

-I call devil, I hate white fluffy stuff- Emma called when they arrived that night at the strip club

-Ugh… I hate this…I hate it, hate it, hate it. If we don't find Tony, I'm gonna kill Andy-

-I'll help- Emma offered and Danielle groaned, picking up her angel costume. It was a tiny barely-there boy shorts with white tulle, a white bra and what she hated the most, two stupid looking wings. Yes, wings! Danielle cursed everyone on the entire world that night, including Anthony for being an idiot and going missing.

-It's gonna look good on you- Emma commented, smirking

-Bite me- Danielle went to the dresser and began to changed her clothes, getting ready for the show. Since they were new, they were supposed to close the show. Emma grabbed her she-devil costume and smiled at it. It was good, high red boots, a red bra with a red leather skirt and top. But she loved the tiny red horns more than anything. It was so cheesy she wanted to kill herself.

-Could you give me a hand with the hair? It's drivin' me nuts!- Danielle yelled from her dresser

-Comin'!- Emma walked in and her cousin was already in the angel costume, and was fighting with her hair to get them in curls. She couldn't help but laugh. Danielle, who was a model most of her life, was having trouble doing her hair. Well, there's a first time for everything.

-Here, I've got it- Emma took her hand away and began to model her curls with the white halo that was supposed to go on her head. Twenty minutes later, she was done.

-There, you look like an angel slut- Emma said with a smile. The other girls were also getting ready, a few of them were now on stage.

-You told the guys, right?- Danielle asked as she got up and fixed her clothes

-Oh, yeah, they wouldn't miss it-Emma replied with a smirk, which made Danielle groan

-I'm gonna kill Anthony myself when we find him- she muttered. Priscilla walked in right then, wearing a long burgundy dress and match heels. Her dark chocolate hair was up, revealing her beautiful face. But Priscilla was there to handle the crowd, not play with it. She was the one on charge of business, and she took her job very seriously, or so Emma and Danielle discovered in their little time there.

-Cathy, Sasha!- Priscilla called, a smile on her lips-you look gorgeous- she complimented-and I want to ask you a favor- her expression turned serious the minute she spoke those words

-Yes, Priscilla, of course- Danielle kindness was as much a costume as the clothes she was wearing. For some reason she couldn't figure out, she didn't like Priscilla, something about her was wrong.

-We have two very special guests tonight- she said with a soft tone-I want them to have your fully attention through the show, and afterwards-

-But that's not what we do- Emma told her, defensively

-No, and I'm not suggesting you have to. You are just going to let them buy you girls a few drinks, and if possible, convince them to come back-

-What for?-

-They're very important people, and I want them satisfied and spending money in my club for as long as possible. They're not from this country, and I want them to take a nice memory from the United States when they leave-

Emma and Danielle looked at each other confused. Who the hell were these guys, and why the hell were them so important?

-We'll do it- Emma said-you'll just have to show 'em to us-

-I'm gonna tell the girls to point them at you when you go out- Priscilla promised and smiled at them-thank you girls, you're already doing so much better than others in the business- she nodded in a polite gesture and disappeared.

-I don't like this- Danielle admitted-why we? Is she after the whole missin' guys thing?-

-I don't know- Emma answered honestly-But I guess we'll find out- she grabbed her cousin's arm when their song began and the voice from the host told the clients who they were going to see

-C'mon, Warrant is waitin' for us- they had required the song "Cherry pie" and that was what they heard.

The place was dark when they walked on stage. The song was getting to the part they were going to dance, so they nodded to each other in a supporting gesture and began to do their thing. When they introduced themselves to the public, there were cheers and whistles. Danielle body froze when she saw Sam and Dean on the first seats, beer in hand and pretty much enjoying the show.

-Dani!- Emma hissed to her cousin. Danielle nodded and began to move to the sound of the music. A waitress caught her attention in the middle of the song and suggestively pointed at Dean and Sam. Danielle mind went into over drive. They were the special guests? What the hell have they done?

The girls' movements were something else. Dean smirked as the waitress brushed her arm over his shoulder and smiled at him. He threw a look at Sam and smirked again. Little brother was enjoying himself! Who could've known, that righteous little Sammy was into that kinda stuff? Maybe being with Emma changed him…

Dean caught Danielle's gaze and she grinned at him. They were paying special attention to them, he didn't know why. Might have something to do with the fact that he told the owner they were diplomatic that were there for a few days, and were looking forward to spend a nice time in America. His British accent was something to work on, but Sam pulled it off pretty well. Maybe she thought they were from Australia instead than England, and that was fine for him.

When another waitress brushed his shoulder again, he ignored her. He was too focused on Danielle's movements. She was dancing like a sex mermaid in front of him, and he felt himself getting harder and harder in his classy slacks. He figured that if important business men were disappearing from that place, they might as well pass as bait, it'd be easier that way. His mind was once again sidetracked by Danielle's body moving really close to him. She lowered her head and then brought it back up, her blonde curls bouncing and making her face look more beautiful than ever. He was so glad to have her back.

He felt himself tighten in his trousers when she got closer and closer to the stripping pole. In a swift movement, she hooked her long, luscious legs on the pole and spun around it, like a professional. Man, the things that girl could do. She kept surprising him every single day. But when Emma walked to her and they began to move together, it was almost too much. Luckily, or unfortunately, it didn't last long.

-Cathy and Sasha, the new special treats from "Paradise", now I wanna hear that welcome for these two beautiful girls!- the host cheered. Everyone clapped their hands for them and the girls smiled in gratitude, going back stage.

-You did amazing, girls- Priscilla congratulated them-now, I want you to change and go get those two nice looking men-

-Yes, Priscilla- They both nodded and began to get out of their costumes.

-Nice moves, sis- Emma teased-I'd love to know if you use them in the bedroom, or will Dean be more willin' to try different things now?- Danielle chuckled at her joke

-I bet he's gonna buy a strippin' pole any freakin' day- she shook her head and dressed in a tight leather short and a bright looking red bra, with high black boots. Emma wore a black skirt with dark blue top and high heels.

-Oh, Dexter's gonna love this- she played with her bellybutton piercing and Danielle smirked

-Let's go get 'em- she walked out and Dean immediately locked eyes with her. Emma was close behind her, going to Sam's side.

-Hello- she purred in Dean's ear, grabbing his hand seductively-I'm Sasha-

-Hey there, gorgeous- he greeted-I'm Mick, and it's a pleasure-

-The pleasure is all mine- she said in a sexy voice that Dean was finding hard to stand without taking her right there

-Why don't you sit with me, I'm sure my brother is well entertained now- he threw a glance Sam's way, who was very busy flirting with Emma to notice anything else

-Thank you- Danielle took a seat next to him and he called the waitress. The whole "strangers" thing was working too well.

-I'd like a bottle of champagne, please- he demanded with a soft smile. Danielle smirked but hid behind her hair. The waitress walked away and Dean leaned in closer to her

-Relax, baby- he whispered in her ear-Mick Brosman is inviting-

-Mick Brosman?- Danielle scoffed-Hell, Sasha and Mick, we sound like a porno movie- Dean pulled away and laughed, though his chuckle echoed in her head. It was a surreal moment, and, for some reason, she had the feeling that it was going to get complicated. Things they did always got complicated; it was karma, or, luck, who knew?

-I have to say- he said in a bad English accent-I preferred you as an angel- he grinned that handsome, earth- shattering grin of his and Danielle just stared at him for a moment. That was what she loved about working with him. In all those years she hunted with Dean alone, she was pretty happy, the guy was the best, and he was a lot of fun too. Living proof of that was where they were sitting that night.

-You'll get your chance again- she purred, running a hand over his clothed arm seductively- if you're a good boy- she added with an evil smile. Dean swallowed hard and tried to glare at her

-You're mean- he murmured

-No- she made a perfect "O" with her mouth-I'm just a little angel- she knew how to press his buttons, that was for sure.

-Here is your champagne, sir- the waitress told him, she left the bottle and two cups on the table and winked at Danielle. Strippers sure were loyal, though people might think otherwise. Dean opened the bottle of champagne in a show off his strength, and then poured the bubbling liquid in the two cups. He handed one to Danielle

-For us- he cheered. Danielle could see Priscilla watching them, and threw a worried look at Emma. But her cousin was doing just fine. They had ordered a few drinks, instead of an ostentatious bottle of champagne, but they seemed fairly attracted. Not nearly as attracted as they were in real life, but they were good actors.

-For us, Mick- Danielle cheered with him. They toasted and drank their drinks happily. Priscilla smiled satisfied from the bar. And that made Danielle a little uneasy. What was the lady thinking?

A few hours later, they were still making things look interesting. Both girls were holding their ground, not harassing the boys, but looking elegantly interested and willing. That was the key, Priscilla knew it. And she also knew those girls were hiding something. They might have been from a small town in Louisiana, but they had experience, somewhere or another. And they were so graceful and beautiful. She smiled at herself. They were the perfect bait, and they seemed sure and adventurous. She only had to get them to cooperate with her; surely, the rewards will be spectacular.

Taking the last sip of her white wine, Priscilla fixed her dress and walked to Sasha's table. She had the man already picked, and that one, Mick, seemed more her type than the other one.

-Greetings, gentleman, lady- she said with a polite voice-I hope you're enjoying yourself tonight, sir- she directed that comment straight to Dean, who put a hand on Danielle's thigh, sending a very straightforward message, which Priscilla took gladly.

-Better than ever- he replied. She smiled at him and then turned to Danielle

-Sasha, darling, I need to speak to you, if you don't mind, a few moments alone, sir-

-Not at all- Dean, again, faked his horrible accent- I'll be waiting for her-Danielle stood up and followed Priscilla to her office, not before sending Emma a few warning glances. Maybe that was the lead they were waiting for.

-Sasha, dear, the night is almost over- Priscilla told her-but I'd like you to do some arrangements-

-What kind of arrangements?- Danielle asked, suspicious

-I want you to settle a date with Mr. Brosman tomorrow night, tell him you'll be waiting for him-

-And I will? What for?-

-That's a story for another day- she said with a smile-I'll talk to you tomorrow, it's been a long night, you just began working here- Priscilla got closer to Danielle and caressed her face softly-You did a great job, dear, great job- she complimented. Danielle nodded, not knowing what else to do

-Thanks, so, I talk to him and can I go then?-

-Yes, dear. Please, tell your sister she's free to go too, and here- she took a few bills from her purse and handed them to Danielle-half is yours, half is your sister's, you earn it-Danielle looked at the money and gasped

-Priscilla, that's 2000 dollars- She said, shocked. Priscilla chuckled once, amused

-Yeas, dear- she replied-well, you'll learn that here, business if everything, and we like to keep our girls happy-

-Thank you-

-Don't mention it. You girls earn it- Danielle nodded and walked back to Dean in a daze.

-Baby, are you okay?- he asked in a low voice, his expression worried

-Sure, I'm awesome- Danielle answered. She showed him the money Priscilla had given her without being noticed-if I knew bein' a stripper was this well paid, I wouldn't have bothered with modelin'-

-Two thousand dollars just for one night?- Dean inquired-is that normal?-Danielle shrugged

-Who knows? But I'm not complainin'- She sighed-and half is for Em-she paused and tilted her head-or should I say Cathy?-

-Are you sure this is wise?- Dean questioned-There's something wrong here, I can smell it-

-You're probably smellin' the alcohol you drank- Danielle joked-but yeah, there's somethin' wrong here. Priscilla told me to set a date for tomorrow with you-

-Why?-

-I honestly don't know- she replied-but you will be here tomorrow night and we'll see what's up-

-What about Sam?-

-Nah, she's got her eyes on you- Dean smirked

-Well, I don't blame her-He said with a smug tone. Danielle chuckled and shook her head

-Whatever. Now, leave, I'm takin' Em away and I'll see you at the house-

-Alright- he got up and leaned in to kiss Danielle, who stopped him

-Be careful, we don't want them too suspicious- She murmured. Dean sighed and nodded

-See you tomorrow, darling- he kissed her hand and put on his over coat. What for? It wasn't that cold anyway, Danielle thought.

Danielle sat down until Sam left too, and then she approached Emma

-Ready to go, sis?- she asked, keeping their cover story up

-As I'm ever gonna be- Emma replied, walking with her to their dressers

-Oh, before I forget- she handed Emma her part of the money- Priscilla gave me this, is our pay check for tonight-

-One thousand dollars? I didn't sleep with anybody!- Danielle laughed

-I think she knows that-

-Oh, man! This sucks! We could've made so much money here! Stupid Tony!-

-Shh, be quiet, they might hear- Danielle hissed

-Yeah, yeah, whatever-

-Madame?- A short, blonde and beautiful girl asked, walking inside Priscilla's office

-Yes, Brandy, you found what we were looking for?- she lowered her glasses and stared at the girl intently

-Yes, Madame-

-Are you positive it's them?-

-Yes, Madame- Priscilla nodded and gave her a polite smile

-Thank you, Brandy, that'd be all- The short blonde girl left the office, pleased with herself for making the boss happy.

Priscilla closed the book she was reading and turned to the monitors under her desk. She saw the new girls changing and grinned evilly, her eyes turning their original color, black. The plan was coming smoothly, and, if she was lucky, she'd have Michael's vessel at her will by tomorrow night. And Lucifer's too, if things were completely great. Priscilla congratulated herself in her mind, taking Anthony Cooper had been a good idea. Too bad young Danielle still had a few things to learn, like how to hide your tracks if you have a normal cover life.

-Jesus fuckin' Christ! It's rainin' bullets here, for fuck's sakes!- Emma complained. She covered her head with her jacket as they ran to the Camaro.

-I fuckin' hate the rain!- Danielle whined as she jumped inside her car, slamming the door behind her. Emma got in too and shook the water from her hair like a dog

-Let's go eat, I'm starvin'- she said

-Yeah, and my back is killin' me! I couldn't ve a stripper for long, it tires me-

-You're out of practice-Emma teased, putting on some music

-Am not! I'm a hunter, not a slut!- she replied, smacking her arm-besides, I showed off in the pole, darlin'-

-Right…- Emma nodded-we've got ourselves a slutty little angel- she laughed-Dean should be so proud of you!-

-Shut up!- Danielle told her, chuckling-man, this is getting' weird. You saw how Priscilla was eyein' the guys? Like they were somethin' to eat-

-To her they probably are- Emma commented-but I'm curious, what does she want with Dean? I mean, why is she doin' that? If she was the kidnapper, she would've taken him tonight-

-I don't know…- Danielle admitted-but somethin' about her doesn't fit. She paid us two thousand dollars for one night, one show, and for entertainin' two guys, that for all she knew, were nobody to us-

-Yeah, that is definitely weird- Emma agreed-but we've got no idea how she or whoever did this lurked the previous victims. If she's the one behind all this, then she has a pretty good way of handlin' it- she sighed, resting her head against the seat-but she's not doin' it, she can't. She sent you after him, she didn't get him herself, doesn't that mean somethin'?-

-I thought about it too- Danielle said-and it's strange. Unless, she has a secret agenda-

-Like what?-

-No idea- Danielle told her and she sighed-but I guess we'll find out? I hope we're not getting' ourselves in the middle of a fuckin' trap-

-Yeah, that'd be nice for once- Emma nodded

Twenty minutes and a lot of curses later, they finally arrived at Anthony's house, where they were staying.

-Is that the Impala?- Emma asked, trying to see past the blinding rain

-Yeah, why are you so surprise?-

-'Cause I see light in the car- Emma replied-why aren't they inside? It's a fuckin' horrible weather to spend time in the car-

-That's a good question- Danielle maneuvered the car into the garage and killed the engine-I'm gonna talk to them, you go ahead and open the door for us, would ya?-

-No problem- Emma nodded and took the keys her cousin gave her. She jumped out of the car and ran towards the house, avoiding being even wetter than she already was. She was greeted by a happy Tyson on the door and she kept it opened so the guys could get in while she patted his head.

Danielle knocked on the window glass on the driver's seat and almost made Dean jump out of his skin. He rolled it and looked at Danielle kinda relieved

-What the hell are you guys doin' here?- She asked, hood up to cover her already ruined curls

-We had problems with your dog- Dean admitted-he wouldn't let us in- Danielle stared at him for a few seconds and then started to laugh

-Are you serious? That lovely puppy didn't let you in?- she mocked

-Lovely puppy? He almost ate me!- Dean complained

-Almost ate you? Grow a pair, Dean, he's harmless- Danielle shook her head and backed away a bit-Okay, now Emma's got him, so, do you mind getting' in? Or you prefer to sleep in the car?-

-Let's go- Sam rushed to get out and ran to Emma's side. Dean followed after and locked the Impala

-I can't believe my dog intimidates you- Danielle commented, a smirk on her lips

-Ha ha, yeah, right, the big bad dog scares me, okay? He's one huge beast!-

-Huge beast? He's a sweet animal! He never hurt anyone-

-Oh, but he was gonna-

-I'd love to see that- Danielle muttered-anyway, didn't you think about callin' Andy?-

-She's at her house, called Sam a few hours ago, told us she left a key near the door for us to get in-

-But since you're such a wuss, you didn't-

-I'm not a wuss! Your dog's scary!-

-My dog is not scary! And he only is a little moody when I'm threatened-

-Well, he threatened me alright- he murmured under his breath-now can we please go in? I'm freezing here-

-Yes, sure sweetie, I'm gonna prepare you a nice hot bath and then I'll put you to bed with your favorite teddy bear- she joked, chuckling as she wiggled out of his reach as he wanted to retaliate. Walking to Emma's and Sam's side, she called for Tyson

-Here, boy!- she shouted-come to momma, baby!- Emma let go of the dog and Tyson ran straight to Danielle, knocking her over and licking her face in a loving gesture

-That's my good boy!- she complimented, patting his head and back-I missed you! Yes, momma loves you, baby, and I'm not goin' away again, you're comin' with me- she whispered in his ear while Dean watched them in annoyance

-Okay, enough love for today, I'm starvin' Dani!- Emma hurried-Come here, Ty!- she whistled and the dog jumped from Danielle to her side. She patted the dog's head and walked inside

-Let's see what we've got to eat, okay?- she said, probably to Tyson. Danielle got up from the floor and frowned when she saw her dirty clothes, then she just shrugged, sure it could've been worse

-Let's get me fed, I'm famished- she walked past the boys and winked at them.

-This kitchen is fuckin' empty!- Emma complained, searching the entire fridge and cupboards-he's got a lemon, two eggs and an old carton of milk, that's it! How does he manage to stay alive?-

-Let me see- Danielle made her way through the kitchen, not finding much, so she went to the pantry to look for the items she would need for quick sandwiches. She got bread, tomatoes, tuna, lettuce, onions, pickles and ketchup. She brought them to the kitchen and began to make the sandwiches in the table

-Oh, my God, I love you!- Emma exclaimed when she saw her. Tyson whined behind her-Oh, don't worry, we'll get you somethin' too- he barked like he understood what she was saying, making Dean and Sam's eyes widen in surprise. Emma smiled and walked over to a cupboard hidden close to the door, and got him some doggy crackers.

-Here, Scooby doo- she tossed it in the air and Tyson took it in his mouth, standing in two legs and then going back to all fours. Emma smirked at the boys' expressions-I guess you haven't seen the magic this dog can work, uh?- Emma asked rhetorically, making Danielle laugh

-Yeah, you know, Emma actually gave him to me when my mom passed?- Danielle smiled sadly at her cousin-best gift ever-

-So he's not a puppy then…- Dean commented. The fact that he didn't know when her mother died bothered him in a weird way.

-He's almost 7 years old- Emma answered, earning a dirty look from Danielle. She held up her hands in a "what did I do?" gesture. Dean caught it. She didn't want him to know that. He shared a look with Sam. He probably actually knew what had happened with Danielle's mom, and according to his new discoveries, everything pointed to the fact that she died close to the time they split up. Meaning, that maybe, Danielle had a good reason for leaving.

The room went quiet then. Emma scowled; she sure knew how to shut up an entire room. She chose to help her cousin with the food instead of talking

-Dexter, you might wanna change those clothes before you get a nasty pneumonia- she told Sam. The two brothers nodded, before getting up and going upstairs to change. Tyson stayed with the girls, since they had the food.

-I'm sorry, Dani- Emma said softly- I don't know what I did wrong, but I'm keepin' my mouth shut for now- Danielle grinned but it didn't touch her eyes

-It's not your fault- She replied, finishing the last sandwich-it's mine, for not bein' honest with Dean-

-It must be a pain in the ass, he not knowin' those details-

-Details, ha- she scoffed-yeah, Dean doesn't know much about what happened to me. I told him about Steven, then that my mom was a clairvoyant and that she was a witch too, but, apart from that, he's clueless-

-Why?-

-Why he's clueless?_

-Yeah, why don't you tell him?-

-I…- she paused, taking a deep breath-I don't like to talk about it- she said in a low voice. Emma nodded in sympathy.

-They didn't know me either- she spoke suddenly-you didn't tell them I existed-

-No, I didn't-

-Why not?-

-Because I wanted them as far from my life as possible-

-Why?

-What are you, two? Are you in the "why?" age?-

-Danielle…-

-Alright…- she sighed- I didn't tell them because, when I met Dean, I didn't want him involve in anythin'. Mom was practicin' witchcraft and he was one straight forward hunter-

-I see…-

-Yeah….and then, when I met Sam, it was pointless spillin' my life to him. Dean was dead, and I barely knew the kid. I told him about Steven, 'cause he helped me kill him-

-But not one word about Juliet?- Danielle shook her head in denial. Emma nodded

-I understand- she said-and, again, I'm sorry for havin' such a big mouth-

-It's alright-

-Hey, can I ask you a question?- Dean let out when they were upstairs, looking for something to wear. Sam looked at him warily but nodded. Dean was with his back to him, avoiding any show of emotion

-Did you, um, you know, did Dani ever tell you about her mom?- Sam sighed. Even if he knew how hard it was for Dean to face those kinds of situations, he still thought that it was better if he asked her that question.

-Look, man, it's not my place to be, okay?- he hurried to say-and besides thinking you should talk to her, I don't know anything. She never spoke about Juliet, only that she was dead, and that she was a witch, I don't know much more-

-Thanks- Dean said, honestly-I just, I think it's hard for her, and…well, I don't wanna push her-

-Maybe you have to- Sam suggested, picking a gray T shirt and a pair of clean jeans-Look, when we find Anthony, you should ask her, if she doesn't wanna talk, well then, too bad-

-Yeah…you're probably right- Dean nodded and picked her own clothes-okay, I'm gonna head for her room, see you downstairs

-See you- Sam watched his brother walk away and sighed again. They were one messed up foursome.

After eating, they all went to sleep, or so was the task. In Danielle's room, Dean was already dreaming of strippers and beaches, while Danielle was sitting in the couch in front of the window, studying the case. She had a coffee mug in hand, and sometimes, she sighed, and looked through the window, to the yard, where the pool was beginning to shine with the first sun light. She read the men's files over and over again. And yet, she couldn't find a damn thing to tie them to that strip club. There were five, not considering Anthony, men that used to go to that strip club often. Now, what did that mean? Besides they had a pervert sense of enjoyment. And what about Anthony? It was the first time he went, and yet, whoever or whatever took those five men, took him too.

Danielle sighed again and leaned against the window glass. She tried to find something weird in the club, if any of the girls had a criminal record, for example. But nothing. She found nothing. She tried to think about it logically, analyze it from every perspective. But she was lost. Mostly because her brain kept telling her that this might not be something supernatural, ergo, they had a problem. But, if it was something supernatural, what could it be?

She grabbed her laptop and opened it, staring at the screen. She needed to find something that would be a good suspect for the case. Something that fed or lived on men? That didn't make sense. There was no such thing. But again, they didn't have the whole truth. She needed Emma's help. So, she got up and went to her cousin's room. The room she was sharing with Sam, of course. She knocked, and a minute later, Emma opened it, wearing a long flannel shirt that sure belonged to Sam.

-What?- she groaned-it's early, I'm snappy when you wake me up like this, what is it?-

-I need you to hack into the strip club records-

-What?- that woke her up a little bit-what for?-

-I want to see the cameras, see which girls those men liked-

-What are you thinkin'?-

-I don't know yet, but I need your help-

-Fine…- Emma whined-give me two minutes- she disappeared into the bedroom and, exactly two minutes later she came back, dressed in a black jean and a white top. She also was carrying her laptop. The two of them went downstairs and set to work.

-We're lookin' at it wrong- Emma said after a few hours of researching and hacking the club's site-the girls that were with those men, were different, every time. And, they never once left with any of them-

-So it's not the girls-

-No, I think it's somethin' else-

-Like what?-

-I think they're doin' the job for someone else- Danielle raised her eyebrows

-Who?-

-My best guess? Priscilla-

-What does she want with them?-

-Who knows- Emma retorted-but the girls don't seem to be doin' it- She tilted the laptop so Danielle could see and played a scene from the club's security cameras-that is the first man who was kidnapped-

-Accordin' to us- Danielle corrected- he may be dead-

-Is a possibility- Emma agreed-that guy went there for a week, straight, and the night before her wife reported him missin', he never left the club- She played the exists of all the customers and employees, and, she was right, he never left. But there was someone else who never left.

-Where's Priscilla?-

-I think she lives there- Emma commented-I haven't found a camera that links her to any special part of the club, her office is off records-

-Is that normal?-

-I don't think so- Emma admitted-but if I can't get a picture of her anywhere, I'm gonna assume that she never leaves, which means she's in there all the time, and…- she paused, looking at something in the screen intently

-What?-

-I'm gonna need the blueprints from that building-

-Why?-

-If she never leaves, she's gotta be somewhere-

-Okay, why would Priscilla want those men?-

-Maybe we're lookin' at it wrong- Emma said

-Why? I checked the victims-

-Yeah, and what did they had in common?-

-They were all successful executives, who liked to play nasty with the strippers-

-They were also the hottest guys in there and the richest-

-That doesn't mean anythin'- Danielle defended-if someone wants one of those guys, why kidnap? You can have any of them just by the fact that they're there, blackmail-

-No- Emma shook her head-this is bigger than that- she grabbed her mug of coffee and took a sip-what kinda creature hunts men?-

-You want a list?- Danielle retorted-you have Lady in White, mermaid, pissed off spirit or pissed off demon, depends on the victim-

-Look at those guys- she ordered, and Danielle complied-what do they tell you?-

-Whoever took them, wants them for their looks and money?-

-They're successful; they share a type of personality-

-They're all narcissists-

-Exactly- Emma nodded-and they are a good specimen of mankind-

-They must be full of sexual energy…- Danielle muttered, typing something in her laptop. There she kept something close to a journal, with every data and info she needed on the creatures she encountered.

-I can't believe this…-

-What?- Emma left her laptop and moved to her cousin's side. She read the screen and the information Danielle was going through

-Succubus?- she asked, shocked

-It makes sense- Danielle said-she feeds on sexual energy, and those men are her perfect prey-

-Then those men are all dead?- there was fear in Emma's voice, fear that crawled her way to Danielle

-I don't know- she answered-I only met a few incubus, I don't know how the women works-

-But they're demons, vicious, sex crazy psychos-

-Yes-

-Then we've gotta hurry-

-You're nuts!- Dean was saying, well, yelling, more precisely, to Danielle-you're planning in going in there, half cocked, to face a freaking succubus?-

-We can handle ourselves, you know- Emma commented, nonchalantly

-You can do whatever you want- Dean snapped-but I'm not gonna let her go to get herself killed by that demon- They were all quiet for a minute, until Danielle finally had enough

-It doesn't depend if you want me to go or not, Dean- she told him seriously-I am goin', and there's nothin' you can do- he was about to protest, but she shut him up-tell me somethin'. If Sam was missin' and you knew how had him, what would you do?- That made Dean groan

-It's not the same!- he exclaimed as he started pacing across the living room

-Isn't it? I've know Tony longer then I've known you, he's the only one that was there when I needed support, to maintain my mother and her crazy things, he gave me a job, a career, that got me to where I am now- her tone caught a touchy edge at the end-I am not goin' to let him alone on this. I brought him into this world, and I'm gonna take him out-

-And I'm gonna help her- Emma added-Dani, I've got a few nice spells we can use against the bitch- she said with a cheery tone

-That's it!- Dean shouted-that is it! Are you freaking insane, Danielle?- he asked, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her a bit-you're walkin' straight into a trap, and you know it- Danielle stared at him with cold eyes, her usual ocean blue turned to ice, and shook is hands from her

-I know what I'm doin'- she said calmly-and if you don't wanna show up, don't do it, I can manage myself without you, I've been doin' it for a long time, Dean, a long time-

Danielle turned around and went upstairs, still calmed and focused. Emma followed right behind her, while Dean was looking for the best thing to punch. She was insane. She didn't know what she was doing, and she was insane. She was going to get herself killed! Again. And, man, didn't she care at all about him? About the people she left behind when she died? This was ridiculous. Never in his entire life was he afraid of anything, but at the mention of losing the woman he loved the most in the world, he flinched. He just couldn't leave her alone. Even if her plan was nuts, he had to help her.

-Damn her!- he cursed under his breath, making Sam raise his eyebrows

-Damn who?- he inquired, though he knew the answer

-Damn Danielle, damn her for all her stupid plans and her stupid bravery and her stupid loyalty!- now he did hit the wall, making as tiny piece of it fall

-You're going, aren't you?- Sam questioned, trying to hide his smile

-Oh, yes, I couldn't miss the succubus fun!- he retorted sarcastically, making his brother smile lightly.

-If is any consolation, I've got your back- he offered, before walking to the kitchen, leaving Dean alone.

-Are you ready yet?- Emma asked from the other side of Danielle's bathroom door.

-Almost- Danielle answered, her voice had an edge, that Emma quickly understood. She felt bad for fighting with Dean, of course. Emma couldn't actually understand the mechanics of a relationship, but she knew sometimes couples fight when they really don't mean to. Which was stupid from her point of view, of course. She sighed, and stood in front of the closet mirror, checking herself out. She was wearing special clothes for the occasion. They needed to pull it off the best they could, Anthony's life was on stake. She fixed her leather pants and red tank top, checked her gun and knife, along with a few nice things she had for the spell, and smiled. They were going to nail that bitch and get Anthony back, even if it was the last thing they did.

Emma sighed again, annoyed at her own melodrama. She put on her leather jacket and waited, a bit impatiently, for Danielle to come out of the bathroom. Two minutes and about a hundred curses later, Danielle finally walked out. When her cousin saw her, she whistled in appreciation.

-Well, don't you look hot there, Sasha?- she joked, nodding. Danielle smirked and shrugged

-I do what I can- she replied. She shook her long blonde hair from her face and tried to look at herself objectively. She thought she looked pretty damn good. The black jeans with the high boots, along with the deep purple top, absolutely suited her. She grimaced, thinking about Dean's reaction to the outfit. Then she sighed. It didn't really matter; she had made up her mind on that. If he didn't want to help, then she and Emma could do it alone just fine. Honestly, she was a bit upset for the whole thing, but she had her priorities right, saving Anthony from that vicious bitch succubus was the first thing on her list.

-Let's roll it, sis- Danielle said and Emma nodded. When they reached the living room, the sight in front of them shocked them a bit. There they were, the Winchester brothers, dressed like they were going to a freaking wedding, or one of those Snoop Dog parties. Emma was the first one to recover from the surprise.

-Are you two mafia or somethin'?- she asked, eyeing them up and down. Sam smirked but Dean did her best to ignore her.

-We're your usual costumers; Miss Catherine- Emma chuckled and shook her head

-No! Not Catherine, just, Cathy- she corrected- it sounds so Wuthering Heights…- she added under her breath

-I thought you were against the idea of goin'- Danielle commented, directing her sentence to Dean, of course.

-What can I say? I'm a sucker for danger- he said sarcastically. Danielle sighed but otherwise let it go.

-Okay, we're leavin', see you around ten?-

-Ten it is- Sam answered. The girls grabbed their purses and left. No goodbyes, nothing. Dean sighed in annoyance. He had some damage control to do when this was over. He honestly didn't want to fuck things up with her, he had done that many times before, and it wasn't something he wished to repeat.

-C'mon, I've got a few knives to sharpen- Sam told him, pushing him to the kitchen.

-The city looks sad, don't you think?- Emma murmured, lost in thoughts, looking through the window of Danielle's Camaro. Danielle sighed loudly. The sky was a strange color today, almost yellow after the storm, and it looked sad to her.

-It's like a warnin'…- she murmured to herself. She felt, in some part of her clairvoyant mind, that soon enough, she was going to have to face something bad. And the sky was giving her a warning.


	14. Chapter 14: You can leave your hat on

**A/N: Hi there! I'm sorry for the sooo late update, but it's been a crazy time for me. Good news are... I'll get a new computer next week for my birthday, and I'll be able to write whenever the hell I want. Meaning, the story is gonna be faster updated... XD**

**So, enjoy the chapter, I'm thinkin about makin them shorter, even I get tired of readin them**

**Song: You can leave your hat on- Joe Cocker**

It'd been a dark day in the City of Sin. Two men sat, beers in hand, in a large room, the lights of the Bellagio shining in the night. One was tall, raven black bright hair, in contrast with his dark green eyes. The other was shorter, skinner, and blond. His hands flashed across the keyboard of a very modern computer, what he was doing, the dark haired man didn't know.

A few minutes later, as the sun began to rise, a big black and gold dog walked into the room, his steps unusually quiet. He went straight to sit next to the man in the couch, the dark haired one.

-Hey, Rex- he murmured absentmindedly, rubbing the German shepherd's head. The dog leaned into his touch and relaxed, lying on the floor and falling asleep slowly. There were a few minutes of peaceful silence until the man with the computer yelped in surprise.

-Oh, Jared, you've gotta see this!- he said with laughter in his tone. The dark haired man got up, not at all happy to do so, and stood behind his friend, watching the computer screen. What he saw, he couldn't believe.

-I guess your kid is spreading her southern hospitality- the blond man smirked. Jared was still not breathing. He could've sworn the girl in the screen was his daughter, but that couldn't be possible, could it? A second later, he actually registered his friend's joke and hit him hard in the head.

-Shut the fuck up, Roy- he hissed, grabbing his cell phone quickly and flipping it open.

-Ouch, Jared, that hurt, you know?-

-Then try and not piss me off-

-Touchy, touchy…- Roy chuckled-you know, the girl's an adult, you should let her do whatever the hell she wants-

-You wanna keep breathin', Roy?- Jared asked menacingly, his southern drawl making him sound much more dangerous, and, unique- then shut up!-

-Alright, man- Roy held up his hands in surrender, and decided the best was not to mess with Jared. God only knew how protective and irrational he became when the topic of his daughter was brought into conversation.

Roy sighed, and closed the window of his computer. Too bad, it was one promising affair. No way he wanted to hook up with Jared's kid, but he sure as hell was willing to try one of her "colleagues". It was one fine club, according to his contact; the "Paradise" strip club was one of the most famous in L.A. For its discretion, as much as for its girls. They were supposed to be the best. And, if the pictures he saw were any indicator, they were pretty good.

On the other corner of the big hotel room, Jared was cursing out loud and closely resisted the urge to smash his phone against the wall. He had called her daughter's number ten times, with no answer. He was starting to think she was in trouble. And only he knew how much trouble she could get in.

"Damn it, girl!" he thought "I'm gonna have to go look for you myself, no? Fuck!" he closed his phone and took a deep breath. Roy wasn't paying any attention to him, but he should apologize for his behavior. "Oh, well, maybe later" he told himself. And then, he made his decision.

-Roy, I'm goin' to L.A- He said no hesitation in his tone. Roy turned around in his chair and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Damn, that girl must be in some deep, serious shit" he thought

-Okay- he replied-you're gonna need any money? Are you taking the Charger?-

-Yeah, I'll be fine- he dismissed, already struggling with his suitcase to fit the clothes in. When his daughter was involved, he could never be sure.

-Don't get into too much trouble- Roy begged, remembering last time he went to look for her and shuddering.

-Can't make any promises…- Jared murmured, and Roy sighed

-Fine, then, here- he got up from his chair and walked over to the safe in the room. He took a fairly high amount of money out of it and put it inside Jared's suitcase- And you've got my number on speed dial, right?- he smirked at his best friend and got a barely audible hiss in response to his cockiness. Roy patted Jared's back as a goodbye gesture-See you around man- he said

-Yeah, see ya- Jared smiled tightly and zipped his suitcase closed. With one last pat to Roy's shoulder and Rex's head, he left, muttering something about kids and never ending shit while he gripped his black Dodge Charger keys.

"Damn, Emmanuelle, I hope I'm really wrong about this" was his last thought before jumping into his intimidating car, throwing his suitcase on the passenger seat and starting the Charger with a loud roar that made him smile every time.

-Is it wise for us to park out here?- Emma asked, squinting her eyes from the bright light of the club. Danielle shrugged

-There's no other spot- she replied- and it'd be faster to find the car if we have to run like hell-

-That part is very true- Emma nodded and sighed-fine, let's get this over with- she picked her especially large bag and walked out, taking a deep breath before going inside the strip club. Danielle wasn't far behind her.

-Hello, girls- Priscilla greeted them by the entrance, smiling happily and looking amazingly classy in her short black dress that could make any other woman look like a whore

-Hi- both Sasha and Cathy responded, forcing smiles to their new boss

-Are we ready for tonight?- Priscilla asked, showing her teeth as she grinned

-Yes, ma'am- the both nodded their heads in unison

-Wonderful!- Priscilla clapped her hands together, far more excited than necessary and leaded them to the back of the club to get ready. When they were both inside, her eyes turned pitch black and she waved one of the other girls forward

-Yes, Madame?- the petite blonde asked

-Watch them- she ordered. The tiny woman nodded and for a split second, her eyes turned black too.

-You ready to rock, Sasha?- Emma said, wiggling her eyebrows in a teasing manner. Danielle shook her head and smiled just a bit. She finished putting her show outfit and checked herself in the mirror. Just out of habit. Emma walked behind her and smirked.

-We look good, sis- she commented, making Danielle laughed. They looked like real sisters, far more alike than they usually did. They both wore white shirts, and a black short skirt, with garnets and tights, and some really high heels. Their hair was up, in a sexy, hot secretary way, and covered. But the cherry in the cake was their matching underwear, white and black, but so, so damn innocent they were sure anyone who saw them was probably going to remember the show for the rest of the night, and possibly the rest of their lives.

-Everything's set, girls- Tom, the music guy told him. Danielle threw him a sideways glance and he went back to his job.

-What are we waitin' for?- Emma grabbed her cousin's arm as they made their way to the stage. Everything was dark, only the lights of the bar shining in the back. But even in the dark, Danielle saw Dean's masculine shape. She could know that beautiful body anywhere. And of course, next to him sat a very tall, very intimidating guy. Emma winked at her and they got ready, standing on either side of the stripping pole, hands resting lightly on it. But, to everyone's surprise, they were hiding behind an American blind. The public was able to distinguish their feminine silhouettes, but they couldn't see their actual bodies. It made them all shifted in their seats, excited.

When Sam and Dean walked inside the club, a weird feeling came over them, like they were about to face something really nasty. Dean stiffened, studying the place and committing everything to his memory, just in case. They were a few minutes earlier than they were supposed to, but that didn't stop Priscilla from very enthusiastically show them around.

When they finally made it to their table, Dean smiled at the older woman flirtingly, knowing that in all that mess, she played an important role. And, to be honest, for her age, she didn't look half bad. Priscilla moved her hair off her face, in a very explicit gesture, and made her way to the entrance, where she kept her place as hostess.

Dean sighed in relief. He didn't want to be near her anymore than strictly necessary, and that was becoming a lot more by the day. Sam ordered them two whiskies, on the rocks, and they waited for the girls to finally appear. They were the first one tonight. Dean was already for his second scotch when the light began to soften, and the public emerged into a community groan of approval.

Dean's groan was far away from it. He knew Danielle had prepared something awfully, _sexy_, for that special show, and he hated every minute of the anticipation that threatened to make him lose his already fragile coolness. Hundreds scenarios flashed through his mind, thinking about Danielle's favorite songs to use. But never, in his wildest dreams, he imagined she could do _that. _It was no big deal, and honestly, a little cliché, but it almost made him come right then. When he saw the American blinds covering the girls' bodies, he knew.

-Holy fuck!- he gasped, and looked at Sam, wide eyed. Sam's jaw seemed to be on the floor, but he quickly composed himself. But man, it was going to be one _hard_ night.

There was no presentation today. The speakers were quiet until the girls stood on stage, looking like a freaking oasis in the middle of the freaking desert. Both brothers hissed at the sight of their "clothes", even when they couldn't actually see them. The teasing made everything worse, but what really got them going was the shadow of the hats they were wearing. And as the song began, they couldn't help but smirk. The girls sure knew how to get a guy desperate for it.

The song started at the exact same time Danielle moved. Dean could tell it was her, her waist and hips were a little more rounded than Emma's. She was on the right, moving to the song like a pro. Slowly, Emma began moving too, teasing, both dancing around the strip pole and, very carefully, taking each other's clothes off. Dean and Sam's expression were priceless.

Behind the blind, Emma winked at Danielle yet again, reaching up to undo the top button of her shirt. Danielle got the idea quickly, and they began their sexy striptease. With the hats still on, they removed their shirts, all the while dancing around the pole and to the sound of the song. Danielle couldn't help get a little bit carried away. She really loved the stupid song after all.

-We deserve the fuckin' Oscar after this- Emma murmured, grinning smugly. Danielle nodded, making an extra teasing move on the pole. They were now on either side of it, like in the beginning. Danielle moved her hand to unzip her skirt, perfectly coordinated with Emma. And as soon as the skirts were gone, they heard an enthusiastic cheer from the audience and smiled. In only their black and white underwear, tights and hats, they made their way to the other side of the blind.

And when Dean thought his pants couldn't get any tighter, they did. The second he saw Danielle's perfect body in those ridiculously innocent white panties and bra, he almost came. The black hat and the high heels were not helping either. The guys around them cheered and whistled like crazy, making the girls smirk.

All of the sudden, two chairs appeared on stage. He didn't know where they came from, but they were there, and the girls were sitting on them. He prepared himself for what was to come. Always coordinated, they both lifted their right legs, and slowly but thorough, they slide the tights down their mile long legs. The move was amazingly erotic, and modest even. And again, the coordination of the two cousins never ceased to surprise Dean. Or Sam for that matter.

Once the tights were gone, the chairs were too. And the girls stood in the stage, in nothing but matched underwear and hats. Danielle was the first to tease. She turned around, giving her back to the public (and a very nice view too) and, with a fun smirk, she undid her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Emma let out a gasp of faked shock. She didn't turn; instead, she stood with her ocean sparkling blue eyes locked with Sam's. Danielle, who was now covering herself with her hands, did a wonderful job of taking her cousin's hat off, and putting it in front of her.

Again, the public cheered and whistled, but somehow softer. They knew the show was over. And so did the girls. Now was the time for the truth. They needed to find Anthony, and fast. The song ended and the girls waved their goodbyes, took the bills that were scattered all around the floor and went back stage.

-Hurry up- Danielle hissed at her cousin-we've gotta catch that succubus soon-

-Amen, sister- Emma agreed, already putting her previous outfit on. Five minutes later, they were ready to kick some ass.

-Where to?- Emma asked, trying to follow Danielle around the room.

-First, Priscilla's office- She answered- if there's somethin' off about her, it's gotta be in her office- Emma nodded as they made their way upstairs. The place was bigger than they had realized. Priscilla's office was the first door to the right, and, of course, it was locked.

-Unlockin' spell, Em?- Danielle inquired, cursing herself for not bringing her lock pick

-You bet- Emma replied, reciting a spell quickly after that. The door made a "click" sound and Danielle turned the handle. It opened, she smiled.

-If we run out of monsters to hunt, we could make a career out of this- she said, making Emma smirk.

The room was dark and it smelled off. Danielle wondered if they had missed that before. Her cousin seemed to read her mind

-Smell that?- she asked, nodding her head thoughtful- sulfur-

-Oh, shit- Danielle exclaimed

-Right here, by this door- Emma did the unlocking spell again and opened a door that led to a basement of some sorts.

-Careful, I don't like this- Danielle warned

-Me neither-they took one step at the time, slowly because of the lack of light. Finally, they made it downstairs.

-Ugh!- Emma almost screamed- I stepped on somethin' really, really nasty-

Danielle sighed and turned on the small flashlight she had. And what she saw made her gag.

-Is that…?- Emma was near hystericals- Is that a freakin' corpse?-

-Shhh! Shut up! We're gonna be succubus food!-

-Sorry- Emma apologized, though she was starting to freak out

-This is Thomas LeBlanc- Danielle said, examining the body clinically- The body mass is wrong, he was somehow sucked off his strength, literally-

-Succubus fun- Emma murmured

-And there- Danielle pointed her flashlight to another corner of the room- that's Julian Danvers-

-And Joseph Morrigan- Emma added, pointing to another corner

-Damn- Danielle sighed- they're all dead?-

-Hello?- came a voice not far behind them. Both turned around quickly, knives ready to attack

-Hello?- the voice repeated. It was male, and sounded tired, but Danielle could've sworn she recognized it

-Tony?- Danielle asked, a little unsure

-Dani?- the voice was definitely relieved- Dani, oh my God, thank you!-

-Tony!- Both girls ran to where the voice came from. He was chained to the wall, like a medieval prisoner.

-Well, succubus sure like their style, uh?- Emma commented sarcastically

-Oh, dear, you have no idea- said a woman from too close behind them. They spun around to see how Priscilla stood there, Sam and Dean on her flanks, looking really, really whipped by the evil bitch

-What'd you do to them?- Danielle hissed, leaving Anthony in Emma's care. Priscilla laughed delighted.

-Just a little fun- she replied, sucking on his index finger- Dear, you underestimated me- she cooed softly- these boys right here, are very special- she caressed Dean's cheek and Danielle groaned at the action. Priscilla smirked at her and turned her attention to Sam instead

-Like hell you will touch him- Emma growled. She set Anthony down and launched herself at the demon. Who didn't see it coming. Priscilla let out a surprise yell and tried to fought back, but Emma already had her under her binding spell.

-Doesn't look so good now, does it, bitch?- she hissed, straddling her waist to keep her down.

-Dani- she called- get the guys outta here, now!-

-Emma…-

-Just fuckin' do it!- she snapped-once they're away from the succubus, the effect of the compulsion is gone- And Danielle couldn't argue with that. She took Anthony out first, and then came back for Dean and Sam, who looked like zombies. Meanwhile, Emma was losing strength, fast.

-Hurry the fuck up, Dani- she cursed, holding her breath so the spell won't break. But it was wishful thinking. Priscilla smiled evilly, her eyes turning their natural black and she kicked Emma off her.

-Now, girl, you've got much to learn- she said in a singsong voice. Emma couldn't focus her sight, everything was dark. "Remember what Dad said" she told herself "follow the sounds, a clear noise is better than brilliant light". So she did as she was taught many years ago. She followed the sounds. First, she heard Priscilla's breathing, heavy, to her right. Then, for confirmation, her heels tickling on the concrete floor. Emma tried not to jump from the thought of being next to a dead body, and breathed through her mouth to avoid the smell.

-Here, kitty, kitty- Priscilla called- come to momma- her voice turned a deep growl as she said that.

-Here's your lioness, bitch- Danielle told her as she entered the room-play with someone your own size for a change- she defied. Priscilla turned around and it was the opportunity for Emma to act. She again jumped her, trapping her under her own body. Danielle did a binding spell quickly, and they'd finally got her.

-Time for a little exorcism?- Emma asked, exhausted

-Yeah- Danielle nodded and yelled-Sam, Dean, get your asses down here!-

-I was waiting for the signal, babe- Dean said as they walked in

-Yeah, yeah, less talkin', more exorcisin'- Danielle was already using the last of her energy, and her mind was starting to get fussy. She stumbled against the wall. Dean threw her a concerned look but she waved it off. Emma left Priscilla's side, making sure she was well restrained, and went to help her cousin.

-Hey, hey, darlin', I'm gonna get you outta here, okay?-Danielle tried to shake her head in denial but her eyes closed and she fell forward. Lucky Emma caught her in time.

-Get her out, Emma- Dean ordered through clenched teeth. He knew this was going to end badly for her, she wasn't ready to be a full on witch, not yet. And though he hated being succubus food, he knew they were gonna need Danielle in her best shape. Emma glanced at him for a second and didn't think it twice. She took a good hold on her cousin and helped her walked up the stairs and out of the basement.

-There, honey, easy…- she sat her on a chair and hoped for everything that was holy that they guys could manage without their binding spells. One look at Danielle and she knew she had to do something. But clairvoyants were not succubus; they couldn't just get energy from people. She needed a quiet corner, and her amethyst.

Emma fried her brain trying to come up with a solution. She ranked the place with her eyes and found an excellent spot. Taking the amethyst from her back pocket and Danielle's hand, she led them to the little dark corner behind the stage that no one had access to. Not even her, but that was the advantage of being a black belt in karate, a little flexibility is always involved.

-Fuck!- she hissed as she squeezed herself through a small space between walls, tearing a piece of her shirt on the process. And not that the shirt had lots of fabric to begin with. Emma helped Danielle stand as straight as she could, forgetting about the demon downstairs, or the show right next to her. She was going to help her cousin. Otherwise, they'll never hear the end of it, especially from Dean.

She took Danielle's hands in hers, the amethyst hanging from her index finger, and began the incantation her mother taught her long ago. She could feel the energy from the rain and the wind outside starting to channel through her. And she channeled it right to her cousin.

-C'mon, Dani, c'mon, girl, do it for me, take it- she murmured, eyes closed, breath coming in slow pants. She felt Danielle return the squeeze she was giving her and smiled. They could do this. Emma shut her eyes tightly and continued with the incantation and channeling.

A minute or two later, she was actually tired, while Danielle looked ten times better.

-Thanks- she whispered, blue eyes shining with warmth and care.

-Any time- she answered, and put her amethyst away- now, what'd you think we go back and help those two to get rid of the demon bitch?- Danielle let out a soft chuckle and nodded

-That's be ass kickin' good- she replied, smirking lightly now.

But what they found when they went back downstairs was not what they expected.

-What the…?- Emma's voice drowned with the loud thump that came when Priscilla threw Sam flying across the room.

-Goddamn it!- Danielle hissed, now really, really, pissed off. Dean was bleeding, unconscious on the floor, and that image was just disturbing.

-You just dig your own grave, bitch- Danielle told her seriously, a death glare illuminating her beautiful face. She looked at Emma for a second and nodded. They got this.

-Here, slut, come get me, someone your own size- Daniele taunted, waving her hands in the air to get the demon's attention. Priscilla turned her black eyes to her and Danielle took an involuntary step back. From the corner of her eye, she saw Emma moving towards Sam. And towards the demon-killing knife.

-You- Priscilla cooed, she sounded like she was absolutely crazy-you've been a very, very naughty girl, haven't you?- Danielle gasped in shock at her tone and gripped her dagger with her right hand. It couldn't kill a demon, but it could sure as hell harm her.

-I think your daddy was right- Priscilla said after a minute. The boys were still unconscious and Emma was still moving next to Sam. Danielle tensed at her words-he told us you were one of the kind, one of those tough little girls that thought she was the best- she laughed then, madly-he was right, indeed. You need to learn your place in the world; dear- she hissed and right then, launched herself at Danielle. Who was prepared, thank goodness, and stabbed her as soon as she had the chance. Priscilla cried out in pain, but of course, the dagger didn't do much damage.

-Emma, now!- she yelled, pushing Priscilla off her and against a wall. Again, she did her binding spell, but luckily, Emma came running right on time.

-Move- she commanded, and Danielle did as she was told. Emma studied the demon for a second, and smiled smugly.

-Witches always win, bitch- she said. The next thing she did was plunged the knife into Priscilla's chest, straight where her heart would be. The demon wrestled from the pain but died rather quickly.

Emma took the knife back, wiped it clean with Priscilla's dress and put it on her back pocket, precariously. She moved away from the dead demon and turned to her cousin.

-Let's get those two and get the fuck out- she said

-Yes, ma'am-

They took Dean out first, then Sam. It took them a few minutes, those guys were heavy. But finally, they made it to the Impala outside. Of course it didn't help that it was raining bullets.

-I'll clean up- Emma offered. She looked inside the Camaro, where Anthony had been the whole time, and sighed. She ran her gaze from the Impala, to the Camaro, and back. She had to get Anthony out of Danielle's car, and into the Impala.

-You take them, I'll take him- she shook her thumb towards her car and Danielle nodded.

-Hey, there, big guy- she greeted softly. She remembered how many times Anthony helped her and her cousin, he was really something special. Emma smiled lightly and put her hand on his shoulder-time to move, darlin'- she said

-What?- asked a very sleepy Anthony.

-I need you to move to the other car, so Dani can take you home- Emma explained, already helping him get out of the vehicle.

-Okay…- he seemed exhausted. Emma hold most of his weight as they walked, and once he was safely sat in the passenger's seat of the Impala and Emma closed the door, she let out a deep sigh of relief. Danielle smiled at her and Emma nodded, telling her to go. The car's engine roared to life, and Emma watched it leave, dark, in the even darker city.

-Okay, here we go- she spun around, and walked right back into the strip club, her shoulders squared in determination.

-Hey, Cathy!- Mike, the other host called- you've seen Priscilla?- he came walking to her, and as he saw her, he stopped, dead on his tracks

-What…?- he mumbled-what the hell happened?- Emma frowned, not understanding, and looked at herself. "Great" she thought sarcastically, her perfectly nice outfit was ruined, stained with blood, and who knew what else. Plus, she was still carrying Sam's knife.

Emma considered her possibilities. She knew a spell to erase someone's memory, but she would have to use it on more than one person. Or, she could wait for Danielle. "Yeah, like that's gonna happen" she told herself. So, spell it is.

-Mike, come here- she reached out and took his hand. She needed the physical contact for it to work better. She said the incantation in Latin, and was proud of herself. For a dead tongue, she was pretty good at it. Mike looked at her like he didn't recognize her, and Emma smiled. She wished she was able to compel the guy into ignoring her, but that was pushing her limits.

So, she left the guy and went downstairs. And it seemed that every goddamn time she did that, she found a nasty, very nasty surprise. Now, she found one of the show girls, she thought her name was Brandy or something.

The stairs crackled under her weight and the girl turned around. Emma gasped. Her eyes were midnight black.

-Fuck- Emma hissed, fisting the knife with her right hand and adopting a fighting stance.

-You!- the blonde hissed, dropping Priscilla's body, which she was holding, to the ground-you killed her!-

-Yeah, can't get the lady take my boy, sorry- She replied, her heart beating furiously on her chest. The blonde growled, and launched herself at her, in a very demon-way. And of course, Emma luckily saw it coming, just like she saw Priscilla before. She stabbed the blonde, but it was shallow, and not enough to kill her. Emma cursed out loud while the demon grabbed her side, grunting in pain. Blood was staining her white outfit, and Emma was already starting to lose her patience.

-Let's get this over with- she murmured, grabbing the knife firmly and throwing it across the room, hitting right into the blonde's chest.

-Oh, I'm good!- she cheered for herself and watched the demon dropped to the floor unceremoniously.

-Fuckin' demons…- Emma took the knife back. She was going to annoy Sam to no end to keep the knife. It was one useful weapon.

-Now…- she murmured-burn the place down? Or just the basement?- She shook her head- first, take the customers out- she went upstairs to where the fire alarm was and easily activated it. And well, she needed a real fire, right? So, after she was sure everyone was outside, she took a few bottles of vodka and tequila from the bar and sprayed the alcohol around the basement. She took a swing of vodka and gasped at the taste

-One more job finished- she chanted- kinda messy, but…- she took another swing- what's done, is done- she dropped the bottle and walked to the door. Taking out her favorite Zippo lighter, she looked at it sadly

-I'm gonna miss ya- she whispered. After that, she lighted it and threw it on the floor.

-Goodbye, ya'll- she waved and ran out, taking the last amount of energy she had left.

It was a pretty tough thing to do, getting to the Camaro without being seen. But with all the chaos around her, she managed. She took one last look at the strip club and nodded her head in silence. Usually, cases took a lot of her. And this one was no exception.

Emma drove through the streets of Los Angeles in a peaceful quietness. She was satisfied and happy Anthony was unharmed. But all her peace ended once she got to the house.

Two cars were parked outside. One was the Impala, the second was a black Dodge Charger. She knew that car. Since she was a baby, she knew that car. And it could only mean one thing.

The tap on her window made her jump. She looked, shocked, to the man standing outside the Camaro. He was tall, dark haired with bright green eyes. Since her window was a little down, she could hear his voice, clear and calmed.

-Hi, baby girl, it's been a while- the man smiled at her warmly, and she felt her lips curving into a smile as well.

-Hi, dad- she mumbled, not sure of her voice right then. She didn't expect him there, that was for sure.


	15. Chapter 15: Livin' on a prayer

**Hi there! I hope someone still reads this, because I'm on a new roll of writing, it seems like my muse woke up... **

**So, I hope this chapter is not too bad, it's not my favorite, it's my own version of "My bloody Valentine", and, BTW, you should really watch that movie, Jensen rocks! next chapters will be more important, and back into the series' plot, kinda...**

**So, songs for this chapter:**

**-Sad but True- Metallica**

**-Holy Diver-Dio**

**Happy reading, and, peace to all**

**Love, Maggie, and sorry for any grammar mistakes, I didn't feel like editing... In fact, I'd love a beta to keep me on track, because sometimes my mind's a dangerous mess and I fuck up the story... **

-Oh, c'mon!- Danielle whined as she tried to hold a very heavy, very unconscious Anthony. Sam and Dean were already lying in the couches, eyes closed, breathing hard. They were a mess of blood and dirt from the fight with the succubus. "Nasty little bitch" Danielle thought to herself. She wished Emma would be there already, she needed help.

-Tony, c'mon!- she pleaded, though Anthony couldn't hear her, he was way too gone for any normal response. "Two more steps" she told herself. Finally, she made it to Anthony's black chair and let him drop there unceremoniously. But then she felt guilty and fought some more to get him comfortable. Or as comfortable as he could be anyway.

-Jesus fuckin' Christ!- she heard a deep male voice exclaim, and even without the southern drawl she knew too well, she could've known who was behind her in the living room. She spun around and came face to face with a dark haired, tall man.

-Jared!- she couldn't help but scream in joy. It'd been months, almost a year since she saw him. He was her favorite unofficial uncle. Considering Bobby was her godfather, and he was the best at that, no doubt about it. Danielle ran and wrapped her arms around Jared's big frame. Her scream got Sam and Dean out of their semi-conscious state as they looked for the guns they didn't have.

-What the hell?- Dean blunt out, not able to contain himself seeing Danielle in another's man arms, a seriously big man as it was. Emma rolled her eyes.

-Relax-she said, walking over to Anthony to check him-he's my dad-

Sam and Dean exchanged a long glance and Emma snickered when she saw Sam swallowing hard. Trust her big bear of a father to scare Lucifer's chosen one. Emma knelt in front of Anthony and checked his pulse. He was barely breathing, they should take him to a hospital.

-My God, I've missed you, Jared!-Danielle told him. Sam and Dean were still standing there, not knowing what to do. Danielle pretty much ignored them, since they weren't in her list of favorite people yet.

-Missed ya too, Dani- he answered, eyes searching the room. He noticed the three injured men of course, and frowned in confusion.

-Okay, I think we need to talk- he said to his daughter. Emma got up and sighed loudly. Danielle smirked and walked over to Anthony.

-Okay, Dad, but let me change first, would ya? I'm a mess-

-Yeah, go ahead, I'll wait here- he nodded

-I'll make him a tea or somethin'- Danielle commented- go!- she pushed Emma and she finally left to her room.

-Hey, since you're the big father, you mind takin' a look at him? I think he's in a freakin' coma- Danielle asked Jared, who smiled lightly in response

-Sure thing, let me see- he moved her away and like his daughter did before, checked Anthony's pulse-He's alive- he said-but I'm pretty sure he's dehydrated and hasn't eaten in days-

-Yeah…-Danielle murmured- I'm gonna call Andy and tell her to take him to a hospital, he'll be better there-

-That's a wise idea- his green eyes focused on Sam and Dean then-what 'bout them?- he gestured with his hand to the two brothers and Danielle sighed once again.

-I'll take care of them- she muttered-even if I don't like it-

-How so?- his voice was honestly curious and made Danielle smiled

-That one there?- he pointed to Dean-he's my freakin' boyfriend- she told him. His mouth fell open

-No way!- he chuckled-girl, I need to stick around more- he shook his head but his easy grin stayed in place

-Yep, you do- Danielle gave him an one arm hug then let him go- Now, if it isn't too much to ask, I could use some help-

-Yeah, tell me-

-I need the first aid kit from the bathroom there- she pointed a finger in the bathroom way-and some hot water and towels-

-You got it- Jared nodded and left, letting Sam and Dean breathe in relief

-You two dickheads-she called- couldn't handle one little demon?- she was beyond pissed, they could tell. And though Sam felt bad for his brother, he was glad it wasn't Emma in that bitchy mood.

-Dani…- Dean began, probably ready to beg for her forgiveness, since she had been, in fact, right

-Don't "Dani" me!-she scolded- you fucked up, and you know it. Now, I'm gonna fix your face, 'cause I couldn't let that gorgeous face get screwed with-Dean smiled at that but with only one look from Danielle, he sobered up quickly

-Here, darlin'- Jared came back with everything she asked for and handed it to her

-Thanks, you totally rock, Jar- she took the first aid kit and put it aside. Jared watched as she performed her nurse role. Danielle grabbed one of the towels he got and dropped them into the hot water. Then she took her cell phone and called Andrea.

-Andy?- they heard her say- yeah, we've got him- she nodded to herself while she twisted the towel and cleaned Dean's face slowly with it. She was careful not to hurt him any further.

-Aha- she continued talking into the phone- you were right, but now, it's better if he goes to a hospital- she waited, focused on Dean- no, we'll figure somethin' out, but he's in a pretty bad shape- again, she was quiet for less than a minute-We've got our hands full here- she said-I need you to take him-her voice sounded serious and firm. Jared smiled with pride for his niece, she was a good role model to his Emma

-Okay, but he's dehydrated and not movin' much at all- she sighed- I didn't say it to make you feel guilty. Look, just, come here, and take him to the damn hospital, as soon as I can, I'll go see him, alright? But I need to take care of the guys, who are not in their best shape either-

Jared threw one look at the two men lying on the chairs. They were well grown men, the darker haired one was maybe a little shorter than him, and that was saying something. And the blond one was shorter, but had a different kind of determination and character, he could tell. In fact, they sounded very familiar, if he paid attention he might remember.

But he didn't have time. Emma walked down the stairs at the same time Danielle hung up her phone.

-I'm ready to go- she announced, looking pretty annoyed but better. Jared nodded in response and went to the front door. Emma shared one look with Danielle, who shook her head to tell her she was fine, and didn't need her.

-Okay, call if anythin' comes up- Emma told her cousin

-Sure, have fun- Danielle replied, sarcastically, earning a glare from Jared and another one from Emma

-Shut up- she simply answered- and you two-she turned to the boys- give her a break-

-If they don't-Danielle added- I'll take Dean, you take Sam- she smirked, despite her tiredness and Emma chuckled. But Jared's mouth fell open in shock.

-Dad?- Emma asked- you okay?- he looked at her for a long minute, but managed to mumble

-I'm fine-

-Alright…- she shrugged and opened the door-we'll be back in a few-

-See ya- Danielle murmured, again focused in Dean. She was almost done wiping away the blood from his skin. Sam stared at the door with a frown. He wasn't sure how he felt about Emma's father being in town. But since there was no way to avoid it, to hell with it.

Dean waited patiently for Danielle to finish. Once she put some bandages on the few cuts he had and cleaned his messy face and neck, he finally moved.

-Dani- he began, this time she didn't stop him-I'm sorry- Danielle looked at him and nodded

-You should- she said- things could've gone way worse-

-I know-

-You're gonna have to trust me more-

-Okay-

-And my cousin- He grimaced in dislike

-Can we discuss her another day?- he asked hopeful, but Danielle slapped his arm once and went to work on Sam.

Danielle started to work on him but pretty fast he took the towel from her and did it himself. He wasn't as hurt as Dean was. But he looked focused on something else.

-Sam?- Danielle asked, watching him carefully- Sam, lil' guy?-

-What?- he met her eyes and sighed

-What's wrong?- Danielle inquired, sitting next to him on the couch

-I think he knew us from somewhere- Sam replied, obviously referring to Jared

-Uh? Who? Jared?- It took Danielle a second to realize that could be right. She gasped and covered her mouth in surprise. Dean got worried quickly

-What's going on?-

-I think Sam's right- she murmured- he might know you guys

-From where?-

-FBI most wanted list-

-I beg your pardon?-

-Jared is familiar to that list- she chuckled once, humorless- I guess it makes sense, criminals should take care of each other-

-Criminal?- Sam was really confused now- what the hell are you talking about?-

-Wait, he's Jared Morrison, the famous bank thief?- Dean asked, eyes wide in recognition and maybe a little bit of amusement. Of course Emma's father would be a FBI most wanted, who else? Crazy world.

-Yeah…he's Jared Morrison, but I'd shut up if I were you, Emma is very protective of him, and well, Jared is nuts about her- Danielle smiled sweetly- she's his little girl-

-Right…- Sam nodded his head, lost in thoughts.

-Okay, guys, why don't you go and have some rest? I'll take Tony to the E.R- Danielle said, getting up and walking to Anthony's unconscious form

-I'll go with you- Dean offered, but even he didn't believe he was up to anything. And, as weird as it was, Daniele seemed to be doing pretty good so far.

-Nah, don't worry- she grinned at him tiredly- I'll manage. And, I'll have Andy helpin', it's okay-She checked Anthony's pulse for the tenth time that day, and sighed in relief. He was really fucked up, but alive, and that was something.

-Guys, go now, I'll be alright- she told them, hurrying them to move

-I'll help you carrying him to the car- Danielle nodded, grateful for the gesture and she and Dean got Anthony in the front seat of the Camaro.

-Great, now, go get some sleep and we'll leave first thing in the morning- she looked at the still dark sky and realized it was, in fact, morning already.

-Shit- she cursed under her breath- this sucks. We've been in that goddamn club all fuckin' night-

-We'll go as soon as Emma comes back- Dean said- I don't think is a good idea to stick around much longer-

-Yeah, you're right- Danielle leaned against the driver's side door and closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath- let's take things slowly. First, I'm gonna take him to the damn hospital before he dies on me, and then we'll figure somethin' out-

-Okay, agreed- Dean kissed her lips softly and murmured-be careful-

-Always am-she smiled and got into the dryness of the car, in opposition to the weather outside, it was rather nice. The engine purred and Danielle waved good bye while she pulled out of Anthony's front yard to the street.

-Pack your shit, Sammy, we're leaving as soon as possible- Dean ordered when he reentered the house. Sam sighed, but agreed. They needed to be on their way, this whole succubus thing took them precious time they could've used to track down the devil and stuff like that.

-Now, Emmanuelle, are you goin' to tell me what the hell is goin' on?- Emma could tell her father was worried, and a little pissed, but she never discussed work with him, and she wasn't starting now. They were sitting in the Charger, a few blocks away from Anthony's house

-Dad…-she began-It's hard to explain, okay? But right now we're kinda in a deadline-

-What for?-

-We just saved Anthony from a sadistic succubus that planned to eat him, and need to get back on the road-

-Why, Em? Why are you so busy I haven't seen you in almost a year?-

-Daddy…-she whines, feeling guilty and annoyed at him for playing her- I'm tryin' to do my job here, alright?-

-You're not gonna tell me what this job is about, no?-

-Nop, sorry- she shook her head in denial- it's a long story, and you don't need to carry the weight of it-

-Em, you're worryin' me-

-I know, but you're my dad, you know I'm like that- she tried to smirk but she was tired, really, really tired

-Emma, I'll take whatever I can get. If you sometime need help, call- his green eyes were serious- I'll do what I can, but I've got your back, Em, always-

-Yeah…- she smiled genuinely at him- thanks for that-

-Is that Dani's Camaro?- Jared asked, following the red car with his gaze

-It is- Emma let out a soft curse and pushed her dad to start the car-take me back to the house, I think the guys are gettin' ready to leave-

-'Kay…- Jared drove all the way to that ridiculously big house and parked outside the front gate

-You came all the way from Vegas to check on me?- Emma suddenly inquired, frustrated at her father- you're fuckin' nuts! You know sometimes I don't answer the phone, no reason to panic-

-It wasn't that- he denied- I just, wanted to see you were okay for myself-

-You wanna hang out till we leave? It'll probably be a few hours-

-Sure, if you don't mind, I need a break from the car-

-Sure, c'mon- she jumped out of the Charger and ran to the door, since it was raining heavier now. She opened the door and they walked inside. There was nobody in downstairs, which meant the boys were packing or passed out somewhere. The first option being the most likely.

-Sam?- she yelled as she opened his bedroom door, scaring the hell out of him.

-Jesus!- he exclaimed, watching her smirk- Emma-

-The one and only-she replied. Her eyes roamed the room and he was, indeed, packing. He had her stuff there too, something she didn't want her father to know.

-When are we goin'?- she asked, closing the door behind her

-As soon as Dani's back from the hospital- he answered. He studied her for a few long seconds- or maybe after taking a nap- he added, grimacing softly. Emma sighed.

-I'm fine- she quickly defended, but then thought about her cousin- but I think we're all gonna need a few hours of sleep-

-Yeah, that sounds actually good- he smiled and gestured for her to get closer. As she touched his skin, she breathed him in, relaxing for the first time in a week. She hadn't realized, but she'd been working non-stop since before Danielle died. Ever since she saw her cousin being held hostage by a nasty sadistic demon, she'd been going like crazy, either trying to find a way to stop Lex, Lucifer or whoever the hell might come after.

Emma wrapped her arms around Sam and they stood like that for a few minutes. Until she remembered her father was downstairs waiting for her.

-Oh fuck…- she murmured, almost mad at her old man. She wanted to crawl into Sam's comfortable bed and sleep for a year.

-What?- he frowned, pulling away a bit to see her face

-My dad's downstairs…- she explained, and let go of him. She tilted her head, thinking about what to do next. "Motel or stay here?" First, she decided she needed to check on Danielle, then she could make all the plans she wanted.

-I'm gonna call Dani- she told him- finish up here, we crash here later, then we can hit the road-

-Okay- he was resigned, he wanted to sleep and recharge his batteries, but, Emma wasn't having any of that. With a last quick kiss she walked out the room, leaving him to pack alone.

-Dani?- she said when her cousin picked up her phone

-_Yeah_-

-You okay? Is Tony with ya?-

_-No, he's restin' and Andy is with him-_

-Alright, but sure everythin's fine?-

-_Yes_- she sounded jaded and tired

-Okay, let's pretend I believe ya. Anyway, I think we should leave as soon as possible. The boys are packin', and, if you can get here fast, we could sleep for a few hours-

_-No, I'll leave now-_

-What?-

_-Somethin' pumped into my head earlier, I think I found a way to get rid of Lex-_

-Excuse me? You can't just drop somethin' like that on me and expect I stay put-

-_I'll pick you up_- she suggested

-What about Sam and Dean?-

_-They can follow tomorrow-_

-Dani, this isn't like you, what's goin' on?-

_-Loius called me an hour ago_- she finally admitted

-Loius?- Emma was beyond confused- what's he want?-

_-He said somethin' happened in my mom's old stock room in New York, I need to go check it out-_

_-_What does Lex have to do with it?-

-_That's where my mom kept her most powerful books. I didn't remember that till now, we need to get there-_

_-_It's gonna take us a week to drive all the way there-

-_That's why I wanna leave now-_

_-_No, this is nuts- Emma said- come here, sleep, and we go in the morning-

_-We don't have time to waste-_

-Stop bein' an idiot, and come here. If you leave now, you're still gonna have to stop on the way, and you'll be more tired then. You'd been on the roll since you came back, it's not healthy-

Danielle's sigh could be heard over the phone. Emma smiled, she got her there.

-_Fine, I'll be there in ten- _she said and hung up. "Well, well, aren't you Miss sunshine?" Emma thought sarcastically. Maybe the whole death thing was starting to get to her cousin, it wouldn't be so weird after all.

The new day arrived with a strange strength. The Winchesters left with Danielle and Emma while Jared went back to Vegas. Anthony was with Andrea in the hospital, but he was recovering. As they drove out of the city, Emma noticed something was wrong with her cousin. She felt a new desperation and hope in Danielle. She knew she wanted to kill Lex and send Lucifer away, and she was damn set on it.

That scared her a bit. But the thing that scared her the most, was her own desperation and hope. She wanted Lex dead and wasn't going to stop until he was sleeping with the fucking fishes. And she sure as hell wanted Lucifer away, away from Sam. She thought that maybe sticking to the Winchesters wasn't such a great idea, but she wouldn't change a thing. She wanted part in that war, and she could do the impossible to stop the devil. Even if it meant going back to witchcraft and that dark part of her she left long ago. That part she longed, and desired.

"This ain't gonna end well" she told herself, her head resting heavily on the seat. Danielle was driving, music sounding lowly and the road was quiet. Emma could almost hear her cousin's brain working, probably thinking about that stock room and the books in there. There was a big chance the book they needed was there, and if they find the spell, they can kill Lex. And without his sorcerer, Lucifer was more vulnerable than ever.

Emma felt a strong binding towards Sam, that was true, but what pushed her to want Lex dead was an old revenge. That evil motherfucker had killed her mother. Olivia died in her arms, trying to pass the knowledge she acquired with her vision, but failing miserably as life drifted away from her. Lex had been the one who put that too powerful vision in her mother's head. She felt kinda better when the Cobain clan managed to screw his plan. As Olivia passed the vision on Juliet, Juliet passed it on Danielle, who called the shots. And she called them good.

-We should stop soon- her cousin's voice brought her back from her inner mumbling.

-Want me to call the boys?-

-Yeah, tell them we'll stop close to the limit with Utah-

-Okay- Emma nodded and grabbed her cell phone, dialing Sam's number. They spoke for about a minute, and quickly hung up.

And that was how things went. It took them six days to get to New York, and since Juliet's stock room was downtown Manhattan, they decided to go in carefully. In case there was someone waiting for them, Sam and Dean stood guarding the entrance, while Danielle and Emma got in, got what they needed and flew.

-There're hundreds of stuffs here- Emma commented- there were all Juliet's?-

-No- Danielle shook her head as she put some of the books on a duffel bag- those were Liv's- she pointed to a big pile on the right corner of the room and Emma began packing them. She knew her mother had been working on some nasty shit, since she wasn't the most popular between her pairs. But one book looked specially dark. The symbol she saw on its cover was the same she had tattooed on her wrist. It was a symbol of protection against dark magic, but it also meant power. The witch that had it, originally, cursed her sisters, that was the only way of killing them, binding them to limbo, or purgatory, or whatever you wanna call it. And that story was important, because the original witch left her talisman to her daughter. And that talisman, was somewhere in that stock room. It held the power of the witch and for the first time, Emma was glad her mother's stories paid up.

-Yatzhee!- she exclaimed, scaring Danielle

-What the fuck, Em?- she looked at her cousin curious

-I found it!-

-What?-

-I found the talisman!-

-What talisman?-

-Check it out- she threw it to her and Danielle caught it in mid-air. It was an exquisite design, she could tell. And she actually felt the power of the amulet, and smiled.

-Is this what I think it is?- she asked, her eyes shining with mischief and clouded with power.

-If you mean the talisman we're gonna use to kill Lex, then yes-

-Where was it? I remember my mom told me it existed, I never believed her though, I thought it was a myth-

-So did I- Emma was grinning delightfully and as she finished packing the books, she spoke- Mom told me the story, but never said she had it!- she chuckled once- she was one sneaky bitch-

-Aunt Liv, I love ya- Danielle murmured, putting the amulet away and closing the duffel bag- we're gonna need a few days to research all this stuffs-

-Yeah, but I already have an idea that would work-

-To kill Lex?-

-Yeah- Emma nodded, zipping her bag too-I'll tell you on the way, c'mon-

They left the stock room and got the bags into the Camaro's trunk.

-Everything okay?- Dean asked, once they were all together around the Camaro

-Yeah, perfect- Danielle smiled and Dean glanced at her suspicious

-You've got everythin'?- Emma's southern drawl often shook when she was nervous or hiding something. Sam had begun to identify the differences. Now she was hiding something from him, he was sure.

-Hey…- he walked to her side and rested a hand on her hip softly, carelessly. Emma noticed how tense he was, and she didn't like it. That meant he was up to something with her.

-Hi, Dexter- she said quietly. Dean threw a questioning look at his brother, but Sam just ignored him

-What about we switch rides?- he suggested, moving his hand in a quick caress- you ride with me, Dani rides with Dean-

-Why?- she was full on defensive mode now. She spun around, making his hand fall and her ocean blue eyes pierced his light blue-green ones.

-I just wanna spend some time with you- he replied, his face sweetly innocent, which Emma distrusted immediately.

-You can't take away my cousin- Danielle was faster than Emma then, since she didn't want Sam's head on the floor, courtesy of Emma's machete. Danielle wrapped an arm around Emma and backed away from Sam towards the car-How about we head back to Bobby's?-

-Why are you in such a hurry?- Sam asked, eyes narrowed. Dean didn't get his brother's sudden anxiety so he played judge.

-C'mon, Sammy, let's get outta here first, then you can bitch all you want- he pushed him towards the Impala and Danielle sighed in relief.

-He knows somethin'- Emma told her seriously, as they got into the car-

-Yeah, maybe it would be better if we keep a low profile- Danielle started the car and hit the gas, leaving the city behind. She headed down the country side, to Pennsylvania.

-We should stay at Bobby's and send them on some macho hunt-

-Yeah…- Danielle locked eyes with the Impala through the rearview mirror-it's not gonna be that easy-

-Why not? We tell them we've got research to do, that's borin', they're gonna fly-

-No, not Sam-

-Shit, you're right-

-Call your dad again and tell him to beat him up- Danielle laughed at her own joke

-Haha, very funny-

-Oh, don't be a drama queen, we'll kick them out eventually-

-Yeah, we better, there's no time to spare, I'm gonna have to do another trackin' spell as it is-

-Yeah, it sucks, I know, sorry-

-It's okay-Emma dismissed her cousin's words easily- I just wanna get over with this soon-

-Me too, Em, me too-

Back at Bobby's, the cousins were enjoying a peaceful reading. It'd been a few weeks since Danielle returned from death, but her mother's message was more present than ever. And now she thought there was an actual way of pulling it off, thanks to the amulets they'd been researching.

Turned out, the talisman, like Emma liked to call it, was exactly that. It belonged to a very powerful, very old (fifteenth century) witch. The first witch of the Cobain clan. And so it held so much power the girls weren't even sure they could manage it. But that meant they didn't have to channel Lucifer's demons energy to kill him, and that was good.

Though using the talisman didn't come without a cost. It was a very dangerous amulet, one that had to be used by a confident and settled witch. Emma was the person to do that. They already established that. To kill Lex, first they need to find him, not so hard to do, but then, they needed the talisman and a binding spell.

So, the girls were now looking for that spell. Lucifer should be easier. They needed the sword, but the boys assured them Castiel was willing to lend them his. So, that part was almost covered. But they had tons of material there to read. Their mothers' books alone were a handful, and Bobby was helping too.

While the girls were researching, the Winchesters were somewhere in Illinois, working a case. The initial lead was people eating each other, it obviously couldn't be something not-supernatural. Danielle felt bad for leaving Dean alone to handle his brother. She could feel something about him, he wasn't okay. In fact, there was an empty space inside him that freaked her the hell out. Times like those, she cursed her abilities, because as talented or gifted as she could be, she couldn't help Dean, and that pissed her off and made her sad.

Emma was also trying to cope with the idea of hunting separately. She knew first hand how Sam was doing, and though he was fine most of the time, he still showed little flashes of that old desire. The desire for power, demon blood and that high that only it could bring. And she hated the fact he might fall off the wagon. And still, as worried as she was, she knew Dean was ten times worse. She was special to Sam, and Sam to her, but Dean, he was his brother, and it gotta hurt.

But despite all that, they were pretty content with their progress. Two days after the boys left, Emma found the spell to bind Lex. While Danielle figured out how to use the talisman, Emma moved to another productive activity. Dean had called earlier that day and he seemed upset, and as she listened to the events happening in Illinois, she began to make her choice. So, now she was looking for a way to do something useful with a horseman's ring. They hadn't gank him yet, but she needed to do something anyway.

It was Thursday evening, they had left on Monday, when Dean called again. It was strange how their relationship improved, now they were almost nice to each other. Dean knew somewhere in his mind that Emma was an important part of his brother's life and recovery, so he dealt with her. But his most recent call left her with an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was wrong with Sam. Hunger, the horseman, was messing with people's appetites, and she could think about one thing Sam wanted the most, and couldn't have.

She was packing her stuff when Danielle walked into her bedroom.

-Where're you goin'?- she asked, her gaze fixed on her cousin.

-Illinois- she answered, throwing one was pair of jeans on his duffel bag and zipping it.

-What's wrong?-

-Dean wouldn't tell, but I know Sam's in trouble-

-Why?-

-Why, Dani,seriously? 'Cause Hunger's messin' with people's desires, and Sam is a first option for demonic rehab-

-Oh, fuck- Danielle let out in a growl-that's fuckin' awesome-

-Castiel is with them, but Dean already has his hands full with the horseman. Someone's got to deal with Sam-

-You never saw Sam with abstinence-

-I know how it feels, Dani, I can handle him, maybe even better than Dean-

-How so?- Emma threw her bag over her shoulder and walked to the door, turning away to look at her cousin

-I don't judge him- she said simply, and Danielle understood perfectly. She loved Dean deeply, but he was a one-way-mind kinda guy.

-You're not gonna make it there in time- Danielle stated, her brain already looking for ways to get her to Illinois faster

-True- Emma nodded, frowning

-Let's call Castiel- she finally said, smiling in triumph.

-Fuckin' fantastic, let's do it!- Emma checked her jeans' pockets for the item she needed, took it out, and handed it to her cousin-Hide it until I'm back, and wait for my call, I might need your help-

-Okay- Danielle nodded and hugged her briefly.

They went downstairs, and Bobby joined them in the living room.

-Castiel- Danielle said out loud, feeling like an idiot- Castiel, I, um…Please, we need your help?- it came out sounding like a question- Castiel?-

-Oh, fuck it- Emma cursed under her breath- I'll find another way-she stormed out of the room, to the study, where they kept the books. She grabbed a special one and sat on the couch, focused. And that's how Bobby and Danielle found them a minute later.

-What' ya doin'?- Danielle inquired, sitting next to her

-There's gotta be a spell here, somethin' that'd let me orb or whatever-

-Um…- Danielle was uncertain such thing existed, but, she humored her anyway, it wasn't like she could find another way. Well, she actually could, but that included calling Zachariah, and that was on top of her "things I never wanna do" list.

Ten long minutes later, Emma found it.

-Yatzhee!- She yelled, fist high on the air- I loooove youuuu!-she kissed the book and ran to the kitchen. She quickly gathered everything she needed and came back to the study. Danielle and Bobby were waiting.

-So? It's doable? – Danielle asked hesitating

-Totally, 100 percent doable- Emma grinned like a maniac and let the book on the desk, ready to go. She got her bag in one hand as she held the page of the book on the other-I'll catch a ride with the boys later-she chanted in Latin and waved- see ya- and just like that, she was gone. No cloud of smoke, no weird light, nothing. She just vanished.

-Jesus Christ!- Danielle exclaimed- I hope she went to the right place-

-Yeah, me too- Bobby shook his head. It still surprised him how they could come up with things to drive him nuts. They've got a natural talent it seemed.

-Wow!- Emma landed unceremoniously on her ass, directly on the hard concrete-Fuck!- she hissed and got up, shaking dirt from her jeans.

"Valentine's motel" it read. "Must be where Sam and Dean are crashin'" she thought. She'd used Sam as a guide for the spell, and she hoped it worked. She looked around, taking in her surroundings and fisted her gun, just in case.

The motel was a long line of rooms and she checked the more likely Dean and Sam would pick. Emergency exit, easy access to the parking lot and, two beds, very important fact.

-Bingo baby- she murmured, smiling. She didn't see Sam, but she recognized his bag from the window. And, she noticed the salt line on the window. Weird part was, there was no salt line on the door. Something wasn't right. Her clairvoyance warned her at the same time her instincts kicked in. A dark SUV drove into the parking lot, giving her enough time to run and hide. She got into one of the rooms and left her bag there, while keeping an eye on the street. She didn't like what she saw.

The SUV parked right outside Sam's room, and a man and a woman got out. They were dressed in black, like CIA agents or something. "Fuckin' ridiculous" she thought, lowering herself even more when the woman turned to check they were alone. They made their way inside Sam's room and Emma cursed and ran.

She busted in just as Sam was throwing a demon off himself. The female demon was on the floor, but quickly recovering, while the male demon was attacking Sam.

-Fuck!- she hissed and worked on keeping the she-demon down. She couldn't look at Sam, and that was why she almost screamed when she sensed movement behind her, then the demon's scream of pain, followed by a strange sucking sound that made her stomach curl.

-Sweet dreams, bitch- she muttered and casted a sleeping spell. The demon's head hit the floor and Emma jumped up. And wished she hadn't. The picture of Sam sucking that demon's blood like a freaking vampire was enough to send her on a frenzy.

-Sam!- she yelled, running to him- Sam, fuck, Sam, c'mon!- she tried to pulled him off the demon, but he was too strong. She was focused on Sam and didn't hear someone approaching her from behind, but Sam did, and turned quickly, scaring Emma, his mouth covered in blood, the unconscious demon laying there.

Emma turned just in time to see the she-demon lunging at her. She dodged the hit jumping to the side, but the demon fell on Sam, who had a piece of broken glass on his hand and cut the demon's throat, pretty much like he had done with the other one, and started drinking.

-Okay, that's enough, Dracula- Emma said and walked to him. She stood there, weighting her options. She wasn't going to be able to just move him, so, she'd have to hit him.

-Sorry, Dexter-she murmured and with all the strength she had kicked him on his side, sending him rolling off the demon, grunting in pain. But luckily, he left his killer state and Emma penetrated his senses now. His eyes found hers and she let out a heavy sigh. With that Sam she could live, the other one was too strong for her, and somehow attractive, and dangerous.

While they stared at each other the demons began to move again.

-We need to get outta here, c'mon- she helped him on his feet and they left. Emma stopped to grab her bag and they hot-wired a car.

-Where the fuck is your fuckin' brother?- Emma snapped. Sam sped off, to nowhere in particular.

-Fuck that, I'll find him- she murmured- Listen, I'll find him and your angel, and then I'll text you the address, if he found Hunger, then be careful, there must be lots of demons hangin' around-

He didn't answer. He just nodded, not even looking at her. A sudden urge to punch him on the face assaulted her, but she held onto her sanity. She felt enraged, angry, almost mad with blood lust. She wanted a fight, a good one that'd required her entire will and strength. But there was no time for that now, she had to find Dean and the angel.

Emma casted the orbing spell for the second time that day. She thought about Dean, and finding him, and when she opened her eyes again, she was outside one of those "all you can eat" restaurants. "How original" she crouched on the floor and sent Sam the text. She could feel the demons inside, and another presence much more powerful. It wasn't a good idea to have Sam there, she could tell, but nothing else occurred to her, and maybe she was going to need him later, who knew?

She made her way inside entering through the back door. The kitchen was a mess, a guy was submerged on hot vegetable oil, and she flinched away from it. That must have been excruciating painful. Whatever hunger that guy had, it led him to his death. "Holy fuck, what happened to this people?" she thought. She'd seen a lot of things, but that was a new level of evilness, even for her. As she approached the diner center, where the tables were, she could fell her rage almost boiling inside her, making her blood run faster, hotter. She didn't know the effect Hunger had in people and didn't connect it with her own state of strong anger. She took out her knife and held it up, ready to stab to death any poor loser who came her way.

-You can laugh and joke and lie to your brother, your little girlfriend maybe, or even yourself- she heard a voice said, a very creepy, very old voice. It was the horseman. He was talking to Dean, who was being held by two demons, while other two were just standing there, playing body guard.

-But not me- Hunger continued as Emma got closer to Dean- I can see inside you, Dean, I see how broken you are, how defeated you feel- Emma stopped dead on her tracks, listening- you can't win and you know it, but you keep on fighting. You keep doing the only thing you know. You aren't hungry Dean, because inside, you're already dead-

Emma's eyes were wide. Danielle was going to have a lot of work to do with that one later.

-Let him go- she said as she held the knife to one of the demon's throat. Dean stared in shock, but stood still, just in case. The horseman looked at her without much emotion

-You, dear, have a very unhealthy hunger for violence- he told her. He was a nasty looking old man, it creep her out. She felt something inside, an urge to kill, bloodlust in all its glory. She slit the demon's throat but before she could attack another one, someone grabbed her and forced her to drop the knife. She fought, but the demon was stronger. She casted a spell, and he let her go, but again, before she could do much damage, another demon had her.

They were holding both of them now. She wished for Sam to get the hell in already. Her prayers were heard.

-Let them go- he spoke with a confidence in his voice that was hard to miss. But he still looked like a mess. Dean's eyes widened in surprise, and maybe something close to fear. The horseman spun around in his wheel chair and faced Sam, who had a murderous aura.

-Sammy, no!- Dean yelled- please!- Two demons advanced on him and he prepared to fight.

-Stop!- the horseman commanded, and they obeyed.

-Nobody lay a finger on this sweet boy- he said. Emma stared at him- Sam, I see you took the snacks I sent you- and of course he could see that, everyone could. His mouth was red with blood, he looked like a crazy psycho.

-You sent them?- Sam inquired, eyes narrowed, stance defensive

-It's okay, you are not like the others, you won't die for drinking too much. You're the exception that confirms the rule. Just what Satan wanted you to become- Emma fixed her eyes on Dean, who looked in pain

-So, go ahead, slit the throats!- the horseman said, raising his arms in invitation. Sam actually seemed to be considering- c'mon, Sam, come get them!-

-Sam, no!- Emma almost screamed

-Sammy, no, please don't!- That was Dean's voice, raw with pain and fear.

Emma could hear Sam's heavy breathing, she could feel his power and rage, and it was intoxicating her. It was the most delicious feeling on history, she could take that power and enjoy it. She could take the horseman's power and get high on it. Emma saw Sam's eyes closing, as he extended a long arm before him and black smoke started coming off the bodies next to them. Dean caught her hand and pushed her away from the demons. He grabbed her fallen knife and waited, alert and freaked.

Sam seemed to be enjoying it. Emma shared his pleasure, but too soon, it was over. Dean looked at his brother but Sam was in control again.

-No- he simply said

-Well, then, okay- the horseman replied- if you don't want them, I will eat them- Emma wasn't expecting the sudden wave of power and it took her off guard. It was so strong it made her stumble, and she would have fallen if Dean hadn't caught her. The three of them watched in horror as the black souls of the demons flew into the horseman's mouth.

Emma was pulled back by Dean, but Sam walked closer to Hunger and began his little act of getting rid of the demon.

-I'm a horseman- Hunger said- Sam, your powers won't work on me-

An evil smile spread across Sam's face

-I know- he answered- but it'll work on them- Again, he focused all his power in getting the demons out. His expression was tense and he seemed to be pushing his powers further than they would go. But soon enough, black smoke began to come out of Hunger's body and Sam's nose began to bleed. A few seconds later, the horseman laid unconscious on his wheelchair and Sam was breathing heavy, and looking really tired and mad.

Castiel and Emma were the first to realize the effects of the horseman were gone. Castiel got up from the floor, scaring Emma a bit, and she let her body relax, knowing she was going to pay for the whole thing later. She worked hard to keep that violence out of her, keep the impulsive and addictive personality at bay. Guess you couldn't fight reality for long.

Dean moved closer to the horseman as Emma's eyes met Sam's. She knew how he was feeling, and he could see the resignation already there. She moved her gaze to Dean. He looked freaked beyond belief, and she could see that in his mind, there was only one way to fix Sam, even if he didn't need fixing, like Emma thought.

-I'm not gonna let him rot in that cage- Emma's voice was controlled, but serious.

-You've got better ideas?- Dean shot back, completely jaded of dealing with her

-Yeah, in fact, I do-

-Let's hear them- he wasn't going to change his mind, but he might as well deal with Emma now

-I'll take him out, he doesn't need to been put through all that again-

-Out, where, exactly?-he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep focused

-I know a place…-she said evasively

-"A place", it's not gonna work-

-You've ever been on rehab?- she asked, piercing him with her gaze

-No…-

-Then you don't know how it feels-

-But I know Sam, and he's dangerous-

-I can handle Sam- Emma seemed positive about that fact, but Danielle had her doubts

-He'd dealt with this situation before, Em- she told her cousin- it's better if he takes care of it-

-No- with one solely word, she made her entire point. She wasn't going to leave Sam alone-you hear him? Are you listenin' to his sufferin'?-

-The man in there isn't Sam- Castiel said, and all eyes turned to him- he just needs to take him out of his system-

-Like hell!-Emma spat, sick of the angel, of Dean, sick of her cousin taking the wrong side- I let you bring him here, but that's it. He's in pain, and he doesn't have to, I know a way, he's gonna be okay-

-How you know? Uh? How can you be so sure?- Dean was pissed now, and his brother's cries for help weren't helping

-I know what he's goin' through-that was enough explanation for her, but Dean didn't think so

-Good, but he's high on demon blood, not meth or coke- His tone was condescending, and that right there was her limit

-Fuck you- she hissed, moving past him to the basement- if you're willin' to let your brother rot in there, I'm not- she moved before Dean could catch her but he went after her

-How the hell do you think you are?- he snapped, grabbing her arm and turning her around. That was the wrong move to do. Emma responded after years of hunting and training, it was a reflex. She punched him in the face and then kicked him on the stomach, making him stumble back.

-That's enough!- Danielle yelled, while Dean tried to recover and Emma stood there, watching

-You're not goin' to stop me-she was so sure of herself, it was hard to fight- Dean won't let me take him, then fine, but he's not gonna be through this alone-

-Emma…-

-Save it, Danielle, I don't wanna hear it- she spun around and opened the safe room door. What she saw right then might as well be her torture. Sam was sitting on a corner, his hands fisted on his hair, he looked like he was about to lose his mind. Emma closed the door softly and moved to sit next to him.

He could feel it, her presence, so strong and almost intoxicating. It helped, having someone there. Being alone was the worst thing, it was when he couldn't tell reality from hallucinations, and it hurt. He felt a warm hand touching his arm and finally lifter his head from his knees. Ocean blue eyes, full of compassion and understanding met him, and he wanted to smile. She was what he needed. She was strong, stubborn and dark, but she had will and she fought, not matter what. He was glad to have her with him.

A painful sob broke through his chest and Emma whimpered. She didn't remember when was the last time she felt like that. It wasn't just sympathy for what he was indulging; it was something closer to love. It was hard for her to admit it, but she cared about him. And if that was hard, leaving him alone was impossible. She was drawn to him. They were so much alike. Both trying to fight the dark side, both trying to deny their natures. She had to give him that, he was better at that than she was.

Emma wrapped her arms around his big body and he leaned into her. She remembered the feeling of losing control, ripping that demon's throat had felt amazing. The rage, the anger, all went to that simple motion and she was herself again. The Emmanuelle that fought, the Emmanuelle that embraced her instincts and used them to hunt. The basic Emmanuelle, a warrior.

But that person should stay dormant. The feelings she brought were too intense to handle. She was passionate, her soul was dark but deep and loving. Emma sighed against Sam's hair. She should stay dormant, but she needed her now. She was stronger and could take anything they threw at her. She was powerful. And she was the only one capable of helping Sam.

Slowly, Emma began to caress Sam's back. Soft touches that made him relax and calm. He needed to sleep, it was the best way of dealing with abstinence. Sam's body was heavy against her but she managed to move a little down, and he could take a more comfortable position. His breathing evened and finally, he was peaceful. Maybe a few nightmares would hunt his dreams, but Emma was there to sooth him. She was his safe boat, and as crazy as it might seem, she was unconditional by his side. It was greater than a mere affair, they complemented each other nicely, and like right then, she was the only one who understood him. Sam let out a heavy sigh and wrapped an arm around Emma's slim waist. She nodded in approval, feeling proud of him already. He was strong, he could handle this.


	16. Chapter 16: In joy and sorrow

**Hi there! I hope you enjoy this little chapter, it's short because it's just a prelude to the real action. From now on I think there'll be all importants chapters, and though I'm changing the series' plot a bit, I hope you still like it. **

**This chapter has some Sam/Emma goodness. I'll be honest, I'm a Sam girl, I love him, he's just too cute to deny. But Dean's great too, don't worry, I'll admit that he's hotter than hell. But who can resist dark strong Sam? Even without soul, he was awesome.**

**Okay, so, here's the songs for this chapter**

**-Sweet child o'mine- Guns and roses (I don't know if I put it before, but it rocks)**

**-You shook me all night long- ACDC**

**Happy reading, and you know I love reviews more than I love Sam**

**Peace to all, Maggie**

**And to answer the question, Emma's dad is not a hunter. He's just one good, FBI most wanted banker thief, I like him, though...**

-I don't like this- Dean was still pacing around the living room, making Bobby sighed and Danielle narrow her eyes in annoyance. She was torn between siding with her cousin or with him. It was a tough decision. Because as much as she loved Dean, she knew Emma was right. If there was someone in that house capable of helping Sam, was Emma. Danielle knew her cousin better than she knew herself. It was a matter of time until they all see the wall around her falling, and they were going to be shocked when that happened. "Dean's gonna throw a tantrum like never before" she thought, already imagining it. She sighed heavily. It sucked, but they were going to have to handle it. Yes, the horseman was a fucking son of a bitch that liked to play with people, but they'd got the ring, so that part was covered.

It was worse to have to deal with Sam's after match with Hunger. He was one of the best hunters out there and they needed him. They needed Emma on her best. They had to find Lex and kill him, then they had to find the Devil and nail him too. Talk about hard work.

-Dean, Emma knows what she's doin'- Danielle told him, for the hundredth time that afternoon. It'd been two days since Emma went down to the panic room and stayed with Sam. She only saw her cousin a few times, when she got out for water, food or a shower. And the look in Emma's face scared her. She could see glimpses of her old self, the Emma that almost killed her boyfriend, the Emma that was a genius and a witch. The Emma that never showed up after Olivia's death.

-You're siding with her now?- his voice was angry and she had had enough

-Grow up- she snapped, tired of him and his childlike possessiveness of his brother. Like he was the only one able to make decisions without Sam's said so. Well, to hell with that.

-Where're you going?- he felt instantaneously bad for laying everything on her like that. Danielle turned, grabbed her cellphone and walked out the door, without another word.

-Fuck…- he murmured, running a hand through his hair.

-Yeah, she can be hard like that- Bobby commented- but you went over the limits there, son-

-I know- Dean faced the man who was like a father to him and sighed, falling on a chair and taking a sip of his whisky

-You should trust her more, that's all she's looking for-

-Yeah? Funny way of showing it- he said under his breath. He was in a shitty mood, and that was an understatement

-Cut her some slack- Bobby insisted, already tired of their fights and all-she was right with the California thing. She's a good hunter and a good witch and clairvoyant. And Emma is good with Sam too-

-She barely knows him- Dean shoot back

-True, but she's been down there for two days, and they seem to be doing pretty good-

-You're telling me you haven't heard the loud thumps and hits to the wall?- Dean got up and started pacing again- you didn't see Emma's bruises?-

-It's been hard on both, but she never complained- Bobby replied

-Doesn't make it right-Dean said in a low voice

-So you're not worrying about her doing something wrong but about Sam hurting her, am I right?- Dean glared at Bobby and he nodded, the answer clear on his expression-she's tough, she's gonna be fine-

-How can everyone be so sure? She's handling one pretty mess up guy in there, who was high on demon blood, and who every time he loses it, fucks up. So you tell me if I'm wrong but that's dangerous-

-She made her choice and there's no way of getting that off her head now-

-They shouldn't be involved in this- he suddenly let out- we're gonna fuck it, and they're gonna be there, suffering along with us-

-You're right, it's not fair, but they want to- Bobby rolled his wheelchair closer to Dean and spoke in serious tone- and if I were you, I'll take whatever help I can get-

-We already got Ellen and Jo killed, hell, even Dani died once- it was hard to question that logic, but Bobby tried anyway

-Yes, I know we got 'em killed, and it was in vain, I get it, trust me. But Dani and Emma managed to find a way to kill the devil, or at least put him back in the cage-

-What you mean put him back in the cage?- Dean's eyes fixed on Bobby's, willing him to explain- they say they could kill it-

-Not so sure- Bobby grimaced, betting Danielle was going to be pissed at him if he told Dean what he knew-look, he's one powerful son of a bitch, and the girls are not immortal-

-So, they're gonna have to send him back…- now he understood why Danielle was so worried- they need a way to open the gate-

-Yeah…-

-And they haven't found I yet, otherwise we'd be hunting Lucifer already-

-It's a tough goal, finding the key, but they'll manage, I'm sure-

-You have too much faith in them-

-No, faith is an irrational belief in something that is logically impossible- Danielle said from her position near the door-We know what we're doin', and are sure it's gonna work. Now, you don't seem too kind with that idea-

-Damn right- he scoffed- you're trying to ice the devil with a sword and a spell-

-So? How are you tryin' to ice him?- she asked, walking closer to him

-I'm working on that-he replied lowering his gaze

-Sure you are- it was her turn to scoff-why don't you just admit our idea is better and has more chances to succeed? You're bein' really paranoid with this, and it seemed you don't trust me, but I can't pretend I don't need you, 'cause Lucifer's not gonna follow me-

-You could get yourself killed-

-Oh really? And what ya think is gonna happen if Michael get s to ya, uh?- She was right in front of him now, faces close, bodies almost touching

-It's our mess to clean up, Dani-

-You can't do it alone- she relaxed a bit, not much though-and it's already hard enough-

-You don't know what you're getting yourself into-

-Like hell I don't! I'm gonna kill that fucker with or without you. It's time you begin to deal with it-

-How? Tell me, how? This is a mess, I can't handle everything- his eyes were sad now, hollow-my life's a mess, my brother is a junkie, and Satan wants to get to him, and it looks like there's no way to stop it-

-But there is!- Danielle forgot her anger and grabbed his hand, holding onto it, making him focus on her and understand- Dean, we can do it! I know how you feel, but…-

-No, you don't- he let go of her hand and backed away-you have no idea what it is like to see the world falling apart around you and there you stand, doing nothing!- he glared at her but his stare was empty-you have no idea what it is like to see the end of the world approaching, because of you-

-You know what? It's true, I don't know how it feels-her voice was calmed, controlled-but I sure as hell can tell you how I feel, and if you lose your will now, there's not much for us to do- again, she walked to him and hold his hand-we're stronger together, Dean, you know it. And maybe it's not such a bad idea to stick together. We can do this- her ocean blue eyes shined with honesty and his resolve crumbled- I need the backup- she added, smiling softly at him, trying to lighten the mood. He appreciated the effort, but he was way down, he was going to need a good whisky to get himself on track again.

-Okay…- he finally said, after what seemed like ages-but I've gotta go check on Sam- he let go of her hands and walked towards the basement. Danielle followed him with her gaze and sighed deeply. But not a minute later they heard a loud "son of a bitch" coming from downstairs. Bobby and Danielle shared a worried look. Danielle ran to Dean, and found the door of the panic room opened and Dean standing there, looking at it like in a trance, a very murderous trance.

-Dean?- she approached him quietly, careful- Dean, babe, what's goin' on?- That seemed to bring him to reality. He stared at her, eyes burning with rage and fear

-What's going on? What's going on is that your cousin took my brother!-

Danielle tried to come up with a suitable answer, but had none. "Damn you Emma and your stubborn manners" she cursed her cousin mentally

-I can track them- she said and went back upstairs, leaving Dean alone and confused. When he reached her, she was kneeling in front of a map of the US, holding some kind of stone by a chain and chanting something in Latin it seemed, he wasn't sure. He watched as the stone twisted and circled the map, finally settling in one spot. He walked closer to her then.

-Well, where are they?- he inquired, impatient

-Of course…- Danielle murmured, ignoring him-of course she would take him there, damn it!- she stood up and began packing some items she might need.

-Danielle, tell me where they are- Dean grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him

-They're in Lincoln, Nebraska-

-Why the hell would they be there?-

-That's where Emma lived part of her childhood, when Liv was alive- Danielle explained, not stopping her packing

-And…?-

-She's got a house there. Sometimes when she's down she goes there, it helps her-

-You know how to get there?- Dean asked, he squared his shoulders, ready for action

-Yeah…- Danielle was obviously not happy- but it'll take a few hours-

-I can work with that, c'mon- he hurried her- if we leave now we could get there before sunset-

-Fine, let's roll…- Danielle said goodbye to Bobby and they took off in both cars. She thought that if they were going to bring Emma and Sam home, it'd be better if they ride separately, specially Emma and Dean, to stop them from killing each other.

-Emma, this place is great- Sam's voice was light and positive, she felt a warm touch as he caught her arm, turned her around and kissed her, ever so softly.

-I take you like it in here- she replied, smiling easily. Sam chuckled. God, it was so good to see him like that, so free, careless, finally relaxing.

-It's real beautiful- he continued, looking around- it's quiet…- he struggled to find the words to describe what he thought- it's peaceful…- Emma nodded her agreement and walked towards the small kitchen. This had been her house for almost two years, a time when she and her mother were happy, when her dad lived close by, and Olivia wasn't fighting vengeful witches. A peaceful time.

-Are you hungry?- she asked, taking the food they bought out of the bag

-I could eat- Sam answered, watching her move around the kitchen like she owned it. She was one surprising woman, never ceased to amaze him. He took a seat by the small table and kept watching her.

-Stop that! You look like a peepin' Tom!- she complained, slapping his shoulder playfully. Sam laughed and held his arms up in surrender

-Okay, no more peeping- he promised and Emma couldn't help but laugh too. A few minutes passed, she had already made coffee, and some sandwiches, set them on the table, and now they were enjoying a late lunch.

-You took a pretty big risk...- Sam suddenly commented

-What?- she looked at him confused

-Bringing me here, Dean's probably on his way to drag me back-

-You don't have to go if you don't wanna- her expression was serious, and right then, he thought he loved her

-I don't know if that's such a good idea-

-Sam, he's not your father, he can't tell you what to do- Sam let out a horse chuckle

-Yeah, like I ever listened to my real dad- he shook his head

-Touché-she smiled and took a bite of her sandwich-but I'm serious, you need time off-

-We can't afford time off, Em-

-True…- she hesitated- but if you're in no shape to hunt, then it's useless for you to go back- her gaze met his and her ocean blue eyes sparkled with honesty-look, I don't wanna be a bitch, but there's no way the demon blood is out of your system yet. Besides, you're doin' great, Dexter-

-I guess…- his own light blue-green eyes shined then-It wasn't like other times. I really hate that panic room-

-Me too, and I only spent one day there-she sighed- I can't believe your brother put you through that, he should know better-

-It's the only way he has to deal with me- Sam defended Dean- it's hard for him to see me like that-

-And you think I got a kick outta it?- she shot back-no way, Sam, it's a bitch to watch you in pain- He grinned, happy she was honest and open to him. It made everything he felt real, and he began to have hope. He wanted to stop it, scared it might crush him when things were over, or didn't work out, but, it was another part of him, far from reason and logic that dominated him right then.

Without thinking, he reached out for her, his long finger entwined in her soft silky hair. He brought her closer to him, lips almost touching and exhaled a heavy breath, making her almost moan. He smelt so great her mouth was watering. Her hand moved on its own accord and she met his waiting lips, enjoying the warmth of his body and the feelings that he emanated. They lost track of time, but suddenly, Sam got up, hooked his arms under her knees and back, and carried her to the bed, while she planted soft tiny kisses along his jaw, neck, and every other part she could find.

Luckily, the house was small and the bedroom wasn't far away. Sam kicked the door close and laid her on the bed, her head hitting the pillows, her hair spreading over the white fabric. They weren't wearing much clothes, but Sam made sure to be thorough, take every piece of clothing slowly, enjoying, drinking in her beauty. All the times they'd been together, it was wilder, harder, darker even. But now, now he wanted to show her how much he appreciated her actions, what it meant to him having her by his side. He was one lucky bastard, in his opinion, she was loyal and strong, in another words, perfect for him.

Once her dark jeans were off and her Ramones T shirt was dropped somewhere in the room, Sam took his opportunity to really look at her. She wasn't wearing matched underwear, her panties were black lace and her bra was black cotton, but she was still gorgeous, her tattoos showing off, her pale skin almost glowing against the dark undergarments. There was the softest light coming from the window, it wrapped them in a surreal atmosphere, and they were finally totally alone.

-Sam…- she moaned, arching her back in need- stop the teasin'- her southern drawl somehow was a turn on for him. He took off his shirt and it flew to the floor, near the door. Emma's anxious hands moved to his jeans and she undid his belt and unzipped the zipper, freeing his already hard cock on her hands. She purred in contentment and grabbed him, squeezing softly and massaging him through his boxers.

-Enough- all the teasing back was painful and he got tired of it pretty quickly. He kicked off his shoes, and then his pants, working then on his socks and boxers. It was strange how the game turned against him. Now he was the one naked and she still had her underwear on. But not for long. His talented fingers slid her panties down her long legs and he caressed her skin lightly. She unhooked her bra ad finally, he could feel her entire body against his, flesh to flesh, heat radiating from her and encircling him wholly, beautiful and warm.

Sam began to kiss from her pouty lips to her jaw, neck, and down her fully breasts. Her nipples perked with the sudden attention and she moaned, the sound reverberating in her chest. He continued his attack on her skin, and let a wet trail all through her stomach, kissing each and everyone of the bruises he gave her, silently asking for forgiveness. She knew where he was going, and the anticipation was killing her. Her hips arched on their own accord and Sam smiled cockily. His big hands traveled to her legs, forcing them open and without warning, he thrust a finger inside her wet core.

-Fuck!- Emma couldn't help but scream. He kept thrusting in and out of her, sometimes adding his tongue and massaging her clit, making her pant and toss in pleasure.

-Oh my fuckin' God! Sam!- her southern drawl was thick and he knew he was doing it right. A couple more thrusts and she came undone beneath him, breathing hard, chest heaving and falling rhythmically.

Sam grinned in satisfaction, watching her eyes closed, trying to recover from her orgasm. Emma smirked as he pulled himself up, face to face with her

-Cocky much?- she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck

-Very much- he replied, kissing her deeply, tongues dancing together in a sensual way. He slowly positioned between her legs, his tip almost inside her, but not quiet. Emma rocked her hips desperately, teasing them both. Sam let out a heavy moan, almost a growl, and entered her as she arched her back off the mattress. His hand found her breast and he massaged it, rolling her nipple between his fingers.

She began to let out sounds that didn't make sense, since they weren't actual words. She felt like she had lost her mind, the pleasure clouding her brain with lust. Sam gripped her hip, keeping her down and thrusting harder and deeper inside her. She screamed his name over and over again, a curse or prayer following. He could feel her heart beating fast, her not so quiet moans, the melody so beautiful he felt his chest swell with pride of giving this gorgeous woman that kind of pleasure.

-Sam! Oh…my…God!- she tilted her head back, hitting the pillows as her body shook with the intensity of her climax. He thought it was the best vision in the world, watching her enjoy, her lips swollen, eyes half closed, hands gripping his biceps strongly. He thrust into her again, prolonging her orgasm as his own rocked through him.

It felt like ages before they were able to move again and Sam rolled to his side, one long arm wrapping around her waist. Emma was already on the edge of sleep, and his soft caress relaxed her even more. She reached out to put on her panties and he did the same with his boxers. But that was it, no pajama, no nothing. Sam pulled the covers so they were tucked in the bed, and hey both fell into a deep slumber, the best in a long time.

-Are we close?- Dean asked Danielle through the phone. He heard her sigh and narrowed his eyes, even if she couldn't see him.

_-30 miles, then we've gotta get into town and drive half an hour-_

-Where the hell did she live?-

-_It was a quiet place for a witch, don't forget that- _she had meant that to sound lighter than it had. Dean groaned on the other side and she wanted to kick herself for being so stupid. But then, if he couldn't handle it, then too fucking bad.

-_Just follow me, okay? We'll get there-_ and with that she hung up. Dean stared at the cell phone like it might bite him. "Since when things were so damn hard?" Danielle used to be the person that was always on her side. Though he understood her, how could he not? She was loyal to family, because family always came first. And even if she didn't like it, Emma was Danielle's only family, aside from an old clairvoyant that didn't look too kind on helping them.

He sighed, what felt like the thousandth time that day, and hit the gas. He had to give her that, she was a good driver, and her Camaro was one hell of a car. It was the only time Dean had to keep up to someone.

-Mmmm…- he heard Emma's moan and had to try hard not to smirk. Even if she couldn't see him. He moved slowly closer to her, her naked body warm and inviting. His hands began to caress her skin softly, bringing her to reality little by little. He moved from her neck to her waist, rising goose bumps on his way, and she stirred, not completely awake yet, but her dream seemed to improve. She started tossing around, much like she did when he was giving her the best orgasm of her life. And with at that thought, Sam had to smirk. Who knew detoxing could end up so well?

-Mmmm, Sam…- this time he couldn't help it. He gripped her hips and turned her to face him, forcefully and totally on purpose, of course. Emma's eyes shot open and she stared at him like she was on a trance. Her hand reached to grab her gun beneath the pillow, but he stopped her.

-You don't need that- he murmured, lips suspended an inch apart from hers. He got lost in her eyes, that ocean blue darker than ever. It was the image of perdition; she could be a very dangerous woman.

-Sam…- his name sounded alien in that tone, a soft whisper that was rare coming from her. It was funny to see her like that, so vulnerable and beautiful.

-Hi…- he finally leaned down and their lips connected. And it drove Emma crazy. She quickly wrapped her arms around his wide back and her legs around his waist, pulling him to her, the only barrier being their underwear. Sam let out a heavy groan and Emma smiled through the kiss.

-Those will have to go, sorry darlin'- she said, hands moving fast to lower his boxers. And obviously, Sam took advantage of the situation and did the same to her panties. There was no foreplay, no teasing. It was about connecting in that familiar level, that got them to a strange high, a fantastic, orgasm induced high.

-Yes!- she didn't yell, but whispered. Her throat was dry but she didn't care, it felt so delicious to have him inside her, filling her like no one ever did. There were times like those, when she thought the world was exactly right the way it was, so perfect…

-Sam, harder- she begged- faster- his slow thrust were driving her wild, but didn't quiet took her where she wanted. Sam changed his position, diving into her from another angle, hands teasing her breasts in the most pleasurable way.

-Yes, God, yessss!- she hissed, head thrown back, lips parted, eyes half closed. He stared at her, his own climax making him crazy, and he was sure he knew her, like nobody did. She was amazing, and his, yes, in that moment at least, she was his.

-Sam!- her scream was muffled by his kiss. He thrust his tongue into her mouth at the same pace he was thrusting into her, and Emma bit down his lower lip, almost drawing blood. He felt her walls taking him even deeper and he lost it. He shook as his orgasm rocked through his body, lips still locked together. They came down from the high together, panting, sweaty and drained.

-That was…- it was Emma the first one to speak, but he silenced her again with his talented mouth.

A loud knock on the front door startled them. Emma watched Sam tense and knew he was going to grab his gun and go answer it. But she wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

-If you answer that, I will fuckin' kill you myself- she threatened, trying to sound serious, but it came out desperate.

-I think it'll be wiser to…- he couldn't finish his sentence, because another knock interrupted him.

-Whoever that is, is pretty impatient- he commented, intending to make her understand the urgency. Emma narrowed her eyes but let him go, sighing loudly. Sam grinned a crooked smile and threw his boxers and jeans on. He motioned for her to dress and indeed, grabbed his gun, taking the safe off.

-Here it is- Danielle said as she stood in front of a tiny house, with a nice porch with chairs and a hammock. It was weird to think Emma had lived there all those years ago, and that she came back whenever she had the chance. But, her cousin could be unique like that, Danielle thought.

-Okay, want me to knock or pick the lock?- Dean asked, ready to break in. Danielle threw him a dirty look and he backed away, hands up in surrender.

-I'll knock- she accentuated the word "I" and walked up the three steps to the door. She lifted her hand and knocked loudly on the door, knowing where the extra key was but not willing to share that information. Whatever it was Emma had done, she did to help Sam, and she was actually on her side on that one. Danielle waited with Dean standing behind her for a minute. Until Dean nudged her to do it again. She sighed and, of course, did it again, louder. She thought she heard movement on the other side, but couldn't be sure.

As Emma put on Sam's shirt, since her clothes were nowhere to be seen, Sam moved towards the door, quietly, his hunter instincts kicking in. He reached the door and held it behind it, aiming to shoot whoever was outside. He peeked through the peephole and lowered his gun, letting out a silent growl. He knew Dean would find a way to track them down, but he didn't image Danielle would help. After all, she always had Emma's back.

-Who's it?- Emma whispered, knife in hand, walking closer to Sam. He looked at her and shook his head. Emma watched him in confusion as he threw the door open to revealed a sympathetic looking Danielle and a very enraged looking Dean.

-Finally, you enlightened us with your presence- he said sarcastically to his brother, who glared at him. Danielle noticed his bare chest and groaned in annoyance. Well, of course they were having sex, what else could they do there?

-Dean…- Sam started but was cut off by Emma's not so sweet voice

-If you're here to drag Sam back to that hell hole, you drove all the way here in vain, I'm sorry- there was certain fierceness in her tone that amazed Danielle. Only two times she saw her cousin act that way, when her mother was hurt in a hunt and when she found her after being tortured by a demon. She was sure in that instant, that Emma was hooked, and that she cared about Sam more than she let on.

-It was hell of a stunt you put up back there- Dean ignored her threat and continued-your Houdini act is getting better, I see- he mocked and she just wanted to punch him in his big cocky mouth. In fact, she moved forward, but Sam caught her.

-Look, Dean, she meant well, okay? She was trying to help me-

-Oh, I know- his brother smirked that bitter characteristic smirk of him- you two made one great team-

-Dean…-

-No, Sammy, you don't get it! You disappeared from under my watch!-

-You were the one who threw him in there- Emma shot back, not caring about Sam's warning glance

-Excuse me? Who died and made you queen, uh? This is my brother we're talking about, you've got nothing to do with it-

-Dean…- this time it was Danielle who tried to cool things off

-Oh, yeah? Then why is he better here than with you?- that was below the belt, and she knew it. She just didn't care-Deal with it, I was right from the begginin', you don't know how to help him-

-But I sure as hell will try-

-No- Emma was dead serious- you're only makin' it worse. Accept the fact that he's good with me and we'll talk. Dean, I don't like you, you don't like me, but I wanna help Sam-

-I've dealt with him before, you know?- Dean wasn't just going to give up- You haven't seen half of it- And at that, Sam flinched. That one stung.

-That's what you think he is? Somethin' to deal with?- her voice was indignant- You were the one who said family was the most important thing, right? Then show it- she defied- show him you care, and not just that you're afraid of what he might do-

She'd got him there and he knew it. For such a crazy chick, she had some deep insight on his thoughts, and he hated it.

-Look, guys, why don't we get inside and talk like grown-ups?- Danielle was certain there was no way to make Dean and Emma just "talk", but she was going to try.

-She's right- Sam added- and I'd appreciate if you didn't talk about me like I wasn't here-

-Sorry, Dexter- Emma told him honestly- he just, gets on my nerves-

-I get that. But let me handle it-

-Are you sure?-

-Emma, I'm not a total imbecile, I can handle my freaking brother-

-Fine, sorry. I didn't mean to sound like Dean, my apologies- Sam rolled his eyes at her but she was already walking away, Danielle right behind her. He heard the door close and turned around.

-So? You're gonna tell me what the hell is going on?- Dean inquired, standing with his arms crossed across his chest in a defensive way. Sam sighed

-Dean, I just, needed some time off. That panic room isn't the best place to be when you don't know what the hell is happening and you have no one to ask- his tone was serious and kind of hurt. It made Dean hesitate.

-Look, I know I messed up, I do, but she was just trying to help. Perhaps from all of us, she's the only one who can-

-You really think so?- his voice changed to his fraternal one, and Sam breathed in relief

-I know I've done better than last time because she was with me- he admitted- she kept my mind from thinking about demon blood and she took off the edge. That's what I needed-

-She sure knows how to piss me off- Dean murmured but Sam heard and smiled

-Yeah, sorry about that-

-I think we're good- Dean said, sighing- but try not to vanish again, would ya? It was a pain in the ass to track you down-

-Yeah, and how exactly did you do that?- He walked to the kitchen and started the coffee machine, since there were no much they could eat

-I didn't do jack squat- Dean admitted, and chuckled- Dani took care of it, she's getting better-

-And you don't like that- Sam guessed. He recognized that tone

-I believe it's dangerous, but she won't listen. And what bothers me the most is that, maybe she's right-

-She is- Sam seemed awfully sure of himself- Emma told me what they want to do, and it makes sense. They're not messing around, Dean, they want this over, maybe worse than we do-

-Nah, that's not possible. Nobody wants this over worse than I do- Sam poured two mugs of coffee and gave one to Dean. They sat at the table, facing each other

-You ever thought that Dani is freaking out like this because she's afraid to lose you?-

-What?-

-Dean, she's terrified you'll say "yes" and become some archangel's bitch-

-Hey!-

-Sorry, man, but it's true-

-She really thinks that?-

-I'm pretty sure-

-It's not like that, she should know-

-She doesn't. She knows what Michael is capable of, and that doesn't include being merciful on his vessel. Cass told us how bad this could be. Hell, even Gabriel said it. One brother has to kill the other. And she's not willing to let it come to that-

-He's right- Danielle's voice startled them and Emma smirked- We're not gonna let those sons of bitches get to you- Danielle looked intently at them- to either of you-

-Dani…-

-No, Dean, you don't get it. It isn't just that Lucifer wants to make me his bitch, I really don't want the apocalypse to happen. And if there's a way to stop it, we've got it-

-It can fail, I'll give you that- Emma spoke-but there's a good chance it'll work, and it'll keep Sam and you safe-

-We don't need you to be our babysitters, we can find another way too-

-I don't think that's a good idea- Danielle stared at Dean, surprised at how stubborn he could be- listen, we can take out Lex, and we can take out Lucifer. There're not many witches alive now, our clan was the largest and most powerful for a long time-

-We can do this- Emma added, sitting on Sam's lap since there were no chairs left. He wrapped an arm around her waist and relaxed a bit-we have power, and we have resources. To fuck with it, we can even call Grams-

-She's not a witch- Dean argued

-She was the most powerful witch in the Cobain Clan. How you think she lived so long?- Emma smirked at that and Danielle smiled

-You make it look like it's a piece of cake- Sam was quiet, he sincerely trusted Emma and Danielle

-It's not, babe, I'm not stupid, alright?- Danielle took his hand in hers- but we're not givin' up, and you shouldn't either- she caressed his cheek softly- I told you Dean, we can't afford your loss of will now-

For a long while they were silent. Emma rested her head against Sam's shoulder and he stroked her hair, calming her. Danielle and Dean seemed to be on a staring contest, and finally, she won. Dean sighed, and nodded

-Okay, tell me what you've got- he said, and the girls smiled.

By the time they were done talking, it was way past midnight, and they were all tired.

-You guys can crash here and we'll leave tomorrow morning- Emma suggested, and they agreed. Damn, Dean would have agreed to sleep on the chair for how tired he was.

-Last night in paradise, Dexter- Emma told him when they were on their bed- tomorrow we'll go our separate ways for a while-

-I know…- Sam held her tight to his body, her warmth impossible to resist- let's just enjoy tonight, and we'll see in the morning-

-I can live with that- she said smiling as they lost themselves in each other. Maybe they had a long road ahead of them, but they could manage. Yes, they could definitely manage, if they hang on and make it through the worse part, they could handle anything.


	17. Chapter 17: The God that failed

**A/N: Hi there! This chapter is "99 problems", in my own way. And please don't think Dean's got a bipolar dissorder, he's just messed up and has to handle an Apocalypse, so, give him a break, they'll make it through anyway. **

**At the end of the chapter there're a few line in Italics. In the next few chapters, that will be the last ones, since this story is coming to an end, the parts where Juliet and Olivia talk will be always in Italics, actually, all Heaven's parts will be, just in case. I hope this will make sense further on. **

**So, enjoy, and don't think I made Dean and idiot because I wanted to, it's jsut tough for him sometimes. **

**Songs: **

**-Highway to Hell- AC DC**

**-The God that failed- Metallica**

**Last request, please review, let me know what you think**

**Love, Maggie**

"_Actually, he's got a message for you…Back off"_

-Dean?- Danielle's voice was strained.

Dean jumped from the bed and headed to the bathroom, without even a glance back. It was the hundredth time (lie, she actually lost count) she watched him toss and sweat in his sleep. Ever since they came back from "Heaven". And damn it, if it was heaven it wouldn't be torturing him after weeks. They told Emma and her all about it, and while the girls were looking for the spell to kill Lucifer, the boys died, and went to Paradise.

And in Paradise, they met Joshua, an angel who communicated with God. She was starting to really hate angels besides Cass, and he wasn't his favorite person either. The son of a bitch angel told them to back off, God had already done enough and the Apocalypse was not his problem. "Well, I say that if you create a damn planet, you look after it" she thought bitterly. But all her rage and hatred together could not change the reality.

And the reality was that Dean was in pain, in agony, and it ran worse than mere deception. He looked like he really lost his will, his faith. And that could only mean one thing. "Michael". Danielle heard the water running on the bathroom and knew Dean was avoiding her. He had promised to wait for them to find the spell, but he was already quitting. And that only fueled her anger. Damn archangel, damn devil and damn fucking world. They had given enough already, why would they keep going? "Because there's no other way" she answered her own question. She watched Dean struggle for weeks, fucking weeks, and there was nothing she could do about it. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to tell her what he was thinking, and he didn't want to admit he was actually considering saying "yes" to Michael.

Worse than that was, they couldn't find the spell to kill Lucifer. Emma and Danielle traveled the country from San Francisco to Maine looking to the right spell, but nothing yet. And she hated to say it, but they were losing hope. If they couldn't kill Lucifer, they'd have to send him back to hell, and that was even harder than kill him. Sometimes she really wondered what she was living for. If fate was for them to fail, then why try? If things were never going to get better, why bother?

"''Cause we can make it" she told herself "we can save this planet and free it from the devil". And after that? "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it". They were all silly answers, of course, but it was the best she'd got.

She didn't know for how long she sat there, the sheets wrapped around her body, letting her mind wander. But she was startled by Dean coming out of his shower, wet hair and all. "At least he wasn't fakin' it" she thought.

-Babe…- she had tried to give him space, she really had, but he was adamant about the whole not talking thing, it was getting annoying. Dean didn't answer, and when she was about to push, his cell phone rang. "Saved by the bell".

-Hi Bobby- he said into the phone. "Nice, Godfather calling now, can't be a good thing"

-How many did you say?- he frowned and Danielle sighed, tired- ten to twenty? In one town alone or…?- he waited for a few seconds and groaned- Minnesota, got it. Yeah, yeah, we'll be there- he threw a suspicious look at Danielle, who nodded-the four of us. Yeah, talk you later, bye- he hung up and picked up a white T shit and one of his flannel shirts.

-Demon trouble?- she asked, getting up and heading to the bathroom too

-Yeah, few towns in Minnesota are having more demonic possessions than usual, he thinks we should go check it out-

-And if Bobby said so we should- she agreed-Em and I need to pick some things from Bobby's, but we'll be right behind ya-

-No need to hurry- he murmured as she closed the bathroom door

-I heard that- she called from the inside and heard him sigh. Man, she missed his smile, she missed his laugh, his smirk. Hell, anything right now would be nice.

-I'll go get Sam. We'll leave right away, call me when you're close-he said through the door

-Okay!- she yelled back. She waited for an "I love you", "be careful", "bye baby" anything. But of course, they were just too fucked up.

"When are we ever gonna catch a break?" she wondered, but nobody answered.

...

-Mmmm, that feels nice, Dexter- Emma moaned, appreciating Sam's actions. He smiled sweetly at her, dimples and all and she thought he couldn't get any cuter than that. His lips traveled down her stomach and when she knew he was about to do what she wanted the most, there was a knock on the door.

-Fuck!- Emma hissed in frustration- I'm gonna kill your fuckin' brother- Sam sighed and got out of bed

-You and me both…- he said under his breath. He threw on some jeans and opened the door. And, it was Dean, the one and only.

-Hi, what's up?- he asked, not inviting him in. By then, Dean knew why and was happy to stay away from his brother's and his girlfriend's affair.

-Bobby called- he told him nonchalantly- said there're some demonic omens up Minnesota, Blue Earth, most in Blue Earth, anyway, we should go check it out-

Sam sighed, and looked at Emma, who was now fully dressed and combing her hair. She nodded once at him.

-Okay, I'm in-

-See you in ten- he said and walked away. Sam closed the door and leaned against it, tired.

-We're probably gonna stop by Bobby's, we need to grab some things, but that might take us a few hours, we'll be right behind ya- Emma turned away from the mirror and faced him. Her hair was combed in a ponytail and a few strands were hanging loosely. And damn him if she didn't look just about perfect.

-Okay, we'll keep in touch- he said, walking towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist- If Bobby's right we'll need the back-up-

-I'll find you first hand info, Dexter- she kissed him, deep and slow, showing him she wasn't over their last encounter and that she was probably going to get payback as soon as she could.

-I've gotta pack- he murmured as she let him go- Dean's gonna be on my ass if I don't hurry-

-Yeah, what's his deal, anyway? If he's messin' with my girl I'm gonna gank him-

-I wish that was it- Sam sighed, again while he packed- it's more complicated than that actually-

-He's fucked up 'cause all the heaven thing, right?- she guessed, packing her own bag- the whole "God's not there darlin'" got him pretty bad, uh?-

-It's hard, Em- he paused and looked at her for a few seconds- I don't know how to explain it, but he's losing hope-

-'Cause we haven't find that spell yet- she sounded somehow guilty

-No, that's not it- he rushed to explain-It's more like, even if you do, things look pretty bad, you know? Who says we're not gonna lose in the end?-

-Dexter, listen to me- she grabbed his face I her hands and look into his eyes. Today they were a darker blue-green than usual-We can make it- she said fiercely- We're gonna find the spell, get the sword, and kick that son of bitch's ass- she seemed to reconsider something- those two sons of bitches' asses-Sam grinned sadly and kissed her one more time

-I trust you, Em- he told her after they broke apart. He gripped the handle of his bag hard-but, sometimes I wonder, I really do…- he kind of grimaced, and opened the door just as the sound of the Impala's honk rang through the parking lot. Emma rolled her eyes and walked out after him, doing one last view of the room in case she forgot something. She never did.

...

-So, Dani, we're headin' to Bobby's, then to Minnesota, right?- Emma inquired once they were in the Camaro. Danielle didn't answer. She looked unfocused, and that was dangerous while driving.

-Dani, darlin', you want me to drive?- she offered, knowing her cousin was going through a rough time.

-What?- she turned to stare at her, then back at the road- No, I'm fine-

-Yeah, you sure look like it-Emma murmured –

-I'm sorry, Em, it's just…-

-Dean, I know- she interrupted-I get it, I do, but maybe you need some therapy, darlin', and you know I'm the best listener in the history of forever- That got a smile from Danielle but that was it.

-Yes, it's Dean- she admitted-he's really fucked, Em. I mean, he looks like he doesn't care, and he always cares. Every day since they came back from that thing in Heaven, he's been havin' nightmares and he doesn't sleep much-

-It must be hard. I think, there's only one solution, Dani. Find the spell. We find the spell, we gank Lex, we gank Lucifer, and we save the world-

-Yeah, just like any other day in the office, uh?- Danielle shook her head-he really believes we're doomed, Em, he doesn't talk to me, he doesn't talk to Sam. He just hunts, and hunts and hunts, and then hunts some more- she sighed- it's exhaustin'-

-We'll talk to Bobby, see if we can get somethin' out of those demons in Minnesota-

-Like what? Try some spells, see what kills them and what doesn't?-

-Yeah…-

-That makes sense, I guess-

-We'll find somethin', Dani, we will- she caressed Danielle's cheek and then dropped her hand- hit the gas, darlin', we're in a deadline-

...

-Girls! Long time no see- Bobby greeted them with a tired smile and a glass of whisky, "hunter's helper" as Dean called it.

-So, you think those omens are the real deal?- Danielle was sitting on the couch in Bobby's study while Emma gathered the things they needed.

-Yeah, the whole state is lit up like a Christmas tree- He showed her lots of papers with weather reports. Electric storms all around Blue Earth, Minnesota.

-You there's somethin' in Blue Earth worth join forces for?-her logic was clean and quick, like always. He shrugged his shoulders

-Don't know, that's why I sent those two idjits to find out-

-We're goin' too- Emma said as she came down the stairs, a few gems, stones and other items on her hands-And, I've got everythin' we need, plus some more- she smirked- I've got my mom's book and yours, I think there's gotta be somethin' against demons in there-

-Yeah, there is- Bobby told them. Emma took a seat next to Danielle and grabbed the books-Juliet helped me with some demons back in the day, she had one hell of a spell to get 'em-

-Get 'em? Like in exorcisin' them or…?-

-Yeah, she couldn't kill 'em, but she was close…- he was thoughtful for a moment- maybe you can continue her work- It was a good advice, actually.

-I never knew she could do that- Danielle exclaimed, irritated- damn it, Bobby! You should've told me earlier!-

-Sorry, kid- he shrugged again- It slipped my mind. You know, it's been a few tough months-

-I know…- she sighed- I'm sorry. Dean's thing is gettin' to me, I think-

-What Dean thing?-

-The whole Michael and save the world deal, he's not doin' too well lately-

-I don't know what to say. I think he's gonna get over it, eventually-

-I really hope so-

-Me too, but now, shouldn't we eat somethin' before we hit the road?- Emma asked, smiling like a child about to have ice cream for dinner.

-Yeah, Em, we should- Danielle couldn't help but smile at her, it was ridiculous, but she sure as hell knew how to lighten the mood.

-Then come, I've got some beers and burgers waiting- he rolled himself to the kitchen and they followed.

...

When they actually hit the road, they guys had already got to Blue Earth and they indeed, needed help. Danielle pushed her Camaro's engine to its limit and made it to Minnesota in four hours.

What they weren't expecting was being ambushed by demons. Emma had learnt Juliet's spell on the way there and used it successfully on the five, (yes, five) demons as Danielle fought fist to fist with some of them.

-You've gotta teach me that- Danielle said as she started the car.

-As soon as we find the guys- Emma called Sam's cell but he didn't pick up.

-Fuck, somethin's wrong, he's not answerin'-

-Try Dean's-

-Okay…- she did, and, again, no answer-No, Dani. Here, hand me that Blue Earth's map-

-You're gonna do a trackin' spell?-

-What else can I do?-

-Alright, hurry up-

-Yes, ma'am-

And she hurried. Three minutes later, they had the exact spot Sam and Dean were. And in another ten, the made it there.

-There's the Impala- Emma pointed out- and what the hell is a firemen's truck doin' here?-

-They're not alone-

-Indeed-

-No, there's a demon here, I can feel it-

-How?-

-Clairvoyance, remember? Is under Dean's car, c'mon- she drove closer as the firemen's truck drove off. Danielle and the driver shared a look, but they didn't stop.

But they didn't have much time. They parked the Camaro and jumped out as they boys looked at them, forgetting for a second the boy that was with them. The boy the demon was going to get.

-Look out!-Danielle yelled, running, Emma on her flank, to the Impala.

-What?- She could heard Dean's confused voice but didn't care. She threw herself at the boy, tackling him to the ground while Emma dragged the demon from under the car. She said the spell, or better called exorcism quickly and black smoke came out of the woman's mouth.

Danielle helped the boy up, smiling in apologize and checking Emma.

-You alright?- she asked her cousin

-Terrific- she answered- and you two, better be careful next time. He was gonna be demon chew toy-

Danielle walked to Sam and Dean's side, the boy tagging along, and Emma too. She kissed Sam once and smirked.

-It's nice to save your ass once in a while- she told him, wrapping an arm around him

-Wait, what the hell was that? How did you..?-

-Clairvoyant, remember?- Danielle repeated for the second time in less than five minutes- and well, that was my mom's home-made exorcism. Nice, uh?- she kissed Dean and took a look at him- you don't look good-

-Yeah, tough hunt-

-A-ham- she nodded-okay, so, if we're done here, I say we get the hell out and to wherever the hell those fire fightin' guys were goin'-

-They're goin' to the Church, to talk to Leah- The boy said

-And what's your name darlin'? I tackled you but didn't get your name- Danielle smiled charmingly at him and the boy blushed, making Dean roll his eyes

-Dylan-

-Well, nice to meet you, Dylan- she shook his hand-I'm Danielle, you can call me Dani, and she's Emma, my cousin-

-Hi- Emma waved, arm still around Sam

-Hey-

-Okay, greetings over? We should leave- Dean was in a snappy mood, but not so shitty as always, and that was something.

-Yes, Captain- she mocked- C'mon, Em, let's go to Church-

-Yay! It'd been a while since I took my last confession…- Sam scoffed and she slapped his arm-Hey! Like you were such a devoted man-

-Guys!- Dean got their attention- Let's go- He turned to Danielle as Emma and Sam kissed. That was something he didn't like to see. But when his eyes met hers, his mood changed a tiny fraction of a bit. He was glad she was there, he liked hunting with her.

-Thanks for coming, babe- he told her and kissed her lips softly. She was somehow shocked, and it made him feel bad for being such a dick those last few weeks.

-C'mon, we'll follow you-

-Yeah, let's go- he kissed her one last time and they parted ways. Emma and Danielle left the three boys and got in the Camaro. Soon, the Impala passed them and hit the road, while they followed close behind.

...

-What the hell is this?- Danielle asked as they entered the church. People were reunited for what seemed like a wedding.

-A wedding? What the fuck are they thinkin'?- Emma inquired, honestly confused.

-Just, leave it alone, it's just the way it is- Sam told her, putting a possessive hand over her hip and pulling her closer to him- and watch your language, we're in God's house-he added and she rolled her eyes

-Oh, please! You wanna know where you can shove your God, Dexter? Right up your…-

-Okay, okay, I get it, shh...- he put a hand over her mouth to shut her up. People looked at them strangely, but it was better if they didn't hear her.

-That's the prophet- Dean pointed to a girl sitting on the first round of seats. Danielle studied her clinically. From what she could see the girl was young, maybe even younger than her. She had auburn hair, in waves, and seemed to have a pretty decent body, she sure wasn't ugly.

-She is the prophet? Wow, angels are really showin' off, uh?- Emma murmured, ignoring Sam's glare. The girls shared a look. "So that was what demons were after". It made sense; they would not like a prophet in the game.

The four of them were standing on the back of the church, near the exit, and it gave them a perfect view of the entire place. Hunters' habit, hard to fight. And the first class position they had helped to see how the prophet, Leah, fell, no, more like dropped to the floor, convulsing, it appeared.

-She's havin' a vision- Emma whispered, stating the obvious. The priest helped her sit up, but she was upset.

-Is Eva, dad- the girl said and they all looked like they knew that name-she's coming back- Emma and Danielle narrowed their eyes, not trusting the prophet at all.

Leah finally recovered and took the main role in preaching. She spoke to two people in particular, they must've been this Eva person's relatives.

-Is going to be okay, Al, Silvia, you're going to see Eva again. When the final day comes, Judgment day, she'll be resurrected and you'll be together again- she smiled a sweet, nerves-breaking grin that gave Danielle the chills. There was something wrong there. The older couple joined hands and cried softly, relief with Leah's words.

-We're all going to be together, with our loved ones. We've been chosen, the angels have chosen us- Emma saw a guy shaking his head in denial. She might not be a psychologist, but that guy didn't look like a believer.

-And we will be given Paradise on Earth- she continued her chattering with all those people nodding and sighing in relief with her. It was weird, but it seemed people who were doomed behaved that way, who knew?-All we have to do, is follow the angels' commandments-

Again, Emma and Danielle looked at each other. Leah had that expression, like the cat that ate the bird, it was suspicious. The next twenty minutes, Leah gave them the "message" from the angels.

-No drinkin', no gamblin', no premarital sex?- Danielle asked as they walked out- what the fuck? That's what's good in life, man!-

-Amen, sister- Emma agreed

-Watch it, girls- Dean warned them

-No, are you okay with this? Dean, they practically forbid 90 percent of your personality- Danielle didn't like how he was reacting.

-I'm not okay with it- he replied- I'm not not-okay with it either- the three of them looked at him confused- Look, Dani, I'm not a prophet, okay? We're not locals… It's not my call-

Danielle stared at him like he was possessed. The Dean she knew wouldn't have said that. He would've dig into the matter until he found answers. And she'd be damned is that wasn't exactly what she planned to do.

-I'll catch up with you guys later- Dean said and walked away. Sam sighed, so did Emma, but Danielle wasn't giving up that easily.

-Like hell you will- she turned to Emma and Sam- Em, keep an eye on things, alright? I'll follow him, and see if I can knock some sense into him-

-Yeah, I've got your back, go- Emma nodded and Danielle smiled in thanks. She silently followed Dean back to the church. Thank goodness there was still people in there, people she could use to hide. He went to the back room, where Leah was resting. It took Danielle a minute to get there, and she stood outside, eavesdropping.

"I feel like a fuckin' idiot" she thought but sucked it up.

-_But Dean- _ she heard Leah's voice-_ you are chosen-_

_-Yeah…- _was Dean's reply-_ more like cursed-_ Danielle sensed him moving but didn't leave her spot

-_It must be hard-_ Leah spoke again-_being Heaven's chosen one and have no hope-_ Danielle's mouth fell open, but she quickly recovered. "Well, when you put it that way… "

But Danielle had heard enough. She went outside and called Emma.

-_We're in the local bar, two blocks from the church, to your left- _ her cousin told her

-Great, I'll be right there-

Two minutes later, she walked through the bar's door. Sam and Emma were sitting by the bar, talking with the owner

-Yeah, I've notices you're not the prayin' type- Emma was saying, and it made Danielle smiled. That was her Emmanuelle, always to the point. She sat next to her and the owner nodded her way

-Well, between us friends, neither half of those guys- he scoffed- couple months ago, they were all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny- he poured four glasses of whisky and put the bottle down

-And now they're all warriorS of God- Danielle finished for him. He grinned sadly, acknowledging her. He held up his glass and the three of them took theirs

-Cheers-

-Cheers- they repeated and drowned their shots. And man, did it feel good.

-Look, there's sure as hell demons- the owner, Paul se remembered, said- and maybe there is a God- Danielle and Emma rolled their eyes- don't know, fine. But I'm not a hypocrite, I've never prayed before, and I ain't starting now- he locked eyes with Danielle- if I'm going to hell, I'm going honest- Danielle nodded, she respected the guy, he was a good person.

-What about you?- he asked-You are not a true believer-

-I believe- Danielle answered- I do, but I just think God stopped carin' a long time ago- Emma scoffed at that, so did Danielle, Sam and the owner. The rest of the evening went down okay. Again, Danielle thought Paul was a good guy, and she was starting to like him. It shocked them when a siren went off, announcing the curfew.

-Are you fuckin' serious?- Emma complained- I wasn't even by my third drink yet!- Danielle chuckled and Sam shook his head in awe.

-C'mon, we'll see ya tomorrow, Paul, have a good night-

-G'night guys-

-Okay, where to now?- Danielle inquired. Sam wrapped an arm around Emma since it had gotten pretty cold outside

-Out motel room, I think Dean must be there already-

-Yeah, let's go with Mr. Good Samaritan- Okay, maybe the alcohol was making her say things, but it was partially true. She didn't even want to know why Dean was acting like that. It was annoying, and at the same time it worried her. And damn him for being him, he was hard to deal with.

-We'll catch our own room for the night, had me my bag and we're even- Sam told her when they reached the motel.

-You got it- she opened the door to Dean's room while they waited outside, got Sam's bag, handed it to him, said good night and went back in.

-Where you've been?- Dean asked. He was laying on one of the beds, resting

-Drinkin'-she replied simply. She had gotten her back from the Camaro and was now looking for something to wear to sleep

- You rebel-Dean commented, mocking

-I would've drink more, but it was curfew- she told him, picking out a Scorpions T shirt to wear

-Right…

-You heard they shut down the cell towers?- she inquired, taking off her jacket and putting her gun and knife on the table. Dean sighed, tired.

-No, that's news to me-

-Yeah- she took off her boots and jeans, standing there in only her underwear and shirt- no cable, internet. Total cut off from the "corruption of the outside world"- she said with quoting fingers. She turned around and took off her shirt, leaving it over her bag.

-Uh…- Was all Dean said. She faced him, without even putting her T shirt on

-Don't you get it? They're turnin' this place in some kind of fundamentalist compound-

-No, I get it-

-And all you've got's a "uh"?- she stared at him- what's wrong with you?-

-I get it- he got up from the bed- I just don't care-

-What?- Dean was now sitting on the edge of the bed

-What difference does it make?-

-It's make a hell of a…- she cut herself off, glaring at him. She threw her T shirt away and walked to him, not caring about her lack of clothing-At what point this became too far for you?- she sat on the other bed-stooling, poisoned Kool-aid… The angels are toyin' with this people!-

-Angels' world, angels' rules, babe-

-And since when is that okay with you?-

-Since the angels have the only life-boats in the Titanic- he answered and stood up, walking away from her- I mean, who's supposed to come and save these people? It was supposed to be us, and we can't do it!-

-You don't know that!- she snapped- and so what? You wanna stop fightin'? Give up?- he poured a mug of coffee and leaned against the table

-I don't know, maybe- Danielle looked away from him. Those words hurt her.

-Don't say that- she murmured

-Why not?-

-'Cause you can't do this-

-Actually I can- he replied

-No, you can't- she stood up, facing him in all her splendor, watering eyes, pained expression- you can't do this… to me- Dean watched her, now saying anything- I've got one thing, one thing that keeps me goin'- she scoffed- you think you're the only one losin' hope here, Dean? If I don't find a way, we're dead. And I can't do this without you-

She waited, for what felt like centuries, for a reply. He put down his coffee and grabbed his jacket, walking towards the door

-Dean…-

-I've gotta clear my head- he told her and opened the door

-Is past curfew- she called back, now angry at him. She wanted to yell at something, but instead settled for putting back her clothes and do some research if she could.

...

-I'm gonna call Dani- Emma said all of the sudden. She and Sam were discussing the recent events, but something in the pit of her stomach was twirling. Danielle wasn't okay.

-Alright…- he watched her dialed Danielle's number, wondering what the hell was she thinking. But he didn't have time to worry much. Castiel showed up in the room.

-I've got your message- he told Sam, not really looking at him-it was long…your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating-

Emma hung up the phone then and walked over to them. Castiel stumbled and caught the wall to still himself.

-What's wrong with you?- Sam asked- are you drunk?-

-No!- he replied fiercely, and Emma raised an eyebrow-yes!-

-Ha! Your angel's wasted, Dexter!- Emma joked, but caught Castiel when he stumbled again

-What the hell happened to you?- Sam inquired

-I found a liquor store he answered, leaning against the wall

-And?- Emma pushed

-And I drank it!- he snapped and moved towards Sam- why you called me?-

-Hey, easy- Emma caught Castiel, one more time, but she learnt her lesson and stood right beside him now.

-Are you okay?- Emma glared at Sam, telling him it was a stupid question. Castiel got free of her hand and walked to him, He motioned for Sam to lean over

-Don't ask stupid questions- he told him and Emma smirked. The angel was fun to be around after all- Tell me what you need- he said as he sat on the bed

-There've been this demons attacks, massive, around the edge of town, and we can't figure out why…-

-Any sign of the angels?-

-Sorta- Emma replied- they've been speakin' to this "prophet"-Castiel didn't seem to notice her tone

-Who?-

-This girl, Leah Guideon- Sam answered

-She's not a prophet- he said simply

-I told you so!- Emma jumped, glad to be right. Sam glared at her but otherwise ignored her

-I'm pretty sure she is- he insisted- visions, headache, the whole package-

-The names of all the prophets are seared into my brain- Castiel was looking up at the ceiling, and it made Emma look too, he seemed pretty entertained. But after a few seconds he turned to Sam and so did she-Leah Guideon is not one of them-

-Then what the hell is she?- Emma stated the million dollar question.

-_Dani, you better come here- _ Her cousin told her on the phone

-Why?-

_-There's somethin' about the girl prophet you should know-_

-Alright, I'll leave a note, be right there- she hung up and wrote a short letter for Dean.

_**Dean, I'm with Sam and Em next door, come after your little "walk".**_

_** Dani.**_

Yeah, maybe he could tell she was pissed, but that was okay with her. More than okay actually.

...

The sun was setting when Dean walked into Sam and Emma's room.

-Dean? What the hell happened to you?- Danielle hurried to his side, seeing the blood on his hands and his expression, not a good combo- Are you alright, babe?-

-Yeah, it's not…- he paused and looked at his hands- it's not my blood- he faced the other three people in the room-Paul's dead-

-What?- Sam, Emma and Danielle exclaimed

-Silvia shot him-

-It's starting- Castiel said from his spot on the couch.

-What's starting? Where the hell have you been?- Dean asked

-On a bender- Castiel replied, defying.

-He said…?- he looked at the others then back at the angel- you said "on a bender"?-

-Yeah- Sam answered- he's still pretty smashed-

-It's not of important- Castiel oscillating from left to right, he was really wrong- we need to talk about what is happening here-

-Well, I'm all ears- Dean said and walked to the sink to wash his hands

-Well, for starters, Leah is not a real prophet- Danielle dropped the bomb on him, and she was one sadistic bitch, but it felt kind of nice.

-Well, what is she exactly?- he asked cautious

-The whore- Castiel spoke without any type of brain filter

-Damn, Cass, tell us what you're really thinking- Dean told him sarcastically

-"She raises when Lucifer walks the Earth"- Danielle recited-" and she shall come, baring false prophecies"- she pointed to the Bible lying on the coffee table

-This creature- Castiel continued- has the power to adopt any human form, read minds. The Book of Revelation calls her "The whore of Babylon"-

-That's catchy- Dean commented

-The real Leah was probably killed months ago- Sam added

-And what about the demons attacking town?-

-They're under her control-

-And the enoquian exorcism?-

-Fake- Castiel smiled as he explained- it actually means "You, breed with the mouth of a goat"- he seemed to think it was the best joke in the world. The four of them stared at him- It's funnier in Enoquian-he excused

-So the demons smoking out, is just a con?- Dean asked

-Why? What's the end game?- Danielle joined in

-What you just saw- Castiel has his eyes on Dean as he spoke- innocent blood spilt in God's name-

-You've heard all that heaven talk- Sam said to his brother-she manipulates people-

-Into slather and kill and sing happy little hymns- Dean got up from his chair, trying to deal with all the new information

-Her goal is to condemn as many souls to Hell as possible- Castiel kept on explaining- and it's, just beginning- he met Dean's eye- she's well on her way to dragging this whole town into the pit-

-Alright- Danielle walked over to him, seeing in her mind what he was about to say- then how do we go all "pimp of Babylon" all over this bitch?-

-The whore can be killed with that- Castiel said after smoking off the room for two seconds. He put a piece of wood in stake shape over the table-It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon-

-Perfect, let's get that bitch- Danielle took the stake and studied it, trying some moves with it

-Is not that easy- Castiel warned and she sighed

-Of course not…-

-The Whore can only be killed by a true servant of Heaven-

-A servant like…?- Dean began but didn't finish

-Not you- Castiel stepped in- or me- he took a swing of his whisky and kept going- Sam of course is an abomination-

-Hey!- Emma complained in Sam's defense, but the angel ignored her

-We have to find someone else- it was kind of funny how he didn't even consider Danielle or Emma. But honestly, who could blame him? They were far from Heaven's servants and everybody knew that.

-I know someone- Dean offered. Danielle smiled, for the first time in days sincerely, and nodded to herself, they could do this after all.

...

-Pastor David Guideon- Castiel told the man when he walked outside the church

-And who are you?-

-I'm and Angel of the Lord-

-Yeah, sure- the pastor was honestly right to doubt, but Castiel decided to show him instead of talking. A blast of wind rampaged the pages of the Bible Sam and Emma were reading and Castiel appeared, with a plus one to th party

-What the hell was that?- Pastor Guideon asked, obviously confused

-Yeah, he wasn't lying about the angel thing- Dean replied- have a seat, Padre, we've gotta have a chat-

Carefully and in the most caring way they could, Sam and Dean explained the situation to Pastor Guideon.

-No, she's my daughter- he denied

-I'm sorry, but she's not- Danielle wasn't usually bad with people, but that town was messing with her, and she wanted it over- She's the thing that killed your daughter-

-That's impossible-

-But is true- Sam argued- and deep down, you know it-

-Look, we get it- Emma spoke for the first time since Pastor Guideon arrived-it's too much, but if you don't do this, she's goin' to kill a lot of people. And damn the rest to Hell- she grabbed the stake and handed it to him.

-It's just that…why does it have to be me?-

-You're a servant of Heaven- Castiel answered

-And you're an angel- he shot back

-A poor example of one- he was right, it only took one look at Castiel to see he was messed up. Poor guy, couldn't catch a break either.

At the end of it though, they convinced him. Emma and Sam were helping Pastor Guideon with the stake, making sure he could handle it. Dean was loading the Impala, while Danielle finished packing and Castiel sat on a bench outside, suffering from a terrible hang-over, no doubt.

-Hey, catch it- Dean threw him a bottle of aspirin and the angel got them

-How many should I take?-

-You? Probably the whole bottle-

-Thanks-

-Yeah, don't mention it- Dean took a breath and continued, Danielle waited by the door, not being spotted but listening. She knew it was wrong, but she needed to understand Dean better to help him-Yeah, I've been there. I'm a big expert on dead beat dads, so…- again, he paused- yeah, I get it. I know how you feel-

-How do you manage it?- Castiel asked him sincerely

-In a good day you get to kill a whore- he replied and Danielle smiled. He was strong, and believe it or not, they were stronger together.

-Okay, I'm ready- Danielle announced, loading her own car

-Let's bag ourselves a whore, shall we?- Emma said and Danielle grinned. Trust her cousin to always find a way to lighten things up.

...

-Okay, you guys wait for our sign, we break in, and open the back door for you- Danielle told them once they were near the church

-Keep an eye on him- Emma warned Sam and kissed him briefly- see ya later, Dexter- She winked and both girls were swallowed by the shadows fast. They were good at hiding, and they were good at breaking and entering too.

-Unlock spell?- Danielle inquired when they got to the back office door

-Be my guest- Emma motioned for her to do it and Danielle focused, repeating the words she heard her cousin say lots of times.

-It worked!- she cheered when she opened the door- damn, I'm good!- Emma chuckled and slapped her arm, pulling her inside

-C'mon, we need to let the boys in-

-That was fast- Sam commented when Emma reappeared in front of him by the back door

-Fast is my second name, Dexter- she joked- get into positions, we've got your backs- Sam nodded and kissed her quickly, then they walked in. Castiel was waiting outside to appear in the right moment, when Leah would walk in the room and the rest of them were all around the room. Sam and Dean were closer to Pastor Guideon while the girls guarded the exits.

After 5 long minutes standing on the dark, Leah finally entered the room. She looked herself in the mirror and any doubts they had dissipated. Her face became demonic and ugly for a few seconds, and it angered Danielle and Emma even more. She closed the closet door and in that instant, Castiel got his arms around her, keeping her from running. Pastor Guideon moved forward, stake in hand

-Daddy, don't hurt me!- Leah begged.

-Guideon, now!- Sam pushed him. But the Pastor hesitated and that gave Leah the break she needed. She said some words in Enoquian and Castiel dropped to the floor. The boys were thrown backwards to the wall and Guideon too. That was when the girls jumped in.

-You fuckin'bitch…- Emma growled and kicked her in the gut. But the whore was tough, she could tell. She smirked and with a slight movement of her hand, Emma landed 5 feet away and hit her head with the wall, which knocked her unconscious.

-Emma, fuck no!- Danielle hissed but she couldn't let Leah run-You're stayin'here, darlin'- she spoke through clenched teeth. Again, Leah smiled diabolically and in what looked like her favorite move, threw Danielle against the furthest wall of the room. And then she ran, followed by Pastor Guideon.

-Guideon, no!- Sam was the first one to get up, but Danielle and Dean were far behind. She didn't want to let Emma alone, but she had to.

-Help me, he's a demon!- Leah claimed and Danielle groaned. Things were getting pretty ugly pretty fast. The people in the church fought against Pastor Guideon and the stake fell to the floor. Danielle, Sam and Dean got there to help Pastor Guideon, but not before Leah commanded Silvia and Al to 2light the kerosene". "What the hell!" Danielle thought and left the boys' side. She heard loud thumps on a door. "People are caged in there" she realized and ran to stop Al from burning them alive. She pushed him against the wall and got the lighter from him, but was surprised by Silvia attacking her.

-Jesus fuckin' Christ!- she fought, and luckily, Sam came to her rescue, taking Silvia off her.

-Please- the heard and while the woman struggled against Sam's arms, Dean was pinned under the whore-like you were a servant of Heaven- she had her hands around Dean's neck and Danielle couldn't move. She was frozen in place, because if she took even one step, Leah would snap and kill Dean- This is why my side is gonna win- Leah told Dean- you're the great vessel? You're pathetic, auto destructive and faithless- Danielle watched as Dean's hand moved closer to the stake-it's the end of the world, and you're just gonna sit back and watch it happen- "Oh, wrong thing to say" Danielle thought in the same moment Dean staked Leah right in the middle of her chest.

-Don't be so sure, whore- he replied and Silvia stopped struggling against Sam to watch Leah die. Dean got up, the stake still in her chest, and they all stared at her. Black smoke came off her, and the stake began to burn. Her face contorted into that evil mask again and she tossed on the floor, but couldn't fight the end result. The stake consumed inside her and she died.

Danielle's eyes were wide with fear, shock and wonder. And so were Sam's.

-But I, don't understand- Silvia said- How are we supposed to get to Paradise now?- She was devastated

-I'm sorry- Dean told her- But I'm pretty sure you were heading in a different direction-

The next few minutes were a blur. She saw Sam helping Pastor Guideon, she felt herself being dragged back to the office. She indeed saw Sam holding a unconscious Emma in his arms, and Dean helping Castiel to his feet. She didn't know how she made it outside, but there she was.

Sam got Emma on the backseat of the Camaro and Castiel and Pastor Guideon on the Impala.

-Are you gonna do something stupid?- she heard him ask and looked at Dean

-Like what?-

-Like Michael stupid-

-C'mon, Sam, give me a break- Dean got into the car and Sam met Danielle's eyes

-Can you drive?- he inquired

-Yeah, I'll follow- she walked to her car and got in, like she was on a trance. But when she got to the motel, she snapped back into reality. She had an unconscious cousin to take care of. Danielle cuddled Emma in her arms and put her on a bed. Castiel was on the other one, and Sam was nursing Pastor Guideon's wounds.

-Okay, let's see what we've got here…- she murmured, getting into doctor mode. She checked Emma's head wound, it was bleeding, but not deathly, a bandage show do the trick. She wished she had some mojo to put on her to help her heal.

After putting the bandage on her head, Danielle grabbed a glass of water with some painkillers and tried to get Emma to take them. But she wasn't waking up. And she started to worry.

-What you're doing?- Sam asked her, watching her go through her magic book like a maniac.

-I've gotta find somethin' to heal Em, she's not wakin' up, it's not normal- besides being totally freaked out, she felt guilty for not helping her cousin sooner.

-Dani, calm down, she's gonna be okay-

-You don't know that!- she snapped and went back to searching.

-Danielle…- but all attempts to stop her were useless. After a few minutes, she found what she was looking for.

-Yes, thank you, mom, thank you- she muttered while she positioned next to Emma, a hand over her head, and the other one over the book. Sam watched in awe as she began chanting in Latin, and slowly, Emma's wounds began to heal. It took Danielle a few more tries to heal it completely, but she did it. Afterwards, she was exhausted.

-What's goin' on?- Emma inquired as she woke up. Her cousin was laying on the bed, apparently sleeping, and she immediately freaked

-Sam, what happened?- Sam left Dean with Pastor Guideon and went to Emma's side.

-She healed you, and it seemed like it took a lot from her-

-What spell did she use?- Sam pointed it in the book and Emma relaxed-It's okay, it's just gonna take a few minutes for her to recover- she let out a breath and hugged her cousin- thanks, Dani…- she murmured

-You need me? I've gotta finish bandaging him up-

-Just give me those pain killers and I'll be alright- she swallowed two Vicodins with a bottle of water and waited for Danielle to wake up. She laid in bed with her, expectant.

-You'll be okay- Dean's voice took her out of her bubble and she noticed the way he was acting. "Not good" she told herself. She wished Danielle would wake up already.

-No- the Pastor replied, honestly. Dean stood quietly for a few seconds

-Where you're going?- Sam asked, fearing he might leave

-To get some clean bandages out of the trunk- Dean answered- Relax- Emma sat up as Sam let go of Pastor Guideon's arm. They heard the Impala roar to life, and ran out.

-Dean!- Sam's yell woke Danielle up. She saw Pastor Guideon staring at the door and decided to go check it out. She walked out as the Impala's lights began to camouflage with the dark road. She didn't know what was going on, but she could guess. And it broke her heart.

-Damn it! Damn him!- Emma hissed, turning around to see Danielle standing there- Oh, shit, Dani, come here- she wrapped an arm around her cousin and helped her inside.

-He left, didn't he?- Danielle asked, her tone neutral and emotionless

-Yeah…- It was Sam who answered her question. He was pissed at his brother, but not just for leaving him, but for leaving Danielle. And worse part was, he thought he had a pretty good idea where he could be.

-I'm gonna go lay down- she said, getting up and walking to the bed. Emma and Sam stared after her, Emma thinking she was going to kill Dean and Sam thinking it was going to be hard for his brother to fix this one mess.

Danielle ignored her surroundings. She laid there, staring at the wall, and she wondered. After all they'd been through, he left. He fucking left. Say it hurt her was cutting it short. It made her fucking homicidal. She had worked to find a way to stop the damn Apocalypse for months, and he just thought the angels had the answers, uh? He just thought Michael was going to fix this? He was dead wrong, and was about to find out. She knew how to find him, and she knew what to do next. She was going to get him and figure out a way to stop Lucifer before it was too late.

...

_If only she knew there was a way, waiting for her to discover it._

_-My girl- Juliet murmured- my beautiful, sensitive girl-_

_-We're gonna help her- Olivia told her sister- she's stronger now, a better witch. We can get the message to her-_

_-Yeah, I hope so- Juliet sighed and leaned her head against her sister's shoulder_

_-When she's ready, she'll hear us- Olivia said and caressed her sister's hair, wishing they could be down there, fighting too._


	18. Chapter 18: The new kid in town

**A/N: Hi there! Well, we're close to the end now, this is "Point of no return" in my own twisted way. I split it in two to not make it so heavy for you. You can tell me what you think next. I think threw more chapters, including this one's second part, and we're done with the story. I'm startin' a new one, and I might get caught up in that for a while**

**Song for this chapter: Circle of fear- HIM**

**Love, Maggie**

-You know where Dean is?- Emma asked Sam as they packed their things

-Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do- he closed the Impala's trunk and faced her. She had an expression he'd never seen before. She looked serious, and protective, he'd be damned, but she reminded him of Dean.

-Good, then take your angel, and go get him-

-What? Why? I could use Dani for this-

-No, she doesn't have to go through that- Emma replied- I've got an idea, for you to tell your motherfuckin' brother when you see him- she moved closer to him and looked straight into his light blue-green eyes- tell him he fucked up, big time, and that I'm not lettin' my cousin suffer for him anymore. If he wants, I'm sure he'll can fix it, but if my plan works and we figure this out, as soon as we save your asses, we're out- she wasn't joking, he could see that

-Em, are you serious?-

-As a heart attack, Dexter. I'm sorry for you, you're a great guy, with a stupid brother. I'm tired of watchin' Dani fight against this, she came back to save the guy she loved, help you and if possible stop the Apocalypse. But you know what? In the way, she left a lot, and just like in your family women aren't lucky, in our clan, men usually fuck up, and we end up alone-

-Emma, c'mon- he tried to argue- I'm gonna get Dean back, don't you think Danielle is gonna want to see him?-

-Maybe. Maybe not. But I need her anyway, and I repeat, if my plan works, this will be over soon. So, Dexter, I'll see you when I'll see you, and please, take care-

-Wow, wow, wow, wow, wait a minute- he gripped her arm and spun her around when she was about to leave- Emma, I don't know how to keep up with this. You are my only choice. I trust you, Em, and I trust you'll find a way to stop Lucifer, but I need you to come back- he sighed and fought to gain control over his feelings- okay, look, I'll get Dean and take him to Bobby's, we'll meet there-

Emma stared into those eyes she learnt to live with, and let out a heavy breath. She didn't want to make promises she didn't know she'd keep.

-Call me when you get him- was her only answer and she kissed him lightly, then got into her cousin's Camaro.

Sam watched the car drive away and felt Castiel presence behind him.

-Ready to go, Cass?- he inquired, sighing

-Yes- the angel replied

-Then let's go-

They got into the Impala and as Sam hit the gas to head to Indiana, where Dean surely was, he cursed his brother in his mind. Damn if he fucked up all they had. And damn Emma if she didn't realize he loved her. And damn himself if he didn't find his brother in time.

...

-Where are we goin'? Where's Sam?- Danielle was tired and she didn't feel like driving, and her cousin was being hard

-He's gonna go look for Dean,he took the angel- Emma replied-and we're goin' to Bobby's, I need his basement-

-For what?-

-I wanna try somethin'-

-What?- talking to her was like pulling teeth for goodness sakes!

-I wanna summon Aunt Juliet- she finally admitted and Danielle stared at her. Summon her mother? She never tried that, was never that good with witchcraft to take the chance. But now, now they were desperate. If Dean leaving didn't confirm that, then what did?

-Okay- she agreed and Emma's jaw dropped

-Okay? That's it? I thought you were gonna kick my ass for even suggestin' it!-

-Is a good idea, Em- she told her as they both got in the car-I wonder how didn't I think of it earlier-

-Alright, who are you wand what you did with my cousin?- Emma looked at her suspiciously. Danielle chuckled once but it sounded forced even to her

-I'm fine, Em, it's just that, if we don' find a way soon, we're gonna lose this war, and you know what losin' this war means, right?-

-Yeah, no planet, Lucifer rulin' the world, and, we get toasted, great deal- she said sarcastically-Fine, okay, then hit the gas, Dani, we've got a ritual to perform-

...

_-Liv,Liv!- Juliet called her sister in a loud hopeful voice_

_-What, what?- Olivia walked into Juliet's paradise, which happened to be her old house, where she lived with her husband and daughter. "So domestic" she thought, wrinkling her nose_

_-They're doin' it!-Juliet was jumping with joy- they're doin' the ritual, they're summonin' me! Liv, we did it!-_

_Olivia laughed at her sister's enthusiasm_

_-Damn, my girl is good- she smirked- I wasn't sure it would work, but I got to her-_

_-You think she'd tell Dani?-_

_-What? That her mother came to her in a dream and told her to do a summonin' spell?- she asked sarcastically- I don't think so-_

_-Oh, I don't care! We're finally gonna tell them what we know, they're gonna make it, Liv!- her ocean blue eyes shined with pride and hope-We didn't die in vain, Liv…-_

_-No, we didn't- Olivia agreed and the Cobain sisters hugged tightly- Now, focus- Juliet wiped her tears away and nodded- Their guy, Dean, Michael's vessel, he's gonna say "yes"-_

_-No-_

_-No, because his brother is goin' to stop him- she rolled her eyes- Listen, Jules, we've gotta move in just the right way-_

_-Yes, agreed- Juliet made a drastic change in her behavior. She passed from cheery crazy with joy to neutral, waiting for the moment to act._

_-Okay then- Olivia smiled- first, I heard from Ash that the angel, Zachariah, is plottin' somethin'. Ash didn't give me details, but I got from my angel-radar that they had a plan to get Michael his vessel-_

_-How?-_

_-Wish I knew, but it's gonna be today, if I'm right-_

_-Oh, shit!-Juliet exclaimed- we've gotta warn the kids-_

_-Yes, yes we do. Here- she handed her a piece of paper with something written on it- this is a spell I just created. It's gonna work, because I tested it- Juliet glared at her sister- Oh, I know, I'm a bad person, what am I doin' in Heaven, blah, blah. Listen, they need to be prepared to kill Zachariah-_

_-Yeah, I know- she sighed- doesn't mean I've gotta like it-_

_-True. Now, back to the point. Give this to Dani, she's got the angel's blood. She'll need Emma's help, but together they can make it-_

_-And about the other thing?-_

_-Oh, yes, the murder of Lucifer and his sorcerer- she rolled her eyes again- The girls are lookin' for a spell to maximize the power of a weapon- she sighed- their first one failed, it didn't maximize jack squat, so they kept lookin'-_

_-Well, at least they're not givin' up-_

_-Amen, sister. But here's the thing. They don't need the spell-_

_-How? What are you thinkin' about?-Juliet narrowed her eyes, knowing her sister pretty well_

_-Heaven's sword-_

_-Heaven's sword? Michael's vessel? That's not very useful…-_

_-No, I'm not talkin' about Dani' guy. I'm talkin' about Heaven's actual sword, like Excalibur-_

_-Are you tellin' me such thing exists?-_

_-Yeah, but the problem will be getting' it-_

_-Vigil's watchin' it, isn't he? Damn workaholic…-_

_-Yeah, but we can figure somethin' out-_

_-"We" can't. We don't know where the room even is- Juliet knew there was a place in Heaven where they kept their angelical weapons, but nobody had access to that, unless you were an angel. And a very powerful or sneaky one_

_-They've got their own angel, remember?- Olivia reminded her- and I bet he knows how to get his hands on that bad boy- she raised her eyebrows playfully and they both laughed, happy. They were a long way from their final goal, but every day they were got closer. And the girls were better prepared now, and readier than ever. This was the time._

_-Okay, let me do your make up so you won't scare your daughter and mine- Olivia joked and Juliet slapped her arm softly. Yes, they would make it. They didn't die in vain after all._

_..._

-Bobby?- Danielle yelled for her godfather and he appeared in front of them, looking annoyed

-Sorry, Bob, we just got here- Emma apologized

-Yeah, okay- he rolled himself back to the study- and don't call me Bob!- he scolded. Emma chuckled and closed the door behind her. They followed Bobby to the study and took a seat on the couch.

-You heard about Dean?- Emma asked

-Yeah, Sam called, they're on their way to get him-

-Awesome. Bobby, we need your basement, before they get here and fuck everythin' up again-

-What for?-

-Ritual-

-Alright, you need anything special for it?-

-No, but no matter what you hear, don't freak, we'll be fine-

-What's the ritual for, if I may ask- his voice was sarcastic, but most of the times, that was how he talked

-Don't freak- Emma repeated and shared a look with Danielle, who nodded slightly- but we're gonna summon Juliet-

-Juliet?-Bobby was confused- why? You think she knows something?-

-I think she might- Emma admitted, though she'd never tell them the real reason behind her idea. She had a dream about her mother the night before, and weird as it was, Olivia told her to do the summoning ritual, and she said they should thy Juliet, since she has a stronger bond with Danielle, because they were together in Paradise. Yes, weird as hell, but if it worked, she was going to tattoo a thanks to her mother.

-Then do it- Bobby told them- what you're waiting for?-

-Nothin'- Emma got up and gave Bobby her cell phone- if Sam calls, tell him we're already here, of course, but don't mention the ritual-

-Alright- he left the phone on the desk and continued his research. If the girls didn't find a way to stop the Apocalypse, he sure as hell would try.

...

-Okay, we've got everythin' we need, right?- Danielle asked and Emma nodded-you're gonna use my blood to intensify the spell?-

-Yes, and to prolong her time on Earth- Emma added- we're gonna need as much as possible, and we don't have much time-

-Then let's rock and roll, baby-

They sat on the panic room, which had been emptied in case they need it for Dean later, and began the chanting. They said the spell together, and slowly, they felt how it was working, bringing a presence before them they both recognized.

-Mom?- Danielle inquired, staring at the phantasmagoric image of her mother. Juliet spirit smiled, but didn't speak. Emma finished the spell and Juliet nodded with pride. Her girls were good.

-Hey, darlin'- she said to her daughter- you're as beautiful as ever- Danielle stood up as Juliet looked around. It was strange to have her mother there, after all those years of grief, they were together, and not in Heaven.

-And you too, baby girl- she told Emma and stretched her hand for her niece to take. Emma stared at it like it might bite her- Trust me, we're family- Emma watched as Juliet moved her lips, chanting a spell and when she finished it, she materialized in front of them, the hand she extended solid for her to hold onto.

-How did you do that?- Danielle inquired in awe

-Practice- She answered and wrapped an arm around her two girls- and, you know, there's not a lot to do up there-

-Mom!- Danielle couldn't believe they were actually hugging each other- I missed you-

-Missed you too, darlin'-Juliet replied and turned to Emma- your mother says "hi"-

-How is she?- Emma asked quickly- can I summon her too?-

-You might, but is not a sure thing- Juliet saw her niece's ocean blue eyes shadow with pain and realized she actually didn't miss Earth, with all its pain and misery.

-Dean wants to say "yes"- Danielle told her mother, her head down, eyes closed. They were suffering, and Juliet couldn't allow it

-I know- she said- but listen, girls- they looked at her intently- there's somethin' I want to tell you-

-Yes?-Emma's voice was raw with emotion. It was one of those rare times she allowed herself to just cry and not care

-Zachariah is plottin' a plan B to get Michael his vessel- her eyes pierced Danielle's- but you can stop him-

-How?-

-I don't know what exactly is he plannin', but if somethin' happens and you know he's behind it, kill him. He won't bother anyone again if you do-

-But we need the sword to kill an angel, and only Castiel has one- Emma argued

-The blood…- Danielle murmured and faced her mother- the blood you gave me?-

-Yes-Juliet nodded- there's spell in here- she moved to her old book and found the page she wanted- this one- the girls sat on the tiny cot next to her and read- this can kill any being, if you have its blood-

-Awesome- Danielle smiled- I've been waitin' to gank that son of a bitch since I first met him-

-Yeah, he's not the nicest angel out there- Juliet agreed

-So, we kill Zachariah, great. Then what?- Emma asked- 'cause we still have a devil to kill. And don't forget a sorcerer-

-Yes, your mom told me there's spell in there to channel the talisman's power- Juliet told her- your mom and I worked on a spell once, killed an old witch, very powerful one. I'm not proud, alright? But we had to, and the spell we used is right there- she pointed to Olivia's book, the one with the talisman symbol on it- the last spell on the book. And with the talisman, you'll roast that fucker-

-This is awesome- Danielle was grinning widely, and Emma joined her- we should've done it sooner, we should've talked to you-

-No, darlin', you did good. You needed to be prepared, and you're prepared now- Her voice began to break and her body to dematerialize- Damn it!- she exclaimed- girls, this spell does not work forever. Listen, I'm about to leave, Liv's callin'. First you handle Zachariah, and don't tell anyone about Lex thing for now, okay?-

-Yes- they both nodded

-And call me again, we found a way to kill Lucifer, but I need time to explain, time I don't have-

-Wait, we can summon you in like half an hour- Emma proposed

-No, darlin', you'll have to wait, at least a day, don't tip off the angels, sweetie-

-Okay-

-I'll see you girls soon?-

-Sooner than you think- Danielle replied- I love you-

-Love you too- Emma added- tell my mom I love her and I miss her-

-Will do- she was back to her ghost form, they could no longer touch-do your best girls, and trust your magic, it will save your lives- and with that, she was gone, the summoning spell over.

-Well, I think we've got a lot to work on- Emma commented, smiling at her cousin.

-Amen- Danielle had a new sense of hope. Juliet had said they found a way to stop Lucifer, and that was all that mattered.

...

-Sam called- Bobby announced when they emerged from the basement- said they've got Dean, and are on their way here-

-Okay…- Danielle sighed. Her good mood had vanished after hearing the name "Dean". What she remembered about before, when they hunted together was nothing like this. There was no suffering, no frustration, and no stupid decisions.

-C'mon, let's work on that spell…-

-What spell? What did Juliet tell you?- Bobby was fast, but not faster than Emma

-She gave us spell to kill Lex, said it was goin' to work for sure, and that's what we're doin' now-

-Okay…- he wasn't sure why, but he felt a little suspicious.

-Let's go- Danielle was dragged to her room in daze, but by the time Emma put the magic book in front of her, she was back into reality.

-Alright, let's work this baby- She picked up the book and studied the spell, both spells, for a long time, while Emma tried to find some reference for the Heaven's sword.

-Mmmm, I'm stiff as hell, my back is killin' me- Emma complained after almost two hours of sitting on the bed-I'm gonna go get a beer-

-Bring me one, darlin'-

-Sure thing- She smiled at her cousin and walked down the stairs, closing the door behind her. She grabbed two beers and decided to pay Bobby a visit.

-How're things goin', Bob?- she asked, leaning against the door frame of the study. He glared at her, and poured himself another shot of whisky- Touchy touchy…- she murmured, grinning

-I haven't found a single useful lead- Bobby said- and the boys should be here any…- but he was interrupted by the door opening and the boys indeed walking in. Well, more like marching in, forcing Dean.

-Speak of the devil…- Emma muttered and glared at Dean- Glad you could make it, Terminator, I really missed you- she pouted sarcastically and Sam sighed, already tired of his brother to add Emma to the equation.

-Em, knock it off- he told her, closing the door after Castiel got in. Emma eyed him clinically. They were going to need him, soon, if they wanted to get that sword.

-We'll be upstairs- she faced Bobby, ignoring the rest of the men- call if somethin' comes up- she waved lightly and went back to her room.

-Bitch…- Dean murmured but Emma heard him and yelled a muffled "Fuck you" from the top of the stairs.

-My God, that guy's annoyin'-

-Em, somethin's gonna happen- Danielle told her as soon as she closed the door

-What?- her eyes widened in surprise

-Cass- Danielle explained- he's goin' to leave the house, and come back with a guy-

-A guy?-

-Yeah, I don't know who he is, the vision ends there, but I sure as hell will find out- she threw the book on the bed and went downstairs. Emma drowned the last of her beer and sighed. "Here we go" she thought and followed her cousin.

When Dean saw her walking towards them he felt his guilt building inside him. Because he had actually left without saying goodbye, he had showed her he didn't trust her, and he went to another woman. That wasn't something he did every day, and now he realized why. The expression in Danielle's face only could make a grown man cry. She wasn't crying or anything, but to those who knew her, it was obvious she was in pain, in a greater pain than she let on. And that was because of him.

"C'mon, let's add that to the list" he thought sarcastically "who's counting anyway". When Sam noticed her he jumped from his seat and went to her side.

-Hey, you okay?- He asked softly, and Emma rolled her eyes, putting a protective arm around her cousin's shoulder. There was no question, if she had to choose between Danielle and anybody else, no mattered who it was, Danielle was always going to win. She was family, and that was it.

-Let's go get those shot I promised, uh?- Emma pulled Danielle towards the kitchen and sat her down by the table, then put two shot glasses and a bottle of vodka in front of her. She was improvising, and she was damn good at it. After all, they couldn't blow their cover.

But not a minute later, the action began. Emma watched in awe as Castiel gripped his head in pain and she wondered if that was exactly what Danielle had seen.

-Cass, are you okay?- Sam inquired

-No…-

-What's wrong?- As Sam spoke, the girls got up and got closer, just in case

-Something is happening-

"Yeah, no shit, Sherlock" Emma thought

-Where?- Dean asked and with a glare, Castiel vanished. The five of them looked at each other, not knowing what the hell to think. But Danielle and Emma had a pretty good idea what he could come up with.

...

-I'm gonna get a beer, you mind?- Dean asked Sam, who was leaning against the refrigerator. He reluctantly moved. Danielle ignored them and stood up just a second before Castiel showed holding an unconscious man in his arms

-Help!- he exclaimed and they all ran to him. Danielle helped him put the boy in the cot by the window, and took the opportunity to take a look at the guy. He didn't look familiar at all. Though the boys seemed to recognize him.

-Who is he?- Bobby inquired, rolling himself closer

-That's our brother- Sam answered, his eyes glued to the boy's still form. Emma and Danielle shared a look.

-Wait a minute- Bobby said- your brother? Adam?-

-Cass, what the hell?- Dean turned to face the angel

-Angels- he replied, putting two killing-angel swords on the table

-Angels? Why?- At Sam's question, the girls shared another glance

-I know one thing for sure- Castiel walked over to Adam- we have to hide him now- he put his hand on Adam's chest and a soft light emerged from it, waking the boy up. He sat up, breathing hard and looking around frantically

-Where am I?-

-It's okay, you're safe- Sam's voice should sound comforting, but it didn't.

-Who the hell are you?-

-You're gonna find this a little, a lot crazy, but, we're actually your brothers- Dean explained

-Is the truth. John Winchester is our father too. I'm Sam-

-Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean- Adam finished for him- I know who you are-

-How?-

-They warned me about you-

-Who did?- Danielle asked, not caring if it wasn't her place to be

-The angels- he replied- now where the hell is Zachariah?- Danielle cursed under her breath but backed away. She had to find and kill the angel, no baby sit the third Winchester. With two was enough already.

-Em, let's go see what we can find- she told her cousin and they motioned for Sam to have a few words with them

-We're gonna see what we can figure from our contacts in the other world- Emma told him- if you need us, call, but I'm sure you won't- she smiled and they walked away, leaving Sam standing there alone.

-Let them have their family reunion, we've gotta prepare that spell, Dani, c'mon- Emma pushed her up the stairs and they locked themselves in Emma's room for what seemed like ages. They took shift orbing out of the house to get what they needed for the spell and finally, they had it together and ready for action.

-Let's go downstairs, they're gonna need us to keep an eye on the kid- Danielle suggested and Emma nodded

-Let's go, I actually kinda like him, he's got that spark, the "nobody's gonna tell me what to do" spark, and that's just awesome-

-Yeah, let's hope we can save him. Go check on Adam, I'll go see Dean-

-Where is he anyway?-

-If I'm right, Sam put him in the panic room-

-Great- Emma smiled evilly- payback's a bitch, uh?-

-Em, not the time, not the place, c'mon-

-Fine…-she muttered- but he deserves it-

Emma was silent as she made their way to the kitchen, where Adam was. And she found him in fraganti.

-Goin' somewhere?- she asked, arms crossed over her chest. Adam stopped mid step to the door and turned to face her

-Out for a, uh, beer- he replied

-Great, we have beer, have a seat- she motioned for the chair and he reluctantly sat

-They sent you to do their dirty work? Keep an eye on the stubborn kid, right?- Emma chuckled and opened her beer, handed him one too

-Nah, I came down by my own desire- she said- you're better than those two put together, Adam-

-No, don't give me the family chat again, won't work-

-I know- she smiled at him- I get it. They're tryin' to tell you they're your family, should stick together, blah, blah- she rolled her eyes- but that's just how they roll. Look, I get it, you were alone with your mom your whole life, and suddenly, this people are tryin' to get you on their side-

-Who are you anyway?- he inquired- you're not family-

-Nah, I'm not Winchester- she extended her hand for him to shake- Emmanuelle Cobain, nice to meet you- he shook her hand- and look, they might be two dicks most of the time, but they're good guys, and they're tryin'-

-Yeah, they keep saying that…-

-Can I trust you?- she asked all of the sudden

-I guess…-

-I have a way to kill Lucifer-the boy's eyes widened and she smiled-I'm serious, but I'm foggy on the details yet- she let go of his hand and took a sip of her beer-Look, I know what you're thinkin'. I had the same upbringin' you had. My mom was a teacher, she worked the entire day, but when she came back home, it was the best- she grinned beautifully and Adam couldn't help but smile back a little- I'd give everythin' to have her back. But in my experience, angels are suckers, and they screw you more than they help you-

She didn't wait for an answer, she just finished her beer, took another one, and kept the boy company, for what was worth it.

...

-You sure you wanna see him?- Sam asked for the tenth time

-Yes, Sam, I'm sure- Danielle rolled her eyes- I can handle your brother-

-You don't have to-

-But I will- she smiled sadly- what can I say? I'm stubborn like that-

The three of them (Castiel, Sam and Danielle) went down to the panic room. Sam opened the door and in that moment, Danielle actually wished she hadn't come. But she was also hapy she didn't miss the scene between Castiel and Dean

-Well, Cass, not for nothing but the last person who looked at me like that… I got laid-Danielle fought a giggle and turned to Castiel

-Why don't you go check on my cousin? Please- she moved closer to whisper in his ear- I'm afraid she'd might move on from one Winchester to the other- she was obviously joking, but Castiel looked at her confused and left.

-Jesus…- she walked in but didn't close the door- I'm just here to say this: Fuck you for leavin', that hurt, and, God help me if you run away again, I'm gonna find you and kick your ass, Dean, we're talkin' magical kickin' too- Dean stared at her with what looked like a guilty expression, but she could've cared less.

-Now I'm done, I'm gonna chat with your brother, he seems less of a dick!- she put special emphasis in the last word and walked out, leaving the two of them behind.

-Is this really necessary?- Dean inquired

-Well, we've got our hands full, Dean-

-I'm not letting him do it- he vowed

-What, Adam? No, no, I'm not either-

-No, you're not getting me-Dean walked to the table, one of two objects left in the room

-No, no, I get you, perfectly- Sam replied- but I'm not letting you do it either-

There was a short silence during which Dean took a spot by the table to lean against

-The kid's not taking a bullet for me- he said simply

-Dean…-

-I'm serious-he repeated- think about how many people we've gotten killed, Sam- he paused briefly- Mom, Dad, Jess, Jo, Ellen, even Dani died because of us. Should I keep going?-

-It's not like we pulled the trigger- Sam argued weakly

-We might as well have- Sam didn't have an answer to that- I'm tired, man. I'm tired of fighting how I'm supposed to be-

-Well, don't you think maybe you could take half second and stop trying to sacrifice yourself for a change? Maybe we could actually stick together? We're not alone this time, Dean-

-I don't think so-

-Why not?- Dean looked at his brother with a broken expression- Dean, seriously, tell me, I wanna know-

-I just…I don't believe-

-In what?- he asked without thinking, but as Dean's gaze met his, he knew, and his eyes widened in realization.

-In you- he felt like a big piece of shit saying that, but it was the truth- I don't, I mean I don't know what's gonna be next, if demon blood, or some other demon chick or even a witch. But I do know they're gonna find a way to turn you-

-So, you're saying I'm not strong enough-

-You're angry- he clarified- you're self-righteous. Lucifer is gonna wear you to the prom, man, it's just a matter of time-

-Don't say that to me- Sam begged- not you, of all people- there were people in this world he couldn't handle losing, and his brother was one of them, the most important one even. It hurt hearing him say that

-I don't want to. But it's the truth- Sam turned his teary eyes to him- and when Satan takes over you, there's gotta be someone there to fight him, and it ain't gonna be that kid- he scoffed humorlessly- so it's gotta be me-

There was no possible answer to that. It was wrong in so many ways, Sam needed some time to think, try to come up with a solution, see how he could fix this mess. So he left, maybe he could talk to Emma and find out how they were handling things. He had a feeling they knew more than they let on, and suddenly, he was eager to be part of whatever they had in mind.


	19. Chapter 19: The new kid in town part 2

**A/N: Okay, here''s chapter 19, meaning, 18 part II. Don't forget to tell me what you think.**

**Love, Maggie**

-How's he doing?- Bobby asked Sam as he came back from the basement. He didn't answer, just grimaced softly. Bobby nodded in understanding.

-How are you doin'?- Danielle inquired, resting hand on his wide shoulder. Emma was sitting next to Adam, who was sleeping. She was reading a book, it looked like her old magic book, but he couldn't be sure. The light for her reading came from a light bolt in her hand, which she was creating with magic, since there was no actual light bulb or lamp.

Sam went to lean against Bobby's desk and Danielle followed him.

-We know what we're doin' next?- she asked, sighing lightly. Sam shook his head in denial

-You've got any ideas?-

-Not really…- she didn't want to lie, but she didn't want to betray her mother's trust either. She looked around for a distraction and noticed that Castiel wasn't there-Where's the angel?-

Sam's head snapped up, and in that exact moment, they heard a noise from downstairs. Danielle moved quickly, running to the basement, but it was too late.

-Where is he?- Sam came running right after her

-Gone- Danielle pointed to a paint in the wall, Dean's blood in a symbol to get rid of angels- he sent him to Oz, Sammy-

-Damn it!- he hit the wall with his fist, and Danielle sighed again. They were already pretty fucked, they didn't' need a rebellious archangel's vessel in the game too.

-What? What happened?- Emma inquired in a low voice, trying not to wake up Adam

-Dean's gone- Danielle answered

-Seriously? Stupid motherfucker…-

-Yes, you can curse Dean later, Em, we need to find him- Sam scolded

-Okay, you two go, I'll look after the kid-

-Alright, c'mon, Dani-

Danielle took her jacket and they took off to find Dean, he couldn't be too far. But after an hour of looking and not finding him, they went back, at least to check on Emma and Adam.

-He's gone-

-What you mean he's gone?-Sam snapped- Emma, what the hell?-

-Hey, watch it!- she warned- I might like you a lot, but I won't hesitate to knock you out cold, okay?-

-She's right, it's not her fault- Bobby interceded- he was right in front of us, and then he disappeared into thin air-

-Because the angels took him- Castiel said, showing up with an unconscious Dean in his arms. Maybe he was getting too comfortable doing that.

-Jesus Christ! What the hell happened to him?- Danielle moved and held Dean's limp body

-Me- Castiel replied. He gave Dean to Danielle and she put him in the cot where Adam had been earlier

-What you mean the angels took Adam?- Emma asked

-You branded his ribs, didn't you?- Bobby added

-Yes, Adam must have tipped them off-

-How?-

-I don't know. Maybe in a dream-

-They can do that? Fuck!- Danielle glared at Emma, letting her know now wasn't the time for that

-Where could've taken him?-

-The room where they took Dean before- He answered

-Okay, pretty boy, hold on- Danielle got up from Dean's side-we need to take care of him first, he's gonna fly the second he's walkin' again-

-Yeah, help me take him back to the panic room- Sam said- and you don't open the door again, got it?- he asked Castiel

-Yes-

-Great-

...

They waited for Dean to wake up as the planned a strategy to get into that angelical room where they took Adam and Sam stayed with his brother in the panic room.

-Dani, this is it-Emma told her cousin- we need to take the spell to him, I can bet my non existent paycheck Zachariah is holdin' Adam-

-Yeah, I know, but it doesn't mean we can just run right into a trap half-cocked-

-We're fully cocked- Emma argued- we've got the spell, we just need the location, and I can give you that too-

-I know, but we need back up. They must be plannin' on lurin' Dean there and blackmail him into sayin' "yes"- Danielle closed her eyes and took a deep breath- they know their weakness, and that's family-

-True, but they don't know we can kill the son of a bitch, and get Adam safe and unharmed-

-Emma, we'll get Adam, but I've gotta talk to Dean-

-Why?-

-I need to tell him the truth. He needs to know we can save his brother-

-Again, why?-

-'Cause that way, we can trick Zachariah-

-Uh?-

-Listen, here's the plan. They will be expectin' Dean, and they will be expectin' Sam, hell, they'll even expect us, but we're not goin' in-

-We're not?-

-No, we're waitin' outside, the guys go in, while we do the spell. Cass will need back up to kill the angels, we can get those two swords he's got around and help. And then we do the spell. In case things go wrong we orb into the room and kill the fucker old fashioned-

-That sounds actually good- Emma admitted- but you can't tell Sam-

-Why not?-

-We need the angels to think Dean's gonna say "yes". I can risk Dean knowin' the truth, he can bluff, but Sam will get emotional, or irrational, and it'll be more convincin' if he didn't know-

-That's kinda cruel, Em-

-It's the only way-

-Fine, I'll tell Dean-

-Great. Sam wants to take him, so that's part is covered. Just, tell him the truth, but not the whole truth-

-I know- Danielle rolled her eyes- keep Lex and Lucifer's deaths in the shadows, alright-

Emma smacked her head as she passed by her side, earning a playful glare in return.

...

-Wait, don't free him just yet- Danielle said as she walked in the panic room. Dean was sitting on the little cot and Sam was standing by the table. He smiled when he saw her. He hadn't been sure they'd join them, but as usual, they'd got their backs.

-Go arrange things with Em and Cass, they're talkin' in the study- Danielle ordered and he obeyed, giving the couple their space.

-So… I didn't think you'd be here still- Dean commented after a short silence. He was still trying to cope with his previous actions and their consequences, and of course, the false bravado always helped.

-I didn't either- Danielle admitted, taking the spot where Sam had been earlier- but this is bigger than us. Even if we don't survive, we have to take out Lucifer-

-And how you're planning on doing that?- his voice was sarcastic, but tired at the same time

-I've got my ways…- she answered evasively

-Right…-

-I'll prove it to you- she defied, walking closer to him- I can kill Zachariah, but we need to get Adam out first-

-How?-

-We go in with Cass, since the place is full of angels. We wiped them for you, but you'll got to entertain Zachariah, we need time to get Adam out-

-Okay, Adam is first priority-

-He is. It's a trap, for you- she looked straight into his green eyes- He's goin' to taunt you, use your brothers, hurt them-

-We can keep Sam out-

-No, we can't. You need to distract him. Listen, is very important that he thinks you're really givin' up. And Sam too, he can't know the secret agenda, it's dangerous-

-Alright- he nodded- but how are you gonna kill him?-

-Spell. Listen, we've got no time, let's do this, and please, Dean, if you even care about me a little bit, please, please don't say "yes"- she grabbed his face in her hands and stared at him- I know you, you're too willin' to sacrifice yourself. But in this case is not the answer, Dean. Believe me when I say I'll need you later, when we face Lucifer and Lex-

-Okay- he vowed- Fine, I trust you- she could see the honesty in his eyes, and she smiled in return.

-I love you- she told him- even though you're a dick, I love you- she hadn't say that to him since she came back from the dead, and it was nice to let it out sometimes.

-Then let's do this, baby- he kissed her hard once-I've got your back, do your best-

-Always do-

...

-Where the hell are we?- Dean asked as they appeared in an industrial part of some town

-Van Nuys, California- Castiel answered

-Where's the beautiful room?-

-In there- he pointed to what seemed like an empty factory

-The beautiful room is in an abandoned factory in Van Nuys, California?-

-Where'd you think it was?-

-I don't know…- Dean shrugged- Jupiter? Not Van Nuys…-

-Anyway, cut the crap, okay? Let's do this, we don't have all day- Emma said

-She's right- Castiel agreed- there're at least 5 angels in there-

-Okay, we can take 'em- Danielle took out her angel-killing sword and smiled- with these bad boys-

-You ready?- Emma inquired, the adrenaline in her system making her edgy and euphoric

-Never better, you?-

-Let's rock and roll, baby- they looked at Castiel and he nodded, not understanding their vocabulary enough to say anything

-Okay, be careful- Dean kissed her softly

-I'll knock twice when is ready, you go in-

-Got it-

-Shall we?- Emma opened the door and they walked in, swords in hand, ready for a fight.

-This place looks empty …- Danielle commented in a low whisper- where the hell are the angels?-

-Behind you- Castiel replied and she had just enough time to duck before he threw his sword at the angel, killing it in the spot.

-Thanks- she said sarcastically, letting out a heavy breath

-You're welcome- she rolled her eyes and continued moving towards the furthest wall of the factory, where she would do the spell to kill Zachariah.

-Dani, left!- Emma hissed, and Danielle spun around, sinking the sword into the big man's chest. The lights went off inside him and he fell, as Danielle pulled the sword down. Damn, she could use one of those all the time.

And that's how things went on. Emma killed two, while Danielle took one out and Castiel two more.

-We good?-Emma inquired, ready to let the boys in

-Yes, we're good-

-Awesome- she walked to the door and knocked two times, then ran back to Danielle's side, ready to do the spell.

-Cass, stick around, but not in here- Danielle told him in a serious tone

-Okay- he nodded and disappeared. With time, he learnt to trust her like the Winchesters did.

-Good, now, on to work, c'mon-

The two cousins knelt on the floor, taking everything they needed from a bag while the boys got into the beautiful room. Emma put a large metal bowl in the middle of the circle she drew on the floor and Danielle put the things necessary for the spell in it. The lamb blood mixed with the old goat bone, and they had to be strong to pull off this kind of magic. It was somehow darker than their usual, but together they could manage.

-Everythin'ready?-

-Ready, put the fucker's blood and we've got him- Emma said. She had the spell written on a large page of old parchment and as Danielle poured Zachariah's blood in the bowl, she began to chant. A black smoke began to crawl from the bowl and they heard a loud thud inside the room, but they couldn't hurry the process.

All the while, inside the "beautiful room", Dean was watching his brothers bleed and suffer.

-Damn it Zachariah-Dean said with real pain in his voice- Stop it please- he took one look at Sam, who stared at him through his agony fogged brain-I'll do it-

-I'm sorry, what was that?-Zachariah mocked

-Okay, yes, the answer is yes-

-Dean!- Sam's desperation was mind numbing, but powerful

-You hear me? You call Michael down, you bastard- Sam and Adam were still bleeding on the floor, but it was the last time Adam ever doubt his brother, and Emma, since she was right all along

-How do I know you're not lying?-

-Do I look like I'm lying?- Dean retorted. Zachariah smile, pride of himself, and turned around to invoke Michael. Dean's eyes met Sam, and he checked his watch, then looked back at him, and winked, as Zachariah finished the summoning. Sam, confused, couldn't focus enough to understand what his brother was doing.

-He's coming-Zachariah claimed

-Of course, I have a few conditions- Dean said suddenly, making the angel turn in annoyance. Outside, Danielle and Emma began to feel the earth quacking underneath them, but they were so close now, they couldn't stop. The power of the spell extended until it reached the room, penetrated it with a wave of strength.

-The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say "yes"- Dean explained. He was stalling, he knew that, but he needed just a few more seconds

-Sure, fine, make a list- Zachariah told him

-But most of all, Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you-

-What did you say?-

-I said- he spoke as he moved closer to the angel-before Michael gets one piece of this sweet ass, he has to turn you into a piece of charcoal-

Zachariah let out a short chuckle

-You really think Michael's gonna go for that?- he inquired

-Who's more important to him now?- Dean shot back- You? Or me?-

Zachariah lost the last control he had and gripped Dean by his shirt. In a menacing tone he said

-You listen to me- he looked straight into Dean's eyes, and was enraged when he couldn't see any fear in them- you are not more than a maggot inside a worm's ass. You know who I am after I deliver you to Michael?-

-Dispensable- Dean defied. Danielle knew that was it. She stood up, still working under the strong magic's influence and vanished, leaving Emma alone. She arrived in the perfect moment

-Michael's not gonna kill me- Zachariah said

-Maybe not- Danielle commented from her spot behind him. He let go of Dean and turned to face her- But I am- she chanted a few more words in quick succession and the angel began to literally disintegrate. Sam crawled to his feet as Dean helped Adam, and they all watched as Zachariah burnt, screaming in agony, to leave just a pile of ashes behind.

The earth hadn't stopped quacking, and Emma was now in the room

-We need to go, c'mon- she grabbed Sam's arm and Danielle gripped both Dean's and Adam's arms tightly and casted their very popular orbing spell.

They appeared back in Bobby's, who almost jumped from the shock, and that was saying something.

-I take you guys made it?- Bobby asked as they all stood in his study, gasping for air

-Yeah…- Danielle replied, breathlessly- we made it- she grinned triumphantly- we did it!- she kissed Dean deeply and they all chuckled, happy for the first time in a long time.

-Dani…-

-What?- she reluctantly pulled away from Dean as she heard her cousin

-Who's the boss?- Emma inquired smirking and Danielle laughed

-You're the boss!- they answered in unison and kept laughing like maniacs. Adam dragged his feet to the cot and sat down, trying to recover. Sam and Dean took seats on the chairs that were scattered around, and the girls hugged each other for a long time, celebrating their first victory.

Bobby, even Castiel was there, smiling for their won battle. They got Adam back and alive, and they saved Dean from being an archangel's Muppet. So far so good. But now they had to face the real challenge. Kill Lex, and Lucifer. Danielle was dying to tell them all about Juliet's plan, but she couldn't. Not yet at least. But as soon as she knew exactly what they were going to do, she was going to scream it for everyone to hear.

-What time is it?- Emma asked when they finally relaxed enough to notice they were exhausted

-3 a.m- Bobby answered- you really should take a nap, you've been up since, when? Yesterday morning?-

-Yeah, probably…- Emma yawned and shook her head trying to stay awake- I think we should sleep-

-Yeah, we should- with the adrenaline gone, they were totally drained, even the power of the magic they used was residual now, and it only made their bodies tinkle, not something that could keep them up for long.

-Cass, can you heal them?- Emma looked at the angel expectantly but he shook his head in denial

-I'm not strong enough now- he explained and she nodded, hand up to stop the apology that was surely coming

-Don't worry- she said- we'll handle it tomorrow- she paused and re formulated-or later today, whatever. We need to rest for a few hours before we can do anythin' else-

-Yeah, relax, I've got the house covered for angels, demons, and anything in between- Bobby assured- I only hope you kid won't tip them off again- he joked to Adam, who smiled weakly but shook his head

-I learnt my lesson- he admitted- and I'm dead tired-

-Me too- Sam got up and walked over to Emma's side, wrapping an arm around her waist-let's go upstairs and sleep for God's sakes- he pleaded. Emma chuckled once but accepted his offer

-Yeah, let's clean your face up, Dexter- She waved to everyone-see ya guys later, sleep tight-

-See ya- Danielle smiled as she watched the couple go upstairs

-You're gonna be okay here? We can let you our bed- Dean was talking to Adam

-No, it's okay. I'll be fine- Dean nodded and got up, going to Danielle-Dean- Adam called and Dean turned around to face him, eyebrows raised- I'm sorry for doubting you- Again, Danielle smiled at how well the day had ended after all.

-Don't mention it- he replied and put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder- have some rest, I'm sure something's waiting for us in the morning-

-Yeah…- Adam grinned, this time for real and Danielle decided he deserved some peace of mind

-Listen…- she said to him as she sat down beside him. Dean waited as Bobby went to check the house- you're welcome here, of course, but if you want to go on your own, we understand- she wasn't his sister, but she knew the boys would welcome him if he wanted to stay, or respect his decision if he wanted to go

-No, I wanna help- Adam sounded pretty sure- The devil still has to be stopped, and if you've got a way, I believe you-

-Great- Danielle smiled at him sweetly- awesome then, we could use one more soldier in this battle- she squeezed his hand once and got up, wrapping an anxious arm around Dean-sleep well, tomorrow we'll find you new clothes- she smirked and Adam let out an actual chuckle, which made her change her smirk for a real loving smile. She barely knew the kid, but she liked him. He was a Winchester in the heart.

...

-I can believe we did it- Dean said as she closed the door of their bedroom

-I hate to say "I told you so"-

-You love to say "I told you so"- he argued- but you were right- he pulled her closer to him and stared into her ocean blue eyes- and, I was such a dick!- he exclaimed in realization- you should kick my ass and throw my things out of the window-

-Cass beat me to it- she replied playfully- I really don't care what you thought you were doin', I just care that we got your brother safe and we killed that son of a bitch-

-Yeah, you were awesome, by the way- he complimented- how did you do that?-

-Babe, we're in that place right now, where I don't wanna talk- she laughed shortly- we can talk all you want tomorrow, or after I sleep anyway, I'm tired, and that's the understatement of the freakin' year-

-Okay, you're right, we should rest- he slowly began to take out her clothes, first her T shirt, then she kicked off her own shoes and followed with the jeans- I'm sure the Apocalypse will be there when we get up-

-Mmm-mmm, surely- Danielle murmured as she lost herself in Dean's touch. It wasn't perfect, their relationship, but there was one thing for sure, and it was that they loved each other, maybe too much for their own good. But tonight it served them right at least, and that was what mattered.

...

-I shouldn't be lettin' you do this- Emma complained as Sam slowly took her clothes off, laying her down on the bed and kissing her slightly

-Don't be a buzz killer- he muttered through his kiss- I'm not planning on doing anything extra special, I just wanna get over this stupid stage we're in-

-What stage?-

-The one my brother put us in- he let go of her lips and sighed- I'm sorry he was such a moron, but that's who he is. And I'm thankful you saved my brother, I am, and I want to know what you're planning to kill Lucifer, I do, but for tonight, if you don't mind, I'd rather enjoy you, right here, and catch up with some over due sleep-

Emma smiled at him, unable to help herself

-Okay, Sam…- she nodded and he got comfortable beside her, arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his bare body. And there was no need for words then. They were past that stage where they fought and chose sides, and now they were ready to fight in the same side, to beat the same enemy. They had their priorities in place, and though he never doubted her, she needed to see he was capable of standing beside her if she demanded so.

...

-Okay, the boys are outside, I told Adam to keep 'em entertained- Emma said as the two cousins made their way to the panic room

-Great, let's get to work, then-

They prepared the same ritual they used the day before to summon Juliet. It was dark outside, the sun was setting and they were enjoying a rare quiet day. They boys were outside practicing with Adam, and Bobby was somewhere, probably researching. Again, they used Danielle's blood to call her mother from the other world, and after a few minutes, Juliet Cobain was there, on the flesh.

-Hi mom- Danielle greeted her and, like last time, Juliet hugged her daughter

-You were amazin'!- she congratulated them- you did it! I'm so proud of you!-

-Thanks, Auntie, but we need to know what else you've got in store for us- Emma was anxious to get into motion again

-Right, yes- Juliet sat on the little cot, again, and tried to focus- great, let's see. Liv said there's this spell, in her book…-

-This one?- Emma held up Olivia's protected book and Juliet nodded

-That one- she assured- and, first, let me tell you that that symbol, is for protection-

-And power- Emma added- I know, Aunt, I can live with it, just tell me how to kill Lex-

-Yes, Lex. Well, you need the talisman…-

-This one- Emma took it out of her pocket and Juliet smiled

-That one, yes. There's a spell in there, used to kill any supernatural bein'-

-Any supernatural bein'?- Danielle repeated- any?-

-With the right power, yes, any-

-And how do we channel the power?-

-That's the tricky part- Juliet admitted and turned to face her daughter, her ocean blue eyes meeting Danielle's in the barely lit room- you're the only one capable of channel that kind of energy. This battle, won't be yours entirely. You'll need back up, Lex's not alone-

-I figured…- Emma muttered- but you say that with this spell I can kill him?-

-Yes, if you channel the power of the talisman, then yes, surely-

-We need anythin' special for that or…?-

-No, nothin'. Things should go like this: Emma will be the one to cast the spell, and face Alexander, while Danielle should stayed behind, well protected, to focus on channelin' enough power to give Emma a fair advantage- her gaze shadowed, her eyes frozen with worry-Girls, it won't be easy-

-But we can get rid of him?-

-Yes, that part is absolutely possible- Juliet assured

-And what about Lucifer?- Danielle inquired- we get Lex, then we have to get Lucifer-

-Yes, Lucifer…- Juliet sighed- that is more difficult, or easier, dependin' on your point of view-

-What you mean?- the three women were now sitting in a little round, facing each other

-Liv found that there's this sword, Heaven's sword, literally, that can kill everythin' and anythin'-

-Okay, awesome, where do we find it?-

-You'll need your angel's help for that- Juliet told her- it's in Heaven, in a very secured room, with an angel bodyguard 24/7. His name is Virgil, and you won't need to kill him if you can pull off a successful con- she was thoughtful for a moment- but if you can get another angel, that'd be awesome-

-Why?-

-Angels don't work like we do, there's a greater chance of success if they find the sword and bring it to you-

-Can you tell me where exactly is this sword?- Danielle asked- I'll need to tell Cass-

-Yes, I can tell you, hell, I can even draw a freakin' map- Juliet chuckled. I'd do anythin' to help, kid-

-I know- Danielle grinned sweetly- okay, I'd say we call Cass-

-What about the boys' Shouldn't we tell them?-

-First, let's this sword really exists, then we talk-

-Alright, you pray, I hate it- Emma got up and so did Juliet, as they watched Danielle prayed for Castiel

-Cass, hi, it's Dani, we kinda need your help… See, we've got a lead on Lucifer and…-

-I'm here- though they were expecting him, he startled them anyway

-Jesus, knock next time, would ya?-

-What's the lead?- he asked at the same time he eyed Juliet suspiciously, narrowing his eyes

-See anythin' you like, pretty boy?- Juliet teased, making the girls snort

-Excuse my mother, she'd been up too long- Danielle said as an apology

-Hey!- Juliet slapped her arm softly- I'm perfectly capable of takin' care of myself, thanks-

-Anyway, back to the lead- Emma spoke- Cass, you know any room in Heaven that holds angelical weapons?- He looked at her alarmed

-Yes, indeed, I do- he answered- why?-

-Rumor has it there's this sword, Heaven's sword, the actual weapon, that can kill anythin'…-

-That weapon is under Virgil's watch, every day and every night-

-Okay, I get it, but there's any way we can get it? I mean, is the only logical solution to this whole mess-

-I know someone who might help- Castiel said hesitantly- but he's difficult to locate-

-I can do it- Juliet jumped forward, excited- tell me his name and I'll find the bastard-

-His name is Balthazar- Castiel told them- he's the only one besides Virgil who might know how to get the sword-

-Great, give me a day, tops, and I'll have your angel- Juliet vowed- you girls work on findin' Lex and his master, then practice that spell in weaker beings, it may help-

-Okay, weaker beings like…?-

-Demons, vampires, werewolf, all those things you hunted before that I hated- She said to Danielle

-Great, we've got a deal, now, Cass, you wanna stick around? We're gonna have a loooong talk with the boys…-

-I'll try to find Balthazar- he replied and disappeared, just like that

-Damn him- Emma cursed- whatever, we should let you go now, uh?- she looked at her aunt and she nodded

-Yes, I'm on a deadline, I should get to work- she hugged her girls again and slowly, she began to vanish

-We'll see ya soon, mom-

-Yeah. I promise I'll get your angel, darlin', trust me-

-I do- Danielle kept and arm around her cousin's waist- we both do, right?-

-Of course, nobody better to do the job. Go get him, Jules, we know you're the best-

-Your mom's the best, I'm the second-

-Then tell her to move her ass, we don't have all year- Emma smirked as Danielle laughed, throwing her head back in delight.

-Check in with me tomorrow- Juliet told them- I should have news by then-

-Same time?-

-No, earlier, morning actually- she nodded- yeah, that should give me enough time-

-Okay, we'll see ya then-

-See ya- they waved as Juliet vanished completely, leaving only a light trace of smoke behind.

Danielle let out a heavy sigh. She squeezed her cousin's waist and let her go, facing her

-Now we've gotta face the lions-

-Yeah- Emma smirked to her, and began walking up the stairs- but any problem they have, I'm sure we can vamp our way out with sex-

Their laughter was the noisiest sound on the house, except for the firing shot gun outside.

-Better get them far from that…- Emma murmured, opening the door to the back yard

-You take Sam I take Dean, we'll let Adam decide what to do-

-He'll chose the winin' side-

-Meanin' us, of course- Danielle said with a smile

-Of course, darlin', who else?-

**A/N: Sorry, I couldn't bear killing Adam, I like the guy, he's cool... Anyway, tell me what you think**

**Peace to all, Maggie**


	20. Chapter 20: Impasse

**A/N: Hi there! So, this chapter is not really important to the story, but there's a surprise for the two couples, since I've been missing the smuts a little.**

**Songs for this chapter:**

**Blood sugar sex magic- Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**No one like you- Scorpions**

**Please, I'd really like it if you review, tell me if you're liking this story that is coming to an end**

**Love, Maggie**

-This is useless- Danielle exclaimed as she closed her book with a thud- we've been readin' this stuff for like a week, Mom and Aunt Liv have been lookin' for that damn sword, and still, no clue-

-We know where Lex is- Emma offered- that's useful-

-Yeah, but we also need Lucifer,Em-

-I stick with my idea. Grab Lex, play sadistic Barbie and get it out of him-

-How the hell are you gonna catch Lex?-

-How the hell were we supposed to kill him?- Emma retorted- c'mon, we can make it, we just pray for him to be alone, and not with Daddy devil-

-I don't think he'll be with Lucifer, that'd be too easy- Danielle said- It's way riskier to keep him alive than to kill him, and what you think you're gonna do anyway? Bring him to Bobby's, torture him? Em, he won't talk-

-She's right- Sam's deep voice came from the doorway of Emma's room- If you're thinking Dean will go for it, he probably will- Sam stepped inside and closed the door behind him- But I won't let you do it-

-And why the hell not? Is a logical option, as good as any- Emma shot back, ready to fight for her idea

-Em…- Danielle began but Sam silenced her with a look. She nodded slightly and got up from the bed. Emma followed her moves and sighed as she left the room.

-You didn't need to kick my cousin out- she murmured, looking straight into his green-light blue eyes- Sam, you know I'm right, and it makes sense- he knew that every time she used his name she was being serious, and that didn't help at all

-Look, Em- he began, taking a seat next to her in the bed-we all wanna catch that son of a bitch, okay? But you're being reckless here-

-I haven't done anythin'!- she complained, crossing her arms over her chest in a stubborn manner

-Emma…- Sam sighed

-Stop it ,Dexter, you sound like Marge Simpson- She replied and, despite his best efforts, he chuckled, which made Emma smirk in return

-C'mon, Em…- he tilted her head to his side, so she would face him- you know this is much more complicated than getting back for whatever it was Lex did to you- Emma's ocean blue eyes widened in surprise.

-What are you talkin' about?-

-Give me some credit…- he said with a smile- I've known to read into things sometimes, okay? And I remember that night in Carthage very well- Silence floated in the air between them for a few minutes

-I loved him, Sam- she finally admitted, not looking at him. She played with the rings in her fingers while she spoke. It felt right to tell someone the story, for the first time-I met him when I was 15, and, you know, at that age, you're all about boys and hangin' with your friends- She looked up and he nodded for her to continue. Emma never talked about her past, it was a nice change, and he felt somehow honored to be her confident.

-You know, my mom and Dani's died with just one year from each other- she commented- when my mom died, I was a mess, that's the only word to describe it. I was suddenly alone, and, I didn't handle it well. I was 19, Dani was 22, and she was huntin' with your brother then, she wasn't there to babysit me- she let out a nervous laugh, and Sam flinched from the real pain in her voice-I was never the average teenager, I know that, but I lost my mother young, and in that moment I didn't see it, but it was my fault-

-Why'd you say that?-He inquired softly, trying to relieve her guilt

-Lex killer her- she replied- now tell me how it's not my fault-

-It isn't- he said simply- he did it, not you-

-I might as well have, he killed her to get to me-

-Why?-

-My mom was the best witch in the entire country, she had status, and power. And I was next in line. Lex knew that, and thought that if he got me, he got her. He was right. Mom tried to kill him first, then Aunt Juliet, even I tried to kill him once I realized what he did. But he's as bad as a cockroach, he just keeps on comin' back…- she sighed- it's annoyin'-

-And you don't wanna make the same mistake again- Sam stated

-No, this time, he needs to die, for real-

-Are you sure you'll be able to kill him?-

-Yes- she nodded, sure of her herself- I've got the way, I know the tricks, but the loop of the plan is Lucifer-

-He won't let her sorcerer die so easily, right?-

-Nope- Emma shook her head, making her hair bounce around her face- there's an ulterior motive as to why Lucifer wants Lex around, and I need to figure that out first-

-What you mean?- Sam's tone changed to one of pure business, this was why they were together, to stop the Apocalypse and kill the devil

-Lucifer doesn't need a sorcerer, or a witch, but I think I know why he keeps one close though-

-Why?-

-Remember what that demon told my cousin? The whole Lilith thing?-

-Yeah…- how could he forget? Since he'd been with Emma that had scared him. The fact that Lucifer might change his mind and take her instead of Danielle.

-Well, not anybody can do that spell- she explained more calmed now- besides needing a clairvoyant, you need the spell to bring the demon back, and for all I know, Lucifer can't do that-

-Why the hell not? He's the most powerful-

-He's an angel- she answered- there're certain things I'm sure are forbidden even for him. Lilith died to get him out, I'm not sure she can be brought back just like that-

-And why would he want her back anyway?- Sam inquired, not getting it

-Lilith was Lucifer's, let's call it partner? From my point of view she was his bitch, but whatever. The ritual she had to complete was as old as Lucifer itself. There was a prophecy that said the devil would walk the Earth when the chosen one kill his partner, meaning Lilith, and meaning you- she saw the pain in Sam's expression and decided not to comment- the 66 seals and all that shit was mere prologue, something to prepare you-

-Why?-

-Because there was also a prophecy about the most powerful archangel in Heaven and his sword. Michael was supposed to fight Lucifer in the chosen battle field and kill him with Heaven's sword-

-Being my brother-

-No, your brother is a vessel, a necessity, though not really a choice. You see, there's a bloodline that had to be followed, since Cain and Able's time. For what I know, your father was the important part here, his blood assured the authenticity, let's say, of your upbringing. Dean said the cupid told you, John and Mary's marriage was a big deal, you two had to be born-

-When did you research all this?- he asked, shocked

-I've got time- she replied smiling- look, this prophecy had been around forever, and every witch in the world knows it-

-Your mother knew it…-

-So did Aunt Juliet, and Lex- Emma completed- the Cobain clan dedicated its entire time to figure out when this prophecy was going to happen, that was our goal, and I guess we did alright- she sighed, tired- Look, my mother wasn't the brightest clairvoyant, Aunt Juliet was hundred times better, but she was the best at witchcraft, and that got her killed. Lex wanted me all to himself, he thought that the prophecy was due soon, and he was damn right-

-What do you have to do with that?-

-I told you, I was the second in line to lead the clan, forget my grandmother, she's a self-righteous bitch. My mother was teachin' me all she knew- she paused, considering something- maybe that was what Lex wanted. After my mom died, I quit witchcraft, didn't touch a spell book in years-

-And he thought that without you in the way, he'd be the most powerful- Sam said, finally understanding- he thought that Lucifer would chose you when he got out, and so he made sure you weren't on the list to _be_ chosen-

-That's my theory, yes- Emma admitted- of course, I made that stupidly easy for him-

-You couldn't know- he hurried to defend her- the thing is, what now? Is he so egocentric that he thinks nobody can kill him?-

-Probably-

-And Dani thinks that too-

-No, Dani thinks we should just kill him, since we can, and then take care of Lucifer-

-And we have no idea where he is-

-Maybe, but I've got an idea-

-Torture Lex and ask him, yes, I heard-

-Not just that. Look, we know the devil said you'd say "yes" in Detroit, right? In six months? Well, darlin', we're a week away from the deadline-

-You think he'll be there? For certain?-

-Nothin' is for certain- she replied, rolling her eyes- but I'm pretty damn sure-

-Dean won't let Dani get anywhere near him- Sam told her, considering joining her plan

-And he's damn right- Emma agreed- I shouldn't be close either, hell, you shouldn't put a foot in the same room as he-

-You want Dean to kill him?-

-I don't want anythin'- she excused- I'd kill him myself, that's not the problem. The problem is findin' that fuckin' sword, and getting' close enough to use it-

-Can't you levitate or whatever it is you do in front of him and nail him?-

-I could, if he didn't have the place witch proof sealed-

-Fuck-

-Exactly-

-But…-

-If I kill Lex first the effect will go away?- she completed for him-maybe, we're not sure-

-You had thought about all this already, hadn't you?- he asked with narrowed eyes, annoyed they left him on the dark

-Yes- she confessed- it's our job-

-And what you think our job is, uh?- he snapped, jumping to his feet in front of her. Emma's eyes widened in shock but she controlled herself before backing down- You think you've gotta finish this alone? Well, news flash, Emmanuelle, you can't!-

-Don't you "Emmanuelle" me!- she shot back, also standing now- What chances do _you _have, eh? You've got many weapons that can kill the damn devil?- She asked sarcastically- oh, wait, I remember that one gun, yeah, it didn't work!-

-You don't have any weapons either-

-Not yet, I don't, but I will-

-How can you be so damn sure?- he was starting to get tired of her attitude- you're being an arrogant bitch!- Emma glared at him and he immediately regretted saying that- I'm sorry, I didn't mean…-

-Yes, you did- she replied- you did and that's cool- she walked to the door, one hand on the doorknob- just remember that we can do this without you, _Sammy_- she hissed the last word and got out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

-Fuck!- he punched the wall hard, frustrated and mad at himself. He should know better, he should've learnt how to handle her by then. But sometimes she was so stubborn and annoying; it was a reflex to fight back.

...

-Emma?- Danielle's worried voice almost got to her, almost.

-I'm goin' out- Emma declared as she grabbed her jacket and keys- I'm takin' the Camaro- she didn't ask, she stated

-Em, wait, what's goin' on?- Danielle was sitting in the living room with Adam, Bobby and Dean, discussing ways to get Lex. She jogged to her cousin, and reached her before she could walk out the door. Adam also stood up and put on his jacket, ready to follow Emma. She'd been a good friend to him, better than his brothers, and better than Bobby and Danielle, who tried, but didn't quite get it.

-Nothin's goin' on- Emma lied. Adam was already by her side, and she smiled at him, grateful. He was always easy to talk to

-What did Sam do?- Danielle asked, sighing deeply

-Nothin'- Emma opened the door and Adam stepped outside. She looked towards the stairs, seeing Sam standing there. Her eyes met his for a few seconds- don't wait up- she said and closed the door behind her as she exited the house. Sam and Danielle sighed, then she turned to face him

-Care to tell me what the fuck is goin' on?- she inquired, stare piercing him

-We had a fight?- he said, unsure of his answer

-A fight? Emma doesn't do fights, she does full on wars, what the hell happened?- Danielle was starting to lose her patience. They didn't have time for their lovers cat fight.

-Nothing, okay? I'll fix it- just as Danielle was about to reply, they heard the sound of the Camaro leaving Singer's savage

-Yeah, good luck with that- Danielle told him sarcastically and walked to the kitchen to pour herself a shot of whisky.

-Dude- Dean called as he walked to his brother- what'd you do?- He had never seen Emma so pissed, it kind of scared him

-She's delusional- Sam snapped once more time- she thinks it's their job to end this, she doesn't get that it's our problem too, even more ours than theirs-

-You don't know half of it, lil' guy- Danielle spoke, glass in hand, and she took a seat on the couch

-Half of what?-

-If Emma told you what she was plannin', then I say it's okay for you to be pissed at her, hell, I'm pissed at her too. But it is our responsibility, as much as yours-

-How? How it's your responsibility? You didn't get the devil out-

-You know what, Sam? You're a whinny baby- Dean chuckled at Danielle's words- stop playin' victim for once, and get over it! We're in this together, as "high school musical" as that sounds, and we better find a way to end this soon, we're on a deadline here-

-So she told you, right?- he asked in a heated tone. Danielle narrowed her eyes. He was looking for a fight, she knew it

-Sam, if you don't back off right now, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass, I swear-

-No, for once in your life, tell me the truth-he demanded, and Danielle had had enough

-Sam, back off- Dean said before things could get more out of hand. He pushed his brother away from Danielle and weaseled himself in between them- calm down, okay? We've got work to do, and no time to waste in this stupid fight-

-Dean, don't you think we need to know?- he shot back, eyes fixed in Danielle

-Know what?- Dean inquired exasperated- Emma wants to kill Lex, big deal, we knew that. Emma wants to kill Lucifer, bigger deal, we do too!-

-Since when do you defend her, uh?- Sam asked in an offended voice

-Since you're being an asshole- Dean replied and Danielle smirked, which flared Sam's temper even worse

-She wants to bring him here and torture him- Sam accused, waiting for a response from Danielle

-Makes sense- Danielle answered finally- how else are we supposed to find out where Lucifer is?-

-She's playing with fire!-

-She knows what she's doin'-

-No, she doesn't! She's too worried about revenge to see things clearly-

-Revenge?- Dean looked at Danielle, not understanding

-That is none of your business- Danielle spat, now fully enraged

-Like hell it isn't-

-Guys, guys, c'mon- Again, Dean tried to play diplomatic- shouldn't we be working on something else? I mean, there's plenty to worry about already…-

-You're nuts- Sam accused Danielle- you shouldn't have come here in the first place-

-Want me to remind you who called me?- she shot back, smiling sarcastically- oh, yeah, that'd be you!-

-Dani, stop- It had gone too far already- Let's go outside, take some air, c'mon- Dean wrapped an arm securely around her waist, and walked out to the savage yard with her. Sam stood there, under Bobby's scrutiny until he got tired of it

-I'll be outside- he said and all but ran to the backyard, leaving Bobby alone in the living room. Or maybe not that alone

-Well, well, aren't you one big happy family?- a deep, Scottish voice spoke from behind him. Bobby gripped his gun and spun around in his chair, seeing a short, dark haired, blue eyed man in front of him. Though man might have not been the best description

-Who the hell are you?- he snapped, aiming his gun directly at the guy's head

-I'm Crowley- he introduced- nice to meet you- he moved closer to Bobby, hand stretched for him to take but Bobby wasn't having any of that

-Crowley? The demon Crowley?-

-I see my reputation precedes me- he said with a smirk

-Mh-mmh- Bobby nodded, not trusting him for a second-what you want?-

-I already told your boys, I want the devil dead-

-Oh, yeah, 'cause last time went so well-

-I didn't know the Colt wouldn't work!- the demon yelled- I did delivered it to them in a silver plate, and now, my head's on the top list of demon fugitives!-

-So, again, what do you want?-

-I heard your beautiful witches were closing the deal-

-Where you heard that?-

-Minor details, doesn't matter- he replied smiling maliciously- what matters is that they get Lucifer, so he won't get me-

-They still have some "details" to handle-Bobby told him sarcastically

-Oh, I know- Crowley walked closer to him, and again, Bobby threatened to shoot him- Okay, let's not be hasty- he held his hands up in surrender- I know they're short on a little thing called the Heaven's sword, am I right?-

-What you're gonna do about it?- Crowley smirked, while he poured himself a shot of whisky. Though he didn't drink it, he smelt it, tasted it, and left it back on the table

-I know a spell that will work, 100% guaranteed-

-Yeah? And what's the catch?-

-You got me- he chuckled- you see, I need a little something to get the magic going…-

-Let me guess, that little something is my soul, isn't it? Are you really here to make me a deal? How stupid you think I am?-

-No, not stupid, resourceful!- he moved closer and this time Bobby didn't rise his shotgun- it's worthy Bobby, think!- Crowley smiled as Bobby seemed to be actually considering it

-Okay- he said after a few seconds of silence- here's my counter- he raised his shotgun and shot him straight into his demonic chest

-Ouch!- Crowley complained- Bloody hell!- Bobby quickly spun his wheelchair around, and was not surprised when he saw Crowley already standing there

-Get out!- he ordered, shotgun ready

-I'll give it right back- the demon taunted him

-You think I'm a natural born idjit?-

-Quite the contrary. Look, you're right to be suspicious, but I'm your ally, enemy of my enemy and all that. I need the devil back on his stuck, in fact, my delicate ass depends on it- Bobby stared at him, obviously not convinced- I promise you, temporary loan. I'll give it back- he separated the words, to give them more emphasis. Everything was quite for a long time, as Bobby weighted his options. Finally, with a strangled "okay", he sealed the deal, selling, pawning or whatever it was, his soul.

...

-Where're we going?- Adam's voice took her out of her reverie and she looked at him, then back at the road

-I'm feelin' like some tacos, maybe a few shots of tequila?- Adam chuckled but shook his head

-Where are you gonna find tacos in this town?-

-I've got my resources- Emma replied, faked offended. She hit the gas of the Camaro and sped out of town actually. She figured, if Sam thought they had time to waste, then she was going to waste it.

-Seriously, what did Sam do?- Adam asked, sort of tired of listening to The Ramones

-Nothin'- was her automatic response, and Adam stared at her until she gave up- Fine, you're an annoyin' kid, you knew that?- she sighed- but fun to keep around- she winked at him and prepared for the heart to heart that was never going to happen-Your brother's an asshole, that's it-

-Emma…-

-What's up with people and this whole "Emma…" thing? It's gettin' on my nerves-

-I just wanna know what the hell happened for you to storm outta the house like that-

-You followed-

-Of course I followed, somebody had to, make sure you keep your head in the game-

-Adam, I like you, I do, but this isn't happenin'-

-What isn't?-

-I'm not goin' to tell you my problems, we're not gonna slow dance and cry on each other's shoulder, alright?- To her surprise, Adam laughed

-I'm sure that's never gonna happen- he agreed- but we all know we're kinda tight on schedule here, we don't have time to fool around-

-Yeah, tell that to your brother- she snapped before she had time to think- Sorry, it's really not your place to deal with it, relax, I'm fine-

-No, you're not, and I wanna know why-

-Look, I hate people stickin' their noses in my business-

-Sorry, I didn't…-

-No, not you!- she smiled sweetly at him and his light blue eyes softened- your stupid Sasquatch brother-

-See, so he did something-

-Maybe…- she sighed again-no, that's not fair. Look, I don't wanna bore you, and I don't wanna throw my issues at you. Sam and I need to work some things out, that's true, but he doesn't know what we're up against-

-I'm pretty sure he does- Adam said in his brother's defense, though he was with Emma on this one

-He thinks he does, but he doesn't. Adam, this is bigger than you imagine. My family had fought against this since the fifteenth century. My mom died to this, so did my aunt and one time, my cousin too. We need to end this, once and for all-

-I don't get it… -Adam admitted- your family fought for this since the fifteenth century?-

-Long story…-

-We've got time, since you're planning on taking us to New Mexico apparently- Emma chuckled and slowed down, driving into a town a few miles from Sioux Falls.

-They've got the best tacos and fajitas here- she explained

-Okay…-

-So, back to the point-

-Yeah, fighter family?-

-My family shares a special ability-

-Yes, clairvoyance-

-Correct, and, we're witches-

-True, I almost forgot-

-Adam, you don't know half the things that there're out there, stalkin' in the dark, and let's keep it that way. I just need you to understand that a gift like that isn't for free. We were made for a reason. The original witch let's call it, she was the matron of our clan back in France, and she was the first one to have the vision-

-"The" vision?-

-Yes, she was the first one to see Lucifer out of his cage-

-Wow…-

-Yeah… so, ever since, we all had seen it. Danielle saw it right before it happened, Juliet saw it and it got her killed, my mother tried to avoid it by takin' control and Lex killed her…-

-Lex? Lucifer's sorcerer Lex?-

-Yes, the one and only- she replied sarcastically- happens to be our luck for him to be the devil's bitch. Lex killed my mom, but that wasn't the worst-

-You were in love with him- Adam realized. Man, she took the term "bad boys" to a new level

-I thought I was, too late, apparently. Lex knew Lucifer was goin' to rise, and he only wanted to be there to help-

-So he took your mother out-

-Exactly-

-And what about you?-

-Let's say I incapacitated him for a long time-

-What'd you do?-

-I put a spell on him, he wasn't able to move for a few years. Not long enough, though…-

-And what Dani said ? All that crap about Lilith?-

-That's new to me, mostly. I don't care what Lucifer wants to do, or who he wants to bring back. He isn't gonna make it-

-But there's something else bothering you-

-You're good- she complimented- see, we can kill Lucifer, as long as he's not in Sam-

-Why?-

-He'll be too powerful once he inhabits his true vessel-

-And you actually think Sam's gonna do that? He's not that stupid, or self-sacrificing-

-So you say…-

-Emma, seriously- Adam did his best to calm her, he could see she was on edge, and they couldn't afford that right now- He's not gonna do anything, I promise-

-You can't stop him, Adam-

-I sure as hell can try-

-Look, it's sweet of you, but he'll do what he thinks is right-

-He's my brother, he'll listen-

-All due respect, Adam, but you're not Dean-

-I know- he admitted- but again, I sure as hell can try-

-Let's forget about this, okay? At least for now, and enjoy some good tacos, look, we're here- she parked outside a Mexican restaurant and undid her seatbelt-Let's go-

Reluctantly, Adam followed. But he was gonna make sure to have a talk with his brother when they got back.

...

-I'm gonna kill him!- Danielle punched a rusty car that was lying there and dust floated to her face, making her sneeze

-Dani, calm down-

-Don't tell me to calm down!- she yelled- look what he did to her! We worked our asses off, Dean, for a month! And now he comes and tells her to stop? Who the hell he thinks he is?-

-Dani, he didn't mean it like that…-

-Dean, don't defend him, okay? Just, don't-

-Dani, listen, I get that you're upset…-

-Upset? Upset doesn't begin to cover it-

-Danielle- he said in a serious tone, catching her attention- Sam's not in his best shape right now-

-I don't…-

-I know you don't care. But hear me out, alright? Will you listen to me?- he grabbed her face in his hands and stared into her ocean blue eyes. Danielle nodded slowly- we need to get our shit together and work, okay? We don't have time to waste, and we need to end this, soon-

-I know…-she sighed, wrapping her arms around his waist as he lowered his hands to her hips-we've got a week till the thing in Detroit-

-Give or take-

-I know- she sighed again- but Dean, I can't find a way to get that fuckin' sword!-

-We'll find a way, don't worry-

-Be realistic…- she murmured against his shoulder

-I am, baby, I am- he pulled away, again gazing at her- If there's something you taught me, Dani, is to trust you. You gained my trust, babe, and I'm gonna help you anyway I can, because you hold the cards, I know you can do this-

-I'm glad you think so- she said smiling and kissed him shortly once- now go tell that to your brother-

-I will- he told her, leaning against the rusty car and pulling her to him so he could feel every curve of her body on his- but I don't think that's what's going on here-

-Then what is?-

-Sam's terrified-

-We all are-

-It's different. His girl is trying to take on the devil alone, and a crazy ass sorcerer-

-I never thought about Emma as his girl- Danielle smirked- I guess she is, uh? That's a nice thought-

-It is, I suppose- Dean grimaced and Danielle slapped his arm playfully

-My cousin rocks!-

-She's a crazy maniac!-

-That too- they both laughed for a few seconds-is he really scared? Why?-

-Why? Baby, why am _I_ scared? Because I love you-he hinted

-So, he loves her?- she scoffed- Emma's gonna kick his ass is he tells her that-

-I figured that much- Dean let out a soft sigh- he knows whatever problem she's got, they'll fix together, or whatever pansy crap he likes to say-

-Yeah…that is sweet of him, but Emma doesn't roll that way-

-Oh, haven't I told him that already?- Dean rolled his eyes dramatically-he's one of those guys that would do anything for the girl they love. After Jessica died, I'm sure he thought he couldn't find someone like that again-

-So my crazy cousin was a total surprise?- Danielle smirked-awesome-

-I hate to admit it, but yeah, it's awesome-

-You're growin' up, my dear, you're growin' up- Danielle teased him

-Don't get used to it-

-Okay, okay, what you say we go back and knock some sense into that lil' guy?-

-I say let's- Dean kissed her one more time, hard and deep.

-We actually need to get inside-

-Oh, I know- he replied with a smile- but not yet- she wanted to protest, really, but his mouth on hers, his sweet and hot scent was driving her wild. She didn't even care about the fact that they were in the middle of the savage yard, and about to give any poor bystander a show

-Let's head to the Impala, okay? It's kinda chilly out here- Danielle offered and Dean grinned in satisfaction

-I love how you think, babe- he led her to his car and thanked God he was carrying his keys. They jumped inside and as Danielle accommodated herself in the backseat, Dean locked the doors and put on some music

-We're not 17 anymore, Dean- Danielle said with a chuckle- that music ain't helpin' you into my pants-

-You know you're wearing a skirt, don't you?- he shot back with a smirk

-Damn, you're right- she exclaimed- well, then- Dean was facing her and when she gripped the collar of his shirt he lunged forward, his body covering hers as they stretched in the seat- you'll have to show me your skills, and maybe follow that song's advice- he had put on a mix tape Danielle had given him years ago, and they laughed as the song began and they followed its lyrics.

-The man knows what he's talking about- Dean mumbled against her skin. Danielle nodded fervently but couldn't quite focus on the music. He traced a pattern of kisses from her earlobe to her collarbone, leaving a few tiny bite marks behind. He loved her taste, so sweet and a little spicy; it made him harder than he thought possible. His jeans were tight and annoying, but the friction made Danielle whimper in pleasure. She was wearing a short denim skirt that was quickly taken off, followed by Dean's shirt and both their shoes. She laid there against the cool leather of the seats in only her underwear and short red top, which showed off her tattoo nicely.

Danielle, now free of her skirt, wrapped her long legs around his waist, teasing them both with the movement. Dean pulled her top over her head and she threw it off, it landed on the front seat. Her red lacy bra was right behind it, and finally, Dean delighted himself with her body, almost fully exposed to him then. His lips traveled to her breasts and he sucked on one nipple, making Danielle moan and throw her head back against the window. It was amazing how comfortable a car could be for sex.

-Mmmm, yes!- she panted, eyes closed, lips parted. Dean smirked against her skin and continued his assault on her chest. His tongue circled her nipple as he switched breasts and he felt it perk. He just wanted to confirm how hot and ready she really was. His hand went down to her panties, and, exactly like he thought, they were soaked.

-Anxious, aren't we?- he teased, biting her breast softly

-You've got no idea…- she whispered heatedly. Her hands moved to the waistband of his jeans and she undid them quickly, then he kicked them off, now only their underwear in the way.

-No foreplay- Danielle said seriously- I need you- how long has it been since the last time they'd been together? Too fucking long if they asked her. It wasn't time to fool around, this wasn't about teasing and enjoying, this was about connecting, about feeling each other, completing each other in the only way they can.

Danielle didn't know how it'd happened, but suddenly, he was buried deep inside her, underwear completely off, and the feeling was the greatest she ever experienced. Because there were a few people capable of doing what Dean did to her, in fact, she was pretty sure he was the only one.

-God, yes!- she moaned, arching her back off the seat. Her breasts touched his hot skin and he wrapped his arm around her, other hand resting by her head on the door. He thrust into her slowly at first, feeling every inch of her. But when the rhythm began to be too languid for her, she ran her nails through his back, leaving angry red marks that turned him on even more.

Dean buried his face on her neck and thrust into her faster, harder, hitting spots she loved. She met every thrust with her own and too son, they were panting for air, being thrown over that blissful edge and coming back to Earth. Danielle opened her eyes, that shined with love and subtle desire, and she found Dean staring at her, his green orbs sparkling in the now dark day.

-I love you so much- he murmured against her lips

-Love you more- she replied sweetly, wrapping her entire body around him. They were still connected, and it couldn't feel more amazing that it did right then. It'd been a nice and necessary break, for both of them. They needed time alone to focus and assure themselves that they weren't alone.

...

Emma and Adam came back around midnight, which of course got them in trouble with Sam, who was waiting in the living room, almost jumping from the anxiety.

-Where the hell have you been?- he snapped as Emma opened the door. He heard her soft laugh and felt a nasty sensation in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't the one making her laugh, he wasn't the one making her happy, and it bothered him. In fact, it downright pissed him off. For fuck's sakes, he loved her!

-Relax, Dexter, we went out for tacos, that's all-

-Yeah, Sam, chill- Adam was a little tipsy, and that only got another chuckle from Emma

-Go to sleep, kid, you're wasted- she told him with a smirk

-Sure you can handle the lions?- he whispered close to her ear, throwing a glance towards his brother

-I've had worse- she replied and kissed his cheek- thanks for the dinner, it was awesome, I needed some time off-

-Amen- he smiled widely and Sam realized something he had missed before. Adam and Emma were friends, honestly good friends. He never had the chance to be her friend; they went straight to be lovers, or whatever the hell they were.

-See ya tomorrow, kid, sleep tight- she slapped his back and he nodded, not really conscious of what she had said.

-Bye, Em, bye Sam- he waved a military salute his brother way and went upstairs. In that short time he'd been with in Bobby's house, he had gotten closer to Emma than he ever did to anybody. And it felt nice.

-So, you're gonna tell me where you took my brother or…?-

-You're bein' an asshole, and I don't wanna talk to ya- Emma spoke as she walked to the kitchen to have a glass of water

-Well, you're gonna anyway- he pushed, following her

-Sam, leave me alone-

-No-

-Why the fuck not?- she took a bottle of water from the fridge and turned around to face him- why, uh? Go ahead, enlighten me-

-You can't just fight with me and then take off like that- he complained

-Again, why the fuck not? It's a free country…-

-Because I can't stand it, okay?- he admitted. He stared into her shocked eyes and ran a hand across his face, trying to clear his mind- Look, I wanted to apologize, but you left the second we finished the discussion-

-So? Big deal, you had to wait a few hours-

-No, you're not getting it- he said as he shook his head

-I'm not getting' what?- she finally snapped- I'm tired of your cryptic sentences and your little will games, alright? Get over it, or do whatever the hell you want, but don't mix me with your messed up thoughts-

-You still don't get it- Emma sighed in frustration and was about to leave the room when he gripped her wrist tightly, almost earning a punch in return- What happened today, was wrong, okay? I shouldn't have said that to you, you were right. But you're missing a part of this story-

-Yeah? And what is that?- she pulled her arm back but he didn't let go. Instead, he moved closer to her, she could taste his breath, it smelt like whisky and chocolate. Since when Sam ate chocolate, who knew?

-I'm fucking terrified of what might happen- Sam confessed, his voice deep and velvet like- I have this nightmare, every night, of you burning before Lucifer, or just plain dead while Lex stands above you, and even though I try to kill them, I can't-his face contorted in a grimace of pain and Emma's resolve weakened. Sam rest his forehead against her, staring into her ocean blue eyes, while his own were a lighter blue and green right then.

-Every time in my dreams you die, and we fail. It scares me, I can't fight it anymore, you don't know what can happen to me if you die- his lips ghosted above hers, just an inch away- I lost every woman I loved, I can't lose you too- It was an implicit confession, and Emma's heart skipped a beat as he said that. He loved her. Well, that made sense, since she loved him, but still, she couldn't bring herself to say it like he did.

-What are you afraid of?- she asked in a whisper, leaving the bottle of water on the counter as she wrapped her arms around his wide back. Sam relaxed, glad he fixed the situation. Dean and Danielle were right, he had to tell her how he felt, it'd clear things out.

-I'm afraid we'll fail. I'm afraid we won't be able to kill Lucifer and he's gonna get away with it-

-We all fear that- Emma told him, holding his gaze- it doesn't mean we're not gonna try, or that we won't succeed in the end-

-Em…-

-I get it, Sam, I do, we you've gotta trust me on this one-

-I trust you- he vowed- I really do, there's nothing you can't do-

-Then that's all that matters, that you believe that- she kissed him softly once- if you believe it, then I'll believe it too- she kissed him again, this time deeper- and faith makes you stronger-

Sam let out a chocked moan. It'd been so long since he felt her in his arms. As her lips touched his, he lost all traced of control. He moved his hands to her rear, lifting her as she wrapped her legs and arms around him. Like that he carried her to their bedroom, and locked the door behind him. In two long strides he was by the bed, and she let her fall on the mattress, making it bounce. Sam stripped off his clothes in milliseconds, kicking his shoes and leaving only his underwear on. It was useless though, she could see exactly how aroused he really was.

Emma grinned seductively, slowly pulling her jeans down. She threw them to Sam, and he left them in the chair next to her closet. Then her tank top followed, the white fabric flying almost through the window.

-Careful, love- she said in a fake English accent- I'll kick your ass if you lose my clothes- by the end of the sentence, she cracked up laughing, and so did Sam. He advanced towards her, stalking like a predator his prey, and Emma arched her eyebrows, smirking. Sam chuckled deeply and a shiver ran down her spine. Yes, she did indeed love him. Too bad she was too fucked up to admit it. Anyway, she could always show him.

Emma played prey for a few more seconds, until Sam neared her enough for her plan to work. As he touched the skin in her ankle to bring her down with him, she flipped them over, straddling his thighs. Sam let out a surprise pant but didn't resist. He liked it when she took control; it was a total turn on. Emma smiled all the way to his mouth and kissed him hard and hot for what seemed like ages. Sam's hands roamed her body, caressing her in all the right places, but when he squeezed her rear she had enough. She pinned his arms down by his head and moved to take off his boxers. With her teeth. Sam groaned in frustration and arousal to see her so close to him and yet, not where he wanted her.

It took Emma merely seconds to get rid of the boxers, though keeping Sam still was a different matter. So to distract him, she stripped off her underwear, making a show of it, putting into practice what she had learnt during the succubus case. It didn't last as long as Sam wished, but it was something. Emma decided that wasn't the time to play, and slowly but thoroughly, positioned herself above him. She teased them both a little with a few movements form her hips, but then Sam broke free and guided her down on him with his big hands.

-Yes!- his growl was exciting to her, she loved when her efforts were appreciated. As soon as the initial shock was over, they found their rhythm. They moved together, in sync as Sam's fingers played with her nipples and she focused hard on not losing her control completely. But every time he filled her with his deep thrusts she cried out in pleasure. He sat up then, and his mouth and tongue took the place of his fingers on her breasts, and after a few soft bites she came over the edge, moaning his name rather loudly. Sam wasn't far behind and when they both recovered their breaths, he hugged her to his body, both entirely satisfied and kind of tired now.

-G'night- he murmured against her hair. Emma got the blankets up to cover them and sighed in comfort.

-Night, Dexter- she replied, one arm under her pillow and the other over Sam's abs. He smiled sleepily and settled down on the bed, resting his hand lightly over the naked skin in her back.

-I love you- he whispered in her ear when he thought she was asleep, but he could've sworn he heard a dreamy "me too" coming from her lips as she turned around, her mouth inches from his. And damn, he couldn't ask for anything else than this beautiful woman right there.

**2nd A/N: Hi again, so, I hope you guys like the whole fight and make up sex thing, it wasn't really 100 percent necessary but I thought it was a nice detail. And Emma and Adam's friendship is just that platonic love a younger man could have for someone like Emma, but I repeat, I think he's cool. Though I very much prefer Sam,of course. **

**Next chapter should be in time line with "Two minutes to midnight", thought of course it's pretty different**


	21. Chapter 21: All for one

**A/N: Hi everybody, if anyone's still reading this story, I'd like to say this is one of the last chapters. I hope you enjoy it**

**Song: Poison heart- The Ramones**

**Love, Maggie**

-Mornin' sunshine- Danielle greeted her cousin with a wide smile, knowing full on what her and Sam were up to.

-Hi…- Emma gripped her head in pain and cursed under her breath. As she walked the last step of the stair to go to the kitchen, she missed it and almost fell face-first on the ground. But two strong arms snaked around her waist and supported her, keeping her standing.

-Thanks- she murmured, turning to see the person holding her. Light blue-green eyes shined with the morning sun, as Sam grinned at her

-Take it easy- he told her, helping her get to the kitchen-Dani, some coffee would be nice- Danielle mock-glared at him as she settled two cups of coffee on the table. Sam sat next to Emma and she drank the black liquid, grateful.

-Morning- Dean greeted, wrapping an arm around Danielle's waist and planting a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled at him and handed him a cup of coffee too.

-Where's Bobby?- he inquired, leaning on the kitchen counter

-Study- Danielle replied, finishing her orange juice- had been there since I woke up. Hell, probably since yesterday-

-What he's doing that's so important?-

-Who the hell knows?- she retorted- I was about to ask him when those two came down the stairs, stumbling in their drunk state-

-I'm not drunk- Sam defended, hearing her

-And as soon as I can, I'm gonna kick your ass- Emma threatened, resting her head on Sam's shoulder and closing her eyes

-Aw…she's like a cute little drunken face- Danielle cooed, to which Emma lifted her middle finger in response. They chuckled, and that's how Adam found them

-Hey- he said, walking in

-Hey, kid- Danielle answered- want some coffee?-

-God, yes!- he murmured

-Another one with a hung-over, uh?- she shook her head and poured him his coffee- drink, I've got aspirins in the medicine cabinet- She walked out the kitchen, leaving the Winchesters and Emma there. She walked past the study, where Bobby was, and she sensed something there. She forgot about the aspirins and headed over to Bobby's desk.

-Hey, old man- she caught his attention and he glared at her- don't you feel somethin' off here?-

-Off?- he asked- like what?- Danielle studied him. She knew something was definitely up if Bobby was trying to play dumb

-Like evil off- she clarified- Bobby…-

-Don't scold him- A deep Scottish accented voice said from behind her and she spun around to face it- He's merely doing you all a favor-

-Who the fuck are you?- she hissed and everyone was suddenly in the room

-Dani?- Dean came rushing to her- what's going on?- her eyes were fixed on the man in front of her, and when they realized he was there, they all went hunter mode. All except Adam who had no idea what was going on. Sam stood near Emma, shielding her, while she in turn shielded Adam. Dean and Danielle were facing Bobby, and the man, who they suspected was a demon.

-Hello, ladies and gentlemen, name's Crowley- he spoke- a pleasure, etcetera- All five eyes turned from the demon to Bobby, questioning

-Bobby…-

-Go ahead- the demon encouraged- tell them. There's no shame in it-

-Bobby…- Sam began- tell us what?-

-Please, Bob, tell me you didn't made a deal, please, pretty please?- Emma whined, knowing she was dead on right

-The world's gonna end- Bobby said defensive- it seems stupid to get all precious over one little soul-

-You sold your soul?- Dean inquired, getting mad

-Well, more like pawned it- the demon specified- I fully intent to give it back-

-When then give it back!- Danielle snapped

-I will-

-Now!- Danielle and Dean yelled at the same time

-Did you kiss him?- Sam asked, which made Emma laughed out loud

-Sam!- Dean exclaimed, shocked

-I'm just curious- he excused. All eyes were now on Bobby, waiting. He moved his light blue ones from the boys to the girls, to finally glared at the demon

-No!- he denied strongly. Sam narrowed his eyes in suspicion while Emma tried to stop laughing, that was so not funny. The demon cleared his throat, catching her attention, and everyone else's. He held a cell phone in his hand, with a picture of him and Bobby kissing.

Emma stopped laughing as they all tilted their heads to look at the picture, even Adam. Bobby sighed in defeat

-Why'd you take a picture?- Bobby inquired, annoyed

-Why'd you have to use tongue?- the demon shot back and Emma's and Danielle's eyes widened in surprise

-Okay, listen- Dean moved closer to the demon- I'm sick of it all, give his soul back!-

-Wait- Danielle interrupted- why did you sell it in the first place?-

-Well…- the demon began- I heard you girls were looking for something called the Heaven's sword…-

-Guys…- Emma said- Dean's right, give him his soul back, now! Or I'm gonna try a few new spells on you- she threatened

-I can't!- the demon answered

-Can't or won't?-

-I won't, alright?- he shouted- You kill demons, that giant over there has quiet the fetish with it- he pointed to Sam and Emma fisted her hand in anger- it's an insurance. As long as I've got his soul, you won't kill me-

-You son of a bitch- Bobby hissed

-I'll return it- the demon promised- when all this is over and I can walk safely away, do we understand each other?- his tone wasn't friendly and Danielle and Emma weren't about to stand a demon yelling at them

-You can't come in here and act like you own the place- Emma said, downright pissed off now. She muttered a few words in Latin and the demon went flying to collide with a wall. Emma stood over him, eyes shining with rage

-Now- her voice was soft and calmed, but menacing- first, where is the sword? And second, give Bobby his soul back- she lowered herself over him- before I rip you apart-

-Em…- Danielle was right at her side, restraining her

-Look, beautiful- the demon told her, standing up- I've gotta make sure you've got the right spell, and the right location for your witchy friend-

-And who the hell you think you are?-

-Crossroads king, thanks-

-Emma, shut it for a little while- Dean walked to where they were- you have the sword?-

-Yes- the demon nodded forcefully- I have Heaven's sword itself-

-Okay… give it to us-

-Not yet- he enunciated- let's cut to the chase, shall we? I just need to see the spell to kill the witch, then I'm gone-

Danielle and Emma stared at each other for a moment. They sighed and nodded at the same time, making the demon smirk

-I'll be right back- Emma almost ran upstairs, while they waited. Crowley crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the wall, utterly bored.

-Here- Emma handed him what looked like an old book, and he whistled in appreciation

-Nice material you've got here- he complimented and the girls glared at him. He ignored them, studying the spell closely. He closed the book with a thump and smiled widely

-Alright, you have everything ready then-

-Ya think?- Emma inquired

-Yes, I do. And I here is the deal-

-I'm not making deals with you- Emma hurried to say

-We're not making deals with you-

-People, can you please listen? You want Alexander dead? Well, you have to move fast. He's not waiting around for you to kill him-

-'Course he's not- Emma scoffed- but we can handle him-

-I suppose you're right- the demon agreed- but after that, Lucifer is going to be hot on your asses, and you won't like that very much-

-What do you suggest then?- Danielle asked, tired of this whole thing

-You have to wait, at least a day. Rumor has it Alexander is gathering an army of demons, he needs them to protect Lucifer until the time will come when Sam says "yes"-

-I won't say "yes"- Sam denied

-I don't really care- Crowley told him condescendingly- but to kill Alexander you're going to need that energy-

-No, that could kill Dani- Emma explained- too much evil power, it'll be impossible to resist-

-There's another spell for that, I think you knew that-

-He's right- Danielle murmured- my mom created a spell to protect from evil forces, even if channeling them, they can't get to me, persona inside, it will just travel through me, and to you-

-Then I'm fucked- Emma sighed- how many demons you think he's got?- she asked Crowley

-Maybe twenty, thirty-

-How can we trap them?-Sam got himself into the conversation, his tone worried

-Wait, let's think for a minute- Emma held up her hands in a peace maker gesture- last thing we knew, Lex was in New Hampshire-

-Yes, and the devil said everythin'll happen in Chicago-

-There you go, we have the two destinations-

-Yeah, and?-

-And we've got the spells, and apparently, the sword- she glared at Crowley who smiled in return

-So we're ready?- Danielle's tone was incredulous

-We're ready-

-Wait a damn minute- Dean, who had stayed quiet for the entire conversation now spoke- we don't know how to trap the demons-

-If I know Lex, and I do, he'll be in his grandfather's house-

-Why?-

-'Cause that house was built on an intersection of ley lines, and it's right in the middle of a very powerful area-

-This all sounds exciting, but, I need to go now- Crowley vanished but Emma didn't pay him any attention. She ran to the basement and Sam followed, while the others took seats in the study, waiting

-What you're looking for?- Sam asked as he walked behind her

-I've got this map…- she said evasively. She moved through a closet in the basement and came out with a folded map in her hands- Here it is-

-What is it exactly?-

-A map of Woodstock, New Hampshire. I've been doin' my homework, Dexter-

-I see that- he replied with a grin

-Guys!- she called as she made her way to the study. She unfolded the map on Bobby's desk and they all gathered around it. Strangely, there was a pentagram painted in it, that crossed the entire city.

-What does it mean?- Sam inquired, curious

-Each tip or end of the pentagram indicates an element- she pointed all of them in succession- Earth, represented by the White mountain National Forest; Air, Woodstock Airport- she shrugged, not willing to answer reasons behind that logic- Fire...- she traded a look with Danielle- don't worry, I won't say fire department- she chuckled- no, it's much worse. Remember that devil's gate you opened years ago?- She looked at Sam and Dean, who nodded- there's another one right here- she posed her index finger over it- it represents fire, from hell itself. And okay, what else is there? Oh, yeah, water, Stinson Lake, and the top end means spirit. Represented by the biggest cemetery in all Woodstock-

-Okay, that's awesome, but what does it have to do with anything?- Dean was losing his patience, that wasn't much to begin with

-That means the house is in the center of a very powerful cycle. It was built on purpose, of course, by Alexander's grandfather, one badass and strong sorcerer-

-Nice, just, great- He mumbled, running a hand across his face in annoyance

-That makes the place fucking powerful- Danielle cursed- great-

-No, wait, we can use that to our advantage!- Emma explained- Dani, if we can channel the demons' power, then we can channel the house's-

-That sounds kinda difficult…-

-It is- she conceded- but we've got more chances that way-

-Okay, the nasty part still is getting into the house- Sam stated- how are we supposed to trick twenty or so demons?-

-We can orb…-

-You think he won't have the house protected?- Danielle shot back and Emma sighed

-Yeah… I guess so…- her hopes weren't too bright, and Sam hated to see her like that

-Maybe we can trap them?- he suggested- we're gonna need the blueprints of the house, or at least to take a first glance at it, that way we can figure something out-

They considered it for a moment. Danielle nodded.

-Makes sense- she agreed

-That means we should get going-

-Demon boy said to wait a day…-Emma said

-Yeah, so, you plan on listenin' to him?- Danielle retorted

-'Course not!- Emma smirked- just sayin'…-

-Okay, let's get ready, we can leave tonight, be there in two days?-

-Yeah, probably more- Dean added

-Whatever, we need to get goin'- They all began to pack, prepare the cars, load them with everything they needed, and when it got close to sunset, they were ready.

...XXX...XXX...

Danielle, Emma, Sam, Dean, Adam and Bobby were reunited in the living room, waiting for Castiel to show up. They could use all the help they could get.

-How long is he gonna take?- Emma complained, sighing and sitting on Sam's lap, bored

-Don't know- Sam's voice was quiet and also bored- he might be busy…-

-With what?- she whined

-Heaven's sword is missing- the angle said as he popped up in the living room, scaring them all half to death

-Jesus, Cass, little warnin' next time!- Danielle told him, hand over hear heart as she recovered from the surprised

-Heaven's sword is missin'?- Emma repeated- so the demon was tellin' the truth- she blinked, shocked-well, I'll be damned-

-What truth?- Castiel stared at her confused

-Long story- Sam interrupted- what took you so long?-

-They're looking for the one who stole it- Castiel explained- and since I'm a rebel, they'd been harassing me-

-Okay, I can do a cloakin' spell to hide you- Emma suggested- that way you can come with us-

-Where?-

-To kill a sorcerer- Dean said, smiling sarcastically. Castiel looked at him, not understanding

-We know where Lex is- Danielle elaborated- and we're goin' to gank the motherfucker-

-How are you planning to do that?-

-Maybe we'll have to kill a few demons, but we'll manage-

-Sam think we can trap the demons that Lex is gathering, and suck their power- Adam spoke for the first time in a long time- it's nuts, of course-

-Kid…- Emma scolded- that's the only thing we've got so far-

-True…- he agreed- doesn't mean it's not nuts or dangerous as hell-

-Danger? I laugh in the face of danger, hahahaha- she mocked and he had to grin, she was just so crazy

-So, Lucifer's sorcerer is gathering an army, you had stolen Heaven's sword, and you want me to go with you to kill said sorcerer?- Castiel questioned

-Yeah-

-Yes- affirmations came from Danielle and Emma, who seemed pretty at ease with the whole situation

-Well…-He appeared to be hesitating, but then he shrugged- I have done craziest things for you. I'm in-

-You totally, fuckin' rock, angel boy!- Emma patted his shoulder and smiled at him, while he watched her confused

-Okay, on with that spell, then we hit the road- Danielle ordered- Guys, go get the cars ready, it shouldn't take long- Sam, Dean and Adam nodded and went outside. They were taking three cars, Bobby, Adam and Cass would go in Bobby's truck, while Dean would ride with Danielle, and Sam with Emma.

...XXX...XXX...

It took Emma a little while, but she could sense after two tries that she got the spell right.

-You feel hidden?- she asked Castiel, who frowned

-No- he replied simply. She rolled her eyes and stood up from the basement floor

-Well, I'm sure that work, so we should get goin'-

-Alright- Everyone was already outside, waiting. But when Emma and Castiel walked through the front door to the cars, Crowley appeared out of thin air

-Jesus!- she exclaimed- you're so lucky I don't have my shotgun with me-

-Hello to you too, love- he greeted her- I have a little something for you- he snapped his fingers and a sword appeared in his hands. Emma let out a yelp of surprise and everyone ran to her.

-Is that…?-

-Heaven's sword?- he completed her sentence, her eyes shined, staring into his- yes, dear, it is-

-Oh my God!-

-Em, what is it?- Sam reached her just in time. She was grabbing Heaven's sword like on a trance

-Is that…?-

-Yes- Crowley assured again- and you're welcome, by the way-

Bobby was the last one to get there, since he had to roll his way there

-Excuse me, are you planning on sitting there all day?- Crowley asked rudely, making Bobby glared at him

-No, I'm gonna dance the Hula- he replied sarcastically

-Bobby, Bobby, Bobby, you really wasted that crossroads deal- Everybody looked at him confused, forgetting for a minute about the sword- In fact, you get more if you phrase it properly- Crowley continued- so, I took the liberty of adding a tiny little sub A clause on your behalf-

Danielle and Emma shared a glance and so did the boys

-What can I say? I'm an altruist- Crowley fixed his eyes on Bobby again -Just gonna sit there?-he repeated. One more time, all eyes were on Bobby. He moved his foot experimentally and then looked up, stunned. The girls smiled widely, barely containing their happiness. Slowly, and while everyone watched, Bobby put his right foot on the floor, then his left. And just like that, he was standing on two legs again. Both Emma and Danielle ran and hugged him, not giving him time to really absorb the whole deal.

-Son of a bitch- Bobby cursed as the girls finally let him go

-Yeah, I know, completely worth your soul. I'm hell of a guy- Crowley said

-Thanks- Bobby's voice was sincere and the demon grinned lightly in return

-This is getting teary- he spoke- can we go?-

-Wait, you're not comin'- Emma told him shocked

-Darling, I'm sure you can use a little inside help-

-But…-

-There's really no point in arguing- he pushed- with who I'm riding?- he looked between them expectantly. Sam and Dean shrugged, while Danielle shook her head and so did Emma. Adam and Castiel didn't know what to do, so they waited.

-Okay, you're ridin' with us, c'mon- Danielle pointed to the Impala and grabbed Dean's hand on her way there

-Lovely- Crowley muttered, following them.

-Alright- Emma caught the guys' attention- we stick to the plan, get there and observe, clear?-

-As a bell- Bobby nodded and smiled, not believing he had his legs back

-Enjoy 'em, Bob- Emma kissed his cheek sweetly and then walked to Sam's side, wrapping an arm around his waist-we'll see you guys on the road- She winked at Adam- behave- she warned and he grinned- I don't wanna stop to change cars with you-

-Don't worry, how can I mess up riding with an angel and an old hunter?- he retorted

-Hey!- Bobby complained- watch it, kid, now I can really kick your ass- they all laughed and Emma let Sam go to hug Adam

-I'm serious, be careful, and if anythin' happens, call me- she whispered in his ear. He nodded obediently- keep an eye on Cass, please, and text me if he begins acting weird-

-I promise- he let his arms drop from around her and backed away. He tilted his head Sam's way, and walked over to the car, waiting by it for his other two companions.

-Let's get this over with- Sam said as he got into the Camaro's driver seat. Emma jumped in the passenger seat and immediately put on a punk music radio station. Sam rolled his eyes, but was happy to see her in a good mood.

...XXX...XXX...

-Can you please stop with the infernal music?- Crowley complained, a few hours into the drive. Danielle smirked; he lasted longer than she thought he would. Dean also smirked and turned the volume up, cracking Styx to the top. Crowley sighed annoyed and leaned back against his seat. He muttered something about "humans and their horrendous habits" but that only made Danielle smiled wider.

She scooted closer to Dean in the passenger seat, and Dean wrapped an arm around her, resting his hand on the curve of her waist. Crowley groaned, seeing a love scene coming.

-You're soooo gonna have to suck it up, dude- Danielle told him, not facing him- that's for takin' my godfather's soul, you moron- she put on her best bitch face and glared at him through the rear view mirror. Dean grinned, proud of his girl, and sped off towards New Hampshire.

Danielle rested her head on his shoulder and began running her hand up and down his chest. Dean hissed and tried to pull back but she didn't let him

-Babe, c'mon, I'm driving- he scolded- and we've got a demon on our backseat-

-Yes, please, remember the demon on the back seat-

-You know- she started, turning to face Crowley- you could've gone on your own demonic way-

-True- he admitted- but there's a chance Alexander can sense me there if I use any demonic powers-

-You son of a bitch!- she exclaimed, startling Dean- you're using us as human shields!-

-Well, love, there's always a price to pay…-

-Look , shut up, okay? I don't kill you only because I don't have the Colt-

-Or Emma- Dean corrected

-Or Emma- Danielle agreed- you might want to consider changin' vehicles, demon, we're pretty bad when we're under pressure, right, babe?- she pinched his leg and he jumped on his seat

-Yeah, sure- Dean said, voice strained- but, can we focus on killing the evil sorcerer now, please?-

-Tell her, she's the one who's being immature- Crowley accused

-You're like hundreds years old and you go and sell me out?- She asked with a shocked tone, then scoffed- Jesus, what this world has come to…-

Things were pretty quiet after that. Danielle dozed off against Dean's warm body, while Crowley kept complaining, not having much to do. At least he did it in a low voice.

...XXX...XXX...

-You wanna change seats?- Emma asked, playing with Sam's hair. She was bored out of her mind, that even punk music didn't calm her. Sam eyed her suspiciously

-You wanna drive?- he inquired

-Sure, yeah, that way you can have some rest- she was trying to be sweet and caring, and it came out weird and suspicious

-Em…-

-C'mon, Dexter, move, I'm dyin' of boredom here-

-So that's the reason!- he exclaimed and chuckled- alright, if driving distracts you….- He slowed the car a bit and prepare to shift seats with her-Keep your hands on the wheel, I've got the pedals, c'mon-

With a lot of caution he gripped her hips and lifted her over him briefly, so she could settled down behind the steering wheel.

-Yes!- she hissed, happy, and caressed the Camaro's dashboard lovingly- I've missed you, baby-she said to the car. Sam laughed softly, thinking Emma and Dean were more similar than they wanted to let on.

-So, Sam…- he knew the instant she spoke his name something was wrong- let's go through the plan again, 'kay?-

-Okay…- he was unsure as to why she was so obsessed over everything going bad, but he humored her

-Alright, first, we search the house, make sure he's there, etcetera, etcetera. Then, we're gonna need a few lots of weapons to get rid of the demons in there-

-I think we can trap them-

-How?-

-Dean and I did a stunt a few years back, we trapped a bunch of demons inside a police station and exorcised them-

-Great, minus the exorcisin' part-

-Yeah, but I think we're gonna need a man at least on every entry and exit-

-Can we swing that?- her tones was doubtful, but she was really asking him, and she hoped his answer was honest

-I think we can- he said softly- but I've gotta see the house first-

-I can tell you somethin' about the house right now- Emma began- it's got two doors, one front, one back, but there're a lot of windows on the first and second floor-

-First and second?-Sam asked- shit-

-Yeah, my thoughts exactly-

-Hey, there's no way to pull that off with a little telekinesis?-

-What you mean?- she saw he was going somewhere with that, and that was what she loved about him

-We just need salt, right? Okay, then we put the bags on the border of the windows above, then you guys let them fall with telekinesis-

-That…- Emma paused, mulling over the idea- doesn't sound half bad- she smiled at him and leaned in for a quick kiss- you're brilliant, Dexter, brilliant!- she kissed him again while keeping an eye on the road. Sam grinned, proud, and held her hand in his across the seats. She rubbed her thumb over his skin and they continued to drive like that the rest of the way.

...XXX...XXX...

When they finally made it to Woodstock, they were all tired as hell and wanted to crash fast on a bed. They decided to stop by a motel, and almost booked every damn room they had. Emma and Sam shared one, Dean and Danielle another one, while the three last men shared the last. Adam wasn't entirely happy about it, but he sucked it up. Castiel claimed he didn't need to sleep, but as his head touched the pillow, he was out and snoring in no time.

-Angels don't need to sleep- Sam commented, his voice grave and worried. Emma shook her head, not knowing what to do, how to help him.

-Adam- she called and the boy shot her a tired smile

-Yeah?-

-Keep an eye on him, please-she repeated her request- we need everyone on their best, so, if he turns human, just let us know-

-Yeah- he scoffed, Castiel turning human, hilarious-okay, I'll call if anything happens, you guys rest- he patted her shoulder and she grinned at him. Adam was probably the only friend, honest to God friend she ever had. Sam wasn't her friend, and neither was Danielle, she was family. But Adam, Adam was something else entirely. She wondered what was he going to do after all this was over.

-See ya guys tomorrow- she kissed his forehead and then hugged Bobby- night, Bob-

-Nigh, kids- he greeted back, too happy for his legs to really care about her nickname. Sam waved and they left to their own room. Danielle and Dean were already in theirs, so there was a soft silence hanging over them as they walked through the parking lot.

Emma got ready for sleep. She threw on her old Korn T shirt, one of the few she had that were not of a punk band, and she kept her boy shorts on. Sam put on some grey sweatpants and stayed shirtless. Why bother, Emma liked the way he felt against her in bed.

Once settled, he wrapped an arm around her waist, turning her so he was spooning her, her back to his chest. He kissed her neck lightly and she sighed. He had never seen her so nervous in his life. Though that was totally understandable, they were about to take out her ex -boyfriend, who also happened to be Lucifer's sorcerer. Yeah, she shouldn't be tense at all.

-Night, baby- he heard her whisper and smiled, kissing her neck and massaging her skin to relax her

-Night, Em- he muttered back- love you- he all but murmured it really, really lowly. He didn't want to freak her out more. Emma moved to get comfortable and sighed in contentment. She was glad she had him with her, they could watch each other's backs, always.

...XXX...XXX...

The next day they woke up early, barely after the sunrise, ate breakfast and prepared to do some scouting around Alexander's lands. Emma and Danielle did a spell before going out, to keep everyone hidden from the sorcerer. The hardest were Crowley and Castiel, but they managed. It took some of Crowley's energy, to which Sam and Dean made a nasty face, but they did it. Anyway, if their plan were to work, they would have to resist more than one demon's energy.

Once outside Alexander's state, they mated to do a better recognition work. Again, Danielle was with Dean, but this time Sam wasn't with Emma. He was one of the strongest fighters; he needed to protect Bobby and Castiel. So she took Adam with her, he could keep her safe long enough if something happened.

The house belonged to Alexander's grandfather, and it was big, and old. Emma shivered as she saw it, after years of fighting to stay away, she ended up coming back. Adam held her hand a while, comforting and supporting her. She had to admit, there was something about the Winchesters she liked. She patted his hand softly, telling him she was alright. Only the two of them would go close to the house, the rest was watching from the outside, with hardcore binoculars and sound trackers. They took their job very seriously, and well, to be honest, they had Crowley to thank for the entire equipment. Speaking of which, the demon was once again stuck in a car. He wanted real action, but knew there was a big chance that if he walked in there, he wasn't going to get out alive.

Sam groaned, his mind racing, his heart beating wildly. They shouldn't have left Adam go with her. He was just a kid after all. "What were we thinking?" he thought, shaking his head in frustration and, yes, he better admit it then, fear. He was terrified he'd lose Emma. At any time, something, anything could go wrong, and she'd be there, almost defenseless and dragging his brother with her.

-Relax, Sammy- Danielle told him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder- they'll be fine-

-You can't know that-

-Yes, we did the spell, there's no way Lex can sense them. And if someone sees them, Em knows a few nice invisibility spells, don't worry-

-Yeah, don't worry, right…- he scoffed- I should've gone with her-

-No, you can't. We can't deliver the devil's vessel right to his sorcerer, that'd be suicidal, for you-

-She's right- Dean agreed- the plan's solid, even I've gotta admit that-

-It is- Danielle pushed- we fried our brains thinkin' about it, it's fool proof-

-Really?- he was snappy and sincerely losing his mind with her in there

-Sam- Danielle's tone was serious and everyone got quiet, listening to her- if you can't handle this one exploration trip, there's no way you're gonna resist her goin' to kill Lex-

-So?- he didn't think that was bad per se

-So, she'll dump your ass if you act like that around her- she told him honestly. Crowley chuckled and they all glared at him- she's strong, she can do it. But there's a reason they say love's vulnerability. You're her weakness, she's doin' this for you, she wants to save you, so, let her do it-

Sam stared into her ocean blue eyes, the Cobain signature almost, and nodded.

-You're right, we've got work to do- he gave her a look that promised his entire focus on their new task. Danielle nodded and they all went back to spying. From what they could see, the house was surrounded by demons, there were at least 5 on the front, and 3 on the back. It was going to be damn hard to get them inside to trap them, but they'd done worst things.

-Cass- Danielle called

-Yes?- the angel was watching without the binocular, he claimed he didn't understand their use.

-You're gettin' some kinda vibe?- She asked, frowning- 'Cause that house feels empty to me- she was working her empathic powers through a spell, to see if they could sense Alexander, but it didn't look like it was working

-Yes- Castiel answered- I sense about 25 demons inside-

-And what about Lex?- she inquired- you feel a stronger force? It'd be evil, but most of all, it'd feel like Emma and I- she instructed, guiding him to find Lex

-I feel him- he said after a minute of searching- he's in the first floor, and right now he's using magic-

-Great, we've gotta tell Em, maybe she can get close enough to…-

-No- Crowley told them firmly- that'd be too risky, they know what to expect, they'll kill her-

-If we stay in town any longer and we waited for them to relax, they'll kill all of us- Danielle reasoned- she can handle it-

-How are you going to communicate with her?- Sam asked

-I've got ways…- she replied evasively. Bobby narrowed his eyes at her, speaking for the first time that morning

-Telepathic spell?- He inquired, eyebrows raised- you're gonna lose it, kid, better be careful-

-I can do it, I don't need that much energy, I just need an open field to pass message-

-And you think you'll find one here?- he retorted sarcastically- C'mon, be serious-

-I'll have to get out- she said-I'll find a good spot outside, get closer to her-

-They might see you- Dean told her, his heart was beginning to race at the idea of Danielle going off alone

-They might see us now- she shot back- I can do it, I just need some space-

-Fine, but to make the spell more powerful, you should use me- Crowley offered- use my blood, I won't miss it-

She looked at him surprised

-Are you sure?- she asked him- that'd be pretty heavy on you, and I might attach you to us-

-Doesn't matter- he dismissed easily- it'd be a real pleasure to see what's on your minds- he smirked and Danielle groan in annoyance

-Is that true? Can you attach him to you?- Dean inquired, losing his temper

-I might- she accepted- but the most likely possibility is not- she was confident, too confident, she was starting to sound like Emma

-Nonetheless- Crowley spoke and reached to open the door of Bobby's truck- we should get going, we have some magic to perform-

Danielle sighed but got out anyway. As she was just about to jump to the ground from the high truck, Dean caught her arm

-Be careful- he told her seriously, his green eyes shining with concern and worry

-Always am- she replied and kissed him lightly. They watched her walk out with Crowley right beside her. Once he tried to put an arm around her and she slapped him. Dean smiled and muttered "that's my girl" under his breath.

-Okay, demon boy, from what I'm sensin', Em is right that way- she pointed to her right- and the central spot of energy is comin' from there- Danielle spoke after a few minutes of focusing on the energies around her- I'd say we should settle down here- she sat knelt on the floor and Crowley groaned in displeasure at getting his suit dirty

-You know how to do it, right?- he asked, doubtful- I mean, you do know what you're doing? You've read that spell before?-

-Not really- she admitted- but I've been thinkin' about one for a while now-

-Great- he said sarcastically- beautiful. I'm giving my blood to a witch apprentice-

-Watch your tone or I'll cut some nice part of your nice meat suit- she threatened calmly. She didn't care what he thought. Truth was, Emma and she had been working on a new spell they could find really useful, like telepathy. Now it was their chance to test it.

Luckily, the spell was just that, no ritual required. She closed her eyes, Ruby's knife in her hand to slice Crowley's hand whenever she had to. She chanted a few words in a language the demon didn't recognize, and he could feel the air around them getting thicker. She was really good, that was for sure. She ended the chant in Sanskrit and reached out for Crowley's hand. He offered it to her and she let a few drops into her mouth. Thank God they were far away from the truck's view, the guys would freak if they saw her.

-Nice- Crowley complimented, wrapping a handkerchief around his hand-following on your friend's path?- he was referring to Sam obviously, but she wasn't paying attention. She focused on getting to her cousin. She searched the entire building and the yards. She felt the demons and she felt Lex. A wave of power hit her when she tried to get a read on him. She backed down immediately and focused again on finding Emma.

Emma and Adam were about to leave the property when she felt an intense pain in her head and fell to her knees.

-Em?- Adam whispered, his face contorted in worry- are you okay?-he lifted her up but she was grabbing her head in pain

-I think…- she managed to get out- I think Dani's tryin' a new spell- her voice was strained

-What? Why?- he tried to drag an unresponsive Emma to the furthest side of the yard, but she just wasn't moving

-Em, c'mon-

-Wait…-she was breathless, and finally she opened her eyes. But what he saw in them frightened him. Her usually alive and playful ocean blue eyes were almost grey now, he couldn't tell why. And she wasn't moving, not even blinking. She looked like she was on a trance. He shook her, tried to talk to her, but she didn't answer.

-Emma!- he was starting to panic when she came to her senses- oh, my God!- he breathed out a sigh of relief- thank God!-

-C'mon, we've got work to do- Emma jumped to her feet like nothing happened and he had to follow.

-Emma, wait!- he jogged to keep up with her-What's goin' on?-

-Lex is usin' magic, Dani wants me to find out what kind of magic-

-That's way too dangerous- he censored- we're gonna get ourselves killed!-

-No, we're gonna use a little somethin' called invisibility spell- she told him

-No, no way- he shook his head forcefully in denial- no way, Emmanuelle-

-Don't "Emmanuelle" me- she shot back- and stay quiet and really, really still-

-Em…- she cut him off with a kiss. It was the only way to get him to shut up

-Now keep quiet, and don't tell Dexter- she warned- or that'll be the last you'll see of me in a long time-

-Okay…- he was too shocked to say anything else. He let himself be dragged to the inside of the house, and they made hell of a job sneaking in.

-We're here- she announced after they found the room Lex was using. Luckily, he was in the first floor.

-C'mon- she pushed herself inside and pulled him with her. She made him wrapped his arms around her and stay very still. She chanted her mother's invisibility spell and listened.

Emma fought hard to focus on the magic Lex was using and not in Lex per se. It'd been a while, last time she saw him, he tried to kill her and give Sam to Lucifer. That wasn't a very good impression to give. She held the spell and listened, really listened to what he was saying. Adam took in the look of the room. He figured Emma could use some help, and he had no idea how to analyze the things the guy was saying.

So he focused on the set of the room. It was all wood, dark wood, and the sorcerer was kneeling in the middle of the room, surrounded by black and red candles. He never thought they really used candles to do rituals, but who knows. There were a few other things around him. He distinguished a goat's skull, some bones from what it seemed, and a bowl full of blood. Maybe from the goat, who knew?

Emma deciphered the words in his chanting soon enough. She hissed in anger at the spell he was using. He was summoning a demon, really bad one too. The name she could catch was Astaroth. And she didn't like that one bit. Satisfied with her discovery, she pushed Adam out of the room and they worked twice as hard to get out than to get it.

Danielle and Crowley had retrieved into the truck after the spell. Danielle assured them it worked, but it wasn't until they saw Emma and Adam walking out of the house that they relaxed. Sam let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes in relief. He couldn't explain how good he felt with her there, safe. Emma and Adam jumped inside the truck and let out two tired breaths.

-So?- Danielle asked first, watching her cousin intently

-I found out what he's doin'- Emma answered- but you're not gonna like it- she frowned, worried about her cousin's safety

-What is it?- Danielle had a bad feeling about this

-He was doin' a summonin'spell- Emma told them- I didn't catch what he was usin' but…-

-I did- Adam interrupted. All eyes went to him- there was a goat's skull on the floor around him, a bowl of blood, and what looked like tiny bones…-

-I'm sure the goat was decorative- Danielle spoke with a tense voice- that was a human sacrifice, and he was usin' it to communicate with a demon-

-He was summonin' Astaroth- Emma said simply- the blood had to be his, the caller is the one who loses the blood. I think I figured out what spell he was usin'- she looked at Adam and smiled- thanks for watchin' too, kid-

-Any time- he replied, grinning back

-But it's already too late- she sentenced- he summoned the thing here, it's a matter of time till he actually comes…- she fixed her gaze in her cousin- we're gettin' you outta here, Dani, faster than freakin' superman-

Dean had wrapped an arm around Danielle subconsciously, while she stared ahead of her, not really seeing anything. Astaroth. The demon that starred her nightmares ever since that awful night in Los Angeles. She remember what he did to her in vividly detail. How he carved her flesh and broke her bones. She remembered the sound of her blood dripping to the floor. The life was being literally drained out of her. She shivered and Dean got even closer to her.

-Yes, we're getting you outta here right now- he sided with Emma probably for the first and last time. They all looked mad for Lex bringing Astaroth. Even Crowley. Danielle found that strange, but let it go.

-Let's head back to the motel, the sun's gonna set soon- Bobby said and started the car, enjoying his newly re-acquired legs.

When they got to the motel, Danielle was still in a catatonic state. She dozed on and off from reality. Emma never saw her cousin looking so vulnerable or hurt. She wanted to kill, no, actually, she wanted to rip him apart limb by limb, just for daring hurt her. Dean leaded Danielle to their bed, while the others gathered around in the room. Bobby took a seat on the couch, next to Castiel and Adam. Sam sat on the border of the bed, while Emma hugged her cousin tightly, comforting her. They didn't see Crowley, and honestly didn't care where he was.

-Okay- Dean said when he was sure Danielle was in good hands. He stood and began pacing the room restlessly-we've got another demon on the game, big bad motherfucker too-

-Indeed- Sam agreed. Castiel and Bobby grimaced, Adam just listened, he didn't actually know what had happened to Danielle.

-So…question is, does this change something?-

-No- Emma spoke with a firm voice, full of authority- doesn't change a damn thing- she kissed her cousin's forehead and rested her head against hers- I'm takin' that son of a bitch out myself- she growled

-Let me take him- Sam urged, ready for action

-No- Emma shook her head in denial- you're just gonna send him back to hell. I want him dead, you hear me? Dead as in he won't ever come back here dead-

-She's right- Dean, again, sided with her- we need to kill the fucker-

-And, if he's working with Lucifer, I'm sure he's willing to call the boss on you- Bobby added

-That too- Emma nodded- I'm gettin' her out- she said simply- I don't want her in the middle of this, he could hurt her again-

-Yeah…- Dean agreed easily. It was almost his worst nightmare came to life. Danielle being taken away from him to be torture by demons, again.

-No…- a faint voice emerged from the girl Emma was holding. They all focused on her like she was crazy-No…- she spoke louder now- I wanna do it-

-Wanna do what, darlin'?- Emma asked, though she knew what she was talking about

-I wanna kill him- the venom in Danielle's voice outran any weakness she ever showed- I want that goddamned motherfucker dead and I want him to suffer first-

-Wow, take it easy, Miss Terminator- Emma joked, laughing nervously- we can't separate him from Lex, he did that for a reason, he knows we're close-

-I don't care- Danielle had come to her senses and sat on the bed fully on command now-I will get him apart, and I will kill him-

-Dani…- Dean didn't want to freak out, but he was damn close

-No, Dean, you don't get it- she shook her head but he interrupted

-Yes, I do, okay? I do- he retorted- I went to hell, remember? I know what it's like to have a demon tearing you apart-

-The demon that haunted your nightmares is gone- she said coldly, staring into his eyes-mine is still walkin' and kickin'. I want that to change-

-Okay, listen- Emma had an idea- We can get him out, hell, we can even summoned him, but we have to be fuckin' ready to kill him-

-What you mean?- Sam asked, standing up

-I mean, the moment Lex realizes somethin's wrong, he's gonna snap, and that's not good for anyone-

-So, what you're sayin'?- Danielle looked intently at her cousin

-I'm sayin'…- Emma sighed- I'm sayin' that we could summon the fucker here, kill him, and then go get Lex. We have to do it quickly, in that order, and don't waste any second-


	22. Chapter 22: And one for all

**A/N: Happy New Year! Glad to start it with a new chapter, and hopefully I will finish this story, not like every other one I had...Hope you like this chapter, and let me know what you think till now, things will be getting a little bumpy and ugly soon, if I get my way**

**Song for the chapter: Dream on- Aerosmith**

**It's what I'm listening while I update this, so, there**

**Love, Maggie**

They barely slept that night. Emma stayed up reading the spell to channel the demons' energy. Danielle was meditating, trying to relax, and get her mind in the game. Dean, Sam, Adam and Bobby were preparing rock salt bags, to put in the windows of Lex's house. And Castiel was sleeping.

It was crazy to do it the day after, everyone knew that, but there was no way they could let Astaroth gain more strength. Every minute he spent on Earth, he was becoming more powerful, and they might not be able to handle him. When the sun appeared in the horizon, Danielle laid asleep in her bed, Dean by her side, snoring softly. Emma and Sam were drinking coffee, Adam was sleeping on his bed and so was Bobby. Castiel joined Sam and Emma on their breakfast.

-You should get some rest- the angel told them after they finished drinking their coffees. Emma glared at him but as she felt Sam's hand sneaked under the table to hold hers, she sighed

-He's right- Sam looked at her straight in the eyes, and she lost the battle. She knew they had to be fresh and awake to fight the fucker, and it'd be better to do it at night anyway.

-You're right- She agreed- can you keep an eye on things?- she asked Castiel- there're shouldn't be any troubles, but we can't never be too sure-

-Yes, I'll stay up and watch the rooms, don't worry-he assured her. In all the time he spent with them, he had begun to like Emma, she had personality and fought for her freedom, and for the world. He liked her.

-Okay, Em, c'mon- Sam stood up and waved for Castiel to leave the room. He simply walked out, and he wondered when did he stop vanishing in and out of places.

...XXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXXX...

That night Sam woke up to find Emma was not in the bed with him. He quickly got up and went out to look for her. She wasn't in the room, and she wasn't in any of the other's rooms either. Nobody had seen her. Danielle was meditating, so he chose not to interrupt.

-Em, it's Sam, call me when you get this, where are you?- he left her a message on her cell phone and fell onto the bed on his back. After a moment, he thought he heard something from outside. Slowly, gun in hand, he walked out.

-Emma?- he asked, shocked to see her there. She was breathing hard, her eyes were shining brightly in the dark and sincerely, she scared him a bit.

-Sam…- she murmured, her gaze focused on him. There was something going on, he knew it.

-Em, let's get you inside, okay?- he moved to grab her since she was just standing there, but she flinched away from him.

-Emma…- he reached for her again and she dodged him- Emma, what's wrong?- He met her eyes, and for a second, time stopped. He could feel her despair and it tore him apart-Emma, please…- he begged, trying his best to reach her, if not only physically

-I…- her voice was shallow; she seemed to be on a trance. Her entire body was tense, her eyes were abnormally clear. He had no clue, but she had just had the most frightening vision of her life. And now she couldn't find the words to describe it. She moved. Sam let her enter the room and closed the door behind him. He was worried, and that was an understatement. Emma situated her body on the bed, but her mind was miles away. She had woken up from a nightmare, only to find out it was the future.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sam waited, patiently, for her to start talking. She would eventually, or that was what he hoped. She didn't want to tell him what she saw. It was unbearable for her to imagine him that way. She realized, maybe too late, that he was important in her life, she wanted him with her. She knew nothing good could come out of that, but again, it was too late. She kicked herself mentally; she spent all her adult life avoiding history from repeating itself. She knew what falling in love meant for someone like her, and it wasn't good. Her mother had loved, her aunt, Danielle, even Isobel. And what did that get them? Pain, despair and fear. Weakness, vulnerability and hurt. They had hurt the men they loved. It was a real miracle her father still liked her after what Olivia did. Danielle's dad sold his soul for Juliet, and Dean, well, Dean got it pretty easy, he just had to suffer a little from Danielle's leaving, that was it.

Emma seemed lost, and Sam began to panic. He tried to reach her, but even in her state, she knew how to avoid him.

-Emma, please- he appealed to the always pathetic begging. He knelt in front of her, his face inches from hers. She finally opened her eyes, and stared at him. He flinched. There was so much sorrow in that gaze, it scared him. Whatever she was experiencing, it had to be bad, really bad.

-Sam…- her voice sent electric shocks through his body. He stood up and appeared to be frozen in place.

-Sam…- she repeated. She had made a decision. She wasn't going to let evil take away someone she loved from her, not again. The fucking devil had killed her mother, her aunt, and taken away Alexander. She wasn't going to let him take Sam too.

-I…- her tone was soft when she spoke, and he relaxed a little- I had a vision- she admitted

-What did you see?- he asked, walking closer to her. This time, she didn't move away.

-You- she said after a minute

-What?- he inquired, dumbfounded. He thought it was something much more horrible than that.

-I saw you…- she trailed off- and Lucifer-

-What you mean?-

-He was inside you- she told him desperately- he was inside you!-

-Emma, Emma, calm down- she was clutching her hands to her chest and rocking back and forth, she looked like hell. He decided it was time to set his foot down- Emma- his voice was hard and she stopped her action- Tell me what you saw-

-I…-

-C'mon, you can do this- She nodded, looking into those light blue-green eyes she felt warm

-I saw Lucifer, he was possessin' you- her southern drawl was barely present, and that little fact worried Sam- I…it's hard to explain, but I saw the future…-

_Emma didn't know where she was, but she could tell she was in danger, immediate danger. She looked around, looking for clues to figure out where she was standing. She was outside, of that she was sure, the sun wasn't shining right then, it seemed to be around sunset. The entire place was destroyed, red roses stood out like a mermaid in a desert between the rocks and dirt. She saw a man walking to her then. Her entire body shook, feeling the evilness in the man before her. _

_-Lucifer- The devil smiled at her, his light blue- green eyes sparkling with amusement. She repressed a sob from escaping her lips. _

_-Hello, Emma- he greeted her- you look as beautiful as ever- Her heart seemed to be broken in tiny little pieces. This was Lucifer, and he was wearing Sam. Her Sam, the loving, gorgeous man she spent her last months with. _

_-How did you…?- she started but couldn't get the words out_

_-Manage to do this?- he completed her question, still grinning- it was rather easy. I know Sammy's weakness- he winked at her and her blood became ice in her veins. She, she was Sam's weakness. Somewhere deep inside her, she already knew that, but having the devil saying it himself, was a totally different matter. _

_-No…- her denial was strong, and Lucifer laughed. She flinched at the sound of Sam's melodic laugh morphed into something so hideous. _

_-Sooner or later- Lucifer said with a smirk- And I'd bet sooner, Sam will say "yes"- his eyes turned sympathetic, and she swallowed hard. How could the devil look like he cared? It was the popular saying of "devil may care" after all- I'm sorry for the pain it'll cost you, but you'll be rewarded-_

_-I don't want anythin' from you- she snapped- Leave me alone-_

_-Now, now, Emmanuelle, don't be such a righteous little witch- his tone was mocking and she glared in response- I told you, almost six months had passed, the clock it's ticking- and with that, he vanished, leaving her standing there, alone and desperate._

And that was how she had woken up. Seeing Sam next to her, she felt sick. Who knew when he was going to be ripped away from her? Who knew what would happen to her then? So, to avoid an awkward, and possible nerves wrecking situation, she left.

Telling Sam all that wasn't easy. She watched as his face turned angrier, gloomier. Finally, when she finished, she reached out for him. Her initial doubt had been replaced by determination. They had to stop Lucifer before he had a chance to get into Sam's body, his true vessel. If that happened, there was no turning back, he'd be too powerful to tame.

-Where did you go?- he asked suddenly- after you left the room- his usually warm and loving eyes were now shadowed, a mad look on them that sent shivers down her spine

-I…- she hesitated- I went to Stinson Lake- it wasn't what he was expecting to hear

-Stinson Lake?- his voice showed surprise

-Yeah…- she darted her gaze away from his- I used to spend a lot of time there when I was around-

-Around?-

-I, lived with Lex for a season back when we were together- she explained- back when I was a full on witch-

-Like now-

-Those places are powerful- she tried to rationalize, and avoid the subject, if possible- they make me peaceful-

Sam didn't know what was more upsetting. The fact that she was some kind of tree hugger or that she used to live with Lex. No, certainly the latter, living with a sociopathic sorcerer was much worse than loving nature and watching the river alone in the dark.

-Why?-

-Why what?-

-Why did you live with him?-

-I was 16, and thought the only person who truly loved me was him- she let out a bitter chuckle- turned out to be quite the opposite-

-What happened to make you change your mind?- he knew he was using some sort of borrowed time there, questioning her was never a good thing, but she was answering because she felt guilty, and that made him sad, in a weird way.

-Things were pretty nice here- she started- we lived with Lex grandfather, Jeremy, and well, he was like the father I never had-

-But your dad…?- he was distracted for a second. Jared seemed so good to her when he met him

-My dad was great- she hurried to say- but he was never around, much like right now. He stayed away from Mom's affairs, and so I only saw him like a couple of times a year-

-That sucks- it was an idiotic thing to say, but the only that came to his mind right then. Emma smiled softly

-Yeah…- she sighed- it messed up a lot- she knew she had the typical daddy issues. Looking for bad boys who like to get in trouble, never respecting authority figures, it all came from not having a paternal figure around when she was a kid. And well, she didn't want to blame this on her parents, but let's be honest, most of people's traumas came from their parents anyway.

-Anyway, I must've lived here for about a year- she scoffed- Jeremy had hidden my presence from witchcraft, but somehow, my cousin still managed to get a hold on me-

-Dani?-

-The one and only- she replied with a good naturedly shrug- I was a blind, stupid kid, and well, she came to make me come to my senses- she scoffed again- that turned out well-

-How so?- he could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but still wanted the story behind it

-She and Lex got in fight, though not a bad one- she looked thoughtful for a moment- I never understood why, but she always seemed to like him-

-I think she tolerated him for your sake- Sam opined- she wanted you to be happy- it was all those years of knowing Danielle that made him say that

-Yeah…- Emma nodded- I thought that too. But even Dani's good nature has a limit-

-What you mean?-

-She figured she couldn't make me leave, so, she called in the artillery-

-She told your mother- it wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

-Yeah…- Emma scoffed- that turned out soooo well…-

-What happened exactly?-

-You should never threaten a lioness with her cub- Emma said enigmatically

-She tried to kill him, didn't she?- Emma chuckled at how fast he was

-Yeah- she nodded- she tried to kill him-

-And that didn't work?-

-Not really, though she did manage to kill one of the Barkers-

-She killed Jeremy?-

-Yep- she nodded- Not surprisin', really, since she was the most powerful witch in the country by then-

-I always wondered something- Sam decided he got enough for one day, and though he was going to keep asking questions, he rather cleared one special subject first- I always thought witches were made with evil power-

-Some are- Emma agreed- and some are born, like us-

-Is it like clairvoyance?-

-Similar, yes. We've got it in our blood, it's not much different from a Rougarou or a shape shifter- she took advantage of Sam's position, knelt in front of her, and held his face in her hands- Sam, we all have a dark side, believe me, I know. But you can fight it-

He didn't know how the discussion had shifted so suddenly, but there was no point in avoiding it

-I tried- he said with a strained voice- and I only fucked up worse-

-You mean what you did with Ruby- she didn't know what had really happened, nor did Danielle, but she had a pretty good idea

-I was trying to save people- he repeated those words, the same that had convinced his brother of his intentions- I thought that I could stop Lilith from freeing Lucifer-

-It wasn't that easy, uh?- her tone was sympathetic, and he sighed, closing his eyes

-You've got no idea-

-Sam, listen to me-she forced him to look at her, straight into her ocean blue eyes- You can feel what is wrong and what is right. Trust your instincts, and please, don't give up- she was pleading by the end of the sentence- I can't do this without you, and you need to believe me when I say that sayin' "yes" to Lucifer will only make him stronger, and we won't be able to fight him-

They shared a long, meaningful stare. His light blue-green eyes shined with no outside light than their own, and she felt her heart swollen. He was so good. He was worth her life, she thought with surprise. Yes, she'd give up her life for him, if she had to in order to kill Lex and Lucifer. She had her priorities straight, and she'd do anything to stop that entire madness.

-I won't say "yes"- he vowed, resting his forehead against hers- I'll fight with you- he smiled and kissed her lips softly- I've got your back, always-

Emma grinned back at him and threw her arms around him. Her mouth collided with his in a tender yet passionate kiss, and she felt optimistic for a moment, like nothing could go wrong if they helped each other out. As long as she had him with her, she'd be strong.

...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...

-Okay, people, listen up!- Emma's voice carried the full weight of the actions there were going to take place in that small and barely lit motel room.

Sam was standing next to her, in a supportive manner, and so was Danielle and Dean, even Adam was adamantly demonstrating his support, and, yes, love for her. There wasn't much in the world he wouldn't do for her. Maybe some other time that would have been a problem, but not then. He knew she belonged with his brother, and not easy to admit, they made a good couple. Kind of dangerous and angry, but good nonetheless.

-Here's the thing- Emma continued- We're both ready to summon, and kill Astaroth- her mouth contorted in a grimace as she said the name of the demon that had tortured and almost killed her cousin- but we can't all stay here- That sentence had a sense of finality, and everyone remained silent.

-C'mon people!- Was Danielle's vividly response- we need to get movin'!-

-She's right- It was almost funny to see how the Cobain cousins worked together, but it made Dean felt safe about their abilities and will to kill anything that might hurt them

-We should split up- It was Sam's command that brought them back into the game, his personality was hard to resist under those circumstances-take the car back and watch Lex's house, see if anything happens there, and be prepared to act on a short notice-

-Don't need to tell me that, boy scout- Emma teased- I say we stay here, Dani and I, take down the bastard and then join you guys at Lex's-

-No way- The entire Winchester family complained. Emma and Danielle rolled their eyes, but waited for them to explain themselves, or complain some more

-It makes sense- Danielle argued- and we're runnin' out of time, the longer Astaroth walks the Earth, the stronger he gets-

-He'd been walking the Earth for a long time now- Dean shot back at her

-No- she shook her head- after he attacked me, he'd been summoned back to Hell, after all, he did lose me, right?-

-How the hell do you know that?-

-Word travels fast- she said evasively- and what matters here is that we need to take action, this night is important, if we want to get rid of Lucifer, we need to take down Lex-

-And soon- Emma added- 'cause he's not foolin' around, this town'll be infected with demons in days, they'll be a plague, one we won't be able to erase-

-Okay- Bobby took charge, and everybody listened. And hell, after years of hunting, he deserved the respect- we take truck and the girls can later take the Camaro, I suspect Lex doesn't recognize that car?- it came out as a question, but it was more like a statement

-Nope- Emma shook her head- he does not, never seen it in his life- her answer sounded kind of mocking, but he nodded

-Isn't it better if we cover at least two fronts?- Sam's strategies were developing fast- we should take both the truck and the Impala, no one should see as anyway, and cover the front and the back of the house-

-It is pretty big…- Emma agreed

-Indeed- a new voice made them all jump and reach for their guns. Emma and Danielle actually shot the newcomer

-I don't honestly think I deserved that- Crowley said, sounding offended

-Nah…- Emma lowered her gun- you deserve worst-

-What do you want?- Dean snapped, not in the mood for demon chatting

-I came to help- Crowley locked gaze with Emma, and she narrowed her eyes in defiance- I vote for me staying with Deadly Barbie and Crazy Chelsea-

-Why the fuck do you know dolls' names anyway?- Emma asked, crossing her arms in front of her- it's creepy-

-Doesn't matter if it's creepy or not- Danielle glared at the demon- you are most definitely not stayin' with us-

-I'm not going anywhere either, you can kick me out, _now-_

_-_But he'll be back- Emma sighed, defeated. She knew he knew what she wanted to do, and even if that sounded like a bad line in bad action movie, it made sense. She thought she could use a demon's help, but wasn't so sure. "Not that I can actually decide anythin', right?" her thoughts were bitter, but she refused to back down

-Let him stay- She told them- Dani and I can handle him- Crowley smirked, probably about to make a snarky remark about the ways they could "handle" him, but Sam interrupted

-Are you sure?- his voice said that if she wasn't, he'd kill him in a heartbeat. It was sort of cute and weird at the same time

-I'm sure- she nodded. A new plan was starting to already form in her head, and she smiled- we can use all the help we can get-

-Okay, then- Sam seemed disappointed, but it didn't last long. Half an hour later, after making all kind of arrangements, Bobby, Castiel and Adam left in the truck, while Sam and Dean took the Impala. Adam had some insight on the house, so he'd be with the group who watched the back, while Sam and Dean took the front and hoped nobody detect them beforehand.

While the boys kept vigilance around Lex's house, the girls and Crowley tried todevelop a fool-proof plan to kill Astaroth. There was no time for chit-chat. No time to play "let's torture the demon". They needed to kill him, and fast. Or so Danielle thought.

-WHAT?- Her scream sounded around the entire room, that was for sure.

-Shut up!- Emma yelled back- It's actually a good option, so, would you mind to consider it before tellin' me to go fuck myself?-

-Of course I'd mind!- her voice was pretty high, but she couldn't lower it now-You're talkin' about bindin' a demon to you! Are you sure you know how crazy that is?-

-It makes kind of sense- Crowley interrupted and earned a glare from Danielle in return- what?- he asked with his hands raised in defense- it does-

-Dani- Emma decided to go pleading for once- please, I'm tellin' you, I can handle this. He's powerful, and with his power, I can make sure we kill Lex- Danielle was about to answer, but she cut her off- please- she repeated- if I bind him to me now, he'll have to obey my orders, I'll use him to control the demons in Lex's house, then I'll get rid of all of them together-

-That's not possible for anyone to do- Danielle retorted- no way a witch can do that-

-But a sorcerer?-

-You're goin' dark side now?- Danielle wanted to punch her cousin hard- I'm not lettin' you-

-If we kill Astaroth now, and we lose our chance with the other demons, it'll be on us-

-You're right- Danielle told her, not missing a beat- I'll take the responsibility, knowin' I didn't betray myself!-

-I'm not betrayin' myself, hell, I'm not betrayin' anybody, I'm just tryin' to get the odds to work our way-

-That's manipulatin' in its worst state- Danielle contradicted- I know you're desperate, that your boyfriend's life is at stake, but you can't do this-

-The hell I can't!- Emma was finally done talking now- I'll take you down and do it myself, Danielle, I'm not scared-

-And I'm not a good little clairvoyant anymore, I can fight back- Her cousin shot back- You won't like what I learnt these last few weeks-

-Bring it on-

-Ladies, ladies, please- Crowley stepped in the middle of the fight, and of them- please, let's behave ourselves, shall we?-

-Get out, demon- Emma all but spitted at him- this is none of your business-

-Emmanuelle, dear, this is exactly my business- he said with a smile- now, let's summon the son of a bitch and bind him, alright?-

Danielle snarled at him and he backed off, for the first time fearing the witch

-Stay out of this- she commanded- and you, stop this nonsense, and let's kill the demon-

-No- Emma shook her head in denial- With his power I can manage the other's power as well. Everyone talked about how difficult it'd be for you, to channel all that energy- her eyes turned darker then, scarier-but nobody wondered what could happen to me after receiving it-

This time, Danielle was speechless. She was right. Of course she was right. And that made her feel terrible. Because she hadn't taken one moment to think about her cousin. She hadn't even considered the possibility of losing Emma. And that freaked her out.

-I'm sorry- Danielle murmured, ashamed and embarrassed. She went from being completely pissed off at her cousin to feel guilty and miserable. Talk about mood swings.

-It's okay- Emma's tone was harsh, but as long as she had her way, she didn't mind- I've been takin' care of myself for years now, I know what I'm doin'-

Danielle nodded, tears burning in her eyes. She was right, again. Emma had been taking care of herself since she was a toddler. Granted, she didn't make it perfect, but she made a life. And she'll be damned if now of all times she should fail her cousin.

-I'm with you- Danielle vowed- all the way, till the end- she touched her hand and Emma locked her gaze with hers- we're doin' this together, no matter what-

There was a long silence. Emma pondered every pro and contra. She needed her cousin, Danielle's power was useful. And, if she was being honest with herself, she didn't remember a time when Danielle wasn't there for her. Yes, she had lived mostly alone, but Danielle had always been there somehow, helping her in some way. And now was not the exception.

-Alright, let's do this-

The three of them, Emma, Danielle and Crowley prepared to do the summoning. Then the binding. If a demon did the spell to summon Astaroth, it'd be stronger. So, that was Crowley's job for the day.

-And you will be ready to kill the son of a bitch if something happens?- he asked, not trusting them

-Yes- Danielle assured him- I've got the knife, but it won't be necessary-

-'Course not- Emma mocked- I'm here, so, c'mon, let's rock and roll-

Both Cobain cousins focused their minds on the task of binding the demon. The spell was a short one, but they needed to do it flawlessly. Crowley began to chant in Latin, his Scottish accent almost disappearing, and Emma set her eyes on Danielle's. "It's time" they seemed to say. Slowly but surely, the room went dark, the floor shook a little, and then, just as slowly as it started, it was over. It might have been a few minutes, but it felt like hours.

Danielle thought she was prepared to see the object of her nightmares standing right in front of her, but now she wasn't so sure. Emma took the lead, doing a minor telekinetic spell to get the demon into the devil's trap. To her immense astonishment, it worked. The demon must have been weak, because there was no other explanation to the fact that she could affect a demon that powerful with her magic.

-Now, time for the show- Emma's strained voice resounded in the silent room. Danielle recovered from her brief meltdown, and lent her strength to help her fortify the spell. They had to use a talisman to catch the demon's soul, so while Emma readied it, Danielle threw Astaroth a last self-satisfied smile. She had won, and he knew it. Since she couldn't kill him, that would have to pass for revenge.

Emma stood in front of Astaroth with her eyes closed, holding the talisman on her right hand. It was a considerable big aquamarine. It was frequently used by witches to forge talismans and other magical instruments, since it was pure in essence, and thus, protected the magic inside it. It wasn't recommended to use to keep a soul in, but it was the better she could find. She prayed, maybe for the first time, for it to work out.

Nobody ever said it was going to be easy. Astaroth soon entered a state of rage that blew the entire room up. Furniture flew from wall to wall, glass broke, windows shattered, cutting through the girls' skin. But Emma held on. Danielle moved to her side to shield her from the chaos, and Crowley did his best to keep them both unharmed. Astaroth's wrath did a number on them though. After he realized he wasn't going to kill them that way, he started summoning other demons. Which Crowley recognized and stopped immediately. He couldn't afford more persecution, he was already on Hell's black list as it was.

Danielle could feel the energy leaving her, strengthening the talisman's magic. She was about to faint when Emma finally stopped. And if it took a toll on her cousin, it was ten times worse for her, the one who was actually endangering her powers to evil. But it worked. Against all odds, it worked. With a final scream of anger and a blinding light, the demon left the body and went straight into the talisman. It was mesmerizing to watch, the soul leaving its body to fall in Emma's hands.

-Bloody hell!-Crowley complained after it was all over- that was one pissed off demon-

-Ya think?- Danielle retorted, trying to control her breathing. Emma continued to stand there very still. She could feel the demon's soul in the talisman, feel its darkness creeping up on her. She didn't like that. She couldn't allow it to win. She put it away, in a box made specially to contain it. Danielle sighed in relief, knowing she hadn't lost her cousin yet and feeling optimistic about their immediate future.

Now, telling the guys what they did was not an option.

-Hell no!- Emma was tired, so, so tired, but that was one thing she would fight for, even in her current state. Sam couldn't know about what they did, because he'd go all Robin Hood on her and try to save her, even though she didn't need to be saved.

-I agree- Danielle nodded, feeling the ache in her head and body, everything seemed to be hurting, and she couldn't even lay down, since there was no bed to lay on.

-Damn demon- Emma cursed under her breath- I need a coke or somethin'- Danielle's eyes widened in shock and Emma rolled her eyes-Not that kinda coke, relax… Jeez…- She walked out the room, leaving Danielle and Crowley alone.

-Well, I guess we'll meet later tonight?- his voice was annoying, but she was grateful he was there, he was one hell of a demon, pun intended.

-I guess- She mumbled, laying exhausted in the floor. Crowley sighed, and moved towards her

-You need to call Dean- he told her and she looked at him confused- tell them everything went fine?-

-Oh, fuck, that's right- she jumped from the floor with energy she didn't know she had and took her cell phone from her jeans' pocket. Crowley smirked and vanished from the room. When Emma walked back in, Danielle was still on the phone, and she handed her a cold Coke. Her cousin smiled in appreciation and rolled her eyes at something Dean said.

-No, we're goin' right now- she spoke and Emma sighed. She wanted a bed so badly right then-We're ready, just meet with us in the back, he might recognize the Camaro. Yeah, love ya too, bye- she hung up and let out a heavy breath.

-I suppose we need to get goin'?- Emma asked, holding the box with the talisman tight to her chest. She finished her drink just as Danielle opened hers.

-Yeah, they're waitin' for us- she answered and drowned the drink in a few long sips. She hadn't realized she was that thirsty.

-Then let's go- Emma said- God forbids we keep them waitin'-


	23. Chapter 23: Closure

-Where are you?- Sam asked as soon as Emma picked up her phone. He was worried sick about them already

-One minute away- Emma answered, rolling her eyes at him, making Danielle sigh.

-We'll meet you one block to the south, avoid any sightings-

-Okay- she said letting out a heavy breath and hung up. Sam was a little shock at her abruptness but guessed she was tired and nervous.

-Stop being a girl, Sammy- Dean told him, smirking lightly- they'll be here- he didn't want to admit he was worried as hell too, but, knowing the girls got pass the whole Astaroth thing gave him hope. And damn him if he wasn't going to do everything in his power to take Lucifer and that Lex fucker down.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

-So, the demon is dead?- Dean asked as soon as they met the cousins

-He's been taken care of- was Danielle's answer and she frowned softly

-So now, we've got a sorcerer to kill- Emma said, her tone showing the true about herself, she was tired, hurt but hanging on. The day had come when she kill Alexander, and she was honestly looking forward to finishing that affair once and for all. The warrior in her was aching for the fight, she was suffering from a bloodlust that was soon to be satisfied.

-Yeah, tiny detail, uh?- Dean replied, not catching the meaning in her words. But Sam had, and was walking to her side fast, trying to make her feel better. Emma smiled at him sadly and accepted his embrace. He was her present, though Alexander had been her past. It was time to move on. One of his long and muscled arms rounded her waist and rested on her right hip, squeezing a little. She leaned against him, and listened to them talking. Bobby, Adam and Castiel joined them a minute later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alexander's black eyes were fixed on her slender and beautiful figure. After years she was still the most breathtaking woman he had ever met. She was strong, now more than ever, and he knew she had a plan. If there was anything he'd learnt from her, was that she always fulfilled her promises, and she had sworn to kill him a long time ago.

Of course, things were different now than they were then. He had a devil on his shoulder, quite literally, and to be completely honest, he didn't think there was a way to get rid of Lucifer to get to him, so he decided he better enjoy the entertainment while it lasted, and then he'll have to clean the pieces of dead witch from his wooden floor.

-Master-

-Don't "master" me, Lucifer isn't here- Alexander turned from the window to face the newcomer. She was a slim girl, young too, probably 18 when she'd been possessed. And she had a bright future ahead if she continued the ass-kissing and people-killing.

-I'm sorry, Lex- her sweet voice was teasing, she wanted to provoke him, she enjoyed playing with him, seducing, and making him lose focus. But not today. Any other day, he'd be all for the quick sex with the evil woman, but he had to concentrate, keep Lucifer posted on the situation there. New Hampshire had never been in more danger of destruction than right then.

-Lex…- Sonya, that was the demon's name, walked toward him and stopped when she was in front of the window too, watching outside. Her eyes turned black, and her gaze fixated on Emma.

-She's none of your business- he snapped before she had time to say anything else

-Damn straight- she replied, glaring- take care of your little witch, Alexander, you won't like what Father will do if you fail-

-Your Father should have more faith- he meant that as a joke, but joking with demons was usually a pain in the ass- Go, Sonya, go tell Lucifer that everything is under control, I'll keep his vessel alive and give it to him with a freaking bow- he rolled his eyes and her normally brown ones shined in the darkness.

-Be careful, Lex- she moved one mocha skinned, long and graceful hand to caress his forearm seductively- I'd like to have you around, you're fun-She winked and disappeared, taking her curvy and always nice to look at body with her.

Lex sighed. He had loved Emmanuelle, once upon a time. She was a wonderful woman, in other universe they might have had a perfect life together, but the world was rarely kind enough to let them get away with it. She had meant everything to him back then. Damn, he even forgave her when her mother killed his grandfather, the only family he had.

"With you I don't need anything else" he had told her, and she had smiled at him, and kissed him deeply, showing him her love and trust.

-Well, that turned out okay, of course- he mocked himself. Stupid he'd been for falling for a witch. God only knew things would have been much easier and painless if they had never met. Time to repay her the favor of abandoning him. Time for payback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-There're at least three demons guarding the doors- Sam was explaining to the girls-they don't need to switch, so, no blind spots-

-There're twenty demons inside, without countin' the eight around the house- Emma told them, confident- we're gonna need hell of a chance to get them inside and trap them-

-How you…?- Dean trailed off as Danielle's glare pierced him. He shrugged, and dropped the subject of Emma's newly discovered skill of sensing demons. Which Sam seemed to ignore.

-Yeah…- he agreed with Emma- one of us should orb inside…- he stopped talking when he saw Emma shaking her head in denial

-The place is protected against magic. If I try to orb you in, I'll end up sendin' you to Madagascar-

-Fuck-

-Indeed-

-Okay, what about going in the old fashion way?- Adam was obviously the one with the reckless and senseless idea. They were all together still, discussing evidence and plans in front of Lex's house.

-Are you nuts, kid? Didn't you hear there're thirty demons inside?- Emma was losing her patience, that wasn't that great to begin with

-I'm just saying…-

-I know what you're sayin'- she cut him off- but there's no way I'm sendin' anyone as bait to be slaughter in there-

-Wait- Danielle spoke before Adam had a chance to reply- what about demon magic? It can't be protected against demon magic-

-It isn't- Emma assured her- what are you thinkin'?- her gazes met for a few seconds and they smiled triumphantly.

-Oh uh, Dani- Dean murmured- She does that face when she's plotting something odd and dangerous-

-It's her "evil mastermind" face, true- Sam admitted

-Shut up, idjits- Bobby intervened- let 'em speak-

-Crowley, we get Crowley in to trap the demons inside, and we take care of the ones outside- Emma said- He can move pretty fuckin' fast when he wants to-

-He won't do it- Dean hurried to argue- he won't risk himself, it's against every law of a demon to do that-

-He'll do it- Danielle was sure of herself, too sure- I'll call him, he'll come-

Dean didn't like her tone, or the possible implications to the sentence. And he knew they were kind of in a deadline, so he shut up and let her do her magic, figuratively. Emma walked to Bobby's van and started to get things out. Bags of rock salt, holy water, lots of holy water, and shot guns charged with rock salt. She rolled her eyes at the instruments, salt and water hurt evil, go figure.

A minute later, Sam was at her side, helping her in silence. That was, until he broke it, of course.

-You know there's a chance we'll get killed in there, right?- he more stated than asked

-You won't- she replied

-Won't what?- he looked puzzled

-Get killed-

-What?- His tone got that high note she found hilarious, under other circumstances

-You won't get killed, 'cause you're Lucifer's meat suit-to-be-

-That's…- she was sure he wanted to say something like "ridiculous" or "nonsensical", but she was right-Whatever, doesn't matter. In fact, all the better, if they can't kill me, I'll be bait-

-No one's bein' bait- she chastised- We're getting' Crowley and makin' her demonic ass useful, got it?-

-Em…-

-Don't "Em" me, Sam, it's pointless-

-Working with you is frustrating- he admitted and she laughed

-And awesome, I'm a great leader-

-Dream on, babe- he joked and earned a slap on the shoulder.

-Cousin!- It was, of course, Danielle calling to Emma

-What?!-

Danielle walked over to where Sam and Emma were, Crowley by her side.

-I've got him- she told them smirking, making the demon snorted

-Yes, yes, dear, you've got me, in shackles and chains-

-Close enough- Emma murmured and Crowley glared at her-don't care to listen to your whinin', demon, I only care for your magic-

-Such a superficial lass, a truly shame-

-Shut up, Crowley- Dean snapped as he positioned himself next to Danielle- so, we've got a plan yet?-

-Somethin' like that- Emma answered to his dismay. Sam sighed exasperated, fearing her ideas.

-We've got thirty demons, more or less, inside- Danielle explained to Crowley while the others gathered around the van's trunk.

-And we need them all trapped there, preferably in a room separated from Lex-

-Why is that, mate?- he inquired, eyes blazing on Emma's

-'Cause we want the motherfucker dead, and he'll sacrifice his demon bitches in a blink if given the chance-

-Go on- he gestured with his hand to do so

-Once we've got the demons trapped, we want to perform an exorcism, massive one too, and get rid of them-

-There's going to be more than one problem with that-

-Don't you think we know?- Emma snapped- we're tryin' to come up with an idea that presents the fewest deaths-

-What do you need me for?- Crowley didn't seem truly okay with it, but they didn't honestly care.

-Things should go like this…- Emma started and with Danielle's help and the boys' comments, they told the demon the plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in Heaven. Or the equivalent of it for Olivia Cobain, which was the bar the father of her child owned back when they were a good-looking young couple.

But the bliss and enjoyment she usually got from being there was shadowed by the angels standing in front of her, glaring and threatening her. Though, enough was enough, and after half an hour of it, she got tired.

-Listen, you self-centered idiotic pawn- she spat, Juliet's hand on her arm, restraining her with no success- Nor my sister or me stole anythin' from you, got it? You got my daughter and niece in the middle of an epic battle between good and evil, and that's just askin' for problems-

-What Liv meant was- Juliet interfered- that the girls are doin' the best they can in the current situation-

-They are the only ones capable of pulling off something like that- A very angry, very unlikable angel told them- Zachariah is dead, the sword is gone, we can't find Castiel anywhere, and Lucifer is gathering his troops to fight, while Michael doesn't have a vessel, and we stand here, vulnerable and useless-

-Not much of a change, uh?- Olivia muttered and the angel glared, if only glares could kill.

-It's not our fault- Juliet said, convinced- my daughter died to stop the devil, that's a sacrifice not many of your so called "believers" do-

-And she was restored, and delivered to the hands of the Sword, Michael's vessel, only to betray us…-

-She did not do such thing- Juliet's voice was powerful and frightening. One could mess with her, but not touch her baby, because then the claws could come out, and Juliet would prove her true power and strength.

-You got two witches helpin' one of the best hunters out there, and you still complain?- Olivia asked- Oh, wait, that's right, you didn't want to end the Apocalypse, you just want Paradise on Earth- her tone was mocking, and three angels snarled at her- save your stories, I don't have the patience to hear it. The girls, or the Winchester for that matter, did nothin' wrong, and are fightin' this battle, that is definitely not theirs, with willpower and determination, you know, real strength-

-So now, if you're so kind, get the fuck out!- Juliet did a knock-back spell and sent the angels flying through the door. She was going to have hell for it later, but she didn't care. No one came into her home and call her daughter a traitor. She had had enough of Heaven's bitching, it was time to take a proactive role in all that mess.

-I'm contactin' Dani- she announced, getting her spiritualist bit ready.

-No need for that, I know a short cut to where they are, and we're both goin', c'mon- Olivia smiled secretively- you might wanna wear somethin' more comfortable, we're gonna be gone for a while-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-This isn't going to work- Crowley said for the hundredth time. Emma was about to snap a reply when she felt something warm against her neck, warm and fuzzy, like a teddy bear's fur tickling her.

-What the…?- she murmured while turning around to see the cause of the feeling

-Surprise!- it was her mother, well, the ghost of her mother, smiling like no time had passed since they'd last been together.

-Mom?- she inquired, unable to stop herself. She was surrounded by people, Sam, Dean and Danielle among them. But when she saw her mother's figure in front of her, everything disappeared.

-Hi, darlin'-Olivia greeted, waving a hand softly and playfully. Emma fought the urge to hug her, knowing there was no chance she could do it.

-Aunt Liv?- Danielle asked, she looked around, waiting for her own mother

-Hi, sweetie- her aunt grinned easily at her- oh, your momma is commin', she's just a little rusty on the communicatin' with the livin' world kinda thing-

-Rusty my ass- said a voice from behind them, and they all turned, all but Olivia, who smirked playfully. Adam, Bobby, Castiel, Crowley, Sam and Dean were standing there, stunned, while the girls seemed completely happy and relieved

-Mom!- Danielle yelled, grabbing for her mother but failing

-Hi, baby- Juliet said and then glared at her sister- you could've told me we had to get past the wraiths, they're fuckin' bitter and fast- Of course, nobody understood what they were talking about, so they just stared at them.

-Get over it, please- Olivia rolled her eyes-we're here to help, we came in peace, ya-da ya-da- She then looked at her daughter and her smile vanished-You're in some serious trouble, Emmanuelle-

-Ugh…- Emma whined- Mom, I did what I did for a reason-

-Yes, to give you leverage against Alexander, I understand that-

-Then what you mean?-

-I mean, Alexander knows you're here, all of you- she threw a disapproving look at Crowley-well, maybe not all of you-

-That's great, if we can surprise him, then we've got him-

-Not so easy- Olivia turned to the others- you wanna trap the demons inside? Great, but you've gotta kill the ones outside first-

-We've got a plan for the inside part…- Danielle said

-But you're sketchy on the outside part?- Juliet's voice was so much like her daughters, and they looked so alike too, that Dean was having a hard time concentrating.

-Yeah…-

-Okay, then, hear me out, I've got an idea- Olivia looked at the house and saw a dark figure by one of the windows-we're runnin' out of time. We'll get rid of the demons outside- she turned to Crowley- your demon can take care of the other ones, and then you get in. Take advantage of the element of surprise, they won't be expectin' him-

-We'll need to split up- Emma told them- we can kill Lex, so you'll have to make sure the demons are trapped and exorcise them-

-No way in hell I'm leaving you alone with him- Sam snapped- Emma, he's dangerous, and out to get you. For Christ's sakes, he's the devil's sorcerer!-

-I can handle myself, Sam- her tone was turning angry and dark. Olivia moved to do something but Danielle waved her off

-And I trust you with my life- Sam replied- but I don't trust you with yours-

-What the fuck is that supposed to mean?-

-It means that if I was in danger here, you'd be the first one to act calmly and rationally, but if your life's in stake, you'll sacrifice yourself, and I can't allow that-

-You fuckin' idiot- she spat, her southern drawl barely noticeable- you _are_ in danger, you stupid asshole, if I don't kill Lex, the devil's gonna wear you to the prom, Sam-

-Guys, let's get the weapons, c'mon- Danielle waved Adam, Bobby, Castiel and Dean off and stayed behind her cousin. The Cobain family was reunited, and of course, sparks were already flaring.

-Emma, I won't let you face him alone, I won't-

-The hell you are- she was shaking with rage- this is my fight, alright? My fight! He was my boyfriend! I loved him, and he betrayed me! Now, I wonder why every guy I like turns out to be a douchebag!-

-Emma- Danielle scolded- take it easy- she turned to face Sam- look, Sam, here's the thing. We are the only ones who can take Lex out, and we're gonna do it. There's enough work to do that you won't be sittin' there bored out of your mind. Just, you can't come with us, you don't know how dangerous things might get-

-That's exactly my point-

-No, tell me, Sam. You know anythin' about witchcraft besides the books you read? No, you don't. Because that's what we do, it's our nature, it's in our blood, we're good at it, like you're good at huntin' and killin' monsters. Now, please, let us do our fuckin' job, I'm gettin' tired of all this, seriously-

There were rare the times when he saw Danielle so upset and sure of herself. She was going to tie him to a tree if he didn't agree with her, he knew that, but he couldn't leave Emma alone, he just couldn't.

-You're not invited, Sam. This isn't your fight. Killin' Lex is on us, he's our problem to fix. You go get the demons, that's what you do best-

And with that, Danielle grabbed her cousin's hand and pulled her to the Camaro. Olivia and Juliet followed, shocked at their daughters' determination and confidence. They had raised wonderful women and witches.

-Thanks- Emma murmured, taking the bracelet from the hoodoo box it was in. She felt her mother behind her and turned around.

-I'm ready- she put the bracelet on and felt the pressure of the evil in her mind. The binding magic was strong, and it pulsated through her body. She had to get a grip, soon.

-You're hurt- Olivia stated, frowning at her daughter

-Yeah, try catchin' a pissed off demon, see what happens-

-Here, let me help- Olivia lifted a hand and touched Emma's face softly. She began chanting and slowly but surely, the cuts and bruises disappeared.

-Wow…- Danielle exclaimed- you've gotta teach me that-

-I will, after we end this madness, come here- Olivia did the same to her and they looked like nothing had ever happened.

-Thank you- They both said in unison

-You're welcome- Olivia smiled warmly at her girls and sighed. This was it, the previous step to ice the devil. Damn, if someone had told her twenty years ago her beautiful baby girl was going to fight against Satan, she would've laugh her ass off. Now, she was proud of them and ready to assist, in any way possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Liv, Jules, you ready?- Bobby asked as he himself got ready to fight. They were waiting outside the manor for Crowley to give them the sign to go

-As we'll ever be- Juliet replied, shaking a little from the adrenaline running through her dead body

-Great- Bobby went full on command mode on them right then, they needed focus-Adam, Sam and Dean, you'll cover the back, alright? The girls and I will handle the front, Cass can cover Dani and Emma-

-I can't come into the house- the angel warned them

-You don't need to- Emma answered- just, look out for us, tell the guys if anythin' goes wrong-

-I can do that- he nodded and they both grinned at him gratefully

-Okay, then, let's go- And on Danielle's words, Crowley appeared

-Demons are trapped inside the house, can't get out, I've got hellhounds on every exit-

-Awesome, they won't jump on us, will they?- Emma asked, worried. Crowley smirked at her

-No, dear, they will not. THey are mine, therefore obey my orders-

-Sweet, let's rock and roll-

And so, they each left to do what they were supposed to. Through telekinesis, Emma and Danielle put their recorded exorcism in the house's stereo, and watched from a balcony how a massive cloud of black smoke vanished under the ground, straight to hell, if they were lucky.

-Let's do this, cousin-

-Let's-

By then, the only alive person inside would be Alexander. THey found him rather easily, he was in his study, sitting there comfortably.

-Well, hello, girls, long time no see- Lex greeted them as soon as they walked in through the door

-Can't say I've missed you- commented Danielle nonchalantly. At that, Alexander laughed

-Dani, Dani, as beautiful and cracking as ever-

-And you Lex, as connin' and miserable as ever. Glad to see things haven't changed-

-Oh, dear, but they have- he looked at Emma in her eyes and she swallowed, rage and bloodlust pulsing inside her

-You're Lucifer's bitch now?- She asked, disgusted- and when I thought you couldn't be any more of a spineless, self-centered son of a bitch-

-Emmanuelle- his voice cracked with emotion- I've missed you, sweetheart-

-I haven't-

-Oh, yes, I know all about your little affair with Lucifer's vessel- he almost growled- too bad I can't kill him. It'd show him not to mess with what is mine-

-What is yours?- She scoffed- you really are delusional, aren't you? I'm not yours, I never was, Alexander-

-I could've sworn you promised you'd love me forever-

-Yeah, well, not the first chick to lie to you, uh?- she smirked and his eyes flashed with anger. She was getting under his skin, good.

-Can we get to business, please?- Danielle interrupted

-Of course, we can catch up another time-

-Lookin' forward to it- Emma replied sarcastically

-What could business be, exactly, my dear Danielle?-

-We want to know where Lucifer is-

-Lucifer is in Detroit, as you might well know-

-Great, why aren't you with him? Since you're his little bitch and scort- Emma provoked

-He had things to take care of, and I do as well-

-What things?-

-You see? I need to get rid of two seriously annoying witches-

-You can't get rid of both of us- Danielle countered- he needs one of us to bring back Lilith-

-Oh, yes, that amazingly gorgeous demon. The first, if memory serves...-Alexander leaned on his chair and smiled- he can find someone else, you really pissed me off-

-Is that so?- Danielle took a step towards him- then let's do this the honorable way-

-Honorable way?- he mocked and stood up suddenly, slamming his hand on the desk before him- there is no honorable way, I'm a sorcerer, you're witches, the fight of the millenium, don't you agree, girls?-

-Sure, I already knew you didn't have the word honor in your vocabulary-

-Oh, I have honor- he snapped- I did, until your dear cousin betrayed me and left me alone, after killing my grandfather-

-He had it comin'- Emma said- and you and me, we never worked, we couldn't-

-Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano- he stared into her ocean blue eyes and walked closer to her, almost to the point where his lips were inches from hers- I loved you, you were the chosen one, I wouldn've given you the world-

-I didn't want the world- Emma replied- and I didn't want you- her previously calmed eyes burnt transparent blue as she invoked the power in her bracelet. Lex felt it, but Danielle already had him in a binding spell.

-This is the last time you fuck with me- Emma told him- dulce viaje al infierno, mi amor- and with that farewell, Alexander's expression turned afraid, horrified even. She used the demon's power to summon her elemental magic. She casted a fire ball, one that started in his stomach and consumed him entirely in less than a minute. He couldn't scream, couldn't complain, but the pain in his gaze was obvious, and much to her alarm, she enjoyed it. Maybe she wasn't so calmed after all.

The spell broke when Alexander ceased to exist. Emma fell on her knees to the floor, drained of energy. SHe couldn't even feel the demonic power in her bracelet, it was gone, consumed by the magic. But she did it. She actually did it.

-You've made it- Danielle whispered, hugging her- you've made it, Em, you've made it!- she squeezed her tightly, so happy she could barely stand it.

-C'mon, the guys must be waitin'- Danielle helped her out and as they were walking out, Emma turned her head to stare at that burnt spot in the carpet, where Lex had been standing. She did it. She finally killed the man that had made her life hell for years. Now, they had to ice the devil.


	24. Chapter 24: The end

-Emma?!- Sam yelled as soon as he saw her, stumbling as she made her way to them. Dean ran to Danielle and caught her in an intense hug and kiss, while Sam mostly worked to support Emma, since she couldn't stand on her own.

-Oh, baby, are you okay?- he murmured, caressing her face softly- you did it, Em, you did it- he kissed her, even if she wasn't in the best condition. And she kissed him back, returning his passion and warmth, drowning in it, needing it like air to find herself again. The voltage of the magic she'd used had shocked her, and she had to focus back on what was important, on who she was, on what she did. And Sam was like an oasis in the desert, she breathed him in, his scent, the softness of his lips as they kissed. And slowly, she made her way back to reality, away from that dark place where she was a powerful sorceress killing the ex love of her life.

-Dani?- Dean's voice showed just how desperate he was. They hugged for a moment and then a voice behind startled them

-You girls actually did it!- It was Juliet, jumping up and down in excitement

-Yes, mom, we did it- Danielle assured her, one arm wrapped around Dean's waist as he rested his hand on her hip

-I don't mean to be a spoilsport, but what do we do now?- Adam asked from his post next to Bobby. Emma smirked at him and shook her head, that kid was always so focused.

-Now, we go after the devil- she said, sighing

-Yeah, but how?-

-Wait, we should get the hell outta here first, this place is full of unconscious people, we don't want the police here-

-Right...- they all nodded and went to their respective vehicles.

Back in the motel, the air was vibrating with bliss. They managed to kill Lex, maybe, just maybe, they had a chance with Lucifer.

Danielle and Emma had changed clothes to be more comfortable and now, everybody was reunited around the only table in the room. Bobby, Castiel, Adam, Sam, Dean, and even Juliet and Olivia in their ghost form. Emma gestured for her cousin to begin the story.

-Okay, so- she started, standing next to Dean and Emma- Em killed Lex, and we got rid of every demon there, right?- she glanced around for confirmation

-Yeah, every last one of them- Bobby replied

-Great, then, we know Lucifer might not be aware we wasted his sorcerer-

-SHouldn't them have some sort of connection?- Adam asked, confused

-Doesn't work that way, kiddo- Emma answered- Lucifer most probably talks to him often, and that's the angle we're gonna work-

-How?-

-I'll tell you, but first- she turned to where the ghosts were floating- Ma, you've got any glamour spell that'd work completely? I mean clonation perfect-

-I...- Olivia hesitated, looking at her sister for help

-Yeah, darlin'- Juliet nodded- I've got one in my old books, they're back in Mississippi, though...-

-No problem, tell me which one and I'll orb it here-

-That's awesome, how didn't I think of that?- Juliet facepalmed herself and smiled at her niece

She gave Emma the description of the book and a minute later, they had it right in front of them, Emma holding it with a smug smirk.

-There you go- she put it on the table and Juliet chuckled

-You, my darlin', are amazin'-

-Thanks, Jules-

-Okay, now, go to page 43- she ordered and Danielle obeyed, Emma watching from beside her- there, under glamour spell, level 5, that's the spell you're lookin' for-

THey both read the spell and smiled

-That could definately work-

-Yeah, it's a safe bet, if there even is such a thing- Emma agreed

-What does it do?- Sam inquired, curious

-It glamours a person into lookin' like another person. You can completely impersonate her or him, sorta like a shape-shifter-

-Oh, without the nasty change of skin?-

-Yeah, that'd be gross-

-And may I ask, what are you planning to do with it?- Dean stared at Danielle gravely

-I'm not plannin' anythin'- she said in a perfectly good southern drawl that earnt a smile from Adam

-I am- Emma interrupted-And before you freak out, hear me out, okay?-

-Alright- Dean crossed his arms against his chest and nodded-we're listening-

-We know Lucifer has no bond to Lex. Lex is dead, which Lucifer might or might not know. Right now, though, our best chance is gettin' to Detroit in time, and get into Lucifer's nest-

-How? We can't just walk right in-

-No, you can't- she smirked- but I can-

-With the glamour spell- Sam murmured, eyes going wide in shock-you're planning on impersonating Lex! And play Lucifer? Are you fucking insane?!-

-I thought I asked you not to freak out-

-Emmanuelle, I'm so far from freaking out...Right now I'm thinking maybe we should tie you to the bed and leave you here, where you can't hurt yourself-

-Hey, chill, Sasquatch, that's my daughter you're talkin' to- came Olivia's offended response

-Sorry, but, you've gotta admit, that plan's crazy-

-But it might work. It's the only plan we have so far-

-You're talking about walking right into Lucifer's hands! He can kill you in a heartbeat!-

-He won't know it's me, Sam- Emma explained patiently- and I'm the only one who can do it. If Lucifer gets anywhere near you, there's a chance you'll say yes, especially if any of us is around to be threatened. And once he's inside you, Sam, there's no way back-

-I get that, and I don't plan on saying yes-

-You don't have to plan anythin', he's the freakin' devil, he can force you-

-So, what? You walk in, looking like Alexander and do what, exactly?-

-First, we've gotta clean Lex's house. I left Crowley there to check if any demon stopped by, but I don't trust him. We get rid of the bodies, and I call Lucifer, so to speak. I tell him you guys tried somethin', I've got Danielle Cobain in shackles in my basement, and Emmanuelle is dead. He only needs one clairvoyant-

-And he'll fall for that?- Dean asked skeptically

-I can fake a very good Lex-

-And then what? If this even works-

-I take Dani to Detroit, while you guys stay close by. I'm sure he'll taunt you somehow, maybe askin' me to summon your angel, or Dani can-

-You can do that?-

-Yeah, he's not so strong to resist- she grimaced at Castiel- sorry, Cas-

-It's alright- the angel replied, nodding

-And then?-

-Well, once we're all there, Dani's gonna channel his demons' energy to restrain him, while I orb Heaven's sword and kill him-

-You've got it all figured out, uh?-

-Kinda...it's a good plan, at least it's solid, and we know the script-

-Yeah...what if it doesn't work?-

-Well...then we'll have to improvise- she said with a fake cheerful voice. Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead, deep in thoughts. Her crazy plan, might be their winning ticket to beat the devil. The woman he loved was insane, but Machiavellian smart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Halo, halo, visitors, how are you doing today?- Emma said in one of the most alike Alexander's voice.

-Sorcerer- replied the biggest demon, who also felt more powerful than the rest. There were three, all big players, according to her readings. Emma smirked, nervous, and nodded to them

-Big daddy's where he's supposed to?- she had to admit, this Lex thing came to her naturally. Too many years close to him, she thought. At least the glamour spell worked without a hitch.

-Lucifer is waiting in Detroit- the second most powerful demon answered, distate tainting every word

-Good, 'cause I've got good news- she clapped her hands together and with a twist of her wrist, teleported Danielle into the room. All three demons' jaws fell to the floor, figuratively.

-That's the WInchesters' clairvoyant?- one of them asked, he seemed like the most astute one

-Yes- Emma singsang-I had a little confrontation with her and her cousin. Unfortunately, Emmanuelle didn't make it-

-You son of a bitch- Danielle spat, eyes blurring with fury

-Shut up, precious, I'm not in the mood- she smirked again, and kept her restrained with telekinesis, turning back to the demons-now, boys, would you take me to Mr. Satan?-

-We'll meet you there- one agreed- what happened to all our brothers?-

-They were colateral damage, I'm afraid- she explained with a sad tone, mocking- also, Emmanuelle managed to kill Astaroth, just thought you'd like to know- At that moment, Danielle began to squirm wildly until she finally let her talk

-What now, little witch?-

-Emma didn't kill Astaroth- she told them- I did-

-Really?- Emma laughed in a perfect imitation of Lex-well, whoever killed him, I'm sure he deserved it for letting two apprentice witches get to him-

-You watch your tone with our lord, sorcerer- the bigger demon threatened

-Your lord- she replied mockingly- is dead. Now, would you please, take me to Lucifer? We've got a world to take over, a vessel to corrupt, and all that-

-Meet us here- the middle big demon handed her a paper and glared at her- don't try anything funny, sorcerer, we'll be waiting, and Lucifer's not in the mood for jocking anymore, the date approaches-

-Oh, I know- She nodded and the demons left, vanishing from the room- okay, Danielle, let's go meet the devil, shall we?- she smiled warmly at her cousin and Danielle grinned in response, shaking her head. Both of them focused on orbing and a second later, were standing in front of an awful lot of demons.

-Hello, Lex, I've missed you- Lucifer's voice was clear and charming, worthy of the Devil. He walked into the room, which looked like a storage unit, and the demons made a formal line to let him pass.

-Lucifer, always a pleasure- Emma vowed and smiled, while Lucifer chuckled delighted

-You did well, my friend, I'm happy to see our alliance wasn't in vain-

-I told you I could take Emma-

-Yes, you did. Although, to be honest, I wasn't quite so optimistic about it-

-Well, then I guess I proved you wrong, uh?- she smirked and Lucifer nodded

-You did, indeed. Now, Danielle, darling, nice meeting you- he took her hand and kissed it.

-Belcebú- Danielle mocked, making Lucifer laugh

-Oh, Dani, you were always so much fun- he grabbed her face in between his hands, almost adoringly- Lilith is going to have a blast with you-

-Like hell-she spat, cursing

-Now, now, no time for this. I'm getting tired of waiting, and I'd like my vessel, this one's getting rusty- And it was. Poor fool's body was breakign apart, like a zombie without its master.

-Lex, you think you'd be able to bring the Winchesters here?-

-I'd need something to relate to them, but sure- she replied confidently

-Well, I guess Dean's vessel is enough, isn't it?-

-Let's see- she faced her cousin and watched her for a few minutes, studying her-I'm gonna need you to work with me, sweetheart, bring your boyfriend's brother here, otherwise, well, he's gonna tear your precious Dean apart-

-Yeah, I'll help you when Satan starts a snowball fight-

-Beware, I actually enjoy cold weather- Lucifer commented

-C'mon, now, Danielle, you're a smart girl, all you need to do is help me get into their minds, then they're mine to take-

-I won't help you bring them here to their doom-

-Baby, if you don't, I'll have to appeal to nastier ways of persuasion- she ran a hand across her cheek, and Danielle shivered

-TOrture me, don't torture me, I won't do it- she defied Emma, then turned to Lucifer, staring into his eyes with as much hatred as she could gather- remember when you sent Astaroth after me? Guess what? He didnt' get what he wanted, and guess again, I ganked him-

-Oh, I heard of Astaroth's cruel fate. I will miss him, he was a good soldier-

-I'm sure he was-

-I can't get them without her, I barely know them- Emma said, sighing

-Alright, then we'll wait. I'm sure they'll figure it out at some point-

-They were scannin' the country for you- Danielle told him- I'm sure they'll be smart enough to run the other way-

-Oh, honey...you underestimate yourself and Dean's love for you. And I can't even imagine the desire for revenge Sam must be breeding right now. After all, Lex killed his girlfriend. ANother dead love, how many losses do you think he could handle?-

-He's strong- Danielle replied, convinced-he won't surrender to you-

-Oh, but I can be very persuasive-

-And what about Michael, uh? Isn't he waitin' around, cursin' Dean and Adam for what they did?-

-I'm sure he is, but as you might guess, I don't give a rat's ass about them. If I don't have to fight my brother, then all the better for me-

-So, you suddenly are a family's man- as soon as she said the words, she knew she'd fucked up. Lucifer was in front of her in a flash, pushing Emma away, and facing Danielle. She hated to admit it, but she flinched away from his stare

-Don't mistake your usefullness for tolerance, my dear, I will kill you if you give me trouble, I'm sure I can get Sam some other way-

-And what about Lilith?- she countered

-Lilith...well...there're always more clairvoyants out there to pick from-

-Nice bluff, but you know you need me-

-Oh, honey, believe me, I don't- and with that, he touched her forehead and she fainted

-What you'd do to her?- Emma asked, trying not to sound worried

-Just shut her up while we wait for the Winchesters-

-Oh, well, mind if I run to the bathroom? It's been a long day-

-Knock yourself out- Lucifer sighed and gestured towards the hallway while he took a seat in a chair by the window.

Once in the bathroom, Emma took a deep breath to gather her thoughts. It was a good thing she didn't have to bring the Winchesters there, more power for later. And with that impressive act Danielle pulled, she was surprised Lucifer hadn't killed her.

To keep her alibi, she used the bathroom, which if someone found out, would be hard to explain, since her body was actually her own, even though it looked like Lex. Then, she styled her hair, or Lex's, and did a little magic to keep it in place. As soon as she did, a demon burst through the door, eyes black as midnight, glaring at her

-I felt magic- was all he said

-Well, duh?- she scoffed- how do you expect me to keep this awesome appearence?- the demon jerked up and looked at her weirdly

-You use magic to brush your hair?-

-Hey, don't judge- she complained, still touching her hair to keep it in line-It's just a little...-

-Fine- he scoffed under his breath but walked out, closing the door behing him. Emma sighed in relief. She knew the demons would be in the lookout for magic vibes, so that'd been a little experiment. Now, she did a minor communication spell to get a message to the Winchesters. Once it was done and she knew nobody suspected anything, she walked out of the bathroom, whistling.

Lucifer nodded in acknoledgement and she replied in kind, letting her body fall in a sofa next to Danielle.

-Now what, boss?- she asked, yawning

-Now we wait for the Wichesters to come looking for her- he pointed to Danielle-they won't be able to help themselves-

-I'm sure they won't. But it would be nice to get over with it fast-

-Patience, my friend, that's what I'm always telling you, you lack patience-

-What can I say? That's not one of my virtues- she smirked and Lucifer shook his head

-Eat something if you please, there's food right over there-

-It's fine, I'm not hungry-

-As you wish- he said and then fell quiet, staring at the window like he could see the future. And she knew what that was like.

Emma watched as Danielle stirred in her induced sleep and sighed, getting comfortable in the sofa. There wasn't much she could do now, so she decided to rest, keep her strength for later. And pray the Winchesters had gotten her message.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in the Batcave. Eh...no, meanwhile in Dean's Impala.

-How long will it take her to get us there?- Dean was, once again, complaining about Emma's plan

-Maybe she ran into some trouble- and that was clearly not the response Dean was looking for

-We should go-

-Where? We don't have the address- Sam argued

Suddenly, like his words had summoned it, a vision hit him full blast. He gripped his head in pain and gasped as he watched it play. An abandoned building in an industrial area in Detroit, not much. Then, the numbers on the street, the name in the corner of a shop, and finally, Lucifer's words: "_Oh, honey...you underestimate yourself and Dean's love for you. And I can't even imagine the desire for revenge Sam must be breeding right now. After all, Lex killed his girlfriend. ANother dead love, how many losses do you think he could handle?"._

_-_Sam? Sammy?! Are you alright?- Dean's face came into focus and Sam pulled back in shock. He took a breath and closed his eyes for a second. They had him. They really had him now.

-I know where to go- Dean looked at him suspicious but nodded, feeling that after his brother's reaction, Emma must have done something after all. So, with a long sigh, Dean twisted the key in the ignition and the Impala roared to life.

Sam gave directions and leaned back on his seat, playing the vision over and over again. It'd been a while since he last had one, and it took him by surprise, to say the least. But what was even stranger was the fact that he felt Emma in that vision. He couldn't even explain it to himself, but it was like she was there, in the background, guiding him.

-She must have put that vision in my head, like a clairvoyant mind...- he murmured, lost in thought

-What?- Dean caught part of what he said, but couldn't make any sense to it

-I had a vision- Sam explained- I saw where Lucifer is. Emma must've put it in my head, I don't know if with a spell or by clairvoyance, but they're okay, Dean, I'm pretty sure she sent us here-

-Indeed, here we are- Dean parked outside the building Sam pointed and cracked his neck, ready for battle. There wasn't much he could do, actually, but his brother needed his help. And so, they prepared for battle. They knew Bobby, Adam and Castiel were waiting close by in case anything happened. Dean opened the car's trunk and saw Heaven's sword there, sparkling brightly. He sighed. When the moment came, Emma or Danielle would summon the thing and kill Lucifer. Not trap him, but kill him, ending that affair once and for all.

After gathering Ruby's knife and the new one, charmed by Juliet and Olivia, they closed the car's trunk and looked at each other. Dean patted his gun to feel safe, a little familiarity in the middle of all the crazyness. Sam touched the amethyst Emma gave him, that now hung from his neck, and prayed. Not for the first time, he just prayed.

-Okay, it's time- Dean said, trying to sound confident. Sam nodded and pretended to smile, but none of them was fooled. This was the ultimate fight, the one that decided who won the war. And they'd be damned if they let Luficer get away with it.

-Let's do this- there was no farewell words, nothing to make it official. Hell, they didn't need to make it official, it felt as difficultas it was, and then some.

They walked to the inside of the building rather easily, and went up the stairs. By the thrid floor, they were met by four demons.

-Well, the boss' not cheap on maids, uh?- Dean commented, smirking at the demons

-This way- one of them said and they followed. Not like they had much choice anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Master- a black haired, black eyed demon called from the room's door, startling Emma and Danielle, who was now awake and quiet, waiting.

-Yes?- Lucifer's tone was as patient as ever

-The Winchesters are here-

-Wonderful, let them in- he stood up and patted Emma's back, or Alexander's, actually.

-It's time, be ready-

-I am, sir- she replied, feeling the moment required certain formality

-Glad to hear so- he turned to Danielle, who sat there, eyes wide in horror, filled with tears- don't worry, sweetheart, it'll all be over soon-

-Okay, let's give those boys a nice welcome, uh?- Emma stood up and waved her fingers, sparks coming of them

-Now, now, Lex- Lucifer scolded- I know you don't like Sam because he stole your girl, but get over it, alright? Nobody likes a crying baby-

-Whatever you say, sir- she replied sarcastically, her fingers now covered in fire. It was a nice trick, but it'd be kind of useless in a battle, she couldn't extend that fire much.

She threw a glance Danielle's way and her heart started beating faster. This was it. THis was their chance to end it all. She shook her head and focused, now was not the time to fail.

A minute later, Sam and Dean stumbled into the room, being pushed by four demons.

-Sorry for the welcome, boys- Lucifer excused- we like to take precautions-

-Sure, whatever floats your boat- Dean answered, his gaze trying to stay away from Danielle unsuccesfully. Lucifer noticed and smiled knowingly

-Yes, our beautiful clairvoyant, slash witch. Gorgeous Danielle...a shame she's stuck in the middle of this-

-Then leave her alone, you've got us, let her go- it was the first time Sam spoke and Lucifer regarded him warmly

-Oh, Sammy...- he walked over to him and put a comforting, or what was supposed to be anyway, on his shoulder- I'm so sorry about Emmanuelle-

Sam's eyes began to tear up, but he held himself together.

-Don't you dare bring Emma up!- Danielle yelled, jumping from the floor, fury coursing through her- that son of a bitch killed my cousin!- she pointed an accusative finger at Emma, or rather, Alexander

-And I said, I was sorry- Lucifer snapped, motioning with his hand for her to shut up. And just like that, she was unable to speak-now, let's get down to business, shall we?-

-What do you want?- Sam's voice was broken, dead- you've got me here, no Emma, no real reason to resist anymore, what do you want?-

-Sammy, I'll make it up to you, I promise- Lucifer said and Dean bit his tongue on that one- But I need one more favor from you-

-What?-

-Say yes-

-Why now? Why the rush? Why do you have Dani here for?-

-To fulfill a promise I made a long time ago-

-Bring back Lilith, is that it?- Dean interrupted. Lucifer glared at him and Dean immediately began to cough blood

-I don't enjoy your company, you useless piece of filth, I'd just like you to see what saying "no" to my brother brought you and the woman you love-

-Stop it!- Sam cried in desperation. They had planned something like this, but not quite- leave him alone, tell me what you want Dani for- his diplomacy was probably going to be short-lived

-I need her for a ritual-

-To bring Lilith back?-

-Yes, to bring Lilith back-

-And what do you need _him _for?- he gestured to Lex and Lucifer sighed

-It's all part of the ritual, Sam, he'll be gone soon enough-

-I want him gone now- Sam replied, tone turning commanding

-Sammy...- Lucifer warned- This isn't your place to argue, really-

-I don't care. You want me to say "yes", want to wear me to the prom, then get rid of him and let Danielle and my brother go-

-THose are an awful lot of demands-

-Well, I can't take the end of the world lightly, you know?- his sarcasm made Lucifer grin

-You want me to get rid of the sorcerer?- as Lucifer cosidered the idea, Emma moved closer to him, ready to fight. Danielle did too, beginning her focus on the demon energy around her. There were eight demons, and slowly, she began to feel each's power, taunting the waters, so to speak.

-Yes- came Sam's immediate answer

-And let Danielle and Dean go?-

-Yes- another hesitation-free response

-I'll have to kill Lex, and I don't like betraying my associates-

-Well, I thought you'd like your vessel more, silly me-

Lucifer sighed, shaking his head in resignation

-So? Who's gonna be? Me or them?- Sam pushed, hand tightly fisted at his side

-Oh, please, stop with the telenovela- Lucifer complained- I'll get rid of him, but first- he gestured to his demons and two grabbed Dean, other two held Danielle, while Sam stood freely, and two other demons watched Emma, or rather, Lex-I need to make sure no one will interrupt-

-Go ahead- Sam threw up his hands in surrender- do your magic-

-Glad to have your approval-

With all the chit chat, Danielle had time to get a hold of her power, while Emma got ready to face the devil.

-Sorry, Lex, but I really need my vessel-

-Sure, Luci, not harm done- Emma smirked and nodded to Danielle, who in a second,sucked the power from the demons around them and caught Lucifer in a binding spell. Emma summoned Heaven's sword, and broke the glamour spell.

-Oh, man, that face is priceless, take a picture, Dexter, before we kill him-

-Em...- Sam warned, poised to fight

-Fine, fine- she rolled her eyes as Lucifer glared murderously at her, struggling against Danielle's restrains. She was using a lot of strength, and was sweating and breathing hard. Dean ran to her side, just in case she needed protection or assistance. All this happened in less than a minute, and Emma was now ready, sword in hand, tip over Lucifer's heart

-Sorry, devil, I kinda liked your story, but you need to learn not to mess with the guy I love, and the planet I live in, that's important too- she smiled and did a militar salute- Bon boyage, fucker- and with those enlighting words, she thrust the sword into Lucifer's body, ripping his heart out.

They all watched as a blinding light exploded from Lucifer, forcing them to shield their eyes. Dean covered Danielle with his body, and Sam did the same with Emma. The earth quaked, the windows shattered around them, glass flying everywhere, a horrible blast sounded all through the foundations of the building, and they thought they were going to die there anyway, defeating the devil or not.

A few seconds later, everything went quiet. The movement suddenly stopped, and where Lucifer had been standing was now a burnt outline on the floor, with wings open widely around it, like they tried to embrace the body inside them, protect it. The sword was gone, as long with every demon there was in the room.

Slowly, Dean helped Danielle up, as Emma jumped up, followed by Sam. THey stared at the room for minutes, then at each other. Emma smiled sweetly at Sam, eyes shining with love and relief. It was over. It was finally over. Sam was safe, the planet was safe, they stopped the Apocalypse.

-Oh, my God, we did it!- Danielel yelped and wrapped herself around Dean, arms and legs alike. He spun her around, laughing wiht joy, she joining him with delight. Sam kissed Emma pationately, and she too, jumped him, wrapping her legs around his waist. They couldn't have been happier.

-Is everyone alright?- Castiel asked, appearing in the room all of the sudden, startling the four of them- I felt the surge of power, what happened?- he glanced around and noticed they were celebrating, and there was no devil around. In a rare show of affection, he hugged them all, forming a big ball of bodies and limbs, like a football team.

-You guys did it!- he exclaimed, chuckling- you stopped him, you made it-they hugged and jumped around for what seemed like ages. They deserved the chance to act childish after all they went through.

-Wait...-Castiel frowned- this doesn't feel complete- he snapped his fingers and there were Bobby and Adam, standing like they'd seen a ghost

-What the...?- Adam's question was cut short by Emma's hug, he could barely breath under her arms

-We did it, kid- she whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek, her smile so big her cheeks were hurting-we killed the devil-

-Well, I'll be damned- was Bobby's last sentence before he too, was dragged into their colective hug. Crazy bunch, all of them. he thought as he too, smiled widely at their success.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things are never perfect, but today, it feels damn close. It's been a week since we beat the devil and his sorcerer. Finally, against all odds, we stopped the apocalypse.

The question is, what to do now? Well, like the great Freddie Mercury said, the show must go on. But not in the same way as before. Today, after much needed rest, we're leaving South Dakota to start the long journey of fixing the world. Because even if Lucifer is dead, he rose hell before he went away.

New monsters appeared, new threats, things we can't avoid or forget. So, as I finish packing the stuff we'd need for the road, I write this words for the future, I don't know.

We decided we'd change partners. Sam and Emma would go west, while Dean and I went south Adam would stick around a little longer, he still has a lot to learn, and Bobby offered to be his teacher. I care about the kid, and couldn't think of a better mentor.

So, slowly, I took the bags to the Impala, and prepared for the trip. Sam was doing the same, as Dean checked the cars' engines, and Emma made us dinner. After eating, we cleaned Bobby's kitchen and had coffee with pie. It came the time though, when we had to say goodbye.

I called Sam apart and handed him my Camaro's keys, staring into his eyes seriously

-You take care of that car, lil' guy, or I'll kick your ass- I threatened and he nodded with a smile

-Don't worry, Dani, I'll be careful with it-

-You better- I hugged him and patted his wide back- and look after my cousin, she's a hazzard to herself-

-I know- he chuckled and hugged me back- I'll take care of her too-

-Thanks, Sammy- we walked back to where the others were and said our farewells.

Emma put her bags in the Camaro's trunk and turned on the stereo. Dean hugged his brothers and Bobby, and waited for me by the Impala. Suddenly, "Route 66" started playing as Sam and Emma got into the car. We all laughed and Emma shrugged

-What can I say? I feel like classic rock tonight- she smirked and waved as Sam drove off, leaving us behind. Dean and I did the same, and choose the same radio station they were listening. I like that song for my soundtrack.


End file.
